Recuerdos de primavera
by Chrysanthemun
Summary: Sarada siempre ha sentido curiosidad por la historia de sus padres, para ella era todo un enigma que ansiaba resolver a como dé lugar. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que la verdad oculta bajo el eterno amor de los Uchiha guardara un doloroso pasado que atentaba con destruir a su pequeña y frágil familia para siempre.
1. El Heroe de las nieves

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **I**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

Podía sentir como las frías gotas caían sobre su cuello y brazos, mezclándose con el sudor del arduo entrenamiento de aquella tarde. No había reparado cuanto llevaba en el campo ¿4? ¿5 horas?, tal vez más, su percepción del tiempo comenzaba a fallar señal inequívoca de que el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Dejo de lanzar shurikens al tronco de aquel maltratado árbol, juez de sus prodigiosas habilidades y nuevas destrezas. Levanto la cabeza al ritmo de su respiración entrecortada mientras la lluvia a su alrededor se tornaba torrencial. Estaba satisfecha, sus adoloridos músculos se lo decían una y otra vez. Después de despertar el _Sharingan,_ un par de meses atrás, su desenvolvimiento en combate había incrementado notablemente. Lo pudo comprobar cuando, en una misión, desarmo a tres Chunnins con solo un par de movimientos, inclusive ella se impresiono. Sarutobi-sensei estaba muy orgulloso, Mitsuki le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de felicitaciones y Boruto refunfuño algo que sonó a " _presumida_ ". Sonrió inconscientemente cuando la imagen de sus compañeros de equipo se dibujó en forma de un vivido recuerdo en su mente.

Intuyo que el aguacero persistiría unas cuantas horas más por lo que dio por concluido el entrenamiento de ese día. Tomo la mochila que descansaban en un tronco, guardo sus armas y se dispuso a regresar a casa.

La lluvia se intensificaba conforme iba avanzando por las calles de Konoha. No se tomó la molestia de resguardarse de la lluvia como hacian los desesperados transeúntes. Estaba de más decir que era una mala idea, ya podía escuchar la voz de su madre sermoneándola a todo pulmón, pero debía admitir que la sensación del agua sobre sus tensos brazos le sentaba muy bien.

Llego antes de lo que esperaba, empapada de pies a cabeza y dejando un camino de agua a su paso. Saludo a la vacía sala sin recibir respuesta. Seguramente su mamá estaba aún en el hospital atendiendo alguna emergencia, tomando un turno extra o visitando a Yamanaka-san. Cualquiera que fuese la causa de su retraso, Sarada la tomo como la oportunidad perfecta para de tomarse un baño y eliminar cualquiera evidencia de su entrenamiento bajo la lluvia. Una vez lista y cambiada se fijó en el reloj de la cocina que marcaba casi las ocho de la noche. Era tarde pero no lo suficiente como para sorprenderla con una rica cena. Así pues tomo el delantal y puso manos a la obra.

\- ¡Regrese! – exclamo la voz de su madre media hora después.

\- ¡Bienvenida! – saludo Sarada asomando solo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Y ahí estaba la famosa Sakura Uchiha dejando el empapado impermeable amarillo a un lado y quitándose las botas húmedas con un movimiento ágil de sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué es ese olor? – pregunto la pelirrosa respirando profundamente. Se le notaba algo pálida y cansada, el trabajo en el hospital nunca le permitía tomarse un merecido descanso.

\- La cena – respondió Sarada regresando a sus quehaceres.

No le gustaba verla así, tan débil y frágil. Para muchos aquello pasaría desapercibido, un día difícil que con un buen descanso la dejaría como nueva. Pero para ella que la conocía a la perfección, sabía que estaba agotada y no simplemente por sus largas jornadas laborales.

\- Pensé que estabas entrenando – irrumpió Sakura observándola con intriga.

\- Regrese antes de que comenzara a llover – mintió colocando dos vasos y dos pares de palillos en ambos lados de la mesa.

\- Perdona por llegar tan tarde – se disculpó la pelirrosa bajando un poco la cabeza decepcionada por no ser ella la que atendiera a su hija -. Debes estar agotada, déjame ayudarte.

\- Ni te atrevas – le advirtió Sarada levantando una paleta de madera dirigida a la cara de su madre -. Esta noche seré yo la que te consienta.

Sakura parpadeo con los labios entreabiertos para luego sonreír con su típica dulzura.

\- Está bien.

Sarada le regresó la sonrisa y un par de minutos después ya estaban comiendo.

\- Esto esta riquísimo – exclamo Sakura deleitándose con cada bocado -¿Dónde aprendiste la receta?

\- Se la pedí a Uzumaki-san cuando nos invitó a Mitsuki y a mí a almorzar la semana pasada.

\- Hinata siempre haciendo platillos deliciosos.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

\- Deberías cocinar más seguido, presiento que tienes un don culinario que aún no ha sido descubierto.

\- ¿Es una excusa para que tú no cocines? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras un aura de depresión la cubría.

\- Admítelo, Sarada. Soy un asco en la cocina.

\- No digas eso, mamá – le reprochó a la defensiva -. Tus dangos siempre han sido los mejores.

\- Lo dices solo porque eres mi hija.

\- Boruto, Inojin y Shikadai los aprueban, incluso Chōchō; deberías tomarlo como un elogio, ella no come cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Les das de mis dangos a tus amigos? – pregunto Sakura incrédula.

\- Claro, siempre lo hago. Sarutobi-sensei me roba algunos cuando cree que no me doy cuenta. Boruto es adictos a ellos y siempre pelea por otro más, aunque hay ocasiones en que prefiero esconderlos para que nadie me pida.

\- ¿D-de verdad? – tartamudeo aun sin poder creérselo.

Sarada negó con la cabeza en desaprobación por la poca confianza que depositaba su madre en sus conocimientos gastronómicos. No era un chef en asensos pero jamás cuestionaría sus deliciosos postres y desayunos dignos de un Feudal.

-Sabes que no se mentir, mamá – agrego por lo bajo enfocada en la comida.

No se percató el momento en que quedo envuelta en los brazos de Sakura. Los palillos que sostenía se resbalaron y trastabillaron en el suelo de madera. El cabello rosado le caía como una cortina en la mitad del rostro de Sarada y su olor a cerezos le llego de improvisto quedando aún más aturdida.

\- ¿Ma-má?

Sakura se separó de ella mostrando un rostro lleno de felicidad. Normalmente le sonreía todos los días: cuando llegaba de entrenar, cuando salía a misiones, antes de dormir, pero no de esa manera, no tan… radiante. La había visto sonreír pocas veces así, era como una alegría que guardaba solo para momentos especiales, como la de aquella noche...

* * *

Era navidad. Sakura había apagado las luces de la casa dejando todo en penumbras a excepción de las pequeñas luces del arbolito que dejaban sombras de colores alrededor de la sala. Sarada estaba sentada en la alfombra frente a la chimenea que comenzaba a crepitar suavemente después de encenderla con un _Katon_ y así demostrarle a su mamá el nuevo jutsu que estaba practicando.

\- Bien hecho, Sarada – le felicito llegando hasta su regazo con una cobija que dejo sobre los hombros de la pequeña de cinco años.

\- Aun no es tan bueno como el de papá – dijo haciendo una mueca en desaprobación.

\- Tu padre practico mucho para poder perfeccionar ese jutsu. No te desanimes, pronto lo harás igual y hasta mejor que él.

Las luces del arbolito comenzaron a mezclarse con las de la brasas quemándose. Sakura rodeo con uno de sus brazos a la pequeña y ambas compartieron el calor que emanaba de la chimenea.

\- Mami, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

\- Claro, cariño ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué papá no está con nosotras en navidad? –musito por lo bajo algo temerosa de la respuesta -. Boruto y Himawaria pasaran la noche con Uzumaki-sama, Chōchō estará con su papá y el resto de mis compañeros también. ¿Por qué mi papá no está con nosotras? ¿No le gusta la navidad?

La pequeña pudo ver como la felicidad de los ojos de su madre se iba desvaneciendo.

\- No es eso, pequeña – le susurró al oído.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué?- parpadeo varias veces dejando ver esos enormes ojos negros dubitativos.

\- Él está en una misión muy importante, protegiendo a la aldea, por eso no ha podido estar con nosotras.

\- Siempre está en una misión – gruño molesta cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros -. No es justo.

\- Debes de comprenderlo… - murmuro Sakura con un ligero deje de dolor en su voz.

Sarada abrazo sus piernas y dejo que su cara quedara enterrada entre los pequeños brazos.

\- Se olvidó de nosotras.

\- No digas eso.

\- ¡Si lo hizo!

\- Sarada…

\- Los papás de mis amigos siempre están con ellos – le interrumpió entre la oscuridad de la manta que la cubría -. Él nunca está conmigo…

Sintió como una sutil mano colocaba un mechón de su cabello azabache tras su oreja.

\- ¿Y sabes por qué los padres de tus amigos están con ellos en navidad y tu papá no?

Sarada alzo la cabeza de su cueva improvisada y elevo ambas cejas sin comprender del todo. Sakura la miraba con benevolencia sin perder una gota de esa carismática sonrisa.

\- Porque él está protegiendo a cada persona de la aldea, incluso a los papás de tus amigos. Todos nos sentimos seguros gracias a que Sasuke nos cuida siempre, incluso en navidad - acaricio el cabello de Sarada antes de depositar un dulce beso en la coronilla de la menor de los Uchiha papá se sacrifica para que todos puedan estar juntos esta noche. Eso es algo que no debemos olvidar.

La pequeña niña abrió los ojos de par en par antes de alzarse con una enorme sonrisa. Los ojos le brillaban junto a las llamas de la chimenea tomando por sorpresa a la pelirrosa.

\- Entonces ¿Papá es como el héroe de las nieves? ¿Cómo el guerrero de la montañas?

Sakura lo pensó unos segundos antes de reírse con suavidad pensando cómo tomaría su esposo aquel tierno apodo sacado de la historia favorita de su hija para antes de dormir.

\- Sí, pequeña. Él es el guerrero de las montañas.

Un sonido seco interrumpió en la sala. Las dos Uchiha giraron al unísono en dirección al origen de aquel golpe. En la ventana de la habitación había una sombra, una sombra marrón que apelaba con fuerza el cristal empañado por los copos de nieve. Sakura le susurro a Sarada que se quedara ahí mientras se acercaba y abría la ventana dejando pasar a un imponente halcón. Aquel hermoso animal alzo las alas dejando caer una pequeña capa de nieve sobre el mueble que se derritió al compás de las luces del arbolito de navidad. Sobre su lomo había un único pergamino con el logotipo del clan Uchiha estampado en todo el centro. Sakura aun anonadada tomo el pergamino y lo abrió. Una pequeña nube cubrió las manos de la pelirrosa y donde antes había un pedazo de papel ahora estaba un enorme peluche de osito panda. Sarada salto desde el piso hasta el mueble con asombro en su rostro.

\- ¿De quién es este peluche? – pregunto, conteniendo las ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Sakura no le respondió hasta tomar del cuello del animal de felpa una caja atada junto a una carta. Tomo la caja con una mano y leyó el remitente de la carta en voz alta.

\- Para Sarada y Sakura Uchiha, De… ¡Sasuke!

La pequeña abrió los ojos tal cual platos y sin poder resistirse un minuto más abrazo el peluche con fuerza, era prácticamente de su tamaño y el pelaje era suave y esponjoso.

\- ¡Es un regalo de papá! – grito emocionada mientras giraba en redondo alzando el osito panda - ¡Papá recordó que hoy es navidad!

\- Si – susurro Sakura divertida.

Sarada se entretuvo un buen rato con el peluche mientras la pelirrosa se sentaba en el mueble leyendo la carta con detenimiento. La pequeña tomo la tira rosada que adornaba su cabello e hizo un lazo en la oreja del gran animal. Satisfecha con el trabajo realizado regreso la vista a la pelirrosa para deleitarla con su nuevo juguete.

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mira como…! – se detuvo en seco cuando observo el rostro de Sakura. Sus ojos brillaban tal cual jades bajo la pobre iluminación de la sala y la piel de sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas sutilmente. Era la primera vez que la veía con aquel semblante tan resplandeciente. Estaba sosteniendo aquella pequeña caja color crema donde seguro descansaba el regalo de navidad por parte de Sasuke. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel Sarada carraspeo un poco la garganta y con voz suave le pregunto – Mami… ¿Qué te regalo papá?

Sakura levanto la mirada sin poder creerse aun lo que sostenía sobre sus manos, sus ojos estaban ligeramente humedecidos y con aquella alegría le respondió.

\- Un pequeño recordatorio de que él es el guerrero de las montañas.

* * *

Despertó antes del amanecer, antes que el mismísimo despertador. Había pasado una noche fatal. Podía sentir latir sus cienes con fuerza y el poco aire que pasaba por la nariz debía de ser compensado con inhalaciones torpes por su boca.

\- Rayos – gruño Sarada con voz congestionada. Y ahí estaba, el resultado de entrenar bajo la lluvia. Un terrible dolor de cabeza, un malestar de los mil demonios y cientos de respiraciones forzadas buscando llenar a medias sus pulmones maltrechos. Ese era el momento en que su madre decía " _te lo dije_ ".

Hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de alistarse para la misión de aquella mañana. Llego al espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación donde su reflejo le devolvía una fría mirada con un par de bolsas bajo los ojos, una nariz enrojecida y los labios agrietados. Lucia fatal, como si el _Rasengan_ de Boruto le hubiera aplastado con todas sus fuerzas. Se las arregló para no parecer un zombie y bajo las escaleras rogándole a Kami que Sakura no rondara por la cocina.

Por extraño que pareciera sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. No había nadie en casa. Probablemente Sakura tuvo que irse de urgencias al hospital, casi siempre la llamaban cuando algo muy grave sucedía o estaban cortos de personal. Al principio no le molestaba, todo lo contrario la llenaba de orgullo, sin embargo debía admitir que le disgustaba como sobreexplotaban a su madre solo por ser la mejor medic-nin del país.

Llego con dificultad a la mesa donde la noche anterior compartieron la cena. Ahí descansaba una carta junto a cuatro paquetes envueltos delicadamente con un lazo verde. Tomo el papel y leyó su contenido.

 _Hice muchos dangos para ti, Konohamaru, Boruto y Mitsuki. Da lo mejor en la misión de hoy ¡Shanarooo!_

 _Con amor, mamá._

Fue inevitable no sonreír. No dudaba que se había quedado hasta muy entrada la noche haciendo aquellos dangos. Tomo los cuatro paquetes y los coloco en su equipaje junto a una bolsa con píldoras de soldado y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se terminó de arreglar y trago dos tabletas en seco para aliviar el malestar. Normalmente dejaba que su sistema inmunológico hiciera el trabajo sucio, pero no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar ni un ápice de sus energías. Si Sakura había dado su mayor esfuerzo por cocinar aquellos dangos ella daría lo mejor en la misión de ese día.

Ya eran pasadas las siete de la mañana. El cielo permanecía oscuro por culpa de las nubes grises que anunciaban lluvias. Otra vez. Tosió ligeramente, un mal presagio de su deplorable estado de salud. Esperaba que las aspirinas le hicieran efecto en cualquier momento pero nada podría frenar el torbellino que quería salir de su pecho. Continuo caminando hasta encontrar a tres personas bajo un poste de luz que aún seguía encendido.

\- ¡Llegas tarde, Sarada! – grito Boruto con recelo desde la mitad de la calle.

\- Lo siento – respondió ocultando lo mejor que pudo su voz congestionada. Usualmente era la primera en llegar, pero considerando sus pobres energías y la tarea difícil de mantenerse en pie llego con un retraso de al menos 15 minutos.

\- Es extraño por tu parte llegar tarde – increpo Mitsuki cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me quede dormida – mintió. No se le daba muy bien fingir aunque sonó creíble.

\- Eso es inaceptable – le reprocho Boruto con los brazos en jarra.

\- Tu siempre te quedas dormido y tenemos que esperar por ti – le recordó Mitsuki estrechando los ojos.

\- ¡E-eso es diferente! – gruño dándoles la espalda.

Sarada quiso reír pero lo que salió de sus labios fue un intento por ahogar la tos que desesperaba salir de su pecho.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Sarada? – intervino Sarutobi-sensei acercándosele con cautela.

\- Sí, me siento muy bien – mintió, otra vez.

Konohamaru la examino con la mirada. Su sensei no era tonto, sus intenciones por aparentar estar en perfectas condiciones físicas eran cutres, como por ejemplo el estar apoyada sobre el faro para poder mantener su peso no era una posición normal en ella y estaba segura que, para ese entonces, tenía fiebre y las rojas mejillas la delatarían. Sarada se percató que su sensei estaba a punto de decir algo sobre ella, así pues se adelantó sacando tres envoltorios y con urgencia exclamo.

\- Mamá los hizo para ustedes, son dangos. Es una forma de compensar la tardanza.

\- ¡Dangos de Uchiha-san! – exploto Boruto tomando su paquete como si fuese un gran tesoro.

\- Gracias, Sarada – murmuro Mitsuki tomando el suyo.

\- Gracias, Sarada. Y dale las gracias a Sakura-chan también´kore – le agradeció Konohamaru con su típica muletilla.

Sarada sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya estamos todos! ¡Es hora de nuestra misión! – Grito Boruto con aquella inconfundible energía acumulada, se volvió a su sensei con un puño alzado y continúo diciendo - ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Atrapar rufianes? ¿Espiar una organización secreta? ¿Rescatar a una damisela en apuros?

\- No, no y no – enumero Konohamaru cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho -. Ayudaremos a la reconstrucción de la casa de un familiar del señor feudal, aquí en la aldea.

\- ¡¿Que?! – exclamaron Boruto y Sarada al mismotiempo.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer una casa, sensei? – intervino Mitsuki con ligera molestia.

\- Pensé que tendríamos una misión de verdad, algo importante. No nos menosprecie por ser Genins – agrego Sarada.

\- Esta es una misión de verdad – insistió Konohamaru sin cambiar la posición de sus brazos.

\- ¿Fue el viejo, cierto? – dedujo Boruto refiriéndose al Hokage -. Él te convenció para darnos esta estúpida misión.

\- El séptimo dijo que era una buena idea, y estoy de acuerdo con él.

\- ¿Buena idea? – bufo Mitsuki cambiando la posición de sus piernas.

\- Últimamente nos han dado misiones de clase D, esperábamos tener una de mayor rango – aspecto Sarada ahogando otro episodio de tos.

\- Esa no es una misión para un Shinobi – bramo Boruto a tiempo de que el empeño de Sarada por calmar el remolino en sus pulmones fuese percibido por los demás -, eso es trabajo para un carpintero y también de los albañiles. No debemos estar haciendo el labor de otros, nuestra metas es hacer misiones para proteger la aldea no para alégrale el día a un familia rica.

Konohamaru lo observo con evidente enfado.

\- Ningún trabajo es menos o más digno que otro, Boruto. Un carpintero se esfuerza tanto como nosotros en nuestras misiones, y un albañil tanto como nosotros en nuestros entrenamientos. Hay ocasiones en que debemos de ponernos en los zapatos del otro, aprender a tener un poco de empatía por aquellas personas que no son shinobis, de aquellos que perseveran en sus trabajos para ser mejores cada día. No dejar llevarse por la fama y la gloria es necesario para preservar lo que somos.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo observando los dedos de los pies que sobresalían de sus sandalias. Viéndolo de esa manera se sentían como un trio de pedantes y pomposos niños que creían ser Jounis cuando ni siquiera podían comprender algo tan básico como el esfuerzo de otros.

\- Nunca menosprecien el trabajo de los demás creyendo que el de ustedes es mejor – agrego Konohamaru esta vez con una voz más suave y dirigiéndose al equipo en general. Asintieron con firmeza dándole a entender que estaban listos para lo que sea -. Muy bien, en ese caso ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Hai! – aclamaron con fuerza.

Llegaron a una casa casi en las afueras de la aldea. A pesar de estar a medio construir tenía el aspecto de ser un domicilio al estilo antiguo, nada de cemento o fibras de vidrio, solo madera y más madera. Aparentemente la familia del señor Feudal le gustaba las cosas clásicas y aquel lugar era lo más tradicional en todo el país del Fuego.

\- Muy bien, chicos. Aquí es – indicó Konohamaru admirando la construcción. -Divídanse y tomen un puesto de trabajo. A las 12 en punto dan el almuerzo y tienen una hora para descansar. Bien, en marcha.

Ya era media mañana y a pesar de no estar lloviendo el cielo aún no se despejaba. Todo el equipo estaba enfrascado en su respectiva labor. Mitsuki llevaba de un lado a otro baldes repletos de arena; Boruto ayudaba en el techo a encajar las baldosas resbalándosele más de una al piso, y Sarada trabajaba con un grupo de carpinteros instalando grandes vigas de madera para los soportes de un futuro tercer piso. Estaba realmente exhausta, no solo por su estado de salud sino también por el increíble esfuerzo que requería el cargar las grandes vigas. Se había apuntado para aquella tarea creyendo que tenía la fuerza de Sakura pero no reparo en el hecho de que no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo.

\- ¡Hey, niña! – le grito un carpintero desde el armazón del primer piso. Sarada se giró y lo vio con dificultad, el dolor de cabeza y la fiebre comenzaban a jugarle sucio pues empezaba a ver doble.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto con voz cansada.

\- ¿Puede lanzarme aquella tabla que está a tu derecha?

Sarada giro a su izquierda.

 _\- Demonios -_ se dijo. Estaba perdiendo la sincronización de sus movimientos, ya no sabía diferenciar la derecha de la izquierda.

Pudo ver lo que el hombre le señalaba, estaban algo lejos y debía de saltar a la otra viga de madera. Lo pensó unos instantes y busco aire por la boca, ya que, para ese entonces, su nariz estaba tan congestionada que no servía para su único propósito. Se preparó para saltar pero un desvanecimiento se apodero de ella, sus piernas se doblaron y se desplomo perdiendo el equilibrio en dirección al suelo a más de seis metros de altura. Busco desesperadamente algo con que sostenerse, pero los brazos no le respondieron y sus ojos terminaron por cerrarse por completo.

Escucho su nombre gritar a lo lejos y todo quedo en oscuridad.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! :) Gracias por pasarse por aca y leer esta historia. Soy nueva en la pág más no es la primera vez que hago un fanfic de Naruto. Acepto críticas, opiniones y comentarios. Antes de despedirme quisiera dejar unas cositas en claro.

La historia no se trata de Sarada, ella solo es una intermediaria para conocer la historia de sus padres, este fanfic es 100% Sasusaku. A pesar de ello los primeros dos capítulos (y otros en el futuro) será desde la perspectiva de Sarada.

Existirán muchos saltos de tiempo entre el pasado y el futuro a causa de los flashbacks, pero no se preocupen, la forma en que está organizado no permite perderse el hilo de la historia. De todas maneras hare acotaciones en los momentos oportunos.

Les prometo que terminare la historia y seré puntual a la hora de publicar los fin de semanas (amo la puntualidad, así que estamos bien por ahí). Ya tengo más de diez capítulos listos, por lo que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, poco a poco la historia se tornara más densa, pero todo a su tiempo. Sin más que decir, les doy gracias por pasarse por acá y tomarse la molestia de leer.

See ya :3


	2. Empatía por el enemigo

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **II**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

La cortina de la ventana se movía con sutileza a la par de los susurros de viento. A lo lejos escucho unas pisadas que se alejaban lentamente de su habitación, porque ahí es donde estaba. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para reconocer la suavidad de las sabanas, el aroma del Iris blanco recién cortado a su derecha - donde debía de estar su mesa de noche - y lo que termino de resolver sus dudas fue el suave pelaje de _Motas_ \- el osito panda - en la cabecera de la cama.

Se movió con dificulta incorporándose junto a un episodio de tos que dejo fluir con naturalidad. Llevo sus manos hasta el pecho en un intento frustrado por calmar el desastre que ahora eran sus pulmones y regreso la vista a la ventana. El cielo seguía siendo gris, impidiéndole descifrar la hora con la posición del sol. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Un efímero recuerdo de unas vigas de madera le hizo cerrar los ojos concentrándose en las imágenes que poco a poco llegaban a su mente enlazando los cabos sueltos. Si antes no le dolía la cabeza ahora sentía que le explotaría sin previo aviso.

Llevo ambas manos hasta su rostro caliente por la fiebre, cubriendo la vergüenza que le acongojaba ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe? Soltó un bufido de frustración. La humillación de haber desfallecido en plena misión la hizo sentirse enferma, más de lo que ya estaba.

Antes de ahogarse en una mar de insultos para sí misma la puerta se abrió, mostrando la esbelta figura de Sakura envuelta en un delantal estampado y una bandeja con comida en ella.

–Mamá - susurro Sarada al reconocerla.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto con aquella voz maternal que la hacía sentir aún más culpable.

No le respondió. Quería saber que había sucedido pero para ese entonces ya se había hecho un relato bastante verosímil de los acontecimientos.

Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, y desmayarse ridículamente ante el público de constructores que contarían la divertida historia de la niña Uchiha por días, pudo reconocer la voz de Sarutobi-sensei. La había salvo de una caída dolorosa, se prometió darle las gracias la próxima vez que lo viera. Acto seguido de su dramática caída, la llevaron directamente al Hospital Central, donde su madre la atendería sin importar si su condición merecía esperar en comparación a otros pacientes, y no la culpaba, había algo que superaba el triaje convencional y era el título de " _hija_ ".

Una vez estabilizada y diagnosticada con alguno de esos nombres extravagantes, típicos de la jerga médica, y demostrando que no había ningún peligro, la trasladaron a su casa para mayor comodidad. Sakura se habrá tomado el día libre y probablemente la semana completa para cuidarla, todo por culpa de sus aventuras de entrenamiento bajo la lluvia.

–Te traje algo para comer – dijo la pelirrosa interrumpiendo la cadena de eventos en la mente de Sarada obligándola a caer de nuevo en la realidad -, como te saltaste el almuerzo me imagino que debes de tener hambre.

Lo admitía, tenía hambre pero la carencia de apetito le hacía ver todo repulsivo. No lo demostró con la mirada, simplemente acepto la bandeja donde una sopa caliente esperaba por ella y le agradeció a su madre con asentimiento de cabeza.

–Ya no tienes casi fiebre – afirmo Sakura tocándole la frente con el dorso de su fina mano -. Te sentirás mejor en un par de días. Tienes un resfriado común, nada grave, aunque empeoraste por el excesivo entrenamiento. Konohamaru estaba muy preocupado, y también tus amigos. La próxima vez que te quieras divertir bajo la lluvia piénsalo dos veces, shanaro.

Sarada vio cómo se cruzaba de brazos en desaprobación. No era un regaño, no lo sintió como uno, la voz que utilizo sonó más a un leve reproche que a un irritable sermón.

–Lo siento – dijo por fin la pequeña Uchiha regresando la mirada a la sopa sobre su regazo.

–Está bien, pequeña – murmuro Sakura rozándole la rosada mejilla por la febrícula -. Vamos, tomate tus medicinas y come algo, te sentirás mejor dentro de un rato.

–Gracias… mamá.

La noche paso sin mayores inconvenientes. Escuchaba cada vez que Sakura abría la puerta para verla descansar. Fueron cuatro las veces que le tomo la temperatura disimuladamente y, cuando de golpe regreso la rebelde tos, se apareció como un rayo para posar la mano en su espalda aliviando el malestar con una de sus hábiles técnicas. Ciertamente pudo descansar lo suficiente a costa del desvelo de Sakura, cosa que no ayudaba para nada a su autoestima.

La mañana del día siguiente aparecieron Sarutobi-sensei, Boruto y Mitsuki para visitarla. Le trajeron algunas flores que hicieron compañía a las que su mamá cambiaba todos los días en la mesita de noche. Era un pequeño ramo de claveles amarillos, de esos que se escogen al azar en un intento apresurado por salir de una floristería con algo distinto a un juego de rosas. Konohamaru le entrego el paquete a Sakura orgulloso de su idea por traer un regalo a su protegida. Grave error. La pelirrosa, en un intento de mostrarse amable, los recibió con una sonrisa que mezclaba agradecimiento e incredulidad. Sarada contuvo las ganas de reír cuando su mamá arrugo el entrecejo al momento de colocar los claveles en el jarrón de la mesita de noche, manifestando su gratitud ante el presente pero sin demostrarlo con palabras.

Un hecho que pocos conocían era que, para Sakura, las flores eran algo más que un montón de pétalos que lucían decorativos y agradaban a la vista. Para ella tras cada tallo y espina había un simbolismo que respetaba profundamente, por lo que era comprensible su ofensa ante la elección de aquel tipo de flores para su hija. Sarada, por su parte, no les culpaba. Infería que sus amigos y su sensei desconocían el significado de esos claveles amarillos. Nadie en su sano juicio le daría a una persona convaleciente un puñado de claveles que representaban, en el lenguaje de las flores, un claro mensaje de rechazo, desprecio y desilusión para quien los reciba. Además, estaban hablando de un patético trio liderado por un revoltoso rubio carente de escrúpulos; un simpático niño de dudosas procedencia y un Jounin tan despistado que desesperaría a cualquier mujer. Una combinación para nada prometedora. Aun así, para Sarada, ese trio de incompetentes le hacía sonreír incluso en circunstancias tan triviales como aquella. Ellos eran sus amigos, como su segunda familia.

Una vez superada la penosa escena de las inapropiadas flores – percibida solo por Sarada -, Sakura hizo los saludos de rigor antes de retirarse y dejarlos charlar tranquilamente. Hablaron por un buen rato donde su sensei se excusó, pues tenía una misión importante, mientras que Boruto y Mitsuki se quedaron un poco más colocándola a Sarada al tanto de su misión actual.

–El trabajo fue duro ¿sabes? – le reprocho Boruto sentado en una silla al revés, apoyando el mentón en el respaldar –. Después de que nos comentaron que estabas bien Sarutobi-sensei nos mandó de nuevo a la mansión ¿Cómo hiciste para cargar esas vigas estando así? ¿Eres un fenómeno o algo así? Dattebasa.

–¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? – bramo Sarada a punto de bañar sus ojos con el carmesí del Sharingan.

–N-nada, nada – se arrepintió Boruto desviando la mirada.

–Nos informaron que debemos seguir con la misión toda esta semana – agrego Mitsuki tomando un sorbo del té que Sakura les había traído a la habitación.

–Y tendremos que hacer tu parte, para variar – le reprocho de nuevo el Uzumaki -. En la próxima misión te tocara hacer trabajo doble para compensarlo, o tal vez mas dangos. Lo que te parezca más factible.

–Interesado – le gruño Sarada cruzándose de brazos.

–Lo de los dangos no es mala idea, tu mamá hace unos increíbles, Sarada. Vaya que es buena cocinera, y también una increíble medic-nin – le alago Mitsuki comiendo uno de los dichosas bolitas. Después de que la pelirrosa se enterara de que todos amaban sus dangos no dudaba en consentir sus paladares.

–¿Viste como la atendió cuando llegamos al hospital? ¡Fue asombroso! – exclamo Boruto con su indiscutible voz chillona -. Fue toda una escena. Te examino en menos de diez segundos y ya sabía que tenías, es como si sus ojos tuvieran una máquina de rayos X. Luego te sentaron y con un golpe en la espada ¡Bam! Estabas tosiendo como loca.

–Y eso no fue todo ¿Recuerdas al shinobi que llego cuando regresábamos a la construcción, el de la pierna amputada? – intervino Mitsuki.

–Uuy, sí – dijo Boruto con desagrado -. Tenía mala pinta.

–Supe que Uchiha-san pudo salvarle la vida ¡Incluso la pierna!

–¡¿Enserio´ttebasa?!

Siguieron alabando las habilidades de su madre por uno buen rato donde Sarada meditaba lo que decían en silencio. Sakura Uchiha era reconocida por sus amplios conocimientos heredados de la mismísima Tsunade-hime legendaria Sennin y Godaime Hokage. Tenía unos zapatos muy grande que llenar, pero lo hizo y con creces. Supero a su maestra como nadie lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera la mismísima Shizune-san. Sarada no decía todo aquello simplemente porque era su madre, todos lo hacían, en todo caso el único que tendría las posibilidades de superarla sería el primer Hokage, pero tenía sus dudas. Había visto muchas veces a su mamá en acción, llena de sudor y sangre, atendiendo a cientos de personas sin descuidar a ninguno. Creía difícil que alguien destacara tanto como ella lo hacía.

–Tenemos que irnos. El deber llama – alerto Mitsuki después de unos minutos más de conversación. Se levantó haciéndole una seña a Boruto para que lo imitara -. Vamos.

–No quiero ir, es mucho trabajo, aun me duelen los hombros de tantas vigas que cargue – se lamentó el rubio a punto de llorar.

–No seas un vago. Sarada necesita descansar y nosotros vamos tarde para la construcción.

Después de un par de reproches por parte de Boruto, se despidieron y Sarada volvió a quedar sola. Paso el día leyendo un libro y viendo televisión, pasando los canales totalmente desganada. En un experimento por salir del circulo vicioso en que se había convertido su día, probo levantarse para estirar las piernas. Mala idea. Aun no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, aunque los episodios de tos habían disminuido, las energías que le quedaban las gastaba en su tosca respiración y el pasar las hojas de la novela " _Como debe morir un ninja_ ". Ante tal debilidad física, se rindió y quedo postrada en la cama todo lo que quedaba de tarde hasta muy entrada la noche.

–La lista de la morgue es muchísimo más optimistas que ese libro – considero Sakura irrumpiendo en la habitación junto a un vaso lleno de agua y un par de píldoras en la otra mano.

–No tengo más nada que leer – increpo Sarada dejando la lectura a un lado para tomar sus medicamentos.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mucho mejor, ya no tengo tanto dolor, aunque si algo de malestar.

–Déjame revisarte.

Sarada le permitió que levantara su camisa para inspeccionarle la espalda con las manos llenas de chakra color verde. Obedeció cada vez que le pedía exhalar e inhalar, y en un par de minutos Sakura le regreso una mirada de satisfacción.

–Hija mía tienes que ser. ¡Sanas como un bólido!, dentro de poco estarás dando saltos con Boruto y Mitsuki lista para tu próxima misión.

–Eso espero, no soporto estar tanto tiempo en cama. Es aburrido.

–Te puedo dar algunos libros que tengo, son algo viejos pero muy buenos.

–La mitad de tus libros son de jutsus médicos – murmuro sin querer sonar grosera –, nada de eso me agrada.

–Acabas de apagar la pequeña esperanza que albergaba de que seas un medic-nin – dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza desalentada.

Normalmente las personas estaban dispuestas a seguir el camino de alguien que admiraban profundamente. En el caso de los pupilos continuarían el legado que dejaban sus maestro y en el caso de los hijos el de sus padres. Era casi un sentido del deber que debía de ser respetado. El inconveniente radicaba en que, para Sarada, sus dos grandes ejemplos a seguir eran un padre nómada con un claro desinterés por su familia y una madre que gastaba sus energías todos los días en la sala de un hospital. Ninguna de esas dos vidas tan disparejas llamaba su atención, en lo absoluto.

–Lo siento, mamá – articulo Sarada encogiéndose de hombros y querer desilusionar aún más a Sakura se justifico diciendo -. No le tengo mucho afecto a la sangre, especialmente a la ajena.

La pelirrosa curvo sutilmente los labios al tiempo en que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama tambaleándose un poco.

–Eso es bueno – murmuro.

Sarada cruzo las piernas bajo las sabanas para darle más espacio sin quitar aun el rostro interrogativo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque pensaras dos veces antes de lastimar a alguien - concluyo con naturalidad.

Sarada arrugo el entrecejo molesta.

–Suena a debilidad.

–Todo lo contrario – intervino su madre viéndola con determinación -. Cualquiera puede golpear a otra persona, hacerle daño a alguien más es muy sencillo. El verdadero desafío es comprender a tu rival y buscar soluciones no por la fuerza sino a través de las palabras.

–Si ese es el caso ¿Debo tener compasión por el enemigo? – entendió Sarada sin perder el disgusto ante el comentario.

–Solo debes de comprender sus ideales, compartir su dolor sin que eso haga cambiar tus principios.

–Pero él no tendrá los mismos principios que yo. No dudaría en atacar.

–Eso es lo que los hace diferentes – añadió Sakura obligando a Sarada a cambiar el ceño fruncido a un rostro lleno de confusión e intriga. La pelirrosa debió percibir el cambio en la expresión de su hija pues suavizo sus gestos y continúo con voz gentil -. La meta en una batalla no es acabar con la otra persona y terminar un conflicto con los puños cerrados. Descifrar las calamidades de tu contrincante puede hacerte entender lo duro que ha sido para él vivir en este mundo shinobi.

Sarada bajo la mirada. Su madre tenía razón. Todo aquello le recordaba algo que había aprendido el día anterior, solo que estaba vez se aplicaba a otra situación, pero el fin era el mismo.

–Empatía – dijo por fin después de un par de segundos de meditación.

–Exactamente – sonrió Sakura feliz por la respuesta de la pequeña Uchiha.

–Sarutobi-sensei nos ha enseñado sobre eso.

Sakura se acercó a Sarada, le quito los anteojos con delicadeza y los dejo en la mesita de noche junto al libro que estaba leyendo minutos atrás.

–Konohamaru vivió tiempos difíciles – siseo sin ver directamente a los ojos azabaches atentos a cada palabra -. La guerra te hace ver las cosas de manera distinta, te cambia, te hace más fuerte.

–La cuarta guerra… - repitió Sarada para sí misma.

Jamás escuchaba a Sakura hablar sobre la guerra. Cuando podía exprimirle algo de información comenzaba con " _fueron días muy difíciles_ ", pasando por " _perdimos a muchos compañeros_ " y terminaba agregando con sus inconfundibles sonrisas " _Gracias al cielo que todo eso ya termino, no hay necesidad de contar historias tristes_ ". Pero generalmente era Sarada la que preguntaba, su madre de ningún modo rememoraba aquellos días.

–No sueles hablar de eso - comento la menor de los Uchiha -. Nunca.

–No es el típico cuento de hadas que le narras a tu hija antes de dormir – enfatizo Sakura, advirtiendo el interés de su hija por conocer más información sobre la guerra por lo que concluyó diciendo -. Bien, mucha charla por hoy. Es hora de descansar.

–No tengo sueño - se adelantó a decir -. Quiero que me cuentes una historia.

–Sabes muy bien que no hablare de la guerra.

–Lo sé – debía improvisar algo rápido, algo que no cambiara el rumbo de la conversación y así enterarse sobre la desempeño de sus padres durante el combate -. Pero puedes contarme algo distinto.

–¿Cómo qué?

–No lo sé – un bombillo se encendió en alguna parte de su cerebro. Sakura era medic-nin, seguramente su trabajo durante la guerra había sido atender pacientes gravemente heridos, lo peores casos son los que ocurren durante las batallas. Sonrió internamente y agrego con un toque de inocencia en su voz -. Que tal, el peor paciente que te ha toco atender.

Sakura arqueo una ceja.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso?

–Curiosidad.

–¿De verdad quieres saber? Tomando en cuenta tu pobre afecto por escenas de cuerpos en descomposición.

–Tómalo como una oportunidad para hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre ser una medic-nin – estaba cerca, ya podía imaginarse los admirables actos heroicos de su madre. No resistió el silencio así que insistió -. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Quién fue?

Sakura coloco el dedo índice en su mentón, pensativa.

–Fue unos tres años después de la guerra – Sarada dejo caer la cabeza decepcionada, estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Escuchó como Sakura reía divertida - ¿Desilusionada?

Su madre era perceptiva, demasiado para su gusto.

–Algo – bufo cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Quieres que aun así te lo cuente? No tiene nada que ver con la cuarta guerra.

–Sigo con la curiosidad ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

–Bastante malo. No solo por sus heridas, sino por su mal genio y ese incorregible carácter de autosuficiencia – bufo Sakura negando con la cabeza en desaprobación.

–Ahora sí has despertado mi intriga, suéltalo ¿Quién fue?

La pelirrosa dio un fuerte resoplido antes de decir con un deje de cansancio.

–Tu padre.

–¡¿Que?!

Sarada dio un respingo donde _Motas_ cayó de medio lado. No tenía las gafas puestas pero estaba segura que Sakura reprimía una carcajada.

–Imagine que pondrías esa cara.

–¡¿Como pretendes que me ponga?!

–Tranquila, Sarada.

–¿Papá estuvo a punto de morir? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Cómo paso? – grito sin medir el tono de su voz. Tosió un poco por el exceso de energía que empeño, pero no le importaba. Ya no le interesaba la guerra, quería saber más sobre esa historia ¿Qué le habría sucedido a su papá como para merecer el puesto número uno en la lista de " _peores pacientes_ " de su madre?

–Si quieres que te cuente tienes que calmarte. La historia es bastante larga – le advirtió la pelirrosa buscando una posición más cómoda en la colcha -. Fue durante una misión que duro dos años.

–¿Enserio? – dijo emocionada – Dime ¿Cómo paso?

–Bueno, todo comenzó…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Buenas, gente bonita! Espero que estén súper bien :)

Millones de gracias por todos esos reviews, follows y fav. Cada vez que leía uno me sacaban una sonrisa tan grande como la de Cheshire, y no exagero. Me contenta mucho que les guste la historia, tenía tanto tiempo sin publicar algo que había olvidado lo lindo que es recibir mensajes como los de ustedes. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Sé que el anterior termino con demasiado drama, pero necesitaba una excusa para enfermar a Sarada y, al parecer, desmayarla en plena misión fue la primera opción que contemple viable jeje. En fin, les adelanto que el siguiente será parte del pasado y desde la perspectiva de Sakura.

Una cosita que quisiera acotar. Cuando comencé a escribir este Fic empecé a indagar en el lenguaje de las flores y realmente me encanto. Era un tipo de comunicación que se utilizaba en la época victoriana que me pareció una forma curiosa y muy sutil de dejarles mensajitos conforme la historia se desarrolla. Esto explica porque verán algunas referencias de flores durante las narraciones. No los saturare sobre este tema, simplemente los colocare en los momentos adecuados.

Sin más que decir me despido. De nuevo les agradezco enormemente por los mensajes: Lizzet, Yarlx, tatutu, Aidil, eliimg y todos aquellos que dejaron follows y fav y los que siguen la historia desde el anonimato. Gracias ¡Son increíbles! Cuídense mucho, nos leemos.

Bye Bye :3


	3. La justicia de la muerte

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **III**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Día 1**

Era finales de otoño y el frio comenzaba a asechar en la aldea oculta entre la Hoja. La calma en la gran ciudad prevalecía ante todo, aunque los pacientes seguían llegando como hojas caídas al Hospital Central de Konoha. Sakura pidió aquel día el turno de consultas. La semana pasada había estado todo el tiempo en emergencias, por lo que necesitaba un rato de calma con pacientes que no estuvieran en la fina línea entre la vida y la muerte.

–¿Duele aquí? – pregunto la pelirrosa mientras masajeaba la rodilla derecha de un pequeño niño.

–No – negó con determinación el infante.

Cambio la posición de sus manos generando una pequeña presión sobre la piel.

–¿Ahora? – pregunto de nuevo.

–No – repitió, esta vez arrugando el entrecejo.

Sakura mitigo las ganas de sonreír para al instante en que aplicaba un poco más de fuerza en la misma zona, no lo suficiente como para dañar el tejido pero si para confirmar sus sospechas. El pequeño ahogo un gritillo dejando que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

–No se vale mentirle al doctor, Yukito – le reprocho colocando los brazos en jarra.

–D-de verdad no me duele, Haruno-san. Soy muy fuerte, puedo resistir esto y más – mintió el pequeño elevando la quijada para exponer su tenacidad ante cualquier daño físico.

–Veremos si puedes resistir el regaño de tu madre cuando regreses a casa lleno de vendas.

Los ojos de Yukito se abrieron como platos y todo el valor que antes profesaba se perdió en un destello fugaz de terror.

–¿Es muy necesario? – dijo por lo bajo.

–Lamentablemente sí – susurro la pelirrosa.

–Estoy perdido.

Sakura sonrió mientras tomaba los utensilios necesarios para vendarlo.

–Cuéntame ¿Por qué te subiste a ese árbol de Camelias? ¿Una de tus tantas travesuras?

–Mmm, bueno – desvió la mirada avergonzado -. Quería tomar una flor.

–¿Una flor? – repitió.

–Si – afirmó queriendo sonar indiferente -. Como todo se está secando por la llegada del otoño me pareció extraño ver una flor que no estuviera marchita.

–¿Y para que la querías? – pregunto Sakura intrigada a lo que Yukito respondió con un sutil sonrojo.

–P-para regalársela a a-alguien especial – balbuceo sin mirarla a los ojos.

–¡¿Enserio?! – exclamo la pelirrosa emocionada. Una historia de amor era suficiente para hacerla desviar de su trabajo actual - ¿Y quién es la afortunada que ha robado el corazón del pequeño Yukito?

–Este... Bueno, y-yo... – chillo pasando las mejillas de un tenue rubor a un rojo intenso.

–Vamos. Puedes contármelo – le dijo acercándose lo suficiente para que solo él le escuchara -. Soy médico, se guardar secretos.

El niño trago en seco mientras Sakura aguardaba expectante. Era poco común verlo tan abochornado. Por lo general tenía ese instinto vivaracho que le hacía meterse en problemas con más frecuencia de lo que su madre quisiera. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sudando a cantaros, con los cachetes encendidos y estrangulando su camisa con manos temblorosas.

Sakura sonrió divertida. Era todo un encanto.

–Está bien, Yukito – le tranquilizo con una sonrisas. Sería demasiada maldad junta si continuaba forzándolo a hablar. Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y agrego con suavidad -. No tienes porqué contármelo.

Aparentemente Yukito tomo el comentario como un acto de cobardía ya que, en el rato que llevaban juntos, había querido demostrar todo lo contrario.

El niño se removió incómodo y, sin previo aviso, extendió las manos en dirección a ella en un impulsivo ataque de osadía. La pelirrosa tuvo que arrastrase hacia atrás con la silla y así poder ver lo que le ofrecía entre sus magullados dedos. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de distinguir una pequeña flor de Camelia de color blanco, algo maltratada pero en esencia hermosa.

–¡Haruno-san!– grito Yukito con los ojos totalmente cerrados llamando la atención de un puñado de personas a su alrededor - ¡Haruno-san acepte este obsequio como muestra de mi cariño!

Sakura quedo perpleja asimilando el regalo que le extendía. Admiro la flor en silencio y luego levanto la mirada en dirección al niño. Se le veía tenso además de preocupado pues habían pasado varios segundos y no recibía respuesta, aparte de que las risillas de los pacientes en las camas contiguas no ayudaban en nada a su nerviosismo.

La pelirrosa contuvo una risilla. Si antes le parecía un encanto, ahora era toda una ternura.

Cuando el pequeño pensó que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y no sería correspondido, Sakura se abalanzo sobre él estampándole un suave beso en la frente.

–Ha-Haruno-san – maulló incrédulo abriendo los ojos de par en par.

–Gracias por esforzarte en buscar la flor, Yukito – Tomo el obsequio entre sus manos oliendo el aroma a primavera que aún quedaba entre los pétalos. Alzo la mirada y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas -. Es la más hermosa que he visto.

Yukito le regreso otra sonrisa carente de tres dientes, lleno de satisfacción.

–Prométeme que la próxima vez no te meterás en problemas – le regaño Sakura en un tono jovial.

–Haré lo posible, Haruno-san – respondió el pequeño rascándose la nuca.

Poco después llego su mamá gritando a los cuatro vientos y se llevó a Yukito que, a pesar de recibir el sermón de su vida, no perdió por un instante la alegría en su rostro.

–¿Flechando corazones desde la primera infancia, eh Sakura? – intervino alguien tras ella una vez que su paciente se hubo retirado.

Sakura no tuvo la necesidad de darse la vuelta para ver a la dueña de aquella voz escandalosa e hilarante. Habían pasado demasiados años como para no reconocer el sonido de los inmensos tacones de su mejor amiga al caminar y no digamos del fuerte aroma a jardín silvestre que asfixiaría a cualquier alérgico al polen.

–Es una Camelia Blanca – se pavoneo Sakura restregándole en la cara su obsequio una vez la Yamanaka llego hasta su lado.

–Gran cosa – respondió Ino desviando la mirada.

–Oh vamos, sabes lo que significa – toco los suaves pétalos blanquecinos mientras sonreía divertida - ¿No es toda una ternura?

–Esa caída debió golpear al niño en la cabeza. Nadie puede ser tan idiota.

–Solo estas celosa porque no te han regalado la única flor de toda Konoha, Ino – le aspecto sacándole la lengua.

La rubia arqueo una ceja.

–¿Sabes que los Yamanaka tenemos una floristería, verdad?

–No arruinaras este momento.

–En fin – bufo Ino en un resoplido, resignada a que aquella pelea terminaría en un círculo vicioso de insultos ingeniosos y palabrería sin sentido -. Traigo un mensaje.

–¿De qué hablas? - pregunto la Haruno desviando la mirada de sus manos.

La muchacha a su lado cambio el peso de su cuerpo a una pierna y transformo su semblante a uno más serio.

–El Hokage nos ha mandado a llamar.

Sakura oscureció deliberadamente sus gestos al escucharla.

–¿Ahora? – pregunto, esta vez en un tono más grave.

–Ahora – repitió la Yamanaka.

Diez minutos después Sakura e Ino estaban de pie frente a al escritorio de Hatake Kakashi. El hombre tras los edificios de papeles y archivos amontonados les devolvía una mirada intensa. Sakura percibió el peso del título de Hokage sobre los hombros de su sensei. Sus ojos estaban levemente decaídos y la poca piel que mostraba de su rostro estaba pálida. Conto más de cinco anillos marrones en la mesa, prueba irrefutable de la sobredosis de café que había consumido. Algo groso había pasado, lo bastante preocupante como para alterar tanto el semblante del ninja copia.

–Gracias por venir tan deprisa – saludo Kakashi a secas. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y los codos sobre la mesa dedicando toda su atención a las Kunoichis frente a él -. Imagino que saben porque están aquí.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño en respuesta.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última misión, hace casi un año atrás. Sakura, luego de salvar a la humanidad entera de los planes de Toneri junto a sus amigos, dejó a un lado el trabajo de campo y se dedicó de enteramente a sus pacientes en el Hospital Central. Pero ¿Por qué había tomado esa decisión tan drástica? simple: ahora reinaba la paz.

Konoha, luego de la cuarta guerra, había resuelto salir de los escombros y alzarse como una de las más grandes potencias Shinobis de toda la región. Los rastros de las antiguas batallas desaparecieron con el esfuerzo de la gran Alianza que aún persistía hasta ese entonces. Después de tanta lucha, de tanto derramamiento de sangre, después de la muerte de tantos inocentes, por primera vez en tanto tiempo el peligro no les asechaba... o eso creía Sakura.

Kakashi le dedico una mirada prolongada a su antigua pupila y esta lo pudo leer sin ningún problema. Ya se hacía una idea general de que podría estar pasando y sus planes de estar tranquila con pacientes en el consultorio no encajaban en los proyectos del Hokage.

– Iré directamente al grano – continuo Kakashi sin moverse un milímetro de su rígida postura -. Hemos tenido últimamente problemas con una nueva organización que ha surgido desde las sombras. Todos los ninjas que la conforman son de Rango S en el libro _Bingo_ , buscados como mercenarios, homicidas, criminales y más.

–¿Una nueva organización? – Intervino Sakura arrugando aún más el entrecejo - ¿Intenta reestablecer de nuevo Akatsuki?

–No, estos tienen un fin aun peor que el que tenía Akatsuki.

¿Aún peor? ¿Qué podía ser peor que una organización dedicada al exterminio de la libertad de los Shinobis? Sakura trago en seco. Sus predicciones se encaminaban por la dirección correcta y eso no le gustaba para nada.

–¿De qué habla? – exigió Ino, seguramente preguntándose lo mismo que la pelirrosa.

–Se hacen llamar _Shinsei_. Todos son nativos del norte, del país de la Cascada. Esta semana nos ha llegado una carta del señor Feudal pidiendo apoyo para combatirles – Kakashi cerró los ojos con cansancio como si lo que dijera a continuación fuese algo muy difícil de pronunciar-. Han aniquilado a tres pueblos donde solo habitaban civiles... No dejaron a nadie con vida.

–¿Que-e? – balbuceo Ino mientras su rostro perdía color.

Sakura tembló ligeramente. Las imágenes de la cuarta guerra pasaron como un terrible recordatorio en las mentes de ambas medic-nin. Gente inocente corriendo por sus vidas, niños muertos de hambre, cadáveres esparcidos en la tierra sin poder enterrarlos o dedicarles una simple plegaria.

–¿Por qué? – pregunto Sakura ahora con la rabia surcándole las venas - ¿Por qué atentar con la vida de tantos inocentes?

Kakashi volvió a abrir los ojos. Estaba imperturbable. La situación era delicada pero no lo suficiente como para que el Hokage perdiera la cordura.

–Su lema es: " _Aquellos que carecen del potencial de ser Shinobis no merecen vivir en este mundo_ " – respondió con voz gruesa.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y formó dos puños con sus manos en un intento por controlar su ira. Sin embargo, la Kunoichi a su lado no era de las personas que se reservaba el enojo para sus adentros.

–¡¿Por qué las naciones no han hecho algo?! - recrimino Ino indignada. Estaba exasperada. Alzaba las manos para enfatizar sus palabras mientras le regresaba una mirada iracunda a Kakashi tras el escritorio -. Podemos destruir a esa banda de criminales si unimos nuestras fuerzas. Por algo la alianza se formó y se mantiene desde la cuarta guerra, fue la única manera de detener a Akatsuki y Madara.

–Esto es diferente – le reprocho el Hokage levantando la voz para opacar los gritos de la rubia -. El país de la Cascada está lidiando con un problema interno. Son gente muy orgullosa, prefieren resolver esto por sus propios medios, demostrarle a las demás naciones que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar una posible guerra civil.

Ino callo avergonzada y Kakashi continúo con el mismo tono calmado de siempre.

–Mantuvieron la situación bajo perfil por mucho tiempo. Nosotros en Konoha no teníamos casi conocimiento sobre ello, solo rumores de un grupo de criminales que asedian a los pueblerinos, nada de gran calibre. Hasta que nos llegó información por parte de uno de nuestros espías dos semanas atrás. La organización hizo su primera jugada. Un pueblo cerca de la costa fue su objetivo... aniquilaron a todos en menos de un día – hizo una pausa para mantener sus emociones al margen antes de seguir con un tono de voz más enérgico y firme -. Los ninjas del país tomaron medidas al respecto pero no han podido retenerlos, su fuerza militar no es nada comparada a la magnitud de _Shinsei_. Ahora han pedido ayuda a la única aldea que confían y no pretendemos darles la espalda.

–¿Naruto sabe de esto? – intervino Sakura maquinalmente. Su hermano era una persona demasiado visceral, si conocía aquella situación no dudaría en salir volando en lomos de Kurama en dirección al País de la Cascada.

–Está en una misión en Suna junto a Shikamaru y el equipo 8 – Kakashi se movió del ostentoso asiento y les dio la espalda a ambas Kunoichis para fijarse en el ventanal que daba hacia la aldea -. Hace dos días llevamos fuerza militar a la zona de batalla. Nos han informado que la pelea ha sido muy dura. Hemos perdido demasiados Shinobis. Necesitamos la fuerza de Naruto pero el tiempo es crucial, no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir esperando. Y en este momento necesitan con urgencia un pelotón médico – mantuvo su posición con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y levanto la voz con rudeza alertando a las presentes –. Ino.

–¡Hai! – respondió la aludida con firmeza.

–Serás la líder del escuadrón, Sakura será tu segunda al mando. Tendrás un destacamento de diez medic-nin a tu cargo.

–Entendido.

–Su misión primordial es dar apoyo médico a todos los ninjas en batalla, si es necesario lucharan junto a ellos. Solo si es necesario – repitió Kakashi queriendo subrayar ese detalle. Hizo una pausa para tomar aire -. Asumo que están dispuestas y de acuerdo.

Sakura trago en seco. El comentario era un mensaje subliminal dirigido exclusivamente para ella, cosa que hasta Ino supo interpretar.

A pesar de los años, su nuevo cargo como Hokage o el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, Kakashi seguía preocupándose ella. Ciertamente estaba inquieto por sus meses fuera de combate y posible falta de práctica. Pero, esta vez, Sakura le demostraría que sus habilidades no habían menguada. Les enseñaría que la sala de emergencia podía llegar a ser lo mismo que un campo de batalla.

–Puede haber pasado un tiempo – dijo por fin Sakura sonriendo de medio lado -. Pero aún no me he oxidado, sensei.

El Hokage relajo los hombros al escucharla y Sakura sintió un deje de nostalgia. Sí. Aún tenía ese aire paternal y sobreprotector, y ella seguía teniendo la necesidad de hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

–Confió en que así será – respondió Kakashi soltando un último suspiro como si se quitara un peso de encima con solo oír a su antigua protegida. Giro sobre sus talones y le regreso una mirada llena determinación a las dos Kunoichis - ¿Alguna duda sobre la misión?

Ino y Sakura negaron con la cabeza y el Hokage asintió complacido.

–Saldrán a las cinco de la tarde – les dijo -. Suerte.

Ambas hicieron una inclinación en señal de respeto y desaparecieron en una pantalla de humo.

Media hora después, los diez medic-nin partieron en dirección norte, rumbo al país de la Cascada. Al paso en que iban llegarían a la mañana del día siguiente y era necesario que así fuera. El Hokage les había dejado muy en claro la importancia de su participación en el campo de batalla, por lo que la tensión entre ellos era increíblemente densa. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, solo se repartían miradas inquietas y susurros ininteligibles. Tenían miedo, y nadie podía culparlos. La magnitud de la situación generaba un aire de nerviosismo que hacía temblar hasta el más veterano, el temor de que aquello explotara como una nueva guerra ninja era tangible.

Ino encabezaba el grupo saltando con avidez de rama en rama y Sakura la seguía de cerca, estudiándola desde una distancia prudencial.

Era la primera vez que su amiga obtenía un cargo tan grande para una misión del tipo médico, usualmente elegían a Sakura para esas cosas – incluso después de tanto tiempo fuera de combate-. Aun así no se sentía celosa ni mucho menos menospreciada. Todo lo contrario. Estaba feliz porque Ino liderara un grupo de ninjas al campo de batalla. Sin embargo temía por su amiga. La primera vez siempre era difícil.

* * *

 **Día 2**

–Yamanaka-san, estamos cerca – anuncio Udon, el amigo de Konohamaru, un muchacho menudo con habilidades sensoriales muy útil para la situación.

Atravesaron la frontera a eso de las cinco de mañana, el sol no había salido aún y la oscuridad seguía siendo plena. Según los informes de inteligencia, que Ino manejaba a la perfección y en tiempo real, reportaban fuertes enfrentamientos en el límite de ambos países. Habían dormido poco, por no decir que pasaron la noche en vela, pero era necesario, si lo que decían era verdad la batalla había durado más de dos días y las bajas aumentaban a cada minuto.

–¡Todos escuchen con atención! – grito Ino lo suficientemente fuerte para que la unidad entera les escuchasen sin perder el ritmo en cada salto -. Nos dirigimos al principal campo de batalla, necesito que todos estén preparados para lo que suceda. Nuestra principal misión es atender a los heridos, no se entrometan en el combate a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Somos apoyo médico no militar. Si ocurre alguna altercado los enlazaré y guiaré a otros sitios donde nos necesiten ¿Entendido?

–¡Hai! – gritaron todos al unísono.

–¡Muy bien! ¡En marcha!

Pasaron una arboleda y sin más preámbulo llegaron al campo de batalla saltando todos al mismo tiempo. Sakura controlo sus impulsos por exclamar un grito de asombro cuando aterrizo tras Ino.

Lo que antes era un bosque, ahora era una tierra desbastada, llena de cadáveres sembrados a lo largo y ancho. Los árboles que antes poblaban el lugar estaban calcinados, destruidos o a medio derrumbar. En ciertos lugares yacían agujeros inmensos, provocados por la intensa batalla, que se convertirían en la tumba de muchos de los que allí se encontraban. El olor a sangre y metal les saludo de improvisto cuando un ráfaga de viento choco contra los muy impresionados medic-nin. No podían concebir lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Estaban en medio de un caos. El comienzo de una desgracia.

Sakura se percató que la llegada de su pelotón no fue advertida por ninguno de los presentes en el campo. A pesar de estar todo en ruinas, el silencio reinaba entre ellos. Poca gente permanecía en pie pero ninguna estaba peleando, solo se miraban entre sí llenos de ceniza y polvo. La pelirrosa, extrañada, paso una mirada fugaz por el rostro de cada uno de los ninjas de la Cascada. Lucían demacrados e indudablemente agotados, pero en sus ojos existía un brillo de alivio que llamo su atención. Algo había sucedido.

Ino debió llegar a la misma conclusión que Sakura, pues se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a sus subordinados.

–Al parecer ha acabado la batalla en esta zona– interpreto luego de un rápido análisis del terreno -. Aun así tenemos trabajo por hacer.

La Yamanaka señalo a la pelirrosa con la mirada. Esta asintió, levanto la mano y dijo.

–¡Despliéguense!

Todos gritaron en señal afirmativa y saltaron en busca del primer cuerpo con vida que apareciera en su radar. Sakura no les imitó, en cambio se acercó a Ino que, al igual que ella, esperaba intercambiar unas palabras con su segunda al mando.

–Dudo que la información de inteligencia estuviera errada – explico la Yamanaka sin quitar la vista del campo que les rodeaba.

–La tierra está fresca. Al igual que las heridas de muchos. Este lugar fue el escenario de una pelea muy reciente – contemplo Sakura sacando conjeturas tan rápido como su mente se lo permitía -. La información no estaba errada, solo desfasada.

Ino lanzo una maldición ininteligible.

–Esto está peor de lo que esperaba.

Sakura guardo silencio. De todos los escenarios posibles para su primera misión como líder, a Ino le tuvo que tocar aquel. Además de los guerreros dispersos y los centenares de heridos, se encontraban desprovistos de una información veraz por la cual fiarse. Cualquier novato se sentiría acorralado. A pesar de ello, su amiga no se veía angustiada en lo más mínimo, pero Sakura la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba inquieta.

–¿Qué haremos? - pregunto la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos.

–Iré a hablar con el líder de este destacamento. Tal vez nos aclare algunas dudas.

–¿Necesitas algo?

–Cubre mi puesto mientras tanto y lidera a los nuestros en el campo. Mantenme al tanto cuando regrese - murmuro Ino con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba analizando todo con sumo detenimiento. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación al chochar la vista contra el rostro calmado de los supervivientes de la batalla – No hay que bajar la guardia.

–El enemigo puede estar cerca – añadió la Haruno.

–Opino lo mismo.

Sakura le observo por el rabillo del ojo. Quería hacer algo para calmar su ansiedad. No pretendía decirle esa típica mentira de " _todo va a estar bien_ ". Ese no era su estilo. Su forma de reconfortar en situaciones tan delicadas como aquella era decir algo como "¿ _Sabes? esto será un desastre, pero yo me quedo_ ".

–Debería usar a Katsuyu-san – se ofreció luego de unos minutos de meditación.

–No – gruño Ino interpretando las sugerencias de Sakura para apaciguar su nerviosismo -. No estamos tan desesperados.

La pelirrosa sonrió para sus adentros. Al parecer Ino la conocía muy bien. Y, a decir verdad, más que mejores amigas esas dos se podían considerar hermanas.

–¿Estarás bien? – pregunto por lo bajo.

–No te preocupes por mí. No creas que por ser mi primera misión como capitán me de miedo un par de papanatas como _Shinsei_ – le advirtió la Yamanaka fijando por primera vez la atención en Sakura y con un gesto divertido le ordeno -. Ya haz perdido mucho tiempo en esta cháchara. Ve a hacer lo que mejor se te da, frentona.

La pelirrosa soltó una risa. Esa era la Ino que conocía. Una Kunoichi pedante y sin miedo a nada, que trasmitía seguridad con solo decir un par de palabras. Ya podía ver el potencial de líder que poco a poco surgía de su amiga.

–Como digas, capitana – se mofó Sakura.

Se despidió con un saludo militar y sin más preámbulo dio un salto en dirección este.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de cuerpos sin vida que encontró en su camino, no tardó mucho en toparse con sus primeros pacientes. Eran alrededor de quince o veinte shinobis que se habían reagrupado en la base de una gran roca para practicar los primeros auxilios. Habían usado pedazos de madera calcinada para entablillar las fracturas y vendaron con sus propias ropas rasgadas las lesiones que sangraban en abundancia. Sakura, una vez estuvo a su lado, les agasajo por sus buenas intenciones, a pesar de que algunos colaboraron inconscientemente en generar un ambiente perfecto para una posible infección.

Hizo un escaneo general de todos los presentes y concluyo al final que, en promedio, sus heridas no eran tan graves. La gran mayoría presentaba dos o más fractura y unas cuantas heridas corto punzante que no atentaban contra la vida de ninguno. El que estaba en peor estado tenía una hemorragia interna que controlo sin mayores inconvenientes y otro que no tuvo más remedio que apuntarle tres dedos de la mano derecha, aun así todos sobrevivirían.

Se juzgó duramente cuando una sensación de regocijo la embarco una vez que se dedicó de lleno a atenderlos. No era una situación que debía causarle placer ni mucho menos agradarle, pero no podía contener la adrenalina que surcaba sus venas. Era una sensación que sentía tan familiar que la cautivaba hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Hacia lo que amaba y ver como todos vivirían para contar sobre su pelea contra _Shinsei_ era la mejor recompensa que aquella misión le podría ofrecer.

Sin embargo nada podía ser perfecto.

Una mujer del grupo, luego de ser atendida por una fractura en el húmero, la arrastro desesperada hasta un cuerpo oculto entre uno de los agujeros esparcidos en la tierra. Al principio la llevaba a los tirones luego Sakura interpreto su angustia y se adelantó hasta donde le señalaba. Era un hoyo profundo cerca de la roca donde atendía a los otros ninjas, solo que un poco más al norte. El brillo del sol que amanecía entre las montañas le dificulto el trabajo de distinguir que había exactamente allá abajo, pero luego de adaptarse a la oscuridad reconoció la silueta de un hombre en el fondo. Era un sujeto de no más de treinta años de edad que escupía sangre por la boca mientras una estaca de metal le atravesaba aterradoramente el abdomen de un lado al otro. La pelirrosa quedo atónita cuando fijo primero su mirada en el moribundo hombre y luego a la mujer a su lado.

–¡¿Por qué no me llamaron antes?! – exclamó exasperada.

Había pasado casi una hora atendiendo a los compañeros de ese sujeto y ninguno se tomó la molestia de llamar a Sakura para hacer algo al respecto. Era de sentido común que los peores pacientes debían de ser atendidos primero, y ése hombre calificaba para ese puesto. En cambio ellos prefirieron salvar sus pellejos antes que el de su camarada.

La pelirrosa gruño furiosa.

–Y-yo... – tartamudeo la mujer a su lado sin saber cómo justificarse.

No le dio tiempo de responder y de un salto llego junto al hombre, reservándose las ganas de seguir gritándole a la muchacha. Debía calmar esa mezcla de ira e incredulidad que asediaba su cordura. El paciente frente ella era su prioridad, nada más importaba.

–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno – le dijo con gentileza. De cerca la cosa lucia aun peor y estaba segura de que no mejorarían -. He venido a ayudarle.

El sujeto sonrió mostrando los dientes bañados en sangre.

–V-vaya. S-i que e-eres linda... – murmuro soltando una gran cantidad de aquel líquido vital desde sus labios -. M-me recuerdas a e-ella.

–Por favor, no hable.

Pero fue inútil. El sujeto no la escucho, e inicio un largo monologo sobre la historia de su familia. Hablaba maravillas de su esposa y las divertidas anécdotas de su pequeña hija de cinco años. Llego incluso a fantasear sobre la fiesta que haría cuando regresara a casa y de cómo recibiría a todos con un enérgico abrazo. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. No lo quería escuchar. Era duro ver como el pobre sujeto parloteaba de sus seres queridos cuando una estaca de metal le atravesaba el abdomen.

Sus supuestos compañeros rodearon el tope del agujero, contemplando la escena con un nudo en la garganta. No necesitaban ser médico para concluir que su estado era malo. Algunos cubrieron sus caras presas del llanto o se alejaban del lugar sin poder resistir el dolor que les causaba ver al hombre en ese estado. Aquellos eran los rostros del arrepentimiento y la pena. Sakura no dirigió en ningún momento la mirada a los espectadores, para ella solo existía el extraño bajo sus manos.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y, para ese entonces, el hombre ya había perdido demasiada sangre y su tez se tornó blanquecina. La pelirrosa, consciente de que era un caso perdido, no prescindió de su labor. Estaría con él hasta el último minuto, aun si debía soportar sus últimas palabras. Porque sí, esa era la parte más dolorosa de su trabajo, pero alguien debía de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el terrible peso de la muerte. Ya que de algo estaba completamente segura: Nadie debía morir solo.

Escuchó como el llanto de los demás se incrementó cuando alejó las manos del cuerpo sin vida del sujeto. Le cerró los parpados suavemente y se dispuso a admirarlo en silencio. Fue un hombre alto, fuerte y muy valiente. Que amaba profundamente a su familia, recordándola hasta el último instante... hasta el último suspiro.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué les sucedería a su hija y a su esposa? La niña viviría sin un padre que la viera crecer y convertirse en toda una mujer. No estaría allí para su boda o para conocer a su primer nieto. Y su esposa sufriría la pérdida de aquel que tanto amó hasta el fin de sus días. La ausencia de ese hombre dejaría heridas muy profundas en el corazón de sus seres queridos. Heridas de las que Sakura, aun con sus vastos conocimientos, jamás podría curar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por controlar sus emociones desbocadas. Nada de aquello era justo... pero la muerte nunca lo era.

Oculto la lagrima que se derramaba por su mejilla y salió del agujero en un gran salto. Afuera, todos los compañeros del hombre aguardaban en lúgubre silencio las palabras de la pelirrosa. Ellos sabían la respuesta, sin embargo querían escucharla de manos de un profesional, tal vez así estarían convencidos de su partida.

Sakura bajo la mirada.

En sus años como medic-nin había presenciado muchos escenarios similares y cada uno era tan dolorosos como el primero. No importaba si se trataba de un simple desconocido como él, todos tenían el mismo efecto en ella y decir aquellas palabras a los familiares siempre era duro, demasiado duro.

–Lamento mucho su perdida – expreso con profundo pesar.

Nadie le respondió, y tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran. Solo intensificaron su llanto y se comenzaron a abrazar unos con otros. Sakura mantuvo la calma y se acercó a la mujer que le había indicado donde estaba el cuerpo.

–Debo irme – miro de reojo el agujero tras ella y le devolvió una mirada intensa a la llorosa mujer -. Confió en que estará en buenas manos.

Como la última vez, no esperó a que respondiera, por lo que dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar en un salto.

No podía quedarse ni un minuto más, la impotencia nublaba su juicio y la imagen del hombre regresaba cada instante a su mente. Sus heridas eran graves, pero no lo suficiente para espantarla. Estaba segura de que lo hubiera podido salvar. Había atendido a pacientes en peores circunstancias y sobrevivieron. Si le hubieran dicho con anticipación él seguiría vivo y nadie estaría sollozando alrededor de un cadáver que jamás debió existir.

Sakura se detuvo en seco en pleno camino y coloco una mano en su pecho para calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

No, no era la culpa de ellos. De ninguno de ellos. No. Todo aquello fue su error. La culpa de que una esposa quedara viuda y una niña quedara huérfana de padre era por su incompetencia. Si _hubiera_ registrado el lugar con detenimiento, si se _hubiera_ percatado de la existencia de ese hombre, si le _hubiera_ atendido desde un buen principio estaría vivo... Solo si _hubiera_. Sí, esa pequeña palabra era la dueña de su remordimiento. Simplemente quería echarle la culpa a alguien más con tal de no sufrir por sus faltas. Sin embargo ya era muy tarde. Y Sakura sabía que, a pesar todo, cargaría aquel doloroso pecado por el resto de su vida.

...

Continuo con su carrera, en busca de más sobrevivientes, pero no tuvo la dicha de encontrar a muchos. El lugar podía pasar fácilmente por un cementerio. Entre más se adentraba al centro de batalla decaían deliberadamente las expectativas de encontrar a alguien con vida. Sin embargo sus esperanzas nunca disminuyeron, pues se prometió a si misma que sin importar cuantos encontrara ni las terribles condiciones en que estuvieran: no dejaría morir a otro Shinobi, no mientras ella estuviera allí.

Fue al medio día cuando a lo lejos, cerca de un árbol caído, diviso tres cuerpos. Uno de ellos se movía incómodamente entre el follaje seco del manzano destrozado. Una vez Sakura lo hubo divisado apresuro el paso hasta saltar con gracia hasta su lado. Era un hombre mayor, de la edad de Jiraiya-san antes de morir.

–No se mueva – le dijo Sakura - Hemos venido a ayudarle.

–¡No! Atiende primero a Fuku y a Chikara – exigió el hombre señalando a los dos cuerpos tendidos unos metros más allá. Sakura no respondió cosa que el sujeto interpreto al instante -. Tsk. Malditos...

–Lo lamento... llegamos tarde.

–¿Konoha? – pregunto señalando la bandana en la coronilla de la medic-nin.

–Sí, somos de Konoha – afirmó Sakura al mismo tiempo que lo estudiaba desde la distancia. Respiraba forzadamente, tal vez dos costillas rotas, el muslo fracturado a nivel de la epífisis distal del fémur y un juego de moretones en el brazo derecho. Sin daños neurológicos importantes, nada grave. Se salvaría -. Por favor no se mueva.

–Tsk. Él también lo era ¿Sabes?... él nos salvó.

–¿De qué habla? – pregunto Sakura concentrando chakra en sus manos y desviando la mirada solo cuando el hombre continuo hablando.

–Era un gigante... tenía una flecha que mato a Akaoshi ¡Jah! ese desgraciado se lo merecía – Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Akaoshi era el sujeto que figuraba como líder de _Shinsei_ , lo recordaba de unos papeles que leyó antes de partir de la aldea. El viejo se removió incomodo antes de continuar -. Estaría recogiendo nuestros cadáveres si no hubiera sido por ese muchacho de Konoha.

¿Muchacho de Konoha? Probablemente el viejo estaba hablando de alguno de los refuerzos que Kakashi había enviado.

–¿De quién habla, señor?

–Ya no importa, debe de estar muerto. Salió volando en el último ataque que hizo Akaoshi, una trampa que dejo antes de morir. Ese malnacido le gustaba las trampas.

Sakura mantuvo un semblante estoico, aun no le daba la suficiente información para comprender lo que decía.

–¿Qué sucedió antes?

–Ese niñato utilizo una armadura morada que nos cubrió a todos, y luego desapareció. Ese mocoso infeliz se sacrificó por todos nosot... ¡Argh! – gruño cuando el hueso de su muslo crujió con fiereza.

–Lo siento. Intente no moverse.

–Tsk ¿Estas tratando de ayudarme o quieres terminar lo que el desgraciado de Akaoshi dejó inconcluso? – Sakura estuvo a punto de disculparse otra vez pero el viejo la interrumpió con una mano alzada -. No pongas esa cara de tragedia, niña. Es tu trabajo, no le hagas caso a este anciano gruñón.

Sakura dejo salir una sonrisa divertida generando un sonrojo en el hombre.

–Esto es humillante – se dijo el viejo desviando la mirada avergonzado-. Tener que pedir ayuda a un par de niñatos de Konoha ¡Jah! – Se burló irónicamente, tal vez pensando en un juego sucio del destino ya que continúo diciendo -. Quien diría que me salvaría una niña de pelo rosado y el ultimo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo y su pulso se aceleró con fiereza.

–¿Qué acaba de decir? – tartamudeo incrédula.

El viejo arqueo una ceja, evidentemente molesto.

–¿No haz prestado atención a todo lo que te he contado?

–Usted dijo: el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha – le recordó Sakura sin poder calmar su ansiedad.

–Sí, usaba ese abanico rojo y blanco en su ropa.

–¿Esta seguro? – pregunto inquieta.

–¡Claro que estoy seguro! – grito indignado-. Era ese muchacho del que todos hablan ¿Sanosuke? ¿Sansuke?

–Sasuke – le corrigió y agrego con un ligero temblor en los labios - ¿Dónde lo vio? ¿Cuándo desapareció?

–Eres joven, niña. Dudo que tengas problemas de memoria – gruño el hombre chasqueando la lengua.

–¿Dónde está?

–Ya te dije que seguramente está muerto.

–¡¿Dónde está?! – exploto desesperada.

Aquel grito fue el incentivo necesario para que el anciano respondiera con un gruñido de disgusto.

–El último golpe lo mando directo hacia el bosque, un poco más al noreste.

Sakura observo a donde le señalaba y se perdió en sus pensamientos. El viejo había descrito al _Susanoo_ con increíble precisión además de reconocer el emblema Uchiha. Estaba hablando sin duda alguna de Sasuke. Era él. Estaba allí en algún lado, sin embargo, Sakura no podía dejar a su paciente allí tendido a su suerte. A pesar de estar estable y fuera de peligro su deber era velar por su salud. Pero ¿Y Sasuke? Según el difuso relato de la pelea que acaba de escuchar era fácil deducir que estaba muy mal herido o tal vez...

–Ve, niña. No te sientas mal por dejarme – murmuro el anciano leyéndole sus pensamientos y forzándola a regresarle una mirada anonadada. El sujeto soltó un bufido de resignación -. Este pobre anciano aún tiene fuerzas. Ya hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer.

–Pero...

–Ese mocoso impertinente es tu amigo ¿verdad? – Sakura bajo la cabeza haciéndose la misma pregunta que el anciano. El hombre tomo la fina quijada de la pelirrosa y le elevo el rostro con suavidad -. Hazme un favor y ve. Gracias a ese idiota volveré a ver a mi querida nieta – sonrió de medio lado -. Espero que llegues a tiempo, mocosa.

–Llamare a alguien para que venga por usted.

–Deja de decir tonterías. Puedo regresar caminando.

–No debería...

–Yo hago con mi cuerpo lo que a mí se me venga en gana. Ustedes lo médicos hablan de autonomía ¿no? Bueno, haz respetar ese juramento ridículo y vete – le regaño frustrado para luego señalar con la quijada el bosque tras ella -. Vete – insistió -. No te quiero ver aquí.

Sakura le regreso una mirada de benevolencia.

–Gracias – dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Sintió cierta culpa al dejarlo allí, pero poco antes de entrar en el bosque vio como uno de sus compañeros de pelotón se acercaba hasta él y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Eso calmo su ansiedad. Iba a estar bien, lo estaba dejando en buenas manos.

Después de aquello se perdió en la espesura de los arboles frente a ella con un solo propósito en mente: Encontrar a Sasuke a como dé lugar.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para frenar la lluvia de imágenes que atravesaban su mente. Cada escenario que se formaba en su cabeza sobre la condiciones en que debía de estar el Uchiha era peor que el anterior y, teniendo un historial importante de pacientes que hubo atendido en situaciones deplorables, era comprensible que su imaginación volara hasta crear el peor de los escenarios. Por tal motivo focalizo todos sus sentidos en encontrar pistas, alguna que le dijera que él estaba ahí, que estaba cerca y con vida. Eso último se lo repetía muchas veces, más que para tranquilizarse era para convencer al lado negativo de su cerebro que opinaba lo contrario.

Cinco minutos después de un perfecto sprint que la dejo agotada, se topó con un gran e imponente roble. En la corteza había una mancha de sangre en forma de mano alertándola de su posible dueño. Bajó la mirada a la húmeda tierra fijándose en las pisadas que yacían junto a las raíces del árbol.

– _Hombre. 1´82m. 65 kilos. Herida en costado izquierdo y posible fractura en miembro inferior derecho_ – observo Sakura analizando la profundidad, el tamaño y la distancia de la pisada con la precisión digna de un ninja.

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Antes de poder continuar con su carrera en la dirección que le indicaban las huellas, una voz estallo violentamente en su cabeza.

–«¡¿ _Dónde diablos estas_?!» – gruño Ino haciendo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio unos instantes antes de incorporarse con un silbido estruendoso en sus oídos- «¿ _Por qué desapareciste así del campo de batalla_?»

–No te alteres, Ino – dijo la pelirrosa retomando el paso presuroso -. Estabilice a todos los heridos, nadie corre peligro.

–« _Entonces regresa tu trasero acá inmediatamente. Te necesito para transportarlos a un lugar más estable_ ».

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando le respondió.

–Ino... no puedo.

–«¿ _Qué dijiste_?».

–No puedo regresar... aún.

–«¿ _Qué demonios te sucede_? _»_ – detono su amiga queriendo hacerla entrar en razón -. « _Estamos saturados de pacientes y ¿tú te largas para ser la heroína trágica? Pensé que había quedado claro ¡Somos apoyo médico no militar!»_

–Lo sé, y de verdad lo siento... es solo que...

–« _Veo que no haz comprendido_ » – interpreto la rubia controlando su ira cuando agrego -. « _No es una sugerencia, Sakura. Es una orden_ »

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Ino le necesitaba, estaba segura que los heridos en el campo de batalla superaban en una relación mayor de 20:1 con respecto a los medic-nin que habían llegado de Konoha. Pero, por otro lado, estaba Sasuke, él también requería de atención médica con urgencia.

Sakura sintió como algo le comprimía el pecho ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

–« _Ahora, da la vuelta y regresa de una maldi...»_

–Sasuke estuvo en la pelea, Ino – soltó de golpe filtrándose el dolor en sus palabras -. Debe de estar muy mal herido. No puedo dejarlo, Ino. No voy a dejarlo.

 _–«¿Sasuke-kun?»_ – tartamudeo la voz de la Yamanaka en su cabeza.

–Tienen que seguir sin mí. Lo encontrare y lo llevare con los demás, solo dame tiempo.

 _–«El líder del escuadrón me hablo sobre un ninja que llego de la nada y les ayudo contra Akaoshi, que incluso lo mato, pero nunca nombraron a Sasuke-kun_ » – susurro Ino atando los cabos sueltos - _«¿Estas segura de que es él?»_

–Sí, es él. No hay dudas. Acabo de encontrar un rastro y todo encaja que se trata de Sasuke.

Un profundo silencio se interpuso entre ambas. Sakura sabía que la Yamanaka estaba meditando su próxima decisión como capitana ¿Estaría dispuesta a prescindir de uno de los suyos por seguir una corazonada? Era una decisión difícil, pero la pelirrosa estaba segura que su amiga tomaría la mejor decisión.

 _–«Está bien»_ \- determino por fin la voz de la rubia a secas - « _Encuéntralo y sálvalo»._

Sakura sintió un alivio inmenso que la invadió por completo, porque, aun si la respuesta hubiera sido negativa y se encontrara en la obligación de regresar con los demás heridos, ella de todos modos iría en busca de Sasuke, sin importarle que aquello implicara desobedecer a su superior o que la rebajaran de su cargo por el resto de su vida.

–Ino... – chillo la pelirrosa con voz quebradiza.

 _–«Kakashi también fue mi sensei, Sakura_ » - señaló Ino recordando aquella famosa frase del sabio Hokage _–«Y sé que si Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji o alguno de mis amigos estuviera en la misma situación, aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad, iría a buscarle»_

–Gracias, Ino – dijo Sakura dibujando una débil sonrisa en su rostro -. Te debo una.

 _–«Me comunicare contigo al atardecer. Mantente alerta»_ \- la escucho suspirar con preocupación _–«Cuídate mucho, Sakura»_

–Tu igual.

La comunicación se cortó y fue así como la Haruno se impulsó aún más en la dirección que le indicaban las pisadas. Sabía que el tiempo era algo crucial, un minuto más que tardara era un minuto que perdía junto a él.

Las huellas seguían siendo irregulares, y cada vez eran más cercanas unas a otras. En algún punto de su trayectoria se encontró con un charco de sangre considerablemente grande, lo que la hizo apremiar aún más el paso. Poco tiempo después dio con el sonido de un rio, el lugar más lógico en dirigirse cuando se está malherido. No estaba lejos, en un único salto podía llegar hasta allá. Y así lo hizo. Aterrizo en la tierra tambaleándose un poco a causa del cansancio y el poco chakra que conservaba. Lo más sensato sería calmarse y reservar energías para más tarde, pero no podía darse tal lujo.

Se detuvo solo un instante para retomar el aire que le faltaba en los pulmones y registrar el lugar con ojo crítico. Como había predicho estaba en presencia de un rio sinuoso, surcado a ambos lados por arboles carentes de hojas a causa del frio otoño. Bajo sus pies, continuaba el camino de pisadas y sangre que había estado persiguiendo desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Tenía miedo por lo que podía encontrar si levantaba la mirada sin embargo encontró el valor suficiente para alzar la quijada y seguir el sendero de las gotas rojizas hasta su dueño.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando, en la orilla del rio, yacía un cuerpo tirado entre las piedras. De lejos se veía como una mancha negra y carmesí exhalaba lo poco que le quedaba de vida, mientras el agua arrastraba consigo un perfecto hilo de sangre desde el hombre hasta donde ella estaba.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron deliberadamente al ver la escena que se inmortalizaría en su mente como un recuerdo infernal de una oscura tarde de finales de otoño. Llevo una mano a su pecho sintiendo como algo en él se desmoronaba en mil pedazos cuando de sus labios pronuncio su nombre...

–Sasuke...kun.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentre súper bien :)

Primero que nada ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios! ¡Son lo máximo! Los aprecio enormemente. Son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo cada día y por eso ¡Gracias! :3

Espero que les gustara este nuevo capítulo. Sé que se salió de la temática de los dos primeros, pero aquí es donde comienza la verdadera historia.

No sé si fijaron que al comienzo de los párrafos sale: **Día XX**. Eso tiene su explicación. Según Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron juntos en una misión durante **2 Años** que equivale a **730 Días.** Por lo que el día que indique el párrafo quiere decir la fecha en que más o menos se desarrolla el Flashback. También es una forma de diferenciar el presente del pasado (Si no me supe explicar con gusto les aclaro las dudas). La historia no contara con los 730 días, solo con los sucesos más importantes de esos 2 años.

Con respecto a _Shinsei_ : Me costó al menos un mes buscarle nombre a esta organización, y al fin y al cabo morí con ese que significa: Divinidad. Por otra parte está la causa por la que pelean. Les confesare que se me ocurrió viendo un programa de la de WWII y bueno, creo que el asunto queda explícito. No quiero enredarlosa con tantos OC, pero la historia lo requiere y bueno de ahí nació el primero: Akaoshi.

El capítulo salió más largo de lo que en realidad era. Antes de publicar lo edito, y lo que antes eran 7 pág. terminaron por ser 16. La escena del sujeto que murió le llamo "Relleno Oficial" porque no estaba en mis planes ponerla, pero espero que no les molestara. Siento que, además, este capítulo estuvo un poco atropellado, no fue tan fluido como me hubiese gustado y me disculpo por eso, saltar desde tanto escenarios a la vez no es mi fuerte.

El siguiente comienza su buena dosis de SasuSaku. No me gusta ir demasiado rápido, prefiero que los personajes se desarrollen con calma y sufran un poco (cruel pero cierto). Sé que la historia es un poco lenta al principio, pero cada vez se pondrá más y más densa e interesante (eso creo hehe).

Escribí demasiado, seguro ya los agote con tanto blablablá. Gracias de nuevo por todos esos lindos comentarios: diana94, Abby Jackson Chase, tatutu. Aidil, Yume no Kaze, thelastchildddd, Yarlx, Roxas y tambien los que comentan en silencio todos los que dejaron follows y fav. Me alegran el día enormemente, si pudiera les daría un enorme abrazo de oso a toooodos \o/

Bueno, ahora sí los dejo. Cuídense muchísimo, nos leemos.

Bye Bye :3


	4. Palabras venenosas

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **IV**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Día 2**

–Sasuke-kun – chillo dándole la vuelta al cuerpo inconsciente sobre las piedras húmedas. Llevo una mano a sus labios para ahogar un grito de sorpresa al verle. En sus años como medic-nin no había visto semejantes lesiones - o al menos no tantas juntas -, ni siquiera en los libros de medicina más extraños de la biblioteca de Tsunade-shishou.

Con fuerza, y sin pensarlo mucho, arranco lo poco que quedaba de la camisa de Sasuke dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Estaba en presencia de un tórax inestable causado por múltiples fracturas costales, en donde el lado izquierdo de su pecho sobresalía deliberadamente como si su pulmón deseara salir volando de la jaula de huesos que lo mantenía prisionero. El único brazo que conservaba presentaba quemaduras de segundo grado, desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro, que formaba un camino irregular de rojizas ampollas y pedazos de piel en carne viva. Un poco más arriba de su flanco izquierdo tenía una herida punzante que el pelinegro cauterizo precariamente con un _Chidori_. Sakura no lo veía pero estaba segura que, para ese entonces, no tendría bazo y debería hacer una esplenectomía de los residuos que quedaban. La pierna derecha presentaba una fractura abierta, el pantalón la cubría a medias pero podía ver como se comenzaba exhibir peligrosamente la tibia por debajo de la tela bañada en sangre. Además de dos fracturas en las vértebras a nivel lumbar y dorsal, presentaba un mosaico de moretones a lo largo de su abdomen cuello y rostro. En la cara había una herida que le atravesaba la ceja dejándolo ciego de su ojo izquierdo momentáneamente y otra cerca del mentón en forma de una pequeña equis.

En general había perdido mucha sangre y líquido, su estado no era prometedor. En una situación normal cualquiera lo daría por muerto, malgastar chakra en lo que sería un desperdicio no se consideraba un acto inteligente ni mucho menos un acto de bondad. Prolongar su agonía y enjuiciarlo a horas de incansable sufrimiento sería una idea cruel. Pero había algo en Sakura que no le permitía pensar así. Más que su promesa de no abandonar a otro Shinobi en batalla, sentía que debía salvar la vida de Sasuke, incluso si eso significaba forzarlo a tolerar horas, días o semanas de dolor. Sonaba egoísta de su parte, y no le importaba si se lo recriminara en un futuro. Ya había tomado una decisión, y no daría vuelta atrás.

–Te salvare, Sasuke – aulló con la voz quebradiza resistiendo las lágrimas que querían brotar como un mar de tristeza bajo sus ojos jade -. Lo prometo.

Posó las manos en lo que consideró eran las peores heridas. Le preocupaba las hemorragias internas, la inminente deshidratación, las altas probabilidad de infección y la, posiblemente, nula cantidad de aire que llegaba a los destrozados pulmones. Aun en presencia de un panorama tan desolador trabajo lo que le parecieron días. Sudaba a cantaros a pesar del viento otoñal que le arrebataba el aliento y el agua del rio que salpicaba de vez en cuando sobre sus tensos brazos. Sentía como el chakra disminuía de su cuerpo conforme el cuerpo del pelinegro empezaba a verse más humano. Lo admitía, estaba extenuada. Creyó que debía llamar a Katsuyu-san pero temía que al separar sus manos del cuerpo de Sasuke moriría entre sus brazos. No se lo permitiría, no lo haría.

– _«¿Sakura?»_ – pregunto la voz de Ino en la mente de la pelirrosa.

–Ino – respondió la aludida dando un respingo. Recordó como su amiga le había dicho que se comunicaría con ella durante la apuesta del sol ¿Era tan tarde? ¿Ya iba a anochecer? Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de cuántas horas llevaba postrada al lado de Sasuke.

– _«¿Estas bien?» –_ salto de nuevo la Yamanaka en su cabeza _\- «¿Qué sucedió?»_

–Lo encontré, Ino – respondió jadeando por el cansancio -. Está vivo pero en muy mal estado. Necesito ayuda ¿puede venir alguien del pelotón? Lo estoy intentado estabilizar pero no me queda casi chakra, yo puedo...

–« _Sakura_ » – esta vez Ino le interrumpió con un tono de pena en su voz -. _«No puedo llevarte apoyo_ »

Sakura sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría la columna.

–¿D-de qué hablas?

–« _Akaoshi, el jefe de Shinsei, no murió»._

–¿Qué-e? – tartamudeo aterrorizada -. Pero Sasuke lo asesinó.

–« _No... no lo hizo_ ».

–¿Q-qué dices? ¿Qué pasó?

– _«Esperó a que nos reagrupáramos con los heridos y el resto de los sobrevivientes... Estábamos con la guardia baja... nos tendió una trampa...»_ – la voz de Ino sonaba cada vez más lúgubre - _«Perdimos a cuatro de los nuestros, Sakura... Udon... él...»_

La pelirrosa dejo escapar un sollozo y controlo el impulso de derrumbarse a llorar. Udon no debía superar los 15 años de edad, era su primera misión como medic-nin. Había entrenado mucho para ese día, lo recordaba muy emocionado y feliz, pero ahora...

– _«Sakura... ¿Estas b-?»_

–¿Cómo están los demás? – quiso saber la pelirrosa en un intento por desviar las imágenes de Udon que se formaban en su cabeza junto a las de un afligido Konohamaru destrozado por la pérdida de su amigo - ¿Los heridos están estables?

– _«Perdimos a los que se encontraban en peor estado... y uno de los nuestros quedo gravemente herido»_ \- tercio Ino con voz apagada – _«Lo lamento pero no puedo enviar ayuda. Esto es un caos. Esperamos respuesta de Konoha, necesitamos refuerzo con extrema urgencia. Subestimamos al enemigo y caímos en su trampa. Todo esto... todo esto fue...Yo debí... »_

–No te culpes, Ino – se adelantó a decir Sakura descifrando el ligero pánico en la voz de la Yamanaka -. Hiciste lo correcto, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu posición. Todos los que están vivos es gracias a ti. Además eres nuestro líder, eres la que da esperanzas y motivas al equipo. No puedes permitirte caer en la desesperación solo porque las cosas no han salido como lo planeaste... Sé que no es fácil pero nadie dijo que lo fuera... – soltó un resoplido entre divertida y cansada. Si alguien la escuchara diría que sonaba a una madre sermoneando a su hija, y en cierta forma así lo era -. Confiamos en ti, Ino. Sé que no nos defraudaras.

La rubia guardo silencio unos instantes antes de soltar una risita.

– _«Gracias, necesitaba una reprimenda»_

–Cuando quieras – respondió sonriendo internamente.

Retomando su tono autoritario y con energía renovadas la Yamanaka pregunto:

– _«¿Cómo esta Sasuke-kun?»_

–En estado crítico – miró de soslayo el rostro del pelinegro -. Es un milagro el que siga con vida.

– _«Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte»_

–Esto no es nada comparado a lo que debes de estar sufriendo allá – dijo Sakura en un intento por calmar tanto a Ino como a ella misma.

– _«¿En dónde están?»_

–No lo sé con exactitud, no recuerdo el camino que tome hasta llegar aquí.

– _«Percibo la presencia de ambos muy distante. Me costó trabajo encontrarles»_

–Según la posición del sol calculo que en dirección noreste – explico levantando la mirada hacia los últimos rayos del astro rey que se ocultaban tras los árboles secos del bosque a su alrededor -. Estamos a la orilla de un rio, cerca de...

– _«¡¿Están en la intemperie?!» -_ chillo escandalizada – _«Asumí que estaban en un refugio»._

–Perdí la noción del tiempo – se justificó la Haruno percatándose de su descuido–. Pero no te exaltes, no hay rastros del enemigo a kilómetros a la redonda, estamos a salvo. Además, si lo muevo – refiriéndose a Sasuke – terminara por desangrarse.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que alerto a la pelirrosa de que algo andaba mal.

– _«Debes buscar un lugar más seguro» -_ ordeno Ino.

–¿De qué hablas?

– _«Llévalo a una cueva o a otro sitio. No se queden ahí en medio de la nada»_

–Ya te dije que no puedo movilizarlo.

– _«Improvisa»_

Sakura frunció el ceño deliberadamente.

–¿Qué sucede, Ino? ¿Hay algo que aún no me has dicho?

De nuevo el silencio se prolongó lo suficiente como para incrementar las sospechas de la Haruno.

–« _Solo mantente alerta y busca un lugar donde esconderte. Estaré al pendiente de tu posición»_ – murmuro la Yamanaka.

–No – le retuvo -. No te iras sin explicarme que sucede.

–« _Ya tienes bastante por lo que preocuparte, Sakura»._

–Es sobre Akaoshi ¿verdad? – se alzó sin prestar atención a las insistencias de su amiga en su cabeza -. No nací ayer, Ino. Algo me estas ocultando y será mejor que me lo digas.

Pudo sentir la inquietud de Ino cuando carraspeo en su mente.

– _«Sí, es sobre Akaoshi» -_ respondió resignada. Tardo un tiempo en responder, tal vez estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirlo o la forma en cómo hacerlo _-. «La trampa que nos tendió no fue solo un ataque de ira»._

La pelirrosa trago en seco. Aquello no sonaba para nada bien.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

– _«Estaba buscando venganza» -_ continuo Ino – _«Todo era parte de su plan para encontrar a una persona en específico. No le importo destruir medio refugio con tal de hallar a aquel que tuvo la osadía de enfrentarlo, de desafiarlo a muerte... –_ la pelirrosa tiritó. Sabía a lo que su amiga se refería pero aun así tenía miedo de escucharlo _-. Sakura él...»._

–N-no – fue lo que sus labios farfullaron cuando Ino reafirmo sus pensamientos.

–« _Buscaba a Sasuke-kun_ ».

* * *

 **Día 5**

Era media noche. Sakura estaba arrodillada de frente al cuerpo de Sasuke donde el brazo del pelinegro permanecía conectado al suyo a través de una tubo de chakra que pasaba la sangre de su cuerpo al del Uchiha. Se las ingenió para transportarlo cuando la noche había llegado hace ya más de dos días atrás. Por suerte al final del rio había una cascada y detrás de la cascada una cueva. Lo movió con dificultad, preocupada porque su trabajo se viera arruinado mientras lo trasladaba, pero los cielos le sonrieron cuando entraron a la oscuridad de la caverna sin ningún altercado.

El lugar era alto y muy profundo. Había estalactitas y estalagmitas un poco más al fondo donde un grupo de ratas se comían lo que antes había sido el bazo de Sasuke. Sakura tuvo que realizarle una operación sin anestesia y sin métodos de asepsia ni antisepsia, solo con sus propias manos y uno que otro instrumento que llevaba consigo. Mientras practicaba la cirugía el rostro de Sasuke se retorcía por el dolor. Podría estar inconsciente pero su cuerpo reaccionada maquinalmente ante la mano de Sakura que le atravesaba las costillas. Dos veces grito con furia rasgando el sonido del agua al caer. Fue lo más espeluznante que alguna vez escuchó en su vida. La faena por mantener sus heridas cerraras se fueron a la basura muchas veces y tuvo que hacer todo desde cero, dejándola cada vez sin menos energías. Desconocía el estado de su sistema nervioso central ya que, en todo el tiempo que llevaba juntos, no había examinado tan siquiera el reflejo pupilar de su único ojo sano, aquel que tenía el Sharingan. Sasuke era demasiado precavido, indudablemente dejo preparado un mortal _Genjutsu_ para cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de quitárselo mientras fallecía.

Sakura termino por acomodarse mejor entre las piedras. Observo de reojo el cuerpo de Sasuke y retiro con delicadeza un largo mechón negro que cubría su ojo vendado. Aun no estaba segura si lo lograría. Quería permanecer optimista pero las probabilidades de que sobreviviera eran pobres y de recobrar la conciencia prácticamente nulas. Apretó los puños con fuerza desechando la idea que surcaba su mente para dar pie a otra de sus preocupaciones. La incomunicación que persistía con su líder de escuadro desde hace más de 24hrs le hacía sentir más ansiosa aun. Temía que algo hubiera sucedido en el tiempo que había permanecido en la cueva. En más de una ocasión se vio tentada a invocar a Katsuyu-san o hacer un clon de sombras, pero sus reservas de chakra eran lo justa para mantenerla viva a ella y a Sasuke.

Exhaló agotada y detuvo el paso de sangre al cortar el hilo de chakra. Si prolongaba la transfusión Sakura moriría. Poco le importaba, sin embargo si ella no estaba Sasuke tendría el mismo fin y ya había quedado muy en claro que no lo dejaría por nada en el mundo.

Se puso en pie y fue a la cortina de agua que generaba la cascada. Una vez allí limpio sus manos para luego atravesar la cabeza entre la fría agua. La sensación fue placentera, el sudor de su cuello se iba despejando poco a poco y la baja temperatura la estímulo lo suficiente para continuar despierta, porque, aunque estaba agotadísima, no tenía el valor para dormir mientras él continuara en ese estado. Y para colmo de males su estómago gruño con fiereza como recordatorio de su escueta alimentación en los últimos días. Tenía que buscar pronto algo para comer, aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche era una buena idea. No había comido algo decente en días y su reserva de alimentos escaseaba, pero regresaba al mismo punto de inicio ¿Qué pasaría si ella no estaba? ¿Y si él despertaba? ¿Qué ocurría si él llegara a mo...? No. Ya bastantes preocupaciones tenía como para comenzar un enfermizo juego psicológico con preguntas que le harían vacilar.

Una vez " _relajada_ " se alejó de la cascada soltando un suspiro por lo bajo. No se movería de la cueva hasta considerarlo estable y libre de cualquier peligro. Estaba consciente de que el ayuno prolongado y la privación del sueño no eran ni por asomo una idea inteligente. Ya se imaginaba los gritos de Tsunade- shishou si la viera haciendo aquello, sin embargo no cambiaría de parecer.

Se hizo una cola de caballo alta sonriendo ante la imagen de su sensei roja de la ira destruyendo un escritorio o partiendo el piso en dos. Dio media vuelta distraída hasta encontrarse, en el fondo de la cueva, con un charco de sangre fresca mezclada con coágulos donde una vez estuvo el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos como platos y alejo lentamente las manos de su coleta con los labios entreabiertos.

–Pero que...

Antes de que pudiera analizar la situación algo la golpeo y la condujo contra la pared. La espalda de Sakura colisiono contra las filosas rocas mientras que un único ojo color escarlata le regresaba una mirada llena de fiereza y desconcierto.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun – fue lo que su pobre garganta pudo pronunciar pues el Uchiha la sostenía por el cuello con su único brazo sano.

Sakura se estremeció cuando la aprisiono aún más, arrinconándola sin posibilidad de escape. Podía estar moribundo y malherido pero eso no le impedía demostrar su fuerza descomunal contra el débil cuerpo de ella. Sus pies estaban casi guindando ya que la sostenía prácticamente en el aire. Por acto reflejo llevo las manos a su cuello en un intento desesperado por arrancar el poderoso puño que le impedía respirar. Sasuke no la reconoció en primera instancia ya que seguía analizándola sin vacilar en su agarre. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido tal vez por el dolor, tal vez por la ira, era difícil descifrar su turbia mirada. Fue el momento cuando la luz de la luna se filtró por la cortina de agua y le dio de lleno al rostro de Sakura cuando Sasuke vacilo y cayó en cuenta a quien estaba a punto de estrangular.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun – repitió Sakura casi sin aliento.

Después de escucharla, su único ojo se abrió desmesuradamente y la soltó como si su piel estuviera en brasas ardientes. Sakura tosió como si se le fuera la vida en ello colocando amabas manos en las marcas que los dedos de Sasuke habían dejado cobre su cuello.

–Sakura – balbuceo sorprendido antes de caer sobre la rodilla izquierda consumido por el esfuerzo de casi matar a su salvadora.

–Sasuke-kun– volvió a decir la pelirrosa bajando al nivel del muchacho.

Respiraba con dificultad, la herida de su costado izquierdo se volvió a abrir, el Sharingan desapareció por la falta de energía para sostener el _Dōjutsu_ y su respiración llegaba a ser demasiado forzosa. Estaba realmente asombrada, nadie podría despertar o tan siquiera estar de pie en ese estado.

–Estas muy mal herido, debes descansar – le apremio dando su hombro como punto de apoyo para que él se sostuviera -. Vamos, te llev...

–Akaoshi – exhalo Sasuke regresándole la mirada iracundo - ¿Dónde está?

–Él... – intento responderle pero las palabras se trabaron en su adolorida garganta.

Sasuke mascullo una maldición mientras colocaba una mano en su costado para amortiguar los movimientos de su respiración entrecortada.

–Ese desgraciado – farfullo.

–Evita mo...

–¿Qué sucedió con los demás en la batalla? – insistió sentándose con ayuda de Sakura contra la pared de la cueva. Dejo salir un quejido imperceptible al contraer los músculos del abdomen - ¿Sobrevivieron?

–No te tortures con esto, Sasuke – le pidió en un susurro.

Sentía como los profundos ojos del pelinegro le perforaban como si de un taladro se tratara. El silencio entre ellos era opacado por la cascada a su izquierda que Sasuke rompió con recelo.

–¿Qué paso, Sakura? – su voz gruesa hizo eco en la cueva erizándole la piel de la nuca.

Incomoda por el inquisitivo ojo negro que quería llegar hasta las profundidades de su alma, Sakura se dispuso a tratar la herida que palpitaba en el costado del muchacho buscando una excusa para no fijarse en él.

–Cuando desapareciste junto a Akaoshi los ninjas en batalla se reagruparon – explico pausadamente dejando que el poco chakra que tenía fluyera hasta la herida que poco a poco dejaba de sangrar -. Ahí él... les tendió una trampa y...

Escucho como Sasuke volvía a maldecir entre bramidos.

–Ellos...

–No fue tu culpa – se adelantó la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos con fuerza - Hiciste lo posible por salvarlos.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de contradecirle pero se mantuvo al margen. El dolor debía de ser lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle callar.

Un nuevo silencio llego ante ellos, esta vez el principal sonido que lo rompía eran las ratas disfrutando su festín cerca de una estalagmita. Sakura intuyó que la conversación no había terminado, solo que Sasuke carecía de las energías suficientes para seguir reprochando. Se enfocó entonces en la herida del costado recibiendo quejidos casi imperceptibles por parte del pelinegro. Aun no podía creer que estuviera despierto, era literalmente un milagro el que siguiera con vida.

Demoro más de lo usual para volverlo a estabilizar, y no solo por la falta de energía y chakra, en realidad quería evitar el inicio de lo que sería una terrible y dura conversación con el Uchiha. Estaba segura que le sonsacaría información hasta quedar satisfecho, y ella no estaba dispuesta a complacerle.

–Ya está – dijo luego de unos largos quince minutos - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él no contesto, en cambio se mantuvo estático esperando que ella le explicara la situación sin tener que forzarla a hacerlo. Sakura fingió no notar su mirada inquisitiva y busco entre sus bolsillos los instrumentos para examinarlo, o mejor dicho: una pretexto para permanecer en silencio.

–Terminare de hacer un chequeo general para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden – explico la pelirrosa esperando que se negara. Pero no lo hizo.

Sasuke no se opuso al contacto cuando paso la linterna de luz blanca por su ojo sano o cuando cambio los vendajes de su frente. Sakura hizo el trabajo sobrehumano de mantenerse concentrada en su trabajo. Evitaba en lo mediado de lo posible no tocar su piel a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. ¿Estúpido? Tal vez, le había asistido sin problemas durante más de dos días completos, pero ahora que Sasuke estaba despierto le temblaban ligeramente las manos y sentía como su corazón tentaba con acelerarse cada vez que rozaba su piel contra la suya.

Durante la inspección ambos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, cosa que Sakura agradeció inmensamente. Aprovecho ese tiempo para verle de reojo sin llamar demasiado la atención de Sasuke. Comprobó que su respiración continuaba siendo superficial a causa de las fracturas costales y su rostro se contraía cada vez que hacia un tenue movimiento. El dolor que causaba las diversas heridas sumando a las quemaduras y ampollas debía de ser monstruoso, pero los labios del pelinegro permanecieron en una perfecta línea recta. Cualquiera que no lo conociera creería que su umbral de dolor era asombroso, pero más asombroso que su bizarra resistencia era su imponente y majestuoso orgullo, ese era el secreto de su súper poder.

La pelirrosa, una vez concluido el examen físico, se alejó lo suficiente para enfocar en completo el rostro del Uchiha. Abrió sutilmente los labios con la intención de informarle de su estado de salud pero en cambio sonrió. Era una curvatura de labios tan mínima que podría pasar por una mueca. Un acto espontaneo e inconsciente que Sasuke no pudo percibir.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees? – observo en un tono nostálgico al tiempo en que colocaba tras su oreja un mechón rosado que había escapado de la coleta.

Como en la primera pregunta él no respondió, sin embargo eso no le molesto a Sakura. Nada podía quitarle la felicidad de verlo con vida. Escucharlo respirar, sentir el pulso bajo su piel magullada, verlo parpadear bajo esa espesa pestaña azabache. Todo lo que veía en él le causaba una sensación de paz. Había logrado salvarle, a pesar de todo los problemas y dificultades Sasuke estaba vivo, y se prometió que permanecería de esa manera por un largo, largo tiempo.

–Bien – dijo Sakura reprimiendo una lágrima de alegría que tentaba con aparecer en su mejilla. Se dispuso a ponerse en pie con parsimonia cuando agrego contenta-. Todo está en orden, mejor de lo que me imaginaba. No obstante debemos de permanecer atentos a cualquier cosa. Si te sientes mal o te duele algo házmelo saber. Por ahora lo mejor será que descanses un rato mientras busco algo para comer.

Se acercó a la cascada para limpiar sus manos. Pensaba ciegamente en que nada podía arruinar el regocijo que cruzaba sus venas, pero no fue hasta que su profunda voz hizo eco en la cueva cuando la sensación de tranquilidad se esfumo de nuevo en una fría y suave brisa.

–¿Qué haces acá?

Sakura giro sobre sus talones erizándosele la piel de la nuca al escucharle. No le gusto el tono que utilizo para dirigirse a ella. Fue un sonido colérico, lleno de odio.

–¿De qué hablas? – pregunto con suavidad.

–¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ? – demandó Sasuke con fuerzas renovadas desde su espalda.

–Un hombre que atendí me dijo que los habías ayudado, que peleaste contra el cabecilla de _Shinsei_ – explico mientras juagaba inconscientemente con sus dedos –. Me conto que estabas malherido, y bueno... fui a buscarte y te encontré a la orilla del rio...

–¿Por qué? – Sasuke le obligo a que mirara directamente a su oscuro ojo negro - ¿Por qué dejaste a los demás y me seguiste?

Sakura coloco una mano en su pecho sintiendo un dolor opresivo que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Sabía que indagaría en busca de información usando astutas artimañas, pero jamás pensó que sus preguntas serían tan hirientes.

–¿Querías que te diera por muerto? – dijo en voz alta conservando la rigidez en sus voz más no en sus piernas.

Él se removió entre las vendas y busco la posición más cómoda entre una par de rocas mientras Sakura le devolvía una mirada llena de intriga y tristeza.

–Te aferraste a una posibilidad remota – concluyo iracundo.

–Esa posibilidad remota es la razón de que sigas con vida – contraataco mostrándose cada vez más resuelta en sus afirmaciones.

–Pudiste salvar a más personas si te hubieras quedado con ellos.

–Pero también pude haber muerto en aquella trampa.

–Pero nada de eso paso – le recrimino con aquella voz monótona. Sakura vio como el Uchiha cerraba los ojos en busca de paciencia y formando un puño con su mano vendada le dijo -: ¿Por qué sigues aquí, Sakura?

La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos al escucharle.

–¿A qué juegas, Sasuke?

–A nada – respondió a secas.

–Mientes - escupió Sakura cayendo en cuenta hacia donde quería llegar el Uchiha – Lo que estás haciendo es hacerme sentir culpable por venir a ayudarte.

La mandíbula del pelinegro estaba tan tensa que vibraba de la ira y ella supo que había dado en el blanco.

–¿Eso es lo que piensas, Sasuke? – quiso saber Sakura meditando con cuidado las palabras que pronunciaba – ¿Tan pronto has olvidado lo que Kakashi-sensei nos enseñó?

–Esto no es un juego de cascabeles, Sakura – se jacto el pelinegro –. Comprende de una vez que has cometido un error.

–¡¿El salvarte la vida ha sido un error?! – detono con evidente frustración.

Sasuke no le respondió. Ahora era él el que desviaba la mirada fijándose en el charco de sangre que había dejado unos pasos más al fondo. Sakura temblaba de impotencia. Reprimió las lágrimas que tentaban con salir de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que formaba dos puños tensos a sus costados.

–Puedes seguir deshonrando mis decisiones, humillándome con tus palabras – continuo bajando la mirada hacia sus manos -, pero de ningún modo harás que me sienta mal por haber ayudado a alguien... incluso si ese alguien eres tú.

Respiro entrecortadamente percatándose que sus lágrimas no resistirían por mucho entre sus parpados, así pues dio media vuelta en dirección a la cascada controlando la necesidad de sollozar. Necesitaba alejarse un tiempo, lo suficiente para aclarar sus pensamientos. Cuando dejo de temblar de la ira y la respiración se hubo regularizada agrego con firmeza al escuchar como Sasuke seguía moviéndose.

– No te muevas, has perdido demasiada sangre. Repuse la gran mayoría pero es un milagro el que estés con vida y más aún que estés despierto y lúcido. No eches a perder todo el trabajo que hice, ya bastante tiraste por la borda en ese loco intento por asesinarme. – _Otra vez,_ aunque esto último lo dijo para sus adentros-. Por ahora estamos fuera de peligro, no percibirán nuestro chakra en esta cueva así que recuéstate y descansa. Buscare algo para comer.

Y sin mirar atrás se marchó de la cueva atravesando la cascada.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Un enorme saludo a todos! Espero que estén súper bien.

Gracias por todos esos lindos reviews, follows y fav, ¡Son unas personitas increíbles! :)

He aquí la cuarta entrega de esta historia. Sé que el Sasuke post-guerra debería de ser un poco más blando y menos amargado, pero si fuese así perdería ese toque de cubito de hielo que lo hace tan... encantador jaja. En fin, me agradaría saber que les pareció :D

Por cierto, el capítulo anterior lo re-subí. Gracias a tatutu por notar los errores y hacérmelos saber. No hice modificaciones a la historia, solo algunos cambios en la gramática y la acentuación. Me disculpo por eso :( Y posiblemente cambie lo días de publicación a los Lunes/Martes, los fin de semanas se me hacen un poco complicado.

Me despido como siempre agradeciéndoles de nuevo por sus comentarios y apoyo a: Tomoe, Amy-Light95, Jessica Ivonne, Nekatniss, tatutu, Aidil y Roxas. También a todos esos que desconozco sus nombres pero que siguen la historia. Mil gracias a todos por estar al pendiente :) Cuídense muchísimo!

Bye Bye :3


	5. Sonidos del silencio

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **V**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Día 5**

¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué cosa le impulso a gritarle a Sasuke? ¡A Uchiha Sasuke! Había sido cuidadosa, controlo sus instintos como toda una profesional e incluso filtró las palabras que les diría con sumo detenimiento pero, como siempre, la estupidez le gano a la razón y termino por escupir lo primero que paso por su mente.

No tenía intenciones de insultarlo ni mucho menos de hacerle sentir miserable, las cosas se salieron ligeramente de control y todo acabó en un episodio de histeria y sentimientos encontrados. Un recuerdo terrible. Aunque, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, Sasuke se lo tenía merecido. Es cierto que debía de tener paciencia pues su temperamento era complicado y difícil de sobrellevar, sin embargo eso no le daba derecho a humillarla y a menospreciar sus decisiones ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de esa manera? Ya no era la misma niñita que se dejaba pisotear por su orgullo colosal. Las cosas habían cambiado. Ella había cambiado. Pero, aun así... se sentía culpable, como si hubiese cometido un delito atroz, lo que llegaba a confundirla y cargarla de dudas sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eso no le agradaba a Sakura. Por lo que, luego de una larga e intensa reflexión consigo misma, concluyo tres posibles causas: La primera – que consideraba la más fáctica – era que, la sensación de culpa radicaba en el deplorable estado de salud del Uchiha. No le gustaba tratar mal a sus pacientes y mucho menos si yacían convalecientes, agonizando de dolor, eso incluía a ninjas de malgenio y con complejos de superioridad. La segunda causa era por los casi tres años que tenía sin verle. No quería reencontrarse de esa manera, al punto de reñirse con palabras venenosas y gritos de frustración. Si bien nada de eso era nuevo ni debía de impresionarle. En retrospectiva, las reuniones con Sasuke siempre terminaban en un intento de asesinato o un plan de fuga. Era su extraña forma de decir " _que gusto volver a verte_ ". Ese último pensamiento sarcástico calmo su ansiedad, no obstante la tercera causa de su lista la despojo de cualquier indicio de calma que atentaba con sosegarla. Y era que, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, luego de tantos años desconociendo su paradero, después de tanto sufrimiento y dolor que él le hubo infligido de todas las maneras posible, ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, aun le...

Sakura sacudió la cabeza ante sus propias deducciones mientras caminaba de regreso a la cueva con un par de peces, un puñado de frutos secos y algunas plantas medicinales que el otoño pasó por alto marchitar. Ya amanecía y no quería comenzar el día destrozándose los sesos con suposiciones poco fundamentadas. Dejo de darle tantas vueltas al asunto cuando atravesó la cascada y diviso a Sasuke en el mismo sitio en el que le había dejado. Sintió alivio al verle. Considerando la facilidad con la que se escapaba era toda una primicia que se quedara allí, tan obediente y silencioso.

–Traje algo de comida, debes de estar hambriento – saludo Sakura con más alegría de la que pretendía.

Sasuke se inmuto lo suficiente como para asentir y continuar en la tranquilidad de su silencio. Se le veía taciturno, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. A Sakura no le agradaba lo que observaba.

–En el mejor de los casos deberías tomar líquidos, pero como no estamos en condiciones de exigir una dieta post-operatorio tendremos que conformarnos con esto – continuo con la intención de sonar natural, como si nada hubiera pasado -. Espero que no te moleste.

Como de costumbre no le contesto.

Desde la distancia se percató como los resecos labios del Uchiha eran humectados por su lengua. Sakura tomo la cantimplora metálica llena de agua y se acercó con extrema lentitud hasta arrodillarse junto al pelinegro temiendo asustarle como un niño pequeño si llegaba hasta su costado usando movimientos bruscos.

–Estas sediento, Sasuke – dedujo de nuevo al delimitar las grietas que se marcaban en sus labios –. Ten. Debes mantenerte hidratado.

Aquel gesto iba más allá de una relación médico-paciente. Era una especie de disculpa improvisada o un intento de tregua. Cualquiera de las formas en que lo interpretara Sasuke, ella se sentiría reconfortada.

–Gracias – respondió por fin mientras bebía la fría agua.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a preparar la comida. Encendió la fogata, coloco los peces en unas varas de madera que consiguió en el camino y lleno la cantimplora de nuevo con el agua que caía de la cascada. Estaba de mejor ánimo que el de hace un par de horas atrás, dejando la explosiva discusión en el pasado y enfocándose en la minuciosa tarea de no incinerar su desayuno.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto luego de casi diez minutos de silencio que, curiosamente, no fueron tan incómodos como esperaba.

–Mejor – le escuchó decir en un tono distraído.

–¿Te duele la pierna? ¿Y la herida en tu costado?

–Estoy bien, Sakura – dijo tajantemente y para desviar la atención de sus lesiones pregunto–: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

–Aunque no lo creas solo han pasado dos días y medio – explico Sakura entretenida en sus quehaceres –. Es impresionante que despertaras en tan poco tiempo ¿Conoces algún jutsu médico?

–Cuando adsorbí a Orochimaru aprendí todas sus técnicas – explico Sasuke con demasiada naturalidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la medula de la pelirrosa cuando el recuerdo del hombre serpiente llego de golpe a su mente.

–Ya veo – tartamudeo nerviosa y preguntándose el _por qué_ Sasuke debía ser tan oscuro e indiferente.

Torció un poco el cuello para espiarlo desde la distancia. Estaba sentado con la espalda sobre una roca, el pecho envuelto en vendajes y la pierna herida extendida cerca de un pequeño charco de agua mezclada con sangre. Lucia concentrado en algo que sostenía en su única mano vendada. Al principio Sakura no sabía que era, pero al enfocar un poco más distinguió el pétalo blanco de la flor que Yukito le había regalado antes de partir de Konoha.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

Atravesó la distancia que los separaba en un par de zancadas dudando si arrancarle la flor de las manos o pedírselo amablemente. En cambio se quedó estática moviendo únicamente el par de jades que tenía por ojos intentando comprender que había llevado a Sasuke a husmear entre sus pertenencias. Pudo distinguir que, al lado del susodicho, estaban las cosas de Sakura desparramadas por todas partes, desde kunais y shurikens hasta vendas extras y frascos a rebosar de ungüentos de llamativos colores. Antes de dar un veredicto prejuicioso la pelirrosa recordó su cálida bienvenida cuando el Uchiha la acorralo contra la pared de roca. Indudablemente el golpe hizo que su equipaje cayera al suelo y terminara por esparcirse su contenido por todos lados, entre eso la Camelia blanca.

–Está bien – dijo por fin Sakura relajando los hombros que para ese entonces estaban tensos

Sasuke le regresaba una mirada profunda de esas que le hacían temblar hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. Le extendió el pétalo semi-marchito y ella lo sostuvo como si su fragilidad se asemejaba a la de un copo de nieve. Una sonrisa espontanea apareció en el rostro de la pelirrosa cuando la imagen de Yukito regreso a sus ojos.

–Fue un obsequio – rememoro sin pensar -. Es una pena que se esté secando.

Estaba embelesada con aquel fragmento de primavera que olvido por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

–Sakura – le llamo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–¿Sí?

Levanto la vista y vio como el Uchiha señalaba con su único ojo algo a su espalda. Sakura arqueo una ceja y dio media vuelta para presenciar el espectáculo de dos peces quemándose en la modesta fogata que había construido.

–¡Oh, rayos! – vocifero.

Apago las llamas lanzándole el agua de la cantimplora. Su comida se había resumido a dos manchas negras y rosadas que antes eran pescados, acompañadas de un terrible olor a carne rostizada que alarmaba a sus estómagos de una posible indigestión.

Regreso con Sasuke trayendo consigo su intento de desayuno. La pena nublo su cara al levantar ambas ramas que estaban a punto de romperse por el peso de los pescados carbonizados.

–Como lo siento – se disculpó en un murmullo casi imperceptible – ¿Puedes resistir un par de horas más? Es difícil pescar en esta época del año, me tomara un tiempo. Comeré esto para que no se pierda, mientras puedes tomar las nueces y beber agua, recuerda que debes mantenerte hidratado.

Sasuke la miraba sin demostrar expresión alguna. Podía apostar que por su mente atravesaba cientos de jugosos insultos dedicados a su estupidez, como los que le ofrecía a Naruto cuando cometía algún acto que el Uchiha consideraba ridículo o vergonzoso.

–Dame uno- murmuro Sasuke cerrando su único ojo al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano vendada en dirección a la pelirrosa.

–¿Qué-e dices? – mascullo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Pásame uno de los pescados.

–Pero están quemados.

–Solo dámelo – repitió, esta vez con un deje de impaciencia.

–¿Estás seguro? – inquirió Sakura aun incrédula. Al ver que no bajaba la mano examino ambos pescados con detenimiento - Toma este, esta menos... negro.

Y antes de que pudiera refutar, el Uchiha le quito la rama contraria a la que le ofrecía y le dio un buen mordisco. Una sonrisa divertida surco los labios de Sakura al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de él para compartir el desayuno en silencio. El pescado sabía a horrores pero en ningún momento escucho a Sasuke quejarse o dudar en tragar un bocado. Sakura le observo sigilosamente por el rabillo del ojo mientras desayunaban. No había reparado en lo mucho que él había crecido desde la guerra, aun sentados le llevaba una ventaja descomunal. Su cabello era más largo, casi le llegaba a los hombros y le cubría parte de su pálido rostro. Lo que quedaba de su brazo izquierdo colgaba como un peso muerto a un costado y, a pesar de llevar vendas, las líneas de sus músculos abdominales se marcaban bajo los apósitos sucios haciéndola ruborizar ligeramente. No advirtió que llevaba mucho tiempo sin dar un mordisco cosa que Sasuke no paso por alto.

–Si no te lo vas a comer me lo puedes dar.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharle. Regreso su atención a la comida casi intacta y se la extendió al pelinegro sin decir nada. Él la acepto y continuo comiendo en silencio, silencio que Sakura aprovecho para alejarse y controlar su descontrolado pulso.

...

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana cuando Sakura regreso de patrullar los alrededores de la cascada. A pesar de ser casi medio día el frio comenzaba a calarle los huesos.

–¿Y bien? – dijo Sasuke al momento en que Sakura atravesó la cortina de agua con cara de resignación.

–Nada – soltó mientras se frotaba las manos en busca de calor -. Demasiado silencio me preocupa.

El Uchiha la estudio desde la distancia antes de agregar.

–¿Quiénes te acompañan?

–Ino y otros ocho medic-nin, que, según el último reporte, ahora se han reducido a tres – esto último lo dijo con dificultad. Aún no había superado la perdida de sus compañeros. La imagen de Udon regresaba aleatoriamente a su cabeza, oscureciendo sus rasgos y deprimiéndola lo suficiente como para acabar con las míseras esperanzas que aún albergaba.

Sasuke debió percatarse de su semblante pues al instante alzo la voz generando un eco en la fría cueva.

–Dime todo la información que te dio Yamanaka.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces donde el recuerdo de sus camaradas se desvaneció de golpe.

–No es mucho – comenzó sin entusiasmo-. Hace poco más de 24hrs Ino hablo de ir hacia Takigakure para esperar los refuerzos y atender a los heridos. Llevaba consigo a poco menos de cuarenta sobrevivientes desde la última aparición de Akaoshi. Por lo poco que sé, la organización ha perdido demasiados miembros al punto que han tenido que forzar la retirada – se encogió de hombros –. Hemos estado en silencio _radial_ desde entonces.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado mientras Sakura se acercaba para preparar una medicina contra las quemaduras a partir de las plantas que había conseguido. Trabajo en silencio al lado del pelinegro. Podía escuchar los sonidos que generaba su respiración superficial, ese típico chillido posterior a un trauma torácico, aunque este se escuchaba más ruidoso, como un gruñido. Se volvió con disimulo hacía él y en un fugaz vistazo dedujo muchas cosas. Lucia concentrado, más de lo usual, y al mismo tiempo reflejaba cansancio, contrariedad y una sobredosis de su usual malhumor.

–¿Sucede algo? – pregunto con desasosiego - ¿Te duele...?

–Akaoshi debería estar muerto – bramo el pelinegro formando un puño con su mano vendada -. Me asegure de que así fuera.

Sakura trago en seco ante esas palabras tan frías.

–¿Qué sucedió cuando lo confrontaste?

–Lo asesine, eso paso.

Desde la distancia Sakura podía ver los vasos del cuello del pelinegro palpitar.

–Aparentemente no fue así – murmuro Sakura con sinceridad cosa que no le cayó nada bien a Sasuke pues le regresaba una mirada fulminante ante la aclaratoria. La piel de la pelirrosa se erizo casi al instante buscando la manera adecuada de remediar su torpeza –. Si estas tan seguro de haberlo matado analicemos lo que sucedió durante la pelea ¿Esta bien? – como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta. Bajo la mirada y comenzó aplastar las plantas con una piedra –. Se poco sobre Akaoshi, el informe que nos dio Kakashi-sensei era muy inconcluso, prácticamente el hombre es un fantasma. Podremos sacar algo que pasaras por alto durante el enfrentamiento ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente? ¿Cuál era su estilo de pelea? ¿Algo inusual? ¿Era portador de un _Keke Genkai_?

–Usaba sellos de elemento tierra – garantizo Sasuke -. Sus armas eran aguijones, llenas de venenos y explosivos. No tenía señales de que su forma de pelea se asociara a un linaje sanguíneo.

Sakura pudo apreciar la hostilidad en su voz. Si Akaoshi era de elemento tierra su debilidad era el rayo, el elemento de Sasuke. La ventaja del Uchiha en la batalla era palpable ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido? Ya comenzaba a comprender el disgusto del pelinegro por la " _Resurrección_ " repentina del jefe de _Shinsei_.

–Mmm debe de haber una explicación ¿Un jutsu prohibido? ¿Algún ninjutsu medico tal vez?

No obtuvo respuesta, en cambio el silencio se prolongó por demasiado tiempo, tanto que Sakura tuvo que levantar la vista para ver que sucedía. Un tenue sonrojo llego hasta sus mejillas cuando Sasuke la estudiaba desde a distancia. Estaba demasiado concentrado en ella, como si quisiera descifrar algo en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

–¿Sucede algo? – pregunto haciendo el esfuerzo de no sonar nerviosa. Él negó con la cabeza y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo regreso la vista a la cascada. Sakura hizo lo imposible por controlar sus hormonas buscando con dificultad la conversación que mantenían hace un par de minutos -. Bueno, estamos donde empezamos.

–¿Qué paso con el resto de la organización?

–La mayoría están muerto, el resto desapareció y unos incluso se entregaron. Quedan pocas zonas de guerra en los alrededores. Tu pelea contra Akaoshi desalentó a varios de sus seguidores, se han hecho a un lado. Debió de ser una gran batalla, considerando los resultados... – pero se interrumpió mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza.

Momentos como aquel era donde Sakura se odiaba a sí misma. ¿Considerando los resultado? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Recordarle a Sasuke que no había asesinado a Akaoshi, y que por esa razón más de la mitad de los que una vez salvo estaban muertos, era simplemente un acto cruel.

Regreso su atención al Uchiha que se mantenía cabizbajo con los mechones de cabello azabache cubriéndole la mitad del rostro sombrío.

–Sasuke – le llamo Sakura temblándole las cuerdas vocales –, como lo siento...

–Iba tras de mi – le interrumpió secamente - ¿Verdad?

Sasuke se tensó contra la pared contrayendo deliberadamente los músculos del cuello con la necesidad de controlar sus violentos impulsos por arrematar contra el primer ser viviente que se interpusiera en su camino. Sakura, por su parte, se mantuvo callada y estudiándolo desde la distancia.

Desde que eran pequeños Sasuke era conocido como una persona enigmática, carente de emociones. El único amor que alguna vez profeso estaba dirigido a su familia, a todo su clan. Naruto y Sakura sabían muy bien que Sasuke sentía afecto para con ellos, un sentimiento de amistad que podrían llamar hermandad, pero que de ningún modo compensaría la falta de un padre, de una madre y más aun de su querido hermano Itachi.

Sakura temía que Sasuke no hallara la felicidad por estar envuelto en la oscuridad de su pasado, que jamás encontraría algo por lo que amar tanto como quiso a su familia. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba confundida. La mirada de aquel rostro pálido era la de alguien turbado por la culpa de que decenas de personas inocentes murieran por su error. En sus hombros caía el desconsuelo de aquellas familias que, como la de él, han perdido un motivo para sonreír, un motivo para seguir viviendo.

Sakura no terminaba de comprenderlo, su mirada era un misterio y su rostro un acertijo que seguramente jamás descifraría. Aun si quisiera hacerlo él no se lo permitiría, porque así era Sasuke. Prefería tragarse todas sus angustian antes de ver manchado ese impecable orgullo que arrastraba como una terrible maldición hasta la eternidad.

–No es tu culpa, Sasuke – dijo por fin. Fue lo único que pudo articular al tiempo que reprimía el dolor en sus palabras. Quería animarlo, hacerle ver que sus intentos por salvar a esas personas no fueron en vano y que gracias a él un abuelo regresaría a casa a abrazar a su nieta y más de una familia estaría feliz por su heroica labor, pero cualquier intento de consuelo quedo ahogado tras los gruñidos que profesaba el Uchiha.

–Deja de hacerme creer que no es así, Sakura – se había quitado la venda que cubría el ojo izquierdo con más fuerza de la que era necesaria, ahora la fulminaba con esos siniestros ojos que la reducían a un ser insignificante a merced de su odio y desprecio –. No necesito tu lastima.

Sakura abrió los labios para responder, sin embargo nada salió de su boca. En cambio, asintió dolida al momento que tomaba las plantas y se dirigía hacia él.

–Necesito cambiar los vendajes – dijo con monotonía.

Dedico toda su concentración en el brazo del muchacho tratándolo como si fuera de cristal. Limpio las ampollas evitando dañar el sensible tejido y así evitarle un horroroso episodio de dolor. Sasuke la acechaba con disimulo esperando deducir algo de la presencia de la Haruno o tal vez de su actitud para con él, quien sabe, a estas alturas Sakura le parecía imposible entender a alguien tan complejo.

Cuando hubo terminado le dio un vistazo general a Sasuke antes de percatarse que la herida de su pierna goteaba una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

–Acelerare el crecimiento de tus células, sanaras mucho más deprisa – explico Sakura reuniendo chakra en su palmas antes de ser detenidas por la mano recién vendada del Uchiha. Anonadada intercalaba la mirada entre el agarre del pelinegro y el semblante inquebrantable del mismo - ¿Qué-e ocurre?

–Atiende tus heridas primero – le recrimino con una voz omnipotente que la hizo empequeñecer aún más.

–¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien – dijo Sakura sin comprender hasta que observo en donde se enfocaba Sasuke cayendo en cuenta a lo que se refería -. Oh, no lo recordaba.

La piel de su cuello aun tenia tatuado las garras del pelinegro, recuerdo de otro intento fallido de asesinato por su parte. Sakura se había olvidado por completo de aquello, ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, sin embargo el rostro de su acompañante se sentía asqueado por ver la herida que le había causado.

–No seas tan descuidada – reprocho Sasuke obligándola a que le mirara directamente -. Hay más de un herido en esta cueva.

Sakura, nerviosa, respondió a la defensiva.

–Solo estoy preocupada... por Sasuke-kun – lo último lo pronuncio como un maullido, un susurro imperceptible.

–Lo que debes hacer es preocúpate más por ti misma – le regaño.

–Lo lamento – carraspeo avergonzada queriendo esquivarle pero era difícil cuando se estaba tan cerca uno del otro.

Pudo ver como tensaba su mandíbula marcándose los músculos bajo la fina piel.

–No lo hagas, no fue tu culpa – le dijo Sasuke. Las cejas negras estaban casi unidas a causa del entrecejo fruncido que hacia juego con el semblante iracundo. No estaba molesto por ella sino por él mismo.

Como era de esperarse Sakura no sabía que responder y Sasuke lo pudo interpretar ya que intervino con ese típico tono pedante para romper el silencio.

–Ahora atiende tus heridas y déjame en paz.

La pelirrosa preservo su mutismo por un tiempo más. Como había predicho, Sasuke era demasiado difícil de comprender. En un inicio quería sonar suave y humano, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la fina línea que separaba la soberbia de la humildad saltaba de nuevo a aquella zona de confort que llamaba " _Orgullo_ _Uchiha_ ".

Dolida y sin esperanzas se dispuso a obedecer los deseos del pelinegro pero algo se lo impedía.

–Ehm... Sasuke-kun – quiso controlar el inevitable rubor que sucumbía ante la mano de Sasuke que la mantenía aprisionada. El tacto le trajo desconcierto pues no era un agarre con ánimos de lastimarla sino como si sostuviera un objeto delicado y frágil –, podrías...

Antes de que algo más sucediera, un gritillo aturdió sus ya mareados pensamientos al instante en que Sasuke retiraba su mano con cautela.

– _«¡Sakura!»_

–¡Ino! – dijo en voz alta sin poder contener una sonrisa de alivio.

– _«Te siento perturbada ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?»–_ chillo la Yamanaka con evidente preocupación.

Sakura termino por ruborizarse aún más obligándose a desviar la mirada del culpable de su desequilibrio emocional. Daba gracias a los cielos que Sasuke no escuchara la voz de Ino, bastante tenía con sus miradas escépticas.

–No es nada, estamos bien ¿Cómo ha estado el resto del equipo? ¡No he sabido de ustedes en días!

– _«Como lo lamento, hemos estado trabajando día y noche con los heridos de los otros campos de batalla ¡Todo ha salido de maravilla! Naruto llego hace poco con Hinata y los demás. Lograron despejar una zona completa ellos solitos. Estamos cerca de lograrlo, Sakura»._

–¿Naruto está aquí?

Al oír el nombre del rubio Sasuke se mantuvo más atento a lo que Sakura decía.

– _«Sí, ahora están en consejo para organizar ciertas estrategias en caso de otra batalla. El Señor Feudal está encantado con Shikamaru y su perezoso ingenio, establecer los próximos planes de ataque será pan comido»_

–¿Qué has sabido de Akaoshi?

– _«Nada. El hombre no ha dado señales de vida desde que nos tendió aquella trampa. Esa vez estaba casi muerto, no entiendo de donde saco tanto poder como para destruir todo el campamento_ »

Sakura negó con la cabeza para darle a entender a Sasuke que no sabían nada del jefe de _Shinsei_. A pesar de ello, la mirada del pelinegro le apremio para que indagara un poco más en el asunto.

–¿Viste algo en él? ¿Algo distinto a los archivos que nos dio Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto Sakura intrigada.

– _«Ahora que lo mencionas_ » – dijo Ino meditando unos segundos -, « _tenía una equis en la frente, no la había visto en la foto que nos proporcionó el equipo de inteligencia de Takigakure»_

–¿Una _equis_? – repitió sin comprender. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y arrugo el entrecejo.

– _«Sí, bueno, todo fue un caos, tal vez estaba confundida o me lo imagine»_ – concluyo Ino sin darle mayor importancia - _«¿Cómo esta Sasuke-kun?»_

–Sano y salvo – respondió la pelirrosa con satisfacción.

–« _Sakura_ » – Ino cambio su tono de voz a uno más serio y unos decibeles más bajos, inquieta porque el pelinegro pudiera atravesar su mente con algún truco Uchiha -. « _Sé que no dejaras a Sasuke ni en mil años, pero... estas corriendo peligro si sigues junto a él. Akaoshi..._ »

–Se lo que quieres decir, Ino. Estamos seguros, no te preocupes – intento sonar casual para no llamar demasiado la atención de su acompañante.

Ino suspiro agotada concluyendo que no cambiaría la forma tan testaruda de pensar de su mejor amiga.

– _«No puedo llevarles refuerzos»_ – añadió la Yamanaka -, _«eso llamaría demasiado la atención y podría atraer a Akaoshi a su guarida»._

–Estamos bien – dijo Sakura soltando una risita de frustración.

– _«Debo regresar a la aldea, están muy lejos y mi alcance no llega desde la central»._

–Cuídate, Ino – era lógico que su amiga estaría más segura que ella y Sasuke, pero aun así necesitaba decirlo.

–« _Igual_ »

La comunicación se cortó. Sakura ignoro la mirada que Sasuke le regresaba y se distrajo con las cosas que había traído consigo. El calmado ambiente no duro por mucho pues él se dispuso a irrumpir el sonido de la cascada con aquella voz tan profunda.

–Yamanaka tiene razón.

Sakura siguió en lo suyo emanando tranquilidad en sus movimientos.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Debes irte.

La cantimplora que sostenía en una mano hizo un sonido estruendoso al caer sobre las resbaladizas rocas. Sakura se mantuvo agachada con la vista perdida en el fondo de la cueva. Sasuke era demasiado perspicaz, tanto que llegaba a ser molesto, era como si nunca pudiera ocultarle algo ¿Cómo era posible que la leyera como un libro abierto? A sus espaldas escuchaba como el pelinegro se incorporaba buscando apoyo en las paredes de la cueva. Al oírle, Sakura salto como un felino en dirección al Uchiha.

–No deberías levantarte.

Sasuke agradeció en silencio el soporte proporcionado por la pelirrosa sin embargo no cambio sus facciones severas.

–Tienes que irte.

Ella bajó los ojos alejándose del contacto del pelinegro una vez que este pudo mantener el equilibrio por sus propios medios.

–¿Y huir?- de esa forma sonaba como un intento de cobardía. Sakura arrugo el entrecejo reflejando intrepidez en sus palabras -No lo hare.

–Sakura.

–No soy la misma niña de 12 años que necesita ser rescatada. Puedo cuidarme, Sasuke.

La mano de muchacho se transformó en un puño donde mantenía su volátil temperamento bajo perfil.

–Él podría aparecer – razono con recelo.

–Lo enfrentaremos juntos, no te dejare. Además este lugar es seguro. No soy una experta en construir barreras pero estoy convencida de que estamos fuera de peligro.

–Le estas subestimando.

Ahora Sakura estaba compartiendo la misma exasperación que el pelinegro intentaba ocultar.

–A no ser que Akaoshi sea de tipo sensorial es prácticamente imposible que dé con nuestro paradero – insistió la pelirrosa.

–No harás que cambie de opinión – bramo con agresividad. Dejó que el cabello azabache le cubriera los ojos cuando volvió hablar-. Vete, aún hay tiempo.

–¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? – quiso saber.

–Así lo prefiero.

–No comprendo.

–No tienes que hacerlo.

Arrugo el entrecejo molesta.

–Digas lo que digas no me iré.

–Sakura... – gruño.

–No lo hare, Sasuke.

El poco autocontrol que profesaba el Uchiha se disipó en un instante cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus narices estuvieran a punto de rozarse.

–Deja de ser una maldita molestia por una vez en tu vida, Sakura – susurro con severidad -. Y vete antes de que te arrepientas de haberme salvado.

La aludida llevo una mano instintivamente a su pecho, ahí donde las venenosas palabras de Sasuke le habían perforado como un kunai. Los hombros de Sakura se relajaron abatidos y con pesar dijo.

–¿Cuál es tu afán de alejar a todos de ti, Sasuke?

La pregunta salió de su boca como una cascada llena de palabras frías y tristes. Un instinto protector surgió en su interior que anhelaba envolver a Sasuke entre sus brazos y cuidarle por siempre, pero todo se esfumo cuando un sonido llego hasta ellos, similar al ruido que hacia el metal contra el mental.

–¿Qué fue eso? – chillo Sakura con un hilo de voz.

Antes de poder responder una voz encolerizada se alzó sobre el ruido de la cascada.

–¡UCHIHA!

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron mientras que sus labios temblaban al ritmo de su respiración acelerada.

–¡SAL Y ENFRENTAME, DESGRACIADO! – exclamo el hombre tras la cortina de agua.

El ojo derecho de Sasuke se bañó con el carmesí del Sharingan mientras se volvía hacia la pelirrosa respondiendo a su pregunta con solo dedicarle una mirada. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco dejándose llevar por el pánico que poco a poco se apoderaba de su ser porque, estaba segura de que esta vez, ninguno de los dos saldría con vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Un enorme saludo a todos los que se han perdido por estos lados! Espero que estén súper bien :D

¿Alguien les ha dicho lo geniales que son? Pues por acá se los digo una y mil veces ¡You're awesome! \o/ Me llenaron de alegría esta semana con todos esos comentarios tan lindos. Suelo responder a todos los reviews pero muchos no tienen cuenta y no puedo responderles como es debido, lamento eso :'(

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Como ven, fue como una montaña rusa de emociones y les confieso que es el que más me ha gustado escribir (por ahora jeje). Sasuke es un personaje difícil de desarrollar y más aún cuando intentas dejar su personalidad intacta tanto como sea posible, es por eso que verán que todo fluye un poco lento entre esos dos.

El próximo capítulo será publicado en los días Lunes/Martes (como les comente la última vez), me dio tiempo de publicar éste hoy Domingo, pero el que viene me tomara más horas de dedicación, no quiero hacerles esperar (pues me di cuenta que están incluso pendiente hasta del día de publicación, lo que de verdad me tomo por sorpresa, gracias por eso también :3) Y para aquellos que aún tienen miedo de que deje a medias la historia, les prometo que me verán mucho tiempo por acá. Este proyecto es largo pero eso no quiere decir que lo dejare estancado.

Me despido entonces dándole Gracias Infinitas a: Yume no Kaze, tatutu, Nekatniss, Kasumineko, Amy-Light95, Aidil, Vanessa R, Tomoe, Paula, Andrymchan, a los que dejaron follows y fav y todos los que leen la historia. Gracias por el apoyo :) Cuídense muchísimo, nos leemos!

Bye Bye! :3


	6. Los verdaderos amigos apuñalan de frente

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **VI**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Día 5**

–¡NO ME CONSIDERO UN HOMBRE PACIENTE, UCHIHA! – volvió a exclamar Akaoshi, esta vez el tono de su voz sonó maniaco, desbordante de locura.

Sasuke se deslizo sigilosamente hasta donde descansaba su katana, la sostuvo con familiaridad y la coloco entre sus rasgadas ropas. Sakura en cambio, le observaba incrédula y totalmente aturdida.

–E-es imposible – tartamudeo al tiempo que hiperventilaba sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo –. Estaba segura de que no nos encontraría. La barrera debió funcionar, esto no... yo... yo...

–Eso ya no importa – le corto Sasuke con gravedad.

–Es mi culpa... todo esto es mi culpa – se dijo Sakura escandalizada sin escuchar lo que él le decía.

A pesar de estar absorta se las ingenió para concentrarse y analizar rápidamente la situación. Ambos estaban en tétricas condiciones para una batalla. Ella con el chakra justo para sobrevivir y él sin las energías necesarias para mantenerse en pie. Al mismo tiempo, Akaoshi podría estar en perfecto estado de salud o sucumbiendo ante sus heridas pasadas, sin embargo considerando la suerte de Sasuke y Sakura las probabilidades de que esto último fuera cierto llegaban a ser nulas.

–Sakura – le llamo la poderosa voz de Sasuke luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Cuando hubo salido de su ensimismamiento, Sakura se fijó en el joven. Este le devolvía una mirada intensa a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Sasuke se hubiera intimidado ante semejante ojos llenos de oscuridad, pero para Sakura fue el impulso necesario para hacerla entrar en razón. No lograría nada buscando culpables, debían actuar o morir. Se impresiono de sobremanera al interpretar el silencio de Sasuke con tanta fluidez y familiaridad. A pesar de sus actos fallidos por intentar alejarla de él, comenzaba poco a poco a sentirlo más cercano.

–¡TE CONVIENE SALIR, MALDITA SERPIENTE!– vocifero Akaoshi tras la cortina de agua interrumpiendo la conexión que prevalecía entre ambos.

Sasuke torció el cuello en dirección a la cascada haciendo ademan de ir tras el jefe de _Shinsei_ y Sakura no se lo impidió. Sabía que persuadirlo para que no peleara sería inútil, a estas alturas ya no era una simple batalla para destruir al otro, ahora era personal, el orgullo de ambos se vio pisoteado por el otro y asuntos como aquel no podían pasar a la ligera.

–Evita cualquier ataque en tu flanco izquierdo – dijo por fin Sakura colgando el bolso en sus caderas –. Te cubriré y...

–No – le interrumpió Sasuke –. No pelearas.

–¿Por qué no? – aspecto molesta apretando ambos puños al punto que sus dedos se tornaron blanquecino.

–No serás más que un estorbo – el pelinegro medito unos instantes, como si se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho –. Quédate aquí, estarás segura.

Sakura arrugo el entrecejo denotando molestia. No se quedaría de manos cruzadas, la niña de 12 años que debía ser protegida ya no existía, pero él aun no lo veía así. Sasuke creía que Sakura subestimaba a Akaoshi pero la realidad era que él la subestimaba a ella. Estuvo a punto de seguirle pero el Uchiha leyó sus movimientos antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera reaccionar.

–Espera... – susurro pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el Sharingan que la atravesó sin piedad alguna.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la imagen de la cueva fue suplantada por una oscuridad tenebrosa, casi palpable. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin distinguir nada, la penumbra era tal que no sabía cuándo dejaba de ser el suelo y comenzaba a ser el techo. El aire que respiraba le congelaba los pulmones, hacia tanto o más frio como dentro de la cascada generándole así una serie de escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Levanto sus manos pero no las podía ver. La densidad de las tinieblas hacia que su cuerpo no se moviera o respirara con naturalidad. Parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose a las sombra procurando no alterarse más de lo que ya estaba. Dio unos pasos forzosos sin escuchar las pisadas bajos sus pies, tampoco oía los ligeros jadeos que daba por el esfuerzo de moverse, ni mucho menos los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón desbocado. La falta de sonidos le hacía sentir enferma, aquel lugar hermético le daba ganas de gritar para compensar el silencio sepulcral.

–¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo con un deje de temor.

Una ráfaga de viento le rozo las mejillas. No supo de donde venía. Estaba desorientada y el sonido que genero su voz dejo un eco macabro que le erizo los vellos de la nuca. Controlo su respiración entrecortada para no sucumbir a la desesperación.

– _Todo está bien_ – se tranquilizó mentalmente botando aire por la boca –. _Esto es solo un Genjutsu_.

Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el infinito suelo negro con las piernas cruzadas en busca de la concentración necesaria para apaciguar sus nervios. Perder la calma no era su estilo. Toda la vida había trabajado bajo presión, incluso le agradaba que así fuera, su cerebro aparentemente lidiaba mejor en las situaciones estresantes que cuando su vida no estaba en peligro. Sin embargo una sensación de pánico indescriptible se sobreponía a su perfecto autocontrol. No era por causa de la soledad, la falta de sonido, estar en penumbras o el caer bajo las garras de un poderoso _Genjutsu_. No. Nada de eso podía aterrarla tanto, su miedo tenía otro origen, otro nombre...

Escudriño el lugar con ojo crítico e hizo uso de las medidas convencionales para escapar, pero ninguna funciono. Un sello, luego otro y otro. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Sin duda alguna estaba en presencia de un jutsu complejo, digno de un Uchiha. Sasuke se había tomado las molestias necesarias para evitar su salida a través de los métodos clásicos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿No quería que fuera un estorbo o se preocupaba por su seguridad? Sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen desechando aquella idea tan ilógica. Tomo aire por la nariz y exhalo por la boca en busca de su máxima concentración. No quería llegar a usar su _Byakugō no In_ pero consideraba que esa situación lo ameritaba, y con creces.

Contuvo la respiración e hizo un único sello antes de abrir los ojos con brusquedad haciendo que la marca en su frente brillara, iluminando un poco a su alrededor.

–¡Kai! – sentencio la pelirrosa mientras toda la penumbra que le rodeaba comenzaba a llenarse de luz.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción llego a sus labios cuando la imagen que se proyectaba delante de ella eran las estalactitas de la cueva y el sonido de la cascada llegaba a sus oídos como una hermosa melodía. Sasuke podía ser un genio pero todo jutsu tiene su punto débil y aquel no era la excepción.

Se levantó mareada midiendo internamente sus reservas de chakra. No fue una brillante idea utilizar las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia, pero Sakura tenía prioridades y _él_ estaba por encima de todas.

Giro hacia la salida de la cueva. Se alegró al ver que la tenue luz del sol aun prevalecía en las afueras del lugar aunque eso no llego a tranquilizarla del todo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había quedado atrapada bajo ese _Genjutsu_ , podían haber pasado minutos, horas o días y pensar que había perdido otra oportunidad de salvarlo le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta que le arrebata la respiración.

Termino por ajustarse la mochila y sin más preámbulos salto hacia la cascada.

Aterrizo tambaleándose sobre unas rocas. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza con la fría agua de la cascada rociando su cuerpo. Reprimió las ganas de tiritar cuando una ráfaga de viento otoñal heló su nariz. Una vez estabilizada levantó el rostro encontrándose con un cielo demasiado nublado y un escenario para nada prometedor. El claro estaba vuelto trisas, el rio que surcaba de frente a la cascada prácticamente había cambiado de rumbo, el aire apestaba a metal y sangre y los árboles que antes se enfilaban alrededor yacían calcinados por llamas rojas y negras.

Siguió buscando rápidamente con la mirada hasta toparse con él. Un grito quedo atorado en su garganta al verlo sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con la katana clavada entre las piedras. A simple vista no tenía heridas graves – más de las que ya presentaba – pero estaba segura de que las vendas ocultaban la mayoría de ellas. Corrió hasta él sin detenerse en observar a su oponente.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – le llamo con un hilo de voz.

El aludido movió únicamente sus ojos clavándolos en el rostro de Sakura. Un destello de contrariedad y evidente enfado surco la mirada del Uchiha.

–¿Estas bien? – pregunto Sakura con la respiración entrecortada.

–¿C-cómo? – intento quejarse pero un movimiento le hizo soltar un bramido de dolor.

–Te curare, no te muevas – junto chakra y coloco las manos sobre la espalda desnuda del pelinegro.

–Vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Los brazos de Sakura se tensaron y sus pupilas se dilataron en respuesta al sonido de aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras. Sasuke debió sentir su pánico, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo estaba en condiciones de observar y escuchar. La pelirrosa trago saliva y con evidente temor levanto lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrarle.

Más allá, cerca de donde el rio seguía su curso natural, se dibujaba la silueta de una persona levantándose del suelo con evidente dificultad. Trastabillo un poco al incorporarse dejando entre las piedras un charco de sangre que se mezclaba con el agua del rio. Tenía el torso al descubierto con profundas heridas que hacían juego con su aspecto demacrado y temible. El cabello grisáceo caía como lluvia plateada por todo su cuerpo magullado hasta llegarle casi a las rodillas, enredándose en el camino con la docena de aguijones metálicos que protruían de su espalda dándole la apariencia de un cuerpo espín al asecho. Zarandeo su cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento tan brusco que simulo a la perfección el efecto que generaba un látigo al tensarse.

Sakura reprimió las ganas de dar un paso atrás en señal defensiva. Aun con el rostro oculto entre los cabellos podía ver su sonrisa. Mostraba los dientes bañados en sangre en una extraña mueca, como si el dolor que debía causarle las heridas en su cuerpo no era más que una sensación placentera. Paso la lengua por la comisura de su labio donde una gota de sangre escapaba lentamente.

–¿Esta es la razón por lo que has tardado tanto en aparecer, Uchiha? – escupió Akaoshi irguiéndose con parsimonia mientras inclinaba la cabeza con admiración. Estaban a metros de distancia pero Sakura sabía que la estudiaba con descaro de arriba a abajo. El hombre soltó una carcajada cínica pasando una mano sobre su alborotado cabello –. No te culpo, es todo una belleza.

Bajo las manos de Sakura, Sasuke se removía con el deseo de matar a Akaoshi de una vez por todas.

–Esto es entre tú y yo – rugió el pelinegro escupiendo sangre al hablar seguido de una tos que hizo vibrar las manos de la Haruno.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – dijo con la angustia plasmada en su voz lo cual genero una serie de carcajadas por parte de Akaoshi.

–Que retrato tan conmovedor – se burló con voz socarrona. Sakura le dedico por primera vez una mirada ponzoñosa esperando que no cometiera el mismo error de Sasuke en considerarla poca cosa.

El momento en que el par de jades se clavaron en Akaoshi, este cambio por completo su expresión a una de estupefacción. Algo había hecho mella en él pues seguía perforándola con la mirada extrañada y, como si de un psicópata se tratara, corrigió en segundos sus gestos retornando a aquella sonrisa escalofriante que mostraba los dientes enrojecidos por la sangre.

–Oh, pero miren nada más quien nos acompaña – hizo un sonido gutural ahogando una risilla –. Eres la pupila favorita de Senju Tsunade... Si, la flor de Konoha – entrecerró la mirada y bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro -. Haruno Sakura.

El instante en que pronuncio su nombre una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la medula en señal de peligro. Trago en seco e hizo lo posible por no demostrar la incomodidad que le genero Akaoshi al dirigirse a ella.

–¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – dijo sin pensar.

Akaoshi ladeo la cabeza al lado opuesto que lo hacia la comisura de sus labios en un intento de mostrarse intrigado.

–¿No lo sabes, preciosa? – dijo entretenido. A su derecha estaba clavada uno de sus largos aguijones, similar a una espada, que desenterró lentamente sin alejar la atención de ninguno de los dos –. La protegida de _mi_ querida Tsunade-hime, la hermosa flor de la aldea oculta entre la hoja, la gran medic-nin de la cuarta guerra ninja. Tus habilidades médicas te preceden y esa belleza legendaria que estremecería a cualquier hombre me hace pensar que las historias son ciertas – sonrió con diversión –. Eres toda una diosa, pequeña Sakura.

–¿Esperas que te crea toda esa basura? – escupió Sakura rechinando los dientes. Que le adulara no la hacía cambiar el perfil de criminal demente que se había establecido en su cerebro, todo lo contrario se sentía peor, como si la insultara.

–Prepotente y orgullosa – se mofo Akaoshi carcajeándose sutilmente –. Todo un encanto.

Sasuke se mantuvo aséptico ante el comentario pero aun así Sakura sentía como se contraían los músculos de la espalda del pelinegro. Agacho la cabeza lo suficiente para llegar hasta su oreja.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – le susurro Sakura sin que llegara a oídos de Akaoshi.

–Está demasiado interesado en ti – le advirtió el Uchiha sin escucharla en lo más mínimo. Empleaba el mismo tono de voz pero con cierto deje de incomodidad al momento en que agrego –. Úsalo a nuestro favor.

–¿Cómo está tu amado Uchiha? – intervino Akaoshi al sentirse desplazado de ser la atención principal de Sakura – ¿No lo lastime lo suficiente? o ¿Es demasiado débil como para hacerme frente? – una nueva risotada se filtró en su garganta – ¿Acaso La basura de Orochimaru no le enseño nada? ¿Ni siquiera curarse a sí mismo? ¿Y qué me dices del maldito de Kabuto? – el tono de su voz se tornó áspero e iracundo al pronunciar los nombres de aquellos dos sujetos, sobretodo de aquel último. Luego negó con la cabeza de un lado al otro como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima regresando de nuevo hacia Sasuke con fuerzas renovadas –. Que patético, y eso que te tenía en alta estima, Uchiha.

Sakura vio aquello como una oportunidad para poner a prueba la idea de Sasuke y también una vía de escape antes de que el pelinegro saltara sobre Akaoshi con la katana en ristre.

–¿Qué trata de decir? ¿Conoce a los tres Sennin?

–Solo a los que me interesan – concluyo el hombre limpiando ausentemente la sangre del aguijón que había extraído de la tierra.

–¿Qué pueden tener en común Tsunade-shishou, Orochimaru y tú? – volvió a preguntar Sakura forzando la conversación más de lo que debería.

–Mucho, querida. Más de lo que te imaginas – continuo Akaoshi sin molestarse por el hecho de que quería sacarle información, todo lo contrario parecía disfrutar las caras de tormento e intriga tanto de Sakura como de Sasuke cada vez que una palabra salía de sus labios ensangrentados.

–Mi maestra jamás trabajaría con alguien como tú – increpo a la defensiva.

–Eres una ilusa si crees que tu querida sensei ha caminado toda su vida bajo la luz de la honestidad y la honradez – como era de esperarse Akaoshi sonrió divertido bajo la reacción de sobresalto por parte de Sakura. Para él todo aquello era un entretenimiento que lo deleitaba de sobremanera –. Tsunade-hime no es tan diferente de Orochimaru, de ti o de mí – prosiguió el hombre –. Todos perseguimos un sueño, incluso algunos compartimos las mismas metas. No nos importa lo que tengamos que hacer para alcanzar lo que queremos, lo conseguimos a toda costas sin importar nada ni nadie. El pequeño Uchiha es un experto en la materia ¿no es así, Sasuke?

La frecuencia cardiaca de Sakura aumento precipitadamente. Algo en ella estrujo su pecho cuando bajo la mirada y se fijaba en el pelinegro aun en cuclillas. Al tener las manos sobre su espalda desnuda podía sentir como su respiración volvía a ser más pesada y profunda, como la de un cazador asechando a su presa.

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que por fin la voz de Sasuke se alzó sobre la cascada tras ellos.

–Ahora lo recuerdo – sentencio a secas.

No era la respuesta que Sakura esperaba, en realidad aguardaba por un arrebato de ira o gritos llenos de maldiciones, viniendo de Sasuke aquello sería una respuesta innata en él.

En la distancia, Akaoshi no se mostraba contrariado sino más bien complacido.

–Tardaste bastante, pensé que jamás lo recordarías – argumento el hombre colocándose la espada/aguijón sobre el hombro.

–¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sakura intercalando su atención entre el frio Uchiha y el psicópata de _Shinsei_ – ¿Lo conoces?

–Hace mucho tiempo – explico Sasuke con monotonía –. Trabajaba con Orochimaru en alguna de sus investigaciones, lo vi un par de veces cuando entrenaba. No volví a saber más de él después de aquel incidente en el país de Té.

La pelirrosa arrugo el entrecejo.

–¿De qué incidente estás hablando?

–El día en que fui traicionado por esas asquerosas serpientes rastreras – intervino Akaoshi apretando los puños con fuerza. Se le veía alterado sin perder ese toque lunático que comenzaba a ser característico en él. Levanto la quijada soltando una risa resignada y con fuerzas renovadas y un toque de sarcasmo continúo diciendo –. Es duro cuando confías en alguien y luego te da la espalda ¿no te parece, pequeña Sakura?

La aludida se sobresaltó un poco por el cambio que tomo la conversación y más aún cuando Akaoshi la miro primero a ella y luego a Sasuke dejando en el aire un mensaje que de alguna forma pudo interpretar.

–Veo que lo entiendes – agrego el jefe de _Shinsei_ deleitándose por la vista –. Los verdaderos amigos apuñalan de frente*, Sakura. Tenlo siempre en cuenta.

Ella trago saliva nerviosa.

–No sé de qué estás hablando – mintió.

–¡Claro que lo sabes! ¿O debo hacer memoria de tu " _mortal_ " historia con el menor de los Uchiha?

Sakura abrió los labios para refutarle pero su aliento fue lo único que salió de entre ellos. Contuvo la necesidad de mirarle pero fue inevitable, quería de alguna forma ver el rostro de Sasuke. Bajo los ojos hasta fijarse en él. Estaba quieto, muy quieto, sino fuera por su respiración podía pasar fácilmente por una estatua de mármol. Gris y fría. Akaoshi sonrió de medio lado, complacido.

–Al parecer no hay necesidad de recordar.

–No caeré en tus juegos mentales – le repudio la pelirrosa queriendo sonar decidida.

–Oh, no. No podría jugar contigo – señaló el hombre fingiendo sentirse insultado –. Y menos cuando somos algo así como hermanos de traición. Mmm, me gusta como suena. Hermanos de traición.

–No somos ni seremos hermanos. Nunca.

–Claro que si, Sakura. Tú y yo somos iguales. Sufrimos el mismo dolor, fuimos abandonados por alguien a quien apreciamos y que nos dio la espalda. Pero eso no nos impidió seguir adelante y surgir, dispuestos a continuar sin mirar atrás – desvió la atención de Sakura hasta llegar a los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke –, aunque no estemos dispuestos a perdonar a aquellos que tanto mal nos han hecho.

Obligarla recordar tiempos pasados era una jugarreta burda y sucia. Quería sollozar pero se lo impidió. Eso es lo que él quería, quebrantarla hasta hacerle creer cosas que no son... o que tal vez si eran...

–Se lo que tratas de hacer – concluyo Sakura luego de unos segundos de silencio.

–Admitir la realidad siempre es duro, preciosa.

–Esa no es la realidad. No lograras que crea cada una de tus palabras.

Akaoshi sonrió divertido.

–Eso lo podemos cambiar.

–Cállate, desgraciado – le corto Sasuke sin poder contener la ira en sus palabras.

–¿Te molesta que digamos la verdad, Uchiha? – se mofo Akaoshi regresando al joven bajo las manos de la pelirrosa –. A nadie le gusta escucharla y menos aquel que empuña la espada.

–¿Por qué te traicionaron? – se adelantó a decir Sakura cuando percibió el aumento del poco chakra que aun tenia Sasuke. Volvió la mirada de nuevo a Akaoshi, decidida a encontrar la verdad tras todo aquello – ¿Que ocurrió para que no pudieras llegar a perdonar?

–Se de trampas, dulzura. Y despistarme no es una buena idea – arqueo una ceja plateada sin cambiar el gesto entretenido.

–No es ninguna trampa – dijo con toda sinceridad.

Akaoshi frunció el entrecejo. Estaba contrariado.

–¿Qué intentas hacer, Sakura?

–Probar algo – le respondió por lo bajo.

–¿Por qué? Morirán de todos modos.

–Quiero saber – se detuvo un momento para buscar el valor antes de seguir –. Solo... quiero saber.

Hubo silencio después de esa petición en donde Sakura aguardo expectante mientras que Sasuke continuaba concentrando chakra silenciosamente.

–Eres toda una belleza, Sakura – respondió por fin Akaoshi relajando sus gestos –. Intentas encontrar la luz en las tinieblas, pero lo único que lograras es perderte entre ellas.

–No lo hare. Solo... – susurro temerosa –, solo quiero comprender.

–Te arrepentirás de conocer mi historia.

–Ponme a prueba – esta vez no hubo vacilación en su mirada – ¿Qué sucedió, Akaoshi?

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre y tal vez él se impresiono ante ello pues dio un ligero respingo que hizo cambiar por unos instantes ese semblante de maniaco sin escrúpulos al de un ser humano con un terrible pasado. Bajo la mirada a sus pies, formo un puño con su mano libre y con la otra apretó aún más la empuñadura de su espada.

–Confié en _él_ , ¿sabes? – inicio Akaoshi en un tono de voz áspero. Jadeaba forzosamente mientras sostenía su postura erguida. De alguna forma lo que decía le estaba afectando tanto física como psicológicamente –. Le ayude con cada uno de sus experimentos, le di parte de la información que había recopilado todo esos años, hice su trabajo sucio por tanto tiempo que mis manos no conocían otro color más que el de la sangre fresca. Obedecí todas y cada una de sus peticiones ¿Y que recibo a cambio? Un intento fallido de asesinato junto a todos los datos de mi investigación hurtados por esos canallas.

–El proyecto " _Eien_ " – dijo Sasuke como si los recuerdos regresaran a su mente de un solo golpe. Giro su cabeza y dedico su mirada a una Sakura desconcertada –. Buscaban la clave de la inmortalidad.

– " _Eien_ "...Eternidad... – tradujo la pelirrosa por inercia regresando de nuevo al hombre de cabellos plateados en la lejanía –. Todo este tiempo tu...

–¿Fascinada? o ¿Consternada? – quiso saber un curioso Akaoshi retornado de nuevo a su carácter terrorífico –. La inmortalidad es un sueño cotizado por egoístas y ambiciosos como Orochimaru, sin embargo necesitaba un toque maestro para poder alcanzar el propósito que tanto anhelaba. Tanto él como yo buscamos esa pieza faltante al rompecabezas, era lo único obstáculo que nos separaba de nuestro más anhelado sueño. No obstante Orochimaru intento matarme cuando nuestros experimentos no estaban llegando a ninguna lado, por lo que presidio de mis conocimientos hurtando lo poco que había guardado para mi secretamente. Ese fue su gravísimo error – explico con una sonrisa socarrona –. Poco después encontré lo que nos hacía falta. Estaba a un solo paso de lograr mi sueño, solo precisaba de un poderoso jutsu que daría origen a un ser indomable, infinito... un ser inmortal – respiro hondo rebosante de júbilo. Una vez calmado su estupor, giro la cabeza clavando de nuevo sus en ojos en los de Sakura –. Ahí es donde entra en escena tu querida maestra.

–Tsunade-shishou – pronuncio la Haruno temblando ligeramente.

Un destello enfermizo apareció en los brillantes ojos amarillos de Akaoshi. El hombre desde la distancia removió con su mano magullada el cabello plateado que cubría una sudorosa frente. En ella estaba tatuado en todo el centro una equis de color negro similar al rombo que Sakura tenía en la suya.

–Sí, hermosa, hablamos del _Byakugō no In_ de tu querida sensei y que, por lo que veo, has podido desarrollar tú también. Impresionante debo admitir, pero aún sigue siendo débil.

Akaoshi leyó la expresión de Sakura pues continuo diciendo.

–No fue fácil, debo admitir. _Mi_ quería Tsunade-hime no es una mujer fácil de doblegar, me tomo varias semanas hasta que por fin pude sonsaque la información que quería. Después de eso fueron varios meses de intensa búsqueda los que me llevaron a perfeccionar el jutsu definitivo. Ahora, gracias a esto – golpeo dos veces con el dedo índice la marca en su frente con orgullo –, soy invencible, ahora soy inmortal.

Una ráfaga de viento trajo consigo un cumulo de hojas secas que cubrió parcialmente la silueta de Akaoshi. Sakura se separó de Sasuke para que este no percibiera el temblor en sus manos. Conocía a la perfección aquel _Kinjutsu_ , cada debilidad, cada fortaleza, incluso ella podía aplicar la _Restauración_ _Divina_ sin mayores problemas. Sin embargo, en las manos equivocadas, podía ser utilizado para propósitos oscuros, al punto de considerarse un jutsu prohibido que solo podía ser transferido directamente de un Senju.

–T-tu... Lo que hiciste fue... – tartamudeo Sakura incrédula ante sus propias deducciones.

Akaoshi cubrió su rostro con una mano en busca de cordura la cual perdió en un sobresalto de esa risa neurótica que se extendió con la siguiente ráfaga de aire.

–Abstente a las consecuencias de tu propia curiosidad, lindura.

–Sakura – le llamo Sasuke levantándose a su lado - ¿De qué está hablando?

La pelirrosa abrió los labios pero no pudo formular palabra alguna. Seguía abrumada y confundida, las náuseas se intensificaron temiendo que en cualquier momento caería como una hoja seca destruida por el otoño.

–¡Vamos, dulzura! – le alentó Akaoshi centellando de ansiedad –. Dijiste que no te arrepentirías. Ahora ¡Díselo!

Nunca había visto a Sasuke preocupado por algo ajeno a él desde que eran tal vez Genins. Estaba de pie demasiado cerca de ella, podía percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir segura pero aun así no llegaba a tranquilizarla con solo su presencia.

–Sakura – dijo nuevamente Sasuke obligándola a que le mirara –. Estas temblando.

No se había percatado hasta que él lo apunto ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Era tan débil como para que las palabras de un lunático la alteraran de esa manera? Buscó calmarse al tiempo en que Sasuke volvía a hablarle.

–Sakura ¿Qué sucede?

–¡¿Qué esperas, preciosa?! – grito emocionado Akaoshi – ¡Habla!

–Para poder transformar el jutsu se necesita un poder aun mayor que tú propia fuerza – explico Sakura sin conseguir el valor suficiente para volver a dirigirle la mirada al pelinegro –. Necesitas la vida de otros para compensar la tuya.

Sasuke no se sintió satisfecho con aquella respuestas por lo que insistió diciendo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

La garganta de Sakura ardía pero aun así continuo.

–A la muerte no le gusta que escapen de ella... y si lo haces, nunca se verá complacida. Es por eso que buscara la forma de arrastrarte hasta caer bajo el manto de _La Parca_... a no ser que le des algo a cambio... – se abrazó a si misma con una sola mano intentando reconfortarse de alguna manera antes de continuar –. La única forma en que puedes hacerlo es entregarle tantas vidas como sea posible... consumir la energía de miles de cientos de almas para convertirte en una persona que jamás muere – trago en seco al tiempo que culminaba con voz fría –. El nacimiento de un ser inmortal.

Cuando hubo comprendido el trasfondo de las palabras de Sakura la cólera del Uchiha se esparció como pólvora. De sus ojos irradiaba furia que hizo juego con el _Susanoo_ que ahora rodeaba a los dos ninjas de Konoha. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Akaoshi arrojando las palabras con ardor.

–Todo este tiempo, tu...

–¿Pensaste que formé esa estúpida organización con el fin de destruir a mugrientos civiles sin un futuro más allá de la muerte? – Salto el jefe de _Shinsei_ como si de un chiste se tratara –. Sabía que no podía alcanzar esa meta por mis propios medios, necesitaba mentes blandas, fáciles de moldear a mi placer. Les hice creer en algo vano por lo que pelear – formo un puño con su mano al punto de que esta empezara a temblar de euforia –. Años planificación por fin dieron frutos, después de tanto tiempo mi sueño se hará realidad y con ello por fin matare a los traidores que intentaron destruirme.

–Lo que hiciste fue inhumano – concluyo Sakura sintiendo como la bilis llegaba peligrosamente a su boca –. Destruiste tres pueblos solo para tener más almas.

–Como dijiste _La_ _Parca_ no se complace fácilmente, querida – se burló sonriendo de oreja a oreja controlando las ganas de soltar una carcajada –. Es tan ambiciosa que no le satisface obtener un puñado de vidas a cambio. Oh, no, no, no. Eso sería casi un insulto. Lo delicioso que será para ella terminar con mi vida debe de producirle tal placer que necesita compensarlo con millones de vidas a cambio. Es por esa razón que está tan desesperada por alcanzarme – Estaba al borde de la locura, se podía ver en el destello desquiciado de sus profundos ojos ámbar – ¿Quién diría que un alma vale más que la de tantas personas inocentes? Es estúpido, y más si se trata de una tan podrida y sin esperanzas como la mía. ¿Ves, pequeña Sakura? No hay luz en estas tinieblas, no conseguirás nada. Pero es así como estaba planeado todo, es así como _La_ _Parca_ lo ansía y para mí sus deseos son órdenes, incluso si eso me lleva a ensuciar mis manos de sangre, incluso si debo de matar a quienes amo, incluso si eso me lleva a la locura – de la nada Akaoshi comenzó a saltar con delirio intercalando entre un pie y el otro acompañado de una sonrisa que ahora era una mueca que se desviaba entre demencia y dolor – ¡Ellos están aquí! ¡Puedo escuchar sus voces en mi cabeza! – chillo dándose golpes en la sien mientras reía con un tono áspero. Sasuke y Sakura lo analizaban desde la distancia, sin bajar ni un instante la guardia –. Dicen mi nombre una y otra vez, sus últimos alaridos de dolor están grabados sobre fuego en mis recuerdos... gritan de placer.

Cuando hubo terminado el episodio de desquicio los brazos de Akaoshi cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo como peso muerto. Dejo de sonreír. Ahora su semblante era serio, concentrado en elegir una de las espinas de su espalda desenterrándola con fuerza de entre las costillas.

–Solo necesito un sacrificio más para completar mi sueño – murmuro tenebrosamente.

Sasuke dio un par de pasos dejando a la pelirrosa a su espalda.

–Quédate a un lado, Sakura.

–¡Tendrás el honor de ser esa última alma, Uchiha! – el hombre hizo un par de sellos y la marca de su frente brillo al tiempo en que las líneas negras se deslizaban sobre su pálida piel - ¡ _Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento - Jutsu Fuerza de un Millar_!

Sakura hizo ademan de querer detener al pelinegro pero antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara él ya había saltado con agilidad hasta chocar su katana contra la de Akaoshi.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

La velocidad de los dos cuerpos frente a ella no le permitía respirar con naturalidad. Eran un par de destellos que se golpeaban con frenesí levantando hojas marchitas a su paso. Sakura parpadeo incrédula. Odiaba admitirlo pero si se entrometía en aquella batalla titánica seguramente acabaría muerta, por lo que necesitaba idear un plan, y rápido. Obligo a su mente trabajar al doble de su capacidad normal. La fuerza bruta no funcionaría en esta situación, es lo que Akaoshi quería que pensaran ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

– _«¡Sakura!»_

–¡Ino! – dijo demasiado sorprendida por la voz de su amiga.

– _«¿Qué sucede? Vamos de cami...»_

–No hay tiempo, Ino. – le interrumpió mientras se alejaba del epicentro de la pelea antes de que fuera degollada por los violentos ataques que se profanaban aquellos hombres –. Akaoshi nos tiene acorralados.

– _«¿A-Akaoshi?»_ – tartamudeo Ino en respuesta.

–Necesitamos ayuda – apremio Sakura sin quitar un instante los ojos de la pelea.

– _«Estamos demasiado lejos, nos tomara un tiempo llegar hasta donde ustedes están»_

No sabía porque esperaba buenas noticias, tener esperanzas era algo innato en ella, pero en ese preciso instante dudaba de que tan fuerte eran esos sentimientos. Instintivamente llevo sus manos al pecho presionándolo con fuerza.

–Sino hago algo Sasuke morirá, Ino – balbuceo dolida por ser tan inútil, por ser de nuevo esa niña de 12 años que tanto aborrecía. Las lágrimas tentaban con brotar de sus ojos cada vez que veía como lastimaban a Sasuke mientras ella solo contemplaba desde la distancia. Estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, creía que era fuerte pero la realidad era otra –. Morirá Ino... – concluyo en un sollozo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba –, no lo puedo permitir... él...él...

– _«Hey, frente de marquesina» -_ dijo Ino dándole una cachetada mental que la hizo entrar en razón _-«No te atrevas a caer en la trampa de Akaoshi, solo quiere jugar con tu mente, él sabe cómo manejar a las personas utilizando el pánico y el miedo a su favor ¿No fuiste tú la que insistía en que no debía acobardarme? Confió en ti, Sakura. No nos defraudes»_

La frustración se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero al repasar las palabras de Ino las pupilas se le dilataron al tiempo en que sus labios quedaban entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

–¿La trampa de Akaoshi? – repitió para ella misma.

Una idea surco su mente. La interrupción de Ino le había caído como anillo al dedo, ahora tenía un plan descabellado, para muchos un intento fiel de suicidio, pero para Sakura la única opción que tenía para detener de una vez por todas a Akaoshi.

– _«¿Estas escu...?»_

–¡Eres brillante, Ino! – grito emocionada. Se retiró aún más de la batalla y comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos uno tras otro –. Enlázame con Sasuke, necesito decirle algo.

...

Pasaron casi quince minutos y la atmosfera se había tornado más densa conforme la batalla se prolongaba. Sasuke estaba exhausto, sin chakra y con las heridas antiguas mezcladas con las nuevas deteriorando increíblemente sus fuerzas, ya para ese entonces, deplorables. Akaoshi jadeaba con tal satisfacción que cualquiera dudaría de su estado mental. Tenía un aspecto lamentable, aún peor que el mismísimo Uchiha, pero su rostro se regocijaba por cada segundo en que la pelea tomaba el aliento de su contrincante.

–¿Qué sucede, Uchiha? ¿Agotado ya? – el hombre limpio con el dorso del antebrazo la sangre que caía silenciosamente de sus labios.

Akaoshi resoplaba fatigado al tiempo en que desviaba la mirada en busca de la pelirrosa. Sasuke le imito pues no había sabido nada de ella desde que Ino los enlazara y le dijera su plan. El jefe de _Shinsei_ la encontró segundos antes que el Uchiha, lo supo cuando la sonrisa sádica se dibujaba de nuevo en su rostro maniaco. Sentada entre las hojas caídas de un árbol y totalmente inmóvil estaba Sakura. Sus ojos cerrados expresaban concentración pura, sus manos formaban el sello _Hitsuji_ y la marca de su frente brillaba con fuerza _._

–¿Qué está haciendo tu novia? – pregunto Akaoshi ladeando la cabeza.

–La pelea es aquí, bastardo – gruño Sasuke aprovechando la brecha que le proporciono el descuido de Akaoshi para atacar.

Salto sobre una roca y atravesó el pecho del jefe de _Shinsei_ con su katana. Los ojos del Uchiha quedaron estáticos al ver como el filo de la espada atravesaba perfectamente el tórax del hombre de un lado al otro. Akaoshi no se movió para esquivar el ataque, como era de esperarse, ni siquiera desvió la mirada de la pelirrosa que seguía meditando en la distancia. Un hilo de sangre recorrió el labio de Akaoshi al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para prestarle atención a la cara atónita de Sasuke que no comprendía como el hombre seguía con vida.

–¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan las trampas?

Sasuke maldijo en voz alta. Todo había sido parte de su plan para distraerlo y así quedar atrapado en su jugarreta sucia. De la nada los aguijones de metal chirriaron desde la espalda del hombre y saltaron por todos lados formando una especia de jaula que rodeo a Sasuke junto a lo que al parecer era un clon de Akaoshi. Las energías que mantenía reservadas le fue arrebata por aquella prisión junto al poco aliento que le quedaba. Cayo de bruces al suelo sin un ápice de fuerza y fue entonces cuando lo vio. El verdadero Akaoshi corría por fuera de los barrotes de la jaula con su espada en ristre y en dirección a...

–¡Sakura! – le llamo Sasuke desgarrando su seca garganta.

–No pudiste salvarlos – le recrimino Akaoshi con satisfacción –, y ahora no podrás salvar a una simple niñita.

En un ágil movimiento salto con el aguijón que usaba como espada preparado para clavárselo a la pelirrosa en donde debía estar su corazón. A centímetros de chocar contra el pecho de Sakura un par de jades le regresaron una mirada victoriosa.

–¿Crees que no predije tu pequeño jueguito? – dijo Akaoshi clavado la espada en el costado de Sakura.

El hombre espero pacientemente hasta que se disolviera el jutsu clones de sombra frente a él pero el cuerpo que yacía bajo sus pies seguía integro, saliendo sangre a borbotones y sonriéndole triunfantemente.

–¿Fascinado? o ¿Consternado? – pregunto en un tono carente de diversión. Las pupilas ámbar de Akaoshi se dilataron al tiempo en que Sakura golpeaba con la palma de su mano la frente del hombre - ¡ _Sello Espiral de Hagi_!

Los tatuajes que resaltaban sobre la piel del hombre se desmaterializaban junto a su sonrisa gloriosa.

–¡T-tu! – increpo Akaoshi dejando salir un hilo de sangre por la comisura de sus labios.

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra jugada sucia la katana de Sasuke zumbo por los aires y atravesó la espalda del hombre dejándolo totalmente indefenso y sin fuerza. Akaoshi cayó sobre sus rodillas con el sonido de sus huesos crujir bajo las rocas del rio, preso del pánico. El aguijón que usaba como espada trastabillo a un lado mientras expelía una gran cantidad de sangre revelando los últimos segundos que le quedaban de vida. Los dorados ojos crepitaban involuntariamente con un sentimiento del cual no había expresado aun y que seguramente nunca hubiese querido admitir en toda su vida.

Miedo.

Un silencio opacado por la caída del agua sobre las rocas a lo lejos llego a la par de una brisa helada que le calo lo huesos. Sakura sentía como su corazón tamborileaba con la intensión de escapar de su pecho. El torbellino de pensamientos nublaba la poca estabilidad que aun profesaba. Todo había terminado, él había muerto bajo la katana de Sasuke, pero ¿Por qué aún se sentía tan turbada tan... tan aterrada?

–¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! – grito alguien desde la arboleda junto a ella acercándose hasta donde estaba Sakura.

Una mota amarilla cubrió su rango de visión. Los ojos ámbar de Akaoshi fueron suplantados por unos azules enérgicos y amables. La miraba escudriñaba cada centímetro de su rostro al igual que ella lo hacía con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

–N-Naruto – tartamudeo incrédula después de segundos de intensa meditación buscando en sus recuerdos en donde había visto aquel rostro tan noble.

–Sakura-chan ¿Estas bien? Estas llorando – le pregunto Naruto demasiado preocupado.

¿Lloraba? Instintivamente llevo ambas manos a las mejillas húmedas donde la marca de las saladas gotas seguía desparramándose en silencio.

–¡Sakura! – volvió a llamarla alguien más, esta vez reconoció la voz más deprisa. La había escuchado numerosas veces en su cabeza.

–Ino – murmuro cuando el rostro molesto de su amiga llego hasta el rango de visión de la pelirrosa.

–¡Casi no das un susto de muerte! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer un plan tan descabellado? ¡Usarte como carnada humana ante un psicópata al asecho! ¿Has perdido el juicio? – exploto la Yamanaka evaluando a Sakura con las manos llenas de chakra – ¿Qué si no hubiera funcionado? Solo porque te sirvió en los primeros exámenes Chunnin no significa que tienes que usarlo cada vez que te quedas sin imaginación para idear una trampa.

–Digas lo que digas funciono – objeto el Nara observando el cuerpo sin vida del jefe de _Shinsei –_. Akaoshi está muerto.

–¡No la animes, Shikamaru!

–¿Cómo está Sakura-san? – pregunto la tenue voz de Hinata.

–¿Cómo crees que este? – exploto Ino sin reservarse un poco la amargura que llevaba consigo.

–¡Dobe! – gruño Naruto regresando su atención a Sasuke que escapaba de la prisión donde Akaoshi lo había confinado – ¿Cómo te atreves a permitirle hacer esta estupidez? ¡¿Estas demente?!

–Naruto-kun – le detuvo la voz de Hinata al tiempo en que llegaban Kiba y Shino que habían quedado rezagados.

El rubio alcanzo al Uchiha para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

–Dame una sola razón para no partirte en dos esa cara de asqueroso presumido.

–Era nuestra mejor opción y la tomé – explico Sasuke calmadamente, como si lo que había ocurrido fuese algo tan común como el sol saliendo de entre las montañas al amanecer. Cerró ambos ojos buscando calma –. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

–¡Deberías, pedazo de...!

–¡Naruto basta! – le detuvo Sakura en la fina línea entre la inconciencia y a lucidez –. No fue su culpa, le obligue a hacerlo.

El Uzumaki quedo perplejo con el puño a punto de descansar en la mejilla de Sasuke.

–Pero...

–Fue mi decisión – tartamudeo Sakura empezando a ver todo borroso –. Yo le obligue a hacerlo, yo...

–¡Sakura-chan!

* * *

 **Día 9**

Sentía como su cuerpo se lamentaba cada instante en que permanecía en esa camilla. Era de noche, lo sabía porque la ventana que daba a un pueblo que, seguramente era Takigakure, le regresaba un panorama de un cielo oscuro oscilante en estrellas y con una brillante luna en compensación. Se incorporó con un dolor punzante en el costado y un terrible dolor de cabeza. No recordaba haberse lastimado allí, bueno, no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido.

–Sakura-san – dijo la dueña de un par de ojos perlados sentada finamente a su derecha.

–Hinata – susurro Sakura al reconocerla. Intento sonreírle pero una mueca dio paso a través de la molestia en su costado.

–No debes moverte. Aun estas...

–¿Dónde está Sasuke? – le interrumpió respirando con dificultad – ¿Está bien? ¿Qué paso con Naruto y los demás?

–Todos están bien – le ayudo a incorporarse colocando dos almohadas como soporte en su espalda mientras continuaba con parsimonia –. Estábamos preocupados porque no despertabas, Ino-san dijo que fue un colapso por insuficiencia de chakra, en los casos normales deberíamos estar alertas pero como tienes el _Byakugō no In_...

Soltó un suspiro de alivio donde los músculos de su cuello se relajaron y su pulso se hubo normalizado. Dejo descansar la espalda sobre la montaña de almohadas antes de comenzar un intenso interrogatorio contra la Hyūga con tal de estar al corriente de la situación.

En pocas palabras tenía cuatro días inconscientes, cosa que no le agrado para nada. En todo ese tiempo la organización _Shinsei_ se disolvió sin quedar ni un solo seguidor vivo o en libertad. Los pocos que aun acataban las doctrinas de Akaoshi fueron capturados e interrogados en profundidad. Los shinobis de Konoha ayudaron a Takigakure a estabilizarse y dejar todo en perfecto orden. Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru partieron a la hoja para llevar un informe preliminar a Kakashi-sensei el día anterior por lo que actualmente solo permanecían Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e Ino bajo el cuidado del país de la Cascada. Todo estaba en orden. Por fin volvía a reinar la paz.

Cuando hubo pensado en sus compañeros Sakura sintió la necesidad preguntar una vez más.

–Hinata – inicio por lo bajo demostrando sumisión – ¿Dónde está...?

–La última vez que los vi estaban en la azotea – contesto la _Hyūga_ al descifrar los pensamiento de Sakura –. Ino-san dijo estrictamente que no te movieras.

–Se cómo trabaja mi cuerpo, Hinata. Solo necesito un punto de apoyo ¿Me ayudarías?

La ojiperla dudo por un instante previo a ser convencida por Sakura.

Caminaron con lentitud por los sinuosos pasillos del hospital de Takigakure. A pesar de estar lleno por infinidades de pacientes caídos en batalla la calma era patente. Aun le dolía el costado pero pronto sus habilidades regenerativas se sobrepondrían al malestar, es más ya estaba sintiendo como el dolor se atenuaba poco a poco mientras caminaban lentamente entre las puertas de las habitaciones.

Sakura miro de reojo a Hinata luego de cruzar un recodo. Le había hecho muchas preguntas sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días, pero existía una en particular que temía hacer.

–Hinata...

–¿Si?

–¿Naruto sabe lo de Udon?

Vio primero como el rostro pálido de ella se impresionaba por la pregunta para luego dar lugar a una mirada triste y deprimida.

–Ino-san nos contó – explico utilizando su tenue voz –. Su cuerpo había desaparecido por un par de días luego de la trampa que les tendió Akaoshi. Poco después lo encontraron cerca de la cascada donde ustedes estaban... lo trajeron hace tres días atrás... – sus pasos comenzaron a disminuir y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el ritmo –... Estaba irreconocible... – continúo con dolor –. Naruto-kun no lo sabe pero, según los forenses, había rastros de tortura.

– _Eso explica como Akaoshi dio con nosotros –_ medito en pensamientos –, _seguramente forzó a Udon a utilizar sus habilidades sensoriales para encontrarnos... para matar a más gente... para cumplir su sueño..._

–¿Te duele algo, Sakura-san? – pregunto Hinata deteniendo la marcha por completo.

–Estoy bien – se adelantó a decir.

–Creo que deberíamos detenernos a descansar.

–No – negó firmemente –. Por favor.

–Pero...

–Quiero verlos, Hinata.

Perder a un compañero debe ser difícil, pero perder a un amigo tan cercano, a un hermano, es aún más doloroso. Sakura no se imaginaba el calvario por el que pasarían Konohamaru y Moegi. Es por eso que necesitaba ver a esos dos a como dé lugar, era más que una petición, era un deseo que calmaría de alguna forma su alma.

Hinata a su lado asintió solemnemente. Debió reconocer la necesidad imperiosa de Sakura por llegar hasta donde ellos estaban pues en una sonrisa dulce agregó.

–Está bien. Vamos.

Continuaron el camino hasta toparse con las escaleras que daban a la azotea. Subieron con parsimonia escalón por escalón. Agradeció en silencio la atención de Hinata por cada paso que daba. No alcanzaba a tener las fuerzas suficientes para deambular por sus propios medios y ciertamente se desvanecería si la _Hyūga no estuviera a su lado_.

–Espero que te haya quedado claro, Teme – le previno una voz que se filtraba a través de la puerta uno escalones más arriba.

–¿Pretendes amenazarme, Dobe? – aspecto Sasuke en respuesta.

–Tómalo como quieras, pero te lo advierto. Es mi hermana de quien hablamos, si llegara a pasarle algo te juro que te quitare el único brazo que te queda.

–No alcanzas intimidar tan siquiera a una roca – se mofo el pelinegro aparentemente divertido por el ultimátum de Naruto.

–¡Me revienta esa actitud de superioridad! ¿Crees que no te estoy hablando enserio? Te lo puedo demostrar aquí y ahora.

–No estoy dispuesta a interrumpir otra de sus peleas en la azotea de un hospital – les aclaro Sakura atravesando la puerta rodeando el cuello de Hinata son su brazo.

–¡Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto con su peculiar entusiasmo.

–Deberías estar en cama – bramo Sasuke arrugando el entrecejo demostrando irritación.

–¿Quién los detendría sino estuviera aquí? – se burló la pelirrosa con la intención de disminuir la tensión en el aire. Se soltó de los brazos de Hinata manteniéndose en pie por sí misma y les dedicó una sonrisa a todos los presentes exponiendo infinita felicidad al verlos allí, sanos y salvos.

–No estás en condiciones – se acercó Sasuke enfrentándola con aquel rostro mosqueado que comenzaba a dejar mella en forma de arrugas entre sus cejas –. ¿Por qué la trajiste, _Hyūga_?

Hinata se sobresaltó posando los brazos en el pecho en busca de protección.

–Esto... yo...

–No te atrevas a pagarla con Hinata. Ella no ha hecho nada malo – le defendió Naruto acercándose hasta ella y tomándola por la cintura la atrajo hasta su cuerpo quedando en claro que no debía ni siquiera mirarla de reojo –. Y es señorita Uzumaki, para tu información.

En respuesta Hinata se sobresaturo de hormonas que se reflejaban en sus mejillas ardientes de vergüenza. Sasuke, por el contrario, veía la escena con el mismo semblante hostil de siempre. Sakura sonrió divertida. Podían colocarle al pelinegro la escena más hermosa que existiera en el mundo y tendría el mismo efecto que si degollaran a un conejito frente a sus ojos.

–Es más, aun no te perdono por no ir a mi boda, Teme – dijo cruzándose de brazos –. Fue una linda ceremonia, ¿cierto, Hinata?

Su esposa se encogió de hombros, apenada, mientras que el Uchiha regresaba la atención a Sakura sin prestarle la mínima importancia a las palabras de Naruto.

–Vamos, te llevare de regreso a la habitación.

–Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun.

–Tienes que descansar. Dentro de tres días partimos y no quiero tener que soportar tus quejas cuando estemos de camino al país de la Tierra.

Sakura arqueo una ceja sin comprender. ¿Partir? ¿Con Sasuke? ¿Desde cuándo esos eran sus planes?

–¿De qué hablas?

Naruto se adelantó a explicarle.

–Kakashi-sensei mando una carta con una misión para ti, Sakura-chan – de entre sus ropas saco un pergamino que le extendió a la pelirrosa, ésta lo sostuvo aun sin entender por lo que Naruto prosiguió –. Dice que partirás con Sasuke en una misión en el país de la Tierra. Los detalles están ahí escritos – dijo con flojera de explicar el resto de la información, en cambio agrego con evidente sarcasmo y un toque de cinismo –. El Teme le pareció una maravilla que le acompañaras en su eterno viaje por la... ¿Expiación? ¿Redención? ¡Bah! ni recuerdo como le dices, personalmente me gusta llamarle "excusa barata para no regresar a Konoha".

La vena de la frente de Sasuke palpito peligrosamente en señal de atentar contra la vida de todos los presente, en especial la de un rubio ninja imperativo cabeza hueca.

–Preferiría ir solo, pero son órdenes del Hokage – murmuro Sasuke para dejar en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su sensei.

–Pero... He estado mucho tiempo fuera de servicio ¿lo considera conveniente? – pregunto Sakura aun sin creérselo del todo.

–Kakashi-sensei tendrá sus razones – explico Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

La pelirrosa imito al rubio y se dirigió estaba vez hacia Sasuke.

–¿Estás seguro que quieres que te acompañe?

–No es mi decisión – repitió.

–Oh, vamos, Dobe – se burló Naruto dándole unas palmadas a su amigo en la espalda –. Mueres por irte con Sakura-chan de viaje, como los viejos tiempos.

–No me toques, Usuratonkachi – escupió el Uchiha en un tono que indicaba amenaza pura.

–Más te vale cuidarla – sentencio el rubio haciéndose el sordo –. Es una misión extra que te otorgo como futuro Hokage.

–Dije que me soltaras – le recrimino de nuevo sin prestarle atención a las palabras de su amigo, como de costumbre.

Siguieron así por un buen rato donde Sakura disfrutaba cada insulto que se profanaban. Era como ver a su antiguo equipo 7, solo faltaba la imagen de Kakashi-sensei sermoneándolos desde la distancia, sin tomarse la molestia de detenerlos si comenzaban a pelear. Suspiro dejando entrever el miedo mezclado con la intriga.

– _De misión con Sasuke-kun –_ pensó abrigando un ligero temor acompañado de una sensación de vértigo que no tenía nada que ver con su estado de salud. Levanto los ojos al tiempo en que una campana a lo lejos marcaba las doce de la noche. El cielo comenzó a despejarse revelando una noche de luna llena donde las estrellas brillaban tenuemente -. _Solo espero que el destino nos depare un mejor comienzo juntos... y, tal vez, un mejor final._

 **Día 10**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muy buenos días/tardes/noches! Espero que estén súper bien.

Me divertí como no tienen una idea leyendo sus comentarios, son fantásticos, de verdad ¡Muchas gracias! Este capítulo fue largo, el más largo hasta ahora, y de verdad espero que les haya gustado :) Esta vez les debo las escenas SasuSaku pero esta parte de la historia en especial debía hondar en otros temas.

Como ven este es el fin del segundo Flasback, ahora regresaremos a la actualidad (hay que recordar que Sakura le está contando esta historia a Sarada). He visto que muchos que quieren saber la reacciones de Sarada, pero tranquilos todo a su tiempo :D

Hay una frase en medio de la historia que tiene un *, eso es porque la frase que está escrita no es de mi autoría.

 _"Los verdaderos amigos apuñalan de frente – Oscar Wilde"_

Es una frase que puede ser vista como una forma de traición o de honestidad. No entrare en polémicas con esto, solo me pareció necesario acotar el verdadero dueño de la frase (aunque es evidente, no tengo tal nivel de fluidez y poder literario en mis dedos xD). Además, no sé si estoy infringiendo una norma de Fanfiction, de ser así me lo hacen saber por favor, pues he escrito unas frases en los capítulos consecutivos y no quiero generar inconvenientes hehe.

Imposible no darles las gracias a: UchihaAlex17, dannyta, rowyna, SparksMirror, Aidil, Yume no Kaze, Amy-Light95, Kasumineko, Nekatniss, tatutu, Lizie-azul, Andy, minako marie, , Andrymchan, Tobias, Yuipab, flor de cerezo y todos los que dejaron un follow, un favorite o los que siguen la historia desde el anonimato. Millones de gracias por su eterno apoyo! Cuídense muchísimo, Saludos!

Bye Bye :D


	7. Las lagrimas de la montaña

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **VII**

 **Sarada Uchiha**

Fue después del tercer pitido que alguien contesto del otro lado de la línea.

–Sí ¿diga?

–Buenas tardes, Akimichi-san es...

–¡Sarada! – exclamó Karui transmitiendo su euforia a través del teléfono en forma de un chillido ensordecedor –. Me entere que estabas enferma ¿Qué tienes, pequeña?

–Un resfriado – dijo sin darle importancia.

–Debe de ser uno muy fuerte para tumbarte en cama.

–No es nada grave.

–¿Desde cuándo estas así?

–Desde hace dos días. Me resfríe luego de entrenar bajo la lluvia.

–¡Qué barbaridad! – sonó de nuevo el chillido de su voz en el auricular –. No debes de ser tan descuidada, Sarada.

–Lo sé – respondió por lo bajo. No había llamado precisamente para recibir un sermón.

–¿Y cómo sigues?

–Un poco mejor –admitió.

–Aun te escucho congestionada – le reprocho en tono desaprobatorio –. Dile a Sakura que tengo unas plantas medicinales estupendas. Cura cualquier resfriado. Las planté hace unos meses en casos como este y no me han fallado nunca. Te harán bien.

Sarada forzó una sonrisa. Esa necesidad de las madres en dar datos sobre plantas exóticas y brebajes de dudosa procedencia trasmitidos entre generaciones no le traía mucha confianza. Es por eso que le agradaban los conceptos prácticos de su madre. Sakura era precisa y concisa, nada de pócimas con colores extravagantes y aromas nauseabundos. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que cayera en la cultura popular de Karui Akimichi, y eso no era una opción que le agradara a su paladar.

–Muchas gracias, Akimichi-san – comenzó Sarada por lo bajo –. Pero no debe preocuparse, ya estoy mejorando con...

–Nada de eso – sentencio Karui demostrando su poderío como madre –. Te lo prepare y veras que dentro de nada te sentirás mucho mejor.

–Pero...

–Insisto. Lo tendré listo hoy y te lo enviare con Chōchō mañana. Ella me dijo que quería quedarse en tu casa para dormir.

Sarada frunció los labios. Las impredecibles auto-invitaciones de su amiga llegaban siempre en los peores momentos.

–¿Estará bien? – dijo en un intento se donar sumisa y evitar la visita de la menor de los Akimichi –. Podría contagiarse.

–Tonterías – bufo ante la excusa –. Ya comencé a hacerlo, esta noche lo tendré listo y mañana te lo podrás tomar.

–Gracias, Akimichi-san – susurro Sarada en forma de derrota.

–Perfecto – concluyo la mujer muy feliz por su poder de convencimiento –. Me imagino que no has llamado para hablar conmigo precisamente ¿O sí?

Sarada rio quedo por mera formalidad antes de escuchar como Karui gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de su hija. Y en menos de lo que esperaba la voz de Chōchō se apodero del teléfono.

–¿Se puede saber porque no me dijiste nada? – le saludo su amiga desde el otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaba agitada. Probablemente había corrido hasta llegar al teléfono en un acto dramático por afianzar su preocupación.

–Eso mismo te lo digo a ti ¿Cómo es eso que te quedaras mañana?

–Habíamos acordado eso la última vez que hablamos ¿recuerdas? Además, esa no es justificación suficiente para que estés enojada. Yo, en cambio, tengo todo el derecho de estar furiosa ¿Cómo es eso de que estas enferma? Me encontré esta tarde con Mitsuki que venía de una construcción en no-se-dónde y me dijo sobre tu caída ¡¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?!

–Estabas de misión, Chōchō ¿Qué necesidad había de decírtelo? – pregunto Sarada ocultando un episodio de tos –. Es un simple refriado. No es el fin del mundo.

–Siempre tomándote las cosas a la ligera – le reprendió en el mismo tono que Karui había utilizado. Luego soltó un suspiro –. Fue entrenando bajo la lluvia ¿no? ¿Que querías lograr con eso? ¿Qué te viera Boruto empapada o resfriarte en el intento? Lo que pescaras primero, me imagino.

Una extraña sensación se aglomero en su estómago haciéndola ruborizar ligeramente.

–¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? – bramo alzando la voz más de lo que hubiese querido.

–Nada – respondió con indiferencia fingida.

Sarada tranquilizo su sutil aumento de pulso y disminuyó los decibeles cuando volvió a preguntar.

–¿Qué tal tu misión?

–Un completo fastidio. Nada que valga la pena contar. Estoy segurísima que tu resfriado amoroso fue más entretenido que el escoltar a una anciana florista hasta un pueblo vecino.

Sarada cerró los ojos omitiendo en su cerebro la parte de " _resfriado amoroso_ " y la dejo continuar.

–La señora nos obsequió una Dalia malva a Inojin, a Shikadai y a mí – prosiguió Chōchō –. Al parecer le gusta regalar flores. Ni idea porque lo hizo.

–La Dalia malva significa agradecimiento – le explico Sarada.

–Si quería agradecérmelo debió regalarme una bolsa de papitas.

–La flor también es un lindo obsequio.

–Pero no se come ¿O sí?

–No creo.

–Lastima – murmuro sin sentirse de verdad deprimida por ello –. Del resto todo fue bastante aburrido – prosiguió sin ánimos –, protegiéndonos de la lluvia y todo eso. Tardamos poca más de dos días porque debíamos cuidar a la anciana del frio y la humedad, no queríamos que llegara resfriada – bufo agotada mientras el sonido de una bolsa de papas fritas llegaba hasta los oídos de la menor de los Uchiha –. ¿Sabes? Entre tantos refugios y chozas improvisadas, hubo una noche en que nos resguardamos en aquel lugar en las montañas. Donde buscamos a mi verdadero padre hace unos meses atrás ¿recuerdas?

No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por hacer memoria. La imagen de Sasuke a punto de degollarla seguía siendo un recuerdo muy vivido en la mente de Sarada.

–Difícil sería olvidarlo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

–Fue una suerte que encontráramos a tu papá esa vez ¿verdad? – rememoro Chōchō exponiendo esa habilidad innata de cambiar de tema de conversación con tanta naturalidad.

–Eso creo – respondió en un tono que sonó más a una pregunta qué a una afirmación.

–¡Es tan genial!, además de guapo – asevero su amiga en un suspiro –. Ojala así fuera mi padre.

–¿Lo dices en serio? – se sorprendió Sarada arqueando una ceja. No le importaría que Sasuke fuera feo y torpe con tal de que compartieran más tiempo juntos.

–¡Claro! Todos quieren un papá como el tuyo, Sarada– salto Chōchō insultada por las dudas de su amiga.

–¿Uno que de miedo y que nunca este en casa?

–Eso es lo de menos.

Sarada bufo en desaprobación.

–No te entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo Akimichi-sama?

–Nada. O todo. Qué se yo – dijo vagamente masticando con rudeza –. Ha estado muy sobreprotector últimamente ¿sabes? El único momento en que no está encima de mí es cuando alguno de los dos estamos de misión. Del resto es sofocante, no me deja ni respirar. En cierta forma te envidio, Sarada. Por lo menos tu padre no te molesta todo el día.

–¿Me envidias? – esta vez era ella la que se sentía ofendida –. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

–No te lo tomes tan a pecho – parloteo en un tono amistoso –. Sabes que suelo fantasear mucho.

–Más de lo que se consideraría normal.

–Solo me imagino que sería tener un papá como Uchiha-sama – dijo queriendo sonar inofensiva.

–Nada interesante, eso te lo aseguro.

–Patrañas – vocifero con la boca llena –. A diferencia de ti yo le veo el lado positivo ¿Te imaginas como resaltaría el Sharingan en mi hermosa piel? Admítelo. Luciría despampanante.

Sarada coloco los ojos en blanco. No se sentía a gusta por el supuesto " _padre perfecto_ " que se había creado Chōchō en su cabeza. Era un perfil tan irreal y utópico que comenzaba a rayar en lo absurdo. Pero, antes de poder hacerla cambiar de opinión con poderosos argumentos basados en Sasuke y su terrible interpretación paterna, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose llego hasta su auricular llamando la atención de ambas Genins.

–Oh, hablando del rey de las bolas de arroz – anuncio la menor de los Akimichi en tono desalentado. No alejó el auricular lo suficiente cuando grito –: Bienvenido a casa, papá – la voz de Chouji resonó muy lejana junto a la de Karui y un par de segundos despues Chōchō volvió a hablar –. Papá te manda saludos. Que te mejores pronto y todo eso.

–Salúdalo de mi parte.

–Se lo diré cuando cenemos. Ya sabes, no podemos comer por separado en esta casa – bufo Chōchō expresando sutilmente su incomodidad por compartir la mesa con sus padres –. Todos tenemos que sentarnos en la mesa y compartir " _momentos en familia_ " ¿Ves lo que te digo? Ni respirar.

La imagen de los tres Akimichi alrededor de una mesa, preparados para zamparse una rica comida hecha por la mamá de Chōchō la hizo sentir un deje de nostalgia y envidia, y más aún cuando la escena fue suplantada por la silenciosa mesa de los Uchiha. En ella se retrataba una pequeña Sarada a un lado con los pies guindando sobre la silla, Sakura del otro con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora y maternal, y el puesto de la cabecera que debería estar ocupado por _él_ vacío.

–Suena divertido – expuso Sarada soltando las palabras sin repasarlas antes por su cabeza.

–¿Qué? ¿Comer? Seguro – dijo Chōchō masticando sonoramente.

–Hablo de cenar en familia.

–No sé si es tan divertido – dijo meditando la observación mientras tragaba –. Mamá siempre anda criticando cosas de papá y lo hace precisamente en la mesa. Tal vez porque es el único momento en el día en que estamos todos juntos y aprovecha la oportunidad para saltarle encima con sus quejas infinitas. Él la ignora la mayoría del tiempo y eso la enfurece aún más. Si te soy sincera – añadió en un susurro con miedo a que alguien le escuchara –, hay veces en que pienso que papá solo quiere a mamá porque le llena la panza.

De alguna manera ese último comentario no le gusto para nada a Sarada.

–Que tonterías estas diciendo. Ellos se quieren mucho, Chōchō –objeto con la intención de corregir al menos una cosa de la infinita lista de ideas irracionales que se formaban en la mente de Chōchō Akimichi –. Tendrías que ser ciega para no verlo.

–Lo dices porque no vives con ellos.

–Estas siendo muy dura.

–¿Crees que estoy equivocada?

–No sería la primera vez.

–Digas lo que digas aún tengo mis sospechas.

Sarada dio un resoplido.

–No sé porque dudas de tu padre, Chōchō.

Ella dejo de masticar agregando:

–¿Y porque no?

...

Estaba recostada en la cama viendo un viejo álbum que extrajo del baúl del cuarto de su mamá. En él se exhibían fotos muy antiguas, de hace al menos 20 años atrás. Eran, en general, imágenes muy bonitas y pintorescas, que resaltaban a la vista con gran facilidad aún con sus opacos colores. Pero ninguna llamo su atención tanto como aquella que tenía entre las manos. La halló escondida rudimentariamente entre las páginas, como si no quisiera ser encontrada. Era nada más y nada menos que la primera foto de sus padres de cuando eran Genins. Ambos estaban muy bien acompañados de los que serían en un futuro el Rokudaime y el Nanadaime Hokage, formando un curioso cuarteto que sería reconocido por todos como el legendario _equipo 7_. Para ese entonces Sakura tenía tan solo 12 años, su cabello era largo y realmente hermoso. Sarada recordó que hubo una época donde su madre lo dejo crecer, cuando ella era muy pequeña, pero de la nada regreso a su típico _look_ argumentando que se sentía más cómoda así. A la izquierda del retrato, y refunfuñando con aspereza, posaba su padre desviando la atención de un muy irritado Naruto. Tenía los labios fruncidos, al igual que el entrecejo, demostrando que su indomable temperamento Uchiha remontaba desde tiempos inmemorables.

Sarada entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo la atención en la enigmática pareja, escudriñándolos severamente, creyendo que así podría sacar la mayor información que aquellos rostros infantiles pudieran ofrecerle.

Le dolía admitir que conocía pobremente a Sasuke. La primera y última vez que recordaba haberlo visto hacía ya dos meses, y poco pudo sacar de su carácter: frio, distante, antipático y orgulloso. Un prospecto para nada prometedor, y aun así ¿Cómo su madre pudo tan siquiera en fijarse en alguien como él? Bueno, viéndolo a simple vista era guapo, muy guapo, pero el resto de sus "cualidades" repudiaban aquel semblante tan apuesto.

Al otro polo, distante y muy contradictorio estaba Sakura. Sensible, amable, alegre y positiva. Solía tener mal carácter y en ciertas ocasiones llevaba las conversaciones a los gritos, pero no por nada era la mujer más dulce que existía en toda la aldea.

Sarada, ante sus deducciones, arrugó la frente con mayor ahínco. Carecía de cualquier sentido el que esos dos Genins fueran sus padres. Eran como el hielo y el fuego. No tenían nada en común, ni antes ni ahora.

Antes de molestarse aún más, sin motivo aparente, una esbelta mujer pelirrosa hizo aparición en la habitación con un nuevo delantal que tenía bordado el símbolo Uchiha sutilmente a nivel del pecho. Usaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y el rostro brillante por el calor de la cocina.

Sarada desvió la mirada de la foto donde posaba una Sakura inocente y feliz hasta el rostro de la Sakura actual, que ocultaba su cansancio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y miradas amables.

–Ya la cena esta lista ¿Tienes hambr...?¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? – pregunto Sakura acercándose en una zancada hasta Sarada al distinguir la cara de enfado que persistía en el rostro de su hija.

Y ahí estaba, la preocupación hecha persona. Sakura era demasiado buena, tanto que llegaba a ser molesto. Sarada arrugo aún más la frente preguntándose ¿Cómo era posible que su padre no se molestara en pasar la vida entera con alguien como ella?

–Estoy bien, mamá – le tranquilizo.

–¿Segura?

–No se mentir ¿recuerdas?

–Es verdad – se burló la pelirrosa cubriendo su sonrisa con el dorso de la mano. Luego se acercó a su hija y ladeo la cabeza curiosa por saber qué era lo que tenía entre las sabanas – ¿Qué es eso?

–Un álbum de fotos.

–¿Por qué lo sacaste?

–Este...bueno... – tartamudeo insegura.

–¿Sucede algo?

Sarada desvió la mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos verdes de su madre.

La verdad era que la conversación con Chōchō hace una hora atrás la había dejado inquieta. Su amiga siempre extrapolaba las cosas al punto de formar un melodrama por algo sencillo y fácil de solucionar. Y esa ansiedad sin fundamentos se la había transmitido a Sarada forzándola a escavar en el baúl de cachivaches que tenía su mamá en busca de algo que calmara el nudo en su estómago.

–¿Segura que estas bien? – insistió su madre.

–Si. No es nada – le volvió a calmar sin sonar muy convencida.

La pelirrosa la observo unos instantes antes de asentir.

–Está bien.

Estaba segura que había percibido su mentira, sin embargo Sakura no le obligó a contar lo que pasaba por su mente. No era un trato especial que recibía por ser su hija y, de esa forma, respetar su privacidad. No. Ella hacía eso con todo el mundo, incluso con sus pacientes en el Hospital. En una oportunidad Sarada le pregunto sobre aquello y ella le respondió con benevolencia: " _Si es algo que quiere contar, lo dirá eventualmente, y si es algo que prefiere callar es mejor reconfórtalo en su silencio"._

Sarada se movió sobre la cama para quedar sentada y tomar los medicamentos debidos. Sakura le ofreció un vaso con agua hasta distinguir un pedazo de papel entre las sabanas.

–Oh ¿Qué tienes allí? – dijo estirando el cuello con gran curiosidad.

Sarada le extendió lentamente la fotografía hasta exponerla por completo sobre la luz de la lámpara de noche.

–Oh, vaya – exclamo Sakura abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente –. Pensé que la había perdido.

Las finas y huesudas manos de su madre tomaron el papel como si se tratara de algo muy delicado. Los jades brillaron en su rostro y esa sonrisa que pocas veces era capaz de presenciar se dibujó en su cara. Alisó las arrugadas puntas de la vieja foto con el pulgar dejando fluir una risilla nostálgica. Sarada sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharla. Era lindo verla así, tan feliz y risueña, recordando viejas historias de su antiguo equipo y de su vagabundo esposo. Pero esa no era más que una especie de mecanismo de defensa que aplicaba con mucha frecuencia. Una forma de convencerse así misma que estaba bien vivir de las memorias pasadas, volviendo la soledad en costumbre y la felicidad en recuerdos.

–Esto es un pedazo de historia – le explico Sakura –. Naruto y tu padre se estaban pelando por... por... ¡Bah! qué se yo, vivían riñéndose por cualquier cosa cuando eran niños– dejo salir una carcajada por su propio comentario –. Buscare un portarretrato para colocarla. Esto merece un puesto honorable junto a las demás fotografías de la sala – sentencio muy animada. Giro el papel para que Sarada lo detallara mejor junto a una gran sonrisa –. Es una linda foto ¿No crees? Tu padre sale muy apuesto aquí. Algo amargado pero es lo usual en él.

Sarada no bajó la mirada. Seguía observando a Sakura de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando estudiaba la foto minutos antes, con el fin de encontrar las respuestas que tanto quería conseguir.

–Mamá – dijo sin pensar mucho en lo que decía – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Claro. La que quieres – le aseguró con las manos entretenidas en la vieja foto.

–¿Cómo papá se enamoró de ti?

Sakura parpadeo con los labios ligeramente abiertos y desvío la vista de su antiguo _equipo 7_ hacia la niña sentada a su lado _._

–¿Qué dices?

–¿Cómo lo hizo – insistió –, como llego a quererte?

La sangre fluyo hasta las mejillas de la pelirrosa incendiándolas como una flameante fogata.

–¡¿D-De qué locura estás hablando?! – grito perturbada pero no duro mucho pues en menos de unos segundos entrecerró los ojos comprendiendo a su manera el tras fondo de las palabras de su hija –. No me digas que estas dudando de tu padre. Otra vez.

–No es eso – se adelantó a decir Sarada sin sonar muy segura. Luego cambio de posición sobre la cama para demostrarse más firme y determinada –. Mira, ponte en mi posición. Crecí con un padre que vivía tras los portarretratos y de regalos improvisados, lo que hizo volar mi imaginación. Fantaseaba todo el tiempo de cómo era, si pensaba en nosotras... si nos quería.

Calló en espera de la respuesta de Sakura, pero ella, en cambio, guardo silencio. Seguía observándola detalladamente, apremiándola para que continuara. Sarada trago en seco obligando a su pecho controlar una oleada de tos que se avecinaba.

–Hace menos de dos meses que lo conocí – increpo moviendo los brazos para ser más enfática –. No me malinterpretes, él es genial, fantástico, pero...

–No es todo lo que alguna vez imaginaste – le interrumpió la pelirrosa sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

Sarada bajo la mirada jugando con sus dedos.

–Es muy... distante – murmuro – ¿siempre ha sido así?

Esa fue una pregunta filosa que cayó sobre el pecho de Sakura como una estaca de madera. Sarada se lamentó por aquello y en un intento vago por arreglar la tensión del momento dijo:

–Cuéntame otra historia.

–Claro que no – aulló Sakura reincorporándose con fuerzas renovadas –. No dormiste lo suficiente, debes descansar.

–Me siento bien – no era del toda mentira, respiraba mejor y el mantenerse sentada no era un trabajo tan arduo. Se encogió de hombros al tiempo en que seguía tanteando sus dedos –. Solo quiero conocer más sobre papá... ya sabes...

Quería darle el beneficio de la duda, no juzgarlo antes de tiempo y generar una nueva imagen más vivida y real de Sasuke Uchiha. Quien sabe, tal vez la fantasía Chōchō fuera más real que ficticia.

Su madre cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro de derrota.

–¿Cuál historia quieres escuchar?

Los ojos de Sarada se iluminaron de emoción.

–¡Hay tantas! – exclamo sin poder ocultar su excitación – ¿Por qué no continuas donde nos quedamos anoche?

–¿Después de nuestro viaje al país de la Cascada?

–¡Si! ¿Qué sucedió?

La pelirrosa toco sus labios con el índice rebuscando en los recuerdos de hace más de 12 años atrás.

–Fue el tiempo en que ayude a regenerarle su brazo izquierdo – concluyo satisfecha.

–¿Papá no tenía un brazo?

–Lo perdió en una pelea con Naruto.

–¡¿Con Hokage-sama?! – eso no lo veía venir – ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo paso?

–Una historia a la vez, Sarada – se burló Sakura acurrucándose al lado de su hija.

* * *

 **Día 56**

La caída de las hojas fue suplantada por los copos de nieve que anunciaron la llegada del invierno hace más de tres semanas atrás. El frio llegaba a ser insoportable cada vez que se adentraban más y más hacia el norte. Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a tal nivel de ventiscas glaciales. Tiritaba la mayor parte del tiempo y la punta de su nariz resolvió tornarse de un permanente rosado al igual que sus mejillas.

Al principio no le molestaba. Disfrutaba de la nieve y los escenarios que ésta les ofrecía. Pero ahora estaba asqueada, al punto de amargarse cada vez que terminaba empapada de pies a cabeza luego de terminar un extenuante día sin pistas ni señales de su supuesta prófuga.

Según los detalles expuestos en la carta del Kakashi-sensei, su deber era encontrar a Yūhi, una ninja exiliada de Konoha que estaba haciendo estragos entre pueblos y aldeas vecinas amenazando a los ciudadanos sobre arrebatarle " _lo más preciado para ellos_ ". En pocas palabras: una ladronzuela más con esa extraña manía de alterar el orden y la paz de las cinco naciones. Nada fuera de lo normal. Incluso sonaba a un trabajo sencillo, practico. Buscar, encontrar, encarcelar. Tres pasos básicos y fáciles de recordar. Sin embargo el destino quería dejarle las cosas difíciles, pues llevaban juntos en aquella misión por más de un meses y estaban en la misma situación de hace treinta días atrás.

Nada.

De la poca información que les facilitaron los de inteligencia exponía que Yūhi abandono los límites del país del Fuego hace varias semanas atrás, en dirección norte, hacía el país de la Tierra, escapando de las garras de la justicia. Por tal motivo la tarea de Sasuke y Sakura era atraparla y llevarla de regreso a Konoha donde pagaría por sus crimines. El único inconveniente era que el territorio donde le buscaban era tan basto que cubrir toda la zona en poco tiempo era una tarea que rayaba en lo imposible.

Pasaron por infinidades de pueblos, desde los más transitados hasta los ínfimos e increíblemente pequeños, de esos que ni siquiera figuraban en el mapa, sin obtener información alguna. La última semana, en cambio, anduvieron por el bosque en dirección noreste sin encontrarse con otro ser vivo más que unos cuantos ciervos, conejos y lobos.

Para ese entonces el frio le calaba hasta los huesos conforme avanzaban y las ventiscas se tornaron más intensas impidiéndoles el paso, pero nada de eso detenía la marcha del muy decidió Uchiha.

Caminaba un par de pasos por delante, dejando la marca de sus pisadas como un sendero blanquecino frente a Sakura. Nunca viajaban uno al lado del otro, él siempre iba al frente, como queriendo remarcar el título de macho alfa o dejar en claro su omnipotencia. A la pelirrosa no le molestaba quedar en la retaguardia haciendo el papel de un innecesario guardaespaldas, porque desde ese puesto podía verle caminar, algo que le traía confianza y seguridad. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos temía que en algún momento escapara sin dejar rastro. Por tal motivo el seguir sus pisadas le dejaba una sensación de calma interior.

Ya era pasada las cuatro de la tarde cuando Sakura levanto la mirada al cielo. Las nubes se habían cernido sobre ellos en una alarmante señal de tormenta. No era un gran cumulo. Era casi una especie de neblina incipiente, acompañada por brisas que agitaban la cumbre de los pinos liberando su olor dulzón característico. Los excursionistas inexpertos no sabrían verlo, pero ella ya había aprendido sobre el clima del país de la Tierra y el incremento progresivo del sonido que hacían las hojas de los arboles zarandeándose en las alturas era mucho más que una simple señal. Era un grito de advertencia.

Aun con el aviso de tempestad sobre sus cabezas mantenían la misma velocidad de marcha. Lento pero constante, igual que el viaje de aquel día. Igual que todos los días. La única diferencia que existía esa tarde en comparación a las demás era el silencio sepulcral. Normalmente Sakura se esforzaba en mantener conversaciones que sobrepasaran los monosílabos del pelinegro, pero era un trabajo casi extenuante. Sasuke esquivaba con una habilidad envidiable cualquier tema relacionado a sus tres años post-guerra y, con mayor elocuencia, los años como desertor de Konoha. Tal vez eran historias que no serían gratas recordar o peor, escuchar, y presionarlo para que dijera cosas que no se sentía a gusto en contar no era la mejor opción para una plática matutina. Así pues cuando despertaron aquella mañana se dijo así misma que dejaría que todo siguiera el lento ritmo del silente Sasuke Uchiha.

–Pronto llegaremos al pueblo – anuncio el pelinegro en un tono de voz ronco por el frio.

Era la primera vez que hablaba desde el almuerzo. Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar su profunda voz y le dio gracias al cielo que él siguiera de espaldas. No le agradaba que Sasuke notara lo nerviosa que se ponía cada vez que se dirigía a ella. Podía haber pasado un mes pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su presencia.

–La tormenta llegara dentro de poco – continuo Sasuke sin darse la vuelta para verla –, debemos buscar un refugio más seguro que una cueva.

Estaba de acuerdo con ello. Las últimas semanas habían sido terribles. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dormido toda la noche. Últimamente estaba sufriendo de un insomnio que ya se había tornado en un problema agudo que atentaba severamente con su estado de salud. Bostezaba la mayoría del tiempo, el cansancio era inevitable y las bolsitas bajo los ojos se acentuaban cada día más. Llego a la conclusión de que, en realidad, estaba más oxidada de lo que pensaba. Se tomó muy a la ligera esa misión, no midió las consecuencias de estar en la intemperie ni los efectos que esto podía acarrear. Desconocía si Sasuke estaba al tanto de su trastorno del sueño, pero algo debía sospechar, porque, cuando llegaba la noche, sentía una ansiedad tremenda que le era difícil ocultar.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar un gran arco de madera lleno de nieve que daba la bienvenida a un pueblo llamado " _Gan'u_ ", que significa " _Lluvia de rocas_ ". Un nombre muy adecuado, sobre todo porque el lugar estaba amurallado por una montaña empinada y rocosa, cubierta en un manto blanquecino por el invierno, formando una especia de valle impenetrable.

A pesar del frio y la amenaza de tormenta había muchas personas entre las calles charlando por doquier. Sakura se sintió extraña entre tanta multitud, demasiado aturdida. Había pasado tanto tiempo a solas junto a Sasuke y los animales del bosque que empezaba a olvidar como era estar en una villa llena de personas. Por instinto se acercó al Uchiha hasta quedar justo a su lado, esta vez no le daría el gusto de dejarla atrás. Sasuke no dio respuesta ante su acercamiento y continuaron el camino entre los pueblerinos.

La posada que escogieron era la más alejada del centro de la ciudad. No había mucho movimiento por aquellas calles cosa que tranquilizo mucho a la pelirrosa. Se sentía como un conejo salvaje, cualquier ruido llamaba su atención y todo lo que se movía le parecía sospechoso.

–¡Bienvenidos a la posada del guerrero! – chillo la recepcionista de cabello azabache con demasiado entusiasmo, trayéndole a Sakura recuerdos de un rubio enérgico de Konoha – ¿En qué podemos servirles?

–Queremos una habitación – ordeno Sasuke tajantemente.

Sakura se removió incomoda a su lado. ¿Una habitación? Tenían dinero de sobra para costear dos servicios. Había dormido ciento de veces con Sasuke en la intemperie pero jamás limitado entre cuatro paredes. Un pequeño hormigueo llego a su pecho alertándola de un inminente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La recepcionista tras el mostrador estudio a la pareja sin importarle la hostilidad que emanaba su cliente.

–¿Recién casados? – asumió la mujer.

Aquella pregunta no mejoro de ninguna manera los nervios de Sakura. Sasuke, por su parte, se mantenía impertérrito al punto de considerarse una estatua de mármol. Pulcro e inmaculado.

–Vienen con frecuencia parejas de recién casados a pasar su luna de miel por acá – continuo la recepcionista agitando una pluma en su mano derecha – ¡Nos encanta recibirlos! Podemos ofrecerles una visita dirigida a varios sitios turísticos de la región, aguas termales, excursiones en las montañas ¡Lo que ustedes gusten! Tenemos paquetes muy accesibles.

–Estamos bien así – concluyo Sasuke a secas determinado a culminar el infinito monologo de ofertas que debía tener preparado.

Por lo visto la mujer no se había fijado aún en la fisonomía de Sasuke –entre tantas capas, la venda que le rodeaba la cabeza y el cabello exageradamente largo era difícil apreciar su rostro –, pero cuando lo hizo se dirigió a la pelirrosa y sin ningún ápice de decencia añadió:

–Su esposo es muy apuesto – le guiño el ojo obligándola a sonrojarse deliberadamente –. Tiene usted mucha suerte.

Sakura determino que la farsa no podía llegar más lejos. No quería crear malos entendidos y mucho menos si Sasuke estaba involucrado en ello.

–N-no... Nosotros...

–¿Tiene la habitación o no? – dijo Sasuke interrumpido el intento fallido de Sakura por aclarar su estado civil.

La pelinegra soltó un bufido decepcionada por no llevar suficiente información para el posible cotilleo con sus compañeras de trabajo.

–Primero necesito sus datos.

–Sasuke Uchiha – respondió el joven fastidiado.

–Sakura Ha... – pero se detuvo mordiéndose la lengua –. Uchiha, Sa-Sakura Uchiha.

La pelirrosa ocultó la mitad de su rostro en la bufanda que tenía enrollada en el cuello, avergonzada por lo que sus labios habían pronunciado. Nunca antes había pensado utilizar su apellido, tal vez de pequeña como un juego infantil entre sus amigas de la academia, pero no ahora cuando las cosas eran tan diferentes. Había madurado y sentado cabeza. Las fantasías de su niñez no nublarían su juicio, pero aun con todo eso debía admitir que se escuchaba bien, muy bien.

Por culpa de sus volátiles pensamientos se enrojeció deliberadamente obligándose a escarbar aún más entre la bufanda, hasta dejar al descubierto solo sus ojos con tal de esconder la mayoría de su rostro apenado.

–¿Estas bien? – menciono Sasuke a su lado.

Sakura abrió los ojos y hundió más la cara entre su escondite improvisado. Poso la mirada primero en él y luego en la distancia que los separaba. Sus brazos casi se rozaban y la cercanía de su cuerpo incremento su agitación a niveles incalculables.

–E-estoy bien – aseguro Sakura dando un paso hacia un lado con la intención de dejar un espacio juicioso entre ambos.

Sasuke guardo silencio sin quitar la vista de la pelirrosa, hasta que la enérgica voz de la recepcionista volvió a hacer eco en la sala forzando a los dos a retornar su atención hacia la mujer.

–Si los señores Uchiha necesitan algo más no duden en preguntar. Aquí en la posada del guerrero estamos para serviles – cotorreo en una frase pre ensayada e indudablemente falsa. Busco en los cajones a su espalda extrayendo una pequeña llave que le extendió al pelinegro –.Tenga. Tercer piso, habitación 307.

Sasuke, haciendo demostración de su poca caballerosidad, le arrebato las llaves a la recepcionista no sin antes dedicarle una mirada que congelo a la mujer tras el mostrador. Se alejó de la recepción moviendo con gracia su capa humedecida por la nieve sin importar la expresión de terror que se dibujaba en ella.

Sakura hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa ante el tosco trato de su supuesto " _marido_ ".

–Perdone– le dijo.

–No hay problema – le tranquilizo con un movimiento de su mano derecha –. Recibimos clientes así todo el tiempo.

–Sakura – le llamo Sasuke apremiándola desde las escaleras para que le siguiera, utilizando un tono que podía considerarse amenazador.

–¡Voy...! – por un momento se detuvo a pensar si debía agregar un apodo tierno, algo como " _cariño_ " o " _dulzura_ ". El solo hecho de pronunciarlo en su mente le causo una especie de carcajadas nerviosas que contuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Si alguna vez se atrevía a pronunciar alguno de aquellos apelativos en voz alta se convertiría en otra víctima de _Magenkyou_ _Sharingan_ de su " _amado esposo_ ".

Atravesaron la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo del tercer piso. El cuarto no era tan grande pero si lo suficientemente cómodo para los dos. Tenía lo básico, un baño en la esquina, una TV nueva, un par de sillas, un diván bajo la ventana, una pequeña nevera y por su puesto, la intimidante cama matrimonial que ocupaba casi la mitad del recinto. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras ella y se quitó la capa negra de un solo golpe. Sakura le imito en silencio.

–Puedes usar el baño primero – señalo el pelinegro.

–Acomodare las cosas del viaje – dijo sin querer verle a los ojos –. Ve tú.

Sasuke le observo unos segundos antes de atravesar la habitación hasta la puerta del otro lado cerrándola desde dentro.

Sakura soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y se mantuvo ocupada controlando su imaginación desbocada cuando el sonido de la regadera que atravesaba la puerta llego hasta sus oídos. Subió la calefacción al máximo, se despojó de los sin fin de abrigos humedecidos que cargaba encima y los lanzo al cesto de ropa sucia junto a la vieja capa de Sasuke. Corrió las cortinas vislumbrando los techos blanquecinos de las residencias contiguas. Acomodo su bolsa del viaje al menos tres veces, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden y, al mismo tiempo, buscar una excusa para mantenerse en movimiento.

Todo lo estaba haciendo de manera antinatural, como una especie de robot. No hallaba en que enfocar su atención. No sabía si Sasuke estaba tardando mucho o el tiempo se ralentizó con la intención de torturarla. Necesitaba tener algo entre las manos para apaciguar sus nervios irracionales. Buscó lo necesario para su turno en el baño oscilando su atención entre el embace de crema humectante que balanceaba de un lado a otro y la inmensa cama matrimonial que le devolvía una mirada instigadora.

Se mentiría así misma si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, porque lo estaba, y mucho. Antes de comenzar la misión tuvo una sesión de terapia consigo misma puntualizando tres reglas precisas y concisas que la mantendrían lucida durante la larga misión con Sasuke. La primera de todas era: _Nunca ser un estorbo_. Este principio quedaba implícito para una buena relación con alguien tan estricto como el pelinegro. Luego estaba: _Mantener su dignidad intacta._ No se rebajaría a humillarse como lo hacía antes, esta vez conservaría la frente en alto. Y por último pero no menos importantes: _Jamás, por ningún motivo, terminar enamorada perdidamente de Sasuke Uchiha._ Esta era su regla de oro, la más sangrada y la más difícil de mantener.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo escapar de sus pensamientos. A pocos metros de ella estaba el hombre de sus pensamientos, vestido únicamente con un simple pantalón negro hasta la mitad de la pierna, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Del cabello azabache caían rebeldes gotas que resbalaban por su torso desnudo haciendo camino entre la línea de sus marcados músculos y de las viejas heridas de sus batallas pasadas.

Sin pensarlo la mirada de Sakura se desvió al muñón del brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, donde la cicatriz de la batalla contra Naruto había dejado una huella imborrable en su cuerpo. Para ese entonces era costumbre verlo sin uno de sus miembros pero eso no quería decir que le agradaba observar el vacío que debería ocupar la extremidad faltante.

Debió de estar mucho rato en silencio porque Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo y gruño por lo bajo.

–¿Sucede algo?

Sakura dio un saltito de asombro aprisionando contra el pecho las cosas que llevaba consigo.

–¡N-nada! Tomaré un baño también.

Camino hasta la habitación contigua ocultando su rostro en los mechones rosa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta la voz de Sasuke regreso como una neblina helada.

–Si te incomoda estar en esta situación, tendrás que soportarlo – inquirió el pelinegro sin hacerle frente –. Es un pueblo muy clasista y formal, no levantaremos sospechas si nos hacemos pasar por una pareja. Será lo mejor para la misión.

Sakura estrujó aún más las cosas contra su pecho. La preocupación que cargaba encima no estaba del todo asociada a su falso matrimonio con Sasuke, la realidad que le mortificaba era el pasado que él arrastraba como una sombra, una sombra que lo hundía sin que ella pudiera retenerlo. Esa era la verdadera situación que no podía soportar.

–Está bien, Sasuke-kun – dijo por fin utilizando una voz demasiado monótona.

–Aún no ha anochecido – índico el Uchiha viendo la ventana de la habitación que daba al pueblo –. Podemos recolectar algo de información por los alrededores mientras cenamos.

–Suena a un plan – respondió, esta vez con un falso animo en sus palabras.

Después de arreglarse salieron de la posada en busca de un lugar para comer. El momento en que llegaron a _Gan'u_ Sakura no reparo en la belleza de la ciudad. Todo estaba bellamente adornado de la manera más tradicional que podía existir. Más de una mujer desfilaban por las calles con hermosas yukatas y los hombres que les acompañaban mostraban ser gente honorable y de sumo respeto. Sasuke tenía razón, aquel lugar se regía estrictamente bajo las doctrinas y tradiciones más formales de todo el país de la Tierra, se veía reflejado desde el caminar pomposo de las personas hasta las guirnaldas que engalanaban el restaurant en donde se detuvieron a cenar.

Sakura se sintió incomoda una vez entraron al recinto. Estaba utilizando su típico vestuario de invierno que hacia un desagradable contraste con aquel ambiente tan recatado. Busco la peor mesa, una escondida entre un biombo y la puerta de la cocina para evitar ser víctimas de los cotilleos. Tomaron asiento sobre el cálido tatami al tiempo en que una mesera voló hasta ellos en un parpadeo.

–¡Bienvenidos! – Exclamo la mujer arreglándose inconscientemente el moño de su rubio cabello. Tenía un aire que le resultaba familiar y más aún cuando se inclinó sobre Sasuke para que este enfocara su atención en ella –. Les facilitare la carta. La especialidad de la casa es el pastel de arroz de roca ¿Desean alguna entrada?

Antes de responder Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia Sakura esperando su contestación, esta negó con la cabeza. Un hormigueo le recorrió la espalda mientras el Uchiha le daba algunas indicaciones a la camarera antes de que esta se retirara dando una reverencia demasiado ceremonial. Estaba segura de que Sasuke persistiría en su habito por ignorarla, pero algo tan pequeño como esperar su opinión sobre la comida la hizo retornar a sus años como Genins.

–Aun tienes esa extraña fascinación por los tomates – advirtió Sakura al escuchar el pedido de Sasuke.

–Hmp.

Quiso preguntarle algo casual, algo como ¿Cuáles eran sus comidas durante sus años de viaje? ¿Se alimentaba bien? ¿Le era difícil cazar con un solo brazo? Pero todo aquello quedo atorado en su garganta pues sabía que ninguna de esas preguntas seria respondidas de buena manera. En cambio le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

–Iré al tocador – dijo en señal de que buscaría información sobre la tal Yūhi. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y la observo retirarse en dirección al baño.

Sakura utilizo las técnicas básicas que alguna vez le enseñaron en la academia para buscar pista sobre el paradero de la famosa prófuga, tales como inocentes conversación con un hombre que servía licor o entrometiéndose en la charla de los demás agudizando el oído. Pero no había conseguido más que cientos de miradas que desaprobaban su vestuario y tropezarse estúpidamente con un mesonero. Determino entonces que la mujer, en aquel pueblo, no era más que un nombre curioso y desprovisto de significado.

Regreso antes de levantar demasiadas sospechas sobre su ausencia. Salió de la puerta del baño retocándose el poco maquillaje que usaba. Sakura no era el tipo de mujer que vive de un pintalabios y un espejo de bolsillo, y menos cuando estaba de misión. Aunque, esta vez, la situación lo ameritaba. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran ahora tatuajes negruzcos que daban un muy mal aspecto sobre la tés pálida, y más cuando se acompañaba de la nariz roja y las mejillas coloradas. Parecía enferma y desahuciada, y el maquillaje de cierta forma retocaba lo necesario para lucir más viva y menos cadavérica.

Cruzo la esquina medio ausente antes de detenerse en seco para presenciar la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba en su mesa. La mesera que les atendía brillaba con un sonrojo demasiado evidente e, inclinada con elegancia, escuchaba detenidamente lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo.

Sakura les observo anonadada. El pelinegro podría estar usando el traje más pordiosero de las cinco naciones y aun así la elegancia Uchiha opacaría cualquier indicio de indigencia y la mesonera había caído en sus encantos. Sakura estaba segura de que Sasuke no estaba coqueteando con ella, él ni siquiera debía saber el significado de esa palabra, con su fisonomía no había necesidad de usar palabras extravagantes o frases poéticas, pero un deje de incomodidad llego hasta ella obligándola a avanzar por inercia hasta donde ellos estaban.

Cuando se hubo sentado la mujer se alertó, retomo su pose ceremonial y se retiró sin dedicarle una mirada de reojo a la recién llegada.

–¿Has encontrado algo? – pregunto Sakura queriendo sonar casual aunque un destello de hostilidad atravesó sus palabras. Sasuke negó con la cabeza tomando los palillos preparado para comer sus amados tomates –. Tampoco yo. Al parecer Yūhi no ha llegado a esta región.

–Lo pongo en duda.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

–No creo que encontremos algo más – insistió –.Es poco probable que hallemos pistas aquí. Es una ciudad muy tranquila.

–Todo lo contrario – se adelantó a decir Sasuke comiendo parsimoniosamente –. Al ser un pueblo tan decoroso es el punto de reunión clave para gente como ella. El pasar desapercibidos es un beneficio importante.

Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a misiones de infiltración ni mucho menos de espías por lo que no era muy diestra en el tema. Aun así estaba convencida que ese pueblo no tenía nada que ocultar y se lo probaría a Sasuke.

–Hable con el dueño de una tienda de víveres y un mesonero del lugar – ratificó la pelirrosa con firmeza –; ambos afirman no haber tenido problemas con ladrones o ataques desde hace meses.

Sasuke bajo los palillos y le dedico una mirada penetrante.

–Dijiste que no habías encontrado información – rememoro irritado.

–Eso dije – dijo en él mismo tono que él uso.

–Ningún pueblo es libre de la amenazas de ladrones, Sakura – sentencio con el ceño fruncido –, ni siquiera _Gan'u_

Sakura abrió de nuevo los labios para reprocharle pero se contuvo y agacho la cabeza avergonzada. Era evidente ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¿Su inteligencia deductiva iba empeorando conforme pasaba el tiempo o estaba demasiado distraída y cansada para ver lo obvio? Sasuke soltó un ligero bufido casi imperceptible antes de agregar.

–Por hoy no podemos hacer más nada. Termina de comer, mañana continuaremos.

–Si – murmuro abrumada.

Cenaron en silencio pues Sakura no tenía ánimos de hablar y Sasuke no era muy dado a sacar conversación por sí mismo. Al salir del restaurant la ventisca se apaciguaron considerablemente, disminuyendo así las probabilidades de tormenta. Atravesaron el pueblo atentos a cualquier señal que les sería de ayuda para atrapar Yūhi, pero todo seguía igual, demasiado orden y paz, tanto que llegaba a ser muy extraño.

Subieron las escaleras de la posada y llegaron a la habitación. Sakura seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, casi en trance, por tal motivo se alteró cuando Sasuke llamo su atención.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto después de cambiarse de ropa preparado para dormir.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo sin comprender.

–Algo no está bien.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Has actuado muy extraño últimamente.

–¿Actuar extraño?

Por lo visto Sasuke comenzaba a exasperarse que le respondiera cada vez con una pregunta pues lo siguiente que dijo lo soltó como un gruñido.

–No has hablado en todo el camino hasta el pueblo, además no sueles dejar pasar algo tan sospechoso así sin más.

–Oh...eso – no había caído en cuenta que su comportamiento actual era impropio en ella cosa que el Uchiha no pasaba por alto. Primero que nada su inmortal silencio, pasando por su distanciamiento exagerado y ahora la estúpidas deducciones de un " _pueblo perfecto_ ". Sakura se encogió de hombros pretendiendo lucir indiferente –. No es nada. Tal vez sea la falta de sueño, no he dormido bien últimamente.

Sasuke no se movió ni un poco de aquella posición estoica, esperaba una explicación y la quería ahora.

–Dime la verdad – le ordeno.

–No te estoy mintiendo.

–Dices verdades a medias, es una forma elegante de mentir.

–Pero...

–Solo dilo – sentencio sin un estivo de paciencia.

Sakura bajo la mirada en buscando de un punto en donde desviar su atención.

–Creo que a te incomoda que hable demasiado – confeso jugando con las manos –. Ya es suficiente con interponerme en tu viaje. No quiero ser una carga, ni mucho menos...

Estuvo a punto de decir la palabra tabú que ambos recordaban, la palabra que él pronuncio antes de partir en busca de su venganza. El Uchiha tenso la mandíbula tenuemente, tal vez quería decirle algo, probablemente un sutil insulto, era difícil descifrar la enigmática cara de Sasuke. Antes de que Sakura pudiera inventarse otra posible respuesta, el pelinegro dio media vuelta y se dispuso a arreglar el diván que daba a la ventana.

–Puedes dormir en la cama – dijo por fin, preparando el lecho que ocuparía aquella noche –. Descansaras mejor.

Sakura asintió incomoda y termino de arreglarse a paso lento.

Después de media hora apagaron las luces y lo único que se podía oír era la briza invernal tras la ventana. No le gustaba la noche ni la oscuridad. Eso solo le recordaba que no descansaría por su terrible insomnio. Otra vez.

Se acurruco bajo las suaves sabanas sin quitar la vista de la espalda del pelinegro unos metros más allá. Ya le era costumbre verle desde esa perspectiva, era su ritual antes de "dormir". Le gustaba verlo respirar suavemente, como su espalda subía y baja emanando serenidad. Era lindo observarlo de esa manera, podía pasar fácilmente por un muchacho indefenso, sin ninguna chispa de maldad surcando sus venas y de alguna manera quería creer que así fuera.

–Está bien que hables – susurro Sasuke llamando su atención –, no tengo problemas con eso.

Sakura parpadeo incrédula antes de soltar una sonrisa. Era como un pequeño niño orgulloso y egocéntrico con un atisbo de amabilidad que no le agradaba mostrar. Se abrigo aún más con las sabanas. La ansiedad que le generaba la noche desapareció como por arte de magia. Volvió a reír bajito y cerrando los ojos murmuro:

–Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Un enorme saludo a todos! :D Espero que estén súper bien.

No tengo forma de agradecerles el apoyo y los ánimos. Gracias a ustedes es que esta historia existe y continúa ¡Son de verdad increíbles! \o/

Bueno, he aquí el 7mo capitulo. Haré unas aclaratorias rapidito antes de despedirme: **1.** Si. Sasuke tiene los dos brazos porque no soporto ver la manga izquierda de su camisa volar por los aires xD en los siguientes capítulos se explicara más este punto. **2.** El segundo OC: es Yūhi. Ese es el apellido de Kurenai por lo que es parte de su clan. No tendrá una historia tan dramática como la de Akaoshi pero es igual de importante (éste probablemente será el penúltimo OC, disculpen a aquellos que no les agrada la idea ;w;) **3.** Bueno, creo que algunos pensaran "Acá veo un patrón" Sarada le pregunta a Sakura sobre una historia, ella se la cuenta y se repite el ciclo. Bueno, esto solo será por estos capítulos, el resto de la historia continuara de manera un poco más distinta (ya verán hehe :D) **4.** Lamento si los capítulos están saliendo muy largos y son algo cansones. Últimamente me ha dado por escribir de más

Ahora sí me despido ofreciéndoles toda mi gratitud a: tatutu, UchihaAlex17, Akime Maxwell, Nekatniss, Yume no Kaze, Amy-Light95, nereida luna, DanySS, Haruno Ayumi, Yukipab, Vanne R, Andrymchan, flor de cerezo por sus comentarios y a todos los que dejan un follow, un fav y los que siguen el fic fielmente todas las semanas ¡Mil gracias! Cuídense muchísimo, nos leemos.

Bye Bye! :3


	8. La doncella y el guerrero

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **VIII**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Día 57**

El cielo de aquella mañana permaneció nublado dándole al pueblo un aspecto tétrico que hacía un fuerte contraste con la actitud vigorizante de la joven Haruno. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo pudo conciliar el sueño en su totalidad. No tuvo ninguna interrupción abrupta durante la noche, ni sensación de cansancio al despertar. Durmió tan plácidamente que no necesito de mucho maquillaje para ocultar las facciones abatidas que llevaba consigo desde los días anteriores. ¿Qué había pasado con su extraño y repentino insomnio? No tenía ni la más remota idea, y tampoco se detuvo a averiguarlo cuando bajó a desayunar en compañía de su supuesto esposo que, por extraño que sonara, se le veía ausente e intranquilo.

Sakura no se percató de ese detalle sino hasta que ordenaron unas bebidas calientes y se sentaron junto al ventanal del cafetín que daba hacia la silenciosa calle de _Gan'u_. Sasuke se apropió de una silla de manera inconsciente y ella procuro usar una que quedara de frente a él, para estudiarle mejor y confirmar sus crecientes hipótesis.

La primera señal que previno a Sakura de que algo no estaba bien fue justamente después de despertar de su muy apacible sueño, encontrándose a Sasuke sentado sobre el diván. Se impresiono mucho pues tenía los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus piernas, la espalda rígida y el rostro sombrío bajo el largo cabello negro. Las sabanas alrededor del mueble estaban casi lisas, como si nadie hubiese pasado la noche allí. Y sus ojos parecían hundidos, con las escleras enrojecidas, mirando a un punto fijo en la alfombra que se extendía por encima del suelo de madera.

Nunca había visto al pelinegro tan alterado. Sasuke Uchiha podía ser muchas cosas: orgulloso, soberbio y prepotente pero jamás sería considerado como una persona quebrantable. Jamás.

Sakura se movió entre las sabanas haciendo acopio de su precario autocontrol cuando las pupilas brumosas de Sasuke llegaron hasta los jades de ella. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de aceptar que el pelinegro tenía la mirada sobre su persona y no en algo a su alrededor. La observaba de una manera tan profunda que sintió como la atravesaba y llegaba hasta las profundidades de su alma en un intento desesperado por decirle algo. Pero, antes de poder comprender más allá del par de esferas que aguardaban en el diván, Sasuke desvió su atención a la alfombra bajo sus pies descalzos, soltó una fuerte bocanada de aire y se dirigió hacia el baño sin decir palabra alguna, cerrando la puerta tras él en un suave " _clic_ ".

Esa debió ser la primera pista de Sakura con respecto al estado del Uchiha, no obstante la paso por alto pues estaba más impresionada por su noche tranquila que por el rostro severo de su compañero de viaje. En su defensa, Sasuke solía tener esa expresión en la cara constantemente, solo que en ésta ocasión las facciones eran más intensas y menos inexpresivas que de costumbre.

Ahora, sentados en la mesa del cafetín de la posada, Sakura lo veía todo con mayor claridad. Ahí, frente a ella, Sasuke tomaba un humeante café bajo un silencio inquietante, con los ojos azabaches fijos en una grieta sobre la mesa de caoba. La examinaba tan rigurosamente que Sakura no se extrañaría que en cualquier momento activara su Rinnegan con tal de pulverizar el desperfecto frente a él. Y, por si fuera poco, sostenía la taza con los nudillos blanquecinos por la tensión que ejercía sobre el mango de la misma, tentando con la integridad de la pobre vasija de porcelana en un intento por controlar sus emociones.

Sakura tenía miedo de preguntar qué le sucedía, no debía ser adivina para saber cómo respondería ante sus indagaciones, no obstante le dio otro enfoque a la situación. Si no podía saber que le pasaba a Sasuke, le haría cambiar de ánimos, pude que así conseguiría distraerlo de ahogarse entre sus propios pensamientos. A fin de cuentas no perdía nada con intentarlo.

–¡Lo he decidido! – exclamó con muchas energías después de buscar el periódico en la estantería que quedaba en la entrada del cafetín. El Uchiha la vio llegar y tomar asiento, luego bebió un poco de café dedicándole toda su atención a la pelirrosa. Sakura pudo ver como sus ojos aún seguían alicaídos y oscuros, sin embargo mantuvo su sonrisa cuando continúo diciendo –: Te ayudare a reconstruir tu brazo, Sasuke-kun.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire en un silencio que se prolongó lo suficiente como para considerarse incómodo. Sakura aguardo pacientemente hasta que el pelinegro bajo la taza con gracia, sin hacer ruido y cerrando los ojos con cansancio dijo:

–No.

–¿Por qué no? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

–Estoy bien así.

La pelirrosa arrugo el entrecejo. Esperaba esa respuesta tan escueta de su parte, pero aun así no se daría por vencida. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Consideraba aquello como una buena idea, una que lo animaría y le haría sentir mejor.

–Te he visto entrenar. Será más fácil hacer los jutsus con ambas manos. Puedo pedirle a Katsuyu-san que nos transfieran células del primer Hokage – explico mientras gesticulaba con sus brazos para mayor énfasis –, y en un par de semanas ¡Taran! ¡Tendrás de nuevo tu brazo izquierdo!

Al parecer sus buenas intenciones estaban haciendo efecto sobre el pelinegro, pues ahora pasaba de un rosto moribundo a uno irritado. No era precisamente lo que quería cambiar pero prefería al Sasuke amargado que al Sasuke abatido.

–No lo haré, Sakura – refunfuño manteniendo los ojos cerrados en busca de paz interior.

–Tómalo como un regalo de navidad adelantado – le tentó con una sonrisa. Ya podía ver como se alejaba lentamente el aura de oscuridad que le envolvía.

–Me niego – continuo Sasuke furibundo.

–Será mucho más cómodo hacer los trabajos cotidianos.

–He sobrevivido todo este tiempo con un solo brazo.

–Al fin y al cabo es tu mano dominante.

–No me importa.

–¡Vamos, admite que es una excelente idea!

–Sakura – sentención el pelinegro verdaderamente molesto. Tal vez su plan por traer de vuelta los ánimos de Sasuke se le había escapado un poco de las manos –. Hay cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

Ella volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

–¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu brazo?

–Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestra misión – increpo irónico controlando su tono creciente de voz para no ser escuchado por la rubia camarera que deambulaba por la mesa contigua.

–Lo sé – respondió Sakura.

Sasuke frunció los labios.

–No parece.

–Estoy hablando de algo que te será muy útil a largo plazo – aseguro la Haruno sin perder el entusiasmo –. No me tomara mucho tiempo, puede que unas dos semanas o menos. Te prometo que no nos desviaremos de nuestra misión, solo será por...

Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos con las palabras a medio terminar, liberando su aliento que se fundió en el aire como una mota humeante cuando el puño del Uchiha crujió sobre la mesa en un golpe seco, ahí donde estaba la grieta que tanto examinaba minutos atrás. El arrebato de ira fue percibido solo por unos niños que salieron disparados en busca de sus padres en una esquina del cafetín, además de la pelirrosa que seguía con el rostro contrariado.

–Quiero que te quede algo muy en claro– continuo Sasuke enfatizando cada palabra con rudeza y elevando la voz de manera amenazadora después de cada frase –. Este es el último lugar en todo el maldito mapa y nos estamos quedando sin pistas. Como vez, Yūhi tiene que estar aquí sí porque sí. Ahora, sino te importa, preferiría que te preocuparas un poco más por ti en vez de andar ofreciendo brazos nuevos al primer idiota que se te ponga al frente, tal vez así entiendas de un buena vez que es más importante nuestra misión que estar fantaseando todo el día con esas ideas disparatadas en tu cabeza.

Sakura llevo una mano a su pecho y arrugo la tela de su camisa con fuerza. Las palabras de Sasuke no le habían afectado, sino la forma en como las había pronunciado. Él no era de los que perdían la cordura y se dejaban llevar por las emociones. Sasuke era frio y calculador, un hombre que controlaba todo de una manera muy precisa, sin dejar margen de error en ninguno de sus actos, era por esa razon que nada de eso tenía sentido.

–Sasuke-kun... – susurro en un tono dolido pero al mismo tiempo protector.

Él, al escuchar la voz de Sakura, abrió los ojos como platos dejando ver la perfecta circunferencia de sus negros iris. Estaba alarmado. Nunca había hecho un acto tan deliberado y eso debía de perturbarlo de sobremanera. Ahora su mirada se había transformado, ésta vez, en la profundidad de sus ojos abismales, había un pequeño atisbo de culpa.

–Sakura, yo... – comenzó a decir en un tono de voz agobiado. Sakura no estaba segura si se estaba lamentando o si se iba a disculpar, de todos modos nunca lo sabría porque sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando alguien llego hasta su mesa.

–¿Primera pelea como recién casados? – interrumpió la recepcionista pelinegra que les había atendido el día anterior.

Sakura estaba absorta por la escena vivida segundos atrás pero no lo suficiente como para que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran ante el comentario. Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de su falso matrimonio con el Uchiha, sin embargo una parte en su cerebro estaba siempre dispuesta a colocarla nerviosa cada vez que alguien se lo recordaba. Sasuke, en cambio, trago saliva, cerró los ojos, respiro hondamente y, como si nada hubiese pasado, ignoro a la recién llegada enfrascándose en el periódico y su taza de café caliente. Al menos había regresado un poquito de ese carácter de egocéntrico refunfuñón dejando ese inusual rostro apesadumbrado en el pasado.

– No es nada – tartamudeo la pelirrosa buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestar –, solo estamos desayunando.

–Debo decirles que son un encanto de pareja – sonrió ladeando la cabeza. Usaba una yukata como el resto de personal femenino, pero esta era menos recatada y demasiado llamativa. Chasqueo la lengua para llamar la atención de ambos –. Y bien ¿Están interesados en alguno de nuestros paquetes?

–No realmente – admitió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Están seguros? A pesar de ser invierno pueden optar por el paquete de excursión a la montaña, es el lugar más hermoso y el más codiciado por los turistas ¿Ya les hable de nuestros precios accesibles?

–Gracias por preocuparse, pero estamos a gustos así.

–Es una pena que no deseen ir. Es un lugar encantador en esta época del año – chillo con un deje de decepción que casi sonó real –. Si necesitan algo mas no duden en comunicarse conmigo.

–Es usted muy amable – inquirió Sakura. Una idea brillo en su mente y con tono causal pregunto –: Ya que lo menciona ¿Sabe de un lugar donde vendan pergaminos? Queremos enviar un mensaje y nos quedamos sin papel – se encogió de hombros –. No estoy con ánimos de perderme en la ciudad, la última vez en un pueblo vecino terminaron por robarme todo lo que llevaba conmigo, fue una experiencia desagradable.

Su compañero de viaje tenso los hombros y le regreso una mirada fugaz a Sakura. De alguna u otra forma Sasuke tenía razón. Es verdad que la misión era prioritaria en todo ese asunto, incluso más que su brazo, y que a pesar de sus actos precipitados y violentas palabras ella no se sentía ofendida por ello y quería dejárselo en claro.

–¿Teme que la roben aquí, en _Gan'u_? – regreso la voz de la mujer irrumpiendo la tenue conexión entre ambos ninjas. Arqueo una ceja en señal de burla al tiempo en que soltaba una risotada – ¡Jah! Es un buen chiste. Este lugar es el más seguro de los cinco reinos, no verán ningún sospechoso en 100 millas a la redonda.

–¿De verdad? – susurro Sakura admitiendo sorpresa.

–¡Claro!

–¿No han tenido problemas con ladrones y asesinos? ¿Nunca? – insistió.

–Hubo un tiempo en que sí, pero desde hace unos meses el pueblo ha estado en completa paz. No debe de preocuparse por pequeñeces como esa.

Sakura no le dirigió la mirada al pelinegro, eso hubiese sido demasiado obvio. Todo aquello olía a algo extraño, como había dicho el Uchiha la noche anterior " _Ningún pueblo es libre de la amenazas de ladrones, ni siquiera Gan'u_ ". Sakura relajo su postura demostrando tranquilidad y sosiego.

–Es un alivio escucharlo.

–Además – prosiguió la mujer colocando una de sus manos en la cadera y la otra sobre la mesa posando en una especie de interés sexual que rayaba en la exageración para con Sasuke –, si llega a sucederle algo su galante esposo la protegerá ¿No es así, Uchiha-san?

La mirada llena de odio y rencor que Sasuke reservaba solo para un grupo selecto de individuos apareció en su rostro helando la atmosfera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–No lo ponga en duda – respondió el Uchiha destilando veneno en sus palabras.

Sakura no podía ver su propio rostro pero estaba segura que la cara de sorpresa era exagerada. ¿Estaba segura de lo que acaba de escuchar? Una parte de ella quería creer que Sasuke en realidad se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero la otra mitad razonable y sensata de sí misma le decía que todo era una farsa de su plan encubierto, una forma de que todos creyeran su supuesto matrimonio.

La risita divertida de la recepcionista la desligó de sus pensamientos regresando a la cafetería de la posada de un golpe.

–Oh ¿Es usted siempre tan frio, Uchiha-san?

El aura que rodeaba a Sasuke comenzaba a tornarse más densa conforme la mujer abría la boca.

–Ehm, disculpe... – quiso detenerle Sakura pero la mujer hizo oídos sordos a su voz.

–¿Teme por la integridad de su amada o el daño que usted pueda hacerle? – insistió la recepcionista. Sakura pudo jurar que el chakra del Uchiha comenzaba a cumularse en su ojo preparado para rodar los espirales del Sharingan. La mujer se incorporó de golpe y relajo sus gestos a unos más divertidos mientras golpeaba el brazo derecho de Sasuke con demasiada energía – ¡Oh, vamos! Es una broma, no tiene que fruncir así el ceño.

Si aquello fue un chiste ninguno de los dos le vio la gracia y la mujer lo percibió rápidamente. Carraspeo varias veces la garganta señalando con el dedo hacia la ventana del cafetín.

–Hay un puesto a dos cuadras en dirección este, podrán conseguir su pergamino allí – explico –. ¿Saben? Deberían probar esos nuevos aparatos que están saliendo, se llaman teléfonos. Son más útiles que la correspondencia.

–Lo tomaremos en cuenta – dijo Sakura temiendo que la amenaza del Sharingan aun latiera peligrosamente en el ojo del Uchiha –. Muchas gracias.

–A sus órdenes – dio una reverencia y regreso a su puesto como si nada.

La tensión no ceso lo suficientemente rápido como Sakura hubiese querido. Sasuke seguía viendo a la recepcionista hasta perderla de vista entre una familia numerosa que recibió con excesiva energías en la entrada de la posada.

–Parece demasiado sospechosa – concluyo la pelirrosa jugando con el té verde que despedía un aroma que le causo nauseas.

–Tanto que llega a ser absurdo – agrego Sasuke.

–Es como si no encajara en este lugar.

Sasuke tomo un sorbo del café llegando de nuevo a sus niveles basales de ira. Ya no lucía absorto en sus pensamientos ni con ese aire oscuro que lo ceñía en una bruma impenetrable. De alguna forma había regresado el Sasuke de siempre, el joven que le hacía compañía entre la nieve de su largo viaje, y ella estaba feliz de haber logrado cambiar su ánimos a uno más apacibles. Aunque nunca llegaría a enterarse de lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke – sus preocupaciones y angustias – le confortaba verle más tranquilo y sosegado.

Sakura dejo salir un suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té verde sin quitar la vista del pelinegro que leía distraído los titulares de la sección internacional. Estaba concentrado. Podía escuchar como los engranajes de la cabeza de su acompañante trabajaban a su máxima potencia. Lo normal sería intercambiar ideas y buscar una solución en conjunto, pero así era el _modus operandi_ de Sasuke " _pienso solo, actúo solo"_ y ella no tenía el poder ni la destreza para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

–Iré a comprar los pergaminos – no le entretenía ver a Sasuke arañando los confines de sus pensamientos en busca de una solución mientras ella se quedaba admirándolo. Quería salir y analizar la situación por sí misma, y quien sabe, conseguir más información en el camino. Antes de partir un par de ojos azabaches la obligaron a frenar su intento de huida – ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?

–Ten cuidado – murmuro Sasuke despegando los ojos de la mesa.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces y termino por dedicarle una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes, lo tendré.

...

–Es poco usual su compra – dijo el joven tras el mostrador de la tienda después de entregarle una bolsa con los pergaminos que había comprado.

–¿Por qué lo dice? – quiso saber Sakura intrigada sosteniendo el paquete entre sus brazos.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

–Es difícil conseguir a alguien que quiera enviar cartas por estos lados.

–¿De vedad? – arqueo una ceja –. Debe ser por esos nuevos aparatos que están saliendo.

–También vendemos teléfonos – añadió –, y aun así no son muy solicitados por los clientes.

–¿Por qué?

–Quien sabe – respondió desalentado –. Tal vez no tienen motivos para cómpralos.

Sakura hizo una mueca con los labios.

–Suena como si nadie tuviera un ser querido al que llamar.

–O a quien recordar.

Parpadeo unos instantes pero se guardó sus suposiciones para otro momento.

–Gracias por su compra – añadió el joven –. Regrese cuando quiera, siempre será bienvenida.

Entre ambos hicieron una reverencia en señal de despedida antes de que Sakura atravesara la puerta que daba a la calle, respirando el cálido aire de _Gan'u_. El poco tiempo que llevaban en aquel pueblo le hacía sentir una extraña sensación de intriga y placer. Todo era tan cautivador, como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Desde el hablar de las personas hasta el suave clima tan acogedor, nada comparado a sus días en la intemperie que sacaban su lado salvaje atente el peligro. La ciudad, en cambio, emanaba tal seguridad y calidez que sus sentidos poco a poco perdían su agudeza habitual adaptándose a su nuevo alrededor.

Si fuera por ella duraría horas fantaseando sobre como seria su vida en _Gan'u_ , la tranquilidad de la ciudad, las personas finas y recatadas, todo era de ensueño. Pero algo en Sakura le susurraba con desesperación que eso no debía bajar la guardia, que debía permanecer alerta y jamás sucumbir a las tentaciones de aquella utopía.

La voz de su consciencia se materializo frente a ella en un par de ojos azabaches que le regresaban una mirada inquisitiva. Ahí aguardando pacientemente junto a un puesto de revistas estaba un Sasuke meditabundo con el entrecejo naturalmente fruncido.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – inquirió Sakura al verle – ¿Qué haces acá?

–Tardabas mucho – se justificó manteniendo el brazo sobre la katana oculta por la capa en señal de aburrimiento –, así que vine a buscarte.

Sakura bajo la mirada avergonzada por la sonrisa que quería dibujarse en sus labios.

–No tenías por qué preocuparte.

–No lo hago – índico tajantemente –. Levantaremos menos sospechas si permanecemos juntos.

Si en algún momento tenía ánimos de sonreír Sasuke se tomó las molestias necesarias para destruirlas en una sola frase.

–Ya veo – susurro Sakura desviando la mirada hacia las montañas que surcaban la ciudad con tal de no verle.

Inconscientemente se vio atraída por aquel cumulo rocoso de una forma casi hipnótica. Desde que llegaron a Gan'u no había reparado en muchas cosas, entre ellas el inmenso peñasco que les rodeaba con magnificencia. Daba la impresión que en cualquier instante comenzaría a llover rocas cubiertas de una sutil capa de nieve. Era un espectáculo tan magnifico que llegaba a ser surreal. La sensación de estar en el fondo de un precipicio y al mismo tiempo sentir que estaba tan cerca del cielo que podría tocar las nubes le hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

–¿Por qué ríes? – dijo la voz de Sasuke a su lado.

–Es bellísimo ¿no crees? – le respondió señalando con el dedo la muralla natural que les rodeaba.

Escucho como el aire salía lentamente de los pulmones de Sasuke. Al igual que ella, quedo ensimismado por la belleza que les otorgaba aquel risco.

–Parece sacada de un cuento – observo Sakura.

La fantasía no duro mucho pues Sasuke interrumpir sus pensamientos con brusquedad.

–Vamos – dijo despegándose de la pared de la tienda en donde estaba recostado. Sonaba de mejor ánimo, al parecer las montañas habían hecho un efecto más poderosos del que Sakura hubiese pensado. Ojala hubiese usado esa idea antes, durante el desayuno.

Vio como le daba la espalda ondeando su capa e incitándole a seguirle, pero:

–¿A dónde? – quiso saber la pelirrosa arqueando una ceja.

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza con tal de mostrarle solo el perfil de su rostro mientras la comisura de su labio se curveaba ligeramente denotando diversión.

–A donde mi supuesta esposa desee ir.

Toda la gama existentes de rojos se colorearon en las mejillas de Sakura. Odiaba como el Uchiha conseguía desequilibrarla con una sonrisa ladeada y un par de palabras irónicas, y se odiaba así misma aún más por caer en sus terribles encantos.

–¡No digas eso! – exclamo alterada en un tono de voz que hubiera preferido no usar.

Sasuke se encogió sutilmente de hombros quedando como el inocente de la historia. Quería perturbarla, y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

–¿Y bien? – insistió el pelinegro retornando a su típico semblante de seriedad divina.

Después de recobrar la compostura y el pobre orgullo que aun preservaba, Sakura señalo:

–No lo sé ¿En dónde podríamos buscar más información?

–Da lo mismo. La ciudad es un mosaico por donde la mires.

–Entonces ¿Puedo elegir el destino? – cuando Sasuke asintió y un brillo de emoción llego a los ojos de la pelirrosa. Llevo el dedo índice a sus labios deliberando su nuevo rumbo –. Mmm, me gustaría comprar algo de ropa nueva para el invierno.

–Bien.

Dio media vuelta y se adentró entre la multitud que iba en sentido contrario. Sakura se sobresaltó al tiempo en que apremiaba el paso para alcanzarle.

–¡Espérame, Sasuke-kun!

Curiosamente solo existía una única tienda de ropa abierta en tres cuadras a la redonda. No pasaron por alto aquel hecho tan atípico pero aun así entraron al establecimiento no sin antes intercambiarse una mirada de advertencia.

–Buen día, jóvenes – les saludo una hermosa mujer de mediana edad con voz ceremonial. Vestía elegantemente, acorde con el negocio y el resto de _Gan'u_ en general –. Bienvenidos.

–Muchas gracias – dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que Sasuke le imitaba.

La mujer les respondió con el mismo gesto.

–¿En qué puedo servirles?

–Necesitamos ropa de invierno, algún abrigo estaría bien.

–¿A medida?

–Por talla.

–Por este lado – Levanto un fina mano señalándoles el camino –. Síganme, por favor.

El local en sí era una casa modificada para adaptarse a las necesidades de la tienda. El piso era de un fino tatami y las puertas de las habitaciones eran corredizas, típico de una vivienda tradicional. Mientras atravesaban un pasillo decorado con el aroma de cientos de Lilys del valle la mujer que encabezaba la marcha se dirigió a ellos con sumo respeto.

–Temo ser inoportuna, pero ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta? – comentó esperando por la interrupción de alguno de los dos. Como no recibió ninguna protesta prosiguió –: Sus rostros no me son familiares. Ustedes no son de por aquí ¿cierto?

–No, estamos de paso – contesto Sakura sonando casual.

–En ese caso les encantara la ciudad. Todo forastero que atraviesa el arco de _Gan'u_ queda hipnotizado por la belleza del pueblo – expreso la mujer con alegrías renovadas.

–Sin duda es una ciudad muy pintoresca.

–Es un buen lugar para hacer una familia – opino inocentemente.

Como era de esperarse las repuestas por parte de ambos fueron las de siempre, Sakura sonrojada y Sasuke inmutable. La mujer les dedico una sonrisa al tiempo en que abría la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Dentro había ropa finamente acomodada en estantes de madera que rodeaban toda la sala. En una esquina junto a una ventana había una pequeña mesa con las mismas flores del pasillo de dónde venían.

–Los abrigos están de este lado, junto a la colección de primavera – indico con la mano el estante del lado derecho.

–Gracias – murmuro Sakura.

–El caballero puede esperar por este lado si gusta – señalo la mesa en la esquina donde Sasuke obedientemente tomo asiento en el suelo de tatami. La mujer hizo una reverencia desde la puerta después de que sus clientes estuvieran a gustos en la habitación –. Les traeré un poco de té. Permiso.

–Necesitas un nuevo abrigo, Sasuke-kun – considero Sakura después de un buen rato escavando entre la ropa de color negro de la sección masculina. Encontró uno largo, lo bastante para cubrir los 1,83 metros del pelinegro. Extendió la tela y se la exhibió con un deje de emoción – ¿Qué te parece este?

–¿Qué tiene de malo mi abrigo? – gruño Sasuke colocando uno de sus bazos sobre la mesa para sostener su cara de fastidio con la palma de la mano.

–Tiene tres parches y se deshilacha en las puntas – dijo con molestia –. Esas son las señales más evidentes de que tienes que cambiar de abrigo.

–Hmp.

–Nada de " _Hmp_ ". Escogerás uno – concluyo a secas.

Sasuke bufo impaciente por salir del lugar.

–Tenemos cosas más importantes que ir de compras, Sakura.

–Dijiste que podía escoger el destino ¿No? Además, no voy a permitir que te de hipotermia por andar de cascarrabias – seguía moviéndose entre la ropa oscura en busca de otro abrigo sin prestarle atención a las muecas de disgusto por parte de su acompañante. Tomo un saco azul marino y lo extendió – ¿Y este? Es lo suficientemente grueso para el invierno. Aunque el negro se ve de mejor calidad – recapacito un instante y levanto ambos para que él los viera – ¿Cuál te gusta más?

–Me da igual – confesó el pelinegro sin darle importancia.

–Si escoges uno saldremos más rápido de aquí – explicó Sakura disgustada haciendo muecas con los labios como una niña pequeña.

Sasuke cerró los ojos en busca de paciencia.

–¿Por qué no eliges algo para ti?

–Solo si me prometes que tomaras un nuevo abrigo – propuso a la defensiva.

Luego de un par de segundos de reflexión sobre la terquedad de la Haruno y las pocas ganas que tenía el pelinegro de extender aquella discusión, Sasuke asintió resignado. Sakura no dijo nada, en cambio arrugo el entrecejo y se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba él inclinándose hasta quedar cara a cara.

–Promételo – le susurro levantando el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda.

Sakura pudo ver como el Uchiha se asqueaba por su insistencia pues le dedico una mirada llena de recriminación.

–¿No estas exagerando?

–Solo dame la mano – dijo al tiempo en que agarraba la mano derecha de Sasuke y unía su dedo con el suyo en un símbolo que sellaba sus palabras. Sakura sonrió dulcemente a rebosar de satisfacción – ¿Ves? No fue difícil.

El pelinegro mantuvo un rostro contrariado que divagaba entre el asombro y la fascinación. Los meñiques de ambos permanecieron entrelazados por un largo tiempo, en donde sus miradas seguían conectadas profundamente. Por instinto a la proximidad de Sasuke el corazón de Sakura inicio un ciclo de latidos desbocados que amenazaban por llamar demasiado la atención. Los ojos azabaches que la estudiaban con determinación borraron la sonrisa que yacía en sus labios cambiándola por suaves temblores que combinaban perfectamente con sus respiraciones forzosas y pulso descontrolado.

–¿No confías en mi palabra? – apuntó Sasuke modificando por completo su semblante impregnado por la sorpresa a uno grave y ciertamente dolido.

–Y-yo... – tartamudeo Sakura demasiado nerviosa.

Por acto reflejo desvió la mirada y se alejó del contacto de la mano de Sasuke, sin embargo este fue más rápido y le sostuvo la muñeca obligándola a regresar de nuevo su atención a él.

–Te hice una pregunta, Sakura.

La pelirrosa podía sentir el ardor que le provocaba la mano del Uchiha sobre su piel. Estaba decidió a recibir una respuesta a como dé lugar y ella no tenía las fuerzas para responderle. Tenía demasiado pánico, demasiado miedo.

Sasuke se separó hábilmente de Sakura cuando la puerta rodo silenciosamente mostrando a la mujer con el juego de té que había ido a buscar.

–Disculpen la demora – dijo la mujer atravesando el salón con parsimonia.

–No se preocupe – intervino la pelirrosa regresando a las estanterías como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las manos le temblaron cuando tomo la primera prenda que se le topo por el frente. No quería admitirlo pero Sasuke tenía razón, no confiaba en él, quería hacerlo, pero el terrible pasado que compartían seguía siendo el principal contenedor en todo ese asunto.

–¿Le agrada las Yukatas? – observo la proveedora alterando aún más a la sensible Sakura.

La aludida bajó la mirada hasta sus manos corroborando lo que la mujer le estaba preguntando. La tendencia de su cuerpo era siempre escapar de la presencia de Sasuke cuando la situación se tornaba demasiado incomoda, fue por esa razón que quedo del otro lado de la habitación sosteniendo ropa de la temporada de primavera.

–Eh, bueno... si – admitió incomoda.

–Las confeccionamos a medida. La que sostiene era un encargo de la señora del Feudal, pero quedó embarazada poco antes de terminarlo y nunca lo pudo usar. Es por eso que la tenemos de este lado de la tienda.

Sakura se detuvo a apreciar la pieza con mayor detenimiento. La tela y el diseño en general eran preciosos. Tocó los bordados sintiendo el relieve bajo la yema de los dedos. Tenía distintos matices de rojos que hacían juego con los llamativos colores de un dragón que se alzaba desde la base, pasando por la espalda hasta acabar finamente en el busto.

–Es realmente hermosa – murmuro absorta ante tanta belleza –. Siempre he querido usar una.

–Si desea podemos tomarle las medidas, aunque estamos algo justo con los encargos de primavera podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

–Oh, no, no, no – exclamo Sakura sobresaltada por el interés de la mujer –. No se preocupe, está bien así. Solo necesitamos ropa nueva, algo sencillo.

–Si cambia de opinión sabe dónde encontrarnos – agrego en una reverencia.

Sakura le regreso el gesto. Una vez incorporada algo le llamo poderosamente la atención. Cerca de una de las estanterías había un portarretrato de un hombre joven, bajo y regordete abrazando a una mujer que sonreía ampliamente bajo las luces de los fuegos artificiales.

–¿Es su esposo? – pregunto Sakura por simple curiosidad.

La proveedora vio lo que le señalaba y con el rostro carente de sentimientos le respondió.

–No, no sé quién es ese hombre.

Ante la respuesta, Sakura hizo lo posible para no sorprenderse. Se le veía tan feliz, un recuerdo que alguien atesoraría gratamente y aun así ¿no lo conocía?

–Tome su té, se va a enfriar – le apremio la mujer señalando la taza que aguardaba en la mesa antes de dirigirse a la puerta corrediza.

–Lo siento – se disculpó atravesando la habitación. Tomo asiento del lado contrario a Sasuke e interrumpió ágilmente la salida de la mujer con una pregunta inocente –: ¿Por qué no nos acompaña?

–¿No tiene problema? – pregunto anonadada por la petición justo antes de abrir la puerta corrediza.

–Sería un placer – insistió Sakura junto a una sonrisa que llegaba a ser más conspiradora que de bienvenida.

La mujer tomo asiento en un lado de la mesa quedando Sasuke a su derecha y Sakura a su izquierda.

–Es poco común que los clientes quieran tomar el té conmigo.

–¿Por qué lo dice? – quiso saber Sakura arqueando una ceja.

–Atendemos a gente de clase, muy refinada, no se toman la molestia de conversar con los propietarios de las tiendas. Los que habitan en la ciudad son familias de gente poderosa e influyente y los que la visitan son aquellos que buscan lo mejor de lo mejor.

Inevitablemente llego hasta su mente la pregunta que le había hecho a la recepcionista de la posada durante el desayuno.

–Deben de ser el objetivo de muchos ladrones y secuestradores.

–Oh, no, querida. Este es una ciudad muy tranquila, no tenemos ese tipo de problemas.

–¿Cómo pueden evitar esos problemas si carecen de protección policial? – intervino Sasuke con rudeza.

–Es usted muy observador – le alago la proveedora tomando un sorbo del té –. Antes teníamos ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la Roca pero después de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta que no había necesidad de tener a guardias custodiando el pueblo si la montaña es nuestra mejor defensa contra criminales y asaltantes.

–¿La montaña? – repitió Sakura sin comprender.

La proveedora asintió contenta.

–Si alguien intenta atacarnos el guerrero de las montañas se encargará de ellos.

–¿Es una leyenda del pueblo?

–Es una de las leyendas más antiguas de todo el país de la Tierra – asevero la mujer posando la mirada entre ambos muchachos llenos de curiosidad. Sonrió con dulzura y agrego – ¿Desean que le cuenta la historia?

–Si es usted tan amable – le apremio Sakura sin querer sonar tan desesperada.

–Permítame – busco entre los cajones que estaban cerca de la ventana y extrajo un envoltorio que dejo sobre la mesa con cautela. Regreso a su asiento con elegancia e inicio el relato junto a una voz suave pero poderosa –. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, tiempo en donde los shinobis no habitaban la tierra y las estrellas eran algo más que astros resplandecientes en la gran bóveda celeste, existía un noble guerrero. Aquel hombre era audaz y valiente, defendía a los aldeanos de cualquier enemigo para poder prevalecer la paz y la justicia entre los suyos. Todos en el pueblo le estimaban por ser el héroe que les protegía fielmente con su escudo y les defendía con su gloriosa espada sin miedo a perder la vida con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

»Pero a pesar de resguardar a sus seres queridos existía algo en él que le hacía sentir vacío, algo que no le permitía ser feliz. Cada vez que arrebata la vida de un adversario con tal de salvar la de un aldeano se hundía más en la miseria. Su pasado estaba manchado en la sangre de hombres que jamás llegaría a conocer. Se decía que su labor era honrada y virtuosa, sin embargo el peso de la sangre de tantas personas era una carga que nunca podrá ser aliviada con palabras de ánimos.

»Fue por esa motivo que deicidio pedir consejo a la anciana del pueblo en un intento desesperado por buscar una solución a su sufrimiento. La sabia mujer, al ver directo a los ojos del guerrero, pudo distinguir la tristeza que habitaba en su corazón. " _Debe ir en busca del prado donde los rayos del Sol toquen con mayor ardor la tierra bajo sus pies"_ le dijo " _Ahí encontrara una razón para sonreír_ ". Sin demora, el buen hombre partió con paso presuroso hacia donde la anciana le había indicado. Temía dejar a sus queridos aldeanos sin protección, pero era preciso adentrarse en aquel viaje y poder así calmar su alma devastada.

»Caminó por días y días sin descanso alguno, hasta que, en una hermosa mañana soleada, mientras continuaba con su travesía en busca de la felicidad, se topó con un valle repleto de flores y arboles hermosísimos. El guerrero quedo maravillado con el espectáculo que le rodeaba. Jamás había visto un lugar tan vibrante y lleno de luz, ni siquiera en su cálido pueblo natal donde el sol solía rociar con su brillo todos los días del año.

»Absorto entre tanta belleza llegó a ver a las orillas de un rio rocoso la silueta de una mujer. Le tomo mucho tiempo distinguirla a causa del intenso halo de luz que rodeaba su cuerpo, pero la atracción que ejercía la joven muchacha fue impulso suficiente para acercarse y observarla detenidamente.

»Era, sin duda alguna, la doncella más hermosa que alguna vez había visto en su vida. De cabellos dorados que caían como rayos sobre sus finos hombros, junto a unos ojos azules que resplandecían como el cielo en un día de verano. Aquella joven muchacha era nada menos que el mismísimo Sol que brillaba bajo la forma de una gentil princesa sobre las nubes en el cielo. Resplandecía durante todo el día como una encantadora estrella sobre el firmamento azul y, en las noches, dormía acunada sobre la luz de la luna menguante.

»" _Es usted_ " dijo muy impresionada la joven estrella una vez que el hombre estuvo a su lado. _"¿Nos hemos visto antes?"_ preguntó el guerrero anonadado. Ella, junto a una amable sonrisa le respondió " _No necesito ver para conocer el corazón de un noble guerrero_ ".

»Fue allí donde una llama ardió en el pecho del hombre y supo que frente a él estaba el aliento que le faltaba para poder seguir viviendo.

»Habló durante horas, días y semanas con la bella doncella. Sus días tristes y oscuros por fin se llenaron de luz. Ella no veía sus manos manchadas, ni su tormentoso pasado, sino su futuro juntos y el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. Sin embargo, una felicidad tan hermosa no podía durar para siempre.

»Lo que el guerrero no sabía era que, además del hermoso Sol, existían otras estrellas que regían la bóveda celeste como dioses silentes bajo el firmamento azul. Esos antiguos y poderosos astros se horrorizaron al descubrir la verdad sobre El Sol y el noble guerrero. Decidieron entonces pedir ayuda a las ninfas de las nieves y las tormentas que junto ellos vieron aquello como un acto impuro entre un humano y una princesa, algo que no podían tolerar entre los seres divinos. Así pues, para evitar cualquier conflicto, idearon un plan en contra de los dos amantes. Atacaron sin piedad la aldea donde habitaba anteriormente el guerrero con la intención de atraerlo de regreso. Una vez el buen hombre se hubo enterado de lo sucedido los astros en el cielo le dieron un ultimátum: " _Dejaremos a tu pueblo en paz si te alejas de los rayos del sol para siempre_ ". Luego de escucharles el pobre guerrero tuvo que hacer la decisión más difícil de su vida y, con un dolor punzante en su pecho, acepto los acuerdos de los dioses del cielo, porque prefería vivir en la oscuridad, alejado de su amada, antes de sacrificar más vidas humanas solo por alcanzar su propia felicidad.

»Así pues, lo llevaron hacia las montañas del norte, confinándolo a vivir eternamente entre las solitarias rocas del risco empinado. El Sol quedo escandalizada por tal alto de crueldad y exigió su liberación inmediata, pero las estrellas en el cielo negaron la petición de la pequeña doncella y, para evitar que alguna vez se osara a liberarlo, lanzaron una maldición sobre ella diciendo: " _Si alguna vez tu brillo vuelve a tocar este pueblo el guerrero y su gente morirá bajo tu luz"._ La princesa no podía tolerar ver caer a su amado por su culpa, es por esa razón que se vio obligada a alejarse de las tierras del norte para siempre.

»Es por esa razón que El Sol nunca acaricia nuestra querida montaña con sus brillantes y cálidos rayos. Y si elevan la vista hacia el risco a nuestro alrededor podrán ver las lágrimas de héroe de las nieves como gotas de lluvia rocosa que se esparcen sobre las laderas para protegernos a costa de la tristeza de su corazón devastado.

La mujer termino el relato bajando la taza de té vacía junto a un ruido seco en la habitación.

–Esta es la historia del guerrero de las montañas – agrego con suavidad –. Donde todas las primaveras la princesa le regala el aroma de los campos llenos de flores a su amado, mientras que él la colma de hermosos sonidos bajo los susurros del viento como un poema de amor eterno.

Las lágrimas en los parpados de Sakura tentaron con caer sobre sus mejillas. Limpió sus ojos rápidamente con el dorso de su mano mientras Sasuke dejaba a un lado la taza de té a medio tomar. No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero algo en la pelirrosa le decía que la historia no solo había conmovido su corazón, sino también el de un frio ninja.

El envoltorio sobre la mesa fue abierto por la proveedora con suma lentitud, revelando dos piedras preciosas. Una tenía un pétalo amarillo en su interior generando un color ámbar, similar a los rayos del sol. La otra, en cambio, lucía un copo de un plateado tan radiante como la nieve.

–Estas piedras simbolizan a la hermosa princesa y al noble guerrero de las montañas – explico la mujer con un deje de nostalgia –. Cuando dos personas se aman de verdad se intercambian estas piedras en señal de completa entrega.

–Es una historia muy triste – inquirió Sakura ocultando los sollozos de su garganta –. El guerrero y la doncella no podrán volver a verse nunca más.

–La distancia no es un problema – confeso la mujer con dulzura –. El problema somos los humanos, que no sabemos amar sin tocar, sin ver o escuchar. Y el amor se siente con el corazón, no con el cuerpo.*

Sakura bajo la mirada mientras la mujer extendía algo hacia ella.

–Tengan – le dijo con la piedra ámbar dirigida a la pelirrosa y la plateada hacia Sasuke –. Quiero obsequiarles estas piedras.

–Pero... – quiso interrumpirle la Haruno con los ojos abierto como platos.

–Francamente no recuerdo porque las tenía en primera instancia – rio sin darle importancia –. Les serán más útil a ustedes.

Rechazar aquel gesto le pareció muy grosero por lo que ambos aceptaron las piedras como si fueran un tesoro muy preciado.

–Gracias – murmuro Sakura en nombre tanto de ella como de Sasuke –. Es usted muy amable.

–Oh no, linda. No digas tonterías – negó la mujer moviendo la mano. Escaneo el contenido de las tazas en la mesa y se levantó con gracia –. Iré a traer más té.

–Muchas gracias.

Un vez la proveedora se hubo retirado, Sakura se dedicó a apreciar el regalo que sostenía entre sus dedos. Cavia en la palma de su mano, no era tan pequeño ni tan grande, solo lo justo. El brillo que emanaba cuando la luz de la estancia atravesaba la piedra le daba un toque casi mágico, como si un pedazo de sol estuviera allí dentro.

Levanto la vista, curiosa por como seria la piedra de Sasuke, sin embargo él no la había tomado. La pequeña esfera irregular permanecía quietamente sobre la mesa aguardando a ser tomada por él joven muchacho.

–¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? – quiso saber Sakura al ver el rostro contraído y sudoroso del Uchiha.

–N-no... no puedo... mover mi... – balbuceo con desconcierto.

Un sonido de tazas rompiéndose llego tras la puerta de la habitación obligando a Sakura a levantarse.

–¿Qué fue ese ruido? – pregunto con evidente nerviosismo. Algo no estaba bien.

Sasuke se retorcía en su puesto tratando de ponerse en pie en vano. Elevo la quijada dirigiéndole a la pelirrosa una mirada de advertencia.

–S-Sakura... Huye.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén súper bien :)

Nunca me cansare de darle las gracias por tan lindos comentarios. ¡Son unas personitas maravillosas!

Lo prometido es deuda y he aquí el 8vo cap. No sé si recuerdan en el **Capítulo I** cuando en el recuerdo de navidad Sarada compara a Sasuke con el guerrero de las montañas y Sakura dice que esa es la historia favorita de su hija. Bueno, es esta :D ¡Taran! De ahora en adelante haré este tipo de acotaciones con frecuencia. Se que hay momentos muy difusas en este flashback como el insomnio de Sakura y las actitudes de Sasuke. Son cosas que se desarrollaran más adelante, todo poco a poco jeje Mi intención no es enredar las cosas con los saltos que hay entre el pasado y el presente, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por crear escenarios sólidos y con una secuencia temporal entendible.

" _La distancia no es un problema. El problema somos los humanos que no sabemos amar sin tocar, sin ver o sin escuchar. Y el amor se siente con el corazón no con el cuerpo_ " – Gabriel García Márquez.

Me despidió de nuevo dándole las gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, un follow o un favorite y a los que siguen en la historia en silencio que, aunque no sepa sus nombres, igual los aprecio enormemente. Todos son increíbles. No los citare por miedo a pasar uno por alto (cometí el error el cap pasado y me siento muy apenada por ello ;w;) pero quiero que estén al tanto de que aprecio enormemente lo que hacen y no lo digo solo por decir, recuerdo cada uno de sus reviews y los llevo conmigo como un recordatorio de que hay gente súper linda que, a pesar de no conocer a los autores de los FF, los alientan con sus ánimos infinitos para seguir adelante. Por eso y por muchas cosas más les doy las ¡Gracias!

Ahora si me despido de verdad xD Como siempre cuídense muchísimo, miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle, coman todos sus vegetales y nos leemos pronto

Bye Bye! :3


	9. Eterna tempestad

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **IX  
**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Día 58**

Despertó con los sonidos de su reparación agitada seguido del eco de un grito que se desvaneció antes de poder reconocer lo que decía. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la sien derecha, ahí donde la golpearon con la intensión de dejarla inconsciente, cosa que funcionó muy bien. Cuando hubo despertado del todo analizó rápidamente su estado general. No presentaba ninguna lesión importante en órganos y tejidos, solo un ligera contusión en la cabeza que comenzaba a curar instantáneamente, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Una vez auto diagnosticada con un simple episodio de jaqueca, se dedicó a estudiar el lugar. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para adaptarse a la pobre luz de la antorcha que flameaba en la pared de piedra justo encima de ella. Intuyó que estaba en una especie de cueva rocosa, y término por concluir su análisis gracias al arco de roca que daba hacia un paisaje envuelto en una oscura nieve bajo la noche de invierno.

–Las montañas – se dijo Sakura cambiando la posición de su cuerpo tullido a una más cómoda. Las manos le pesaban a causa de los grilletes a su espalda y las piernas descubiertas empezaban a congelarse conforme el frio seguía penetrando en el lugar sin clemencia alguna.

Considerando que su _Byakugō no In_ podía resistir temperaturas infrahumanas sin alterar del todo su estado de completa homeostasis, debía tener demasiado tiempo allí, el suficiente como para que su cuerpo perdiera calor de una manera tan dramática. Y para corroborar aquella hipótesis estaba la fría noche que se dibujaba a las afueras de la cueva. Estaba segura de que la última vez que estuvo despierta era de mañana, antes que la noquearan de la forma más tonta posible, y ahora, a pesar de las fuertes ventiscas que se desataban a las afueras de la cueva, podía deducir fácilmente que era la madrugada del día siguiente. Una hora muy común para que los criminales hicieran su trabajo sucio.

Levantó la mirada y registró la cueva con sumo detenimiento. Era profunda, no muy alta, sin embargo lo compensaba en amplitud, cosa que ayudaba a diseminar con mayor facilidad el frio invernal que se desataba afuera, al punto de calarle los huesos y forzarla a castañear de manera involuntaria. Las paredes, pedregosas y húmedas, formaban una especie de circulo mal dibujado, con centenares de rocas deformes que proyectaban un escenario tétrico y oscuro que lucía aun peor con la tenue llama que tentaba con apagarse en cualquier momento.

Continúo inspeccionando la cueva hasta notar algo entre unas rocas cerca de donde ella estaba. Era un bulto envuelto en una capa verde de la forma más precaria posible, donde una larga melena azabache sobresalía junto al rostro de una mujer inconsciente. A pesar de la poca luz, pudo reconocerla al instante. Era la muchacha de la posada donde se hospedaban, la recepcionista. Su rostro llegaba a ser más pálido que la nieve y sus labios habían perdido el color de la vida. No había necesidad de pensarlo mucho, por su condición y posible temperatura corporal estaba pasando por las últimas etapas de la hipotermia.

Hasta ahora la respiración de Sakura, al igual que su frecuencia cardiaca, se habían mantenido estables. No era la primera vez que se convertía en rehén de algún psicópata con una extraña necesidad de arruinar la paz entre las naciones Shinobis. Pero, después de ver el cuerpo casi desvanecido de la mujer, las imágenes comenzaron a aglomerarse en su cabeza, recordando el último lugar donde había estado antes de ser capturada. Su pulso se aceleró descomunalmente y las extremidades iniciaron un episodio de escalofríos que iban más allá de la falta de calor. Si ella estaba allí junto a la recepcionista, Sasuke podría estar...

–No está muerta– ronroneo una voz entre las sombras –, aun.

Sakura torció el cuello hasta enfocar una figura esbelta que jugueteaba con algo entre las manos. Era una mujer de cabellos amarillos como el sol, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una roca a lo alto de unas estalactitas. Su rostro, perfilado y níveo, le causó cierta curiosidad. Era una cara que llegaba a tener un aire familiar, demasiado familiar, a pesar de aquellos ojos rojos que le devolvían una mirada poderosa y vengativa existía algo en esa mujer que le hacía sentir incomoda.

–Tienes un muy mal sueño, querida – articuló, pasándose entre las manos un objeto que Sakura no pudo distinguir por la falta de luz – ¿Alguien te lo ha dicho alguna vez?

– Yūhi – soltó la pelirrosa escuchando a su propio cerebro trabajar a toda máquina.

La aludida asintió gustosa sin poder contener la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

–Tardaste mucho – bramo con tono burlón cambiando la posición de sus largas piernas revelando un tatuaje de dragón que comenzaba en su talón y seguía hasta perderse entre el largo vestido –, pensé que me descubrirían en el restaurante.

–El restaurante – repitió Sakura abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

La mesonera. La mujer que les había atendido la noche anterior. No recordaba bien su rostro pero estaba segura de que era ella, era Yūhi. Aun así la sensación de familiaridad se remontaba a mucho tiempo atrás, mucho más lejano que una cena casual acompañada de una tímida camarera.

Sakura pasó la mirada de Yūhi a la mujer casi muerte en el suelo de piedra. Nada de eso encajaba. Su sospechosa número uno, la recepcionista envuelta en la capa verde, resultó ser una víctima más de la peligrosa desertora de Konoha, incluso la mujer de la tienda de ropa encajaba más en el perfil de Yūhi que la supuesta mesonera de aquel restaurante.

–La utilice a través de un Genjutsu – explicó percatándose de las dudas de la pelirrosa saltando de donde estaba con gracia –, uno sumamente débil, debo admitir. Casi ridículo.

–¿Qué les has hecho? – gruñó Sakura con la furia surcándole las venas como pólvora – ¿Qué le has hecho al pueblo entero?

–Un favor.

–Esto no se ve como uno – dijo señalando el cuerpo casi sin vida de la recepcionista.

La mujer desfiló bajo la luz tenue de la antorcha haciendo gala del hermoso y elegante vestido que utilizaba aquella noche con el cual mostraba demasiada piel, como si el frio fuera una preocupación innecesaria. Su cabello caía como rayos de sol sobre su espalda haciendo juego con los movimientos petulantes y vanidosos que realizaba al caminar.

Sakura midió disimuladamente la tensión de las cadenas en sus muñecas quedando muy desconcertada. Los grilletes no eran ni la mitad de fuertes de lo que esperaba, con un solo movimiento de su súper fuerza las destrozaría sin ningún problema. Estaba claro que Yūhi la tomo como una Kunoichi sin talento, y ese terrible error lo tomaría como ventaja.

–¿Cuál es tu fin? – murmuro Sakura alternando su atención entre el caminar pomposo de Yūhi y las respiraciones lentas de la mujer en el suelo. Estaba estable, pero debía permanecer alerta.

–¿Por qué estas interesada en saberlo? – se burló Yūhi viéndola de reojo – No eres más que una inútil mujer, no entiendo que vio Uchiha-san en ti.

Un instinto asesino quiso hacer mella sobre el juicio de Sakura pero supo controlarlo, si Yūhi quería verla como una persona sumisa y sin potencial así sería.

La mujer meneo el cabello permitiéndole a la luz llegar hasta su pálido rostro dándole a la pelirrosa una mejor vista de su semblante. Las pupilas se le dilataron exorbitantemente y su aliento se volvía una mota de humo cuando dedujo estupefacta cual era el linaje sanguíneo de la mujer frente a ella.

–Eres una Yamanaka – tartamudeo incrédula.

Se escuchó el crepitar de la antorcha al quemarse. Yūhi detuvo su caminar y arrugo el entrecejo.

–Mi madre lo era, yo no.

–Ahora todo tiene sentido – articulo casi hiperventilado. Era por esa razón que le parecía tan familiar. Por fin las piezas comenzaban a encajar una por una –. Eso explica... Tu... El pueblo... Un Genjutsu – balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, pero no podía detener al torrencial de ideas que surcaban su mente. Levantó la mirada, aturdida ante sus deducciones, recorriéndole un escalofrío por toda la espalda –. El pueblo entero está bajo una ilusión...

Las palabras no llegaron a afectar a Yūhi dándole a entender a Sakura que estaba en lo correcto.

–Sabes demasiado para ser una simple niñita – alegó la mujer con desdén. Volvió a darle la espalda cruzándose de brazo en dirección al arco de piedra que delimitaba la cueva –. Tu marido está a punto de llegar, no le hagamos esperar.

Como muy bien predijo Yūhi, una sombra apareció lentamente de entre la tormenta. La silueta dio un par de firmes pasos hasta que su cuerpo choco contra la luz de la antorcha revelando su oscuro semblante. La capa negra de viaje que siempre llevaba consigo estaba humedecida por la nieve y sus labios agrietados por el frio hacían juego con el rostro demacrado y furibundo. Una vez dentro ambos ojos pasaron de un profundo azabache a exponerse los temibles _Dōjutsu_ preparados para atacar.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura aliviada por verle sano y salvo.

–¡Uchiha-san, querido! – le interrumpió Yūhi pavoneándose con descaro frente al pelinegro cubriendo a Sakura de su rango de vista –. No soy una mujer que ruegue a los hombres pero no me diste más alternativa que secuestrar a tu doncella para que así vinieras ante mí.

Evidentemente Sasuke no se inmuto, solo se quedó inmóvil estudiando el lugar con ojo crítico moviéndose solo lo suficiente para llegar su vista hasta el rostro de Sakura. A pesar de la poca luz la expresión del Uchiha se sobrecargó de ira que se vio reflejada en su tensa mandíbula y hombros contraídos cuando examino el estado de la pelirrosa.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? – masculló Sasuke sin cambiar la postura indómita.

–¡Si! Pero... – señaló el cuerpo casi sin vida de la recepcionista un par de metros más allá.

Sasuke mantuvo la misma posición, similar a una perfecta estatua de mármol, pero Sakura comprendía lo que quería decirle aun si no movía un músculo.

–Como era de esperarse del último descendiente del clan Uchiha – aseveró Yūhi volviendo la atención de nuevo a ella – ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para llegar sin ambos brazos?

La pelirrosa abrió los labios escandalizada.

–¿Qué le hiciste? – rugió Sakura alternando la vista entre la mujer y Sasuke.

Ella dejo salir una risilla antes de responder.

–¿De que serviría jugar con alguien si no le pones dificultades en el camino?

El recuerdo de cómo la recepcionista había golpeado inocentemente el brazo de Sasuke en la mañana mientras desayunaban la hizo atar los cabos sueltos. En ese momento debió inyectarle con algún paralizante, un veneno lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar a Sasuke de la jugada, o disminuir las probabilidades de que estropeara el plan que Yūhi había ideado.

–No necesito mis brazos para acabar contigo – manifestó Sasuke abandonando la capa humedecida con un simple movimiento de su cuello, flexionándolo lo suficiente como para que el fuego iluminara aún más sus ojos severos.

–Tan egocéntrico como siempre – declaró Yūhi divertida – Temo desilusionarte pero no eres el único capaz de usar Genjutsus en este lugar.

–¡Es una Yamanaka! – le advirtió Sakura en un intento desesperado porque Sasuke llegara a la misma conclusión que ella.

–Lo sé – dijo él sin dirigirle la mirada –. Nos dio bastantes pistas en aquella tienda.

–¿Con que te distes cuenta? – se burló Yūhi entretenida.

–Nadie puede olvidar por completo a otra persona a voluntad propia – explicó con seriedad –, a no ser que alteres su mente con un jutsu.

El portarretrato de la tienda de ropa donde se reflejaban la propietaria y su posible esposo era la explicación a las deducciones del Uchiha. Era cierto, borrar los recuerdos de alguien no es una tarea sencilla, pero existe un poderoso clan con una gran destreza en la manipulación de la mente humana. Los Yamanaka.

–¿Fue muy obvio? – pregunto Yūhi pavoneándose por la cueva mientras ocultaba entre su vestido el objeto con que jugaba minutos atrás.

–No tanto como _"Todo forastero que atraviesa el arco de Gan'u queda hipnotizado por la belleza del pueblo"_ – recitó Sasuke con un deje de molestia. Tomó aire lentamente controlando su instinto asesino y agrego –: Modificaste los recuerdos de todas las personas de la ciudad a tus anchas, proyectando nuevas memorias a través de técnicas de ilusión. Es así como mantienes el control del pueblo en contra de su propia voluntad. Usas el poder de los Yamanaka junto al poderoso Genjutsu de los Yūhi generando una utopía de la que es imposible escapar.

El sonido de un par de aplauso hizo eco en la cueva. Bajo la luz de la antorcha, Yūhi se regocijaba con descaro frente a ellos, disfrutando todo aquel espectáculo a lo grande. Al pelinegro no le agrado la respuesta arrogante de la mujer, por lo que arrugo el entrecejo cuando ella inicio una sesión de carcajadas que oculto con el dorso de su pálida mano.

–¿Siempre tienes ese ceño fruncido, amor? – dijo Yūhi dibujando una sonrisa ladeada – Dime ¿Qué te perturba más? ¿Mi ingenioso plan? ¿El grandioso poder que poseo? o ¿El secuestro de tu querida doncella?

Sasuke no presto atención a lo dicho por la mujer, en cambio dio un parpadeo cargado de cólera donde el Sharingan de tres espirales giro drásticamente hasta convertirse en el mortífero _Magenky_ _ō._ Sakura dio un respingo al ver el gesto de odio que se trazaba en el rostro del Uchiha.

–Quieres el mismo fin que Madara anhelaba en la cuarta guerra – arrojó el pelinegro.

–No me compares con ese hombre despreciable de tu clan – escupió Yūhi alejando cualquier indicio de felicidad retorcida que mostraba antes –. Esto es simplemente una antesala a lo que le tengo preparado a Konoha. Solo vine a probar mis poderes. Cuando llegue el momento regresare a la aldea y pondré a todos bajo mi jutsu. Borrare los recuerdos de cada uno de sus seres queridos y los obligare a matarse entre sí hasta que no quede nadie con vida – los puños que se formaron en sus manos temblaron cuando continuo –. Como ves he planeado todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi deseo es el control infinito sobre las mentes humanas, mi sueño siempre ha sido y será la venganza y tú más que nadie debe de comprenderlo, Uchiha-san.

El terror volvió a invadir a Sakura. Sus ojos jades presas del pánico llegaron al inquebrantable rostro del Uchiha. No era un secreto para nadie que Sasuke estuvo en esa misma encrucijada hace tiempo atras, una que lo llevo a tomar malas decisiones y casi destruir la poca llama de humanidad que aún habitaba en él. El temor de Sakura era que aquella pequeña flama que aun ardía en el fuero interno de Sasuke se apagara por las palabras venenosas que Yūhi profesaba.

–¿Por qué hacer todo esto? – exigió saber Sasuke ante un silencio que prevaleció por demasiado tiempo.

–¿Estas interesado en unirte a mi causa? – preguntó Yūhi con mucho interés.

–Odio perder el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas – aseveró el pelinegro.

–Entonces ¿Eso es un sí?

–Te estoy dando la opción de no matarte hasta escuchar tus razones.

–¡Jah! Como si matarme fuese una opción.

–No tientes a la suerte.

–La suerte siempre está de mi lado. Es por eso que estoy segura, no, estoy convencida de que te unirás a mi después de escuchar mi historia sobre esa asquerosa aldea que ustedes llaman hogar.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y la alentó diciendo:

–En ese caso, no perderás nada con intentarlo.

Por un instante solo se escuchó la ventisca en las afueras de la cueva y la pesada respiración de Sakura. No negaría que la propuesta de Sasuke la estremecía hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, sin embargo se mantuvo al margen pues, más que saber los motivos de Yūhi, quería conocer cuál sería la respuesta del Uchiha.

–Tus deseos son ordenes – dijo por fin la mujer haciendo una reverencia en señal de burla hacia Sasuke. Este respondió con un gruñido que hubiese pasado desapercibido sino fuera por el eco de la cueva que lo amplifico hasta escucharse como el rugir de un lobo. Sakura sintió como las cadenas entre sus manos llegaron a pesar más que antes al igual que los pensamientos que revoloteaban en su mente.

Yūhi meneo su cabello y se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de la recepcionista olvidada entre la capa verde y la fría roca.

– Todo pasó hace cuatro años atrás – rememoró mientras veía como la mujer en el suelo tiritaba por el frio que asechaba en la cueva –. Ellos me consideraron una amenaza a su preciada Konoha, por lo que optaron por la salida más sencilla: el exilio. Mi madre estuvo a favor de las decisiones del consejo y mi padre nunca le importo lo que sucediera con su única hija ¿Cuál fue la causa de mi destierro?, se preguntaran – expuso seriamente –. El nacer de dos clanes tan poderosos fue mi maldición y mi condena. Temían que en un futuro llegara a ser un peligro inminente para todos, y ¿saben qué? tenían razón – dijo demostrando irritación y odio en cada una de sus palabras –. Si antes no tenían suficientes razones para odiarme, ahora las tendrán, pero antes necesito perfeccionar mi plan – la sonrisa divertida llego de nuevo a sus labios –. Por algo Uchiha-san está aquí.

–Nos atrajiste hasta acá solo para obtener mi Sharingan – concluyo Sasuke iracundo –. Tenías todo planeado.

–Pues claro, querido. Solo necesitabas un incentivo – increpó señalando a Sakura –. Tú débil y estúpida esposa por tu poderoso _Dōjutsu –_ una risa de satisfacción carraspeo su garganta –. Pero estoy dispuesta a esperar una colaboración de tu parte donde no involucremos la fuerza bruta – dejo salir una risilla entre dientes – ¿No lo crees, Uchiha-san? Destruir el lugar que tanto daño nos hizo es la única manera de encontrar la paz y estoy segura de que estás de acuerdo conmigo.

Yūhi se regocijaba ante el silencio impuesto por Sasuke, mientras que él seguía evaluando la situación sin mover ni un solo músculo. La espera era extenuante y el temor de que aquellas palabras terminaran por extinguir esa pequeña llama dentro de Sasuke era algo que Sakura no podría tolerar. No otra vez.

– ¿Ahora lo ves, Uchiha-san? – surgió de nuevo la voz de Yūhi sobreponiéndose al ruido de la tormenta –. Tú y yo somos iguales, nadie puede desprenderse de su pasado, estamos atados a él como esclavos moribundos, sin poder desear jamás la luz de la libertad... Tanto tu como yo compartimos el mismo pasado y probablemente el mismo futuro. Ese es nuestro destino, Uchiha-san – sonrió con satisfacción al ver como Sasuke tensaba la mandíbula –. No podemos escapar de él.

Antes de que otra palabra saliera de Yūhi, Sakura se había despojado de sus ataduras y saltó hacia ella con el puño en alto. Si la mujer no se hubiese percatado a tiempo del sigiloso movimiento de la Kunoichi estaría hecha trisas, como las rocas de la cueva done antes yacía su cuerpo. El polvo se esparció por unos instantes con la sinfonía del eco que había dejado el golpe de la pelirrosa dejando a una Yūhi totalmente anonadada.

–Haz cometido un grave error – murmuro Sakura irguiéndose con dificultad al tiempo que se limpiaba el frio sudor que caía de su frente y le dedicaba una mirada inyectada de odio a la mujer en el suelo –. Yo no soy débil.

Aquel movimiento fue el incentivo suficiente para sacar a Sasuke de su ensimismamiento, pues cambio a una pose ofensiva y le regreso una mirada a Sakura en señal afirmativa. Esta asintió y se abalanzaron al unísono sobre Yūhi para atacar con todas su fuerzas. Sasuke se vio muy limitado por la falta de ambos miembros superiores, pero no por ello disminuyo su destreza, inclusive se las ingenió para utilizar la espada con los dientes y así amedrentar contra su oponente severamente. Del otro lado, la pelirrosa asediaba con gran vehemencia, evidentemente a Yūhi le tomó por sorpresa las habilidades de Sakura y más aún que podía resistirse a sus astutos Genjutsus e increíble control mental. Lo que no sabía la mujer era que la Haruno había entreno por mucho tiempo con Ino, lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a cualquier Yamanaka sin mayores problemas, fue por esa razón que durante toda la batalla Yūhi se mantuvo a la defensiva. Sus Genjutsus, a pesar de ser sumamente poderosos no le llegaban ni a los talones al tenebroso _Magenky_ _ō_ que bañaba de sangre el ojo derecho de Sasuke mientras que Sakura danzaba alrededor de la caverna aprovechando las debilidades del lugar a su favor. Lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, donde puñados de rocas e inmensas estalactitas caían como una lluvia de escombros a su alrededor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke y Sakura la acorralaran y la dejaran sin probabilidades de escapar. La batalla fue ardua. El frio y las dificultades que les proporciono Yūhi retraso bárbaramente su victoria, pero lo lograron. Yūhi, por su parte, les observaba desde el suelo de la cueva totalmente incrédula, casi sin aliento.

–¿C-cómo? – tartamudeo luego de escupir un poco de sangre al hablar.

Estaba muy malherida, pero no lo suficiente para morir bajo el techo de aquella cueva. Sasuke le observaba de pie, pulcro e inmaculado, junto a una Sakura que respiraba cansada por la gran cantidad de engería que aquella pelea le hubo arrebatado, no obstante se mantuvo firme. No quería demostrar su agotamiento frente a Yūhi ni muchísimo menos frente a Sasuke, porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella también tenía un orgullo que mantener. Sin embargo, a pesar de su gran esfuerzo por mantener su cansancio bajo perfil, el Uchiha le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva y como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos le preguntó:

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si – respondió con vehemencia.

Él asintió ante su contestación, satisfecho.

–Ve por ella – le ordeno Sasuke señalando el cuerpo de la recepcionista que salió ilesa de la terrible batalla que allí se liberó.

Sakura, haciendo gala de sus habilidades como medic-nin, estabilizó a la pelinegra rápidamente manteniendo su atención sobre Sasuke a la distancia. Se había detenido frente al cuerpo de Yūhi acuclillándose con una calma envidiable. Sus ojos azabaches perdieron cualquier asomo de odio o maldad, en cambio mostraban serenidad, al tal punto de que Sakura creyera ver compasión en ellos.

–¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? – le increpó Yūhi furiosa – ¿Ahora te burlaras de mí? ¿No te bastó solo con vencerme?

El aludido guardo silencio unos instantes sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la rubia mujer en el suelo de piedra.

–Yo también estuve en el camino de la venganza – musitó Sasuke dejando que algunos flecos de su largo cabello ocultaran parcialmente su rostro –. Vagué mucho tiempo bajo la oscuridad, se vuelve tu compañera, tu guía, al punto en que nunca podrás deshacerte de ella – su voz, gruesa y profunda, resonaba bajo la oscuridad de la cueva llegando hasta Sakura como una ventisca helada. Podía percibir la pena y el sufrimiento en cada frase, al punto en que podía sentirlo parte de ella. Sasuke levantó la quijada y continúo con determinación –. Lo que buscas no lo encontraras... una vez que completes tu deseo comprenderás que la paz que tanto anhelabas jamás se hará realidad. He recorrido ese sendero, y sé que te toparas con un callejón sin salida, porque lo que alguna vez creíste que sería la solución terminara siendo tu perdición.

El Uchiha recobro la postura estoica de siempre y se dispuso a ponerse de pie dejando el rostro de Yūhi lleno de estupefacción.

–No te matare – dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

–No necesito tu compasión, Uchiha – se burló Yūhi mostrando unos dientes llenos de sangre.

–No es compasión.

–¿Entonces qué? ¿Es la forma en que redimes tus pecados?

–Mis pecados no merecen ser perdonados –concluyó secamente dándole la espalda –. Pero tú aun estas a tiempo.

A pesar de estar muy malherida, Yūhi se mofó en una risotada:

–Nunca te imagine como un hombre de profundas palabras.

–Es tu decisión ahora – expresó Sasuke dando por terminada aquella discusión. Se dirigió ésta vez hacia Sakura y con una seña agrego –. Colócale el sello.

–Hai.

Del equipaje de Sasuke extrajo un pergamino largo que adornó con letras de color negro y rojo mientras se acercaba a la desertora de Konoha con cautela.

–Ya veo porque necesitaban comprar pergaminos con tanta urgencia – se burló Yūhi al ver el papel que Sakura adhería a su pecho.

–No eras la única que tenía todo bajo control – le explico la pelirrosa sin un ápice de orgullo o maldad en sus palabras.

Una vez unido el papel a su piel, hizo una gran cantidad de sellos hasta que el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a brillar con demasiado fulgor desmaterializándose por completo de la cueva en menos de un minuto. El poco chakra que aun tenia Sakura se fue en aquel jutsu, el cuarto Hokage lo podía hacer por sí solo sin mayores inconvenientes, pero para alguien tan poco diestro en el arte de la teletransportación requería de un sello hecho de un pergamino especial, tres personas apoyando el jutsu desde Konoha y una cantidad descomunal de energía. Por tal motivo las piernas le temblaron sin lograr evitar su caída de bruces al suelo.

–Sakura – le llamo Sasuke abalanzándose hasta su lado sin poder hacer nada por evitar el golpe de la Haruno contra las frías rocas.

–Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun – jadeo Sakura intentando sonreír aunque estaba segura que había salido una mueca retorcida en vez de una risa tranquilizadora.

Dos esferas azabaches le estudiaban con tenacidad. Quería creer que estaba preocupado, molesto o tal vez feliz por salir vivos de la misión, pero la ausencia de sentimientos en los gesto de Sasuke no le facilitaba la interpretación de esos ojos abismales.

–Toma de mi chakra – le apremio el Uchiha acercándose hasta mostrar su hombro derecho para que ella lo tocase.

–No – le desaprobó Sakura rotundamente –, ya bastante tenemos con que uno de nosotros este débil.

Observó como Sasuke meditaba en silencio. Se le notaba tranquilo y apaciguado cuando, con dificultad, tomo asiento junto a ella reposando la espalda contra la pared de piedra.

–¿Qué haces? – pregunto dubitativa sintiendo su cercanía como la de una oleada de calor que tentaba con reflejarse en sus mejillas.

–Si salimos con este clima moriremos – levantó la mano derecha con gran esfuerzo. Hizo un par de sellos tembloroso generando así un débil _Katon_ que termino por ser una fogata improvisada que, junto a la antorchas en las paredes, iluminaba la cueva con las suaves flamas rojizas –. Pasaremos la noche aquí.

Sakura dudó unos segundos antes de acomodarse mejor al lado del Uchiha envolviendo a ambos con la gran capa de Sasuke, mientras que la de ella cubría el cuerpo dormido de la joven recepcionista del otro lado de la fogata. Las llamas poco a poco cobraron vida alimentando la cueva con su calidez y su crepitar, siendo esto junto a los sonidos de la tormenta a las afueras de la cueva, los únicos ruidos que rompían el silencio entre ellos, hasta que Sakura se atrevió a preguntar:

–Sasuke-kun.

–¿Hmp?

–¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, en las montañas? – murmuro jugando con sus dedos bajo la gran capa negra.

–No lo sé – admitió con indiferencia luego de unos segundos de meditación –. Una corazonada, tal vez.

La pelirrosa dejo que unos mechones de rosados cabellos ocultaran sus ojos.

–Disculpa si fui un estorbo – dijo de soslayo. Era una de sus tres reglas básicas y ya había roto la primera, ojala y aquello no se volviera costumbre –. De verdad no quise...

–No te disculpes – le interrumpió Sasuke con la mirada fija en las llamas que para ese entonces habían crecido lo suficiente para calentar el aire a su alrededor –. No me molestare por eso – luego soltó una sonrisa ladeada –, y menos hoy que es navidad.

–¡¿Que?! – exclamó Sakura girando la cabeza con tal rudeza que los músculos de su cuello chillaron de dolor – ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Sasuke contuvo una risa de autosuficiencia.

–Sabía que te pondrías así.

–¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? – infló sus cachetes en señal de reproche y domino las ganas de volver a gritar – ¿Cómo sabes que es navidad?

–Fue una de las cosas que delataron a la ciudad – explicó –. No hay adornos por ningún lado ni gente celebrando. Yūhi debió alterar esa parte de sus recuerdos también – entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en Sakura con el ceño fruncido –. Pensé que lo sabias.

Ella, apenada, regreso cabizbaja a jugar de nuevo con sus dedos con la intención de no dirigirle la mirada a Sasuke.

–No lo note.

El pelinegro guardo silencio unos momentos antes de soltar un resoplido con fuerza.

–Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.

Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones con desanimo. Tenía tantas ideas y planes para pasar la navidad. Pensaba en regalarle algo a Sasuke hecho por ella misma o comprarle algo de utilidad, aunque la oferta de ayudarle con su nuevo brazo siguiera en pie estaba segura de que no sería una opción que el contemplara gustoso. A final de cuentas el único regalo que obtuvieron ambos fue el de la mujer de la tienda, que a pesar de no saber que era navidad les había dado bondadosamente aquellas hermosas piedras.

Cuando hubo pensado en ese pequeño detalle reparó que algo faltaba entre sus ropas. Miró disimuladamente de un lado para otro en busca de un destello ámbar entre las frías rocas a su alrededor.

–¿Sucede algo? – dijo Sasuke advirtiendo la inquietud que profesaba Sakura.

–N-nada – mintió.

Él estaba al corriente que fingía, era demasiado notorio, pero no indago más en el asunto, tal vez por un sentido de buena educación o de su común desinterés. La pelirrosa le observo por el rabillo del ojo una vez que el silencio se instaló entre ambos de nuevo. Sasuke movía la mano tullida disimuladamente creyendo que sobre esforzando sus músculos arreglaría su problema de parálisis. No admitiría que necesitaba de ayuda médica, eso sería rebajarse a nivel de un mortal paciente, pero ella era incluso más testaruda que él.

–¿Duele? – pregunto por lo bajo. Al no resibir respusta continuo diciendo –: Yūhi es una persona inteligente. Estudió todos tus anticuerpos sin excepción. Tu sangre es un coctel de antídotos para casi cualquier veneno, crear uno del cual no puedas defenderte es de por si un hazaña – se acercó con cautela hasta tocar su brazo –. Permíteme.

–No lo hagas – dijo Sasuke en un silbido.

Sakura levantó la mirada para obsérvale.

–Pero...

–Incluso si quieres corroborar el tipo de veneno te tomara demasiado chakra.

Tenía razón, lo mejor sería esperar, aunque no le gustara mucho esa decisión.

–Cuando me recupere será lo primero que haga, lo prometo – farfullo cabizbaja perdiéndose en el crepitar de las llamas.

Hubo un silencio prologando hasta que Sasuke levantó la voz susurrando.

–Lo sé – interpelo con un deje de molestia –. Antes de que termine el invierno me obligaras a tener ambos brazos.

–Sasuke-kun... – murmuro Sakura incrédula.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos relajando los músculos de su tenso cuello.

–No es necesario que lo prometas porque sé que lo harás de todas maneras.

Sakura abrió los labios para decir algo pero los volvió a cerrar. Comenzaba a creer que Sasuke la conocía más que ella a él, y eso le causaba envidia. Tal vez sus actos o forma de pensar eran demasiado predecibles, todo lo contrario al laberinto sin salida de la mente del pelinegro.

Volvió la vista a la tormenta que se desataba fuera de la caverna. Quería seguir hablando con Sasuke pero no tenía más que decirle y no se le ocurría otra cosa más que abrazar sus piernas, acurrándose entre sus propios brazos preparada para descansar con el calor que le proporcionaba la capa que la envolvía, el fuego de la modesta fogata frente a ellos y la calidez de su cercanía.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Un enorme saludo a todooos! Espero que estén súper.

He aquí el cierre del tercer Flashback, espero que les haya gustado :) Les recuerdo que Sakura está contándole la historia a Sarada de cómo Sasuke obtuvo de nuevo su brazo. Sé que algunos no les gusta esta idea pero más que no soportar ver al pobre hombre sin una extremidad es porque me dificulta escribir ciertas escenas a futuro. Disculpen de antemano :'(

A partir de ahora la historia se desarrollara de la misma manera (con los recuerdos y todo eso), pero con algunos cambios que espero les gusten (no más OC por un buen tiempo, I promise ;w;). El capítulo de la semana que viene será un "Especial" y estoy tan ansiosa porque lo lean que lo más probable es que lo publique antes de tiempo :D

Haré una aclaratoria rapidito: Sasuke y Sakura tienen 32 años en el presente, y en el pasado (tiempo en donde se desarrollan los flashback) tienen 19 – 20 años abarcando así sus 2 años de viaje juntos. Estaba usando una wikia de Naruto donde salían estas edades, pero no son las correctas: en realidad tienen 34 años en el presente y en el pasado tienen 20 – 22 años. Aun así continuare la historia en base a las primeras edades que describí. Gracias a Yume no Kaze por notarlo :)

Gracias infinitas por todos esos grandiosos reviews y a todos los que dieron un follow y/o un favorite \o/ No saben el inmenso poder que tienen sus palabras y es gracias a ustedes que toda esta locura sigue viento en popa y seguirá hasta el final :)

Me despido entonces deseándole lo mejor del mundo, cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	10. La debilidad del orgullo

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **X  
**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Día 83  
**

El invierno de aquel año pasó con demasiada prontitud, de una forma casi efímera. Caminaban a través de un inmenso campo de arroz, un claro indicio de que habían dejado la nieve atrás para adentrarse poco a poco en las praderas que anunciaban el inicio de la primavera.

Las finas hojas verdes le llegaban hasta la cintura y a su acompañante que marchaba de frente a él casi le rozaba la mitad del brazo. Usualmente marcaba el paso, pero aquel día no se sentía con ánimos de dirigir. Además, la pelirrosa se había despertado con demasiadas energías aquella mañana, por lo que le cedió el comando inconscientemente.

Ahora era Sasuke el que se quedaba rezagado, siguiendo las pisadas de su fiel acompañante unos metros más allá, permitiéndole así estudiarla en silencio desde la distancia y divagar en sus pensamientos.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, habían pasado más de dos meses desde que viajaba junto a Sakura. No negaría que antes los días eran iguales, demasiado monocromáticos. Buscar por aquí, resolver por allá, una que otra batalla, nada que alterara de manera importante su estilo de vida nómada. Despertaba solo por las mañanas y continuaba el camino en compañía de su indispensable Katana, todo era lo mismo... hasta que ella llego.

Al principio le sentó como un chiste de mal gusto, casi un insulto. Se suponía que debía de hacer todo aquello por sí solo, era _su_ camino de redención, no necesitaba tenerla como un lazarillo que movía la cola cada vez que le llamaba por su nombre. En aquel entonces no comprendía cuales eran las razones por las cuales necesitaba un compañero para sus misiones y mucho menos llegaría a entender que retorcida y absurda conclusión llego el Hokage para escoger, de entre todos los ninjas de Konoha, a una medic-nin con complejo de inferioridad y con uno de los peores pasados junto a Sasuke. Una decisión tan irracional que sin lugar a dudas acarrearía terribles consecuencias a futuro.

Contempló la posibilidad de apelar contra la decisión de Kakashi, tal vez los años estaban afectando esa pervertida cabeza de espantapájaros, pero se contuvo. Sasuke se había prometido así mismo que sería una persona más consiente y menos idiota. Si quería redimirse debía hacerlo de la forma en que su hermano Itachi se sintiera orgulloso. Fue por esa razón que dejo su tiempo a disposición de las necesidades de Konoha, cualquier misión que necesitaran él estaría dispuesto a ayudar sin reproches ni quejas, por lo que debía tragarse su orgullo y aceptar la decisión de los altos cargos cuando escogieron a Sakura como su pareja de viaje.

Las primeras semanas opto por usar la indiferencia como principal arma contra la pelirrosa, tal vez así se daría por vencida y se iría de vuelta a la aldea, pero no funcionó. Sakura era la personificación de la testarudez y lo había aprendió por las malas. Jamás dejaba de sonreír y eso le crispaba los nervios, incluso cuando estaba triste y melancólica – algo que llegaba a ser muy frecuente – se las ingeniaba para permanecer entusiasta al punto de rayar en una alegría absurda.

Pasaron los días y su actitud para con ella seguía siendo la de un arisco de mierda, cosa que se le daba muy bien. Mantenía la distancia, hablaba lo justo y cuando acampaban se escabullía hacia los alrededores para entrenar, reduciendo cualquier posibilidad de entablar una conversación. No entendía que lo movía a actuar como el patán de siempre pero repotenciado y el no comprenderse a sí mismo le cabreaba aún más.

Continuaron viajando por el país de la Tierra siempre a manos de un antipático Uchiha y una perseverante Haruno, hasta que de la noche a la mañana las plegarias de Sasuke fueron escuchadas. Un día, antes de llegar a ese pueblucho de _Gan'u_ , Sakura escogió un nuevo compañero de viaje: el silencio. Ya no se tomaba la molestia de dirigirle la palabra ni de tan siquiera mirarle, y si antes eso le hastiaba su silencio era mil veces peor. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Primero quería amordazarla de una vez por todas y luego se desesperaba por no escuchar su voz. Ni él mismo podía concebir su propia estupidez. Y, para colmo, Sakura se notaba más afligida que de costumbre lo que lo llevo a salir de su perfecto estado de indolencia para poder recuperar la vieja actitud chocante y positiva que tanto maldecía y, contradictoriamente, extrañaba de ella. Y así lo hizo. Le tomó tiempo, días de estudio y noches sin dormir pero de alguna forma todo salió a la perfección y Sakura volvió a ser la parlanchina sonriente de siempre, pero, al mismo tiempo, Sasuke llego a una terrible conclusión.

La presencia de la pelirrosa estaba haciendo mella en él de una manera peligrosa. Se prometió a si mismo jamás volver a experimentar esa clase de sentimientos que solo complicaban todo, pero ahora estaba confundido ¿Que debía hacer? Dejarse llevar o controlar sus impulsos. Una minúscula parte de sí le susurraba que siguiera sus instintos, pero otra voz le gritaba desesperadamente que no necesitaba de todo ese circo de majaderías, que todo aquello solo lo haría más débil, y como era la parte sensata y cuerda de su mente, opto por hacerle caso. Joder, si alguien escuchara el revoltijo de pensamientos que ahora era su mente lo calificaría como un patética marica.

Soltó una sonrisa ladeada llena de frustración y levantó la cabeza al cielo nublado en busca del aire suficiente para drogarse en oxígeno. Estaba cansado de ese maldito conflicto mental que no hacía más que transfórmalo en un desquiciado. Bajó la mirada lentamente hasta fijarse de nuevo en el camino, y ahí, danzando frente a él entre las hojas verdes del campo de arroz, estaba la razón de sus tormentos.

Se movía con gracia, jugueteando inconscientemente con las plantas que le rodeaban como si de una niña se tratara. Tenía ese toque de inocencia que le desesperaba y siempre era acompañaba de ese enfermizo entusiasmo, incluso cuando él se comportaba como un profesional cabron ella seguía actuando igual de dulce e ingenua. Sin lugar a dudas Sakura era inquebrantable, podía destruirla con palabras venenosas o miradas iracundas y aun así se la ingeniaba para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Salieron del arrozal cuando el sol marcaba la media tarde. Tras el campo de arroz se ocultaba un extenso prado, donde prevalecían aun pequeños vestigios del invierno. Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente y dio media vuelta para encararle.

–¡Mira, Sasuke-kun! ¡El rio! – dijo mientras señalaba el camino de agua que corría a lo lejos –. Por fin lo encontramos.

Como era de esperarse sonreía, y para empeorarlo todo, el viento movió su cabello trayendo consigo el olor a cerezos que emanaba de ella como un perfume. Sasuke se removió incomodo por el repentino aroma. Dio unos pasos hasta llegar a su lado y sin dirigirle la mirada susurro:

–Apresurémonos antes de que anochezca.

Bajaron una pequeña colina hasta terminar cerca de una cabaña a la orilla del rio. Frente a la casa de madera flotaban cinco botes, dos estaban dañados, los otros dos encallados y uno listo para partir con un hombre soltando las cuerdas que ataban la canoa al muelle.

Sakura se adelantó para alcanzar al sujeto que partía mientras que Sasuke mantenía el mismo ritmo tranquilo tras ella.

–¡Disculpe! – gritó – ¡Disculpe, señor!

El hombre levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocarse en la mota rosada que se le acercaba.

–¿Si? – preguntó el sujeto quitándose el innecesario sombrero de paja.

–Usted alquila botes ¿verdad?

–No después de las cuatro de la tarde, niña – respondió al tiempo en que regresaba a su laboriosa tarea de desatar la canoa.

–Pero necesitamos llegar al pueblo – explicó Sakura.

–Sin excepciones – gruñó el sujeto disgustado.

–¿Qué haremos? – murmuró la pelirrosa hacia Sasuke en busca de apoyo.

El par de jades que tenía por ojos le hizo sentirse aturdido, por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia el bosque que bordeaba el rio por ambos lados en busca de una distracción.

–Iremos caminando.

–¿Por el bosque? – increpo Sakura viendo donde señala el Uchiha –. Es casi imposible atravesarlo.

–Entonces caminaremos por el rio.

–Es ilegal atravesarlo a pie.

–Volaremos con el _Susanoo_ – votó con evidente molestia.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¡Ni lo pienses!

Sasuke estaba seguro que, para ese entonces, la vena de la impaciencia estaba brotando de su frente.

–¿Para qué pides mi opinión entonces?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y clavó la mirada en sus pies, Sasuke, en cambio, reprimió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Ella no lo sabía pero cada gesto que hacía significaba algo distinto, lo había aprendido en su viaje junto. La mordida del labio era clásico de cuando quería decir algo pero temía que fuera estúpido o que él le rechazara con rudeza, para la situación actual ambas opciones eran válidas. Y la mirada desviada a los pies era su forma de buscar valor para sobreponerse al sentimiento anterior.

Sasuke terminó de interpretar la expresión de la medic-nin y se acercó al sujeto del muelle antes de que otra palabra saliera de la boca de Sakura.

–¿Cuánto cuesta el viaje al pueblo? – le aspecto el Uchiha disgustado.

–¿Eh? – bramó el hombre volviendo a colocarse el sombrero con desdén –. Ya te dije, no hago viajes después de las cuatro.

–¿Cuánto? – repitió, esta vez con voz más gruesa que de costumbre.

–400 – respondió a la defensiva.

Sasuke asintió mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una bolsa con una suma sustancial de dinero que lanzó ágilmente hacia el pecho del sujeto. El hombre la sostuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía.

–Con eso será suficiente – zanjó Sasuke inexpresivo.

El sujeto no sabía en que fijarse, si en la bolsa entre sus manos, el oscuro muchacho o la radiante pelirrosa. Después de un largo periodo de silencio el pelinegro arrugo el entrecejo

–¿Algún problema? – insistió denotando molestia en sus palabras.

–Oh, no, no, no. De ninguna manera – negó con energías dándoles paso al bote con una reverencia tosca –. Pasen adelante, los llevare con gusto.

Cuando ambos subieron a la pequeña embarcación escuchó como la Haruno farfullaba para sí misma algo que sonó como: " _Sin excepciones mis polainas_ ". Sasuke tuvo que hacer acto de su fino autocontrol para no reírse. Sakura era tan ingenua que ni un insulto decente se pudo inventar para la situación.

Zarparon en dirección este. El hombre que les guiaba estaba en la popa del bote, contando en silencio las jugosas monedas con un brillo avaro en sus ojos, afirmando ese famoso dicho de que " _el dinero lo compra todo_ ". Sasuke se ubicó en los asientos del medio. Dejó la katana a su izquierda y el pesado equipaje en el suelo. Calculó que el viaje les tomaría alrededor de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para tomarse un merecido descanso, sin embargo no reparó en que una distracción se apoderaría de su mente como un si fuera un hechizo.

Había tomado lugar en la parte delantera del bote uniéndose al panorama que se reflejaba frente a Sasuke, dejándose llevar por el viento que alborotaba su cabello rosa de una manera casi seductora. Estaba disfrutando del paisaje que le ofrecía el país del Campo de Arroz. Se le veía contenta, señalando uno que otro detalle que cualquiera sin sentido del arte natural pasaría por alto. Habló por un buen rato sobre los arboles del bosque y de su alto contenido vitamínico, proteico o algo por el estilo, eran otras de esas patrañas médicas que Sasuke no entendía. Sin embargo no le desagradaba escucharla, incluso llegaba a ser curiosamente terapéutico.

A mitad de camino Sakura dejó de hablar y se dedicó a contemplar en silencio lo que le rodeaba. Tenía el codo apoyado en el borde del bote y con la mano sostenía su fina quijada exponiendo su perfil hacia Sasuke que, inconscientemente, se quedó observándola con sumo detenimiento.

Sus pestañas eran largas y curveadas, de un color más oscuro que el de su rosado cabello. La piel, tersa y pálida, estaba sutilmente sonrojada a nivel de las mejillas a causa del frio dándole un aspecto risueño, casi infantil. Tenía el rostro de una niña indefensa, pero sentada como estaba dejaba ver parte de su torneado cuerpo. El cuerpo de una mujer.

A pesar de lo que dijera medio mundo sobre su pobre inclinación a los afectos humanos, Sasuke seguía siendo un hombre y como tal tenia necesidades que la pelirrosa no ayudaba mucho a controlar. No había necesidad de decir que Sakura estaba dotada de todo aquello que volvía demente a cualquier ser humano con sobredosis de testosterona. Delgada, esbelta y con unas piernas de muerte. Joder, sí que tenía buenas piernas. Sin darse cuenta se quedaba analizando toda su fisonomía, fantaseando sobre que había más allá de esa capa de viaje. No duraba mucho tiempo sumergido en sus especulaciones sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, era consciente de aquello, por lo que hacía acopio de su indispensable autocontrol desviando sus pensamientos de algo menos carnal a asuntos más importante como la misión o la necesidad de una buena dosis de arduo entrenamiento para despejar su mente.

Soltó un suspiro imperceptible y retiró el largo cabello negro del rostro que comenzaba a fastidiarle. Estaba molesto, más de lo usual. Se suponía que descansaría en esas dos horas de viaje, meditar o cualquier idiotez que le relajara. Pero ahí estaba, con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y el deseo de querer estrangular algo a flor de piel.

Normalmente estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, desde el pájaro volando sobre ellos hasta el cardumen de peces que nadaban bajo el bote. Sin embargo existía alguien que lo sacaba por completo de su ensimismamiento y era la voz de esa persona que le observaba detenidamente desde la proa del bote.

–Sasuke-kun – repitió por segunda vez una muy preocupada Sakura.

Cuando levantó la mirada la encontró con el rostro contrariado por el descuido del Uchiha. Sasuke bajó la mano que permanecía sosteniendo el exceso de cabello azabache que volvía a caer en su pálido rostro. Debía de lucir demacrado porque le seguía observando con desconcierto.

–¿Estas bien?

Recurrió a uno de sus monosílabos como respuesta para tranquilizarla, pero como era de esperarse no funcionó. Sakura movió su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con él y se acercó lo suficiente con algo entre las manos.

–¿Te molesta el brazo? – susurró como si se tratara de un secreto de estado.

–No – respondió Sasuke levantando su nuevo brazo izquierdo para probarlo.

Era cierto, no le dolía, todo lo contrario era magnifico. Ahora podía realizar cualquier labor tan fácil y rápida como antes. Hacer sellos, blandir la katana incluso tareas tan tontas como cambiarse o comer eran un paseo. Había olvidado lo indispensable que era tener ambas manos. A pesar de todo no le dio la razón a Sakura, eso sería rebajarse demasiado, y su orgullo no lo permitiría. Simplemente le agradeció y continuaron con sus vidas como si nada hubiera cambiado.

–¿En serio? – repitió Sakura con un brillo de complacencia en sus ojos jades –. Qué alivio.

Sus delicados hombros se relajaron al tiempo en que bajaba las manos del pecho. Tenía algo entre ellas, algo muy preciado pues lo sostenía con firmeza. La curiosidad de Sasuke venció sobre su indiferencia pues carraspeo un poco llamando su atención.

–Sakura – dijo.

La aludida parpadeo un par de veces antes de hablar.

–¿Si?

Sasuke señalo con la mirada hacia el bulto que sostenía la pelirrosa.

–¿Qué tienes ahí?

Las mejillas rosadas por el frio pasaron ahora a un fuerte color rojizo en el rostro de Sakura. Estaba avergonzada, eso era evidente.

–¿Conoces el lenguaje de las flores, Sasuke-kun? – comenzó diciendo mientras seguía ocultando lo que sea que tenía entre las manos. El Uchiha no tenía ni idea de lo que le decía pero tampoco afirmaría su ignorancia, por lo que permaneció callado. Ella comprendió el silencio pues continúo en un murmullo suave –. Cuando era pequeña me pasaba horas en la floristería de los Yamanaka. Ino lo detestaba, prefería salir a jugar en vez de cuidar la tienda de su familia, pero a mí me fascinaba. Había tantos tipos de flores y aromas que me divertía recordar los nombres de cada una de ellas – hizo una pausa y se burló de sí misma, tal vez por admitir su extraña adicción al estudio. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y prosiguió con parsimonia –. Ahí aprendí que cada pétalo cuenta una historia, que cada flor significa algo.

Abrió las manos revelando una pequeña flor con cinco diminutos pétalos al mismo tiempo en que despedía un sutil aroma dulzón que llego con la siguiente ráfaga de viento. El clásico olor a primavera.

Sakura pasó una mano por su cabello colocándolo tras la oreja, símbolo claro de timidez.

–Esta se llama Violeta Azul – explico al tiempo en que la extendía hacia él con un deje de nerviosismo –. Quiero regalártela.

Sasuke tomó la flor con su brazo vendado. Desde la palma de su mano se veía aún más pequeña, como un pedazo indefenso y frágil de la naturaleza que fácilmente podía extinguir con la fuerza de su puño. No había necesidad de que le dijera su significado, de alguna extraña manera sabía lo que quería decir y fue por esa razón que un fuego en su interior comenzó a crecer poco a poco. Era ira lo que se expandía por sus venas y en un acto de hostilidad le regreso una mirada profunda a Sakura, tomándola por sorpresa.

–¿Por qué? – bramó iracundo.

Ella parpadeo asombrada. Seguramente no era la respuesta que esperaba.

–¿Qué dices? – balbuceo.

–No soy el mismo de antes, Sakura. Pensé que te había quedado claro – escupió en un arrebato de irritación ante aquella cara ingenua.

La pelirrosa pensaría que estaba siendo injusto, un completo patán. Por mucho autocontrol que decía tener la rabia era una de las pocas cosas que no podía mantener bajo perfil por mucho tiempo. Ahora, esperaba por el espectáculo de lágrimas que saldría de los ojos jades que le observaban directamente, pero no sucedió, en cambio respiro profundo y se encogió de hombros.

–Tienes razón. No eres el mismo Sasuke de antes – admitió calmadamente, resistiendo las duras palabras que le lanzaba con fiereza. Sakura bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus pies –. Pero para mí, sigues siendo la persona que salvó a tantos de las manos de Akaoshi, el que rescato a esos aldeanos de _Gan'u_. Eres mucho más de lo que crees que eres.

Ahí estaba el _por qué_ odiaba tanto a Sakura. ¿La razón? Simple: aún tenía esperanzas en él.

–Te intente matar más de una vez y aun así ¿quieres _confiar_ en mí? – rememoró alzando la mano donde tenía la flor que le había regalado.

–Si mal no recuerdo yo también intente hacerlo – dijo a la defensiva sin ningún ápice de orgullo.

Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo, su dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en nada. Pelear contra la obstinación de la Haruno era extenuante y más cuando el otro combatiente era igual de terco e insistente.

–¿Qué te hace creer que soy lo que piensas?

Movió las delicadas manos con timidez.

–Yo solo confió que es así.

–Maldita sea, Sakura. ¡Buscas a alguien que no existe! – razonó con dureza.

Sakura duró unos segundos sin hablar, tiempo en que Sasuke se proclamó vencedor, pero no podía estar más equivocado. La mirada que le regreso la pelirrosa estaba cargada de benevolencia.

–Te equivocas – aclaró con seguridad y de la nada le sonrió de la forma más dulce posible –. Te encontré a ti.

Mantuvo la sonrisa por unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con su mirada fija en el rio dejando a un Sasuke contrariado y furibundo.

Eso no estaba bien, nada de eso estaba bien. Sasuke no merecía que alguien se preocupara por su bienestar, no merecía que alguien creyera en él, incluso aquella vez en _Gan'u_ cuando en la tienda le preguntó "¿Por qué no confiaba en él?" era en sí una pregunta retórica. Nadie en su sano juicio confiaría en un hombre que traicionó a su aldea, a sus mejore amigos, a su familia... a su hermano. Pero ella no lo veía así. No veía su pasado oscurecido por la venganza y bañado en la sangre de inocentes. Sakura aún seguía viendo luz donde siempre existiría la oscuridad. No, no podía permitir que continuara depositando sus esperanzas en una causa perdida, debía hacerla entrar en razón, cambiar esa falsa imagen que se había creado de un Sasuke que merece el perdón y el afecto de otros.

Apretó con fuerza el puño vendando, ahí donde descansaba la pequeña flor que ahora se había convertido en pequeños pedazos violeta que se esfumaron lentamente con los últimos alientos del invierno. En ese momento se había propuesto una nueva meta, un nuevo objetivo que estaba decidido a cumplir, porque a pesar de ser un traidor Sasuke Uchiha siempre cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

–Lleva mucho rato viendo esas flores, jovencito – reconoció la anciana mujer, la dueña del puesto de flores en donde estaba.

Sasuke se fijó por primera vez en la propietaria del negocio. Tenía el cabello plateado, casi blanco, los movimientos de su cuerpo eran lentos pero firmes y su rostro moreno denotaba años de sabiduría que muchos considerarían ancestral. La mujer se detuvo a su derecha y admiraba las mismas flores que había señalado con igual devoción.

–Veo que le gustan las Flores de Cerezo – observó la anciana colocando ambas manos sobre su bastón –. ¿Sabe que cada flor simboliza un sentimiento?

Sasuke asiente en respuesta regresando su atención de nuevo a los pétalos blanquecinos del Cerezo en exposición.

–Ésta en particular significa inocencia, simplicidad y primavera – hizo una pausa luego de acariciar los pálidos pétalos –. También tiene otro significado pero usted ya lo sabe ¿O me equivoco?

Sasuke bajó la mirada trayendo consigo más recuerdos de los que podía soportar. Ambas manos se transformaron en puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos.

–Dígame ¿Les extraña? – preguntó la mujer atrayendo la mirada del pelinegro hacia ella.

–¿Disculpe? – pregunto Sasuke intentando sonar cordial.

–A su familia – se explicó con parsimonia – ¿Les extraña?

Aquella era una pregunta filosa incluso para alguien tan distante como él. Mentiría si le decía que no, pero los propósitos por los que hacia aquel viaje eran más importantes que permanecer junto a _ellas_.

–Es duro el viaje cuando los más preciado esta tan lejos de ti – comprendió la anciana ante el silencio impuesto por Sasuke.

Trastabillo con ayuda de su bastón a la estantería contigua. De allí tomó un único tulipán rojo como la sangre. Los pétalos brillaban por el roció de la lluvia de aquella mañana. Sasuke conocía lo que simbolizaba esa flor, _ella_ se lo había enseñado durante su viaje hace demasiado tiempo atrás. A pesar de no tener interés por el tema del lenguaje de la flora le gustaba escucharla hablar y sin darse cuenta había aprendido incluso hasta como atender las quemaduras con solo chakra y un poco de suerte.

–¿Hermosa, verdad? – dijo la anciana obligando a Sasuke a pisar tierra de nuevo y sin más preámbulos le extendió el tulipán recién cortado hacia él –. Lléveselos a su esposa.

Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa.

–Pero...

–Considérelo un obsequio.

Era realmente hermosa, tan hermosa como _ella_. No era algo que él solía hacer, entregar flores a una mujer entraba en la categoría de un patético idiota. Pero, por extraño que sonara, quería dárselas, ver su rostro cuando recibiera la flor.

–Temo que se marchitara – reconoció Sasuke.

La buena anciana colocó una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo y agregó en una sonrisa.

–En ese caso debe darse prisa.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gente bonita! Espero que estén súper bien.

He aquí el Especial de esta semana ¡Taraaan! :D ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Este ha sido el capítulo más difícil que he escrito hasta ahora, pero me encantan los desafíos y sin duda, Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha, califica como uno.

Espero que se notara el contraste entre el pasado y el presente. Es decir: desde la línea horizontal hacia arriba es el recuerdo de Sasuke (el de 19 años), y de la línea horizontal para abajo es Sasuke del presente (el de 32 años). Si el capítulo quedo un poco confuso en este aspecto, me disculpo ;w;

Ahora es tiempo de pulir nuestras memorias: en el **Capítulo VII** , cuando Sarada habla con Chōchō y ésta le dice que tuvo una misión donde escoltó a una anciana florista a un pueblo vecino, bueno, esta es la abuelita :) Como ven, no escribo muchas cosas al azar, todo tiene su razón de existir :D

Otra cosita. Abandonare a Sarada por unos poquitos capítulos, no serán muchos, volverá dentro de poco no desesperen xD Y el capítulo que sigue será publicado en la fecha normal, es decir el martes de la semana que viene, pues necesita mucho cariño y dedicación.

Las flores de este capítulo significan: _Violeta Azul_ (confianza y desvelo) y el _Tulipan Rojo_ (amor eterno).

Ahora como siempre y como nunca les doy las Gracias por esos detallazos de reviews que dejan cada semana. También a todos esos que dejan un follow y/o un favorite, al igual que esas personas que siguen la historia desde el anonimato. Valoro mucho el tiempo que se toman en leer los capítulos cada semana y por siempre estar al pendiente :) Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto!

Bye Bye :3


	11. Punto de quiebre

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XI  
**

 **Sakura Uchiha**

–Perdona la tardanza, Sakura-san – se disculpó la Hyūga desde la entrada de la casa de los Uchiha en una profunda reverencia. Llevaba consigo una cesta con buñuelos y una tarta que emanaba un delicioso aroma a fresas.

–No tienes nada de que disculparte, Hinata – dijo la aludida moviendo la mano para restarle importancia –. Todas sabemos lo revoltoso que puede llegar a ser Boruto.

La ojiperla parpadeó asombrada por la deducción tan certera a la que había llegado.

–¿Cómo sabes que fue Boruto?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

–Intuición de madre.

Ambas sonrieron y pasaron al interior de la modesta casa cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Aquella tarde no tenía nada de especial. Estaban entrando en las primeras semanas de la primavera y las grises nubes en el cielo no se encontraban dispuestas a detener sus precipitaciones por al menos unos días más. Sumado a eso, poca gente en Konoha celebraba algo por esas fechas ya que el recordatorio de la pelea contra Pain seguía siendo una pesadilla que difícilmente podía ser pasada por alto entre los aldeanos. Sin embargo, en vista de la ligera aura de depresión que proporcionaba la época de lluvia en Konoha, siempre existiría una razón para mantenerse optimista y reunirse entre amigos. Por tal motivo cada cierto tiempo, y cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitían, Sakura y sus viejas compañeras de la academia se tomaban la libertad de reunirse para charlar un rato y despejar la mente de sus labores cotidianas. No necesitaban de una ocasión especial para compartir, y tampoco se desanimarían por unas gotas de precipitación o por el recordatorio de su aldea destruida por un ex miembro de Akatsuki. Razón por la cual, una vez Sakura y Hinata entraron en la sala de estar, no se extrañaron en encontrar alrededor de una antigua mesa de madera, y bebiendo té caliente, a una excéntrica Ino y una vivaracha Tenten cacareando como un par de loras desenfrenadas.

–¡Hinata! – gritó la Yamanaka sentada con demasiada confianza en el sofá –. Pensábamos que no vendrías.

–Ino-san, Tenten-san – saludó en una reverencia.

–Ven, acércate – le invitó Tenten –, cuéntanos ¿Qué hizo Boruto esta vez?

Hinata se ruborizó.

–Destruyó medio jardín cuando practicaba un nuevo jutsu – respondió con su singular vergüenza. Podían ser intimas amigas desde tiempo inmemorables, pero la timidez no es algo que se supere con facilidad y menos en alguien como ella.

–Ese niño es un pillo – aseveró Ino dándole un gran sorbo a su taza de té –. Igual que Naruto a su edad.

Sakura le indicó a Hinata que tomara asiento y le ofreció la bebida caliente que todas estaban tomando.

–Gracias – inclinó la cabeza con clase demostrando la elegancia Hyūga como tarjeta de bienvenida incluso en los lugares más informarles – ¿Cómo se encuentra Sarada-chan?

–Está mucho mejor – admitió Sakura contenta –. Chōchō vino a pasar la noche. Están en su habitación.

–Hablando de los Akimichi – advirtió Tenten sirviéndose más té – ¿Karui no va a venir?

–Chōchō me dijo que está de misión en el país de la Tierra.

–¿Y Temari? Escuché que regresó hace poco de Suna con Gaara y Kankurō.

–Tampoco vendrá – anunció Ino –. Shikamaru y ella están de aniversario hoy.

Todas se voltearon con los labios entreabiertos.

–¿Enserio? – dijeron al unísono Sakura y Tenten.

–Pensé que se habían casado en verano – rememoró Hinata.

–¿Estas de broma? – se sobresaltó Ino cruzándose de piernas –, solo imagínate hacer una boda en pleno desierto en la época más calurosa de todo el año. Shikamaru ya bastante se estaba quejando de los preparativos como para añadir el calor infernal a la ecuación.

–Fue una linda velada – intervino Sakura sentándose junto a ella –. Es la única boda en la que Sasuke estuvo presente.

–¡Ahora lo recuerdo! – exclamó Tenten señalando a la pelirrosa frente a ella y a un imaginario Sasuke a su lado –. Ustedes dos estaban de paso por Suna y se quedaron para la celebración.

– Sasuke se la paso amargado toda la ceremonia – señaló Ino –, y vaya que fue una muy hermosa. Lástima que la reservación tuvo sus altercados.

–¿Bromeas? – saltó Tenten desparramando un poco de té en el piso –¡Fue la boda más divertida de todas!

Preparó su garganta y buscó una mejor posición en la silla para contar una jovial anécdota sobre como la mitad de la comida había sido devorada por Chōji en una absurda competencia con Rock Lee durante la fiesta, y la de un Akamaru resuelto a ensuciar a un muy fastidiado novio con sus patas llenas de arena y tierra humedecida.

Fue a partir de allí que surgieron conversaciones que desenterraban recuerdos tan antiguos que las hacía sentir como un cuarteto de viejas enclenques, al punto en que suplantaron el té por el sake y las risillas de cortesía por carcajadas estruendosas. Cualquier tópico que tocaban trataba sobre sus esposos e hijos. Intentaban salir del tema pero regresaban al punto de inicio casi por inercia y se resignaron a seguir en el mismo círculo vicioso hasta muy entrada la noche.

–¿Saben que Sai nunca ha hecho un retrato de mí? – reveló Ino entre pucheros dejando caer un poco de sake en el suelo que hizo compañía a la mancha que había dejado Tenten unas horas atrás –. Sé que no hace retratos para nadie, pero soy su esposa ¿saben?, me lo merezco – infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos –. ¿Quieren conocer su supuesta excusa? – no esperó a que contestaran y continuo ligeramente escandalizada –. Dice que no puede retratar tanta belleza en un lienzo, y es entendible, lo sé, pero ya han pasado más de 12 años desde que estamos juntos y ese vago motivo del que tanto alardea se transformó en una excusa muy gastada.

–Si me permites opinar – dijo Tenten levantando la mano como si estuviera interviniendo en una clase de la academia –, creo que no lo ha hecho porque tiene miedo de tu reacción.

–¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

–No eres conocida por ser de dulce temperamento, Ino – le reprochó con una ceja alzada.

–Otra excusa sin fundamentos – bufó.

–Tal vez no te guste el retrato.

–¡Claro que me tiene que gustar! – respondió Ino acalorada mientras apresuraba su quinta taza de sake –. Le conviene que así sea.

–¿Por qué no se lo pides a Inojin? – propuso Sakura dándole un sorbo a su bebida caliente.

–Usa la misma historia – bramó la Yamanaka en un resoplido que hizo mover su rubio flequillo –. Ese niño es idéntico a su padre.

–Himawari le pidió una vez a Inojin que hiciera un retrato de ella– intervino Hinata que se abstuvo de probar el sake manteniéndose en la zona de confort que le proporcionaba el té verde.

–¿Cómo dices? – dijo Ino en un gruñido molesto.

–Fue el año pasado en su cumpleaños – rememoró la Hyūga sin percatarse que alimentaba la molestia de una joven madre Yamanaka conforme proseguía la historia –. Himawari quería que Inojin dibujara algo especial para ella, insistió sobre eso durante días. Al final él le propuso hacer un retrato alrededor del campo de girasoles que quedaba fuera de la aldea. Le pidió ayuda a Sai y todos fuimos a la pradera a pintar. Fue un lindo dibujo.

Cuando Hinata hubo terminado, Tenten reventó en una fuerte y muy ruidosa carcajada, conteniendo los movimientos involuntarios de su abdomen con ambas manos mientras le daba golpes al apoya brazos del sofá que quedaba de su lado.

–Una dulce niña de 10 años tiene mayor poder de convencimiento que tú– recriminó la ninja de los chongitos señalando la cara enrojecida de Ino por la rabia.

–No creo que eso ayude, Tenten – susurró Hinata moviendo sus manos preocupada.

–¿Quién dijo que yo quería ayudar? – continuo Tenten cacareando, y para lanzarle más leña al fuego resaltó –: Y que quede claro que Inojin fue el que propuso la idea del dibujo.

–No culpes a Himawari – le previno Sakura conteniendo las ganas de soltar una risotada. El comentario de Tenten no le causaba gracias, pero verla revolcarse cuasi-ebria de la risa sobre el sofá de su sala era otra historia –, ella es inocente en todo este asunto.

Ino se cruzó de brazos dejándose llevar por el enojo que le generaba la traición de su propio hijo y su amado esposo.

–Esto no se va a quedar así – advirtió la Yamanaka moviendo el dedo índice en señal de desafío –. Esos dos me van a escuchar cuando llegue a casa.

Todas en coro continuaron riéndose obligando a la rubia a unirse a sus carcajadas. Era muy difícil molestarse cuando tus mejores amigas te impedían mantener el ceño fruncido. Por esas razones eran tan necesarias esas reuniones entre ellas. Convertir las pláticas triviales y recuerdos molestos en algo con que pudieran reírse durante horas era de por si relajante y muy divertido.

Sin embargo, como todo en la vida, los mejores momentos no duran para siempre.

–¿Escucharon eso? – interrumpió Hinata disminuyendo las risotadas que profanaban las otras tres.

–Creo que fue el timbre – reconoció Ino arqueando una ceja.

–¿Esperábamos a alguien más? – preguntó Tenten volviéndose hacia la anfitriona.

–No que yo recuerde – admitió Sakura colocándose en pie de un salto.

Como ya habían mencionado anteriormente, las únicas personas faltantes del pequeño grupo eran Temari y Karui, pero ambas tenían una buena justificación para su falta aquella noche y Sakura no recordaba que su cirulo de amigas había aumentado en número en las últimas horas.

Caminó hasta el recibo con paso lento sin sentirse del todo preocupada por un nuevo invitado, aunque debía admitir que le inquietaba un poco que alguien interrumpiera en su casa en medio de la noche. Las visitas sorpresas en horas tan inoportunas siempre eran portadoras de una sola cosa: " _Malas noticias_ ".

Alisó su falda por simple costumbre antes de abrir la puerta de madera que la separaba de las silenciosas calles de Konoha. El frio de la noche la recibió con brusquedad cuando las bisagras dejaron un aullido casi imperceptible. El rostro de Sakura se transformó de puro asombro y no precisamente por el aire que había congelado su aliento, sino por la persona que esperaba sobre el tapete de la entrada de la casa de los Uchiha.

–¿Mamá?

Mebuki Haruno sonrió gustosa a pesar de la poca calidez que transmitió la bienvenida de su hija. Vestía como siempre, con su indispensable _qipao_ blanco junto a unos pantalones rosa demasiado juveniles para su edad. Guindando sobre el pliegue de su codo derecho yacía una cesta repleta de comida, similar a la que había traído Hinata, pero esta, en cambio, era exageradamente grande, con una mayor variedad de objetos y aromas que golpearon la nariz de Sakura justo después de una segunda ráfaga de viento.

–Mamá – repitió la pelirrosa sin creérselo del todo – ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

–¿No puedo visitar a mi nieta enferma? – le reprochó Mebuki entrando a la casa de su hija sin la necesidad de esperar una invitación de su parte.

–Está bien que vengas – respondió una Sakura muy anonadada y cerró la puerta rápidamente para seguirle el paso de cerca –, pero es un poco tarde ¿no crees?

Mebuki dejó salir un resoplido.

–Nunca es tarde para visitar a la familia, Sakura.

Atravesó el espacio que separaba el recibo de la sala de estar como si se tratara de su propia casa. Pisó el suelo de madera haciendo un fuerte ruido con sus tacones alertando a las presentes de su llegada.

–¡Haruno-san! – exclamó Ino avergonzada por la posición en que se encontraba tirada en el sofá. Podía estar ebria pero aun prevalecía cierto pudor que prefería mantener intacto –. Nos sorprende su visita.

–No creo que estén tan sorprendidas como mi hija – opinó en un tono que sonó entre burlón y molesto.

Tenten se levantó de donde estaba en un respingo he hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que Hinata le imitaba.

–Buenas noches, Mebuki-san – saludaron ambas Kunoichis al unísono.

–Buenas noches, queridas. Lamento mucho interrumpir esta hermosa reunión.

–Oh no, no, no nada que ver. Todo lo contrario, Mebuki-san – expresó Ino.

–¿De verdad? Entonces, no les importara si me les uno ¿cierto?

Sakura rogaba internamente que alguna de sus amigas interpretara su rostro angustiado o el movimiento de sus ojos exageradamente abiertos, pero ninguna supo leer sus facciones cuando invitaron a pasar a Mebuki con suma cordialidad hacia el centro de la sala para compartir las bebidas y parte de la montaña de dangos que Sakura había preparado esa semana. A la pelirrosa no le quedó más remedio que tragarse su disgusto y tomar asiento en un sillón, alejada del centro de la interesante conversación que comenzaba a entablarse en el medio de la sala de su casa.

No le molestaba que su madre pasara a visitar, tenía todo el derecho de ver a su nieta cuantas veces quisiera, sin embargo su presencia en los últimos años le había sentado a Sakura como un recordatorio de todas las peleas que han sostenido entre ambas. Discusiones tan duras y difíciles de digerir que han permanecido distanciadas por una temporada para meditar y calmar los humos. Creían que así podía disminuir de manera importante la tensión que prevalecía entre madre e hija, pero al ver a Mebuki tras la puerta (y ahora charlando vivazmente entre sus amigas) hizo surgir de nuevo todos aquellos roces y peleas acaloradas que atentaban con aumentar la ansiedad de la menor de los Haruno.

Sakura se removió incomoda en el sillón luego de unos 10 minutos de plática, o mejor dicho, del interminable monologo que su madre proclamaba a todo pulmón. No pudo contener la necesidad de escapar en el momento en que comenzó a hablar con Ino sobre el poco cuidado que Sakura prestaba a la casa, señalando lo sucio del candelabro y las diminutas manchas de té y sake que resplandecían en el piso, obra del descuido de sus amigas mientras charlaban esa misma tarde. O cuando le comentó a Hinata y Tenten sobre los espantosos dotes culinarios de su hija en sus primeros años como madre de Sarada.

Por su parte, Sakura aguardaba silente con los nudillos apretados. Por su mente pasaron miles de planes de escape, pero envenenar a sus amigas junto a su madre o salir corriendo de la sala eran escenarios que sonaban exagerados y hasta cobardes. Aun así la tentación de escabullirse crecía conforme las conversaciones de Mebuki continuaban enfrascada en las terribles decisiones que Sakura había cometido a lo largo de su vida o sobre el deplorable estado de su inmueble.

No le quedó más remedio que excusarse con las presentes para ir a la cocina con el pretexto de llevar la cesta que Mebuki amablemente había traído consigo y organizar su contenido con los demás víveres que Hinata le obsequio.

Llevaba escondida en la cocina por al menos un cuarto de hora, ralentizando sus movimientos con tal de prolongar la futura agonía que sugería el entablar una conversación con su madre, pero su plan fue deliberadamente frustrado cuando Mebuki llegó hasta el arco de la habitación donde permanecía oculta cuando el reloj marcó las once de la noche.

–¿Sucede algo, linda? – dijo anunciándose con ese molesto repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre el suelo de madera.

Sakura cerró los ojos en busca de serenidad. La idea era que permaneciera entretenida con Hinata y las demás en la sala, pero debía admitir que se le hizo bastante extraño que tardara tanto en aparecer en la cocina.

–No, madre. Todo está bien – le tranquilizo, aunque no sonó para nada convincente.

Mebuki dio un par de pasos adentrándose en la habitación para llegar hasta donde Sakura sacaba pacientemente las cosas de la cesta y las agrupaba con cuidado sobre la mesa.

–¿Estas segura? – insistió.

–Claro – reafirmó esta vez con mayor vehemencia.

–Si tú lo dices – al menos tuvo el recato de no insistir – ¿Cómo está Sarada?

–Ya no tiene fiebre y prácticamente la tos ha desaparecido – contestó la pelirrosa sin verla a los ojos.

Escuchó como un suspiro salía de los pulmones de su madre, de esos que advierten a los demás de una posible discusión.

–La última vez que la vi la note muy delgada – llevó a los labios una taza de sake que había traído de la sala – ¿Está comiendo bien? Creo que por esa razón se enfermó.

–Se alimenta correctamente – zanjó Sakura alejándose de Mebuki para colocar unos paquetes en la alacena –. Solo es un resfriado, no hay de que alarmarse.

–A ti también te noto mucho más delgada ¿Estas trabajo horas extras en el hospital?

–Estoy bien, madre – quería cortar con esa conversación pues estaba segura que no terminaría en nada bueno, igual que en todas las anteriores.

–Luces muy pálida, más que de costumbre – continuo Mebuki sin prestarle atención a las insinuaciones de su hija –. Nunca te das un tiempo para ti, pequeña.

–Me gusta pasar tiempo en el hospital.

–¿Es dinero lo que te hace falta? – concluyó apresuradamente – ¿Es por eso que trabajas tanto? Si necesitas nosotros tenemos unos ahorros.

–No estamos faltos de dinero.

–Pero sí que está necesitada de unas bunas vacaciones. Te las mereces, cariño – tomó el ultimo sorbo de su bebida –. Ir al trabajo, mantener los pacientes, cuidar a Sarada – contó una por una con los dedos y volvió a dejar salir un suspiro agotado –. Debe de ser muy extenuante ser madre soltera.

Sakura se quedó rígida sosteniendo con demasiada fuerza una caja de bocadillos. No le gustaba a donde iba la conversación.

–No soy madre soltera – le espetó controlando el tono de su voz.

–¡Pff! Claro que lo eres – bufó Mebuki moviendo la mano como si quisiera alejar una mosca que volaba frente a ella.

Tuvo que apartar la caja de bocadillos antes de volverlos triza.

–No quiero tocar ese tema otra vez – advirtió Sakura esperando que la frase fuera advertencia suficiente para evitar una futura discusión.

–Está bien, linda. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti – usaba un tono bajo, como si quisiera mantenerla calmada. Luego entreabrió los labios y dio un único aplauso con sus manos al recordar algo –. ¡Casi lo olvido! – exclamó con fuerzas renovadas –. Hace unos días vino ese muchacho de Suna, el de las marionetas, y ha preguntado por ti, linda. Creo que es hermano de tu amiga Temari ¿verdad?

–¿Hablas de Kankurō? – aclaró Sakura.

–¡Si, ese mismo! – profirió mientras asentía vigorosamente –. Me impresionó mucho cuando un hombre guapo se me acercó para preguntar por ti. Debes de entender que no llevaba consigo ese horrible maquillaje morado por lo que me costó trabajo ubicarlo ¿Quién diría que bajo toda esa pintura a rayas estaría el rostro de un muchacho tan apuesto? – se regocijó ante su propia ironía –. Se va a quedar un tiempo acá en Konoha por asuntos diplomáticos. Vaya, suena a un trabajo muy digno e importante ¿no crees? Le pedí su número de teléfono para que lo llames, linda. Te lo deje bajo el portarretrato de Sarada que tanto me gusta, ese que está en la estantería de la entrada. Deberías guardarlo para que no se te pierda.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente girando su cuerpo a medias para dirigir toda su atención a Mebuki.

–¿Qué hiciste qué?

–Oh vamos, Sakura – largó su madre en una mueca disgustada–. Sabes lo mucho que me molesta repetir las cosas.

Eso sonó un poco hipócrita pues seguía restregándole en la cara los supuestos errores que alguna vez cometió en su vida cada que vez tenía la oportunidad.

–Está muy equivocada si quieres que salga en una cita con Kankurō – dijo Sakura aguantando la respiración y esperando fervientemente que sus deducciones fueran erradas.

–Considero que Kankurō es un buen partido, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser con él. Aunque no lo creas tienes muchos pretendientes aquí en la aldea. Incluso ahora cuando luces tan pálida y decaída todo el tiempo ¿Segura que estas bien?

–Ok, madre. Es hora de poner unos puntos en claro – le detuvo Sakura levantando la palma de las manos en dirección a su madre frenando el cambio de conversación –. No saldré con nadie y espero que no vuelvas a tan siquiera insistir en el tema.

–No pensara vivir soltera toda tu vida ¿o sí? – le recriminó Mebuki con un deje de impresión.

–Por si no lo recuerdas estoy muy felizmente casada con Sasuke.

–Oh vamos, Sakura – dejó caer las manos sobre sus muslos haciendo un ruido seco –. Ni siquiera tienes anillo de compromiso, mucho menos uno de casada ¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad sobre ese falso matrimonio que te inventaste?

–No necesito tener anillo para reafirmar mi compromiso con Sasuke.

Mebuki se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Y él también está consiente de ese supuesto compromiso que tiene contigo?

–¿A dónde quieres llegar? – entrecerró los ojos intentando descubrir el trasfondo de sus palabras.

–Sarada necesita de una madre, Sakura – explicó –. Pero también necesita de un padre.

–Sarada tiene un padre.

–¡Uno que nunca está en casa, Sakura! – al parecer su respuesta hizo hervir algo en las entrañas de Mebuki pues lo siguiente que dijo fue con un chillido de frustración –. Vive fuera de la aldea, viajando de aquí para allá. Ya te aseguro que tiene muchos hijos dispersos por el mundo.

La pelirrosa termino de voltearse para encararla con el entrecejo deliberadamente fruncido.

–No digas esas cosas de Sasuke – le advirtió –. Jamás.

–Abre los ojos, hija. Tienes que ver la verdad. Basta de quedarte encerrada en tu casa esperando a que él llegue.

–Madre, detente.

–¡Hazlo por Sarada! – prosiguió Mebuki sin escucharla –. Hacerla creer la mentira de que Sasuke las quieres no es bueno para ella ni para ti – volvió de nuevo a ese tono calmado que más que tranquilizar a Sakura le hacía sentir más impotente–. Él nunca se ha preocupado por su familia, nunca lo ha hecho. Entiéndelo de una vez, hija.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Sasuke? – dijo con la voz quebradiza pero la quijada en alto.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que hable de ese sin vergüenza?! – explotó con evidente enojo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina –. Es un desertor, un traidor. Lo único bueno que ha salido de ese hombre ha sido mi pequeña Sarada. Él simplemente se dedica a destruir la felicidad de mi hija y su pequeña familia.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de sus parpados preparados para derramarse sobre sus mejillas. Le dolía que hablaran así de él, que la gente lo viera como alguien malo, alguien que no merecía ser querido.

–¿Aun piensas en Sasuke de esa manera? – le reprochó con firmeza – ¡Él salvo a Konoha en la cuarta guerra!

–¡Naruto salvo a Konoha en la guerra! Sasuke lo único que hizo fue complicar las cosas al final, todos los sabemos – regresó Mebuki deteniendo a marcha y relajó un poco sus facciones rudas cuando añadió –: Como me hubiese gustado que te casaras con alguien como Naruto, ese muchacho es bueno y honrado.

Sakura frunció aún más el ceño.

–Naruto es mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano.

–Cualquiera es mejor que ese sujeto, Sakura.

–¿Hubieras preferido que me casara con alguien a quien no amo?

–Serias una mujer feliz.

–Sería la persona más desdichada del planeta, porque, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, quiero a Sasuke y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiarlo.

Mebuki soltó un rugido frustrado.

–¡No entiendo cómo puedes amar este sufrimiento por el que estás pasando! Eso es lo que hace Sasuke contigo, te hace sufrir, Sakura.

–Él no es así. Es una buena persona, nunca haría algo para lastimarme.

–¡Deja de proteger a ese desgraciado por una vez en tu vida! – gritó con desesperación.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y formo dos puños con sus manos.

–No vuelvas a llamarlo de esa manera.

–¡Lo llamo por lo que en realidad es! – estaba al borde del desquicio, los ojos inyectados de ira y la vena de su cuello palpitante se lo decían –. Te lo advertí – dijo señalándola con un dedo acusador –. Te dije que ese hombre lo único que te traería serian desgracias, que ese amorío ridículo que arrastrabas desde niña solo causaría problemas.

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir que mi vida es una desgracia?! – centelló Sakura sin poder contenerse –. Siempre he sido feliz junto a él, aunque insistas en crear un melodrama injustificado de mi vida con Sasuke.

–¡Por favor! – ironizó en un resoplido – ¡Esto ya es enfermizo! ¡Eres la única que está decidida a negar la verdad!

–¡No estoy negando nada! ¡Tú eres la que intenta tergiversar las cosas!

–¡Por todos los cielos, Sakura, deja de ser tan ingenua! ¡Ese hombre te ha cegado! ¡Comprende de una maldita vez que Sasuke nunca se ha preocupado por ninguna de ustedes dos!

–¡Él siempre ha estado ahí para nosotras!

–¡Si se preocupara por ustedes estaría contigo y con Sarada!

–¡No está con nosotras porque su trabajo es cuidar la aldea!

–¡SU TRABAJO ES CUIDAR DE SU FAMILIA! – sentenció Mebuki dejando caer la taza de sake que se rompió en mil pedazos sobre el suelo de la cocina. Sakura no dejó de mirarla. Tenía aun los parpados empapados en lágrimas que jamás saldrían de sus ojos. Su madre relajó los músculos de su espalda y en posición más sumisa se acercó hasta Sakura para posar una mano sobre su hombro –. Tienes que comprender de una vez por todas – prosiguió – que Sasuke ha arrebatado toda tu vida. Te ha obligado a quedarte enclaustrada en esta aldea esperando en vano su regreso. Tú lo quieres, y lo sé, pero él a ti no, no quiere a Sarada, nunca las ha querido. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que mi pobre nieta ha llegado corriendo a mi casa llorando porque extraña a su padre y no tiene más remedio que imitar a su madre que, como ella, tiene la esperanza de que él regrese. Pero nunca lo hace y nunca lo hará.

Quería refutar todo lo que le había dicho, sin embargo las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. El dolor que le causaba el odio de Mebuki hacía Sasuke era inimaginable.

–Mira lo que te ha hecho, en lo que te ha convertido. Luces enferma y triste – chilló su madre dejando aun la mano sobre el hombro de Sakura –. No existe un solo día en que no te vea sufrir hija. Todos los recuerdos que tienes de Sasuke están llenos de sufrimiento... y tú más que nadie lo sabe.

No pudo resistir tal grado de tensión, el control sobre sus nervios era pésimo para ese entonces y la necesidad de escapar se tornó en la opción más asequible. Alejó la mano de Mebuki que persistía sobre su hombro en un único movimiento tosco y carente de equilibrio.

–Iré a ver cómo está Sarada – se excusó Sakura por tercera vez en aquella velada.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y desapareció de la cocina en una zancada hasta toparse con el inicio de las escaleras. Escuchaba a su madre gritar su nombre para que regresara y siguieran aquella riña sin sentido que, aunque Sakura no quisiera admitir, había tenido un horrible efecto sobre ella, porque un recuerdo del Sasuke que Mebuki odiaba se apodero de sus pensamientos como si se tratara de una pesadilla.

* * *

 **Día 86**

Caminaban por las calles de una ciudad vecina a la que habían llegado por bote hace tres días atrás. Sasuke llevaba todo ese tiempo distante, más que de costumbre. Cada vez que Sakura intentaba dirigirle la palabra él se limitaba a contestar con sus típicos monosílabos o con gruñidos casi imperceptibles. Hacía cualquier cosa con tal de no prolongar la conversación más de lo debido, recurriendo a esas viejas artimañas que había dejado de utilizar desde su estadía en _Gan'u_. Sakura estaba increíblemente angustiada por todo aquello. Ingenuamente pensó que ya había superado ciertas barreras que le impedían entablar una relación amistosa con Sasuke. El sobrevivir ante la masacre de Akaoshi y el control mental de Yūhi le parecían motivos suficientes como para formar de nuevo un lazo incluso más fuerte del que tenían cuando eran Gennins, pero estaba muy equivocada. Todos esos muros que creyó haber derribado ahora resultaron ser más grandes e impenetrables que antes, como si Sasuke quisiera obstaculizar el camino a una reconciliación entre viejos camaradas. Y esa era la aflicción que cargaba Sakura sobre sus hombros durante los últimos tres días.

Creó al menos veinte hipótesis distintas que explicaban las razones por las cuales Sasuke se comportaba como lo venía haciendo. La más certera de todas, y estaba segura que se convertiría en una teoría, era la de su pasada conversación en el bote. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Malinterpretó el significado de la Violeta Azul? No, Sasuke era muy perceptivo, no cometería tal error; Y si ese fuese el caso ¿Se había extralimitado al obsequiarle la flor? Solo quería demostrarle de una forma indirecta su _confianza,_ algo que le debía después de la misión en _Gan'u_. No lo hizo por cortesía o por mera formalidad, todo lo contrario, lo hizo porque de verdad lo sentía y quería demostrárselo, pero Sasuke lo tomo por las malas, tan malas que las miradas iracundas llegaban a ser el saludo de cada mañana y el silencio su mejor aliado contra ella.

Para entonces Sakura había pasado por un cataclismo de emociones. El primer día fue: intriga por desconocer la causa de la amargura de Sasuke, luego paso a una sensación culposa al darse cuenta del posible origen de su distanciamiento, y por último, pero no menos importante, una buena dosis de angustia que prevalecía hasta ese entonces.

Levantó la mirada hacia la espalda de Sasuke que la escoltaba entre la multitud que caminaba en sentido contrario. Por alguna razón lo notaba más alto e imponente, puede que su semblante oscurecido o ese horrible mal genio influyeran en ello, sea lo que sea era una situación que la dejaba intranquila. Él seguramente estaba al tanto del desasosiego de Sakura, pero poca atención prestaba sobre ese detalle, en cambio insistía en su plan por alejarla lo más posible hasta llegar a considerar sus conversaciones las de una pareja de desconocidos.

Al estar tan ensimismada entre el torbellino calamitoso que ahora eran sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar como alguien golpeaba su brazo descuidadamente al pasar por su lado. Sakura levantó la mirada con la intención de disculparse, sin embargo las palabras que tenía preparada quedaron disueltas en su boca cuando diviso la cara del sujeto con el que se había tropezado. Era un hombre fornido, pequeño, con una cicatriz surcando su rostro desde el mentón, pasando por el ojo izquierdo y perdiéndose entre la larga melena grasienta, dándole un aspecto perverso, casi malévolo.

–Fíjate por donde caminas, mocosa – escupió el hombre dedicándole una mirada asesina antes de perderse entre la muchedumbre.

Sakura contuvo la respiración y miró a su alrededor por primera vez desde que habían llegado a ese pueblo de paso.

No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces que atravesaban un barrio oscuro y extraño, de esos que estaba reservados para que personas de los bajos mundos se reunieran a discutir formalmente sus planes de negocios. Por lo que no le pareció extraño ver grupos de gente dispersas a lo largo de la calle cuchicheaban sospechosamente entre sí y un par de sujetos para nada amistosos que caminaban un par de metros frente a ellos terminaron de completar la escena faltante de aquel retorcido barrio.

La pelirrosa arrugó el entrecejo luego de escudriñar el panorama a su alrededor. Se suponía que habían entrado a esa ciudad con uno solo motivo en mente: buscar provisiones, algo de comida y bebidas para el viaje, no una muy segura golpiza.

Abrió los labios para quejarse, pero se lo pensó. Sasuke estaba irritado y si le reprochaba por cualquier cosa, incluso por el olor de la calle, se transformaría en un lobo sediento de sangre, o de ira, a fin de cuentas su presa siempre sería una tonta ninja pelirrosa.

–Sasuke-kun – le llamó cuidadosamente temiendo a que reaccionara violentamente – ¿A dónde vamos?

No recibió respuesta, en cambio, el pelinegro apresuro el paso, lo suficiente como para dejarla atrás.

–Sasuke-kun – repitió, apremiando el ritmo de la marcha al verse rezagada.

El pelinegro cruzó automáticamente a una calle menos concurrida en la que solo había unos pocos negocios de mala muerte donde seguramente hacían trabajos ilícitos, venta de artículos de contrabando y otras actividades de las que Sakura no quiso indagar. Los dos sujetos que transitaban en la otra calle habían cruzado también, caminaban de frente a ellos, llevándoles media manzana de ventaja.

–Creo que vamos por el camino equivocado, Sasuke.

No tenía miedo en lo más mínimo, pero el estar rodeado de gente tan maliciosa y sin ningún sentido del honor le molestaba al punto de sentirse expuesta a un posible ataque. No obstante, Sasuke seguía su camino imperturbable, como si todo aquel ambiente fuese tan natural y cotidiano para él que las miradas de recelo que les dedicaba las personas a su alrededor le sentaba como un amistoso saludo de bienvenida.

Sakura tuvo que trotar para que no perderle de vista cuando el pelinegro apresuro aún más el paso. Esa excursión sin sentido había llegado muy lejos. Se estaban desviando demasiado de su camino, lo que la hizo insistir otra vez.

– _Oi_ , Sasuke.

Nada.

–¿Me estas escuchando?

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca.

Ser obstinado y odioso era una cosa, pero ignorarla magistralmente como lo estaba haciendo sobrepasaba cualquier sentimiento de angustia y de compasión que alguna vez pudo tener para con él.

Dio una gran zancada hasta posicionarse a su lado y así poder enfrentarle cara a cara. Se extrañó al verle increíblemente concentrado, con el ceño fruncido y el labio formando una perfecta línea recta. Tal vez estaba pensando, meditando o dándoselas de listo prepotente, quien sabe, a esas alturas no se detendría a ser cortes. Si él se atrevía a ser un completo idiota ella también podría jugar la misma carta.

–Te estoy hablando, Sasuke. No te hagas el sordo – gruñó indignada.

No recibió ni siquiera una ojeada o una mirada hastiada. No quería admitirlo, pero hasta eso ultimo hubiera bastado para dejarla tranquila.

–Jugar a la ley del hielo conmigo no te servirá – le recriminó cruzándose de brazos.

Escuchó como Sasuke respiraba profundamente en un intento de buscar serenidad y con los ojos fijos en los extraños sujetos frente a él dijo por fin:

–Solo cállate por una vez en tu vida, Sakura.

La mandíbula de la pelirrosa cayó por la sorpresa. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué solo por ser un Uchiha podía mandar a callar a los demás si porque si? Estaba muy equivocado. Sasuke podía tener un poder sobrehumano sobre ella, uno que iba más allá de la fuerza física, que con solo mirarla la hacía temblar hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, pero esta vez sería diferente.

–¿Pretendes que me quede callada? – y sin esperar respuesta continuo con las palabras atoradas en su garganta –. He sido muy paciente, Sasuke, pero hay límites. Dime ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Los músculos del cuello del pelinegro se tensaron, sin embargo no le prestó atención y siguió su camino como si nada. Sakura le seguía de cerca en la fina línea entre la cordura y la desesperación.

–Sasuke, mírame cuando te hablo– rugió con un hilo de voz.

No comprendía porque necesitaba que le dirigiera la mirada pero le alteraba descomunalmente su carencia de atención. Las lágrimas tentaban por aparecer de un momento a otro sin que ella las pudiera controlar. Pensó que iba a poder soportar todo aquello pero le dolía. Le dolía demasiado su indiferencia, que no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que ella estaba pasando o lo que sentía. Sus esfuerzos por intentar ayudarle, por querer retornar a su antigua amistad se habían ido por la borda. Y toda la culpa era de esa terrible maldición que llevaba consigo a todas partes. Toda la culpa era de su estúpido orgullo Uchiha.

–Mírame, Sasuke – repitió, esta vez con los rosados cabellos ocultándole la mirada entristecida cuando la volvió a ignorar. Tembló ligeramente y se quedó estática en medio de la calle sin poder controlar la desesperación que nublo su juicio – ¡Mírame por favor!

Una mano tomó su brazo con excesiva fuerza y la condujo en un movimiento rápido hasta un callejón lejos de donde caminaban. En la oscuridad del lugar y sin ningún indicio de caballerosidad Sasuke la estampó contra la pared de piedra. El golpe hizo que Sakura soltara todo el aire almacenado en sus pulmones obligándola a jadear como un perro sediento. Las ganas de llorar se disiparon y fueron suplantadas por el pánico y la sorpresa. Todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando quedó atrapada entre la penumbra de ese par de esferas azabaches que aguardaban frente a ella y la fría pared de bloque a su espalda.

Su pobre y tembloroso cuerpo no tenía punto de comparación con la descomunal roca que era el de Sasuke. Tenía una de sus garras sobre ella, rodeando su fino brazo hasta el punto de ocasionarle dolor. Su mano libre, aquella que Sakura había regenerado, sostenía la pared a un lado del rostro de la pelirrosa, sin dejar espacio a una huida furtiva o un movimiento sucio de su parte. Sakura buscó por mero instinto de supervivencia una forma de zafarse de la fortaleza que Sasuke había creado con su cuerpo y brazos, pero no tardo en reconocer que no había forma de poder escapar.

La tenía acorralada.

Levantó la mirada hasta posarla en el rostro del pelinegro a pocos centímetros de distancia. Tenía la mandíbula increíblemente tensa al igual que los músculos de su espalda. Desde esa perspectiva lucia muchísimo más alto, más omnipotente, más siniestro. El rostro de Sakura quedaba a nivel de su pecho donde podía ver como se marcaba la clavícula sobre su pálida piel acompañada del aroma característico de Sasuke hipnotizándola como una tonta niña indefensa.

A pesar que el Uchiha estaba atento a ella, Sakura podía deducir que se concentraba en algo más, pero nunca se enteró de qué porque, para empeorar sus nervios, el pelinegro se acercó hasta que sus narices estuvieron a punto de rozarse. Sintió un sutil cosquilleo cuando el cabello de Sasuke le rozó las mejillas pálidas por el sobresalto. Estaba enojado.

–Cuando te digo que te calles – le advirtió con dureza al tiempo en que un gruñido salió de su garganta y apretaba aún más el agarre de su mano contra la de ella –, te callas.

Sakura dio un respingo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. La cercanía de su cuerpo con el suyo, la fragancia que emanaba como un hechizo y el aliento de sus palabras chocando contra su rostro la dejaron en un estado de shock. Ante todo aquello respondió fisiológicamente con respiraciones entrecortadas que podían pasar fácilmente por una crisis de asma. Estaba aterrada. Ni siquiera su súper fuerza podía ayudarla a salir de esa situación.

–No te tengo miedo – chilló mientras levanta la quijada denotando la determinación que su cuerpo no tenía.

–Mientes – siseo él con un deje de diversión.

Sakura tragó en seco. Desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia el pecho de Sasuke y luego a su brazo estampado contra la pared.

–Suéltame – le pidió en un susurro.

No recibió respuesta. Tomó aire y repitió con rudeza.

–Sasuke, suéltame.

–Tsk – soltó el pelinegro ignorándola de nuevo.

Aquel sonido fue suficiente para despertar la furia dentro de la pelirrosa. Él podía conocer sus puntos débiles, desarmarla con un par de palabras filosas y movimientos opresivos, pero Sakura Haruno no era una cobarde. Ya no más.

–Te lo advierto, Sasuke. Suéltame. Ahora.

–He dicho que te callaras – dijo, reduciendo la distancia que existía entre los dos.

Ella no se intimido ante sus palabras de advertencia o sus movimientos opresivos.

–Si piensas que así vas a detenerme está muy equivocado, Sasuke. Ya no soy la misma de antes y espero que te quede muy...

Sasuke profirió una maldición en voz alta, justo antes de rodear con su mano la nuca de Sakura, sujetándola con firmeza, obligándola a devolverle la mirada cuando unió sus labios con los de ella. La otra mano, la que mantenía el brazo de la pelirrosa prisionero, tomó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él extinguiendo la distancia que exista entre ambos cuerpos. Las manos temblorosas de Sakura quedaron aprisionadas sobre el pecho de su captor y no le quedó más remedio que sostenerse con fuerza de la capa de Sasuke cuando este la doblegó con fiereza luego de escuchar un gemido de sorpresa que ella dejo salir, dejando en el callejón un sonido agitado, como un suave clamor espectral.

Aquel beso fue rudo, seco, carente de sentimientos.

No había forma de que Sakura pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Estaba allí, paralizada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sintiendo bajo la palma de sus manos el repiqueteo del corazón de Sasuke. Eran latidos firmes y rítmicos, nada comparado al tamborileo desenfrenado de su pecho que tentaba por estallar en cualquier instante. Sentía como sus fuertes brazos, que la rodeaban como frías cadenas, se amoldaban perfectamente a su tembloroso cuerpo, como si conociera cada rincón de su piel aún sobre la tela de la capa de viaje, estremeciéndola hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Un brillo de lucidez apareció en su mente e hizo ademan de zafarse, pero Sasuke leyó sus pensamientos antes de que ella pudiera ejecutar algún movimiento. La volvió a arrinconar contra la pared hundiendo aún más sus labios contra los de Sakura arrebatándole el poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones, dejándole en claro que no tenía escapatoria, que ahora era él quien tenía el control completo sobre su voluntad.

Fue allí donde todo se apagó. Ninguno de sus sentidos le respondía. Sus piernas temblaban y los sonidos de su alrededor se disiparon de golpe. Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su vida, y de alguna forma Sasuke sabía que respondería de esa manera. Todo fue un plan que, aunque improvisado, guardaba cierto fin y era el no dejarla escapar y obligarla a guardar silencio en contra de su voluntad.

Algo dentro de Sakura se desquebrajo en mil pedazos. No era felicidad ni mucho menos satisfacción. No, no se asemejaba a esos sentimientos. Lo que la estremecía era algo más grande, más terrible. Sentía dolor, uno del que jamás había sentido antes.

En los segundos que duro sus labios atrapados sobre los de Sasuke, que para ella fueron horas de incesante sufrimiento, nunca le dirigió la mirada. Sus parpados estaban ligeramente cerrados, pero sus ojos azabaches no permanecían fijos en ella, en cambio observaba por el rabillo de ojo a los dos sujetos con cara de pocos amigos que minutos atrás caminaban por las calles del barrio y que curiosamente habían cruzado en este mismo callejón donde Sasuke le tenía cautiva. Ninguno de los dos extraños reparo en ellos, puede que ver a una pareja besarse en la oscuridad de una calle sin salida era muy común en esos lados, por lo que pasaron de largo y desaparecieron por una puerta al final del camino. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke regresó su atención a Sakura separándose de ella solo por un par de milímetros.

Las lágrimas que una vez pudo reprimir regresaron de nuevo con más ahínco. Sasuke, por su parte, dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada y soltó un suspiro desesperado.

–¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? – susurro en una mezcla entre sonar juguetón y al mismo tiempo cabreado.

–Y-yo... – balbuceo Sakura estupefacta.

El pelinegro se irguió liberando a Sakura de sus brazos, caminó un paso hacia atrás y le dio la espalda ondeando su negra capa.

–Dices que has cambiado – dijo con voz grave –, pero sigues siendo la misma molestia de siempre.

Y salió del callejón.

Sakura llevó una mano a sus boca forzando a calmar su respiración agitada, mientras que la otra la condujo hasta su pecho adolorido y estrujó con fuerza la fina tela de su capa.

Se consideraba una persona capaz de resistir el odio de Sasuke como balas disparadas a quemarropa. La única con la voluntad necesaria para alejarlo de la oscuridad. Quería creer que era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar toda su indiferencia, su arrogancia, pero siempre existiría un punto de quiebre, un límite que él había sobrepasado sin reparar en los daños que sus acciones podían causar sobre las débiles esperanzas que Sakura aun albergaba.

Y fue por esa razón que, después de tantos años, sollozó en silencio por alguien que prometió nunca más volver a llorar.

* * *

Subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso sin apremio, no estaba de ánimos de regresar en un buen rato a la sala donde le esperaban sus invitadas, y mucho menos después de la discusión que Mebuki generó en la cocina.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de Sarada para encontrarla envuelta entre las sabanas al igual que Chōchō en un futón justo debajo. Agradeció internamente lo hermética que llegaban a ser las paredes de su casa, lo suficiente para que la menor de los Uchiha permaneciera dormida incluso después de los escándalos que su madre podía provocar.

Dejó caer su hombro sobre el marco de la puerta admirando el rostro tranquilo de Sarada. El cabello increíblemente azabache, las largas y finas pestañas sobre los profundos ojos negros, la tez tan pálida como la nieve y esos aires de superioridad – aparentemente hereditarios – que intentaba reprimir todo el tiempo frente a Sakura, le hacían recordar a cierto Uchiha.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su agotado rostro llevando instintivamente una mano al collar oculto bajo el ligero vestido que usaba esa noche. Una extraña sensación atravesó su pecho, de esas que sentía cuando _él_ estaba cerca y la hacía latir su corazón como una locomotora.

–¿Sakura-san? – murmuró la voz de Hinata desde las escaleras.

No la había sentido venir por lo que su presencia la tomó por sorpresa. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de Sarada con sumo cuidado dándole tiempo suficiente para soltar el objeto que sostenía bajo la tela del vestido.

–Sarada está dormida – silbó en voz baja.

Dio media vuelta y se acercó a Hinata que le esperaba pacientemente en el tope de las escaleras con aquella pose tan ceremonial que le hacía dudar si era humana o una escultura tallada en mármol.

Una vez estuvo cerca advirtió en los rasgos de la Hyūga una mirada solemne, atenta a cualquier movimiento que realizara.

–Lamento mucho lo que pasó allá abajo – se disculpó Sakura verdaderamente avergonzada –. No debieron oír eso, estoy muy apenada.

–No hay nada que perdonar – le tranquilizó en un tono sincero –. Ten, te traje un poco de té.

–Oh, gracias – sostuvo la pequeña tibia taza y curvó un poco sus labios en un intento de sonrisa.

Hinata mantuvo una mirada indescifrable aguardando unos segundos antes de preguntar:

–¿Estas bien?

–Sí, está durmiendo como una roca – le explico señalando la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

–No hablo de Sarada.

Sakura notó que la pregunta iba más allá de la cordialidad, lo sabía con solo interpretar la profundidad con la que se había expresado. Ignoró ese detalle, como si nunca se hubiese enterado del trasfondo de sus palabras, y puso las manos en jarra junto a una mueca falsa.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que estoy bien. Soy totalmente inmune a los comentarios desubicados de mi madre, con los años uno se acostumbra – evidentemente la respuesta no le agrado para nada a la ojiperla por lo que suspiro con cansancio y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora–. No te preocupes, Hinata. Todo está bajo control.

–Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, somos amigas después de todo.

Otra vez le regresaba esa mirada inescrutable que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

–Gracias, Hinata. Pero, como ya te dije, estoy bien.

La Hyūga asintió al interpretar los gestos de Sakura.

–Mebuki-san acaba de irse. Ino se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa y Tenten se fue con ellas. Me pidieron que las disculparas por no despedirse.

–Está bien, no hay problema – expresó con franqueza. No tenía el equilibrio emocional suficiente como para volver a enfrentarse en otra riña con su madre.

El sonido del timbre sonar tres veces seguidas llegó a los oídos de ambas. Hinata le regresó una mirada interrogativa a la pelirrosa ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas?

–Espero que no sean más invitados sorpresas – se burló Sakura con un deje de desánimo.

Bajaron las escaleras al unísono y sin hacer ruido llegaron al recibo donde Sakura abrió la puerta no sin antes soltar un suspiro. De verdad que no quería encontrarse con otra persona indeseada.

De nuevo los chillidos casi imperceptibles de la bisagra resonaron en el recibo de la casa de los Uchiha. La puerta termino de abrirse para dejar al descubierto la silueta de un hombre rubio, alto, con los brazos entrelazados a nivel del pecho y la capa de Nanadaime Hokage ondeando al compás del viento.

–¡Naruto-kun! – saltó Hinata al ver a su esposo del otro lado de la puerta – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Vine a buscar a mi mujer – respondió asqueado.

La aludida no tardó en ruborizarse.

–¿Por qué tan molesto? – le reprochó Sakura un poco más tranquila por reconocer que su invitado sorpresa no generaría tantos problemas como el anterior –. Hoy es nuestra noche de chicas por si no lo recuerdas.

–Son casi las doce de la noche – le refutó Naruto cruzándose de brazos –. Se supone que la reunión iba a ser en casa de Tenten, y cuál es mi sorpresa que, cuando llego, no estaban allá.

–Sarada está enferma, y Sakura-san no quería dejarla sola – se excusó Hinata avergonzada. Bajó la mirada tanteando sus manos en busca de algo en que desviar su atención de los ojos azules de su esposo –. Como lo siento, Naruto-kun.

Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio antes de que Naruto relajara los brazos.

–Oh vamos, Hinata – dijo, esta vez con un tono de burla que no pudo ocultar. Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella para darle un gran abrazo de oso –. Sabes que no puedo molestarme contigo.

–N-Naruto-kun – tartamudeó quedando acorralada por los grandes brazos de su esposo.

–No se atrevan a hacer vulgaridades en mi porche – les advirtió Sakura dándole un sorbo a su té.

–Por favor, Sakura-chan. Eso lo hacemos en casa – parloteó Naruto con demasiada naturalidad –, o en la oficina. Lo que esté más cerca ¿Verdad, amor?

–¡Naruto-kun! – le regañó Hinata que para ese entonces tenía las mejillas tan encendidas que brillaba en la oscuridad como una farola.

Naruto terminó por decir otras frases picaras con la intención de ruborizar aún más a su tímida esposa al borde del desmayo. Sakura le reprendió unas cuantas veces – como de costumbre – por su osco comportamiento para con Hinata antes de despedirse de ambos con un movimiento de su mano libre.

Una vez los perdió de vista entre unos árboles de cerezos a punto de florecer bajó el brazo alzado y se dio el lujo de borrar la sonrisa forzada de su rostro. La velada fue larga – por no decir espantosa –, y estaba necesitada de un buen y reparador sueño.

Levantó instintivamente la mirada al cielo nublado. No necesitaba ser climatóloga para predecir el aguacero que se avecinaba. Antes de cerrar la puerta y regresar a recoger el desastre que ahora era su sala un sonido atrapó su atención.

–Pensé que te habías ido – articuló Sakura envolviéndose en el abrigo tejido a mano que cargaba aquella noche.

De entre las sombras del jardín la silueta de un clon de sombras hizo acto de presencia. Tenía los rasgos endurecidos, nada de esa jovial alegría que tanto le caracterizaba.

–Sabes que no puedes beber, Sakura-chan – observó el clon de Naruto ante la taza que sostenía la pelirrosa.

–Es té – le aclaró con seriedad.

Los hombros tensos del Uzumaki se relajaron más no sus gestos que seguían siendo profundos. Esa mirada era la misma que le había devuelto Hinata momentos atrás, un mirada que tanto detestaba.

–¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó por fin Naruto luego de un prolongado silencio.

–Te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie – le reprochó Sakura oscureciendo su rostro.

–Hinata sabe guardar secretos – confesó a la defensiva.

–Eso mismo pensé de ti – sonaba terrible, pero el dolor que generaba su confianza destruida superaba cualquier indicio de compasión para con su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Naruto no bajó la mirada, solo suavizo sus gestos.

–No seas tan dura, Sakura-chan.

Ella se abrazó a si misma con más fuerza y desvió la mirada a las flores de su jardín. Lucían muy descuidadas. El agua de las lluvias pasadas había ahogado una mitad de las Violetas Azules que había sembrado antes del invierno mientras que la otra mitad estaba siendo asaltada por un arbusto que resolvió crecer más de la cuenta.

–Cuantos menos conozcan la verdad será mejor – concluyó Sakura sin desviar la mirada de su jardín.

–Tendrás que decírselo tarde o temprano.

–No – declaro rotundamente –. Él no debe enterarse.

–Pero...

–Prométemelo, Naruto – le interrumpió acercándose a él para mostrase más enfática en sus palabras –. Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

Sus hombros volvieron a estar tensos.

–No estas siendo justa – increpó con dureza –. Él merece saber la verdad.

–Lo conozco demasiado bien. Incluso más que tu – instintivamente Sakura tomo el collar que guindaba de su cuello –. Temo que si llegara a enterarse él podría...

–Es el mayor Dobe que alguna vez ha pisado la faz de la tierra – continuo Naruto al notar el agobio en el silencio de la pelirrosa –. Pero algo es cierto y es que jamás las abandonaría, ni a ti ni a Sarada.

Sakura abrió los labios para contradecirle pero al final asintió.

–Entonces ¿Se lo dirás? – insistió el rubio.

–Lo pensaré.

–Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, Sakura-chan – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Prefiero que sea tarde.

–¿Estas segura?

–Aún hay tiempo – mintió.

Naruto dejó escapar un resoplido resignado.

–Sabes que me matara cuando se entere, dattebayo – se rascó la nuca aligerando el pesado ambiente con una sonrisa triste.

–Lidiare con él antes de que eso suceda – dijo imitando la sonrisa de su amigo –. Gracias por preocuparte, Naruto.

Una extraña sensación le recorrió la espalda. La había sentido antes, unos minutos atrás. Pero ¿Era posible?

–Hmp. Hablando del Teme – bufó Naruto señalando con el pulgar a la aldea a su espalda.

Las pupilas se le dilataron y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Apretó aún más el collar contra su pecho y pasó la mirada de Naruto a la calle tras él.

–Si te apresuras lo podrás alcanzar en el prado, a las afueras de la aldea.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo en dirección norte. Sabía que era una muy mala idea de la cual se arrepentiría el día siguiente. Correr a mitad de la noche en medio de una posible tormenta no era nada bueno, y más para su estado actual. Aun así mantuvo el paso apresurado, apremiando sus zancadas cuando divisó el alumbrado de la salida de Konoha. Creyó escuchar como los guardias le llamaban por su nombre, pero no se detuvo a averiguar lo que querían y salió de la aldea sin mirar atrás.

Continúo por un sendero que daba al espeso bosque. Se adentró hábilmente manteniendo el ritmo agotador. No estaba en condiciones físicas para mantener toda esa locura que estaba haciendo, y para empeorar las cosas el cielo le sonrió con el comienzo de una muy predecible lluvia. Sin embargo, a pesar de la inconformidad del clima con sus deseos de correr como una maratonista, siguió el rumbo hasta toparse con un rio. Una vez allí se detuvo en seco sobre las finas piedras que daban inicio a un puente de color rojo que surcaba el camino de agua hasta llegar al otro lado. Y ahí en medio del puente, admiró en silencio como una silueta alta y umbrosa poco a poco se hacía más clara.

Las negras ropas empapadas por la lluvia se adaptaban perfectamente a la oscuridad del prado, pero Sakura podía reconocer ese caminar pomposo incluso a millas de distancia. Su capa negra ondeaba mientras se acercaba hasta detenerse justo en el punto más alto del arco rojo.

–¿Por qué será que siempre nos encontramos a mitad de un puente? – se burló la profunda voz alzándose su voz sobre los repiqueteos de las gotas a su alrededor.

Por acto reflejo el rubor surcó las mejillas de Sakura.

–Tal vez porque nunca he querido que lo cruces solo – terció esbozando una sonrisa.

Él negó con la cabeza al tiempo en que la comisura de su labio se arqueaba.

–Siempre has sido increíblemente obstinada.

Sakura dejo salir una risilla divertida.

–Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y bienvenidos sean ustedes también! Espero que estén súper bien.

Los reviews de la semana pasada me llenaron de alegría, de verdad ¡se pasaron de linduras!, no tengo forma de agradecerles ¡SON LO MÁXIMO! :3

Ahora, fiel a mi palabra, acá les regalo el capítulo 11. Lo sé, aunque les gusten los capítulos largos, me excedí con este, pero creo que se los debía porque el anterior quedo un poco corto. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo edite para que quedara presentable n_nu. Como pueden ver, la relación de Sakura con su mamá es muy tensa. El Sasuke del pasado solo le falta amarrarle una capa en el cuello para que convertirlo en un "Súper cubito de hielo Uchiha". La Sakura actual guarda un secreto que Naruto y Hinata conocen. Y nuestro galante y bello Sasuke del presente llego a Konoha para alegrarnos la vida con su bella amargura :3

Cualquier cosita que no quedara muy clara o si la historia es demasiado difusa, porfa, háganmelo saber. Trabajar bajo dos líneas de tiempo puede acarrear muchas confusiones, hasta a mí me cuesta retomar el hilo de ciertos momentos cuando escribo, y estoy dispuesta a aclarar cualquier duda que tengan :3

Sin más que decir me retiro no sin antes volver a darle las gracias infinitas por el tiempo que se toman en leer esta locura que llamo historia, por los reviews, por los favorites, por los follows, por el apoyo, no tengo suficientes gracias para agradecer lo maravillosos que son :* Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	12. Perdiendo la cordura

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XII  
**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

La observaba moverse de un lado a otro en el jardín trasero de su casa. El cabello rosa estaba atado en una coleta alta dejando ver parte de su nuca perlada por el sudor. No se notaba cansada ni mucho menos agotada. El posible refriado que debió haber contagiado la noche anterior paso por alto atentar contra la salud de Sakura. Todo lo contrario, la lluvia mejoró su semblante y se le veía resplandeciente aquella mañana.

Respiró hondamente y se sentó en el suelo de madera que separaba el jardín del corredor. Dejó que sus pies descalzos tocaran el pasto que se extendía a su alrededor trayendo consigo un suave aroma dulzón. Alcanzó ver que a su lado descansaba una vieja bandeja que soportaba una jarra, dos tazas de té y tres palillos con dangos en él. Probablemente era el refrigerio de Sakura, algo que comer durante su labor como jardinera. Dejó salir una sonrisa espontanea cuando volvió a posar la mirada en la taza extra que yacía justo a su lado. No era un suceso al azar, ella sabía que tarde o temprano se acercaría a tomar una bebida caliente en algún punto de la mañana. Sasuke meneó la cabeza sin soltar la diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Era impresionante como Sakura le conocía a la perfección. Incluso después de permanecer separados por tanto tiempo – culpa de sus largos viajes –, ella seguía conociendo en detalle cada uno de sus gustos y costumbres.

Se sirvió entonces un poco de té sin llamar la atención de su esposa entre los arbustos. Estaba de espaldas a él, podando las flores que había sembrado quien sabe desde cuanto tiempo atrás. Sus manos enguantadas cortaban un tallo por aquí o unas hojas por allá. La cinta que rodeaba su cabeza, impidiendo que el cabello estorbara su visión, era de un color rojo intenso, como el que utilizaba cuando era tan solo una pequeña niña. Vestía una blusa ligera y holgada, con el respectivo emblema Uchiha estampado en el dorso. Le gustaba verla llevar el blasón de su familia con orgullo. No existía otra persona en todo el mundo que pudiera portarlo más que ella, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

–¿Estás viendo a mamá trabajar? – preguntó una voz tras él.

Sasuke se giró topándose con Sarada que le observaba de pie, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda junto a una sonrisa de complacencia.

No se vio impresionado por la llegada de su hija. Hacía mucho ruido al caminar y se sonaba a cada momento la nariz por culpa de su actual enfermedad. Sasuke estaba al tanto de ello. Sakura siempre lo mantenía informado, enviándole con frecuencia cartas detallas sobre el estado de su familia. En su último mensaje la pelirrosa explicaba que Sarada tenía mejor semblante que los días anteriores, que ya no tenía fiebre y la tos había desaparecido del todo. Al principio Sasuke colocaba aquel comentario en duda, pues, cuando vio a la niña desperezándose aquella mañana, parecía un espantapájaros viviente. El cabello revuelto, la nariz enrojecida y el rostro pálido como el papel le daban unos aires deprimentes. Sin embargo, en el momento en que reconoció a Sasuke sentado en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo el café que Sakura le había preparado, se sobresaltó y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos extendidos de una manera tan efusiva que casi le hizo caer de donde estaba. Demonios, esa niña había sacado la fuerza sobrehumana de su madre, de eso no cabía duda.

A pesar de la felicidad que expresaba su hija por su regreso, Sakura no pasó por alto la oportunidad de sermonearla por no tomarse sus medicinas la noche anterior. Sarada se justificó un buen rato pero terminó perdiendo la contienda cuando su madre le pidió que regresara a su habitación a descansar, una escena curiosa y que de alguna manera divirtió bastante a Sasuke.

No obstante, a pesar de las muy claras advertencias de Sakura, Sarada resolvió escabullirse en busca de su padre. Ahora, de pie junto a él, mostraba un mejor aspecto que el de hace media hora atrás. Había alisado su cabello colocándolo tras las orejas, el pijama fue suplantado por un vestido sencillo de color blanco y en su rostro pálido se dibujaba una sonrisa genuina, opacando cualquier rastro de malestar que su actual enfermedad le podría proporcionar.

–Deberías estar en tu habitación descansando – le regañó Sasuke arrugando el entrecejo.

Ignorándole magistralmente, Sarada tomó asiento a su derecha, separados únicamente por la bandeja de madera.

–Hoy es un día muy lindo para pasarlo encerrado en casa – alegó la menor de los Uchiha manteniendo la cara risueña en todo momento.

Aquel comentario estaba fuera de toda realidad. Las densas nubes ahogaban los rayos del sol generando una barrera casi impenetrable. El viento que soplaba traía consigo el aroma a tierra húmeda y el frio clima que calaba los huesos era el toque tétrico que faltaba en aquella escena de principios de primavera.

–Vas a empeorar si sigues aquí – desaprobó Sasuke queriendo demostrar que, a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo esa autoridad que le otorgaba el título de padre. Además, no estaba de acuerdo en que se expusiera a esas bajas temperaturas y tomara a la ligera su estado de salud. Debía cuidarla. Era su hija después de todo –. Regresa y duerme un poco – agregó desviando la mirada.

–Chōchō sigue durmiendo y es muy aburrido estar sola en la casa sin hacer nada.

Ese nombre hizo ruido en la cabeza de Sasuke. Si su memoria no le fallaba era la hija de Akimichi. La recordaba como una mocosa ruidosa e impertinente. De alguna forma se parecía al idiota de Naruto y a la pesada de Yamanaka. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la comparación. No terminaba de comprender que extraña maldición arrastraban los Uchiha para tener siempre como amigos a personas tan escandalosas como ellos.

–Es mejor que te quedes adentro, Sarada – dijo Sasuke llevándose a los labios un colorido dango empalado en un fino palillo.

–Pero...– balbuceó cabizbaja, ocultando sus ojos bajo los mechones del rebelde cabello que caía por su frente –, me gustaría estar aquí... contigo.

Sasuke apartó el dango de su boca y la observó de reojo. La niña era endemoniadamente igual a él desde cualquier punto en que la vieras. Sin embargo ahí, a su lado, con el labio inferior ligeramente afuera en un intento de puchero, las manos nerviosas retorciendo el borde de su vestido y la mirada perdida en sus pequeños pies era, en general, la viva imagen de Sakura.

–Toma – gruñó Sasuke quitándose el abrigo negro que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Se lo lanzó a Sarada en la cabeza quedando solo con el kimono gris que Sakura le había entregado mientras lavaba su ropa de viaje.

Sarada le devolvió una mirada a rebosar de incredulidad, de esas que la pelirrosa usaba inconscientemente para persuadirlo de la forma más vil posible. Sasuke forjó una media sonrisa llena de ironía al verla. Como odiaba los genes Haruno.

–Si vas a quedarte será mejor que estés bien abrigada – argumentó cruzándose de brazos, entregándole los dangos que estuvo a punto de comer.

Escuchó como Sarada ahogaba una risilla mientras se envolvía en la gran capa y tomaba el palillo que le ofrecía. Después de un par de segundos la vio de reojo para comprobar que se encontrara bien acobijada. Era una vista que podría considerarse graciosa, pues parecía una montaña de tela negra con una cabeza flotante que brillaba con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

Llevó a sus labios la taza de té, sorbió su contenido en silencio y regresó de nuevo la atención a su esposa.

Sakura, frente a ellos, arrancaba con su súper fuerza la raíz de una planta que invadía el territorio de los Iris Blancos. Era una gran bola de tierra y tallos enredados. Debía tener mucho tiempo sin cuidar el jardín para permitir que un invasor atentara contra la integridad de sus muy preciadas flores.

Sarada, a su lado, contemplaba lo mismo que él pero con una expresión tan profunda y dura que no pudo interpretar.

–A mamá le gustan mucho las flores – observó la niña.

Sasuke guardo silencio y jugó con el contenido de la taza. Detestaba que la gente apuntara lo obvio, pero su hija no era cualquier persona, por lo que se reservó su dosis de palabras amargas y la escuchó pacientemente cuando continuo diciendo.

–Ella cuida muy bien de su jardín – pronunció cada palabra con demasiad lentitud –. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Manteniendo la misma posición estoica de siempre, observó de nuevo a su hija por el rabillo del ojo. Era como si quisiera mandarle un mensaje subliminal con aquella frase. Pero no pudo concretar sus ideas pues Sarada se irguió con fuerzas renovadas y le regresó una mirada a rebosar de picardía.

–Vi el tulipán rojo en el jarrón de la cocina. Es muy bonito ¿Se lo trajiste a mamá?

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y se volvió de lleno a su hija.

–¿Quién más sino? – sonó desafiante pero ese comentario no le había sentado bien.

–Oh, papá – dijo Sarada señalando con la mirada a Sakura frente ellos –. No eres el único que puede regalarle flores – y para dejar en claro las razones, añadió –. Mamá es muy amable y cariñosa. Todos en la aldea la quieren mucho ¿sabes? Es difícil no hacerlo.

Tomó otro sorbo de té para contener una respuesta malhumorada.

Otra vez estaba apuntaba lo obvio. Claro que se encontraba al tanto de todo aquello, no estaba ciego. Hace muchos años atrás, cuando era joven – además de estúpido –, se negaba a creer que se sentía atraído por ella. Buscaba cualquier excusa con tal de ahuyentar esos pensamientos que cada vez se hacían más recurrentes, y se inventaba defectos o razones ilógicas por las cuales no debía consentir un afecto para con Sakura. Hasta que un día terminó por aceptar la verdad. Comprendió por fin, luego de duras peleas y riñas sin sentido, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Incluso con ese llamativo pelo rosado que le daba el aspecto de un cerezo andante. Incluso con esa excesiva y absurda amabilidad que llevaba en forma de una sonrisa entre sus labios. Incluso con esos brillantes jades que tenía por ojos que le hacían delirar hasta perder la razón.

Sakura no era hermosa, ni amable, ella era perfecta... y ese siempre fue un problema.

–Papá – dijo Sarada a su lado trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra – ¿En qué estás pensando?

–En nada – bufó molesto.

–Te has quedado mucho tiempo mirando a mamá con el ceño fruncido ¿Has recordado algo que no te ha gustado?

Reprimió la necesidad de tensar la mandíbula cuando la escuchó. Sarada era demasiada perspicaz.

–Puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a mamá – le tranquilizó Sarada. usó uno de sus monosílabos como respuesta, pero eso no calmó la curiosidad de la menor de los Uchiha –No me digas que... – tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción cuando bajó la voz hasta convertirla en su susurro y se inclinó hacia él en señal conspiradora –. Has estado celoso alguna vez.

* * *

 **Día 91**

Sasuke mantenía todos sus sentidos alertas, pero el bullicio de la fiesta, las risas estruendosas y el olor a puros encendidos no colaboraba en lo más mínimo con su mal humor y por ende su concentración se iba en picada.

Sostenía en una mano la bandeja con licor y en la otra un pañuelo blanco, como el resto de los camareros del lugar. El kimono que usaba, como parte de su disfraz, lo hacía lucir como un patético payaso. Corto en las mangas, largo en el ruedo y de un ridículo color naranja oscuro y negro. No podía ser azul, gris o tal vez rojo. Oh no, claro que no. El destino estaba en contra de facilitarle las cosas. Todo lo contrario. Siempre se encontraba dispuesto a contribuir en el mantenimiento de su mal genio. Razón por la cual tenía que parecer un intento de abeja mutante o peor, un asqueroso sapo.

Se alejó de la multitud y escupió en una esquina asqueado.

Odiaba esos colores.

Regresó a su falsa labor sin poder controlar las arrugas entre las cejas y se enfocó en su verdadero propósito. Investigar.

La reunión en aquella mansión no era una fiesta aristocrática llena de gente respetable, conversando sobre temas profundos como la política o la guerra mientras bebían un licor fuerte entre doncellas de alta alcurnia. No, esa reunión no era de ese tipo. Ciertamente habían individuos importantes e incluso reconocidos internacionalmente, solo que su orígenes no eran muy honorable que digamos. Por un lado estaban hombres de semblante oscuros, con aires de omnipotencia, acompañados de un puñado de mujeres con vestidos extravagante y sin ningún sentido del pudor. En las salidas y entradas de la mansión había cientos de ninjas adiestrados en el arte del asesinato silencioso y los sujetos de más alto rango se veían escoltados por un sequito de guardaespaldas a todas partes.

Era sin lugar a dudas una fiesta de los bajos mundos. Repleto de la mayor variedad de timadores, traficantes y ladrones de cuello blanco que podía existir.

Sasuke reconoció varios rostros entre la multitud, pues la gran mayoría habían realizado negociosos sucios con su antiguo sensei, Orochimaru. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde su entrenamiento con el viejo Sennin, pero rostros tan asquerosos como aquellos eran difíciles de olvidar. Incluso pudo distinguir a uno de los Feudales de las cinco naciones ninja discutiendo acaloradamente con un traficante de opio. No pudo contener una sonrisa ladeada cuando lo divisó. Aquello sería una información muy jugosa para su futuro reporte sobre la misión.

Luego de escanear la sala chocó con la mirada del jefe de los camareros. Un hombre regordete de escaso cabello que apestaba a sudor rancio. Le estaba haciendo señas muy molesto para que siguiera con su trabajo. Al parecer se había quedado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada más que estudiar a los presentes. Sasuke, en respuesta, hizo una reverencia tragándose las ganas de bañar sus ojos con el carmesí del Sharingan.

Caminó entre la muchedumbre impregnándose del olor a humo y alcohol. Pasó al lado de un grupo de mujeres que le devolvieron una mirada lujuriosa. A pesar de estar usando un Genjutus imperceptible para lucir como alguien más, seguía llamando poderosamente la atención. Alto, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros y piel morena. Hasta ese momento no pensó que la elección de esos rasgos tan comunes podía ser tan llamativa como exhibir el símbolo Uchiha estampado en la espalda.

Las mujeres insistieron un buen rato con sus miradas disimuladas. Sasuke no les prestaba la más mínima atención, pero era difícil cuando se acercaban pavoneándose con sus sonrisas lascivas y yukatas extravagantes. Como odiaba esas cosas. Eran un montón de tela gruesa y pesada que hacían ver a las mujeres como una gran bola de arroz. Debían morirse del calor. Y ni se diga lo difícil que era quitarlas. Aquello le recordó otra vez a sus años con Orochimaru cuando las mujeres desfilaban por su habitación solo con el propósito de seducirlo. Al principio no le importaba. Estaba enfrascado en una sola cosa: su venganza. Sin embargo, con el tiempo terminó por complacer sus necesidades banales y les dio el gusto a unas cuantas de enredarse entre sus sabanas. No recordaba el nombre de ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera sus rostros. Pero lo que si sabía era que siempre querían verse elegantes ante él, por lo que, en su mayoría, optaban por usar la prenda más ostentosa de todas: una yukata. Sasuke no era conocido por ser un hombre paciente, y más de una vez rompió las telas con tal de llegar al acto principal. Luego de satisfacer sus necesidades las echaba de su alcoba sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de reír.

Era una maldita serpiente sin sentimientos. Ya llegaba a comprender porque la gente lo despreciaba tanto. Y no estaban equivocados ¿Quién podría querer a alguien como él? Era la personificación de odio, la venganza y la oscuridad. Con un pasado abismal que lo llevó a perderse en la locura de la venganza por muchos años. Incluso ahora, cuando estaba consiente de haber superado su antiguo _yo_ , seguía creyendo que eran un hombre tenebroso y carente de emociones. Sasuke estaba dañado. Y nadie estaría dispuesto a querer a alguien como él. Nadie excepto _ella_.

Cuando el rostro de Sakura llegó a su mente se tensó con brusquedad y comenzó a movilizarse entre la multitud con más prisa.

Aun no llegaba a la fiesta y eso le crispaba los nervios. No era usual en ella tal impuntualidad. Se estaba tardando demasiado y la misión corría peligro.

La última vez que la había visto fue cuando llegaron al pueblo hace casi cuatro días atrás. Sasuke debía de confirmar su cuartada de "delincuente inexperto" y ser contratado como mesero para la fiesta que se iba a llevar a cabo en la mansión. No le costó mucho convencerlos de sus antecedentes criminales, aunque la vigilancia era muy rigurosa, no se tomaron muchas molestias en verificar si lo que decía era verdad. Simplemente mantuvo el perfil bajo, sin llamar demasiado la atención y terminaron por aceptarlo entre los empleados de la fiesta.

Por otro lado estaba su compañera. El punto clave del plan.

Luego del altercado hace cinco días atrás, Sakura actuaba distante y alicaída incluso cuando se separaron para ingresar al pueblo tenia los ánimos por el suelo, dejando a Sasuke contrariado e indudablemente irritado.

El Uchiha crujió los dientes de pura exasperación ante el recuerdo. Joder, fue su culpa. Todo fue su maldita culpa.

Las cosas habían resultado peor de lo que se había imaginado después de esa disputa en el bote, donde Sakura le hubo regalado la flor. Recordaba haber tomado una meta que seguía estando vigente hasta ese día: destruir por completo las esperanzas que ella aun depositaba en él. El plan era sencillo, practico, y se amoldaba a la perfección a su carácter podrido, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que desastre acarrearía tal decisión.

Recurrió a esos viejos trucos que había dejado de utilizar contra ella. Se limitaba a regresarle mirada iracundas sin ningún motivo aparente. Incrementó la distancia entre ambos, reduciendo en lo posible cualquier riesgo de entablar una conversación amistosa. Y toda artimaña que su ingeniosa imaginación podía crear con tal de cumplir su propósito. En pocas palabras: intensificó su asquerosa personalidad hasta límites incalculables para borrar cualquier atisbo de ilusiones que ella podía albergar. Pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, y era que trataba con Sakura Haruno, la niña más obstinada del mundo.

Esperaba que estuviera decepcionada, que el viejo Sasuke, aquel que se vio nublado por el odio, seguía estando ahí, en alguna parte. No entendía porque demonios quería que Sakura creyera eso de él, aunque no fuese verdad, pero se veía en la necesidad de que así fuera.

Tres días después entraron en un pueblo para buscar provisiones. Nada del otro mundo. Un poco de agua y comida. Pero algo pesco su curiosidad. Un par de sujetos que caminaban frente a ellos hablaban sobre una reunión con los más grandes de la jerarquía criminal en todo el país. Bingo. Esa era información que necesitaba. Agudizó su oído y estuvo atento a lo que decían, siguiendo sus pasos en una distancia prudencial.

Discutían sobre el lugar donde ocurriría el evento y la finísima seguridad que resguardaría a los grandes invitados. Eran datos vagos pero Sasuke era muy inteligente. Podía formar ideas concretas con la poca información que aquellos sujetos soltaban entre murmullos casi imperceptibles, prácticamente silbidos que pasarían por alto entre las calles de aquel pueblo, pero el Uchiha estaba dotado de un odio muy desarrollado para captar incluso el sonido de una mosca a manzanas de distancia. Pero más que un don, era a la vez un problema puesto que una muy ruidosa pelirrosa, unida a él como chicle, alteraba por completo su concentración.

Hablaba demasiado, tanto que aturdía. La mando a callar un par de veces. Le era difícil concentrarse en su voz y en la de los dos sujetos frente a él. Creyó escucharla parlotear sobre su indiferencia y otras cosas relacionadas a su apatía contra ella. Al menos su plan por distanciarla estaba funcionando, pero no era el momento para discutir sobre sandeces, necesitaba la información sobre aquella fiesta, era imperativo para su misión. Sin embargo toda su paciencia se fue en picada cuando Sakura se quedó plantada en medio de la calle, gritando con desesperación. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

La atrapó y la dejó contra la pared de un callejón alejado de donde antes caminaban. Los dos hombres iban a pasar por ese lugar y terminaría de escuchar su conversación, pero Sakura no se lo dejaba fácil y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo le prestó atención.

No se había percatado pero su cuerpo estaba prácticamente encima del de ella, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal. Lucía pálida y temblaba. Desde ahí podía oler su aroma. Era como un árbol de cerezos andante. Aquello era como un perfume hechizante y eso le desesperaba. Recordó como Sakura le había regresado una mira aturdida. No se esperaba aquel movimiento por su parte, y Sasuke tampoco. Fue un acto reflejo, debió admitir. Y aun así, ella acorralada, con el rostro de porcelana que brillaba por el sudor, el cabello rosa que caía seductoramente hasta sus hombros y su incesante cháchara, le obligo hacerlo.

La beso.

Más que un intento por callarla tenía un capricho enfermizo por atraparla de esa manera y sentirla entre sus brazos ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Simplemente quería hacerlo. Algo en él le obligo a besarla y sabía que eso aturdiría a Sakura lo suficiente para silenciarla de una vez por todas. Como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Aún tenía sus tersos labios tallados en fuego en sus recuerdos. Temblaba nerviosa entre sus brazos. Hubo un punto en que intentó resistirse, pero él fue más rápido y la dejó sin posibilidad de escapé. Ante toda la locura que estaba haciendo, con la adrenalina surcando sus venas, estuvo tentado a profundizar el beso y poder atormentarla aún más. Si, lo admitía, en cierto modo seguía siendo perverso. Pero no lo hizo. La ruidosa voz de su conciencia – porque si, Uchiha Sasuke, aunque sonara inverosímil, tenía conciencia – le decía que se culparía por besarla, y se maldeciría toda la vida si la forzaba a continuar con aquello. Fue gracias a ese ruido molesto en su cabeza que rompió el contacto. Y lo que pudo hacer después fue soltar una sonrisa mordaz.

A esas alturas el daño era inevitable. La presencia de esa molestia le estaba haciendo mella sobre su cordura, y su juicio comenzaba a peligrar.

Terminó por enredar más las cosas, aunque su plan por destruir las esperanzas de Sakura iba viento en popa, las cosas se le fueron de las manos. Besarla no fue una buena opción y su remordimiento se encargaba de recordárselo a cada segundo. En conclusión: todo se había ido a la mierda.

–Hey, tu – dijo una voz a su lado.

Sasuke giró y vio a uno de los mesoneros que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó con su habitual mal humor. Podía tener otro rostro pero seguía siendo el mismo cabron de siempre.

–Alguien te busca por la cocina – bramó el sujeto no muy contento por la respuesta del Uchiha.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–¿Quien?

–El jodido Sexto Hokage – se burló el hombre con sarcasmo – ¿Y a mí que demonios me importa?

Sasuke le regreso una mirada asesina que hizo retractar al mesonero de su contestación.

–No sé, amigo. Creo que era una de esas putas que andan por ahí cazando a los peces gordos. No sé qué espera obtener de alguien como tú, no creo que tengas mucho para ofrecerle.

Para evitar activar su _Rinnegan_ contra el sujeto le dio la espalda y se encamino hasta la cocina con grandes zancadas. Si sus conjeturas eran correctas, la persona que le busca no tenía ni una pizca de prostituta barata, ni en un millón de años.

Se las ingenió para pasar desapercibido entre los invitados hasta llegar a una puerta, cerca de donde los mesoneros entraban y salían con más bebidas para los invitados. Estaba entre abierta y aunque no había mucha luz el aroma de cerezos le golpeo la nariz con rudeza.

–Llegas tarde – susurró Sasuke disimuladamente.

–Lo lamento – balbuceó la voz de Sakura filtrándose por la rendija que dejaba la puerta.

–El traficantes de armas está acá. Es tiempo de que salgas.

–Creo que esto es una mala idea.

Escuchó como se removía incomoda tras la puerta. Algo había sucedido.

–Entrare – anunció colocando la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

–¡No! – interrumpió Sakura impidiéndole el paso con las manos.

Aquello no le agrado para nada al pelinegro.

–¿Qué sucede?

–S-solo espera allí un momento.

Sasuke, aunque no le agradaba para nada que le estuvieran mandando, se colocó de espaldas a la puerta para no llamar demasiado la atención.

–¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? – preguntó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos, atento a cualquiera que notara su presencia como sospechosa –. Pones en peligro toda la misión.

No había necesidad de verla para deducir que estaba nerviosa. Su respiración era tan superficial y temerosa que llegaba a sus oídos ¿Qué podía estar alterándola tanto? ¿Otra vez había metido la pata? ¿Era su culpa? No le extrañaría que así fuera, pero ese espectáculo de nervios estaba rayando en la estupidez. Esto era una misión seria, y necesitaba que ella estuviera enfocada en lo que vinieron a buscar.

–Sasuke – le llamó luego de un silencio prolongado – ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que siempre quise usar una yukata?

–¿A qué viene eso? – reprochó en respuesta.

–B-bueno – balbuceó de nuevo –. Nunca pensé que usaría esto.

Eso era el colmo. La idea era que ella se acercara al traficante y le sonsacara información. Nada del otro mundo. Un trabajo básico de espía ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

–Estamos en una misión, Sakura – dijo frenando la molestia que llevaba consigo –. Enfócate en el objetivo.

–Pero...

–El sujeto está cerca de la fuente del ala oeste – le cortó con rudeza –. Tiene una cicatriz en el cuello y usa un kimono azul. No te será difícil encontrarlo.

No escuchó más reproches por parte de Sakura y se sintió complacido por su poder de intimidación. Se apartó de la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado y continúo con su trabajo sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que la vio de reojo.

Fue inteligente que transformara ciertas facciones como él había hecho. Cambio su cabello rosado de color, ahora era de un profundo azabache atado laboriosamente en un moño alto y elegante. La piel era un poco más pálida, pero igual de tersa, y los ojos permanecieron del mismo color jade de siempre. En general lucia muy común. Sin embargo, el cambio de sus facciones no era el verdadero problema para Sasuke sino su vestuario.

Era de color rojo sangre, rodeado de flores blancas en la base y mangas. Los hombros estaban al descubierto exhibiendo la clavícula y aquel pequeño lunar en la esquina de su hombro derecho. Tenía una especie de lazo amarillo que pasaba alrededor del abdomen acentuando su figura. A nivel de las piernas, la yukata se separaba lo suficiente para mostrar sus rodillas y largas piernas. Para algunos pasaría desapercibida entre las demás mujeres, pero Sasuke ya entendía lo que Sakura quería decirle. Aquello era una mala idea, una muy mala idea.

–¿Quién es ese bombón? – indico un hombre a su lado señalando con la quijada a Sakura.

–Es toda una belleza – dijo otro.

–No debe de ser costosa.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Mira como camina toda tímida. Es una novata.

–Esa es su fachada – el hombre formó una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro –. Seguro es una fiera.

Sasuke tuvo que alejarse para no romperles la cara a aquellos idiotas. Estaba sorprendido hasta donde había llegado su autocontrol esa noche.

Tomó una bandeja repleta de licor y sin más se acercó hacia la fuente para tenerla vigilada.

Los mal nacidos tenían razón. Sakura caminaba avergonzada entre la multitud. Tenía un rubor en las mejillas que se sobreponía al maquillaje y sus labios temblaron ligeramente cuando llamó la atención del traficante de armas.

El sujeto, a pesar de estar acompañado de un par de mujeres, se fijó en Sakura, como todos los del sexo masculino de la fiesta. Era alto y demasiado robusto. Su mirada maliciosa estudio el cuerpo frágil y tímido de la Haruno como un asqueroso animal en celo. Le interesaba aquel extraño espécimen y Sasuke lo pudo interpretar.

– _Demonios_ – se dijo cuándo el traficante se alejó de las molestas mujeres y se concentró en Sakura.

El plan no debía de resultar así. Todo se había convertido en un circo donde Sakura era el espectáculo principal.

–No eres de por aquí ¿cierto? – siseo el traficante con cinismo.

–No, mi señor – respondió Sakura jugando con sus dedos –. Vengo del país del Té, estoy de paso.

Sasuke tuvo que acercarse un poco más para escuchar la conversación. Su supuesto sentido auditivo súper desarrollado mermaba bajo una rabia arbitraria, sin fundamentos, que acariciaba la posibilidad de que, tarde o temprano, cometiera un acto estúpido contra aquel sujeto.

–He escuchado muchas historias de la belleza de las mujeres del país del Té – continuo el hombre mostrando sus grandes dientes en una sonrisa –, y debo decir que todas son ciertas.

–Es usted muy amable – Sakura hizo una reverencia.

Por culpa de su trabajo como falso mesonero, perdió la línea de la conversación que entablaba su compañera y el traficante. Pero retomo el hilo luego de servir una bebida a un sujeto que se quejó del mal servicio que proporcionaba Sasuke como mesero. Se alejó de la multitud para evitar otra interrupción y se escondió entre una planta y una estatua de piedra, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar los susurros de Sakura que se veían acompañados de las repugnantes carcajadas de esa escoria que le hacía compañía.

–...Tiene un buen sentido del humor, mi señor – le alagó Sakura en un tono de voz carente de sinceridad.

El traficante seguía regocijándose en un chiste de su autoría o un comentario zagas, lamentablemente Sasuke había retomado la conversación a medias.

–Discúlpeme si no hablo con coherencia – se expresó el hombre alzando un puro y encendiéndolo frente a Sakura sin despegar su mirada de ella –. Me es difícil concentrarme cuando estoy tan bien acompañado.

Sasuke no comprendía la necesidad imperiosa de ese sujeto en hacer constantes referencias a la belleza de Sakura, ni tampoco entendía porque se llenaba de ira cuando el hombre se quedaba mirándola como un depravado sin escrúpulos.

–Ahora, dígame – volvió el traficante inhalando una gran bocanada de humo – ¿Qué la trae por estos lados?

–Negocios – respondió Sakura. Estaba concentrada, su voz sonaba segura a pesar que sus manos temblorosas expresaban lo contrario.

–No luce como una mujer de negocios – dijo el hombre mostraban un brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

–Le sorprendería lo mucho que se sobre armas, mi señor – increpó Sakura de forma casual.

De nuevo esa sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en el rostro del traficante. Sasuke apretó los puños en respuesta.

–Veo a dónde quiere llegar, mi señora. Pero lamento decepcionarla. Solo vendo mis productos a grupos organizados – le explicó –. Es la forma más práctica y fácil de hacerse famoso entre los vándalos ¿Cómo cree que he formado mi glorioso imperio? Todos quieren tener lo mejor de los mejores. Una forma eficaz de publicidad ¿Sabe? Es por esa razón que no vendo a particulares.

–¿Por qué cree que no represento a ninguna organización? – sentenció Sakura arqueando una ceja.

–No recuerdo haber hecho negocios con una mujer tan delicada y hermosa antes – el muy desgraciado volvió a examinarla de pies a cabeza sin un ápice de decencia. Sakura se ruborizo de golpe y sus pequeñas manos volvieron a temblar. El traficante le gustó el efecto que su comentario y su silencio morboso hizo en ella. Y Sasuke no podía hacer más que observar impotente con los nudillos blanquecinos dede la distancia.

–Se equivoca – intervino Sakura por fin, aunque su contestación no sonó muy convincente.

–Disculpe si la he ofendido, mi señora. Pero debe de comprender que me es difícil pensar que forma parte en una pandilla de delincuentes como Akatsuki.

El nombre de aquella antigua organización obligó a Sakura a enfocarse de nuevo en el objetivo de la misión.

–Con que los rumores eran ciertos.

–Pues claro – exclamó el traficante orgulloso porque lo notara –. Ellos fueron una puerta de oportunidades ¿sabe? Después de que se regará la voz sobre el origen de su arsenal las ventas llegaron a las nubes. Figúrese que mi última transacción importante fue con esa famosa organización que murió hace poco. Si mi memoria no me falla se llamaba _Shinsei_. Su líder era un maniaco psicópata. En este momento no recuerdo su nombre.

Al escuchar la palabra _Shinsei_ Sasuke se tensó de golpe y derramó parte de una bebida en el piso. De entre todos los temas de conversación posible tuvo que toparse con el de Akaoshi. Profirió una maldición entre dientes. Fue un completo idiota al dejarle a ella ese puesto en la misión.

Regresó la mirada instintivamente hacia Sakura que observaba intrigada al traficante. Si llegara revelarse la verdad sobre Akaoshi frente a ella, todo lo que alguna vez hizo Sasuke con tal de mantenerla alejada de ese terrible destino se iría a la basura.

–¿Habla de Akaoshi? – le dijo Sakura como si estuviera leyendo la preocupación de Sasuke desde la distancia.

–¿Akaoshi? – repitió con el ceño fruncido el traficante –. No, nunca he oído ese nombre antes.

La pelirrosa arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender. Sasuke, aún bajo la oscuridad de su escondite, alejó la bandeja que sostenía, preparado para intervenir si el hombre soltaba la lengua y revelaba una verdad que debía permanecer oculta a los oídos de Sakura.

Pero antes de que el Uchiha se lanzara a interrumpir una posible catástrofe o que la pelirrosa indagara más sobre el tema de Akaoshi, el traficante hizo una mueca al tiempo en que movía una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

–No nos detengamos en hombres muertos que no valen nuestro tiempo ¿No le parece, mi señora?

El sello que estaba a punto de realizar se quedó a medias entre las manos de Sasuke.

–Estoy de acuerdo con usted – le ratificó Sakura solo para llevarle la corriente.

Sasuke tragó saliva. No se sentía del todo tranquilo ahora que el tema de Akaoshi se había desintegrado de la conversación. Aunque las probabilidades de que algo peor ocurriese habían disminuido no bajó nunca la guardia.

–Infiero entonces que estará de acuerdo conmigo en abordar otro tema de mayor importancia – dio una profunda inhalación a su puro y dejo salir el humo que chocó contra el rostro de la pelirrosa –. Hablemos de negocios.

Sakura contuvo la necesidad de toser. Ella odiaba los cigarrillos, se lo había dicho una vez en el invierno pasado.

–¿Ha reconsiderado hacer un trato _conmigo_? – preguntó Sakura reincorporándose en una bocanada de aire limpio.

El traficante ahogo una carcajada de satisfacción.

–Entonces afirma no estar en ninguna organización.

Vio como Sakura tragó en seco ante su descuido y Sasuke volvió a maldecir en silencio. Ella no se encontraba en condiciones de ejecutar esa misión, no en esas circunstancias. Estaba inquieta, demasiado distraída. Avanzaba la conversación a trompicones sin pensar las cosas con claridad. Algo debía de estar alterándola y para ese entonces Sasuke estaba seguro que la culpa era de él.

El traficante carraspeo la garganta para llamar de nuevo la atención de Sakura. No mostraba indicio de sospechas para con ella, ni siquiera una señal de duda en los actos tan rudimentarios que hacía. Y eso termino por inquietar aún más al Uchiha.

–No se angustie, mi bella señora – le calmó entre carcajeos el hombre –. Todos guardamos secretos, no se encuentra en la necesidad de revelar los suyos ante mí. Pero de alguna forma me ha inspirado confianza, por lo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo – esa asquerosa y petulante sonrisa surco de nuevos sus labios.

–¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

–Bueno, ya que estoy haciendo una excepción con usted considero que debe ser un poco flexible con mis condiciones de pago.

Sasuke pudo notar el doble sentido en aquella frase. Ya entendía porque el sujeto no le molestaba la torpeza con la cual se expresaba Sakura.

– _Maldita sabandija –_ pensó, sintiendo como el sabor metálico de la sangre llegaba a sus labios cuando mordió inconscientemente su lengua.

–Si se refiere al dinero – intervino Sakura parpadeando más de la cuenta –, tengo suficiente.

–Oh no, no, no ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Soy un caballero. No puedo quitarle dinero a una bella mujer.

Sakura tiritó.

–Temó que es lo único que tengo para ofrecerle.

–Tienes mucho más de lo que piensas.

–¿Disculpe?

Las cenizas en el extremo del puro cayeron con la siguiente risa gutural.

–Estoy dispuesto a aceptar sus servicios como forma de pago, mi señora. Eso será más que suficiente.

Sakura bajó la mirada y formó dos puños con sus manos. Estaba concentrando la ira entre sus dedos con la finalidad de no estamparle un puñetazo en la cara al sujeto. Al menos se mantenía en guardia.

–Disculpe, mi señor. No sé de qué me está hablando – se expresó con una inocencia mal fingida cosa que el hombre no pasó por alto.

–No te hagas la tonta – había perdido ese tono serio y respetuoso con el que se expresaba, transformándolo a una voz más divertida, casi impúdica.

Se acercó demasiado a Sakura rompiendo cualquier barrera que el espacio personal pudiera delimitar. Ella, en respuesta, dio un sutil respingo, pero no se movió. Era consciente de que pondría toda la misión en peligro si se retiraba de la cercanía del traficante, y eso cabreo a Sasuke de una manera casi inexplicable.

El sujeto tomó un mechón de teñido cabello azabache que había escapado del moño de la pelirrosa. Lo llevo hasta su oreja usando movimientos lentos y petulantes. La mandíbula de Sasuke tembló al ver el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando el traficante pasó del lóbulo de su oreja, acariciando la fina quijada hasta su mentón. Nunca apartó su gruesa mano del contacto de ella, en cambio, dio otro paso hacia delante extinguiendo casi por completo la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Le alzó la barbilla con un deje de hosquedad, lo suficiente como para obligarla a que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

–Sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando – aseguró el hombre con los ojos brillantes de emoción, con su nariz a punto de rozar la de ella.

–Disculpe – le interrumpió Sasuke alcanzándolos en una zancada. No se enteró cuando llego hasta ellos ni que fuerza lo impulso a hacerlo, simplemente lo hizo. Y ahora, cuando podía detallarlos de cerca, una sensación de desprecio le recorrió el pecho como una flameante llamarada. La mano donde sostenía el pañuelo blanco temblaba ligeramente por la ira. Estaba decidió a dar por terminado ese estúpido circo –. El señor Feudal está preguntando por usted.

A pesar de la interrupción, el traficante no se separó lo suficiente de Sakura como hubiese querido. Esta, por su parte, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la inesperada llegada de su compañero de viaje. El sujeto soltó la quijada de la pelirrosa y le regreso una mirada asqueada a Sasuke.

–¿No ves que estoy ocupado? – señaló a Sakura y deposito una de sus manos sobre el hombro desnudo de ella en un acto posesivo que generó un sobresalto por su parte –. Dile que iré más tarde.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo la compostura, pero el ceño fruncido nunca desapareció de su rostro.

–Dice que es urgente – el odio que transmitió aquella frase fue algo que no pudo ocultar.

El traficante dejo salir un improperio.

–Matare a ese sujeto – se dirigió hacia Sakura y le acarició la longitud de su brazo mientras soltaba otra de sus sonrisas, aunque esta desprendía cierto deje de molestia – ¿Esperarías aquí? No tardare mucho.

La aludida tenso todo su cuerpo e hizo hasta lo imposible en sonar sosegada, como si el contacto de ese infeliz no hubiese generado ningún efecto sobre sí.

–Está bien, mi señor.

El traficante no se sintió gustoso en dejarla pero no le quedó más remedio que retirarse entre murmullos encolerizados.

Una vez el hombre se hubo retirado Sasuke tiró el pañuelo blanco al piso y tomó a Sakura por la muñeca, lo suficientemente fuerte para asegurarse que la tenía a su lado. No le dio oportunidad para que respondiera cuando, sin mirar atrás, comenzó a correr, serpenteando entre la multitud de invitados con el Sharingan bañando su ojo. Fue un acto inconsciente pero ya había hecho un Genjutsu, creando una brecha lo suficientemente larga para poder escapar antes de que los guardias y demás presentes advirtieran su huida.

–Sasuke-kun – estalló Sakura sorprendida – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Nos vamos.

La llevaba prácticamente arrastra, pero poco le importaba. Tenían que salir de allí antes de que los ninjas que resguardaban los alrededores se dieran cuenta de su fuga. No les convenía una pelea en aquel sitio. Estarían en completa desventaja.

–¿Qué pasara con el traficante? – preguntó Sakura girando el cuello de un lado a otro con temor a que alguien los viera.

–Solo mantén la marcha.

Torció una esquina y apremio el paso cuando diviso la salida.

–Debemos regresar – insistió Sakura.

–No lo haremos.

–Necesitamos esa información para Kakashi-sensei.

–Buscaremos otra forma de obtenerla.

–Pero ¿Y la misión?

Se dio la vuelta solo para encararla y gritarle con la rabia que había suprimo durante toda la velada.

–¡Me importa una mierda la misión, Sakura! – el Genjutsu que lo hacía parecer como alguien más se había esfumado, al igual que su paciencia –. Ahora cállate de una maldita vez antes de que nos descubran y nos degollé a los dos.

Vio como ella abría los labios para dejar salir una mota de su aliento, pero ninguna palabra surgió de su boca.

Aparentemente sus palabras debieron de hacer un efecto increíble pues no la escuchó hablar en todo el camino de regreso al hotel donde ella se estaba hospedando todo ese tiempo.

No atravesaron ninguna puerta para ingresar al recinto, en cambio, llegaron saltando hasta la habitación de Sakura que se encontraba en los últimos pisos del edificio. Atravesaron la ventana con sigilo y fue allí cuando Sasuke se percató que en todo el camino al hotel no había soltado su agarre del de Sakura. Ella también se dio cuenta de ese detalle e hizo ademan de zafarse no sin antes sentir un deje de duda en sus movimientos.

Al principio la oscuridad de la habitación no le permitía distinguir muchas cosas, sin embargo, cuando la luz de la luna traspasó la cortina se fijó de cerca en el semblante de Sakura.

El cabello azabache había perdido su color, regresando de nuevo a su típico rosa chillón. El moño que tanto trabajo debió llevarle se había deshecho, dejando en libertad las finas hebras que se movían con la tenue brisa. Sus mejillas permanecieron ruborizadas y el maquillaje desapareció casi en su totalidad. El pecho subía y baja en respiraciones entrecortadas, buscando el aire que la carrera por escapar de la mansión le había arrebatado.

Al verla de esa manera Sasuke no pudo contener la vista y estudio su vestuario. El lazo que envolvía su abdomen estaba aún firme sobre el resto de la ropa, sin embargo la tela de los hombros no tuvo tanta suerte y había decaído lo suficiente para exponer aún más sus pálidos hombros. Una de sus zandalias habia desaparecido en el camino de regreso y el escote a nivel de las piernas se acentuó al punto de mostrar parte de sus muslos.

Maldición. Hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano por calmarse, pero nada de lo que veía ayudaba a dominar sus volátiles pensamientos. Y estaba seguro que pararía a loco si seguía viéndola con eso encima.

–¿Qué fue todo eso, Sasuke? – increpó Sakura luego de unos segundos de silencio señalando a la ventana con indignación. No alzaba la voz, todo lo transmitía en murmullos, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien les escuchara –. Es lo más cerca que hemos estado de saber si ese es el traficante que Kakashi-sensei necesitaba para la misión de Tenten. Ahora estamos en la misma situación de...

–Quítatelo – rugió el Uchiha.

Sakura parpadeo con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

–¿Disculpa?

Respiró profundo. No se había dado cuenta pero estaba a poca distancia de ella, lo suficiente para poder percibir el olor a cerezo mezclado con el asqueroso humo de tabaco que el traficante había dejado sobre ella.

–Quítatelo – repitió.

Ella bajó la mirada a su vestuario e instintivamente llevo ambas manos hacia su pecho en un acto innecesario por cubrir su vergüenza.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que debía irse antes de que hiciera algo estúpido como la última vez. Y estaba seguro que en esa ocasión no se detendría en un simple y casto beso.

Llego de nuevo hasta la ventana sin mirarla a los ojos. Sus manos temblaban y su mente se nubló por completo. Debía salir de allí lo antes posible.

–Solo hazlo – rugió entre dientes.

Y sin más, escapó de la habitación sin esperar a que contestara.

* * *

–¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar una voz a su lado.

Vio de reojo como Sarada se inclinaba para escuchar su respuesta.

–Y bien ¿Qué? – repitió Sasuke de mala gana. Como había predicho, el recuerdo no hizo más que molestarlo.

–¿¡Que si has sentido celos por mamá!? – parloteo su hija impaciente.

El pelinegro regresó la mirada a su esposa que continuaba cortando las flores del jardín.

–No – mintió.

Sarada seguramente esperaba por una respuesta distinta.

–¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

–Dije que no – en esta ocasión usó un tono más cortante y decidido.

Su hija asintió desilusionada y volvió la mirada a la misma dirección que la de Sasuke.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – preguntó la niña en un tono esperanzador, creyendo que el cambio de conversación aligeraría el ceño fruncido de su padre –. Espero que por al menos dos semanas como mínimo.

–Me iré dentro de tres días.

–¿Que? – sentenció Sarada en voz alta – ¿Tan pronto?

La decepción en el tono de su voz le hizo sentir como un completo patán.

–Me necesitan en una misión en el norte – no dejó entrever en sus palabras la tristeza que le causaba ver a Sarada de esa manera. Hizo acopio de su resistencia y agregó, esta vez en un tono más suave –: Debo ir, es mi obligación.

Su hija guardo silencio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–¿No te quedaras para el Hanami? – le veía con ojos ilusionados –¿Ni siquiera para el cumpleaños de mamá?

Se dispuso a colocarse de pie, sentenciando la conversación a su final.

–Tengo una reunión con Naruto – señaló.

–¡Sarada! – exclamó la voz de Sakura frente a ellos forzándolos a girar hacia ella. Tenía los brazos en jarra mientras observaba anonadada a su hija arropada con el abrigo de su esposo y este ultimo de pie sin preocuparse por la posibilidad de empeorar el resfriado de la menor de los Uchiha bajo ese clima – ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Ve a tu habitación!

Era evidente que el poder que transmitía la voz de Sakura era muchísimo mayor que el que transmitía Sasuke, eso explicaría porque Sarada se levantó de un salto, dijo unas palabras ininteligibles y escapó del jardín en dirección a la casa.

La pelirrosa se acercó hasta Sasuke negando con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué la dejaste estar afuera? – dijo molesta–. Puede emporar con este frio.

No le respondió, no tenía palabras, simplemente se quedó observándola caminar hasta él, con el cabello adherido a su cuello y las mejillas llenas de tierra húmeda. Era inverosímil que se viera tan hermosa, incluso con esa simple blusa y una mueca desaprobatoria en sus labios.

Sakura interpretó como extraño el silencio que sostuvo su esposo y relajo sus gestos a unos más suaves.

–¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?

–Saldré un momento – anunció, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud, sin romper el contacto visual –. Regresare para la cena.

Ella asintió sin reproches, y en una sonrisa brillante, llena de energía, le contesto:

–Aquí te esperaremos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Un enorme saludo para todos! Espero que estén súper bien :)

(Esta vez seré breve para no molestarlos tanto jeje)

Como ven aquí tenemos otro capítulo de Sasuke, otro dolor de cabeza. Este en particular no me gustó como quedo, pero ustedes son los jueces, espero no haberles decepcionado tanto ;w; Solo haré una acotación rapidito. La relación de Sasuke y Sakura del presente se desarrollara conforme avance la relación de Sasuke y Sakura del pasado, es decir: si esos dos no se quieren ver ni en pintura en sus tiempos de antaño no tendrán escenas lindas en la actualidad. Lo hice de esta manera para que no exista un contraste tan brusco entre el pasado y el presente :)

Me despidió dándoles las gracias por todos los reviews, follow y favorite que dejaron esta semana y por estar tan al pendiente, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón n_n Cuídense muchísimo, nos leemos pronto y que la felicidad los atropelle.

Bye Bye :3


	13. Una historia que vale la pena contar

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XIII  
**

 **Sakura Uchiha**

–Buen día, Uchiha-san – saludó la mujer regordeta del puesto de frutas donde Sakura siempre iba a comprar – ¿Cómo sigue Sarada-chan? Escuche que está enferma.

–Estaría mucho mejor si no escapara al jardín con este clima– dijo Sakura refunfuñando en desaprobación.

La mujer soltó una carcajada.

–Es idéntica a su padre, recuerdo al pequeño Sasuke correteando por ahí después de practicar con la shuriken bajo la lluvia. Todo un encanto.

–Considero que se parece más a su madre – señaló la voz de Ino a su espalda –. Ambas son igual de tercas.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse a su mejor amiga con cara de autosuficiencia a su lado. Llevaba consigo una cesta a medio llenar con vivieres y el rubio cabello atado en una coleta alta como solía usarlo cuando era una niña.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ino? – preguntó Sakura viendo cómo se acercaba a sostener una colorida manzana.

–Lo mismos que tu – aseveró con una sonrisa ladeada –. Consintiendo el paladar de mí esposo.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa ¿Cómo se había enterado que Sasuke estaba en la aldea? No tenía ni doce horas de haber llegado y ya estaba, seguramente, en la boca de medio mundo, porque si Ino Yamanaka se encontraba al tanto de una noticia tan jugosa difícilmente se reservaría esa información para sí misma.

–Vaya, que rápido vuelan las noticias – ironizó Sakura terminando de colocar un par de tomates en la bolsa de compras que llevaba consigo –. Pensé que no lo sabias.

–¿Crees que no voy a enterarme de semejante novedad? – se burló –. No me insultes, Sakura.

Terminaron de comprar un puñado de diversas frutas, se despidieron de la buena mujer del puesto y caminaron de regreso a sus casas. El departamento de Ino quedaba en la misma dirección que el de Sakura, antes de una bifurcación, cerca de un gran árbol de cerezos que, para esa época, estaba a punto de estallar en un festival de pétalos rosados.

–¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Ino dándole una mordida a la manzana que acababa de comprar – ¿Qué tal le fue en su misión?

–Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Sasuke de expresivo – Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras seguían el camino sobre el pavimento humedecido por la lluvia de la noche anterior.

Ino le devolvió una mirada desafiante.

–¿No te ha dicho nada o no le has preguntado?

–Da lo mismo, Ino – dejó salir un resoplido –. Si quiere decirme algo lo dirá eventualmente.

–Tal vez sean buenas noticias – le alentó.

–Nunca son lo son.

Escuchó como la Yamanaka soltaba una fuerte bocana de aire.

–Suenas tan optimista como tu madre, Sakura.

–No soy como... – mordió su lengua al rememorar los sucesos de la noche anterior y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

–No te dejes llevar por lo que te dijo Mebuki-san – le tranquilizó Ino junto a una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

–Tienes razón – llevó un mechón rosado de su cabello tras su oreja sin despegar los ojos de los charcos de agua que se esparcían a lo largo del camino –. Y disculpa por lo de anoche, de verdad lo lamento.

–No seas tonta, no te mortifiques por tonterías. Dejémoslo en el pasado ¿Te parece?

Aunque así lo deseara era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Aun se sentía sumamente avergonzada por el show que su madre montó la noche anterior. Y estaba segura que, luego de aquella pelea, la relación con Mebuki estaba irremediablemente rota.

–Gracias – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –.Y gracias por acompañarla a casa.

–Habrias hecho lo mismo por mi – Ino debió percibir su desasosiego porque lo siguiente que dijo fue en un tono de voz mucho más enérgico con la intención de levantar sus ánimos –. Se supone que no debo decirte lo que te voy a decir pero, como me caes bien, te lo diré.

–Que sorpresa – dijo Sakura rodando los ojos. Otro chisme que Ino no podía mantener atado a su lengua.

–No seas aguafiestas, frente de marquesina.

–Admite que serias una pésima espía.

–Deja de irte por la tangente – bufó Ino cruzándose de brazos – ¿Quieres escucharlo o no?

Mentiría si dijera que no le llamaba la atención el secretito que guardaba la Yamanaka, sin embargo no demostraría su interés por el tema.

–Me lo vas a contar de todas maneras – le espetó con indiferencia mal fingida.

–Deja de jugar ese papel de Uchiha apático que no te queda bien. Sé que te mueres de ganas por saberlo.

–Está bien – dijo Sakura resignada –. Dispara.

Ino se sintió complacida por aumentar la curiosidad de la pelirrosa y, con un tono de misterio y un deje de diversión, le dijo:

–Adivina quién viene de camino a la aldea.

–No sé, dímelo tú. Eres Ino Yamanaka "la que nada se le escapa"

–Lindo eslogan, pero eso no viene al caso – admitió la rubia y le regreso una mirada conspiradora a Sakura –. Tsunade-sama llegara a la aldea este fin de semana.

La pelirrosa palideció de golpe aminorando la marcha.

–¿Que? – balbuceó sin poder creérselo.

–Ella me dijo que no te dijera nada, pero no podio contenerlo por más tiempo y vaya que me he resistido. Te advierto que no me ha aclarado nada de su visita. Tal vez sean buenas noticias para tu situación ¿no crees? Shizune-san también vendrá y... – se detuvo en pleno monologo para regresarle a Sakura una mueca disgustada – ¿Por qué colocas esa cara de tragedia? Pensé que te alegraría saberlo.

No respondió al instante. Tenía la mirada en el suelo, mordiendo inconscientemente la uña de su pulgar. Aun preservaba esa mala costumbre cuando analizaba una situación que le generaba ansiedad, y la visita inesperada de su antigua sensei podía considerarse como una.

–Sasuke está aquí – murmuro por fin Sakura sin dirigirle la vista a Ino.

–¿Y? No recuerdo que Sasuke-kun deteste a Tsunade-sama.

–No es eso.

–¿De qué te preocupas entonces?

La pelirrosa alejó el pulgar de sus labios para tragar en seco.

–Tsunade-shisou terminará por decírselo todo.

Ino la observó con los ojos abiertos como platos y sostuvo a Sakura por el brazo para detenerla en medio de la calle.

–Espera un momento – la forzó a que regresara su atención a ella – ¿Sasuke no lo sabe? – la pelirrosa desvió la mirada –. Sakura, mírame a los ojos ¿No le has dicho nada?

Aguardó unos segundos antes de contestarle.

–No.

–¿Y qué rayos estas esperando para decírselo? – explotó Ino soltando el agarre de brazo de Sakura.

–No lo sé.

–¿Tienes miedo? – el silencio que expuso la Uchiha fue sentencia suficiente para incrementar la molestia de Ino –. Oh vamos, Sakura. Eres demasiado valiente como para temer en la respuesta de Sasuke.

–Naruto ya intento convencerme, dudo que tú puedas hacerlo – le explicó con calma –. Aguardare hasta que sea el mejor momento.

–¿Cuándo será el mejor momento? – dejó salir un resoplido –. Mira, cuando Sasuke se entere en vez de estar viajando por todos lados se quedara junto a ti y a Sarada ¿No eso lo que siempre has querido?

–No de esta forma.

–Aun así debes decírselo, Sakura.

–Esta vez no volverá – chilló –. No creo poder soportarlo. Sarada no se merece esto.

Ino hizo una pausa y, esta vez, bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo.

–Esto no es tu culpa.

–Ya te he dicho que odio que me mires así, Ino – increpó con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Sakura... – intentó corregir sus gestos pero la pena aún se reflejaba en su mirada.

–Si Sasuke llega a hablar contigo, no le digas nada. Miéntele. – le cortó Sakura inexpresiva. Ya estaba harta de ese repertorio de caridad innecesaria que todo el mundo insistía tener para con ella. No lo necesitaba, y tampoco lo quería –. Al menos sé que Shikamaru permanecerá callado, y Kakashi-sensei no regresara sino hasta después del Hanami. Para entonces Sasuke estará de camino al norte y todo seguirá como antes.

Ino continuaba mirándola con expresión deprimida.

–¿Y Sarada? – preguntó –. Al menos dile la verdad a tu hija.

–Lo saben demasiadas personas. Ya tengo suficiente lástima que manejar con todos ustedes.

–Esta no es la solución, Sakura.

–Confío en ti, Ino – expresó en un intento por zanjar esa conversación a su final. Estaba siendo muy ruda, pero sus amigos no le daban otra opción. Debía proteger a Sasuke de la verdad, de lo contrario lo perdería para siempre. Llevó una mano a su pecho aferrándose al collar bajo la tela de la blusa y regreso su atención de nuevo a Ino –. Lamento que te tengas que involucrar en todo esto.

Ino aguardo unos segundos sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–Has aprendido a mentir – señaló en tono triste –. Antes era más fácil saber cuándo decías la verdad y cuando no.

–No te lo estoy obligando a hacerlo, es un favor que te pido como amiga – relajó las arrugas entre las cejas, manteniendo sus ojos sobre los azules de la Yamanaka –. Sabes que no haría nada de esto si no fuera necesario, Ino.

–Nada de esto es necesario, Sakura – le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño con fuerza. Le dio la espalda moviendo su cabello amarillo que caía como rayos de sol por su espalda. Sakura abrió los labios para decirle algo pero Ino fue más rápida –. Puedes quedarte tranquila – expuso –. No le diré nada a Sasuke, a fin de cuentas ese es tu trabajo.

Vio como la Yamanaka siguió su camino hasta la bifurcación, perdiéndola entre un grupo de personas que transitaban por la vía y el tronco del cerezo a punto de florecer.

Apretó con fuerza la bolsa que cargaba en su mano derecha y se dispuso a seguir su camino de vuelta a casa dejándose llevar por el torrente de personas que iban en el mismo sentido.

– _Esto es lo mejor, Sakura_ – se trató de convencer entre sus pensamiento –. _Es lo mejor_.

El sol debía estar en el cenit, o cerca de él. Era difícil identificar la hora con tantas nubes en el cielo. Podía ser temporada de lluvia, pero ya estaban a finales de Marzo y las precipitaciones insistían en dejar un aire lúgubre en Konoha, incluso ahora que se acercaba el Hanami.

Sakura continuó su camino con los mismos ánimos que profesaba el viento que alborotaba su cabello. En estos momentos ya nada alteraba de manera importante su dramática vida, sin embargo no estaba hecha de piedra como para pasar las discusiones y los reproches de sus amigos por alto. Y de esa manera, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, las palabras de Ino la habían afectado aunque sea un poco, lo suficiente para que cuando cruzó el siguiente recodo no se percatara de las personas que venían en sentido contrario perdiendo el equilibrio después de golpearse con uno de ellos. Estuvo a punto de caer pero un brazo la sostuvo con fuerza por el hombro.

–Que niña tan despistada ¿Cómo no pones atención por dónde caminas? – preguntó una voz gruesa y áspera.

–¡Abuelo! No seas malo con ella – le reprochó su acompañante. Una chica le devolvió una mirada preocupada – ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sí, gracias – respondió Sakura incorporándose toscamente sin verles detenidamente a ninguno de los dos.

–¿Todos los de Konoha son así? ¿Torpes e Idiotas?

–¡Abuelo! Ella no tiene... – la muchacha se detuvo en seco cuando observó detalladamente a la pelirrosa – ¡Sakura-san!

La aludida parpadeo un par de veces al recibir el saludo tan amistoso.

–¿Si?

–¡Si, es usted! – Reconoció emocionada – ¿No nos recuerda?

–Claro que no nos recuerda, fue hace mucho tiempo – bramó el anciano que le hacía compañía –. Esta niña no tiene buena memoria ¿se te paso eso por alto, Akane?

–¿Akane? – repitió Sakura llegándole imágenes de una pequeña niña de cabellos rizados, de un viejo refunfuñón y de una hermosa granja en alguna parte de los bosques del país del Trueno – ¡Akane! ¡Masashi-dono!

–Ves que si nos recuerda, Abuelo. Tú y tú malhumor nos llevara a un hotel de mala muerte.

–¡Tanto tiempo sin verles! – regresó Sakura esbozando una sonrisa –. Como has crecido, Akane. Recuerdo cuando eras apenas una niña.

–Ya soy una Chunnin, Sakura-san. No me subestime.

–Qué alegría es volver a verlos ¿Qué los trae por Konoha?

–Estamos de paso, mañana partimos rumbo al país del Té.

–¿Están buscando alojamiento?

–Si. Mi abuelo ha espantado a todos los gerentes de los hoteles por los que hemos pasado.

–No me interesa en lo más mínimo el paquete de lujo con baños termales, solo quiero una cama donde dormir – gruñó Masashi cruzándose de brazos.

–Puedo ofrecerles mi casa, tenemos una habitación extra – le dijo Sakura gustosa –. Sería un honor tenerlos como invitados.

–Suena excelente – saltó Akane volviéndose a su abuelo – ¿Qué te parece? ¿Mejor que las aguas termales?

–¿No hay problema, Masashi-dono? – insistió la pelirrosa.

El anciano aguardó unos instantes posando primero la mirada en su nieta y luego en una muy carismática Sakura antes de aceptar la derrota.

–Espero que sepas cocinar, mocosa. Tengo mucha hambre.

...

–¡¿QUE?! – gritó Akane que inspeccionaba cuidadosamente las decoraciones de la casa de los Uchiha. Se había detenido en una de las estanterías de la sala, señalando el portarretrato donde yacía la foto de Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada tomada hace dos meses atrás. La expresión en el rostro de la Chunnin era de pura incredulidad, la misma que habían mostrados todos en la aldea cuando Sakura llegó con Sarada recién nacida entre los brazos junto a Sasuke como esposo. Ya había olvidado como se veía el asombro que despertaba la noticia en los demás cuando veían a su pequeña familia, pero Akane se lo recordó con creces cuando insistía en señalar el retrato del estante, sin poder creérselo aún – Sakura-san y Sasuke-sama... ¿ustedes?

–Sí, nos casamos – le gustaba decir esas palabras, era inevitable no ruborizarse.

–¿Y te asombras, Akane? – dijo Masashi trastabillando con un bastón de madera tallado –. Esos dos estaban muertos por el otro la última vez que los vimos – dio un fuerte resoplido de fastidio –. Par de idiotas.

–¿Dónde está Sasuke-sama? – preguntó Akane tomando asiento en el mueble.

–Ahora está en una reunión con el Hokage, no tardará en llegar.

–¿Con Uzumaki-senpai? – los grandes ojos verdes de Akane centellaron en asombro. Sakura había olvidado lo mucho que la niña idolatraba a Naruto.

–Ya va a empezar a babear – sentenció Masashi con su particular disgusto.

Todos los presentes estaban demasiado enfrascados en su conversación actual que no repararon en la llegada de un cuarto invitado a la reunión improvisada que se desarrollaba en la sala de los Uchiha.

–Mamá – llamó la voz de Sarada desde el final de las escaleras. Llevaba el mismo vestido blanco que se había puesto en la mañana. Raramente usaba ese atuendo, solo cuando se trataba de una ocasión especial. Y aparentemente la llegada de Sasuke era motivo suficiente para lucirlo.

–Sarada. Pensé que estabas con Chōchō – articuló Sakura.

–Se fue hace un rato – no dejaba de mirar a los recién llegados de manera calculadora, como su padre lo hubiera hecho.

–Ven pequeña – le invitó Sakura –. Te presentare a unos amigos.

–¡Oh! ¿Ella es la pequeña Uchiha-chan? – exclamó Akane asombrada, sin quitar la mirada de Sarada que se acercaba hasta ellos con la poca confianza que le expresaba a cualquier extraño –. Eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

–Pero seguramente tiene el carácter podrido de la niña – dijo Masashi señalando a Sakura con la cabeza.

–¡Abuelo!

–¿Conoce a mi papá? – preguntó Sarada cambiando sus gestos rígidos a unos más interesados. Cualquier tema relacionado con Sasuke despertaba la curiosidad de la menor de los Uchiha, de eso no había duda.

–¡Claro! La última vez que los vimos fue hace más de diez años y aun así el recuerdo está fresco en mi memoria – le explicó Akane señalando su sien con un dedo –. Son gente difícil de olvidar. Le salvaron la vida a mi abuelo, y la mía también.

–¿Enserio? – insistió Sarada tomando asiento en un sillón con la mirada fija en Akane.

–¿Te vas a poner a contar esa historia? – dijo Masashi naturalmente disgustado.

Akane sonrió antes de decir:

–Es una historia que vale la pena contar.

* * *

 **Día 112**

Marchaban como de costumbre. Sasuke tres metros por delante y Sakura admirando su espalda cubierta por la capa negra desde la distancia. El silencio les acompañaba desde la fiesta en la mansión hace muchas semanas atrás, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romperlo.

En ese momento atravesaban un gran bosque, lleno de frondosos árboles que clamaban a gritos la llegada de la primavera. Las hojas brillaban con un verde vibrante junto a las pequeñas gotas de roció, vestigio de la suave llovizna de un par de horas atrás. Los rayos de sol eran cálidos, los ruidos del bosque eran casi música y el olor a flores era arrastrado por el aire como un perfume. El escenario de esa tarde irradiaba tal sensación de paz que dejaría extasiado a cualquiera. Lástima que Sakura no pudiera disfrutarlo en su total esplendor, pues, sus motivos para permanecer abatida eran mayores que los motivos que tenía para sonreír.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que su viaje se había tornado en una completa pesadilla. No lograba sentirse del todo agusta cuando era escoltada por ese nuevo Sasuke que le acompañaba. En cambio se sentía incomoda, por no decir avergonzada, molesta o increíblemente intimidada por la presencia del Uchiha. La mezcla de tantas emociones terminaba por confundirla terriblemente. Pero era la impotencia la que surgía como un nuevo sentimiento que sobrepasaba al desasosiego que llevaba consigo desde hace tiempo atrás. No solo por lo cabeza dura que llegaba a ser su acompañante, sino también por lo ridícula que comenzaba a comportarse ahora que Sasuke la había besado. Intentaba contenerse pero cada vez que él respondía a sus "Buenos días" y veía como sus labios se movían en un escueto monosílabo se sonrojaba como una adolescente hormonal. No era su culpa, su cuerpo reaccionaba estúpidamente cuando estaba cerca de él y más aún después del incidente de la yukata ¿Tan horrible se veía con aquel kimono? A ella no le agrado mucho, era algo que ni en sus sueños más descabellados pensaría en vestir. Pero cometió el error de pedirle ayuda a una muchacha del hotel donde se había hospedado y lo que para Sakura era "un simple vestido para fiesta" para la mucama fue "Poca tela, muchas piernas".

A pesar de la terrible yukata, la pelirrosa se las ingenió para cubrir la mayor cantidad de piel posible. Lucia extraña y algo estrafalaria, pero estaba segura que el maquillaje estaba bien hecho y se había dedicado por casi una hora en arreglar su cabello. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos por vestirse decente se fueron a la basura con el arrebato de cólera del Uchiha. No entendía que había pasado por la mente de Sasuke en ese momento, lo cierto del asunto era que el plan por sonsacarle información al traficante se desborono como una edificio de naipes cuando la raptó para escapar de la fiesta.

Luego de aquel penoso espectáculo se sintió sumamente humillada, con el poco orgullo que aun preservaba hecho trizas, rompiendo de esa manera su segunda promesa de _Mantener su dignidad intacta_. Al menos la tercera era inquebrantable. En esos momentos, ni en un futuro cercano, se imaginaba cayendo enamorada de Sasuke, o quien sea que era el sujeto que continuaba acompañándola en su viaje. A esas alturas estaba segura que conocía pobremente al hombre que caminaba frente a ella. Lo consideraba como un desconocido, como si se tratara de una simple roca. Fría y sin sentimientos.

Recordaba a Sasuke como un muchacho difícil de relacionarse e imposible de entender, que con paciencia, tiempo y algo de suerte, podías permitirte obtener su confianza, la suficiente para que expresara una pizca de esos pensamientos que permanecían oculto bajo la gran muralla que era su mente. Sin embargo, la historia era muy distinta ahora. Sakura trataba con un nuevo nivel de soberbia que rayaba en lo inimaginable. Al principio creyó que debía ser condescendiente, que con el tiempo él consentiría el emprender una nueva relación y volver a ser amigos. Vaya que fue una ilusa al pensar eso. Era obvio que él no quería llegar a una posible reconciliación, o una simple tregua. Bastaba con ver como se dirigía hacia ella. Solo le miraba cuando formulaba una pregunta – que no salía de los estándares de la misión – o respondía a sus saludos matutinos por mera formalidad. Estaba equivocada si alguna vez tuvo esperanzas por retornar su vieja amistad. Ahora entendía que todo aquello era más un sueño que una realidad.

Salieron de entre la espesura del bosque cuando el sol marcaba la mitad de la tarde donde se toparon con un hermoso claro, estrecho y tortuoso. Rocas de diversos tamaños se arremolinaban a lo largo de un rio sinuoso que serpenteaba frente a ellos en una corriente constante y ruidosa. Por encima de éste se proyectaba un puente de madera que formaba un perfecto arco desde un extremo al otro del claro. Algunas tablas estaban humedecidas y endebles, pero pese a su antigüedad lucía bastante resistente. Bajo el puente el canal de agua era traslucido, poco profundo, que comenzaba bajo una cascada de al menos diez metros de altura y se perdía a lo lejos entre unas rocas cubiertas en una gruesa capa de moho.

Sakura se detuvo a admirar la cortina de agua dejándose bañar con las pequeñas gotas que chispeaban su capa de viaje. Un par de rocas sobresalían a lo largo, rompiendo la caída del agua estrepitosamente, permitiendo entrever que tras la cascada no había más que una pared de piedra maciza. Se imaginó como debía lucir una cueva allí. Un lugar pequeño y abandonado por el sol. Permitió que su mente formara imágenes muy vividas que, junto al sonido de la cascada, consiguieron hacerla recordar la misión de un frío otoño hace ya demasiado tiempo atrás.

Un estremecimiento la hizo desviar la mirada hasta posarla en el abismo azabache que aguardaba por ella desde la mitad del puente. Estaba de pie, observándola en silencio, aguardando pacientemente al ver que no le seguía. Su pulso se aceleró con su simple contacto visual y llevo una mano a su pecho por simple reflejo. No podía creer como alguien tenía tanto poder con solo usar sus ojos, y no lo decía por sus Dōjutsu, era algo mucho más tenebroso que un simple poder ocular.

Dio un último vistazo a la cascada, desechando la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con el Sasuke de sus recuerdos para enfrentar la realidad de aquel extraño sujeto que aguardaba por ella en medio del puente.

Terminó por acercarse al pelinegro cuando un puñado de voces se alzó desde lo alto de la cascada. Ambos ninjas elevaron la mirada al unísono.

–¡Te lo tienes merecido! – gritó alguien desde la cúspide.

Era difícil distinguir las siluetas por la altura y la posición del sol, pero Sakura estaba segura que aquello era la voz de un niño. Entre sus manos sostenía algo grande y pesado. Escuchaba ruidos extraños, como una especie de gimoteos que se mezclaban con los llantos que profesaba la caída de la cascada. Algo no andaba bien.

–¡Deja de moverte! – le recriminó otra voz dirigida a lo que sea que soportaba el primer infante.

–¡P-por favor, no lo hagan! – le suplicó el bulto que forcejaba con fiereza. Era la voz de una niña.

–¡Lánzala de una buena vez! – le apremio el segundo crío que obligo a su compañero a deshacer el agarre, dejando que el cuerpo que mantenía entre sus brazos cayera desde lo alto.

Sakura cambio la posición de su cuerpo y contrajo los músculos de sus piernas preparada para saltar, pero una mancha negra se adelantó a sus movimientos y sostuvo ágilmente el cuerpo de una pequeña entre sus fuertes brazos antes de caer sobre los filos de las rocas del rio. Las voces en lo alto se disiparon rápidamente una vez Sasuke sostuvo el bulto. Sakura le observó aterrizar sigilosamente del otro lado de puente, levantando una pequeña capa de tierra cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Una vez estuvieron a salvo corrió hasta llegar a donde aguardaba su compañero.

–¿Estas bien? – fue lo primero que soltaron sus labios cuando derrapó hasta quedar de frente al cuerpo que aún permanecía entre los fornidos brazos del Uchiha.

Efectivamente era una pequeña niña, de al menos cinco o seis años de edad. Sus ojos verdes estaban a rebosar de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas pálidas. Usaba un vestido rojo, lleno de lodo y con uno de los tirantes rotos. La piel bajo sus hombros estaban tatuados las marcas de dos manos que la habían zarandeado brutalmente. Estaba herida.

–¿Quién te hizo esto? – preguntó Sakura entrecerrando los ojos.

La pequeña no respondió, solo dirigió una mirada temerosa hacia la cumbre de la cascada donde antes estaban los dos niños que, probablemente, la había empujado sin piedad alguna para que el rio terminara por hacer el trabajo sucio que ellos no pudieron concluir. Sasuke interpreto su silencio e hizo ademan de levantarse e ir, seguramente, a darle un buen escarmiento a ese par de bribones.

–¡No! – gritó la niña al ver las intenciones del pelinegro. Se aferró con sus pequeñas manos a la capa negra que vestía Sasuke. Estaba temblando –. No me dejen, por favor. No me dejen.

–Está bien, pequeña – le tranquilizó Sakura tocando la coronilla del rizado cabello para hacerle sentir segura –. No nos iremos a ningún lado.

Su cuerpo era diminuto y más aún cuando Sasuke la mantenía envuelta en un abrazo protector que dejó una sensación extraña en el pecho de Sakura.

–¿L-lo prometen? – preguntó la niña entre hipidos.

–Estarás a salvo con nosotros – dibujó una dulce sonrisa – ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña parpadeo varias veces para limpiar el exceso de lágrimas sobre sus pestañas.

–A-Akane.

–Akane. Es un lindo nombre – mantuvo la sonrisa al tiempo en que señalaba al pelinegro –. Él es Uchiha Sasuke y mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.

–¿Cómo el árbol de cerezos? – poco a poco las arrugas en su frente se relajaban y sus pequeñas manos dejaban de temblar.

–Exactamente – asintió gustosa –. Además, soy doctora.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó temerosa.

–Claro. Dicen que soy de las mejores – agregó para aquietarla.

Por puro instinto médico reparó en las heridas más superficiales y las estudio en silencio. Fue un vistazo rápido, pero concluyo muchas cosas de su estado. Lo que más le inquietaba de todo era lo qué había hecho esa pobre criatura para recibir semejantes maltratos. Nada de eso le traía buena espina.

–¿Me permites revisar tus heridas?

Akane se aferró a la capa de Sasuke. Era muy ingenua al confiar en un par de extraño, pero no lo suficiente para saber que los doctores y las batas blancas siempre serian sinónimos de agujas y sufrimiento.

–¿Me dolerá? – preguntó sin alejar el agarre de Sasuke.

–Te sentirás mejor.

Lo meditó un par de segundos. Posó primero la mirada sobre su salvador, que permaneció impertérrito durante toda la conversación, hasta terminar en el rostro de Sakura que aguardaba pacientemente su respuesta.

–E-está bien – dijo, no del todo segura.

Sasuke accedió a la petición de la niña y se colocó en pie, llevándola en brazos hasta un gran roble para recostarla delicadamente sobre sus raíces salientes. Sakura le siguió de cerca sentándose a un lado de Akane preparada para atender sus heridas.

–No tardes – fueron las palabras que Sasuke le dirigió antes de regresar al rio para llenar sus reservas de agua.

Sakura conservó su atención sobre el Uchiha por una pequeña fracción de segundo, controlando su súbito aumento de pulso. Eran las primeras palabras que le escuchaba decir en toda el día.

–¿Sasuke-sama es siempre tan serio? – intervino Akane sobre sus pensamientos forzándola a pisar de nuevo la tierra.

–Sí – le respondió Sakura regresando su mirada a la niña –, lo es.

–Da un poco de miedo.

Sakura la notó ligeramente asustada, o más bien intimidada.

–Y eso que hoy está de buenas – Akane tiritó en señal de angustia. Aparentemente su intento de burla no sonó muy tranquilizador, por lo que buscó otra forma de apaciguar los nervios de la pequeña –. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No te hará daño. Si no le quites los tomates de su almuerzo estarás a salvo.

La niña frente a ella abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Le gustan los tomates?

–Es su fruta favorita – dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Igual que a mí!

–Si le gustan los tomates no puede ser una mala persona ¿verdad? – se sintió inexplicablemente sorprendida ante la sinceridad de sus palabras.

–¡Tienes razón! – Akane liberó toda la tensión que mantenía sobre sus hombros en una sonrisa. Un ligero rubor hizo acto de presencia sobre las redondas mejillas cuando se quedó mirando la espalda de Sasuke –. Además es muy... lindo.

Sakura no pudo reservarse del todo una risilla que contuvo en una especia de mueca medio deforme. Le costaba creer ese don innato que llevaba Sasuke con el que podía seducir con facilidad a cualquier mujer, incluso con su personalidad pedante y ese horrible mal genio. No entedía como ella había caído alguna vez bajo sus encantos.

–¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja.

La niña terminó por enrojecerse como su fruta favorita.

–¡No! E-eh bueno... si... es lindo... pero... – tartamudeó mientras bajaba la mirada hasta su vestido lleno de tierra humedecida –, no es correcto enamorarse de alguien que ya tiene una persona especial.

–¿De qué hablas? – dijo sin darle importancia.

–Sakura-san y Sasuke-sama son...

–Oh, no, no, no – el tono de alarma en su voz sonó exagerado. Ya había pasado por esa confusión en _Gan'u_ , y no estaba dispuesta a mantener esa farsa otra vez –. Sasuke y yo no tenemos nada. Solo somos ami... compañeros.

Colocó ambas manos sobre las heridas de Akane en busca de una distracción para sus volátiles pensamientos. No quería volver a pensar en Sasuke de esa manera, bastante problemas tenía con sus sentimientos contradictorios como para agregar otra ansiedad al montón.

–¿Son ninjas? – preguntó la inocente niña una vez las manos de Sakura brillaron de chakra color verde.

–Sí – respondió la pelirrosa agradecida por el cambio de conversación –, somos de Konoha.

–¡¿De Konoha?! – exclamó Akane de un salto. Los ojos le brillaban de pura emoción –. ¡Debe de conocer al héroe de la guerra!

–¿Hablas de Naruto?

–¡Si! – el dolor que debía causarle sus heridas estaba siendo opacado por su actual entusiasmo –¿Puedes contarme sobre él?

Sakura dejó escapar la tenue carcajada que había reprimido minutos atrás. Nunca se imaginó que sus dos viejos amigos del _equipo 7_ llegarían a ser tan populares entre las chicas. Sasuke por su absurda belleza Uchiha y Naruto por su noble representación en la guerra. No se extrañaría que Kakashi-sensei tuviera un club de fans escondido en algún lado.

Complació los deseos de Akane mientras continuaba entendiendo sus heridas. Aparentemente estaba encantada con cualquier cosa relacionada con el chico del Kyubi. No le importaba que se refiriera a él como un hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca, ni se inmutaba por los insultos que de vez en cuando salían inconscientemente de su boca al recordar viejas anécdotas de su mejor amigo.

Mientras charlaban no apreció el paso de los minutos conforme el sol se movía en lo alto. Le había tomado más tiempo atender a Akane de lo que había previsto. Tal vez por la amena conversación o por el sinfín de heridas que, aunque eran de poca gravedad, se esparcían por su pobre cuerpo magullado.

El sol había descendido bastante, al menos una hora, y la llegada de la noche se acercaba con excesiva prontitud. Sin embargo, Sasuke no interrumpió su trabajo, procuro permanecer alejado sin llamar demasiado la atención, cosa que Sakura agradecido enormemente. No estaba de ánimos para encararle, o simplemente no tenía la valentía para hacerlo.

–Y ahora ¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber Sakura alejando sus manos de la última herida sanada.

–Mucho mejor – admitió Akane contenta.

–¿Puedes levantarte?

–Sí, ya no me duele el tobillo – trastabillo un poco al colocarse de pie pero se las arregló para permanecer erguida sobre su extremidad lesionada –. Muchas gracias, Sakura-san.

–No es nada – le dedico una sonrisa antes de señalarle la tira rota de su vestido –. Ven. Te lo arreglare.

Akane se acercó hacía Sakura y le dio la espalda. Estaban cortos de tiempo sin embargo su extrema curiosidad era algo que debía ser aplacada. Quería saber que había llevado a la niña a ser secuestrada y lanzada sobre una cascada, quien sabe, tal vez podía ayudarla.

–Akane – dijo Sakura formando un lazo sobre el hombro con los tirantes rotos – ¿Por qué te atacaron esos niños?

La niña tembló ligeramente.

–B-bueno... – balbuceo de nuevo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –. Creo que odian a mi familia.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Todos en el pueblo creen que mi abuelo fue el culpable de la peste.

–¿Peste? – repitió la Haruno sin entender.

Terminó de arreglar su vestido y Akane se volvió para verla.

–¿No lo han escuchado?

–Somos viajeros – le explicó aun con el rostro intrigado –. Estamos de paso por estas tierras.

–Oh, ya veo.

Antes de poder escuchar una explicación más detallada Sasuke se materializó a un lado de Sakura como si fuera un fantasma, generándole a ésta un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Detestaba cuando hacía eso.

–Sakura – sentencio el Uchiha con aquello voz omnipotente típica en él –. Debemos seguir.

–¿Ya se van? – dijo Akane desilusionada.

–Tenemos que seguir nuestro camino – anunció Sakura igual de desalentada que la niña, y no estaba segura si era por alejarse de la única persona que estaba dispuesta a tratarla como un ser viviente, o soportar otro día con Sasuke y su silencio sepulcral.

–Pero ya va a oscurecer – advirtió Akane señalando las luces del atardecer que rasgaban el cielo sobre ellos – ¿Por qué no se quedan?

–No tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo la pelirrosa mostrando una sonrisa amable.

–Ustedes me salvaron la vida. Debo agradecérselos de alguna forma – giró todo su cuerpo en dirección contraria a la apuesta del sol y apuntó con su dedo índice un camino entre los arboles del bosque –. Mi abuelo vive un poco más allá, siguiendo el rio. Tiene una granja y es muy grande, hay muchas habitaciones. Podrán quedarse por esta noche si gustan.

La invitación sonaba muy tentadora, podían darse el lujo de desviarse al menos por una noche. No perderían mucho tiempo.

–¿Tu abuelo lo aceptara? – preguntó Sakura omitiendo la posible cara de enfado que debía tener Sasuke a su lado.

–¡Claro! – sentenció Akane alzando los brazos –. A él le encantan las visitas.

...

–Sabes que odio las visitas, Akane – manifestó una voz áspera a través de la puerta corrediza que separaba el porche del recibo –. Y mucho más si son extraños.

Sakura jugaba con sus pies, intentando hacer oídos sordos a la discusión que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la puerta. Akane les pidió que aguardaran un segundo tras la puerta mientras le participaba a su abuelo de su llegada, y ese pequeño segundo se transformó en casi quince minutos de discusión familiar. Aparentemente Akane no había acertado en el gusto de su abuelo por los invitados sorpresa, pero sí que decía la verdad cuando se refirió a lo grande de aquella vivienda.

Era un inmueble antiguo, construido con un tipo de madera resistente, de una sola planta, con el tejado algo roído por las fuertes enredaderas que se las maquinaron para rodear ciertos sectores de la casa, generándole un aspecto rustico y extrañamente hermoso. La pintura de las paredes estaba craquelada, algunas ventanas estaban destruidas o cubiertas por tablones de madera y los jarrones que debían engalanar la entrada con flores primaverales yacían hechos trizas cerca de una columna. Sin embargo, a pesar de la fachada descuidada y la forma tan rudimentaria con que arreglaba los daños de la casa, los alrededores mostraban un cuidado muchísimo mayor. De un lado se exhibía un sembradío de un fuerte color verde, listo para ser cosechado en cualquier momento, y del otro unos pocos animales pastaban en silencio o dormían unos al lado de otros justo debajo de las estrellas que se habían apoderado del cielo nocturno.

En todo el rato que llevaban esperando la respuesta de su no muy feliz anfitrión, Sasuke permaneció callado, como siempre. Estaba de brazos cruzados, descansando todo su cuerpo sobre una columna de madera rodeada a medias en una fuerte enredadera. No se había quejado en el camino a la casa del abuelo de Akane, pero tampoco aprobó la noción. Sakura ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su constante mudez, y eso no terminaba por agradarle.

–Son buenas personas – continuo Akane intentando convencer a su muy inflexible abuelo.

–No podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión.

–Vamos – insistió –. Son amigos de Uzumaki-senpai.

Sasuke se mofó a sus espaldas y Sakura le vio de reojo. Ya se lo imaginaba pensando algo como _"¿El baka un senpai?"_ bajo esa sonrisa ladeada que la pelirrosa no pudo evitar imitar _._ Al menos un sentimiento distinto a la indiferencia había surcado su rostro.

–Pueden ser amigos del mismísimo Hokage – prosiguió la voz del hombre–, pero a mi casa no entran.

–Me salvaron la vida, abuelo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo donde Sakura detuvo su infantil juego de pies y levantó la mirada a la puerta frente a ella.

–¿Cómo es eso de "te salvaron la vida"? – regresó el anciano en un tono más desafiante.

–Una historia muy larga – señaló Akane para restarle importancia –. Ven, te los presentare.

Unos pasos cortos y apresurados, seguramente los de Akane, eran acompañados de pisadas que arrastraban los pies. Deslizaron la puerta corrediza de un solo golpe permitiendo que la luz de la casa chocara contra el rostro de Sakura y el perfil de un muy malhumorado Sasuke.

Sakura se impresionó mucho cuando vio llegar a la pequeña niña de rizados cabellos acompañada de un hombre alto, bastante longilineo, como de la edad de Jiraiya-san antes de morir. Sostenía el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna derecha, puede que la otra tuviera una lesión que sus largos años impedían regenerar correctamente. Pero fue cuando el anciano distinguió los rostros que esperaban en el porche de su casa que abrió por completo sus parpados mostrando un perfecto arco senil en la amplitud de su perlado iris.

–¡Ustedes! – chilló el hombre, señalando a ambos ninjas de Konoha con el dedo acusador mientras su rostro se contraía deliberadamente por la impresión.

El sobresalto en la cara del anciano cuando los reconoció fue transmitida al rostro de Sakura casi por mimetismo.

–¡Ojisan! – articuló con los labios entreabiertos. Ya entendía porque se había impresionado al verlo. Conocía a ese sujeto, era aquel ninja que había ayudado en el país de la Cascada cuando tuvo su misión contra Akaoshi. Él le había dicho dónde estaba Sasuke, y fue gracias a ese buen anciano que pudo salvarle la vida.

Sasuke no se vio interesado en el efusivo saludo. No debía conocer al hombre, puede que jamás lo había visto en toda su vida, por lo que permaneció estoico junto a Sakura sin inmutarse tan siquiera un poco.

–¿Les conoces, abuelo? – dijo Akane sin saber en dónde detener la mirada.

–Tsk, si – chasqueó la lengua disgustado y se cruzó de brazos antes de desviar la mirada –. Los dos me salvaron la vida.

–¿A ti también?

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ojisan – intervino Sakura sin poder contener una sonrisa.

–Masashi, mocosa – gruñó el hombre haciendo mueca con sus labios –. Tengo nombre y es Masashi.

–Abuelo, no seas irrespetuoso – le ordeno la niña.

El aludido hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Akane y se dirigió de nuevo hacia sus nuevos invitados.

–¿Cómo es eso que salvaron a mi nieta?

–Bueno... – comenzó Sakura llevando una mano a su nuca.

–Te lo contare mientras cenamos – dijo Akane entrando a la casa, apremiando a los demás con un movimiento de su pequeña manito –. Vengan, pasen.

Sakura aguardo unos segundos por la respuesta de Masashi. Éste lo único que hizo fue darles la espalda rezongando con evidente molestia:

–Háganlo antes de que me arrepienta.

A diferencia del porche, el interior de la casa era cálido y refrescante. El piso estaba hecho de largas tablas de tatami de una suave textura. No había necesidad de tantas ventanas, las puertas dejaban entrar la luz suficiente durante el día y en el caso de la noche la iluminación estaba encargada de unas lámparas de aceite que discurrían a lo largo de los pasillos. La gran mayoría estaban apagadas en ese momento pero la que Masashi sostenía sobre sus arrugadas manos mientras los conducía por los corredores de la casa, alumbraba lo justo para distinguir el suelo por donde caminaban.

Akane había cambiado su vestido por uno limpio y sin remendar. Les alcanzó de camino a la cocina y permaneció todo el trecho hasta llegar al comedor junto a Sakura. Parloteaba sin cansancio sobre las aventuras que horas atrás la pelirrosa le había contado sobre Naruto. Era claro que la niña se desvivía por el rubio, al punto de considerarse una fanática. Sakura sentía cierta lastima por ella, si llegara a conocer el torpe temperamento de Naruto entendería que no era un príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

Por suerte la cena estaba casi lista y había suficiente para todos. Masashi les ordenó a Akane y a Sakura, con su respectivo mal humor, que terminaran de arreglar las cosas para la cena mientras tomaba asiento sobre el suelo de tatami en un extremo de la mesa y Sasuke en el extremo contrario. Ambos lucían sus respectivas arrugas en el entrecejo y los brazos entrelazados a nivel del pecho. Daban la impresión de ser una imagen transitoria, como si fuera el pasado y el presente de una misma persona refunfuñándose entre sí. Un retrato de por sí espeluznante.

Akane y Sakura acataron las órdenes de Masashi sin queja alguna. Sirvieron la mesa con cuidado trasladando la comida recién hecha de la cocina al comedor. Se dejaron llevar por conversaciones triviales y hasta infantiles por parte de Akane que Sakura alentaba inconscientemente. Todo aquello le traía a la pelirrosa una oleada de calidez hogareña que echaba de menos. El preparar la comida en una cocina en vez de una olla bajo el calor de la fogata, el dormir bajo un techo distinto a las ramas de los árboles y el calor que conservaba las paredes de una casa, al contrario del frio aire de la intemperie, la transportaba a un ambiente lleno de paz y tranquilidad que solo podía ofrecerle las comodidades de un hogar.

Fue así como se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de su querida aldea. A mediados del año pasado había comprado un pequeño departamento en los suburbios de Konoha. Era su primer vistazo a la independencia. Dejaría de vivir con sus padres para adentrarse en las obligaciones de mantener una casa por sus propios medios. Recordaba que estaba comenzando a equiparla, comprando un par de estantes y utensilios para la cocina, pero sus deseos por amueblar lo que sería su nuevo hogar quedo a un lado cuando comenzó aquella interminable misión con Sasuke. No culpaba al Uchiha por alejarla de su amada aldea y su trabajo en el Hospital Central. Estaba en capacidad de rechazar en continuar bajo la compañia del pelinegro. Con una simple carta o una llamada a Konoha todo se resolvería. Estuvo tentada a hacerlo en las últimas semanas cuando Sasuke se trasformó en un ogro gruñón. Soportar su mal humor era una cosa, pero que se atreviera a invadir su espacio personal y destruir su confianza era demasiado para ella.

Motivos suficientes tenía para extrañar a todos sus amigos. Quería estar rodeado de gente cariñosa y amable. Los recuerdos habían sido constantes y muy recurrentes luego que sufrió de aquel extraño insomnio el invierno pasado. Durante las noches en vela se detenía a pensar cómo debían estar todos en Konoha, si la echaban de menos, si anhelaban su regreso tanto como ella lo hacía. Sin embargo, existía algo que le impedía seguir bajo esos nostálgicos recuerdos y la forzaba a regresar a la realidad de su misión.

Terminó de colocar todos los utensilios en la mesa y su mirada se fue instintivamente a la de Sasuke sentado en un extremo de la misma. Se había quitado la capa, dejándola junto al resto de su equipaje a un lado de donde estaba sentado. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto sobre la mesa, aguardando a que Sakura terminara por servirle. La pelirrosa entendió el silencio de su compañero de viaje y se acercó hasta él con un bol repleto de arroz. Fue en ese momento en que Sasuke levanto los ojos y los dirigió hacia ella.

Hubo una especie de duda en el rostro del Uchiha antes de desviar la mirada hacia otra parte. Sakura parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender su reacción. Pensó en decirle unas palabras amables, algo para aligerar el pesado ambiente entre ambos, sabía que no funcionaría, pero seguía siendo demasiado testaruda para no intentarlo.

–¡Itadakimasu! – anunció Akane obligando a Sakura a regresar a su asiento, interrumpiendo cualquier posibilidad de decirle algo a Sasuke.

Como era de esperarse ninguno de los dos hombres sobre la mesa respondió, simplemente se limitaron a tomar sus palillos y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Sakura les imitó, degustando cada bocado cuidadosamente.

–Está delicioso, Masashi-dono – dijo la pelirrosa luego de saborear la comida.

–Mi abuelo es un buen cocinero – alegó Akane entre bocados.

–No lo pongo en duda.

–También hace unos postres muy deliciosos. Sabe hacer unos dangos exquisitos.

–Siempre he querido hacer dangos – admitió Sakura.

–Yo también se hacerlos ¡Te puedo enseñar!

–Basta de sonar como unas viejas adictas a la cocina y vamos a lo importante – bramó Masashi indudablemente molesto. La paciencia no era una virtud de la que gozaba su anfitrión, de eso no cabia duda. Dejó a un lado los palillos y, colocando los codos sobre la mesa, se dirigió a su nieta – ¿Qué te pasó, Akane?

La niña desvió la mirada de Sakura con timidez.

–Esto... yo... – su voz temblaba. Era fácil deducir que temía por la respuesta que daría su abuelo cuando le contara la verdad –. M-e lanzaron desde el borde de la cascada.

–¡¿Que?! – gritó Masashi golpeando la mesa con los puños, indignado. Sakura, al igual que Sasuke, detuvieron la comida y se enfrascaron en la conversación que, aunque era algo personal, estaban intrigados por conocer con mayor detalle lo sucedido – ¿Quién fue?

Akane dudó antes de responder.

–U-uno niños.

Masashi entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Es por lo de la peste?

–S-si – respondió bajando la mirada hasta ocultarla entre los mechones de su rizado cabello.

Sakura pudo ver como Sasuke arrugaba el entrecejo. Él no estaba al tanto de ese detalle, tal vez si indagaba más sobre el tema podrían aclarar ciertas lagunas que había dejado los acontecimientos anteriores.

–Disculpe que lo interrumpa, Masashi-dono, pero ¿Por qué lo están culpando? – intervino Sakura.

El rostro del anciano pasó de molesto a iracundo en una sola contracción de sus músculos faciales. Era un tema que no le gustaba tocar.

–Podemos ayudar – le alentó la pelirrosa.

–¿De verdad? – inquirió Akane incrédula.

–Haremos lo que sea que esté en nuestras manos. Solo tiene que contarnos lo sucedido.

–No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando pero mi mamá me lo explicó hace poco – se adelantó a revelar Akane esperanzada por la mano amiga que le estaba extendiendo aquellos ninjas de Konoha. Podía ser una niña pequeña, pero era consciente de que la situación ameritaba medidas mayores –. Verán – continuo –, mi abuelo tenía muchos animales aquí en la granja, pero de repente todos enfermaron. El rio queda cerca, y las personas en el pueblo creen que los animales contaminaron las aguas y es por eso que...

–Basta, Akane – la detuvo el anciano sentenciando la conversación a su final con un nuevo golpe de su puño sobre la mesa. Luego digirió una mirada severa que alternaba entre Sakura y Sasuke –. Les advierto a ustedes dos. No se metan en lo que no les importa. Ya bastante tengo con deberle la vida como para que estén husmeando en mis problemas – hizo una pausa y se colocó de pie de un salto, sin quitar la mirada de ninguno de sus invitados –. Akane, espérame aquí. Ustedes dos síganme. Les enseñare sus habitaciones.

Antes de colocarse en pie, Sakura le regreso una mirada de soslayo a Akane que se encogía de hombros. En ese momento no podía hacer nada por ella, pero le hizo una promesa en silencio: y era que las cosas iban a cambiar.

Se levantó obedientemente al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo hacía, tomaron sus cosas y partieron del comedor hacia un largo pasillo pobremente iluminado. No caminaron mucho hasta toparse con una hilera de puertas corredizas que se extendían a lo largo de las pálidas paredes. Fue allí donde Masashi detuvo la marcha, les volvió a encarar y señaló la primera puerta.

–Este será la del Uchiha y aquella de la mocosa – dijo mientras indicaba un cuarto cerca de donde estaban y luego otro bastante alejada. Sakura pudo notar como pronunciaba con cierto desagrado el apellido de Sasuke. Cuando lo salvo aquella vez de las heridas que la batalla contra Akaoshi había dejado sobre su pierna, recordaba que había pronunció el nombre Uchiha con cierta ironía y desagrado, igual que en esta ocasión –. Mi habitación está al final del pasillo – el hombre señaló con la lámpara una puerta al final –. Si necesitan algo no me despierten, ingénienselas.

–Gracias, Masashi-dono – susurró Sakura en una reverencia.

El hombre se detuvo escudriñándola con la mirada.

–La mejor forma de agradecerme es que no estorben.

Y sin más regresó sobre sus pisadas hacia la cocina donde aguardaba su nieta, dejando solos en el pasillo a sus dos viejos salvadores.

Escuchó como un puñado de grillos rasgaron el silencio de la noche. Se volvió hacia Sasuke que, a pesar de no haber la luz necesaria para distinguir los detalles del lugar, podía diferenciar la severidad en sus rasgos cuando éste le devolvió la mirada. Era la primera vez en todo el día en que le dirigía su atención de esa manera.

Su oscuro cabello hacia juego con la penumbra del pasillo. Al no tener la capa negra encima, sus brazos quedaban al descubierto, y aunque estuvieran ocultos por las mangas de su camisa, alcanzaba a ver como la masa de músculos se contraía cuando formó dos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El mismo efecto surgió sobre su espalda y cuello. Daba la impresión que quería decirle algo, pero contenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

–Descansa – dijo por fin Sasuke opacando el cantar de los grillos con su voz imperiosa –. Mañana será un largo día.

Y antes de que otra cosa sucediera, se dio la vuelta y dándole la espalda se adentró en su habitación.

Sakura no se percató que hasta entonces había aguantado la respiración. Liberó el aire oprimido en sus pulmones y relajó los hombros. Se volvió a su habitación no sin antes echar un último vistazo a donde minutos atrás estaba Sasuke.

Ya alcanzaba a comprender porque se sentía tan extraña cuando recordaba su vieja vida en Konoha. Todo tenía una simple explicación: no quería regresar. Sonaba ilógico pero una pequeña parte de ella no deseaba volver atrás, y es que, de alguna forma, le gustaba creer que Sasuke la necesitaba a su lado para anirmale, para hacerle sentir el hogar que alguna vez tuvo.

O tal vez, era ella quien necesitaba de él.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Saludos, gente bonita! Espero que estén súper bien.

Con este capítulo damos comienzo al Flashback más largo de todos. Y también le damos la bienvenida a nuestros últimos OC: Masashi y Akane. Hace diez páginas atrás, en el **Capítulo III** , cuando Sakura salvó a un hombre que fue atacado por Akaoshi y este le dice dónde está Sasuke para que ella pueda rescatarlo, ese viejito refunfuñón es Masashi :D

Muchos me han preguntado si Sarada saldrá con mayor recurrencia en los capítulos que vienen y la respuesta es nop :(. La cuestión es la siguiente: mi intención es adelantar la historia del pasado lo más que pueda para poder enfrascarme en la del presente con mayor fluidez. Pero no se alarmen, nuestra pequeña Uchiha tendrá un papel súper importante en los capítulos posteriores a este Flashback y en los útilmos capítulos. Y hablando de últimos capítulos, si mis cálculos no me fallan y si no me invento otra loquera en el camino, creo que hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia. No quiero alargarla demasiado porque sería muy tedioso, y ya bastante les estoy haciendo sufrir con los misterios que guarda Sakura y Sasuke (perdónenme por eso, me gusta mantener la tensión xDu)

Ahora bien, la semana pasada no tuve tiempo de dedicarles unos agradecimientos como Dios manda y en esta ocasión se los daré recargado:

Cuando comencé a escribir esta descabellada aventura me dije: "Si la leen al menos cinco personas, habrá valido la pena" Pero cuál es mi sorpresa que, la semana pasada, llegamos a más de ¡100 follows y favorites! Ni en mis sueños pensé superar la cifra de 20 lectores. No digo esto con falsa modestia, de verdad queu no. Dicen que soy muy, muy, muy pesimista (aunque prefiero el término de "optimista informada", como diría Antonio Gala), y me cuesta creer aún todo lo que hemos logrado, siento que es demasiado surreal. Es por eso que les doy un GRACIAS cargado de muchísimo cariño, como el que ustedes colocan en cada uno de sus reviews todas las semanas. ¡De verdad que son increíbles!

Ahora si me despido. Les deseo lo mejor del mundo, cuídense muchísimo y ¡Que las fuerza los acompañe!

Bye Bye :3


	14. Razones para dejarla ir

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XIV  
**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Día 113**

Despertó por el sonido que generaban las pisadas tras la puerta de su habitación. Era un ruido tenue, como una hoja deslizándose sobre el suelo de madera. Giró la mirada hacia la ventana. Faltarían alrededor de unos treinta minutos para el amanecer, una hora poco común para cometer un crimen.

Se quitó de encima la gruesa manta con desde. Aquel sonido, más que alertarlo de un posible enemigo, le generaba un fastidio enorme por tener que levantarse y lidiar con el imbécil tras la puerta. Seguramente se trataba de un adolescente con un futuro para nada prometedor en el rubro de la delincuencia, o unos niñatos sin una pizca de inteligencia que buscaban venganza por la " _peste_ " que asechaba el pueblo. Sí, algo había captado de la difusa conversación durante la cena y con ello pudo sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Masashi, el viejo que les había dado hospedaje en contra de su propia voluntad y buen juicio, estaba siendo culpado de una enfermedad que atentaba contra la vida de todos las personas del pueblo, una enfermedad hídrica probablemente, causada por el ganado muerto que infestó las aguas del rio. Sasuke abrigaba muchas dudas sobre aquello. Había encontrado una cuantas pistas que le conducían hacia un posible _culpable,_ alguien quien pensó nunca más volver a encontrarse. Pero no se adelantaría a dar conclusiones hasta no estar del todo seguro, necesitaba encontrar más indicios y ratificar sus conjeturas.

No obstante los aldeanos no compartían su misma perspectiva ni paciencia por los hechos sucedidos. Ellos, en cambio, necesitaban con urgencia echarle la culpa de sus problemas a alguien, y por los visto su mejor opción fue tomar a un viejo gruñón que vivía a las afueras del pueblo como chivo expiatorio.

En el remoto caso de que Masashi fuera el culpable de la peste, no sería de extrañarse que los aldeanos desearan cobrárselas muy caro al anciano ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que lastimar a su familia? Es por esa razón que intentaron matar a su nieta lanzándola por la cascada. Y como su intento de asesinato fue frustrado por la entrada oportuna de Sasuke, ahora se dedicarían a algo más práctico: hurtar y destruir la propiedad del viejo.

Quien quiera que fuera el que estaba tras la puerta y los motivos que debía tener, se arrepentiría de haberlo despertado.

Se terminó por levantar en silencio, tirando con rudeza el resto de la manta que le cubría. Cerca de un estante descansaba su katana y la tomó por puro instinto. Si activaba su Sharingan seria escarmiento suficiente para aquellos bribones, pero la espada daría un efecto más dramático. Llego hasta la puerta, preparado para cualquier cosa que llegara a encontrarse, y la deslizo de un solo golpe.

Como la noche anterior, la luz seguía siendo escaza, pero no le fue difícil apreciar a la culpable de interrumpir su sueño. Ahí, en medio del pasillo y caminando de puntillas, estaba nada menos que Sakura. Vestía su típico atuendo de viaje, con la mochila a cuestas y el cabello ligeramente desordenado cayendo sobre sus hombros.

–¿Qué haces? – sentenció Sasuke sin poder controlar su voz grave. De entre todas las personas nunca se detuvo a pensar que podía encontrarse con su compañera de viaje.

–Sa-Sasuke – tartamudeó aferrándose a las correas de su mochila intentando protegerse del Uchiha.

Demonios. Estaba asustada ¿Qué tanto daño le había causado como para alarmarla de esa manera con solo dirigirle la palabra?

–No sueles estar despierta tan temprano – dijo, corrigiendo el tono de su voz.

Ella bajó la cabeza para mirar sus pies desnudos al mismo tiempo en que relajaba los hombros.

–No he dormido muy bien últimamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde los episodios de insomnio de Sakura. Se supone que ya no existían, él se había encargado personalmente de que nunca más volvieran a suceder...

Pasó la mirada del par jades que evitaba su rostro a la mochila que cargaba a cuestas. Esa vista no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Era claro que Sakura estaba preparada para largarse, huir para dejarlo atrás.

No la culpaba si quería escapar y regresar de vuelta a Konoha, en realidad había tardado mucho en escabullirse. Debía darle crédito, ella soportó lo que ningún ser humano había soportado jamás: vivir una travesía a solas junto a él, junto a Sasuke Uchiha. Un hombre frio, calculador, con un pasado oscuro y un futuro incierto. Sería un hipócrita si afirmara que jamás la había tratado mal durante sus misiones, porque lo había hecho y muchas veces. Desde palabras venenosas, miradas iracundas, intentos de asesinato ¡Maldita sea, la había besado! Eso debía ser espanto suficiente como para hacerla correr de vuelta a su muy amada aldea. Pero no, nada de eso la hizo dudar de quedarse a su lado. Se había comportado como el mayor de los imbéciles y Sakura seguía caminando a sus espaldas pacientemente, sin remordimientos ni odio en sus ojos.

Era por esa razón que la escena que se retrataba frente a él no tenía sentido. Porque en todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a ella había aprendido algo, y era que: Sakura no era de las personas que escapaban. Ella no era una cobarde.

–¡Sakura-san! – intervino la voz de Akane que se acerba a hasta ellos con pasos cortos pero ruidosos.

Ambos se voltearon a ver a la pequeña llegar.

–Akane – saludó Sakura con una sonrisa de bienvenida en su rostro.

–Buenos días – dijo la recién llegada. Luego se giró hacia el Uchiha e hizo una torpe reverencia –. Buenos días a usted también, Sasuke-sama.

El aludido respondió cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo aún más la piel de su frente.

–¿Estas lista? – le preguntó Sakura.

–Si. Ya tengo todo preparado – anunció la niña señalando la capa que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

–¿A dónde van? – dijo Sasuke sin contener la curiosidad.

–Sakura-san es una medic-nin – le explicó Akane con excesivas energías –. Sabe cómo curar la peste. Le pedí que por favor atendiera a la gente del pueblo que está enferma. Pero no le diga nada a mi abuelo, Sasuke-sama. Se molestara si se entera de lo que estamos haciendo.

Ambas se devolvieron una mirada cómplice. Era curioso como habían formado un lazo de amistad tan rápido y con tanta facilidad. Sasuke carecía de esa habilidad, y dudaba tenerla en un futuro. Puede que, por esa razón, sentío un poco de envidia al ver como Sakura sonreía alegremente por algo ajeno a él.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, despejando la mente de esos ridículos sentimientos y regresó su atención a su compañera de viaje.

–¿Podemos hablar un momento, Sakura?

La pelirrosa asintió no sin antes aferrarse aún más a la correa de su mochila. Sasuke se alejó del pasillo, aun con la katana entre sus manos, hasta llegar a una especie de jardín que estaba en el interior de la casa, bordeado por habitaciones a ambos lados. Aguardó estoicamente hasta que Sakura le alcanzó luego de intercambiar unas cortas palabras con Akane.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke la analizó unos segundos mientras se acercaba. Seguía sin regresarle la mirada.

–Tenemos que seguir – le recordó a secas–. Estamos atrasados por un día completo.

–Perdona Sasuke pero es necesario – su voz no mostraba la determinación que reflejaba aquellos brillantes jades –. Tal vez pueda echarles una mano.

–Nuestra misión también es importante.

–Este es un pueblo pequeño, su asistencia médica debe ser escasa. Tengo que quedarme, Sasuke.

La observó unos instantes en silencio. Ya no usaba ese molesto honorífico " _kun_ " cuando se refería a él. Sakura estaba siguiendo sus mismos pasos. Estaba creando una distancia entre ambos, intentaba alejarse.

–¿Estas segura de lo que haces?

–Sí, lo estoy – agregó.

No había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Estaba decidida a hacerlo, y él no se tomaría la molestia de obligarla a pensar lo contrario. Eso sonaba a un trabajo demasiado arduo y que posiblemente conllevaría a otra discusión sin sentido entre ambos.

–Les hare compañía – determinó Sasuke regresando de nuevo al pasillo, dándole la espalda con la katana aferrada por su mano vendada –. Así comprare provisiones.

–Si eso es lo que quieres hacer – le escuchó decir tras él en un tono bajo, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

Sasuke la observó por el rabillo del ojo. No, no es lo que quería hacer. Lo había dicho como una simple excusa para estar cerca de ella, vigilarla y estar seguro de que no cometiera una estupidez. Una estupidez como escapar, sabía que Sakura no pensaría tan siquiera en la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero si de alguna manera algo le llegara a pasar, aunque sea la cosa más insignificante, Sasuke no se lo perdonaría jamás.

...

El sol había hecho su aparición cuando bajaron hacia el pueblo. La granja del anciano Masashi estaba alejada de todo ser vivo con inteligencia. Tuvieron que caminar a la par del rio por al menos unos veinte minutos hasta toparse por fin con un poco de civilización que constaba de varias casas dispersas y uno que otro molino de viento.

A pesar de estar en el país del Trueno, el triste anfitrión de una de las peores guerras ninjas de la historia, no se mostraba por ningún lado el rastro desbastador de las desgarradoras y sangrientas batallas de hace 3 años atrás. Por el contrario, cada vez que se acercaban al corazón del pueblo se percibía una sensación vibrante, llena de energía.

Poco a poco fueron dejando las verdes praderas para introducirse en calles adoquinadas, rodeadas de viviendas altas y rupestres, adornadas con vividos posters que anunciaban un supuesto festival en los próximos días. Akane parloteo un buen rato sobre eso. Al parecer era una celebración homologa al Hanami. No se consideraba un Hanami _per se_ , porque en aquellos lados no crecían arboles de cerezo pero eso no era una impedimento para disfrutar de una digna festividad primaveral. Sakura le siguió la corriente a Akane muy gustosa, ignorando por completo la presencia de Sasuke a sus espaldas. De alguna manera el pelinegro lo prefería así, no era bueno sacando tema de conversación. En realidad no era nada bueno conversando en general. Además, Sakura lucía contenta. No la veía sonreír de esa manera desde el incidente en el bote y ya estaba muy en claro quien era el culpable de su desasosiego.

El reloj de la gran plaza por donde pasaron marcaba las siete de la mañana. El astro rey proyectaba sus brillantes luces sobre la piel bronceada de los pueblerinos que transitaban por sus lados. En todo el medio de la plaza se alzaba una inmensa fuente sin una gota de agua en su interior. Puede que usara agua del rio para su funcionamiento, y nadie se arriesgaría a que lanzara por todos lados la posible causa de su famosa peste.

Pasaron por unas casas aledañas a la plaza hasta detenerse en una calle muy concurrida donde yacía el centro asistencial en el que mantenían a los enfermos del pueblo. No era tan grande como un hospital, sino más bien como un ambulatorio dotado con lo necesario para cubrir las necesidades de la población. Debía ser el más grande de la aldea, o el único en la región.

Akane se detuvo a media cuadra, lejos de la entrada. Estaba consciente de que no podía pasar más allá de las puertas de hierro del ambulatorio, seguramente esa fue la razón por la cual tembló cuando se dirigió a ambos ninjas de Konoha.

–Debo irme a casa, regresare dentro de un rato – observó inconscientemente a ambos lados de la calle con preocupación.

Sasuke, al igual que Sakura, advirtieron de camino que las personas en el pueblo observaban a Akane con recelo, incluso cuando permanecía oculta en la seguridad de su capa podían identificar a la nieta de Masashi por los rizos que escapaban de su capucha.

–Me quedare contigo – dijo Sasuke con demasiada naturalidad, tanta que fue inevitable no impresionarse con las palabras que fluyeron de sus labios, pero se las ingenió para mantener un rostro impertérrito.

Akane no se vio tan impresionada como Sakura, pero ésta, al igual que Sasuke, se reservó sus comentarios.

–No. Usted debe de ayudar a Sakura-san con los enfermos – le detuvo Akane. Demostraba cierto grado de firmeza en su voz. Quería sonar valiente –. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Sasuke dio una rápida ojeada al rostro de la pelirrosa a su lado. Él estaba al corriente que era un completo idiota, pero no lo suficiente como para no interpretar la ansiedad en los ojos jades de su compañera de viaje. Ella no estaría tranquila si Akane no se viera escoltada por alguno de los dos, y por algún motivo él tampoco.

Sasuke llevó su pulgar derecho a los labios, dio un mordisco hasta que la sangre brotó de una pequeña herida e hizo una serie de sellos que precedió a una nube de humo. Una vez se hubo dispersado la bruma que se desplegaba bajo sus pies, un majestuoso halcón extendió sus alas para volar alrededor de Sasuke y terminar pulcramente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

–¡Oh! ¡Vaya! – sentenció Akane señalando el animal con el dedo índice totalmente anonadada – ¡Es hermoso!

Sasuke se volvió al animal sobre su hombro para darle una única orden:

–Protégela.

El halcón asintió solemnemente antes de volver a extender sus alas y llegar hasta un lado de Akane. La niña ahogo un gritillo cuando aterrizó con elegancia.

–¿No muerde? – preguntó sin quitar la mirada de encima de las pardas y hermosas plumas del ave. Sasuke negó con la cabeza – ¿Tiene nombre?

–Horus.

–Bueno, Horus-chan ¿Podrías, por favor, hacerme compañía hasta mi casa? – un chillido salió del animal en señal afirmativa. Akane sonrió feliz –. Muchas gracias, Sasuke-sama. Estaré de vuelta pronto.

El pelinegro hizo un leve asentimiento antes de ver como la niña se despedía de ambos ninjas de Konoha con un enérgico movimiento de su diminuta mano y se perdió a lo lejos con Horus volando cerca de ella.

–Gracias – dijo Sakura a su lado con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

–No lo hice por ti – le corrigió Sasuke a secas.

–Lo sé.

Intercambiaron una fugaz mirada cargada de tantas cosas que Sasuke se obligó a desviar sus ojos a otro lado. Era la primera vez que ella le dirigía la mirada en todo el día y él no tenía el valor de sostenerla por más de un par de segundos.

Cobarde.

Caminó hasta donde un tumulto de personas se arremolinaba entre las grandes puertas de hierro que separaba la calle del campo de batalla que debía estar desarrollándose dentro del ambulatorio. Sakura le siguió obedientemente pisándole los talones.

Se hicieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a la entrada donde un oficial menudo, de ojos saltones y piel morena hacia anotaciones de las pocas personas que entraban y salían del lugar. Sakura se adelantó para atravesar la puerta.

–Alto ahí – les detuvo el hombre que resguardaba la entrada. Y sin mirarlos levantó con desdén una mano hacia un cartel que guindaba en la puerta de hierro –. Si no son personal de salud o no presentan algún síntoma de la lista no se les permite el paso.

–Disculpe pero somos ninjas de Konoha – se justificó Sakura –. Hemos venido a ayudar.

–¿De Konoha? – el hombre levantó una ceja y volvió su atención a ellos –. Si quieren ayudar pueden decirle a Tsunade-hime que se pase por acá a echarle un vistazo a esta locura que vivimos. Tal vez ella sepa que hacer.

–Bueno, no soy Tsunade-shishou, pero soy una medic-nin.

–No luces como una – dijo el hombre señalando con un lápiz el cuerpo de Sakura, sus ropas y, por su puesto, su flameante y llamativo cabello rosa.

–¿Disculpa?

–Eres demasiado joven, niña ¿Dónde está tu credencial?

Una vena latío fervientemente en la frente de Sakura cuando frunció los labios, reprimiendo la necesidad de blasfemar contra el guardia de seguridad. Sacó de mala gana una tarjeta del bolsillo de su mochila y se la extendió con rudeza. Que el sujeto dudara sobre sus conocimientos era un grave insulto hacia su orgullo como profesional. El hombre chasqueó la lengua, sin estar convencido aun sobre la identidad de Sakura hasta que leyó su nombre en voz alta.

–Ha-Ha-Haruno Sa-Sakura – tartamudeo incrédulo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarles y sus pupilas se dilataron exorbitantemente – ¿Usted es Haruno Sakura?

–Si – respondió Sakura con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y de un muy malhumor.

–¡Oh! ¡Es todo un honor tenerla con nosotros, Haruno-san! – ahora su postura era de respeto y se dirigía hacia Sakura como si se tratara de una celebridad. Al parecer el nombre de la pelirrosa era muy famoso entre los ninjas médicos, probablemente se había forjado una buena reputación luego de su representación en la guerra.

–¿Sigue considerando que soy muy joven?

–Discúlpeme, no sabía que era usted.

–Le recomiendo trabajar en su cordialidad – le espetó en tono desaprobatorio –. Solo porque este lugar es un ente público no quiere decir que deba tratar a todo el que pase como basura.

–Tiene razón, Haruno-san – se inclinó tres veces en una serie de reverencias toscas –. Perdóneme.

Sakura asintió no del todo contenta.

–Ahora, si es usted tan amable, quisiéramos hablar con alguien a cargo.

–Como no, Haruno-san. Usted siempre será bienvenida. Venga, la llevare hasta el departamento de epidemiología – se detuvo un instante al ver al pelinegro – ¿Quién es su acompañante?

–Uchiha Sasuke – dijo Sakura señalándolo con el pulgar.

El idiota terminó por abrir sus ojos hasta estar a punto de salirse de sus cuencas mientras le devolvía una mirada insólita a Sasuke.

–El gran y legendario Uchi...

–Ahórrate el saludo innecesario – le detuvo el pelinegro cuando vio como abría la boca para lanzarle, seguramente, un ridículo discurso que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

–Cl-claro, claro – tartamudeó el hombre mientras le señalaba la entrada y les permitía el paso –. Es todo un privilegio tenerlos ambos aquí. Pasen, por favor.

Una vez adentro el guardia cerró la puerta y le indicó a uno de sus compañeros que cubriera su puesto en su ausencia. Le entregó dos cubrebocas a cada uno y los condujo a través del recinto.

Dentro apestaba a hacinamiento, incluso con la boca cubierta por la tela se percibía un aire pesado y rancio. El calor humano desprendía una sensación tan fuerte que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa. La gente corría de un lado a otro sin detenerse por un segundo a observar su alrededor. En el suelo se extendía catres roídos que soportaban el cuerpo enfermizo de uno o dos aldeanos por falta de espacio. Las cortinas separaban cubículos improvisados en lo que antes era la sala de espera de aquel centro de salud. En conclusión: todo estaba sumergido en el caos.

Sakura a su lado entrecerró los ojos con firmeza y evaluó la situación mientras seguían el paso del guardia de seguridad. Sasuke estaba seguro que ella observaba detalles que él posiblemente pasaría por alto. Datos tan efímeros y triviales como la posición de los cuerpos sobre las camas, la ritmicidad de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, todos los signos y síntomas que podía conducirla a un posible diagnóstico.

Salieron del ajetreo que se vivía en las salas para subir por unas escaleras de caracol hasta un tercer piso. Al final del pasillo había una puerta blanca con un viejo letrero que decía: "Solo personal autorizado" donde el movimiento de personas era mil veces más reducidos que en los niveles inferiores.

El guardia abrió la puerta anunciando a Sasuke y a Sakura con exagerada propiedad.

–¿Haruno-san? ¿Estás seguro? – repitió una mujer regordeta con lentes de media luna que dejo de teclear unas cosas sobre el computador de la repisa luego de reconocer el nombre de la pelirrosa.

–Sí, es ella – insistió el guardia sin poder ocultar su emoción e hizo señas para que pasaran –. Venga, pasen. Los dejare en buenas manos.

–Buen día – saludó Sakura acercándose hacia la mujer seguida de Sasuke a sus espaldas mientras que el oficial cerraba la puerta tras ellos y regresaba a su respectivo puesto de trabajo.

–¡Oh! Pero que grandes noticias – aplaudió emocionadísima la mujer mientras rodaba hasta ellos con una sonrisa que hacía ver sus mejillas más grandes –. Es toda una sorpresa verla aquí, Haruno-san.

–Muchas gracias. Hemos venido a ayudar – dijo la pelirrosa señalando con la cabeza a su compañero de viaje.

La mujer se ruborizó cuando depositó su atención en Sasuke. Ahora su rostro parecía un redondo y perfecto tomate.

–¿Usted es Uchiha Sasuke?

Pensó en responder esa pregunta retórica con un monosílabo molesto, un gruñido de fastidio o un insulto bien trabajado, pero se contuvo. Simplemente asintió en respuesta.

–Es muchísimo más guapo en persona – alegó la mujer en una sesión de parpadeos incrédulos –. Diganme ¿Qué necesitan?

–Quisiera que por favor nos facilitara toda la información que tenga sobre el caso de la peste – intervino Sakura –. Estamos dispuestos a hacer lo posible por ayudar.

–En seguida, Haruno-san.

Minutos después, Sakura estaba sentada frente a una torre de papeles sin despegar la mirada de archivos y archivos de información. Formulaba preguntas concretas a la mujer, sobre el estado de los pacientes, sus síntomas y demás cosas que escapaba de los pobres conocimientos de Sasuke sobre medicina. Sin embargo, permaneció atento a todo lo que decían aquellas dos, tal vez podía sacar su propio diagnóstico sobre la situación que atentaba contra la salud de los aldeanos con lo poco que podía escuchar y comprender.

–¿Están seguros de que están tratando con una peste? – preguntó Sakura luego de casi media hora de registrar y leer lo más importante.

–Este es un pueblo pequeño, Haruno-san. Nuestro laboratorio no tiene los reactivos necesarios para poder hacer un procesamiento de las muestras tan avanzado como quisiéramos. Pero todos los diagnósticos microbiológicos que hemos realizado indican que estamos tratando con un tipo de enterobacteria, _Yersinia_ _pestis_ para ser exactos – dijo la mujer que traía un poco de café caliente para ambos ninjas de Konoha.

–Me es difícil creer que detectaran una forma patógena en el agua del rio. Es más factible que sea otra especie, una _enterocolitica_ o _pseudotubercolisis_ por ejemplo _,_ son muy escasas las probabilidades pero pueden usar como vía de transmisión el agua... – explicó Sakura antes de interrumpirse ella misma – pero no concordaría del todo con los síntomas – dio un sorbo a su bebida –. Ya comienzo a entender su dilema.

–Hemos hecho múltiples análisis y todos llegan a la misma conclusión. Tal vez sea una nueva cepa, Haruno-san.

–Una muy extraña – volvió la mirada a un informe que llevaba un buen rato analizando en silencio – ¿Quién dirige el caso?

–Amai-san.

–¿Amai? – coreó incrédula.

–¿Le conoce? – la mujer mantenía la misma consternación que Sasuke, aunque ella lo demostraba con mayor facilidad.

–¡Claro que le conozco! Es un buen amigo – la pelirrosa dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro –. Trabajamos juntos en la división médica durante la guerra.

A Sasuke no le gustó por donde iban las cosas ¿Quién era ese tipo para que Sakura se impresionara tanto? No era alguien que él recordara, tal vez fuera un don nadie, o eso prefería.

–¡Oh! Que hermosa coincidencia.

–¿Desde cuándo está acá? – preguntó Sakura muy ansiosa.

–Llego precisamente ayer de Kumogakure luego de que solicitáramos apoyo al mismísimo Raikage. Amai-san nos ha ayudado mucho. Es el mejor medic-nin que tenemos en el país.

–¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Todos giraron al unísono para encontrarse a un muchacho joven de cabellos castaños, con la bandana de la aldea oculta entra las Nubes atada orgullosamente sobre su frente. Llevaba una bata blanca con las mangas arremangadas por debajo del codo y un puñado de papeles en su mano derecha.

–¡Amai! – saltó Sakura colocándose en pie y acercándose al joven.

Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke sintió como lentamente su sangre comenzaba a hervir bajo sus venas cuando la pelirrosa recibió al tal Amai con demasiada efusividad. Esperaba que el sujeto fuera un enano con forúnculos en el rostro, nariz torcida y lomo en la espalda, no un pomposo niñato con aires de erudito y cara de tonto. Aunque la situación de la nariz se podía arreglar.

–Sakura – saludó Amai mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blanquecinos – ¿Qué estás haciendo por estos lares?

–Sasuke y yo estamos de paso – dijo señalando al pelinegro a su espalda –. Una misión de Konoha.

–¿Uchiha? – repitió con impresión –. He escuchado mucho de ti.

–No puedo decir lo mismo – bramó Sasuke. Ya se había tragado muchos insultos, pero con ese mocoso no se iba a contener.

–Amai, lamento mucho lo que está sucediendo – intervino Sakura al percibir la amenaza en la voz del pelinegro –. Me gustaría ayudar.

–Siempre quieres ayudar – agregó Amai demasiado amigable, tanto que llegó a sonar ridiculamente empalagoso.

Sakura se ruborizo tenuemente.

–Necesitare su laboratorio.

–Seguro. Denle todo lo que necesite – ordenó Amai a la mujer regordeta. Luego regresó la mirada a Sakura –. Tengo que lidiar con los pacientes abajo. El hacinamiento no es bueno, hare lo posible por reagruparlos. Luego te alcanzo en el laboratorio ¿Te parece? Mantenme al tanto de lo que encuentres.

–Está bien.

El sujeto mantuvo una sonrisa ladeada sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sakura.

–Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, Sakura.

Y antes de que Sasuke dijera o hiciera algo que lamentaría, Amai se retiró del lugar cambiando la ruma de papeles por otra más grande. La pelirrosa se volvió hacia la mujer que esperaba emocionada las directrices de su nueva jefa.

–Tomen muestras de todos los pacientes y del agua del río, las analizare personalmente. Quiero repetir las pruebas de inmunodiagnóstico para estar seguros.

–La noto muy feliz, Haruno-san – agregó la mujer mientras mostraba una sonrisa risueña – ¿Es por Amai-san?

Sasuke tensó su cuello por puro instinto y regresó la mirada en espera de la contestación de la pelirrosa.

–Es porque estoy haciendo lo que amo – le corrigió Sakura con ternura pasando un mechon de cabello tras la oreja –. Tengan todo preparado para cuando vaya al laboratorio por favor. No hay tiempo que perder.

–Sí, Haruno-san – asintió la mujer y salió entre pasos presurosos.

Luego, Sakura se regresó hacia el pelinegro con un semblante totalmente distinto en su rostro. Era como si para el resto del mundo usara esa sonrisa alegre y miradas amables pero para él solo quedaba las sobras de una mascaras pintada en la tristeza de su pasado juntos.

–Lo lamento, Sasuke – siseó Sakura reordenando los papeles sobre la mesa para evitar regresarle la mirada –. Esto tomara más tiempo del previsto.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, dejando que el sonido de los folios moviéndose fuera el único que interrumpiera el silencio.

–¿Cuánto necesitas? – dijo por fin.

–Tres días. Cinco cuando mucho – se detuvo un segundo y dejó salir un profundo suspiro –. Creo que algo más complicado que una enfermedad está sucediendo aquí.

Aguardo unos instantes, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sakura.

–Una semana – decretó colocándose en pie y dejando su taza de café intacta sobre la mesa –. Si no logramos resolver este problema se lo dejaremos a Kumogakure. Esto es su jurisdicción, no la de nosotros.

Sakura dio un giro inesperado y se plantó frente a Sasuke con los ojos abierto como platos.

–¿Nos ayudaras? – su voz sonaba esperanzada, con un toque de inocencia que hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho al pelinegro.

Sasuke tragó en seco, le dio la espalda hasta la puerta y antes de partir le dijo:

–Lo haré a mi manera – y sin esperar una respuesta por su parte salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

...

Sasuke aprendió algo importante sobre la gente de aquel pueblo mientras caminaba silenciosamente por sus calles. Sabían cómo mantener la calma. La peste no era un limitante para levantarse cada día y seguir su trabajo, no es que tenían insensibilización colectiva por los enfermos, todo lo contrario, se les veía decididos a mantenerse positivos incluso en presencia de situaciones tan adversas como la que estaban viviendo. Razón por la cual no le extrañó que los preparativos para el festival del fin de semana seguían en pie, y tampoco le causo curiosidad ver cómo se recolectaba víveres y suministros para donarlo a los convalecientes en el centro de salud.

Sin embargo, el único lugar que permanecía solitario y desprovisto de vida en toda la aldea eran las calles que rodeaban el rio. Una cinta amarilla impedía el paso al supuesto origen de su enfermedad. Aunque todos estaban al tanto de ello, la precaución nunca estaba de más. Sasuke no se inmutó por ello e ignoró el " _Peligro. Área contaminada_ " que apuntaba un cartel naranja. Se acuclilló con la mirada fija en la corriente sinuosa del rio y bebió un poco de su contenido. Se sentía pesada, con un sabor extraño, difícil de identificar pero fácil de pasar por alto. Luego de saborearla la escupió con rudeza hacia un lado. Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido, y no le gustaba el camino por el que comenzaba a dirigirse sus deducciones.

–¡Sasuke-sama! ¡No lo haga! ¡Deténganse!

Unos brazos le rodearon el cuello desde su espalda con una fuerza insignificante.

–Suéltame – le ordenó Sasuke desajustando el agarre de Akane con delicadeza. Se volvió a colocar de pie y giró para observar como la niña le regresaba la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Sasuke-sama ¿Por qué lo hizo? Puede contagiarse con...

–¿Cómo llegaste?

El chillido del halcón sobre sus cabezas se adelantó a la respuesta de la niña.

–Horus-chan, es un buen compañero – declaró Akane limpiándose el exceso de lágrimas con el puño cerrado –. Debe quererlo mucho, Sasuke-sama. Voló directo hacia usted.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño hacia el animal y comenzó a alejarse del rio entre grandes zancadas.

–Ve a casa – le sugirió a Akane –. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Salió del cercado con la esperanza de que la niña no le siguiera, pero aparentemente Akane tenía mucho en común con Sakura. Ambas eran igual de testarudas.

–¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Sasuke luego de cinco minutos de persecución. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que servir como niñera.

–Sasuke-sama es muy alto – señaló Akane desde su espalda con mejor ánimo que cuando lo encontró en el rio.

–Hmp.

–¿Puede hacer aparecer cualquier animal, Sasuke-sama? – se acercó hasta su lado con un interés evidente por entablar una conversación –. Me gustan los ponis ¿Puede traer un poni?

–No.

–Lastima – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –. Aunque Horus-chan es un ave muy bonita, no es tan bonita como un ponis, pero sí que es elegante.

Sasuke apresuró el paso. Tal vez así la dejaría atrás y se aburriría de andar acosándolo. Sin embargo los niños no eran tan diestros en captar las indirectas como los adultos porque, cuando cruzó una esquina, Akane le alcanzó con un nuevo torrencial de preguntas.

–¿Siempre camina tan rápido, Sasuke-sama? ¿Es por eso que viaja tanto? Debe llegar muy rápido a cualquier lugar – parloteó la infantil voz de Akane. Pensaba que la había perdido, pero la niña se encargó de encontrarlo rápidamente y con energías renovadas–. ¿Desde cuándo se fue de Konoha? ¿Es muy bonito por allá? Sakura-san me dijo que todo es muy lindo. También me contó mucho sobre Uzumaki-senpai ¿Usted también lo conoce?

Sasuke se detuvo y dio media vuelta para encarar a la niña. Akane dio un respingo pero continuó observándole con aquellos pares de ojos jades que eran endemoniadamente iguales a los de Sakura. Brillantes e inocentes.

–¿No tienes que hacer cosas de... niña? – dijo controlando un gruñido.

–Mi madre me enseñó que siempre hay que atender a los invitados correctamente – señaló mientras movía de un lado a otro la falda de su vestido.

–En ese caso ¿vas a perseguirme todo el día?

–Prefiero acompañarlo.

Dejó escapar un resoplido y continuo resignado su camino con una muy terca Sakura en su mejor versión de mocosa impertinente de cabellos rizados, y un majestuoso halcón que revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas.

Pasó toda la mañana buscando pistas sobre una corazonada que esperaba no fuera verdad, pero los indicios que poco a poco conseguía le dirigían hacia un único _culpable._ Si todo llegara a ser cierto, Sakura había acertado en algo: Todo aquello era mucho más complicado que una simple enfermedad.

Terminó por sentarse en una banca de la gran plaza con la fuente sin agua frente a él cuando el sol en lo alto marcaba la hora del almuerzo. Akane se mantuvo firme ante su decisión de acompañarlo a todos lados como una buena anfitriona o como una fastidiosa abeja, de cualquier forma siguió pegada a él como chicle hasta que se detuvieron a descansar.

Ahora la niña estaba hurgando entre las raíces de un pequeño árbol de flores blancas, algunas habían caído al suelo y se detuvo a jugar un rato con ellas. Sasuke la observó desde la distancia. Aquellas flores le eran familiares, y más aún cuando distinguió la forma de los pétalos y el olor a primavera que emanaba de ellos cuando Akane se acercó hasta él con una entre sus manos.

–Mire, Sasuke-sama, es una Camelia Blanca. Crecen muchas por aquí en primavera ¿No le parece hermosa?

Akane le extendió la flor entre sus manos. Ya recordaba donde la había visto antes. Fue en otoño, cuando Sakura le salvó la vida en el país de la Cascada.

–¿La conoce? – preguntó Akane intrigada al percibir la profundidad con que Sasuke estudiaba a la flor.

–Si – murmuró sin quitar la mirada de la Camelia.

–Debería regalarle una de estas a Sakura-san.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

–¿Por qué?

–Cuando uno quiere mucho, mucho, mucho a alguien le regala esta flor – explicó la niña –. Mi papá me dijo una vez su significado – hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las palabras cerrando los ojos –. La Camelia Blanca quiere decir inocencia y amor puro. Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo. Papá la usó para confesársele a mamá cuando eran jovenes ¿No le parece romántico?

Sasuke observó la flor, inexpresivo. Recordaba cómo, en la cueva, Sakura miraba los pétalos de la Camelia con gran añoranza. " _Fue un obsequio_ " le había dicho en aquella ocasión. Alguien se lo había regalado, una persona en Konoha que la apreciaba enormemente y que ella también le tenía en alta estima. Quien quiera que sea el que le había regalado la flor, ahora estaba muy lejos y Sasuke no sabía si sentirse contento por ello o terriblemente culpable por ser la razón de que Sakura siguiera alejada de todo cuanto ella amaba.

–¿Qué es eso? – murmuró Akane trayendo a Sasuke de vuelta a la realidad.

Tenía la quijada levantada, mirando algo a lo lejos con el rostro contrariado. Sasuke la imitó y observó la cumbre de las colinas que se desplegaban a lo lejos de la aldea. Entre la copa de los árboles del bosque se alzaba un humo negruzco y espeso, que se movía con gran vehemencia en sentido noreste. Sasuke se colocó de pie de inmediato.

–La granja – soltó sin pensar.

Akane a su lado volvió a empañar sus ojos en lágrimas y se estremeció deliberadamente.

–A-abuelo.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y le hizo una señal a Horus en lo alto. El halcón lo interpretó inmediatamente y levantó vuelo en dirección a la granja. El pelinegro vio a la niña tiritando de miedo, con la mirada fija en el humo de la lejanía. Si la llevaba consigo sería muy peligroso, pero si la dejaba ahí sería presa de cualquier asaltante, y no se atrevería a que se repitiera la escena de la cascada otra vez.

–Sostente – ordenó Sasuke cargando a la niña como si se tratara de una pluma.

Y antes de escuchar alguna queja por parte de Akane salió corriendo hacía la granja. No oyó ningun grito de la niña mientras aceleraba el paso sobre los tejados, ni cuando atravesó el prado a todo velocidad dejando huellas sobre la tierra humedecida o cuando saltó entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque.

Les tomó menos de cinco minutos llegar a la granja. Sasuke aterrizó silenciosamente y dejó a Akane libre en el suelo cerca de él para mantenerla vigilada. El humo comenzaba a disiparse gracias a la pronta reacción del halcón que había llegado antes que ellos y el fuego se extinguió en su totalidad. La casa no se vio comprometida ante las llamaradas, el ganado se las ingenió para escapar del fuego pero el sembradío a un lado no tuvo tanta suerte.

–Toma – dijo Sasuke entregándole a Akane el cubrebocas extras que le habían entregado en el hospital –. Quédate aquí. Horus estará alerta.

No le estaba escuchando, la niña continuaba en shock por todo lo que sus ojos estaban percibiendo. Al parecer no fue muy buena idea traerla consigo.

–A-abuelo – fue lo único que pudo interpelar con su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

Sasuke volvio maldecir en silencio, se volvió hacia el sembradío y se acercó hasta las cenizas que quedaban de la cosecha. Todo se había perdido. Lo que antes era un campo verdoso ahora se había reducido a manchas negras esparcidas como una pequeña mina de carbón.

Al principio pensó que debía ser obra de algunos vándalos que querían hacerle la vida imposible al viejo Masashi, pero cuando tocó los rastros de tierra calcinada bajo sus pies y percibió un olor ponzoñoso en el aire, se percató que estaba en presencia de alguien más astuto, alguien muchísimo más infame que un puñado de niñatos con sed de venganza.

–Les dije que no se entrometieran – gruñó una voz a su lado.

Sasuke había percibido su chakra mucho antes de llegar por lo que no se inmutó por la llegada de Masashi. Lo vio de reojo, solo para estar seguro de que estaba sano y salvo, y así era. Lucia intacto, lo único distinto que llevaba consigo era una mancha negra en la mitad el rostro y huellas de sus propias manos sobre la camisa. Al menos no estaba cerca cuando todo sucedió, eso será un gran alivio para Akane.

–Ustedes mocosos emporaron toda – escupió el sujeto con recelo formando una perfecta línea blanca con sus pobladas cejas –. Lo único que saben hacer los Uchiha es destruir todo lo que ven con esos malditos ojos.

–No solucionara nada culpando a otros – le dijo Sasuke colocándose en pie.

–Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no metieran sus narices en lo que no les importa. Ustedes alborotaron a los delincuentes que hicieron esto.

–Esto es más complicado de lo que usted piensa – corrigió el pelinegro hastiado por la actitud del anciano–. No lo sabe pero está tratando con alguien peligroso.

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – como era de esperarse la paciencia no estaba a favor de la cordura de Masashi – ¿Sabes algo sobre esto?

–Mantenga la calma – su voz estaba lejos de sonar tranquilizadora –. Le prometo que solucionaremos esto.

–Mira, Uchiha. Quiero que te quede en claro que yo nunca pedí su ayuda. Ni la tuya ni la de esa ridícula mocosa de cabello rosado que se la está dando de heroína trágica allá en la aldea. Sé que está intentando curar la peste, no soy un idiota, los escuché hablando en la mañana.

–En ese caso debería confiar en que así será. Ella es la mejor en su área y está dispuesta a resolver todo este problema incluso si usted no está de acuerdo. Hare mi parte también, así que no estorbe – dijo Sasuke creyendo que de esa manera había zanjado la conversación a su final.

Masashi guardo silencio por unos instantes e imitó la profundidad de las duras facciones del pelinegro.

–No confió en ti, muchacho – continuó entornando los ojos hacia los de Sasuke – Me traes muy mala espina. Sé que la mocosa es una buena medic-nin y estoy seguro que se las arreglará para curar a los enfermos porque es demasiado terca de creer en una causa perdida, pero tú – le señalo con el dedo acusador sin alejar la mirada–, tú eres distinto. Guardas demasiados secretos y sé que tienes algo entre manos. Los Uchiha siempre ocultan cosas que terminan por dañar a todos a su alrededor, son como una eterna plaga que se extiende por generaciones – apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y bajó el tonó de su voz hasta convertirlo en un siseo amenazador –. Soy un hombre de palabra. Los dejare quedarse en mi casa hasta que lo considere necesario, pero si llego a saber en lo que estas metido y es algo que pone en riesgo la vida de mis nietos, la de mi hija y la de cualquiera en la aldea, te juro por mi honor que terminare con tu linaje de odio de una vez por todas y liberare al mundo de la maldición de los Uchiha para siempre.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Buen día, hermosos lectores! Espero que estén súper bien.

Perdonen no haber publicado ayer, he estado enferma estos últimos días (no se preocupen, no es nada grave) y preferí aguantarme hasta hoy para pulir los últimos detalles luego de un necesario y reparador sueño n_nu

Con respecto al capítulo, lo considero ligero y transicional, no revela información despampanante pero sí que les he dejado una que otra pista para futuros capítulos. Vemos como Sasuke se va dando cuenta de ciertas cosas con respecto a Sakura que le harán reflexionar. Entiendo que quieran más escenas Sasusaku. Lamento lo lento que va la historia entre esos dos, pero me cuesta acelerar las cosas y no quiero que se vea forzada su relación, solo les pediré un poquitito de paciencia, les prometo que pronto las cosas cambiaran.

Por otro lado, Amai es un personaje de Naruto, no es un OC. Él aparece en un capítulo de relleno en el anime. Necesitaba un medic-nin de Kumogakure y googleando me lo encontré, fue pura casualidad y por si fuera poco es super cuchi :3

Refrescando la memoria: en el **Capítulo III** se nombra por primera vez la Camelia Blanca, que es la flor que le regalaron a Sakura. Y Sasuke sabe la existencia de la flor porque en el **Capítulo V** , cuando estaba en la cueva, se la encuentra entre las cosas de Sakura. Todos los significados de las flores que están en esta historia son reales, no me los he inventado jeje.

Tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles, espero que no me odien :( Todo este tiempo he publicado 1 capitulo por semana porque estoy atrapada en un paro nacional universitario desde julio de este año, lo que me dio algo de tiempo libre para escribir. Gracias al Cielo reanudamos actividades académicas en enero, pero lamentablemente no podré actualizar con tanta frecuencia. Así que, a partir de ahora comenzare a publicar cada **15 días** más o menos. No será por mucho tiempo, tal vez por un mes y medio mientras retomo la rutina (o menos). No se alarmen, no dejare las cosas a medias, he sido muy fiel a la hora de publicar y espero haberme ganado su confianza en ese sentido. De todas maneras les pido mil disculpas de todo corazón ;w;

Ahora si me despido dandoles como siempre y como nunca las gracias. Se les quiere un mundo, cuídense muchísimo, nos leemos en enero y ¡Que tengan unas Felices Fiestas y un Prospero Año Nuevo!

Bye Bye :3


	15. De regreso al pasado que odiamos

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XV  
**

 **Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Día 114**

Las tazas de café comenzaban a amontonarse en la mesa dejando rastros marrones en forma de aros que humedecían los papeles frente a ella. La mejor forma de suprimir sus ganas de dormir era manteniendo una sobredosis de esa humeante droga en su organismo. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había tomado, los parpados comenzaban a pesarle y las bolsas bajo los ojos se acentuaban conforme pasaban las horas.

El día de ayer, luego de despedirse de Sasuke y Akane, se pasó todo el día entre micro pipetas y tubos de ensayo. El laboratorio no era la cosa más moderna en las cinco naciones ninjas, pero tenía lo básico y con eso bastaba para que la pupila de Tsunade hiciera un poco de su famosa magia. Organizar los cultivos y repetir las pruebas era para Sakura casi un juego de niños. Pero no reparo en que le llevaría más tiempo del que tenía planeado y terminó por usar sus instalaciones casi a media noche, cuando el pueblo estaba sumergido en el silencio y las calles permanecían desoladas.

Estuvo tentada en regresar a la granja, pero le avergonzaba llegar a esas horas tan inoportunas. Masashi-dono seguramente dejaría en libertad un sermón improvisado que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Prefirió entonces permanecer en el centro de salud para cubrir el turno de la madrugada y de esa manera atender a los enfermos. Fue una buena idea después de todo. Estaban cortos de personal y la situación era bastante delicada.

La señal más evidente de que todo se está cayendo a pedazos durante una epidemia es cuando la morgue se queda sin espacio y las camas comienzan a sobrar. Sucumbir a la desesperación sería lo normal considerando la situación tan deplorable en que se encontraban aquellos aldeanos del país del Trueno. No obstante, por alguna extraña esperanza – que Sakura temía fuera por su oportuna llegada junto a la de Amai – todos, incluso los pacientes, mantenían la moral en alto pues estaban conscientes de que la cura cada vez estaba más cerca. Fue por esa razón que, luego de atender a los enfermos, le habilitaron a la Haruno una sala para que pudiera estudiar el caso con calma. Era una habitación pequeña, con un gran escritorio, una computadora y un sofá en una esquina. Éste tenía unas cuantas sabanas encima perfectamente dobladas. Amai había pedido que le llevaran lo necesario para que descansara un poco, pero no estaba en los planes de Sakura dormir mientras cientos de personas yacían convalecientes tres pisos por debajo de donde ella estaba. Cargaba con las ilusiones y esperanzas de muchos aldeanos, y no pretendía descansar hasta hacer al menos un progreso en aquel callejón sin salida.

Levantó los brazos sobre la cabeza permitiéndole a su columna estirarse hasta escuchar el lamento de sus huesos y articulaciones. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para relajar la tensión de su cuello mientras que el moño maltrecho que hizo con su cabello se tambaleaba como un reloj de péndulo. Llevó una mano a un flequillo travieso que se había escapado, colocándolo tras la oreja para que no estorbara mientras releía los resultados hematológicos de un puñado de pacientes. Se permitió bostezar como un oso hambriento y fue cuando llevaba a sus labios su taza número siete cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Pase – dijo Sakura parpadeando un par de veces impresionada por el tono áspero en el que se había transformado su voz.

La puerta rechinó con rudeza en la habitación. Sakura vio por el rabillo del ojo con indiferencias antes de volverse por completo hacia su nuevo invitado.

Usaba las mismas ropas de siempre. Pantalones grises que llegaban a mitad de la pierna, una camisa negra con su respectivo protector a nivel del pecho, la venda alrededor de la frente y su indispensable katana atada en el cinto a su espalda.

–Sasuke... – saludó Sakura parpadeando varias veces para estar segura de que era él y no una ilusión.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia ella con paso lento. Su entrecejo estaba naturalmente fruncido, pero en esta ocasión transmitía una sensación misteriosa. Sakura volvió a parpadear. Juraría haber visto un destello de culpa en sus ojos. Fue un brillo efímero, casi revelador, pero ella sabía que conocía pobremente a Sasuke como para andar haciendo deducciones con solo ver a esos abismales iris azabache.

–No pasaste la noche en casa de Masashi así que vine a saber cómo... – se interrumpió el pelinegro pensando mejor lo que estaba a punto de decir –, vine a que me mantengas al tanto de la situación.

Sakura formó una perfecta "o" con sus labios. Esperaba que su visita inesperada trajera un motivo distinto.

– Hemos estabilizado a la gran mayoría de los pacientes – regresó la vista de nuevo a su taza de café ocultando un deje de decepción en su voz –. Luego de la cena revisare los resultados de patología y los cultivos en el laboratorio.

–¿Has hecho algún avance? – su voz sonaba distante, como la de un extraño.

–Estamos cerca de encontrar la solución a todo esto – sentenció Sakura removiendo una caja de bolígrafos. Quería garabatear cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su mente dispersa –. No te preocupes, pronto volveremos a nuestra misión. Ya le notifiqué a Kakashi-sensei. Él está de acuerdo en que permanezcamos una semana hasta que todo se resuelva. Lamento si trabajo lento, pero hago todo lo que puedo por hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible.

–No te estoy forzando a irte si eso es lo que estás pensando, Sakura – le reprochó en un murmullo.

El primer trazo que hizo sobre el papel fue una línea gruesa y carente de pulso. Sakura mordió su lengua. Tergiversar las cosas y hacerlas parecer una tragedia eran viejas manías de su antiguo yo. Últimamente se estaba comportando como la niña inmadura y presumida que tanto detestaba. Puede que sea un mecanismo de defensa que estaba comenzando a reutilizar por culpa de Sasuke y su perfecta indiferencia, pero aun así debía calmarse. Hacerse la víctima o echarles la culpa a los demás no eran cosas de las que estaba dispuesta a retomar de su pasado.

–Disculpa – le dijo jugueteando con el bolígrafo.

Sasuke se removió a sus espaldas y carraspeo la garganta.

–Déjalo así. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos – se acercó a Sakura arrastrando ligeramente los pies al caminar. El aroma a metal y hierba buena la alteró cuando Sasuke se inclinó sobre su escritorio – ¿Qué otra cosa has encontrado sobre la peste? – le preguntó en su siseo

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Crees que hubo manipulación humana? – dijo acercándose demasiado a su rostro.

–Sin duda alguna – tartamudeó Sakura aguardando que el rubor apareciera tarde o temprano en sus mejillas, pero antes de que sus hormonas atentaran con desequilibrarla giró la cabeza y arqueó una ceja hacia el Uchiha – ¿Por qué lo insinúas?

–Tú lo sospechabas ayer luego de ver los resultados.

–Sí, tienes razón, pero no lo di por sentado – entrecerró los ojos hacia Sasuke – ¿Has encontrado algo? ¿Alguna pista?

–Solo señales sin sentido – generó un sonido de exasperación con los labios antes de erguirse y alejar la mirada de ella.

Sakura relajó los hombros.

–Es comprensible – dijo en un intento por restarle importancia –. El autor de todo esto debe ser alguien muy astuto. No dejaría huellas a la vista, puede que incluso obligue a sus perseguidores a que sigan una pista falsa – respiró hondamente antes de preguntar –: ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

–Atacar el problema desde la raíz – decretó con suma seriedad.

La pelirrosa giró la silla para verle cara a cara

–No estarás buscando al culpable tu solo ¿O sí?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–No esperaré tras un microscopio como tú, Sakura.

–No lo hagas, Sasuke – el mechón que había quedado tras su oreja ahora regresaba a su rostro luego de levantarse bruscamente de su silla –. Ya se le informó de la situación al Raikage. Ha enviado un equipo ninja especializado para investigar el asunto. Las personas en este pueblo son distintas a los shinobis de Kumogakure. Ellos, en cambio, no tienen un gran aprecio hacia ti, y mucho menos después de lo que hiciste en la cumbre de los Kage hace tres años – esto último lo dijo en un susurro temiendo que el pelinegro se alterara. No creía conveniente recordarle como le había amputado el brazo al Raikage ni el nulo afecto de aquellos ninjas hacia él –. Si se enteran que estás haciendo este trabajo por tu cuenta sospecharan de complicidad. Lo mejor será que mantengas tu estadía bajo perfil mientras solucionamos este lio.

–¿Quieres que me quede sin hacer nada? – largó Sasuke irascible.

–Al menos inténtalo – movió las manos impaciente.

El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

–No soy otro de tus pacientes al que tienes que cuidar.

–Esto es distinto, Sasuke.

–¿Qué tan distinto? – le retó.

–Solo quiero... – vaciló un instante regresando de nuevo su atención al bolígrafo entre sus manos –. Solo quiero que no te metas en problemas.

Sakura aguardo por su respuesta levantando la quijada para observarle. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero era la primera vez luego de tanto tiempo que pasaba más de un día sin él. Por lo general se la pasaban juntos, su extenso viaje y múltiples misiones se lo exigía. Y ahora que estaban distanciados, sentía nostalgia al verle. Sonaba contradictorio incluso masoquista, pero extrañaba verle caminar a su lado, despertar sabiendo que él estaría allí, aguardando pacientemente por ella cada mañana. No quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a echarle de menos.

–Debo irme – expuso Sasuke –, te dejare trabajar.

Sakura parpadeo de nuevo para ver cómo el pelinegro se alejaba hasta llegar a la puerta. Había olvidado el plan de Sasuke por distanciarse de ella. Mantener una conversación mayor a cinco minutos y que, por si fuera poco, se desviara a temas personales o triviales, rompía por completo las normas que seguramente el Uchiha se había establecido.

Vio como Sasuke colocaba su mano en el picaporte, pero antes de girarlo se volvió hacia la pelirrosa mostrando únicamente su perfil.

–Sakura.

Sintió como un escalofríos le recorrió la columna cuando escuchó su nombre proveniente de los labios del Uchiha.

–¿Si?

–¿Has podido dormir? – preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura volvió a tomar asiento.

–No mucho, es difícil conciliar el sueño cuando tienes tantas cosas por hacer – se encogió de hombros y entrecerró los ojos sin comprender – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sasuke regresó la vista a la puerta y la terminó de abrir.

–Descansa – fue su respuesta –. Necesitan que estés alerta. No valdrás nada si te quedas dormida en medio del escritorio. Procura no ser una molestia para ellos ¿quieres?

Y sin más que decir, desapareció de la habitación.

Sakura quedó con la boca abierta, preparada para contestarle con unas cuantas palabras que seguramente terminarían en una airada discusión.

Dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. No podía decir que estaba molesta, eso sería un calificativo pobre en comparación a la ira que surcaba sus venas. Bufó de pura exasperación y volvió a garabatear cosas sin sentido en el papel frente a ella mientras hacía muecas con la boca, farfullando palabras al azar. No podía entender que descabellado sentimiento le hacía extrañar a ese completo idiota.

Mientras seguía descargando su frustración sobre el pedazo de papel, la puerta volvió a abrirse, tomando a Sakura en uno de sus peores momentos.

–Oye, Sasuke ¿Puedes explicarme porque...? – soltó de improvisto, pensando que el Uchiha volvería a enfrentarle. Pero en vez de él, un anciano le regresaba la mirada con una ceja alzada. Sakura quedó con las palabras a medio terminar entre sus labios –. Masashi-dono...

–Lamento no ser el príncipe de tus pesadillas, mocosa – le refutó el hombre cerrando la puerta tras él –. Y déjame decirte que tienes un pésimo gusto cuando de hombres se trata.

–Masashi-dono – repitió Sakura ruborizándose ligeramente –. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No debería permanecer mucho tiempo en este lugar. Es muy peligroso, puede contagiarse.

El anciano hizo un movimiento de manos como si espantara a una mosca frente a él y tomó asiento en una silla justo al lado de la de Sakura.

–Soy inmune a dos cosas en esta vida, mocosa: a los invitados sorpresa y a esa ridícula peste. No te preocupes por este viejo gruñón, ya bastante trabajo tienes con ese pelotón de pacientes allá abajo.

Sakura hizo una mueca en desaprobación.

–No me termina por convencerme.

–¿Y quién dijo que estoy pidiendo tu permiso para quedarme?

La pelirrosa relajó los hombros y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano sin poder contener una risilla divertida.

–¿Es siempre tan testarudo, Masashi-dono?

–Hmp – ahora era el anciano él que se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada disgustado.

Sakura sonrió tenuemente. Regresó la vista hacia el dibujo abstracto que la rabia contra Sasuke le había hecho crear. Eran trazos aleatorios pero que a la final daban el aspecto de ser cientos de llamas negras que se alzaban sobre las letras de un informe que se había transformado en un papel totalmente inservible. Apartó el bolígrafo juntándolo con los demás y borró la alegría de su rostro.

–Escuché lo que le paso a su sembradío – silbó Sakura colocando por segunda vez el mechón rebelde de su rosado cabello tras la oreja –. Como lo siento.

–Deja de andarte lamentando por un puñado de coles inservibles – bramó Masashi en un tono de voz despreocupado –. Ya no se puede hacer más nada.

–Pero de ahora en adelante ya no tendrá que preocuparse por ningún tipo de ataques – le alentó Sakura dejando ver ese lado optimista que había perdido en los últimos días de viaje junto a Sasuke –. La peste nunca fue su culpa. Ya se está corriendo la voz entre los aldeanos. Pronto todos sabrán que esto fue un malentendido y que estuvieron inculpando a la persona equivocada.

El anciano entornó los ojos hacia los de la muchacha a su lado.

–Te dije que no te entrometieras en mis asuntos, mocosa.

–Lo sé, Masashi-dono – susurró con un deje de diversión sarcastica –, nos los dejó muy en claro la última vez que nos vimos.

–Hmp – volvió a refunfuñar afianzando el cruce de brazos sobre su pecho –. No has ido a la granja – continuo con la intención de cambiar de tema, al parecer no le agradaba que la conversación girara en torno a él –. Es un alivio no tener otra boca que alimentar, aunque Akane se ha vuelto más fastidiosa que de costumbre. Ahora tiene esa absurda idea de ser una medic-nin por tu culpa.

–¿De verdad? – dijo asombrada. Luego regresó su atención a los papeles sobre la mesa –. Lo lamento, Masashi-dono. Le prometo que pasare mañana a visitarle.

–No es una invitación.

–Puede enseñarme a hacer sus famosos dangos – le animó sin escuchar el malhumor que transmitió sus palabras –. Suena divertido ¿no le parece?

–No, no lo es.

–Oh vamos, Masashi-dono. Admita que me extraña aunque sea un poquito. Por algo vino a visitarme ¿cierto?

Escuchó como el anciano dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en una expiración ruidosa y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

–Mira, niña. Yo no hago visitas sociales, así que no te hagas ilusiones – Masashi se volvió hacia ella con su típico rostro molesto, aunque en esa ocasión su entrecejo estaba más fruncido que de costumbre –. He venido a hacerte una pregunta.

Aquello no sonaba a algo que le gustaría escuchar.

–¿Ocurre algo, Masashi-dono? – increpó Sakura inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender.

–Necesito que me aclares una duda.

–¿De que habla?

–¿Confías en el Uchiha? – dijo sin rodeos, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirrosa que abrió los ojos como platos –. Eres una mocosa muy torpe para mentir, y eso es bueno. Sabré si no me dices la verdad.

Los labios le temblaron cuando dijo:

–¿Por qué pregunta eso?

–No me agradan los Uchiha, y tu novio con ese asqueroso complejo de superioridad no es la excepción.

–¿Qué hizo Sasuke? – saltó Sakura. No se había dado cuenta pero uno de sus puños estaba temblando ligeramente.

–¿Debería haber hecho algo malo para este entonces? – inquirió Masashi arqueando una ceja

–No... Bueno... ¡No! Claro que no – tartamudeo desviando la mirada del anciano –. Sasuke es una buena persona...

–Estas dudando – increpó Masashi levantando el dedo índice para señalar el rostro inseguro que reflejaba Sakura.

–No lo estoy – se defendió con torpeza.

–Ya te dije que se cuándo mientes.

–Pero...

–No confías en él – sentencio Masashi colocándose en pie de golpe –. Ya me has dicho todo lo que tenía que saber.

El anciano hizo un movimiento hosco y le dio la espalda a la pelirrosa, pero antes de que saliera del recinto la voz chirriante de Sakura se alzó con fuerza renovadas.

–Se equivoca – dijo temblando de pies a cabeza. Su mentón estaba adherido a su pecho y sus manos se aferraban al borde de su camisa. No tenía el valor de mirar a Masashi directamente a los ojos, pero no podía permitirse que otra persona odiara a Sasuke. Él cargaba con demasiado rencor en sus hombros como para agregar otra mirada de desprecio a sus espaldas –. Él puede ser un completo idiota que no sabe mostrar sus sentimientos – balbuceó cerrando los ojos con fuerza –, puede hacerme enloquecer cada vez que ignora mis palabras, incluso cuando su pasado es la peor de las maldiciones que arrastra como una sombra tras él. Pero me ha demostrado que ya no es la misma persona vengativa de antes, ahora se preocupa por los demás a su manera, ha dejado de ser egoísta y piensa en el bienestar de otros – elevó la cabeza lentamente hacia el anciano frente a ella, esta vez, una mirada llena de determinación bañaba sus grandes ojos jades –. Creame cuando le digo que Sasuke es una buena persona.

Masashi guardo silencio por un par de segundos sosteniendo la mirada que Sakura le devolvía.

–Ese tonto debe de apreciarte mucho, niña. Y más cuando hablas así de él.

El comentario hizo que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara y desviara la mirada de nuevo a su propio regazo.

–No, no lo hace – susurró con las manos en puño.

De repente y sin previo aviso la mano de Masashi acaricio la coronilla de la cabeza de Sakura, y le dio unos golpecitos con la palma abierta. La pelirrosa parpadeo incrédula y observó al anciano sin comprender.

–Masashi-dono – dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par – ¿Ocurre algo?

–Nada – le tranquilizó mostrando una diminuta sonrisa ladeada en sus labios –. Solo acabo de darme cuenta de dos cosas.

–¿De qué se ha dado cuenta?

–Acabas de decirme la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo has mentido.

El anciano alejó la mano de su cabeza. Era la primera vez que le observaba de una manera tan dulce, casi paternal.

–¿Cuál es la verdad? – preguntó Sakura intrigada.

–Que confías en el Uchiha.

Por alguna extraña razón el corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho.

–¿Y la mentira?

Masashi termino de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Esa te toca descubrirla tu sola, mocosa.

* * *

 **Día 115**

Nadie se percataría de su fuga momentánea. Había dejado un Genjutsu imperceptible en la granja para que tanto el viejo Masashi como Akane no se cuestionaran su extraña desaparición. Era una ilusión bien trabajada que mostraba a un Sasuke aburrido leyendo el periódico en la soledad de su habitación. Consideraba que el espejismo era bastante creíble para que cualquier persona fuera engañada fácilmente, cualquiera menos para Sakura.

Ella no caería en ese tipo de trampa, era demasiado inteligente. Ninguna ilusión sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerla. Sasuke estaba al tanto de ello. Lo aprendió el otoño pasado cuando intento inmovilizarla en uno de sus más poderosos jutsus con tal de que no se entrometiera en su batalla contra Akaoshi, situación que no salió como lo planeado y las cosas terminaron por empeorar. Después de aquello Sasuke comprendió que la mente de Sakura no era un lugar fácil de domar, y aun lo mantenía como un recordatorio importante. Sin embargo en esta ocasión la suerte estaba a su favor pues la pelirrosa no dejaría a sus pacientes ni en un millón de años, por lo tanto no pasaría la noche en la casa de Masashi, así que con el Genjutus en la granja sería distracción suficiente.

Continúo caminando bajo el manto de la noche, atravesando la espesura del bosque por donde habían llegado hace un par de días atrás. Los soplidos del viento acariciaban sus mejillas y las estrellas titilaban opacas en el cielo a causa de la neblina que se escurría sobre su cabeza. Las circunstancias eran las idóneas para pasar desapercibido entre los ninjas de la Nube. Sasuke difícilmente podría toparse con alguno de ellos, o mejor dicho, era casi imposible que ellos se toparan con él.

El corto tiempo en que su pequeño equipo "Taka" permaneció activo – e incluso luego de su desintegración – Sasuke se abasteció de múltiples maniobras para evadir a rastreadores o espías que atentaban por descubrir su paradero. Todas muy útiles para pasar inadvertido entre las personas que intentaban asesinarlo y los que deseaban con su obstinada insistencia hacerle regresar de vuelta a Konoha.

Sasuke oscureció su semblante y dejó en libertad una sonrisa sarcástica. Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo volvería a las viejas andanzas.

El ruido de la cascada comenzó a intensificarse hasta convertirse en el único sonido de la noche. Llego a vislumbrar el claro luego de pasar unos cuantos árboles que separaban el sendero del rio. Lo único que interrumpía la tranquilidad que emanaba aquel lugar era la propia presencia de Sasuke que distorsionaba la sensación de paz que ese pequeño pedazo de naturaleza podía ofrecer.

Dio unos pasos más y se detuvo a admirar la caída de agua frente a él. Sakura había hecho lo mismo cuando llegaron a la aldea y rescataron a Akane de su mortal caída. Se dejó salpicar por el agua que se precipitaba hasta las filosas rocas en el final de la cascada. Esa imagen le obligo involuntariamente abordar el recuerdo de aquel otoño donde casi muere en manos de Akaoshi. Sasuke había memorizado cada detalle de ese día. Era la primera vez que veía a Sakura desde la guerra. Tres años sin saber de su paradero y de pronto ella aparece en medio de una cueva salvándole el pellejo... otra vez ¿Y cómo se lo agradeció Sasuke? Con otro intento fallido de asesinato.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza creyendo que así desaparecería el recuerdo de su mente, pero no fue tan fácil deshacerse de la imagen de Sakura tirada en el suelo en busca de aire para vivir. Las marcas que los dedos de él habían dejado sobre el cuello de la pelirrosa llego a sus ojos con una claridad que prefería desaparecer de su memoria. Tenía ojeras tatuadas alrededor de sus parpados permitiendo que sus jades resaltaran sobre su rostro pálido. Su chakra era pobre, por no decir escaso o prácticamente nulo. Lo había usado sin medida sobre las heridas que le había causado la primera pelea contra Akaoshi. Sakura no le importó perder todas sus energías con tal de mantenerlo con vida durante quien sabe cuántos días. Ella era capaz de dar la vida por los demás, incluso por alguien como él. Ese tipo de actos desinteresados le hacían sentir a Sasuke como un completo imbécil.

Concluyo que la única manera de alejar el torrencial de ideas y pensamientos que comenzaban a alterar su mente era alejarse de aquel lugar que arrastraba recuerdos ingratos y regresar a su verdadero objetivo de la noche.

Ajustó su katana en el cinto y dio un pulcro salto hacia la cumbre de la cascada. Aterrizo con la gracia de un felino sobre una roca a lo alto. El ligero aumento de adrenalina le obligo a enfocarse en el nuevo sendero que se dibujaba a su alrededor. Levantó la quijada y olfateo el aire hinchando sus pulmones. Estaba cerca, ya podía sentirlo.

Continúo su camino bajo una noche de luna nueva. La neblina persistía sobre su cabeza, sin embargo podía ver las estrellas en la bóveda celeste. Su tenue luz era la única señal que le indicaba la ubicación exacta en donde se encontraba, al igual que ese asqueroso olor que le escocia la nariz.

Marchó por al menos cinco minutos más junto al rio, luego se alejó de éste, preparándose para bajar una pequeña saliente rocosa oculta a su izquierda. Sasuke se detuvo a analizar la superficie. Era muy lisa y angulosa por lo que no le fue difícil deslizarse sobre la tierra, levantando un poco de ella mientras descendía hasta caer sobre un suelo blando y humedecido.

Estaba en una especie de fosa natural, poco profunda, desprovista de cualquier luz que las tenues estrellas en el cielo pudieran ofrecerles. La copa de los árboles se tensaba en las alturas entrelazándose unas con otras en una especie de tela de araña. Era en sí un lugar difícil de encontrar pero muy útil. La cercanía del rio proporcionaba el agua necesaria para cualquier necesidad. La posición de los árboles, y la forma improvisada en que la naturaleza diseñó aquella saliente, daban la impresión de estar en una cueva hermética. Si querías pasar desapercibido en un lugar a la intemperie, ese era el mejor sitio que encontrarías en la zona.

Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la fosa y respiro hondamente hasta percibir de nuevo el aroma a veneno que quemó sus pulmones. Como odiaba ese olor.

–Vaya, vaya – siseó una voz entre los árboles. Por simple instinto Sasuke dejo rodar los espirales del Sharingan en su ojo derecho. El sonido provino de las sombras a su derecha, en sentido noreste –, pero si es nada menos que nuestro querido Sasuke-kun.

Una silueta comenzó a relucir entre las tinieblas. Sus pasos resonaban en la fosa dejando un eco tenue en el ambiente. El cabello plateado brillo opacamente cuando termino por acercarse arrastrando los pies sobre la tierra humedecida. Sasuke frunció el ceño al distinguirlo. Esperaba jamás volver a ver esa cara en toda su vida.

–Sabía que tus asquerosos colmillos estaban metidos en todo este asunto.

Kabuto sonrió de medio lado dejando que sus ojos rasgados brillaran tras el cristal de sus lentes. Su piel seguía siendo escamosa e increíblemente pálida. Usaba un kimono con los colores clásicos de los seguidores de Orochimaru. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado seguía manteniendo su reacia lealtad hacia el hombre serpiente o, tal vez, le era difícil deshacerse de las viejas costumbres. De cualquier forma aquel sujeto seguía siendo el mismo animal rastrero que Sasuke alguna vez llego a conocer.

–Tardaste mucho en encontrarme – espetó Kabuto deteniéndose en medio de las sombras, lejos del alcance del Uchiha –, pensé que eras más astuto.

–Cuida esa lengua. Kabuto – bramó Sasuke canalizando chakra en su Rinnegan solo si las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control –. En nuestro último encuentro no terminaste muy cuerdo que digamos.

Kabuto se mofó.

–Eso fue obra de tu querido hermano Itachi, no tuya.

–Podemos cambiar de papeles si gustas.

Sasuke no pudo contener una sonrisa ladeada cuando Kabuto arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo. Estaba siendo precavido, mantenía una distancia prudencial y no le miraba directamente a los ojos.

–Algo me dice que no estás aquí buscando pelea, Sasuke-kun, de lo contrario ya me hubieras atacado.

–Quiero aclarar unas dudas primero, luego decidiré si debo o no matarte – sugirió el pelinegro moviendo su brazo para apartar la capa y dejar al descubierto la katana lista para ser desenfundada.

–Nunca te ha gustado el juego previo – se burló Kabuto con esa áspera voz viperina –, por lo general atacas sin esperar razones, aunque nunca llegabas a matar espontáneamente siempre dejas a tus presas moribundas en medio del campo de batalla, abandonándolas a su suerte. Ese siempre fue tu estilo, es lo que Orochimaru-sama más le fascinaba de ti. Tú creías que era un acto compasivo para con tus enemigos, pero muy en el fondo sabias que lo único que lograbas era prolongar su agonía. Todo un encanto debo admitir.

Sasuke llevó su mano vendada a la empuñadura de su espada y cerró el puño con fuerza.

–Tienes suerte de que he cambiado.

–Error – señaló en una mueca que mostró la mitad de su filosa dentadura –. Un asesino seguirá siendo un asesino, igual que un vengador siempre será un vengador. Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que nadie cambia.

–Si ese es el caso, no deberías tentar a la suerte – reconoció con fiereza.

–Ahí está el Sasuke-kun que conozco. Impaciente y amenazador – dejo en libertad una risilla jovial. Luego giro la cabeza a ambos lados de la fosa analizando el terreno antes de dirigirse de nuevo al Uchiha frente a él –. Si lo que quieres es una amistosa charla lo mejor será alejarnos de este lugar ¿no te parece? – movió su mano para alentar a Sasuke a que lo siguiera –. Ven, te invitare una bebida que seguro rechazaras.

Kabuto giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia una especie de pared de roca cercana a la saliente por donde Sasuke se había deslizado. Colocó una de sus escamosas manos sobre la superficie fría y su palma brilló en un haz de luz purpura que iluminó la fosa por una pequeña fracción de segundo. Ahora las piedras fueron suplantadas por una puerta de metal oxidado, estrecho y de aspecto deplorable. Sasuke le observó en silencio.

–Seguro sabías de mi pequeña guarida bajo el rio – observó Kabuto abriendo la puerta que libero un horrible alarido que resonó en la fosa, dentro solo había un pasillo con velas encendidas. Las paredes le resultaron muy familiares. Tenían el mismo aspecto de los escondites de Orochimaru. Sasuke le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva a Kabuto que aguardaba por él con la puerta abierta de par en par –. Vamos – le incitó con un movimiento de cabeza –, te sentirás como en casa.

El pelinegro hizo un movimiento con su capa y siguió el rastro de las pisadas que Kabuto había dejado sobre la tierra. Dejaron la oscuridad de la fosa en el momento en que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, desmaterializándose de nuevo en un Genjutsu.

Siguieron por un camino estrecho, con un par de puertas ubicadas aleatoriamente para que cualquier curioso sin sentido de supervivencia cayera en una trampa seguramente mortal. Kabuto se movía con petulancia y una tranquilidad mal fingida. Guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto mientras serpenteaba entre los pasillos para despistar a Sasuke. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió al pelinegro tomar nota mental de las grietas que rasgaban las paredes, la cantidad de lámparas dispersas en el camino, la distribución de las puertas, todo lo que le podía servir para escapar si la situación llegase a salir de control.

Luego de lo que pareció un cuarto de hora, lo condujo por fin hasta una recamara amplia tras una puerta de madera roída a mitad de un pasillo fuertemente iluminado. Dentro se exhibían instrumentos de laboratorio dispersos sobre mesas manchadas de líquidos viscosos y recipientes de contenido sospechoso. En las estanterías que cubrían las paredes se aglomeraban libros y pergaminos de diversos colores. Un par de máquinas de gran tamaño que se desplegaban en una esquina de la habitación que seguramente serían contenedores de algún proyecto repugnante del que Kabuto estaba metido. El olor ponzoñoso que había perseguido hasta ahora se sentía en el aire, estaba disfrazado con otros aromas pero no lo suficiente para distraer a Sasuke.

Continuaron caminando hasta un escritorio forrado en papeles y tubos de ensayo vacíos. Había una lámpara que proyectaba su luz sobre un cuaderno abierto de par en par. La bombilla irradiaba un calor desatinado. Debía de tener mucho tiempo encendido, tal vez Kabuto estaba en una profunda y larga sesión de estudio antes de la inoportuna llegada de Sasuke.

–Hogar dulce hogar – se burló el hombre serpiente alzando las manos para señalar todo a su alrededor.

–Debes estar muy seguro de que no te matare para que me traigas al corazón de tu guarida – apuntó Sasuke viendo como Kabuto tomaba asiento en una silla giratoria vacilando en el intento. El pelinegro sonrió –, o muy desesperado.

–Le he agarrado el gusto a esto – mintió mientras se colocaba en una posición que reflejara indiferencia –, ya sabes, vivir al límite, bajo la amenaza de la muerte. Es casi adictivo – cerró el cuaderno de notas que tenía expuesto bajo la luz de la lámpara con un fuerte golpe en seco y su facciones se endurecieron cuando volvió a hablar –. Creo que tu juego previo ha durado más de lo que tenía planeado, Sasuke-kun. Como ves, estoy muy ocupado y mi tiempo es más valioso de lo que imaginas.

Las espirales de su Sharingan dieron un perfecto giro sobre su iris carmesí para proyectar cierto aire de tensión en el ambiente. Kabuto tragó saliva.

–He venido a buscar respuestas – increpó Sasuke.

–Si quieres saber quién es el culpable de la dichosa peste que está asechando aquel pueblucho ridículo esta frente a ti – se señaló a él mismo con arrogancia –. Ya te ahorre el innecesario trabajo de investigador privado. Puedes dar por concluida tu búsqueda.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y liberó una sonrisa carente de felicidad.

–Lo sé, Kabuto... Siempre lo he sabido.

Kabuto comprimió la mandíbula y contrajo los músculos de su cuello con vehemencia. Aunque su cuerpo denotaba tranquilidad y desasosiego comenzaba a transpirar en abundancia. Sasuke le observó con frialdad. Había logrado asustarlo. Kabuto temía que en cualquier momento lo atacara en venganza contra los aldeanos. Sasuke no se precipitaría a hacer un movimiento en contra de él, el verlo inquieto en la silla era una vista demasiado interesante como para arruinarla con un despliegue de su katana sobre su garganta.

–Me intriga saber cómo has llegado a tan interesante deducción. Fui muy meticuloso al cubrir mis huellas ¿sabes? Por algo culpe al viejo de la granja e hice creer a todos en la aldea que la peste era obra de él – dijo Kabuto elevando la comisura de su labio en una escueta sonrisa –. Todo era bastante creíble, pero nunca me detuve a pensar que alguien como tu llegaría a fastidiar mis planes.

–Fuiste más evidente de lo que piensas – le espetó Sasuke sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición –. El rio está contaminada desde el inicio de la cascada, lejos de la granja de Masashi – explicó con cautela –. Lo sé porque cuando llegamos a la aldea probé el agua de debajo del puente y era exactamente igual a la del rio que pasa por el pueblo, haciendo imposible que la causa de la peste sea culpa del viejo. El ganado que murió nunca fue el origen de la enfermedad sino sus primeras víctimas – controlo la necesidad de activar su Rinnegan cuando la impotencia se rego sobre sus venas –. Uno de tus repugnantes experimentos debió salir mal y contaminantes el rio como consecuencia de tu total incompetencia.

–¿Por qué crees que no fue un acto intencional? – dijo en un intento por sonar divertido.

–El sembradío de Masashi lo quemaste tú, Kabuto. Ese despreciable olor ponzoñoso que despides tú y Orochimaru estaba en la tierra quemada – hizo una mueca de disgusto con los labios –. Aun percibo esa asquerosa esencia en este lugar.

–¿Debo sentirme insultado? – se cacareo unos segundos y pasó una mano por su largo cabello plateado –. No termino de comprender porque crees que no hice todo este teatro a propósito. Ver sufrir a la gente es un pasatiempo que disfruto, Sasuke-kun.

–Ciertamente – asintió –, pero sabias que Masashi era uno de los principales comerciantes en el pueblo, lo supe luego de interrogar a los aldeanos. Asumiste entonces que la cosecha debió ser regada con el agua del rio, por lo tanto estaba contaminada. Necesitabas eliminarla antes de que el viejo vendiera toda su siembra, y de esa forma erradicarías cualquier posibilidad de contagiar la enfermedad por otras vías. Quemar la siembra fue un acto burdo pero a la vez inteligente. Nadie sospecharía que alguien ajeno a la aldea se molestaría en destruir un puñado de coles, todo lo contrario, creerían que un par de vándalos se organizaron para asaltar la granja en busca de una sana y merecida venganza.

Kabuto dejó caer por completo su espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla.

–Vaya, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan misericordioso – ironizó.

–O tan idiota – el interpelado arrugo el entrecejo y Sasuke volvió a sacar una sonrisa socarrona –. Al parecer Itachi hizo un buen trabajo lavando tu cerebro. Ahora solo eres la mitad de repugnante que hace tres años atrás.

–Que halagador – llevó una mano hacia una taza que descansaba en el escritorio y sirvió un líquido que se alejaba de cualquier bebida corriente que Sasuke conocía –. Imagino que esa fue la razón por la cual sabías que era yo y no Orochimaru-sama. Él, en cambio, dejaría a todos los aldeanos morir lentamente.

–No precisamente – le corrigió –. Siempre fuiste más apegado a la experimentación con enfermedades que Orochimaru, él se mantiene alejado de cualquier cosa que pudiera acortar su mugrienta vida. Tú, por otro lado, prefieres jugar a ser Kami a tu manera. Alterar genomas y crear armas biológicas son tus verdaderos pasatiempos.

El hombre serpiente estuvo a punto de beber pero detuvo su taza a medio camino y entrecerró los ojos hacia el Uchiha sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

–¿Cómo sabes que hubo manipulación en las bacterias que están en el rio?

–Tengo mis fuentes – le cortó Sasuke.

Kabuto guardo silencio mientras estudiaba el rostro de Sasuke con la mano aprisionando la pequeña taza de porcelana. Luego mostro su filosa dentadura en una mueca retorcida.

–Veo que la niña es muy talentosa – dijo por fin en un siseó que tomó desprevenido a Sasuke. Kabuto se deleitó por el ligero sobresalto en el rostro del pelinegro y por primera vez en toda la conversación relajó los hombros –. La última vez que la vi era toda una belleza de dieciséis años que aspiraba a ser la mejor medic-nin de su época. He escuchado rumores de que ahora es una mujer encantadora ¿Tu que me puedes decir al respecto, Sasuke-kun?

El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y sus cejas estuvieron a punto de juntarse en una perfecta línea negra.

–Algo me dice que ella está a solo horas de encontrar una cura para la peste – continuo Kabuto al no recibir respuesta –. Es muy dedicada en su trabajo ¿no lo crees? Debería hacerle una visita para conocer sus nuevas dotes.

–No la metas en esto.

–Le has agarrado cariño ¿eh?

El sonido de una maquina en alguna parte del laboratorio se activó dejando un ligero zumbido que interrumpió el silencio impuesto por ambos hombres. La atmosfera se tornó demasiado tensa, al punto de poder cortarse con solo blandir la espada de Sasuke.

–Sé que ambos están de misión juntos – regresó Kabuto jugando con el contenido de su taza –, tal vez hayas sacado provecho a la situación como lo hacías con las concubinas que Orochimaru-sama te enviaba cuando eras tan solo un mocoso vengativo. Algo me dice que es una chica fácil, y más aún cuando su enfermizo amor por ti la llevo a hacer tantas estupideces en el pasado. Debes tenerla muy bien amaestrada para que siga persiguiéndote por todos lados como una zorra en celo. Me pregunto qué tan desesperada debe de estar ahora para seguir creyendo que hay algo bueno dentro del gran Sasuke Uchiha...

Ya había desenvainado su katana cuando se precipito hacia Kabuto en un ágil movimiento que el hombre serpiente no pudo leer. Dejó que el filo de su espada descansara sobre la escamosa garganta de aquel despreciable sujeto mientras que su brazo vendado preparaba un Chidori Nagashi apuntando directamente al hombro izquierdo de Kabuto. El Rinnegan en su ojo se activó en un perfecto desfile de aros negros en un fondo gris amenazador.

–Si aprecias tus brazos será mejor que jamás vuelvas a hablar de Sakura de esa manera – susurro Sasuke destilando veneno en sus palabras –. Jamás.

Kabuto dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

–¿Es una amenaza? – le retó.

–Más bien una recomendación – se permitió cortar la fina piel de la garganta de Kabuto dejando que un hilo de sangre escapara de la herida para luego deslizarse sobre la hoja de la katana –. Puede que cambie de opinión y elija tu cabeza de serpiente en cambio.

El sonido gutural que escapó de la seca garganta de Kabuto dejó una extraña vibración en la espada del pelinegro.

–¿Qué harás conmigo ahora, Sasuke-kun? – no se escuchaba alterado sino más bien tranquilo y analítico – ¿Buscaras la forma más creativa de matarme o puedo escoger entre el catálogo de jutsus oculares que tienes bajo la manga? Preferiría pasar por alto el Izanami, me dejo un fuerte dolor de cabeza la última vez.

–Es bueno que estés consientes de tu debilidades – expresó iracundo.

–Oh no, Sasuke-kun. No te confundas, yo no soy débil. Pero sé cuándo las cartas no están a mi favor. No estoy en condiciones para pelear en este momento, sin embargo tú tienes el deseo de matar inyectado en esos hermosos Dōjutsu.

Mantuvo la katana sobre el cuello de Kabuto por un par de segundos antes de alejarse de él con movimientos lentos, eliminando la amenaza del Sharingan y Rinnegan de sus ojos en un profundo parpadeo.

–Suena muy tentador asesinarte en este momento – llevó la espada de nuevo a su lugar y se alejó del Kabuto dándole la espalda –, pero no lo hare.

–Interesante – dijo el hombre mientras observaba la inestabilidad en los movimientos de Sasuke –. Primero tú extraña charla sobre mi doble moral y ahora este arrebato de cólera que antes hubiera significado mi muerte instantánea – formó una sonrisa sádica en sus labios y limpió la herida de su cuello con la yema de su dedo anular –. Sakura te ha vuelto más blando, Sasuke-kun. Nunca antes habías desechado la posibilidad de matar a un enemigo que odias eternamente. Esa niña debe de tener sus encantos.

Sasuke giró sobre los talones y mostro su perfil bañado en ira reprimida.

–Creo que no te ha quedado claro mi última advertencia.

–Está bien, está bien – le calmó Kabuto moviendo las manos en son de paz. Lucia más tranquilo que al principio de la conversación, como su vida no corría peligro podía darse la libertad de bajar la guardia –. Haz montando un increíble y dramático espectáculo, perdería su esencia si lo vuelves a repetir – dejó la taza (que sorpresivamente había sobrevivido al ataque previo de Sasuke) sobre la mesa –. Ahora dime la verdadera razón por la que has venido aquí. No creo que sea para entregarme ante las autoridades como un noble ninja que sirve a su nación, ese es muy al estilo de Konoha. Sería muy aburrido.

Sasuke terminó de guardar la katana deslizándola sobre su vaina.

–Necesito información.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la daré con tanta fácilmente?

–Estoy intentando hacerlo por las buenas – dijo Sasuke bajando los niveles de su enfado, lo suficiente para que su voz no transmitiera su impaciencia e irritación –. No me costaría trabajo entrar a tu mente y arrancarte los recuerdos que necesito.

–Vaya que has jugado mucho con ese Sharingan. Para poder llegar a lugares tan profundos en la mente humana debes de haberte inventado una nueva forma de tortura – se burló Kabuto y volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldar de la silla –. Pero no terminas por convencerme. Necesitaras más que una amenaza para hacerme hablar. Debo alertarte que soy un hombre de gustos complejos, cualquier cosa que vayas a ofrecerme piénsala con detenimiento. Ya me has hecho perder bastante tiempo con todo este circo, necesito volver a...

–Te dejare en libertad – le interrumpió abruptamente mientras le devolvía la mirada ausente de cualquier amenaza –. No te delatare ante Konoha ni Kumogakure. Estarás impune ante la ley, te ayudare a destruir este laboratorio, borrare tus huellas en este país para que puedas escapar sin que nadie te persiga.

Kabuto cerró sus labios entreabiertos. Pasó una mano por su barbilla y la acaricio pensativo. La propuesta le interesaba, de eso no cabía duda.

–¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa para hacerme salir de mi madriguera? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que no estas aliado con esos ninjas de la Nube o con ese viejo Masashi que tanto idolatras?

–Sabes muy bien que trabajo solo.

–La respuesta correcta es otra, Sasuke-kun – increpó Kabuto entornado los ojos ambarinos hacia los del pelinegro –. Kumogakure te odia. Ahora que lo pienso tu fama no es muy buena por esta región. Desmembrar al Raikage no es algo de lo que enorgullecerse – dio por primera vez un sorbo a su bebida deleitándose con el sabor del líquido violáceo que se derramó por la comisura de su labio –. Admito que esos fastidiosos ninjas de la Nube han estado tras mis huellas desde esta mañana – consintió con cierto desagrado –. Son buenos rastreadores. Temía que por fin me habían encontrado pero es un alivio que tú hayas aparecido en su lugar.

–Entonces estas al tanto que no puedes escapar de aquí sin ayuda – le alentó Sasuke –. Si llegaras a colocar un pie fuera de esta zona te encontraran de inmediato, y desearas haber muerto bajo mis creativas forma de asesinato en vez de la inclemencia del país del Trueno.

La gota de aquel líquido violeta descendió hasta la línea de su quijada y Kabuto la limpio con la manga de su kimono. Hubo un silencio prolongado, donde los dos hombres sostenían las miradas con gran intensidad.

–Debes estar muy desesperado para hacer este acuerdo, y más ahora que sigues ese extraño principio de redención divina – los ojos ámbar del hombre serpiente se entrecerraron al tiempo en que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como una cascabel –. Existe algo que te distingue de entre los demás shinobis, Sasuke-kun. Tú eres un hombre de palabra. Siempre lo has sido. Me da curiosidad... ¿Qué te está obligando a romper tu promesa de ser una mejor persona? No será tal vez por...

–¿Quieres el trato o no? – le cortó alzando la voz con rudeza.

Kabuto sonrió maliciosamente.

–Veo que no has cambiado, Sasuke-kun. Sigues siendo el mismo vengador de siempre, un asesino desalmado y un shinobi que siempre traicionara a su aldea por motivos egoístas – Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza. Kabuto se frotó las manos, cruzo las piernas y continúo con energías renovadas –. Bien, me has convencido. Soltar la lengua por un poco de información siempre es mejor que perder la cabeza o ser perseguido por las cinco naciones.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era necesario. Dejar en libertad a Kabuto era un precio pequeño que pagar, era la única manera de enmendar sus errores...

–Necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas de un hombre al que traicionaste – sentencio Sasuke con la mirada fija en los ojos rasgados de su interlocutor.

El hombre serpiente hizo un gesto mordaz con las manos.

–Debes de ser más específico, Sasu...

–El proyecto _Eien_ – le interrumpió severo. Kabuto frunció el entrecejo y donde antes se dibuja un rostro sagaz ahora se proyectaban las líneas de la ira. Esa era la respuesta que Sasuke esperaba. Ambos sabían que la conversación se dirigía a turbios recuerdos de un hombre despreciable. Giró lo suficiente para mostrar su rostro endurecido por la furia –. Necesito que me hables de tu hermano.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz año, gente bonita! :D

Espero que la pasaran súper bien en sus vacaciones decembrinas. Los extrañe bastante, eso de publicar cada 15 días es medio triste pero será lo mejor por ahora. Como veran he regresado con fuerzas renovadas este nuevo año y que mejor forma de terminar el día que actualizando esta historia :) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (disculpen la espera .w.), las semanas pasadas adelante lo que pude y este fue uno de los resultados :D ¡Taraan! Este capítulo y otro a futuro serán así: mitad Sasuke, mitad Sakura. Nuestros dos tortolos tienen sus secretos bien guardados y seguirán siendo secretos por unos cuantos capítulos más, jeje.

Me despido como siempre dandole las gracias por todo, por darme esta grandiosa oportunidad, por el inmenso apoyo, incluso cuando soy nueva en la página y este es mi primer Fic ustedes se encargan de sobrecargarme de ánimos para seguir escribiendo. De verdad, muchas gracias. Besos y abarazos, cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	16. El desconsuelo del Cerezo

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XVI  
**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Día 116**

Anotó un par de cosas en la tabla que llevaba consigo sin quitar la vista del paciente que yacía sobre la cama. Era un hombre menudo, de piel morena y ojo cetrinos – rasgos clásicos de los aldeanos del país del Trueno – que se removía incomodo entre las ásperas y viejas sabanas. Aún persistía ciertas molestias al sentarse o moverse y los síntomas no habían desaparecido del todo pero, en términos clínicos, estaba en mejor condición que los días anteriores, al igual que la gran mayoría de los pacientes del lugar. El riguroso tratamiento que planificaron los cuidadores junto a Sakura y Amai estaba marchando como lo planeado o incluso mejor de lo que esperaban. Sonaría apresurado proclamar la situación como un éxito rotundo, sin embargo ya podían darse el lujo de relajar los hombros y considerar que las personas infectadas estaban fuera de peligro.

Sakura alejó la tabla colocándola de nuevo dentro de un sobre metálico que guindaba a un lado de la camilla y volvió a sonreírle a su paciente. Ante el silencio expectante el hombre volvió a acomodarse entre la montaña de almohadas en su espalda con un deje de nerviosismo.

–¿Y bien, Haruno-san? – tartamudeo – ¿Ya puedo salir de aquí?

–Ha mejorado muchísimo. Lo dejaremos en observación por un par de días más, solo por precaución – llevó una mano hacia la del paciente donde un fino tubo plástico conectaba su cuerpo a una bolsita de suero sobre la cabecera –. No se preocupe, Kyo-san. Pronto podrá regresar a casa.

La ilusión brillaba en los grandes ojos ambarinos del hombre.

–¿Podre ver a mi hijo?

–Todo volverá a ser como antes.

–Oh, gracias, Haruno-san – le devolvió la sonrisa y colocó su mano libre sobre el dorso de la de Sakura. Su voz sonó quebradiza por la felicidad que conjuntamente empapaba sus parpados – No sabe lo feliz que me hace. Por favor, dígame ¿Cómo se lo puedo agradecer?

–Prométame que se portara bien y que tomara todos sus medicamentos sin excepción ¿está bien? – arqueó una ceja en señal de advertencia.

El sujeto dejo escapar una carcajada y terminó por asentir vigorosamente. Sakura intercambio otras palabras con el paciente previo a su salida del cubículo. Arrastró la cortina de color verde que escondió la camilla sin poder borrar la felicidad de su rostro.

–¿Siempre sonríes sola? – llamó una voz a su lado.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuadrando los hombros y giró sobre sus talones para ver al muchacho que llegaba desde la camilla contigua.

–Amai.

Vestía pulcramente, con el uniforme de Kumogakure en perfecto orden y la inmaculada bata blanca arremangada hasta la mitad del brazo. El cabello castaño caía hacia el lado izquierdo de su frente donde el protector de su aldea resplandeció tenuemente cuando inclino su cabeza para apreciar a Sakura.

–Estas feliz – dedujo curvando la comisura de su labio –. Has hecho un buen trabajo con todos los aldeanos, Sakura.

–Estaríamos dando vueltas en círculos si no fuera por ti – se adelantó a agregar la aludida encogiéndose de hombros avergonzada –. Lo importante es que ya todos están fuera de peligro.

–Y el pueblo te lo agradece.

El rubor no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas. Amai escondió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y le hizo señas a Sakura para que le acompañara por el pasillo.

–Ven. Tienes cara de necesitar un café bien cargado.

Se encogió de hombros sin poder borra la pena de su rostro y marchó a su lado entre las demás piezas que se esparcían a ambos lados del camino. Estaba consciente de que tenía un muy mal aspecto. La noche anterior pudo dormir un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para borrar las oscuras ojearas y la palidez de su cara. Se colocó un poco de maquillaje antes de salir de la habitación que le habían proporcionado en el centro de salud. A decir verdad fue un pobre intento por encubrir su cansancio, sin embargo cada minuto de desvelo valió la pena. El problema de mayor relevancia había sido controlado. La peste dejaría de azotar esas tierras y quedaría como un recuerdo fraudulento de una extraña primavera. Pero existía otro problema que aún no estaba resuelto y que Sakura desconocía por completo. El avance de la investigación en las afueras de la aldea era un total misterio, un misterio que comenzaba a alimentar la curiosidad de una joven pelirrosa.

Cruzaron una esquina al final del pasillo donde terminaban las camillas y comenzaba la central de enfermería. Sakura observó de reojo cuando Amai se detuvo en el pasillo para tomar dos tazas de café que le ofrecía la mujer regordeta del departamento de epidemiología. Las dudas y la curiosidad le carcomían como una plaga que arrastraba dentro de sus venas y no conocía a otra persona en toda la aldea que pudiera darle aunque sea una pista sobre lo que estaba sucediendo más que su viejo compañero de guerra.

–Amai – llamó su atención mientras este le entregaba la taza a rebosar de aquel líquido café – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Seguro – dijo Amai ausentemente agradeciéndole a la mujer con una reverencia que Sakura imitó antes de seguir su camino –. Dime ¿Que necesitas?

La pelirrosa jugó con los bordes de su taza antes de aventurarse a averiguar:

–¿Me preguntaba si sabes algo sobre la investigación que están llevando allá afuera?

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Amai vacilando con torpeza, manteniendo su atención en el pasillo sin ventanas por donde caminaban.

–¿Cómo va el trabajo de investigación con los rastreadores de la Nube?

–Creo que bien – respondió escuetamente dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Sakura no se sintió complacida con la respuesta. Algo estaba sucediendo.

–¿Han podido encontrar al culpable de la peste? – insistió.

–No lo sé – dijo Amai encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Estas evadiendo la pregunta? – formó una mueca de disgusto con sus labios –. Dime la verdad, Amai.

El muchacho se vio derrotado cuando descendió los hombros con fuerza.

–Lo lamento, Sakura – se detuvo en medio del pasillo y le regresó una mirada de soslayo –, pero no puedo hablar de eso.

Por algún motivo no le sorprendió esa respuesta, es más, la estaba esperando.

–¿Qué sucede? – exigió en voz baja sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Amai dudó un par de segundos. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo aparentando desasosiego cuando un grupo pequeño de personas que pasaban por allí se perdían en el puesto de enfermería que habían dejado atrás. Aguardo un instante y regresó la vista a Sakura una vez estuvieron solos. La pelirrosa tuvo que controlar el impulso de dar un saltito de impresión cuando los ojos de Amai encontraron los suyos. No había notado hasta ahora que tenía un par de esferas teñidas en un profundo color negro azabache… un negro abismal igual a los de Sasuke.

–No lo tomes a mal – se adelantó a decir en un intento por amortiguar sus siguientes palabras e hizo un último escaneo al pasillo bajando el tono de voz hasta transformarlo en un murmullo –, pero los de inteligencia no te tienen mucha confianza y me pidieron que bajo ninguna circunstancia te suministrara información sobre el estatus de su investigación.

–¿Por qué? – farfulló luego de recuperarse del sobresalto que los ojos de Amai hicieron en ella – ¿Lo dicen porque Sasuke es mi compañero de viaje? ¿Sospechan de él?

–Siempre sospecharan de él, Sakura – recalcó con tristeza.

Frunció el entrecejo al punto en que sus cejas estuvieron a punto de juntarse para formar una perfecta línea rosada.

–Él ha cambiado, es una mejor persona.

–Y te creo, de verdad que sí – intervino Amai para dejarle entender que estaba de su lado –. Pero ningún shinobi de la Nube aprecia a Sasuke. Todos seguirán recordándolo como un traidor y un vengador. Es una suerte que llegaran a una aldea alejada de Kumogakure, de lo contrario lo encarcelarían en un calabozo solo por diversión morbosa. Y por si eso fuera poco lo someterían a algo que ellos les gusta llamar justicia "igualitaria".

Sakura abrió los labios con indignación una vez hubo llegado a la conclusión de lo que aquella frase significaba.

–Eso es una barbaridad – expuso entre dientes –. Sasuke perdió un brazo también ¿Qué mayor igualdad que esa?

Amai se encogió de hombros.

–Si hubiese sido a manos del Raikage la cosa sería distinta.

–¡Vaya justicia!

–Tienes que comprender que la gran mayoría de Kumogakure son personas resentidas, y más si alguien ha maltratado a uno de los suyos.

–Sigue siendo una total y completa locura – recalcó Sakura encolerizada.

Amai arqueó una ceja.

–¿Estas molesta?

Sakura se cruzó de brazos evitando mostrar una mueca que afirmara la pregunta de Amai.

–Solo me gustaría hacerles ver a los de Kumogakure que Sasuke es una mejor persona de lo que ellos piensan – su voz disminuyó en intensidad conforme la frase llegaba a su fin. Era impresionante como a estas alturas seguía defendiéndolo a toda costa, incluso después de lo que él le había hecho en las últimas semanas.

–No puedes cambiar la manera de pensar de todos, Sakura.

Regresó de nuevo la vista a su taza de café que había perdido parte de su calidez.

–Tienes razón – inquirió derrotada, con una sonrisa triste entre los labios y la mirada perdida en las ondas del líquido espumoso entre sus manos –. No tengo el poder de convencimiento de Naruto. Nadie creería en mis palabras.

–Yo sí lo hago – murmuró Amai regresándole la mirada otra vez.

Sakura parpadeo anonadada hacía él.

–Gracias – le respondió en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Amai dejó ver su perfecta dentadura en una amplia sonrisa, forzando a Sakura a admirarle con detalle y fue de esa manera que pudo notar las diferencias.

El iris de Amai era sin lugar a dudas una perfecta esfera oscura sobre un fondo blanco perlado que emanaba calidez y amabilidad entre cada parpadeo. La mirada de Sasuke era distinta. Cuando sus Dōjutsu estaban ausentes el color de sus ojos mostraba un denso azabache que eclipsaba toda la pupila otorgándole un aura sombría, misteriosa, enigmática. Cada vez que Sakura se topaba con esos ojos su corazón latía con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento pudiera saltar de su pecho. Sus piernas temblaban y un hormigueo recorría su columna hasta acabar en la base de su cabeza haciéndola perder la cordura. No existía otra mirada que la alterara de esa manera más que los ojos de Sasuke.

–Sabes – continúo Amai rascándose la nuca con un deje de nerviosismo luego de un silencio que se había vuelto incomodo –, mañana es el Festival de primavera. Todos están muy emocionados y más ahora que conseguimos curar la peste.

–Oh, lo había olvidado – dijo Sakura bajando de la nube en la que se había montado inconscientemente.

–N-no es gran cosa – tartamudeo el joven mirando con nerviosismo a sus pies –. Es simplemente una celebración que hacemos cada 28 de marzo, ya sabes, como el Hanami pero sin los cerezos.

Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada.

–¿Mañana es 28 de marzo?

–Si – sonaba extrañado cuando agregó –: ¿No lo sabias?

–Cuando estás tan enfrascada en tu trabajo se te pasan los días por alto – llevó por primera vez la taza de café a sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo a su contenido.

–¿Es una fecha importante?

–No realmente – dijo con indiferencia. Saboreó el café que descendía por su garganta antes de preguntar de forma casual –: ¿Iras al festival?

–Bueno – Amai volvió a ponerse nervioso –, primero quería saber si tenías planeado algo que hacer mañana en la noche.

–Pensaba quedarme un tiempo más. Quiero ayudarlos en lo que pueda antes de partir – señaló al pasillo que habían dejado atrás –. Si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre, no tengo problema en cubrir tu turno.

–En realidad tenía otra idea en mente – ahora su rostro estaba incendiado en un color rojo brillante.

–¿De qué habas?

–Veras... – dejó sobre una mesa de madera, cerca de donde estaban, la taza de café que tentaba con caerse en cualquier momento de sus dedos tembloroso –, me preguntaba si… me preguntaba si querías ir al Festival de Primavera… mañana… conmigo.

Sakura quedo con los labios entreabiertos, pestañeando más de la cuenta.

–A-Amai… – fue lo único coherente que pudo responder.

–No lo tomes como una cita si no quieres – se apresuró a corregirse él mismo volviendo a colocar la mano tras la nuca y desviando la mirada al suelo.

–Eres muy dulce Amai… – susurro Sakura preparada para negar la invitación de manera cordial pero se detuvo a media frase.

¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Qué le impedía divertirse un poco? Llevaba de misión por casi cuatro meses sin descaso, una noche que pasara fuera de servicio no alteraría el transcurso de su viaje y si tenía algo de suerte podría despejar un poco la mente. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

–Entenderé si no quieres ir – le tranquilizó Amai ocultando su desilusión.

–Me encantaría a ir contigo al Festival – respondió en una tímida sonrisa.

El joven medic-nin abrió los ojos entornándolos a los de Sakura.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro, será divertido.

–Vaya, eso es excelente – el muchacho no sabía cómo manejar tanta felicidad más que hacer movimientos incoherentes con su mano en busca de la taza de café –. Te veré mañana al anochecer en la fuente ¿te parece? – Sakura asintió con un deje de duda que oculto en una sonrisa –. Nos vemos mañana.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Nos vemos mañana.

Aun cuando Amai desapareció por la puerta de la central de enfermería la sensación de culpa no se disipó del pecho de Sakura. Era un sentimiento extraño, como si estuviera traicionando a alguien por el simple hecho de tomar una decisión tan trivial como aquella. Tal vez ir al festival no era una buena idea después de todo.

…

Era medio día cuando salió hacia la calle principal con la intención de relajarse y recordar cómo se veía el sol. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que llevaba recluida dentro del edificio por más de tres días. Aun le debía a Masashi-dono una visita a la granja para preparar unos deliciosos dangos, aunque la estaba prolongando a propósito, no se encontraba de ánimos para hablar de nuevo con Sasuke, y temía que si se volviera a topar con él terminaría por lanzarle el repertorio de insultos que la última vez se había reservado.

Alzó los brazos sobre la cabeza y dejo que los rayos del sol la rociaran con su sutil calidez. Era un lindo día como para no detenerse un momento a admirar las suaves nubes danzando en un cielo azul celeste. Las personas que caminaban por la calle lucían renovadas, vigorizantes. En la boca de todos estaba el tema del dichoso festival del día de mañana, los reparativos, las actividades recreativas, la comida y demás. También parloteaban, en menor proporción – pero con igual grado de importancia –, sobre el rumor de la cura de la peste que poco a poco iba tomando más fuerza. Sin importar el tópico que se desarrollara en las conversaciones de los aldeanos sus resplandecientes sonrisas llegaban a ser una especie de alegría contagiosa que alcanzo al rostro de Sakura.

De alguna extraña manera todo en aquel lugar le recordaba a su aldea natal, Konoha. Su gente vivaz y alegre, los niños correteando por las calles, los cariñosos pacientes que agradecían su esfuerzo con una sonrisa genuina. Eso la llevo a pensar en sus muy queridos amigos ¿Qué sería de la vida de ellos? ¿Cómo estaría Naruto? ¿Qué tan terrible debía ser la vida de la pobre Hinata luego de casarse con el ninja más torpe de toda la aldea de la Hoja? ¿E Ino? Supo hace poco que fue ascendida a un puesto importante en la sección de inteligencia de Konoha. También estaba el importantísimo anuncio de Shikamaru que estaba a pocos meses de su boda con Temari ¿Y que había de Tenten? ¿Cómo le iría Lee? ¿Estarán todos bien? Nunca había durado tanto tiempo sin ver a sus viejos compañeros. Antes se los encontraba muy seguido en el Hospital Central luego de revolcarse en una misión suicida que luego recordarían como una anécdota súper divertida.

Todo el aire que había llevado hasta sus pulmones lo dejo escapar de golpe permitiéndole a uno de sus flequillos rosados revoloteara sobre su frente. Vaya que la nostalgia la estaba atacando con gran ahínco esos últimos días. Eso de andar melancólica y decaída se estaba tornando en una costumbre que preferiría evitar, después de todo era un día demasiado hermoso como para andar cabizbaja. Sus amigos seguramente darían lo mejor de sí mismos si estuvieran en su lugar.

Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y colocó los brazos en jarra aprobando su propia moción mental.

– _Siempre positiva, Sakura_ – se dijo en sus pensamientos –. _Este es un gran día y nada podrá arruinar tus ánimos. Shanaro._

Y como si el destino quisiera ponerla a prueba, una voz chirriante cerca de un puesto de fruta exclamó su nombre con gran entusiasmo.

–¡Sakura-san!

La aludida coloco una mano en forma de visera sobre sus ojos para protegerlos del sol y los entrecerró para enfocar una pequeña mota rosada que corría hasta donde estaba.

–¡Akane! – formó una genuina sonrisa de oreja a oreja una vez la reconoció. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a esa pequeña traviesa de cabellos rizados y aunque era poco tiempo el que llevaba conociéndola, le había agarrado un cariño tremendo.

Akane se adelantó dejando a dos personas que la acompañaban unos pasos más atrás. Una de ellas era una mujer de mediana edad, con un vestido largo que se tensaba en un gran bulto a nivel del abdomen. Debía tener un embarazo bastante avanzado considerando el tamaño de su vientre, puede que esté pasando por el último trimestre aproximadamente. Su aspecto físico era muy similar al de la niña. Enormes ojos de un alegre color verde manzana, nariz pequeña y redondeada, una frente bastante amplia y cientos de tirabuzones que caían sobre sus hombros en una marea castaña, aunque, a diferencia de Akane, los de la mujer dejaban ver ciertos destellos rojizos. Sin pensarlo mucho Sakura llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de la madre de la pequeña niña. Ambas tenían esa aura bondadosa que las envolvía bajo esos densos bucles castaños.

El otro acompañante que flaqueaba por el lado derecho de la pequeña Akane era, por el contrario, alguien que se alejaba de todo concepto de gentileza o amabilidad del cual pudiera calificarse.

–¡Mira, Sakura-san! ¡Me encontré a Sasuke-sama de camino! – señaló la infante jalando a Sasuke por la manga de la camisa hasta posicionarlo justo a su lado.

Sakura ocultó por todos los medios una expresión de molestia, asombro o desconcierto ¿Lo había invocado con el pensamiento? Si ese era el caso, debería dejar de pensar en Sasuke con tanta frecuencia o dejar de retar al destino al decir que " _Nada podría arruinar sus ánimos_ ", así se evitaría encuentros tan desafortunados como aquel.

Levantó la mano y la movió en señal de saludo hacía el pelinegro.

–Hola – Sakura se mordió la lengua casi al instante. Un torpe y ridículo saludo, eso fue lo único que su grandiosa mente pudo maquinarse para recibir al pelinegro. Brillante.

Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que asentir ante el saludo de Sakura con un mínimo movimiento de su cabeza seguido de un profundo parpadeo. Por lo visto él estaba compartiendo, en una clase de rara empatía, la misma incomodidad que ella reflejaba. Mirada distante, hombros cuadrados, cuello tenso, incluso esas micro expresiones en su rostro que Sakura captó casi al instante le dejaba en entender que Sasuke no quería estar allí. Lo más probable es que había sido arrastrado en contra de su voluntad por una muy persuasiva niña de seis años.

–¡Vaya! – intervino la mamá de Akane acercándose a Sakura, rompiendo por completo la tensión que se había establecido entre los dos ninjas de Konoha – ¿Usted es de la que todos hablan?

–¿Disculpe? – dijo Sakura sin comprender.

–Sí, ella es de quien te conté. La que me salvo en la cascada junto a Sasuke-sama – le explicó Akane y se volvió a la pelirrosa para presentarla –. Ella es mi mamá, Sakura-san.

–Estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes – hizo una reverencia hasta donde su embarazo se lo permitía –. No solo salvaron a mi hija sino también a la gente del pueblo.

–No hay nada que agradecer – expuso Sakura moviendo las manos en negación.

–Tonterías. Le debemos mucho. No basto con todo lo que hicieron sino que también limpiaron el nombre de mi padre.

–Estamos felices de ayudar.

–¿Les importaría almorzar con nosotros? – señaló con la mirada a ambos ninjas –. Seria todo un honor tenerlos en nuestra mesa.

Sakura dudó por lo que fueron casi medio minuto en los que su mirada se volvió a topar con la de su compañero de viaje. Sus penetrantes ojos negros llegaron a los de ella con una intensidad indescriptible que hizo efecto en su corazón, desbocándolo en una sesión de latidos desenfrenados. Los ojos de Amai no lograrían jamás conseguir el mismo efecto y poder que Sasuke trasmitía con solo un parpadeo.

Fue la descarga eléctrica que atravesó su columna la que obligó a Sakura a desviar la mirada a la mujer que aguardaba su respuesta. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando volvió a alzar la voz:

–Nos encantaría – mintió Sakura y sin más preámbulo se pusieron en marcha.

La comitiva de camino a la casa de Akane fue inconscientemente organizada de manera que Sakura no se encontrara en la tediosa necesidad de hablar con Sasuke, cosa que agradeció en silencio. Él se encontraba sumergido en una profunda disputa sobre " _ponis e invocaciones_ " que Akane lideraba con gran entusiasmo. De lo poco que Sakura pudo oír, logró concluir que era más un monologo que una conversación, y esa inverosímil plática se remontaba a alguna antigua discusión que ambos ya habían sostenido pero que la pequeña seguía insistiendo con gran devoción.

La madre de Akane fue en esta ocasión la compañera de la pelirrosa. Ambas lideraban el camino mientras charlaban amenamente.

–¿Lleva mucho tiempo de viaje, Sakura-chan? – quiso saber la mujer a su lado.

–Cuatro meses – redondeo la pelirrosa.

–Eso es mucho tiempo ¿No extraña su aldea?

Esa pregunta era un golpe bajo. Ya podía ver las intenciones que el destino se había forjado con tal de hacerla dudar sobre el " _mantenimiento de sus ánimos_ ", pero se las arregló para no reflejar la tristeza en su rostro y demostrar serenidad en sus siguientes palabras.

–Un poco, a decir verdad.

–No debe de sentirse tan sola – dijo la mujer dando una ojeada por encima del hombro hacía Sasuke que caminaban galantemente tras ellas –. Ha estado muy bien acompañada.

Sakura imitó el movimiento de la mujer y regresó instantáneamente la mirada al frente con el rubor sucumbiendo sobre la piel de su rostro cuando Sasuke la avisto en su radar.

–Hacen una linda pareja – continuo la mujer pícaramente al leer la reacción de Sakura una vez se hubo topado con los ojos del Uchiha.

Terminó por ruborizarse hasta las orejas ¿Por qué todo el mundo saltaba a la conclusión de que Sasuke y ella estaban juntos? ¿Y porque descabellado motivo seguía colocándose nerviosa cada vez que se lo recordaban?

–N-no somos pareja – balbuceo Sakura. Había aclarado ese punto tantas veces que para ese entonces ya había perdido cierta veracidad.

La mujer dejó escapar una risa irónica.

–Está bien. Vamos a creerte.

Sakura abrió los labios para refutar pero se contuvo. No tenía buenas bases para llevarle la contraria a la mujer sobre sus afecto para con Sasuke, y algo en ella le decía que perdería esa conversación en el hipotético caso de que se hubiera llevado a cabo.

Llegaron por fin a una casa modesta a mitad de la calle. Era un recinto pequeño pero cómodo. El techo no era lo suficientemente alto para el metro ochenta de Sasuke por lo que tenía que agachar un poco la cabeza cuando pasaba por los marcos de las puertas y esquivaba los candelabros con cierta dificultad. Sakura se mordió la lengua cuando el Uchiha casi colisiona con el arco de madera que separaba un pasillo del comedor, pero sus risas ahogadas fueron percibidas por el pelinegro que respondió con un entrecejo fruncido que disipo la felicidad en los labios de Sakura.

–Tiene una linda casa – se adelantó a acotar la pelirrosa desviando su atención de la recelosa mirada de Sasuke.

–Muchas gracias, la compramos a principios de este año – señaló la mujer.

–Antes vivían en el país de la Cascada ¿cierto?

–Sí, mi padre, Masashi, es un ninja de la Cascada, pero luego de que _Shinsei_ apareciera y destruyera medio país decidió que todos teníamos que mudarnos por el bien de los niños. La granja donde está viviendo ahora es un viejo terreno que compró hace muchísimo tiempo. Está muy descuidada porque solo venía al país del Trueno cada primavera a revisar la siembra y el ganado. Hace un mes despidió al poco personal de la granja y se instaló allá. Yo no puedo vivir en la colina por ahora – acarició su vientre con el cariño propio de una madre –, es por eso que compramos esta pequeña casa hasta que nazcan los niños.

–¿Son gemelos? – saltó Sakura emocionada.

–Si, son dos fuertes y muy vivarachos bebes.

Hizo ademan de querer tocar el vientre de la mujer pero se detuvo un instante para pedir su permiso.

–¿Puedo?

–Claro – le invitó.

Sakura acaricio el bulto con la misma delicadeza que la mujer había hecho segundos atrás. Percibió el movimiento de uno de los pequeñuelos casi al instante. Sonrió dulce y espontáneamente antes de retirar la mano y regresar la atención de nuevo a la futura madre.

–Son dos bebes muy sanos. Felicidades.

–Gracias, Sakura-chan.

–¡Mami! – centelló la voz de Akane asomando su cabeza por el marco de la cocina permitiendo que sus rulos hicieran un divertido movimiento tipo resorte – ¡la comida está lista!

–Oh, que descuido. Deben estar hambrientos – movió su mano incitándolos a que se sentaran en la mesa del comedor –. Vengan, por aquí.

El almuerzo fue agradable. La pequeña y revoltosa Akane se encargaba de entablar temas de conversación que rayaban en lo absurdo pero que a la final terminaba por divertir a todos en la mesa. Aquello fue un método infalible para que Sakura se alejara de cualquier contacto con Sasuke que, como era de esperarse, permaneció como una gárgola durante toda la comida. Ese pequeño detalle no paso por alto por la mamá de Akane y como buena madre preguntona insistió en sonsacarle algún tipo de conversación sin tener buenos resultados.

–¿Desea un poco más, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó la mujer esperanzadas por hacerle soltar algo distinto a un efímero monosílabo.

–No, gracias – dijo Sasuke respetuosamente.

–Hay más puré de papas.

–No se preocupe.

–¿Y pie de manzana?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la mujer se rindió en un sonoro resoplido.

–Me recuerda mucho a mi padre, Sasuke-kun – reconoció en una mueca mientras negaba con la cabeza –. Ustedes dos tienen un aire tan similar que asusta.

Sakura y Akane se rieron por lo bajo incrementando la incomodidad de Sasuke.

–Sin embargo, ambos comparten esa necesidad imperiosa de preocuparse por los demás más que por ustedes mismos – prosiguió la mujer inclinándose sobre la mesa en dirección al Uchiha mostrando un rostro afable –. Permítame agradecerle de nuevo por salvar a mi pequeña Akane, Sasuke-kun. Fue muy valiente.

–No fue nada – respondió Sasuke cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Si antes se sentía incómodo ahora estaba al borde de la vergüenza.

–Es usted muy modesto.

Sakura se preguntó cómo se debería ver Sasuke apenado, sería un espectáculo digno de ser presenciado, pero la mamá de Akane no le permitió indagar mucho en sus locos pensamientos pues ahora se dirigía hacia ella con la misma mirada que le había devuelto al Uchiha.

–También le doy las gracias, Sakura-san. Mi familia estará eternamente agradecida con ustedes dos.

–Ya no nos perseguirán ni nos miraran feo por las calles gracias a ustedes ¿verdad, mami? – razonó la pequeña Akane.

–Tienes razón – puntualizó la mujer irguiéndose con dificultad –. Todos en la aldea han pedido disculpas por quemar el sembradío y los ataques contra Akane, incluso han tenido un lindo detalle con mi padre. Le darán un puesto de honor durante el Festival de Primavera de mañana.

–Eso es maravilloso – aplaudió Sakura con verdadero entusiasmo.

–Me imagino que ustedes también asistirán al festival ¿no es así, Sakura-chan?

Sakura bajó la mirada y jugó con el borde del mantel que sobresalía de su lado de la mesa.

–A decir verdad – balbuceo en un murmullo, apenada – estaba planeando en ir.

Sasuke frente a ella arqueo una ceja. No vio venir esa pequeña declaración por su parte.

–¿De verdad? – dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa – ¿Y usted, Sasuke-sama? ¿Le gustaría ir?

–No realmente – admitió Sasuke sin quitar la mirada de Sakura.

La pelirrosa quiso evadir los ojos del Uchiha pero siempre existía esa sensación que la atraía de nuevo al par de esferas azabaches como si fueran una especie de imán. Sakura tragó saliva cuando se encontró con el rostro furibundo de Sasuke ¿Era recelo lo que habitaba en sus ojos?

–Oh vamos, Sasuke-sama. Puede ir conmigo ¿le parece? – le animó Akane formulando su mejor opción de manera que sonara irresistible –. Seremos una linda pareja.

–Anímese, Sasuke-kun. Será divertido – alentó la mujer.

Sasuke mantuvo su atención en Sakura – que para ese entonces era un manojo de nervios – hasta que volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dejo salir un sonoro resoplido.

–Eso es un "sí" en idioma Uchiha – tradujo Sakura antes de que Sasuke dimitiera la petición con una escuetas palabras por su parte.

–¡Perfecto! – saltó la mujer colocándose en pie –. Vengan, necesitaran un lindo kimono y una despampanante yukata.

Cuando escucharon la última palabra algo en Sakura se removió con gran incomodidad, incomodidad que Sasuke de alguna forma también compartió, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de una fiesta poco memorable para ambos.

–No debe preocuparse – le detuvo Sakura con la intención de evitar disgregarse en desagradables memorias.

–¡Claro que debo! Y no te sientas culpable. Como ves, me es imposible lucir una yukata con dos personas brincando en mi vientre.

Sin esperar una afirmación u otro rechazo cortes, la mujer les indicó el camino hacia una puerta al final de un estrecho pasillo dejándoles sin más remedio que seguir sus pisadas sobre el suelo de tatami. Sasuke volvió a agacharse un poco cuando atravesó el marco de la puerta luego de que Sakura y Akane pasaran por delante de él.

Entraron a una habitación de mediano tamaño, sin ventanas, con un escritorio, varios portarretratos dispersos en las paredes y un gran armario donde la mujer rebuscaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. De verdad que estaba muy entusiasmada sobre el asunto del vestuario, tanto que no reparo en el desastre de ropa que dejaba tirado en el piso conforme seguía escarbando entre abrigos y vestidos.

–¡Acá están! – sentenció la mujer sacando al menos tres yukatas que Sakura tomó rápidamente para evitarle cargar con tanto peso –. No tengo muchas pero puedes elegir entre estos trajes, somos casi de la misma talla.

–Muchas gracias – susurró avergonzada la pelirrosa.

–Para nuestro apuesto Sasuke-kun debo tener un kimono de mi esposo escondido por alguna parte.

–¿Su esposo no lo necesitara? – preguntó Sakura sin detenerse a pensar que la pregunta podría llegar a ser demasiado personal.

La mujer ralentizó sus movimientos hasta detener su búsqueda en el armario. Regresó su atención a Sakura mostrándole un rostro empañado en la tristeza. Akane que estaba cerca de la puerta también bajó la mirada mientras retorcía el borde de su camisa rosada.

–Mi querido Jinn murió hace unos meses atrás – se alejó del armario reposando de nuevo sus manos sobre la superficie de su vientre –. No sabía que estaba embarazada en aquel entonces.

Sakura llevó instintivamente una mano a su pecho resistiendo el dolor que transmitieron las palabras de la mujer.

–Como lo lamento… no lo sabía…

–No te angusties, Sakura-chan. Mi esposo siempre fue un hombre feliz y muy optimista, nos duele aun su perdida pero intentamos recordarlo con una sonrisa – señaló un portarretrato que se exponía en la pared –. Esta es una fotografía de Akane en su primer día en la academia. Fue nuestra última foto en familia.

Sakura se acercó para examinar más de cerca la imagen. En ella se plasmaba una pequeña familia. Akane usaba el simple vestido rojo que llevaba consigo cuando la salvaron de la cascada, aunque en la foto estaba limpio y sin remandar. De un lado posaba su madre, que en ese momento tenía el abdomen perfectamente plano pero con la misma carismática sonrisa de siempre. Y del otro lado…

–Fue poco antes de partir a su última misión contra Akaoshi – terminó de explicar la mujer acariciando el borde del marco –. Murió en batalla.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron con el miedo plasmado en su rostro una vez sus ojos se toparon con los del hombre que posaba en aquella imagen. Las piernas comenzaron a temblar al compás de su respiración entrecortada y no pudo contener la necesidad de llevar una mano hacia sus labios para cubrir la expresión de terror.

–¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan? – preguntó la mujer a su lado.

–Lo lamento mucho – interpeló Sakura con la voz quebrada y la mirada ausente –, pero debemos irnos.

–¿Tan rápido? – inquirió desilusionada.

Sakura dejó sobre el escritorio las yukatas e hizo una profunda reverencia para ocultar con los mechones de su cabello las lágrimas que tentaban con desbordarse.

–Debo atender unos asuntos sobre la vacuna – mintió en un chillido casi imperceptible. Debía escapar, debía salir de allí cuanto antes –. Discúlpeme.

Trastabillo un par de veces cuando zigzagueo entre los pasillos de la casa. Evitó a toda costa correr dentro de la vivienda pero una vez estuvo en el jardín de la entrada salió disparada chocando con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Las lágrimas terminaron por abordar sus parpados desparramándose sobre sus mejillas como cascadas de agua salada. Mientras corría su respiración entrecortada se mezclaba con los sollozos. Un terrible dolor en el pecho, ahí entre las costillas donde debía estar su corazón destrozado, incrementó de una manera exorbitante conforme las imágenes comenzaban a aglomerarse en su cabeza. Era una sensación asfixiante como si una vieja herida volviera a abrirse solo que esta vez llegaba con la intensidad de mil lanzas.

Todos sus sentidos se apagaron. No escuchaba los sonidos de la gente en las calles que se disipaban conforme abandonaba el centro de la ciudad. El viento primaveral que cortaba sus mejillas secaba las lágrimas que eran remplazadas casi al instante. Su visión nublosa era de poca ayuda en ese momento, solo podía confiar en que sus piernas la condujeran a un lugar apartado, lo suficientemente lejos para ahogarse en sus penas.

El camino de baldosas que adornaba las calles de la aldea fue suplantado por el verdoso pasto que bordeaba los prados donde el rio sinuoso surcaba sus laderas como una ruidosa serpiente. Aunque estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de Akane, continúo su huida por lo al menos cinco minutos más, hasta que sus devastados pulmones le pidieron a gritos que parara en busca de aire. Abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para poder enfocar el lugar al que había llegado.

Se había acercado al rio más de lo que había calculado, y por lo visto había recorrido un trayecto largo, tanto que el puente de madera por donde habían llegado hace casi una semana se alzaba a lo lejos. Árboles frondosos la rodeaban bajo largas ramas que hacían filtrar la luz de sol como gotas de roció. Un joven roble se erguía majestuosamente a su izquierda y fue el tronco de aquel pequeño árbol el que sirvió como bálsamo para las lágrimas de Sakura. Dejó que su cuerpo reposara sobre la corteza. Llevó una mano a los labios para comprimir el siguiente sollozo que escapaba de su boca. Fue hasta entonces que sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear otra vez. Sentía como latía los vasos de sus miembros con demasiada fuerza. Los sonidos regresaron. El llanto de la cascada se confundía con los suyo y el tenue frio de la tarde avivó el rubor en sus mejillas.

Un eco de pisadas ligeras llegó con los movimientos del rio frente a ella. El recién llegado debía estar al menos de diez metros de distancia del roble que soportaba su peso, no lo suficientemente lejos para no verla pero lo justo para escucharla gimotear.

–Lo conocí – hipó Sakura sin darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Sus palabras sonaban apagadas y húmedas. Quería ocultar su voz quebradiza, pero ya era demasiado tarde para disimular su llanto de Sasuke –. Conocí a ese hombre – la mano que cubría sus labios ahora aprisionaba su pecho mientras que la otra abrazaba su abdomen en un intento por amortiguar el dolor que le causaba el recuerdo –. Y-yo… y-yo lo vi morir entre mis brazos.

–¿Qué sucede, Sakura? – murmuró Sasuke cauteloso.

–Fue mi culpa – dijo sin poner demasiada atención a la preguntaba que había hecho el pelinegro –. Todo esto fue mi culpa.

La imagen de una zona invadida por la muerte. Cadáveres esparcidos en un campo de batalla. Un agujero en la tierra donde un hombre agonizando recordaba a su familia con su último aliento de vida. " _M-me recuerdas a e-ella_ " le había dicho minutos antes de morir. Tal vez era por los ojos de Akane, tal vez por los ojos de su esposa que eran igual de verdes que los de Sakura. Sus gemelos posiblemente tendrían el mismo color jade de su madre, unos niños que nunca conocerán a su padre por culpa de su completa incompetencia… Todo por su culpa…

–Sakura – volvió a llamarle Sasuke. De alguna forma, con su perfecto intelecto Uchiha, terminó de atar los cabos sueltos, pues lo siguiente que dijo fue con un tono que casi podría considerarse consolador –. Akaoshi fue el culpable de su muerte, no tú.

–Te equivocas – tartamudeo la pelirrosa. Levantó la quijada y se apartó lentamente del tronco donde se estaba apoyando –. Si hubiera actuado de la manera correcta, si hubiera escaneado el perímetro, si me hubiera percatado de su existencia él estaría vivo. Podía salvarlo, sé que podía… solo sí… solo sí…

–No puedes cambiar el pasado.

–Pero si cambie el presente y el futuro de esos niños – dejó escapar otro sollozo y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas –. No conocerán a su padre. Él no los vera crecer. Todo esto es mi culpa, Sasuke… es mi culpa.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante para acortar la distancia.

–Sakura, detente.

–E-es mi culpa – repitió la pelirrosa haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras –. Es m-mi culpa.

–Akaoshi lo mató – insistió Sasuke manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

–Él no lo hizo… fui yo…

–Sakura…

–¡FUI YO!

Su grito fue precedido de un fuerte golpe en el centro del tronco del roble a su lado. Pedazos de corteza volaron por los aires y donde descansaba el puño sangrante de Sakura estaba un agujero que dobló el árbol por la mitad. Si no fuera por las fuertes raíces que se entretejían bajo sus pies y la inestabilidad del chakra de la pelirrosa en ese momento, lo que antes habría sido un joven roble, se convertiría en escombros de lo que pudo ser un majestuoso árbol.

Jadeaba con fuerza. El dolor en sus nudillos le tensó el brazo que permanecía aún extendido y sangrando. No le importó. Prefería cientos de veces aquella sensación displasentera que el desastre que se arremolinaba en su pecho. Puede que si siguiera arremetiendo contra el roble conseguiría opacar la opresión entre sus costillas, solo debía seguir insistiendo hasta quedar sin aliento y disipar el tormento que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Pero antes de poner su plan en acción dos manos le sostuvieron por los antebrazos y la alejaron de su inocente víctima obligando a girar hacia él.

–No lograras nada destruyendo ese árbol – le recriminó el Uchiha forzándola a que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

–¡Déjame! – pidió en un chillido intentando zafarse de él moviéndose de un lado para otro.

–Cálmate, Sakura…

–¡No! Todo fue mi culpa – se removió con mayor ahínco con las lágrimas empañando su visión.

Sasuke, consciente de la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura, hizo acopio de su sagaz agilidad y la atrapo entre sus brazos en un intento de abrazo que impedía de esa manera cualquier posibilidad de escape por parte de ella. Sakura insistió en su forcejeo por unos segundos, pero la falta de aire que entraba entrecortadamente a sus pulmones, el llanto que nublaba su juicio y la desesperación que colapsaba todo su ser la forzó a dejar de removerse desenfrenadamente entre los brazos de Sasuke que rodeaba su cuerpo. Su frente perlada por el sudor de la carrera estaba adherida al pecho del pelinegro. Volvió a percibir el aroma a hierbabuena característico de él. Los latidos de su corazón eran rítmicos, fuertes, nada comparado al descontrol que se vivía dentro de su pecho. Sin embargo, la cercanía de Sasuke, sus brazos protectores, cada partícula que su cuerpo transmitía era una sensación de tranquilidad y paz, pero, de alguna manera, Sakura no podía tolerar ese consuelo, no se lo merecía… y mucho menos si venia de él…

–Déjame ir, Sasuke – balbuceo aún con la frente hundida en el tórax de él.

–No lo hare hasta que te calmes – sentenció el Uchiha decidió a apaciguar el episodio de crisis que aun yacía latente en el cuerpo de Sakura.

–Suéltame.

–Basta, Sakura.

–¡Suéltame!

Buscó fuerzas de donde no tenía y empujó a Sasuke hasta alejarse de él, golpeando su pecho con las palmas extendidas. Dio un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás y levantó la mirada hacía el pelinegro, pero esta vez sus ojos no denotaban tristeza sino confusión y prejuicio.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le espetó Sakura levantando la quijada.

El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza.

–Debes descansar – dijo secamente –, no has dormido lo suficiente. El insomnio debió empeorar estos últimos días…

–¿Por qué me seguiste? – interrumpió arrugando aún más el entrecejo. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados y sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por el cataclismo de emociones que yacía dentro de ella pero aun así, insistió –. ¿Por qué me seguiste, Sasuke?

–La razón por la que estoy aquí no tiene importancia.

–¡Claro que importa! – sentenció alterada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con fuerza.

–¿Qué ganas con todo esto, Sakura?

–¡Quiero descubrir quién demonios eres! – razonó al borde de la desesperación –. Siento que ya no te conozco, eres una persona totalmente distinta al Sasuke que alguna vez conocí – reprimió la siguiente oleada de llanto con una inspiración profunda, levantando la quijada demostrando determinación –. Pensé que estos tres años te habían cambiado, que volvías a ser el orgulloso niño del que me enamore.

A Sakura no le importó decir aquella última frase, de todas maneras estaba hablando en tiempo pasado, sin embargo algún efecto tuvo que tener en Sasuke porque, sin previo aviso, desvió la mirada por una pequeña fracción de segundos.

–Estas diciendo tonterías.

–¡Hablo con la verdad! – gritó sobre el ruido del rio –. Ahora estas aquí, a mi lado, cerciorándote de que no cometa una estupidez, incluso he llegado a pensar que te estabas preocupando por mí como lo hacías cuando éramos niños… pero días atrás insistías en tus planeas por alejarte de mí, has intentado apartarme de tu vida sin importarte lo que pueda pasar conmigo– se detuvo un instante con los labios temblorosos–… incluso me besaste a la fuerza.

–Eso fue un mal entendido – dijo con demasiada rapidez.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Esa es la forma en que te zafas de los problemas? ¿Con excusas baratas?

–Nunca quise forzarte a hacerlo – prosiguió Sasuke.

–¡Pero lo hiciste!

–No tuve otra opción.

–¡Siempre tendrás más opciones! – respiró entrecortadamente en un intento por calmarse – ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser compartir con alguien más lo que estás sufriendo? De esa manera evitarías confundirme, Sasuke, porque, en este momento, ya no sé quién eres. En un instante resultas ser un buen amigo que ayuda a quien más lo necesite y de pronto te transformas en el completo idiota que has intentado construir en los últimos meses.

Por un momento el ruido de la cascada mezclado con el rio fueron los únicos sonidos que se interponían entre ellos dos. Sakura endureció sus facciones y sin quitar la mirada de él, preguntó:

–¿Sabes una de las cosas que más me duele? – relajó los hombros y se limpió los rastros de lágrimas que aun quemaban su rostro –. Que ni siquiera te importa por lo que estoy pasando o por lo que tú me has hecho pasar. Tal vez disfrutas engañándome… o tal vez disfrutas el verme llorar.

En un acto reflejó Sasuke dio un paso al frente acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos. Desde allí Sakura podía escuchar la profundidad de las respiraciones del pelinegro. Los músculos de su espalda se contrajeron.

–Deja de inventarte cosas que no son ciertas, Sakura – la severidad que transmitió sus palabras dejaban ver la sinceridad de las mismas, pero Sakura aún seguía creyendo que un matiz de mentiras se filtraba en los ojos de Sasuke, o tal vez eso es lo que quería creer para no volver a salir lastimada.

–¿Entonces porque no confías en mí? – susurró Sakura con el cuello extendido para poder observarle cara a cara.

–Confió en ti.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo cundo le escuchó admitir esa pequeña confesión, pero no se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento, no dejaría que unas sencillas palabras le hicieran cambiar toda la perspectiva que se había hecho de Sasuke.

–Pero no confías lo suficiente como para compartir tus verdaderos pensamientos.

El Uchiha sostuvo la mirada antes de pasar una mano por su cabello suelto. Estaba impacientándose, eran temas de los que no le gustaba indagar.

–¿Cuál es tu afán de alejar a todos de ti? – continuo Sakura agravando el tono de su voz conforme las preguntas se formulan en su boca –. Quiero saber qué te pasa, Sasuke. Quiero ayudar.

–Basta, Sakura.

–¿Por qué no lo intentas?

–Es complicado – le cortó Sasuke.

Y fue así como la paciencia de Sakura se perdió completamente.

–¡Tu eres la única persona que hace parecer lo simple, complicado! – las lágrimas quisieron abordar de nuevo sus parpados pero se obligó a mantener la compostura. Se había prometido una vez nunca llorar por él, y bastantes promesas habían roto junto a Sasuke como para llevar otra acuestas – ¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso y pedante por una vez en tu vida! ¡Se supone que este es tu ridículo camino de redención, un camino que no ha logrado más que sacar lo peor de ti! ¡Deberías tratar de enmendar los errores de tu presente antes de vivir enfrascado en los pecados de un pasado que te arrastrara hasta llevarte a la locura! – no midió la intensidad de su voz, por lo que volvió a jadear en busca de aire y el silencio sepulcral que interpuso Sasuke no hizo más que hervirle aún más la sangre –¡Por Kami, Sasuke! ¡Di algo!

–¡¿Qué quieres escucharme decir, Sakura?! ¿Eh? – la vena en el cuello del Uchiha latió con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lo hacia todo su cuerpo. Había dado otro paso hacia el frente sin perder la conexión entre las miradas de ambos –. Nunca seré la persona que quieres que sea. Ya te lo dije una vez.

–¿Crees que busco a alguien que no existe? – rememoró Sakura a secas.

–Estás perdiendo tu tiempo si piensas lo contrario. Solo un tonto guardaría esperanzas.

–Entonces seré la mayor de las tontas porque aun no comprendo cómo puedo seguir creyendo en ti.

–¡¿Qué demonios debo hacer para que entiendas que no quiero tu estúpida compasión?! – explotó con evidente enfado, gesticulando más de lo que normalmente hacía – ¡No quiero tus esperanzas! ¡No quiero que sigas teniendo fe en una causa perdida!

–¡Deja de creer que eres poca cosa, Sasuke!

–¡¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ridículamente ilusa?! – los puños de sus manos vibraron con fuerza –. Fui un vengador, un desertor – dijo en un tono de voz más bajo –, he intentado matarte con tal de lograr mis objetivos ¿Qué te hace creer que merezco tu perdón?

–¡Tal vez si compartieras un poco las cosas serían distintas, pero tu gran cabezota debe de estar hecha de piedra porque no puedes comprender algo tan sencillo como eso!

–¡¿Esa es tu forma de conseguir lo que quieres?! ¡¿Forzando a las personas a decir lo que deseas escuchar?!

–¡No te estoy forzando a hablar, Sasuke!

–Si ese fuera el caso esta discusión no tiene ningún sentido.

–¡Estas desvariando!

–¡No, no lo estoy! ¡Tu eres una completa niña obstinada que solo quiere hacerme perder la cordura! – escupió Sasuke envuelto en la ira –. No es mi problema que las cosas no estén saliendo según tus jodidos planes. Sé que esto no es lo que esperabas pero es lo que soy. No sé qué fantasía de mierda te habrás creado para pensar que hare las cosas a tu manera solo porque sí, y si te molesta tendrás que seguir lidiando con ello porque no pretendo que continues esperando como una completa tonta a que las cosas cambien solo porque así lo quieres – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –. Alguien me dijo una vez que las personas nunca cambian, Sakura, pero no le creí… hasta ahora – frunció el ceño con la mirada fija en los jades de la pelirrosa –. Veo que no importa lo que haga o diga para hacerte entrar en razón, siempre seguirás con tu condenada insistencia incluso cuando te intento hacer entender lo contrario – gruñó con fiereza antes de agregar –. Ahora comprendo que siempre seguirás siendo una completa molestia.

El puño de Sakura voló por los aires hasta aterrizar en la quijada del Uchiha en un golpe que hizo vibrar la longitud de su brazo. Fue un movimiento tosco, poco pensado, casi inconsciente. No había utilizado toda su fuerza, solo lo justo para drenar la ira que esas últimas palabras le habían provocado. Por efecto del golpe la mandibula de Sasuke se zarandeó ligeramente hasta que su cabello azabache llegó a cubrir parcialmente su rostro, ahí donde los nudillos sangrantes de Sakura habían descansado sobre la pálida piel del Uchiha.

–Eres un idiota – expresó en una voz monótona y carente de sentimientos.

Jadeó sonoramente cuando se volvió a erguir con extrema cautela. Sasuke pudo fácilmente esquivar su puño. Él era muchísimo más ágil. Con su Sharingan podía ver cosas antes de que sucedieran, pero... por alguna razon... no lo hizo.

Una suave brisa primaveral arrastro consiguió el resto de las lágrimas del rostro de la pelirrosa. Dio un paso hacia atrás antes de darle la espalda a Sasuke sin poder contener la impotencia que seguía atacando su juicio.

–Está bien, Sasuke. Has dejado todo muy claro. Ya puedo ver el tipo de persona en la que te has convertido – sentenció con la mirada perdida en el rio frente a ella. El dolor en su pecho se había transformado, ahora era una sensación de vacío aplastante que logró destruir sus fuerzas, dejando en libertad una silentes lagrimas que llevaban otro significado, otro desconsuelo. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo carente de nubes –. Haz lo que quieras, no te detendré. Pero lo único que te pedire en este momento es que al menos me dejes sola para poder sufrir en paz.

Aguardo unos instantes con los ojos fijos a lo alto y comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia a la aldea... sin que otras pisadas le sirvieran de compañia.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Saludos, gente bonita! :D Espero que estén súper bien.

Ustedes son lo máximo, de verdad que sí. Aun cuando la distancia entre las publicaciones es de tantos días, siguen la historia y dejan unos mensajitos súper lindos cada vez que se pasan por acá. Hace unos días llegue cansada de clases y me encontré con sus reviews. Eso fue estimulo suficiente para levantarme los animos y seguir escribiendo, es por eso que les agradezco mucho el tiempo que se toman en leer, de verdad gracias :3

Ahora bien, existen ciertos detalles en este capítulo que debo acotar: el papá de Akane es el hombre que murió en el **Capítulo III**. En aquel entonces les dije que esa escena era un "Relleno oficial" y luego de pensarlo mucho me decidí en darle un poco más de protagonismo. Así que, a fin de cuentas, el hombre es más oficial que relleno jeje.

Con el próximo capítulo terminamos este flashback. Trabajare duro para que quede presentable. Tengo como referencia el **Capitulo XI** que por alguna razón a todos les encantó. Espero repetir esa emoción para próximas entregas, it's a promise ;)

Releyendo este capítulo me he dado cuenta que no es taaan despampanante como me lo imaginé y me da mucha pena el haberles hecho esperar dos semanas para leer algo tan recurrente, por eso les pido disculpas :( Estoy agarrando de nuevo el ritmo a la universidad, puede que pronto regularice las publicaciones a una vez por semana. Por ahora la siguiente será el 2 de Febrero.

Me despido entonces dándoles de nuevo las gracias por mantenerse al pendiente de esta historia. Les deseo lo mejor del mundo. Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	17. Cometiendo el mismo error

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XVII  
**

 **Sasuke Uchiha  
**

 **Día 117**

La única fuente que iluminaba el lugar era la opaca luz de la lámpara que bañaba la superficie del pequeño escritorio de madera. Hace al menos dos horas había desaparecido el astro rey de las inmediaciones del cielo y las estrellas ocuparon su lugar junto a las linternas que alumbraban el corazón de la ciudad a lo lejos, donde el festival de primavera estaba dando comienzo.

Sasuke permaneció un tiempo más admirando el pequeño cumulo de luces que bañaba el cielo nocturno. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y la mirada ausente. Estaba prolongando de manera inconsciente el escribir aquella carta, que más que un reporte de su misión sería una especie de despedida. Si, sonaba dramático y sumamente estúpido, pero el tiempo apremiaba y debía de afrontar de una vez por todas lo inevitable.

Pasó la mirada de la ventana de su habitación provisional hacia el pergamino que se extendía a un lado de la lámpara de aceite. Arrastró los pies descalzos sobre el suelo de tatami hasta sentarse con la piernas cruzadas de frente al escritorio que esperaba por él. Tomó una elegante pluma negra, la humedeció en una tinta del mismo color y la desplazó sobre el papel demostrando una caligrafía perfecta y elegante.

Sasuke no era conocido como un hombre de muchas palabras. Prefería explicar la situación de manera concisa y precisa. Nada de saludos de respeto y frases formales. Para él era un gasto innecesario de tiempo, además de una costumbre ridícula.

La gran mayoría de sus cartas estaban redactadas de la manera más práctica posible. Reflejaban el estatus de su misión sin muchos adornos. Existían casos que solo escribía un puñado de palabras como " _Sin cambios importantes_ " u " _Objetivo logrado_ ", con eso bastaría para que Kakashi permaneciera al tanto de los avances de su misión actual – aunque la mayoría de las veces se quejaba por la inmensa falta de detalles que estaba acostumbrado a recibir como Hokage–. Es por eso que Sasuke jamás le tomaba demasiado tiempo redactar sobre el papel… hasta ahora.

No comprendía que le estaba pasando. Cada palabra que su mano trazaba en ese preciso instante era casi agónica. Algo en él le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero otra parte le clamaba a gritos lo jodidamente idiota que era como para seguir con esa disparatada idea. Sintió como sus sienes latían conforme su rígida mano continuaba danzando a lo largo del pergamino. El dolor de cabeza, que era precedido a una oleada de desprecio para consigo mismos, estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia y eso terminó por enfurecerle aún más.

Una mancha de tinta negra se desparramó en una esquina cuando se detuvo de lleno al escribir el nombre de Sakura en el reporte. Lo había hecho con gran soltura, como si se tratara de un trazo familiar. Por simple inercia llevo una mano hacia su mejilla izquierda. Tocó la superficie de la piel hundiendo los dedos lo suficiente para percibir el dolor que los sangrantes nudillos de la pelirrosa habían dejado sobre su quijada la tarde del día anterior. Podía curar esa simple herida, _ella_ le había enseñado como utilizar los ninjutsus médicos básicos y ese flameante cardenal en su cara no era la excepción. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Quería que el dolor siguiera latente por un par de días más. De esa manera serviría como un recordatorio temporal de su total ineptitud.

Alejó la mano de la quijada y volvió los ojos al nombre de la pelirrosa tatuado en letras negras sobre el pergamino. La imagen de Sakura empapada en lágrimas seguía viva en su mente. La había visto llorar un millón de veces cuando eran niños, incluso llego a insensibilizarse por su ridículos sollozos que no llegaban a nada, sin embargo, esta vez, fue diferente.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban de viaje juntos Sasuke nunca la había visto derramar una sola lágrima, al menos no frente a él. En una ocasión, hace un par de meses atrás, Sakura le dijo que ya no era la misma Gennin sin talento que recordaba, y tenía razón. Había madurado. Ahora la podía ver como una mujer fuerte y decidida, capaz de hacer cosas que ni en sueños pensaba que conseguiría alcanzar. Fue así como poco a poco Sasuke se creó una nueva imagen de Sakura. Una más valiente, más amable, más inquebrantable. Puede que, por esa razón, verla desquebrajada en medio del bosque, llorando desconsoladamente bajo la sombra de aquel roble le sentó como una patada en el hígado.

Recordaba como su delgado cuerpo tiritaba entre respiraciones entre cortadas. La piel de sus mejillas había perdido ese rubor característico que la hacía parecer una infantil muñeca de porcelana. Las piernas le flaqueaban al punto de casi perder el equilibrio. Su rostro empañado en la tristeza, el temblor de su cuerpo, los jades cubiertos en una capa de lágrimas cristalinas. Verla así hizo que algo en Sasuke se destrozara, como si pudiera apreciar un poco de su dolor, un diminuto pedazo de su pena.

Aquel momento fue caótico para él. Estaba en una situación delicada y su torpeza le impedía saber cómo actuar. Quería intentar calmarla, ayudarla, consolarla. Demonios, necesitaba hacer algo, no podía seguir viéndola así, simplemente no podía.

Pensó en hablar, decir un par de frases pre-fabricadas. Un " _Todo va a estar bien_ " o un simple " _No te preocupes, estaré contigo_ ", era lo más común en esas situaciones. Sin embargo, las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo, eso había quedado explícito en discusiones anteriores con la pelirrosa. Y, aunque hubiese querido decir algo, ella se volvió repentinamente hacia él para enfrentarle.

Normalmente nada tomaba a Sasuke desprevenido. Siempre mantenía la guardia en alto. No existían ataques sorpresas, ni emboscadas lo suficientemente bien elaboradas para que pudieran impresionarlo. El estar atento era algo innato en él. Pero nunca hubiese llegado tan siquiera a predecir lo que pasó después.

En ese momento el rostro de Sakura había cambiado, y donde antes se reflejaba desconsuelo ahora reinaba la incertidumbre. Le estaba mirando como un depredador a su presa. Analizaba cada detalle de su rostro esperando por alguna respuesta a sus sin fin de preguntas. Sasuke comprendió a donde quería llegar y se propuso a evadir el tema lo mejor que pudo y eso solo hizo enfurecer más a Sakura, al punto de no poder resistir ni un minuto más conteniendo todo el resentimiento que había reprimido durante meses.

Vociferaba con la garganta desquebrajada. Cada cosa que decía, la forma en que se expresaba, los reclamos, el desprecio con que se dirigía hacia él terminó por hacer explotar igualmente a Sasuke, despojándolo de cualquier autocontrol que profesaba tener. ¿Debía sentirse molesto por la reacción de Sakura? Joder, era un milagro que siguiera tan sólida e inquebrantable a su lado, sin quejas ni reproches, le parecía extraño que en todo ese tiempo hubiese permanecido tan paciente. Ella estaba diciéndole todas las verdades que él no quería admitir. Pero Sasuke se las arregló para despilfarrar un puñado de mentiras mal elaboradas con tal de que Sakura terminara por comprender que no existían esperanzas para alguien como él. Vaya que debía escucharse como un completo desgraciado, razones sobraban para que Sakura le golpeara en la cara con aquella fuerza descomunal. No la culpaba por haberlo hecho, él aceptaba que se merecía eso y mucho más.

Es por esa razón que la carta que estaba escribiendo era necesaria, de alguna manera lo era. Verla llorar en el bosque le hizo pensar muchas cosas. Y una de ellas era que no quería ser un culpable más de la tristeza de Sakura. No se perdonaría hacerle más daño del que ya le había provocado, no estaba dispuesto a ser el dueño de sus lágrimas. No otra vez. Y, si se alejaba de ella, dejaría de atormentarla, de hacerla sufrir. Ya bastantes problemas tenía como para que siguiera cargando con la preocupación de un indeseable compañero de viaje.

Terminó las últimas frases con apremio, formando una sombra irregular cada vez que su mano se alejaba de la fuente de luz y se reflejaba sobre la mesa de madera. Firmó el pie del pergamino con sus iniciales y lo enrolló hasta formar un cilindro. Apagó el candelabro con un movimiento de su muñeca dejando la habitación en penumbras. Se colocó de pie sin hacer ruido hasta acercarse donde su equipaje aguardaba a un lado de la puerta corrediza. Había empacado esa misma tarde. Su Katana, que reposaba a un lado, regresó a su sitio habitual en el cinto a su espalda y la capa negra de viaje cayó sobre sus hombros en una cascada negra que se confundía con la penumbra de la noche.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer el mínimo sonido. La casa estaba silenciosa. No se escuchaba el canto de los grillos ni los susurros del viento a lo largo del pasillo. Caminó con seguridad hacia el pequeño jardín central de la granja que estaba bordeado por corredores y cientos de habitaciones deshabitadas. Bajó hasta el centro del descuidado césped al tiempo en que el Sharingan giraba sobre su ojo izquierdo dejando un destello carmesí a su paso.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que el silencio reinante fuera derrocado por los insistentes aleteos de Horus. El halcón descendió hasta el antebrazo extendido de Sasuke respondiendo obedientemente al llamado del Sharingan. Estiró por última vez las cobrizas alas e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza cuando el pelinegro inactivo su Dōjutsu en un ligero parpadeo. Colocó el pergamino en el lomo del animal encajándolo en una funda especial de color negro y apostó un sello rojo sangre para asegurarlo. En el silencio, el halcón interpretó a donde debía dirigirse y la importante información que llevaba acuestas, y, antes de que el pelinegro alzara el brazo para dejarlo en libertad, Horus dejó escapar un sonido chirriante desde su garganta. Sobrevoló el pequeño jardín una única vez y se perdió en la penumbra de la noche persiguiendo las estrellas hacia el sur.

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada fija en el halcón persiguiendo su trayectoria por un par de segundos hasta que una áspera voz a su espalda le espetó con gravedad.

–La mocosa no tomara eso de buena manera, Uchiha.

Sasuke no se vio sorprendido por la llegaba de Masashi. Había percibido su chakra desde que estaba alistándose en la habitación, simplemente no pensó que el anciano llegaría a dirigirle la palabra en su última noche en aquella granja.

Giró sobre sus talones y le regresó una mirada severa al hombre. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con el frágil cuerpo reposando sobre una columna de madera en un pasillo a su derecha. No se le veía contento, las arrugas en su frente lo demostraba.

–No sé de qué estás hablando – respondió Sasuke iracundo.

–Eso que colocaste en el pergamino de tu halcón es un _Sello de Fuego_ – señaló con la quijada a Horus que momentos atrás había tomado vuelo desde el brazo del Uchiha. Masashi fijó de nuevo al mirada en Sasuke –, un sello que solo puede ser abierto por el Hokage en persona.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos.

–Sabrá entonces que es información clasificada de la cual no debería entrometerse.

Masashi acomodo su postura para demostrar mayor seriedad.

–La niña confía en ti, Uchiha – señaló haciendo referencia a una muy conocida pelirrosa –. Ya le has mentido suficiente como para que la sigas haciendo sufrir.

–¿De qué mentira está hablando?

–¿Son tantas que no puedes hacer memoria? – dijo irónico, generando irritabilidad en la mirada de Sasuke. Masashi chasqueó la lengua –. No te hagas el tonto – continuo fastidiado –, sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando.

–¿No debería estar en el festival haciendo gala de su puesto honorifico? – le interrumpió Sasuke, desvariando.

Masashi hizo una mueca.

–Poco me importa el festival.

–Y a mí poco me importa lo que usted piense de mí.

–No vengas a cambiar la conversación con temas triviales, Uchiha – sentenció de golpe levantando el dedo acusador y señalando a Sasuke desafiante –. Soy viejo pero no estúpido. Si pretendes que caiga en tus juegos mentales debes de trabajar un poco más en tu discurso.

–Si sabe lo que le conviene no estaría insistiendo sobre este tema – observó Sasuke –. Este es un asunto confidencial de la Hoja.

–Respetar la privacidad no es algo común entre los de Konoha. A ustedes le gusta husmear en conflictos ajenos ¿O debo recordar su intromisión cuando les dije que no quería su ayuda con la situación de la peste?

–¿Hubiera preferido vivir toda su vida bajo un crimen que nunca cometió?

–Con tal de no deberle otro favor a un Uchiha hubiera preferido podrirme en la mismísima cárcel.

Sasuke terminó por fruncir a un más el ceño, de tal manera que su frente era una piel corrugada por la molestia. La mirada de odio que transmitía Masashi era algo que solía ver con frecuencia. Nadie apreciaba a los Uchiha. Su estirpe era una maldición de los que todos preferirían mantenerse alejados. Es por eso que los ojos del hombre inyectados en el rencor le eran una sensación familiar, sin embargo, esta tenía un efecto diferente, uno que se remontaba a años de desprecio y enemistad.

–Se quién es usted – manifestó el pelinegro sin flaquear su mirada de la del anciano –. Ahora puedo verlo claramente.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Entrecerró la mirada y elevó la voz con rudeza.

–Ha intento ocultarlo pero un Uzumaki seguirá siendo un Uzumaki toda la vida.

Masashi abrió los ojos de par en par. No vio venir esa declaración por parte de Sasuke. El pelinegro tenía sus suposiciones pero ahora todo comenzaba a encajar y la reacción del hombre frente a él fue suficiente para afirmar su hipótesis.

–¿Cómo lo sabe? – tartamudeó Masashi encubriendo su incredulidad en una voz gutural.

–Le has llenado la cabeza a Akane historias de Naruto, uno de los pocos supervivientes de su clan. Ayer, cuando fui a casa de tu hija con Sakura y Akane, vi una fotografía cuando eras joven. El cabello rojo es difícil de pasar inadvertido entre los Uzumaki – con cada palabra que pronunciaba acentuaba el malestar en el rostro del anciano, cosa que termino por deleitar a Sasuke, pero no lo suficiente, pues faltaba la verdadera pista por la cual todas las piezas terminaron de encajar –. Por si fuera poco sabes demasiado sobre sellos, incluso descubriste el que hice en Sakura el invierno pasado. Estoy en lo correcto ¿no es así?

El silencio que hubo a continuación fue opacado por el cantar de los grillos. Masashi tragó en seco y comenzó a relajar las arrugas en su cara mas no bajó en ningún momento la guardia.

–Creo que te subestime.

–No es el primero en cometer ese error.

–Me cuesta creer que hicieras un trabajo tan impecable en el sello que colocaste en la mocosa. Si quieres escuchar mi opinión profesional debo decirte que, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es un jutsu impresionante, casi perfecto.

–Los halagos no funcionan en mí – escupió Sasuke indiferente.

–Pero los insultos sí que lo hacen, y me estoy reservando unos cuantos antes de emparejar ese golpe en tu mejilla – ahora la mirada de Masashi había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. Llena de rencor y odio.

–Puede intentarlo si gusta – le retó con seriedad.

–Eres una completa alimaña ponzoñosa. Todo lo que tocas lo conviertes en cenizas. Nada bueno ha salido de tu clan en el pasado y tampoco lo hará en un futuro.

–Me trae sin cuidado los problemas que habrá tenido con los Uchiha – gruñó –. Pero le advierto que no juzgue mis actos solo por la historia de mi familia.

–No trates de confundirme. Ustedes son la misma basura con diferente rostro. Todo lo que sus despreciables ojos alcanzan a ver son la ruina de su maldición, y ahora la mocosa se ha convertido en otro de sus víctimas.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y dio un paso al frente para afianzar sus siguientes palabras.

–Vio el sello en Sakura ¿no? – su voz sonaba retadora mientras su capa se movía sutilmente al compás del suave viento de la noche –. Entenderá que todo esto es necesario. Fue la única manera de evitar que los recuerdos siguieran invadiendo su mente. Usted no la veía sufrir, yo, en cambio, si lo hice. Sakura pasaba noches enteras sin dormir por sus constantes visiones, estaba enfermando poco a poco, hubiera caído en la locura si dejaba que todo eso continuara. Hice lo que debía hacer… – hizo una pausa y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza –, estaría muerta de lo contrario.

–¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – sentenció Masashi arqueando una ceja – ¿Estas intentado justificar tus actos? No hay necesidad que me des un repertorio de excusa para comprender los motivos de este circo que has montado.

–No lo he dicho por usted – le retó Sasuke.

Masashi asintió en un movimiento que denotaba sabiduría.

–Tienes razón – susurró pausadamente –, te lo has dicho a ti mismo… para intentar convencerte de que hiciste lo correcto, porque, como estás acostumbrado a meter la pata todo el tiempo, no estás seguro si el sello que hiciste en la mente de la mocosa es un acto de caridad o una eterna maldición.

Desvió la mirada del anciano por primera vez en toda la conversación. No lo había visto de esa manera, pero tal vez tenía razón. Todo tenía un sentido y estaba dirigido hacia " _la culpa_ ". Si, Sasuke se sentía culpable de lo que hizo en la mente de Sakura, por esa razón intento alejarse de ella, distanciarse, formar una brecha que ninguno de los dos pudiera pasar. Él le había hecho demasiado daño en el pasado y continuaba haciendo lo mismo en el presente. Si continuaba a su lado terminaría por hacerla sufrir aún más.

–Ella no sabe nada ¿cierto? – volvió a resonar la voz de Masashi obligando a Sasuke a que levantara la mirada del pasto que crecía desigual bajo sus pies –. No sabe que con tus asquerosas habilidades Uchiha manipulaste su mente y colocaste un jutsu en su cerebro.

–Y prefiero que continúe de esa manera – le respondió tajantemente.

–Vivir una mentira. Clásico de los Uchiha.

Sasuke relajó los hombros y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia Masashi.

–Al parecer los Uzumaki tienden a molestarse por la presencia de los Uchiha con más frecuencia de lo que cree. Ya es una costumbre para mí.

–Arrogante y orgulloso. No entiendo que vio la mocosa en ti.

Llegó a posicionarse a un lado del anciano. Subió el desnivel de madera alzándose casi media cabeza por encima de Masashi, demostrando así su omnipotencia, pero eso no generó ningún efecto de intimidación en el hombre, todo lo contrario, aumentó la intensidad de su mal humor.

–Odio guardar secretos, y más si vienen de alguien como tú – señaló Masashi. Observó el bulto que formaba la mochila oculta bajo la capa negra deduciendo ágilmente las intenciones de Sasuke –. ¿Y este es otro secreto que tengo que guardar? ¿Tu improvisado escape? ¿No son suficientes engaños y mentiras por una noche?

–Estaré lo suficientemente lejos para cuando Sakura se entere – le explicó mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de madera –. Mañana a primera hora llegaran dos ninjas a escoltarla de regreso a Konoha. Hágaselo saber.

–De eso se trata el pergamino que enviaste hace unos momentos ¿verdad? La vas a abandonar.

Esa última palabra lo hizo detenerse en medio del camino.

–Ella nunca debió estar en esta misión desde el principio – murmuró Sasuke ocultando su mirada bajo la mata de cabello azabache.

–Eres un cobarde – gruñó Masashi reprimiendo las ganas de lanzar obscenidades a diestra y siniestra –. Pensé que amabas a esa mocosa tanto como ella te ama a ti.

El corazón del Uchiha dio un vuelco inesperado que le hizo sentir un fuego en su pecho, una llamarada que se desvaneció al instante cuando sus palabras respondieron con sequedad:

–Eso a usted no le debería importar.

–¿Tu solución siempre es alejarte cuando la situación se vuelve complicada?

–Iré al festival. Luego me largare de aquí – dijo Sasuke sentenciando aquella conversación a su final –. Esta será la última vez que nos veamos – giró la cabeza para hacer una breve reverencia con la mitad del rostro cubierto por el cabello negro –. Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Hubo un silencio prolongado que hizo hervir la sangre de Masashi.

–Esperaba más de ti, Uchiha – profanó el anciano.

Sasuke se volvió al oscuro pasillo que indicaba la salida de la gran casa.

–Todos cometen ese mismo error – susurró para sí mismo y continuó caminando hasta desaparecer al final del corredor.

Sus pisadas se deslizaban sobre el piso de tatami como si se tratara de una serpiente. El cuerpo le pesaba y el dolor en su cabeza se había vuelto insoportable para ese entonces. La suave brisa que le recibió cuando salió de la granja lleno sus pulmones de un aire denso y frio.

Siguió el camino, bajando la colina y esquivando los frondosos árboles que se desplegaban a lo largo del sendero que llevaba a la ciudad. Mientras se alejaba de la granja y comenzaba a acercarse a la civilización las notas de una vibrante canción eran arrastradas por el viento primaveral. Eran sonido alegre y demasiado entusiasta. Por un momento estuvo tentado en regresar sobre sus pisadas, no le agradaba la idea de adentrarse a un festival con el terrible mal humor que cargaba consigo en ese momento, pero debía cumplir con su palabra, aunque se tratara de una simple y tonta promesa infantil.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la entrada del pueblo que ahora lucia muy diferente, a comparación de los días anteriores. Las luces titilantes entre las farolas, los lazos coloridos que guindaban sobre el techo de las casas, los anuncios flameantes y excesivamente recargados de flores y demás tonterías asociadas con la primavera. La gente caminaba por las calles con una sonrisa en sus labios tan sincera que podría llegar a ser contagiosa. Los niños corrían por el suelo adoquinado vestidos con sus mejores atuendos. A lo largo de las calles se exponían tarantines de fuegos artificiales y comida rápida en cada casa. Estaba en presencia de una transformación total, donde antes la tristeza predominaba sobre los deplorables ánimos de los aldeanos para dar lugar a un sentimiento más renovador.

A pesar de todo aquel ajetreo que transmitía una sensación vigorizante, Sasuke no podía compartir su felicidad. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que le impedían pensar en cambiar su oscura actitud a una entusiasta y positiva. No estaba de ánimo para eso. Y muchos menos esa noche.

–¡Sasuke-sama! – gritó una voz chirriante desde una esquina sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke instintivamente volvió la mirada al ver a la pequeña nieta de Masashi. Llevaba consigo un sencillo kimono de color amarillo opaco, con adornos florales alrededor de las largas mangas y el borde que arrastraba por el suelo. Su cabello ondulado había sido finamente arreglado en un moño alto que le hacía ver la cara más redondeada que de costumbre. A su lado, caminaba su madre. Usaba un simple vestido azul que se tensaba a nivel de su abdomen, allí donde las dos criaturas jugueteaban felizmente en su vientre.

Sasuke, una vez las hubo reconocido, se acercó hacia ellas con paso lento.

–¡Pensé que usaría el kimono, Sasuke-sama! – aseveró Akane incrédula mientras el Uchiha acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

–¿No le quedó el traje que le presté? – quiso saber la mujer arqueando una ceja.

Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera internalizar una respuesta, las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos escandalizadas cuando la luz del farol más cercano dio de lleno con el moretón de su quijada.

–¡¿Qué le sucedió en el rostro?! – Akane fue la primera en saltar impresionada.

–No es nada – murmuró Sasuke indiferente.

–¡Como va a decir eso! Se ve muy mal, debe de dolerle mucho – dijo la mujer inclinándose para evaluar la herida con mayor detenimiento –. Tengo una pomada muy buena en la casa, aunque debería decirle a alguien que lo revise.

–No se preocupe.

La madre de Akane se cruzó de brazos en el gesto más puro de desaprobación maternal.

–Insisto en que debería decirle a alguien que le trate esa herida. Podría preguntarle a…

–Estoy bien – le interrumpió una vez hubo comprendido a quien se refería. No quería ser maleducado pero, sí quería mantenerse firme en su decisión, no debería volver a pensar en _ella,_ al menos no esa noche.

La mujer debió entender la necesidad de Sasuke por cambiar de tema y estuvo a instantes de indagar un poco más sobre ello. Por suerte Akane era una persona demasiado impaciente como para seguir esperando una respuesta, evitándole a Sasuke la fastidiosa necesidad de seguirles la corriente.

–¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo! – dio un saltito emocionada señalando a donde la música sonaba con mayor estruendo – ¡Vamos al festival!

Nadie se opuso al grito de la niña y no les quedó otro remedio que seguir su mandato.

Akane lideró el grupo por unas cuantas calles, dejando a Sasuke y a la mujer unos cuantos pasos más atrás. Caminaron un buen rato por las tiendas, recorriendo tarantines donde vendían diversidad de utensilios inservibles y recuerdos innecesarios para memorar aquel festival. No estaba en los planes de Sasuke permanecer mucho tiempo allí. Solo se mantendría unos minutos más con ellas antes de partir, lo suficiente para considerar saldada su promesa con la pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

Luego de lo que fueron media hora de marchar en círculos entre aldeanos alegres y conciertos musicales, se detuvieron a descansar en un banco de madera cercano a la fuente. La mujer tomó asiento con ayuda de Sasuke, balanceándose hasta que el peso de su vientre le hizo hundirse sobre los tablones de madera.

 **–** Ya no estoy para estas caminatas – sentencio la mujer limpiándose la frente perlada por el sudor y con la otra mano acarició su vientre –. Estos dos son más pesados de los que se imagina.

–¿Necesita un poco de agua? – preguntó Sasuke.

–Estaré bien con solo recuperar el aliento un par de minutos. No hay de que alarmarse.

–¿Estas segura, mami? – quiso saber Akane entornando los ojos como dos jades brillantes.

–Si linda – le insistió moviendo su mano en forma de abanico –. Ve a disfrutar del festival un rato.

La niña regresó su mirada a rebosar de preocupación hacia el rostro del Uchiha.

–¿Podría cuidarla mientras busco algo para que pueda beber, Sasuke-sama?

El aludido asintió una única vez demostrándole la seguridad que necesitaba para poder irse. Akane sonrió.

–Ahora ve a divertirte – volvió a decir la mujer no sin antes señalar a la niña con el dedo índice para reafirmar sus siguientes palabras –. Pero ten mucho cuidado y no te alejes tanto de nosotros ¿Está bien?

Akane afirmó gustosa y se perdió entre la multitud como una mancha amarillenta. Sasuke se dispuso entonces a tomar asiento a un lado de la mujer con cuidado para no molestarla. Dejó reposar su espalda unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos en un intento por controlar su migraña. No sabía si lucia como una persona demacrada, pero vaya que si se sentía como una completa y total basura por dentro. En busca de una posición un poco más reconfortante, se inclinó hacia adelante dejando al descubierto parte de su ansiedad. El largo cabello azabache le caía sobre el rostro oscureciendo aún más sus rasgos. Estaba tenso, impaciente por toparse con alguien a quien no estaba dispuesto a encontrar en ese preciso momento.

–¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? – se atrevió a preguntar la mujer a su lado.

Cuando escuchó el honorifico al final de su nombre una punzada de nostalgia le recorrió el pecho.

–No –mintió –, todo está bien.

–¿Seguro? – la mujer a un lado inclinó su cabeza intentando ver el perfil del Uchiha con mayor detenimiento –. No luce como alguien que esté bien.

–No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

La mujer aguardó unos segundos antes de responder.

–Tal vez tenga razón – dijo por fin –. Tiendo a preocuparme demasiado, puede que sea el embarazo o el cambio de clima, incluso note a Sakura-chan muy decaída. No sé qué le habrá pasado – se encogió de hombros –. Debe de ser solo una alucinación de mi parte.

Se suponía que debía alejar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera hacerle dudar de su ida, pero cuando escuchó aquello le fue inevitable indagar más en el asunto.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Sasuke volviéndose hacia la mujer.

–Que he estado muy atolondrada estos días, Sasuke-kun – inquirió la mujer con un deje de disgusto.

–Me refiero a Sakura – se corrigió Sasuke impaciente – ¿La ha visto el día de hoy?

–No realmente. Solo intercambiamos unas palabras cuando deje la yukata en su trabajo – se volvió a inclinar hacia el Uchiha pero esta vez bajó la voz a un tono de misterio –. Si quiere que sea sincera creo que la vi triste – increpó en un susurro –. Estaba pálida y con los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiese llorado por horas. No quiso hablar mucho conmigo, ni siquiera me dirigía la mirada.

–¿Esta segura? – sonó más preocupado de lo que quería demostrar.

–Actuó muy extraño ayer luego de que almorzáramos en mi casa. Estaba petrificada del espanto. Creo que hice algo malo para que Sakura-chan este tan triste – se limitó a responder angustiada –. Espero que solo sea un simple error de mi parte. No podría perdonarme si por mi culpa llegue a lastimarla. Ella ha sido tan buena con mi familia y con la aldea. No se merece estar tan triste y decaída.

Sasuke volvió la mirada al suelo y colocó sus codos sobre los muslos en señal meditabunda. El dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de destruirle las sienes y la tensión en su mandíbula se proyectaba como un fuerte dolor en su quijada.

–¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun? – tanteó la mujer a su lado con un deje de duda – ¿Esta seguro que todo está bien?

–Debo hablar con usted – explicó Sasuke sin desviar su atención del suelo

–¿Es sobre Sakura-chan? ¿Es cierto? ¿Hice algo malo? – la preocupación con que se había transformado su voz hizo que Sasuke ser irguiera para demostrarle un poco de tranquilidad, pero nada podía lograr si seguía manteniendo el rostro fruncido en una mueca grave. La mujer llevó una mano a su pecho y la otra instintivamente a la superficie de su vientre –. Me estas asustando, Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede con Sakura-chan?

No estaba seguro si debía de contarle la verdad. Podía tomárselo a mal, y su estado no era el mejor para recibir una noticia de ese calibre, sin embargo decidió intentarlo.

–Sakura fue parte del escuadrón médico que estuvo como refuerzo en el ataque de Akaoshi en el país de la Cascada hace cuatro meses atrás – rememoró Sasuke utilizando palabras secas pero sin llegar a sonar amenazante o insensible –. Ella estuvo presente en el mismo ataque donde su esposo falleció.

Los ojos jades de la mujer se abrieron tal cual platos.

–Quiere decir que… – su voz se fue entrecortando al punto de extinguirse.

–Sakura conoció a Jinn – Sasuke la observó con detenimiento –. Ella le vio morir en el campo de batalla.

La mujer llevó la mano que tenía sobre su vientre a los labios para cubrir su impresión.

–No puede ser…

–Sakura lo reconoció en la foto que usted le mostro en la tarde de ayer. Es por eso que no quiere hablar con nadie. Se siente culpable por no poder salvarle la vida – continuó Sasuke –. Ha cargado con esa pena desde hace meses, y más ahora que ha conocido a Akane y a usted.

–Sakura-chan… – tartamudeo con la mirada perdida entre la multitud a su alrededor.

–Lamento mucho su perdida – agregó rápidamente Sasuke acompañado de una pequeña reverencia –, pero quiero que sepa que Sakura hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para poder recuperar a su esposo.

–Esa es la razón de porque ella ha actuado de esa manera – comprendió bajando la mano de su rostro lentamente.

–Le pido que no cambie su perspectiva de Sakura – se adelantó a decir el pelinegro –. Ella es… ella es una buena persona.

La mujer no se vio impresionada por la petición de Sasuke, pero cualquiera que conociera al pelinegro quedaría impactado por las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Interceder por alguien, hacer una petición y para colmo elogiar a una persona distinta a su hermano era de por sí inconcebible.

Ahora todo estaba más claro, a esas alturas no había vuelta a atrás, negarlo sería estúpido. Sakura había cambiado, y él también lo había hecho, la única diferencia era que Sasuke, en su afán por cumplir su venganza en el pasado, obligo a Sakura a pasar por un gran sufrimiento que terminó por convertirla en la mujer que es ahora. Pero Sasuke, en cambio, había sido transformado por la persona que él mismo había destruido en miles de pedazos.

Hubo una pequeña pausa donde la mujer a su lado dejó en libertad una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Era un gesto diminuto, casi imperceptible, pero que de alguna forma hizo tranquilizar a Sasuke.

–Ustedes dos son unas buenas personas – alegó la madre de Akane acariciando el hombro derecho de Sasuke con ternura –. De eso no cabe duda.

–Se lo agradezco – hizo una pequeña reverencia, aunque su rostro no reflejaba la verdad de sus palabras.

–No tienes nada que agradecer, estoy en una eterna deuda con ustedes dos – hizo ademan de levantarse y Sasuke se adelantó para ayudarle –. Iré a hablar con Sakura-chan – explicó la mujer abriendo las piernas para aumentar su centro de gravedad. Se reincorporó alisando su vestido y devolviéndole una nueva sonrisa a Sasuke comentó –: Creo que necesitamos arreglar un gran malentendido ¿No le parece?

Intentó imitar su rostro tranquilo, pero no podía ni siquiera relajar la aspereza de su frente. La mujer le volvió a acariciar el brazo antes de adentrarse de nuevo en la multitud de personas a su alrededor. Sasuke la observó alejarse con la mirada perdida por un par de minutos. Era el mejor momento o el único que tendría para poder…

–Tenga – dijo Akane a su lado. Sasuke parpadeo una única vez y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo donde la niña le extendía entre sus diminutas manos una flor blanca, la misma que le había mostrado la última vez, la misma que le había visto a Sakura cuando estaba en la cueva –. Tenga – repitió al ver que no tomaba el obsequio.

Sasuke tomó la flor usando movimientos lentos.

–¿Recuerda lo que significa? – preguntó Akane jugando con sus pies. Él asiente sin quitar la mirada de los pétalos del color de las nubes –. Me gustaría que se la regalara a alguien especial – pasó uno de sus pechones de cabello rizado tras la oreja – ¿Qué le parece si se la da a Sakura-san?

No comprendía las insistencias del universo en obligarle a pensar de nuevo en ella. Primero la discusión con el viejo Masashi, luego la charla con la madre de Akane y ahora esto.

–No creo que la acepte – le cortó Sasuke a punto de devolverle la flor pero la niña le interrumpió con evidente molestia.

–Sakura-san es una persona muy buena ¡Claro que la aceptara! – le reprochó tomando la mano libre de Sasuke jalándole con fuerza –. Venga, vamos a buscarla. La vi hablando con mi mamá por el otro lado de la fuente.

Le arrastró en contra de su propia voluntad y completa falta de juicio. Caminaron hacia la fuente con paso torpe. Sasuke nunca antes la había visto en funcionamiento. Era un espectáculo de agua centellante bajo los reflectores que apostaron a lo largo de la ciudad. Se mostraban destellos de diversos colores mientras se mostraba una irregular caída de agua de diversas formas y tonalidades. Akane seguía tirando de su brazo vendado con una fuerza insignificante que fácilmente podía evitar, sin embargo se dejó llevar unos pasos más hasta detenerse cerca de un puesto de fuegos artificiales, divisando a las dos mujeres que estaban buscando.

No existía un calificativo para poder describir a Sakura en ese momento más que: hermosa. Si, se había despojado tan solo unos segundos de su incesante y maldito orgullo para poder admirarla como de verdad era: hermosa. Se veía como un árbol de cerezos, esbelto y radiante. Vestía una yukata blanca adornada con flores de color vinotinto distribuidas homogéneamente a lo largo de sus mangas y falda. Su cintura ceñida alrededor de una cinta del mismo color del adorno que mantenía su rosado cabello en un moño alto le hizo evocar recuerdos de una horrible fiesta hace mucho tiempo atrás que desecho al instante para poder seguir observándola absorto.

Las mejillas rosadas por el maquillaje cubrían las marcas de las lágrimas que había desparramado la noche anterior. Su clavícula se marcaba bajo la fina piel blanquecina, sus largas pestañas que revoloteaban con cada parpadeo, los labios tersos y suaves, que alguna vez probo con la necesidad imperiosa de clamar el fuego airado en su pecho, mostraban una sonrisa tenue pero llena de tranquilidad. La charla que estaba sosteniendo con la madre de Akane comenzaba a aclarar su semblante. La tristeza comenzaba a desvanecerse y la dulce mirada que la caracterizaba regresaba a llenar sus redondeados iris verdes, y verla así, sosegada, etérea, serena calmó la tensión en los hombros de Sasuke. Así es como quería recordarla. Llena del vigor que la caracterizaba, sin la amargura y el desconsuelo que solo él podía ofrecerle.

–¡Ve, se lo dije! – regresó la voz de Akane sacándolo de su ensimismamiento –. Estaban aquí.

A lo lejos, la madre de Akane le dio un último abrazo a Sakura y se despidió de ella dejándole un nuevo brillo en los ojos a la pelirrosa.

La mujer desapareció del lugar, dejando a la Haruno sola entre la multitud. Pero antes de que Sasuke tan siquiera pensara en la posibilidad de dar un paso para acercarse hasta ella un hombre de cabello castaño se materializó a un lado de la pelirrosa.

Era Amai.

Lo había visto solo un puñado de veces pero no le costó trabajo ubicarlo, y más ahora que le regresaba una mirada embelesada a Sakura. No estaba usando su común atuendo del país del Trueno, en cambio, vestía un simple kimono que contrastaba con el pequeño objeto que sostenía entre sus manos que, curiosamente, era la misma flor que Akane le había entregado minutos atrás.

Cuando Sakura se fijó en Amai a un lado dejó en libertad una sonrisa amplia y brillante, de esas que hacían que Sasuke perdiera la cabeza y lo dejaba como un ridículo adolescente hormonal, solo que en esta ocasión la sonrisa no era dedicada a él… sino a otro más.

–Oh – dijo Akane sin poder saber dónde fijar la mirada, si en el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke o en la tenue sonrisa que Sakura le seguía devolviendo al muchacho del país del Trueno a lo lejos –. Como lo lamento, Sasuke-sama, no sabía que estaría con…

Hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de separar sus ojos del rostro de Sakura y se volvió hacia Akane.

–Debo irme – explicó dejando de nuevo la flor en las pequeñas manos de la niña –. Toma, entrégasela a ella personalmente.

–Suena a una despedida – su voz se quebró de repente.

–Lo es.

–¿Por qué se va? – chilló con los ojos llorosos –. Sakura-chan lo quiere a usted, Sasuke-sama. No se confunda, esto es solo un malentendido. Si le da la flor ella entenderá. Le aseguro que así será.

–Tengo que continuar mi misión y ella no puede seguirme.

Le costaba creer la tranquilidad con que se expresaba aunque en su pecho la punzada de dolor estaba a punto de cortarle el aliento. Akane a su lado guardo silencio apretujando la flor sobre su regazo, entendiendo las palabras del Uchiha aun a su corta edad. Sasuke le acaricio la coronilla con sutileza en señal de despedia. Se dio la vuelta ondeando la capa negra ligeramente alejandose de la niña con agilidad. Y, antes de continuar, giró el rostro para _verla_ por última vez.

–Nos veremos en otra ocasión – murmuró para sí mismo con la mirada fija en la pequeña mota rosada a los lejos

Regresó su atención hacia el camino frente a él. Alejándose lentamente del brillo de la ciudad para adentrarse de nuevo a la seguridad que le ofrecería la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Un enorme saludo a todo aquel que se ha perdido por estos lados! Espero que estén súper bien.

Luego de tres semanas desaparecidas he regresado. Antes de comenzar con la nota quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber publicado el martes 2 como tenía previsto. Nunca me he atrasado en las actualizaciones pero todo confabulo en mi contra para que ni siquiera pudiera tocar el teclado de la PC. La semana fue caótica en la universidad. Ya olvide lo que es dormir más de 5 horas diarias. Tenía la esperanza de poder sentarme aunque sea a responder sus lindo reviews, pero no pude ;w; Estuve tentada también a publicar la semana pasada pero al capítulo le faltaban muuuchos detalles. De verdad me disculpo de todo corazón, nunca fue mi intención dejar las cosas así.

Y, a pesar de todo esto, les seré totalmente sincera. A pesar del terrible retraso, no iba a publicar hoy. No fue sino hasta que leí sus comentarios que recapacite y decidí publicar aunque sea la mitad del Flashback. Se suponía que sería un único capitulo que sentenciaría este recuerdo a su final, pero saldría absurdamente largo. Al final me decidí en dividirlo a la mitad. El otro pedazo si es el final-final del Flashback. Lo tengo casi listo, solo falta coquetearlo un poco más.

Este capitulo en particular fue dificil per se (estamos hablando de Sasuke), pero me gustó escribirlo. Ese cubito de hielo es todo un reto jeje. Se que no es lo que esperaban, sin embargo espero que lo disfrutaran :) Ahora me tomare la libertad de robarles unos minutitos más para refrescar nuestras memorias:

 **1.** Horus, el halcón de Sasuke, se llama así por un dios de la mitología egipcia (no encontré otro nombre de la mitología japonesa para colocarle .w.)

 **2.** La Camelia Blanca ya ha sido nombrada con anterioridad, pero solo para que no se nos olvide significa: Inocencia y Amor puro.

 **3.** Si, Sasuke colocó un sello en la mente de Sakura. Masashi se dio cuenta cuando fue a visitarla durante su investigación sobre la peste en el **capítulo XV** y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza para animarla, fue allí donde se percató de ese detalle. En pocas palabras Sasuke le hizo algo a Sakura ¿Qué le hizo? Lo siento pero no puedo decirselos aun… seria spoiler xD

Antes de despedirme le doy las gracias a todos por estar tan al pendiente y por tener esa paciencia infinita, por soportar tantos días sin leer un capítulo, por los cheer up, en fin ¡Por todo! También les doy las gracias a los que dejan sus opiniones y comentarios. Me gusta mucho leer lo que piensa y lo que les gustaría que pasara. Y no se disculpen por dejar comentarios largos ¡Me encanta leerlos! Que se tomen un tiempito para seguir la historia y que además se dediquen a escribir un review súper cuchi es un detalle que aprecio enormemente, de verdad, muchas gracias :3 Lamento si no he contestado ninguno aun (aunque eso no quiere decir que no los lea), ete fin de semana me dedicare a responder todos y cada uno de ellos :)

Bueno, creo que me he extendido demasiado. Basta por una madruagada. Me despido entonces deseándole lo mejor del mundo. Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	18. A mitad del puente

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XVIII  
**

 **Sakura Haruno  
**

 **Día 117**

Había llorado la noche anterior y la mañana de ese día. No sabía de donde sus ojos podían sacar tantas lágrimas. Cada vez que secaba sus parpados evocaba el recuerdo del padre de Akane muerto en pleno campo de batalla haciéndola sentir la persona más miserable de todos los tiempos y el llanto regresaba con más ahínco que la última vez.

Muchos dirían que estaba reaccionando de una manera exacerbada a una situación que solo ameritaba la pena de un par de noches, que luego desaparecería con el consuelo de haber hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para salvar su vida. Sin embargo, esa situación era distinta.

El pensar que unos pequeños crecerían sin un padre por obra de su completa ineptitud le destrozaba el pecho con demasiado fuerzas. No era la primera vez que escuchaba o veía a unos niños huérfanos de alguno de sus padres. Era casos comunes, sobre todo después de la cuarta guerra. No obstante, ese tipo de escenarios siempre le recordaba a sus dos viejos compañeros de equipo, y memorar el pasado de Naruto y Sasuke la dejaba con un vacío en su pecho que aún no podía ser calmado.

En ese momento, la imagen risueña de Naruto brilló con demasiado fulgor en sus recuerdos. El hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca, el gran héroe de Konoha, su mejor amigo, su hermano. No debía ser una sorpresa que personas y niños como Akane le admiraran. A pesar de que en ciertas ocasiones llegaba a comportase como un soberano zopenco, debía admitir que era una gran persona. Si él estuviera en su situación, sabría qué hacer.

Naruto, a diferencia de ella, conocía el dolor de la perdida desde una horrible primera plana. Él entendería lo que estaba pasando y surgiría con una frase astuta que levantaría sus ánimos y le haría seguir adelante. Naruto conocía la soledad más que nadie en el mundo, ninguna persona en todas las cinco naciones Shinobi había sufrido igual o más que él… O tal vez no era la única.

Sakura ensombreció su rostro de repente. Ese era el efecto que tenía el nombre de Sasuke sobre sus pensamientos. Tristeza, dolor, pena. Nada comparado a la calidez que trasmitía los recuerdos de su mejor amigo, llenas de momentos felices y risas por doquier. Las memorias que tenía sobre Sasuke no eran así. Todas terminaban en un mismo muro impenetrable. Todos eran recuerdos fríos y vacíos.

El pensar en _él_ hizo que bajara la mirada hacia su mano derecha. Sus nudillos estaban vendados. Los ocultaba con la manga de la yukata. La sangre se marcaba sobre la tela blanquecina dejando cuatro manchas redondeadas color carmesí. Era una herida sencilla, simple, fácil de curar. Cuando se encontró con Amai esa noche, el joven medic-nin se asombró mucho de que ella se hubiera lastimado y que no se tomara las molestias de sanarse con un ninjutsu médico. Como todo buen caballero se ofreció arreglar el desastre que ahora era su mano, pero Sakura le pidió que no lo hiciera. Quería que el dolor siguiera latente por un par de días más. De esa manera serviría como un recordatorio temporal de su total incompetencia.

Ya se estaba acercando la media noche y sus ánimos seguían por el suelo. La música que vibraba sobre el piso adoquinado, los saludos cordiales que le ofrecían los pueblerinos, la felicidad que englobaba la ciudad entera. Nada de eso le forzaba alegrarla tan siquiera un poco. Incluso las buenas atenciones que Amai estaba teniendo para con ella durante la velada, eran un estímulo pobre que solo podía obligarla a forjar una falsa sonrisa por un par de minutos. Debía de ser la peor cita de todos los tiempos. Una pelirrosa deprimida que no colaboraba en lo absoluto, acompañada de un amable y dulce muchacho que solo quería hacerla sentir mejor.

La fuente frente a ella seguía despilfarrando agua a trompicones. Era la primera vez que la veía en funcionamiento desde que llegó a la ciudad hace casi una semana atrás. Formaba una cortina de diversos colores a causa de las luces que chocaban sobre su superficie. Daba la impresión de ser una cascada. Similar a la que se había encontrado con Sasuke la tarde en que le salvo la vida. Un otoño que difícilmente podría olvidar, pero que ahora se había convertido en el recuerdo marchito de un hombre al que pensaba conocer.

Acarició instintivamente el dorso de su mano derecha empañándose las yemas de los dedos con el líquido vital que seguía emanando de las pequeñas magulladuras. Se preguntaba si lucia de la misma manera que su mano. Patética y demacrada. El recuerdo del padre de Akane era suficiente sufrimiento como para agregar otro más a sus pesares. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Le era imposible no hacerlo, su mente le impedía divagar en otra cosa diferente a lo sucedido la tarde del día anterior cuando estuvieron juntos frente al rio. Aun rememoraba cada instante como si su inconsciente deseara torturarla de todas la maneras psíquicamente posibles.

La escena continuaba siendo una mancha difusa de sentimientos encontrados. De lo poco que su lucidez le permitió distinguir aquella tarde, recordaba haber visto el rostro de Sasuke impertérrito frente a ella. Sin una simple arruga o expresión que le permitiera adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Nada. Frio como una roca y firme como el roble que terminó por destrozar en un momento en el que la desesperación se apoderó de su ser. Luego de aquello todo se tornó muy confuso.

La imagen de Sasuke abrazándola le sonaba a un recuerdo, más que imposible, surreal. Estaba convencida de que la única forma que tenía Sasuke de confortar a alguien se limitaba a miradas severas o monosílabos insensibles. Es por eso que el simple hecho de pensar en la consolación de un abrazo, de un simple contacto por parte de él era un acto imposible. Sin embargo, no le dedicó mucho tiempo de tortura a rememorar esa laguna mental, sino más bien a la catástrofe en que se convirtió su conversación.

Por una pequeña fracción de segundo, mientras seguía llorando frente al rio, pensó que _él_ entendería su sufrimiento de la misma forma que lo haría Naruto. No comprendía porque lo comparaba con su mejor amigo. Odiaba las comparaciones. Tal vez la frustración fue más fuerte que la razón en ese momento, motivo por lo cual no le dio tiempo al Uchiha de pensar en una forma de ayudarla. Sakura, en cambio, decidió dejarse dominar por sus emociones y vociferó todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta desde tiempos inmemorables.

Estaba consciente de que Sasuke no era un hombre perfecto. Él había cometido muchos errores en su vida, errores que muchos considerarían imperdonables. En su pasado juntos, y en los últimos meses de viaje, Sasuke había tratado a Sakura como un objeto inservible, sin importar lo que sus actos pudieran destruir en ella. Él merecía escuchar todos los lamentos de la Haruno, todos sus reproches, y presenciar cada una de las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos.

Y, aun con todas esas razones ya sean bien o mal fundamentadas, Sakura albergaba una sensación de culpa descomunal que le hacía compañía desde la tarde de ayer.

Golpear a alguien solo porque su cuerpo se sobrecargaba de sentimientos eran, sin duda, actitudes que había dejado atrás. Y el moretón que había dejado en el rostro de Sasuke era sencillamente el resultado de su actual desequilibrio emocional.

Lo que había sucedido era algo que no debía repetirse – aunque dejar en libertad todo lo que alguna vez tuvo guardado le sentó como una muy buena terapia –. Es por eso que después de lo sucedido terminó por sentirse muy mal por él.

Tener empatía era algo innato en ella, aun cuando ese idiota se había ganado un buen sermón con el pasar de los meses. Pero, reprocharle todo sus actos y, por si fuera poco, dejarle un recordatorio en su rostro en forma de un colorido cardenal, hizo caer a Sakura aún más profundo en la miseria en la que seguía hundiéndose.

Quería aclarar ese malentendido. Dejar las cosas en claro. Pero, de la misma manera que no tenía la fuerza para encarar la muerte del padre de Akane, tampoco tenía el valor suficiente para poder hablar con Sasuke sobre lo ocurrido. Nada de eso le era posible, y aunque así lo fuera, no pretendía hacerlo en un futuro cercano.

No era capaz.

Caminó hasta acercarse a la fuente. La admiró en silencio unos segundos antes de sentarse en el borde junto a un grupo de jóvenes demasiado bulliciosos. Los pies le dolían y la yukata le tensaba el abdomen más de la cuenta. Amai estaba tardando demasiado. Se había ido a comprar unas bebidas hace al menos unos buenos 15 minutos ¿Qué lo debía haber retrasado? A pesar de que la velada estaba marchando de mal en peor, quería hablar con alguien distinto a su propia conciencia. Vaya que sonaba bastante egoísta, pero si continuaba devanándose los sesos en busca de la mejor forma de culparse por sus actos, terminaría sumergida de lleno en la locura.

Intento entonces pensar en otra cosa, o mejor aún, en no pensar. Posó la vista en los adornos de la calle, trató seguir el ritmo de las notas que danzaban al compás de una florida música, incluso probo adentrarse en la entretenida conversación que mantenían el grupo de adolescentes a su derecha. Pero nada era de ayuda, y a estas alturas, algo difícilmente lo sería.

–¿Sakura-chan?

Quien quiera que haya sido el dueño de la voz la hizo dar un respingo que ocultó rápidamente. Aunque su intención era mantenerse alejada de todo pensamiento aflictivo, continuaba muy ensimismada en el torrente de ideas que aun confluía en su interior, es por eso que cualquier estimulo externo la exaltaba de sobremanera.

Giró la cabeza con extrema lentitud, como si estuviera en un profundo letargo del cual acabara de despertarse. La luz de las farolas atravesaba el cuerpo de la persona frente a ella, por lo que le costó trabajo enfocar la silueta que se erguía a su lado.

–¿Sakura-chan?

La aludida parpadeo una vez más hasta que sus pupilas se dilataron de puro espanto cuando reconoció a la madre de Akane a su lado.

Fue imposible detener el torrencial de recuerdos que invadieron su mente con tan solo verla en ese momento. Sobre los ojos de la mujer se proyectaba la imagen del su esposo con la estaca clavada en su magullado cuerpo. La sangre brotando de sus labios, acompañados de una genuina sonrisa, justo antes de susurrar sus últimas palabras. Esos mismos ojos que miraron a Sakura aquella tarde de finales de otoño habían visto a esa misma mujer. El hombre le había dicho que sus ojos se parecían a los de alguien, y ahora que conocía a Akane y a su madre, estaba segura que se refería a ellas.

–Eres tú, Sakura-chan – reconoció la mujer con un deje de satisfacción en su agitada voz. Tenía una película de sudor en su rostro y el pecho se movía con fuerza. Estaba buscándola, aparentemente con gran esmero, pero Sakura no estaba preparada para hablar con ella. Tal vez nunca lo estaría.

La pelirrosa tragó en seco e, instintivamente, movió sus ojos en busca de un motivo para huir.

–Antes de que inventes una excusa para zafarte quisiera hablar contigo – se adelantó a decirle sosteniéndole la mano sana para evitar su fuga.

El contactó la forzó a sintetizar una frase torpe para liberarse de su agarre.

–Estaba a punto de buscar a Amai – como era de esperarse, su mentira no sonó ni la mitad de convincente de lo que pretendía.

–No tomara mucho tiempo. Solo necesito que me escuches.

–Lo lamento. Pero en este momento estoy un poco apresurada ¿Le parece si hablamos mañana?

–No – sentenció con firmeza, alzando su voz sobre el ruido de la música que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Los verdes ojos de la mujer se tornaron severamente a los de Sakura –. Debemos hablar en este momento, y tú me escucharas.

Abrió los parpados lo suficiente para que el contorno de su iris brillara bajo las luces del festival. Por mucho que quisiera no podía detener lo inevitable. Relajó los brazos y, con el miedo surcando sus venas, se colocó de frente a la mujer esperando que lo peor llegase rápido.

La madre de Akane recuperó el aliento, transformando sus gestos cansados a unos inexpresivos.

–¿Es verdad que conociste a mi esposo? – preguntó de golpe sin quitarle la mirada de encima – ¿Qué estuviste con él antes de… antes de morir?

Sakura aprisionó el aire en sus pulmones buscando una respuesta que evitara que el temblor en su cuerpo se proyectara a sus palabras. Y, aunque quisiera decir algo, de sus labios lo único que salió fue una pequeña mota de aliento.

–¿Es cierto? – volvió a preguntar la mujer con un deje de dolor que se filtró desde su garganta.

Por Kami, no estaba preparada para ese momento, sabía que no lo estaba. Quería correr, escapar, cualquier cosa con tal de no estar escuchando a la viuda del hombre que ella dejo morir.

Nunca había experimentado un sentimiento de ese calibre. En sus años como medic-nin, jamás se acostumbró a ser la portadora de malas noticias. Notificar una muerte a los esperanzados familiares que mantenían la fiera convicción de que su ser querido seguía vivo era una tarea terrible. Pero, la habían entrenado para eso. Anestesiar momentáneamente esa fibra humana que permitía compartir la tristeza que sugería la pérdida de una persona a la que apenas conociste junto a su familia, era necesario para evitar desquebrajarte en mil pedazos. Sin embargo, la suma de la muerte y la culpa llegaban a ser un peso que los hombros de Sakura no podían soportar.

El cuerpo le tembló en un ligero espasmo cuando los ojos de aquella mujer seguían esperando, expectantes. Auqnue quisiera alejarse de ahí cuanto antes, no tenía el valor para mentirle una vez más.

–Fue mi culpa – tartamudeo Sakura en un susurro, con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Llevó ambas manos hacia su cara para cubrir su vergüenza. Ya no había nada que ocultar, ella merecía saber la verdad –. Todo fue mi culpa. C-como lo lamento, yo… yo…

El llanto estuvo a segundos de desfilar sobre sus mejillas, pero una mano llegó hasta su hombro haciéndola reaccionar. Sin esperarlo, la mujer se abalanzó sobre la pelirrosa y la abrazó con fuerza tomándola totalmente desprevenida. Sakura parpadeo sin comprender. Esa era una respuesta que no esperaba. En realidad, estaba aguardando por un sinfín de reproches y maldiciones que aceptaría en silencio.

– _Él_ tiene razón – dijo con voz maternal –, eres una persona demasiado buena, Sakura.

La mujer se alejó de ella y llevó un mechón de rosado cabello tras la oreja de la Haruno.

–N-no comprendo – sollozó limpiándose la nariz sonoramente.

–Mi niña – le limpió una lágrima que casi había escapado de entre las rosadas pestañas –. Ya sé lo que sucedió. _Él_ me lo conto todo, y no quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que pasó. Mi querido esposo fue un hombre que vivió una vida feliz y llena de aventuras. Murió como un héroe y es así como lo recordaremos. Sé que hiciste todo lo posible por salvarlo, de eso estoy totalmente segura, solo quiero que sueltes esa pena que llevas contigo.

–¿N-no está molesta?

–¿Molesta? ¡¿Cómo voy a estar molesta?! Me es imposible tan siquiera pensar en ello, Sakura-chan. Has hecho demasiada cosas buenas como para que te quedes pensando en los sucesos del pasado. ¡Mira todo lo que has logrado ahora! Salvaste no solo la vida de mi hija, sino también la de mi padre y la de todos en la aldea. Hay cosas que nosotros mismos no alcanzamos a ver porque evitamos hacerlo, preferimos estar ciegos antes de admitir nuestros propios logros bajo la falsa creencia de que no los merecemos. Es por eso que alguien necesita darnos un golpe de vez en cuando para dejar de hacernos los ciegos – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –. He venido a darte ese pequeño empujón, para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros – dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, acarició la superficie de su vientre e hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza –. Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan.

Cada palabra aliviaba poco a poco la opresión en su pecho, como si la carga que sostenía sobre sus hombros se fuera aminorando conforme la mujer hablaba. Sakura tanteó sus parpados limpiando los residuos de lágrimas que nunca salieron de sus ojos.

–Es usted demasiado amable – susurró la pelirrosa sin saber que decir en concreto.

–Oh no, pequeña. No digas tonterías.

Una sonrisa tenue apareció en los labios de Sakura.

–Gracias – dijo con serenidad.

La mujer movió la mano en señal de negación.

–Oh no, cariño. Dale las gracias a Sasuke-kun. Él ha sido el que me ha contado todo.

Las pupilas se le dilataron de repente y sus labios quedaron entre abiertos.

–¿Qué ha dicho?

–Ese muchacho se preocupa mucho por ti – susurró –. Me dijo sobre como trataste de salvar a mi querido esposo y de cómo te ha mortificado ese hecho en los últimos meses. Sasuke quería que yo no tuviera resentimientos para contigo, pero me es imposible pensar mal de alguien que ha sido tan buena con mi familia.

Incredulidad. Esa era la palabra que se dibujaba en el rostro de Sakura en ese preciso instante.

–¿Sasuke le ha dicho eso?

–Cada palabra – asintió gustosa –. Deberías hablar con él ¿No te parece?

Bajó la mirada hasta sus sandalias en busca de una distracción. Aun no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. Era simplemente inverosímil que Sasuke se preocupara por ella. Nunca lo había hecho en el pasado, y nunca lo haría en el futuro.

–Piénsalo, linda. Luego de un rato comprenderás que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad – le dio un último y repentino abrazo –. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Sakura-chan. Nunca lo olvides ¿Está bien?

Aun anonadada, Sakura le regresó el abrazo permitiéndose relajar los hombros y forjar una tenue sonrisa que, a diferencia de las que había hecho en el resto de la noche, estaba cargada de una serenidad genuina.

–Yo soy la que debo darle las gracias – le corrigió por lo bajo.

–Sigues diciendo tonterías – se burló la mujer.

Intercambiaron una última sonrisa antes de que Sakura la viera partir en la misma dirección por donde había llegado, perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas que arribaban al gran festival de primavera.

Volvió a tocar la superficie de su vendaje sin creerse del todo lo que había escuchado. La imagen de Sasuke logró materializarse de nuevo en sus recuerdos, pero en esta ocasión, ya no lo veía tan lejano.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó alguien a su derecha.

Retornó su atención hacia Amai que le regresaba una mirada con la ceja levantada. El cabello castaño se arremolinaba con los soplidos del viento al igual que un botón blanquecino, similar a una flor, que sostenía en una de sus manos pero que no pudo distinguir con claridad pues lo oculto casualmente en su manga. En esta ocasión no estaba usando su respectivo atuendo de ninja ni su típica bandana. Vestía un simple kimono azul oscuro con negro a rayas que le hacía lucir muy guapo, sin embargo esos colores solo le hacía recordar a cierto pelinegro que seguía revoloteando con gran recelo sobre sus pensamientos.

–Oh, si – saltó a decir Sakura mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanquecina en una sonrisa –. Solo estaba admirando la fuente.

Amai asintió no muy complacido y le entregó la bebida que había ido a buscar.

–Disculpa la tardanza, hay mucha gente sedienta por estos lados. Ten. Espero que te guste.

–Gracias – respondió distraídamente sosteniendo el vaso con su mano sana. No quería que Amai continuara exigiendo curar su herida.

El joven a su lado se inclinó un poco para observarla cara a cara.

–Luces muy hermosa hoy – agregó en un halago que no hizo mayor efecto en la descuidada pelirrosa.

–Gracias – susurró con la mirada perdida en la fría bebida –. Es la yukata de la mamá de Akane, es una suerte que me quedara.

Amai arqueó una ceja. Tal vez esperaba una respuesta nerviosa o un suave sonrojo por parte de la Haruno.

–¿Segura que estas bien? Te noto distraída.

–No es nada – dijo con fuerzas renovadas para opacar la cara abstraída – ¿Vamos?

Haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, Amai evitó insistir en el tema y comenzaron a caminar alrededor de los diversos puestos que se amontonaban en la gran plaza mientras los fuegos artificiales hacían acto de presencia entre las estrellas del cielo.

Si hubiese estado más atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor o menos ensimismada el festival le hubiera sentado como una distracción perfecta. Todo en la aldea estaba finamente organizado para levantar los ánimos a cualquiera que lo necesitara, y a decir verdad, muchos en ese lugar requerían una buena dosis de sonrisas. Los niños correteando felices por las calles, la música que mantenía un aura de alegría sublime. Más de una persona se acercó a Sakura y a Amai para agradecerles por su destacada labor en curar la peste, al igual que muchos aldeanos también hicieron comentario de lo hermosa pareja que hacían juntos. Ese tipo de observaciones alteraban a Amai transformándolo en un tomate con piernas. Cada vez que salía el tópico a relucir se rascaba la nuca y negaba vigorosamente con la cabeza para no incomodar a Sakura, pero ella nunca llego a escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Aunque usara todas sus fuerzas para evadir a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, existía un impulso más grande que su propia voluntad para dejar de preocuparse por el Uchiha. La conversación previa con la mamá de Akane seguía viva en su mente. Estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, buscando la manera de que todo lo que le había dicho fuese una total y completa mentira, a pesar de que una parte de sí deseaba con gran fervor que fuese verdad. Pensar en que Sasuke pudiera ser el mismo de antes le traía una sensación de esperanza inigualable, pero volvía a caer en las memorias que habían compartido los últimos meses, forzándola a desplomarse de nuevo en la triste realidad.

Caracterizado por su dulzura y buena voluntad, Amai continuaba en la laboriosa faena de distraer a Sakura. Nombraba cosas referentes a las decoraciones de la plaza y hacia acotaciones sobre la música característica de aquella región. Le preguntaba con frecuencia si quería algo de comer o beber a lo que siempre respondía que no. A la final, como no observaba interés en las diminutas sonrisas de Sakura, terminó por hablar de sus pacientes y trabajo acumulado, quedándose sin mayores tópicos de los que discutir, o mejor dicho, de los que monologar.

Si al principio de la noche pensaba que la cita no podía ir peor, estaba muy equivocada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Sentía muchísima pena por Amai. El joven se estaba esmerando por darle una buena velada, de verdad que sí. Pero, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, existía otro hombre que ocupaba por completo la mente de la joven pelirrosa.

–¿Le estas buscando? – preguntó Amai a su lado.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en señal interrogativa.

–¿A quién?

–A Sasuke.

Parpadeo bruscamente e intentó cruzarse de brazos pero la bebida, que seguía casi intacta, se lo impedía así que terminó en un enredo de brazos y gotas de té frio.

–¿Por qué lo estaría buscando? – increpó indiferente, formando una mueca exagerada.

Amai dejó caer los hombros, alicaído, y se detuvo en medio de la calle.

–Sakura. Lo entiendo.

–¿Entender que cosa? – preguntó a la defensiva, con el entrecejo fruncido, relajando los brazos y deteniendo su marcha entre las calles del pueblo.

–Que no tengo oportunidad contigo – le explicó con tranquilidad, devolviéndole una mirada que en el fondo demostraba un ápice de abatimiento –. Amas demasiado a Sasuke como alejarlo de tus pensamientos.

El corazón le dio un soberano golpe entre las costillas que la hizo buscar aire con desesperación. ¿Es que todo el mundo estaba empeñado en que su mente siguiera divagando entre la cordura y la razón?

–¿D-de que rayos estás hablando? – dijo como si no supiera a que se refería.

–Has estado muy distraída – explicó –, miras a todos lados buscándolo, incluso te exaltaste cuando viste a un chico alto de cabello negro que se parecía a él.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver – mintió, otra vez.

Los negros ojos de Amai se veían de un color mucho más claro cuando la luz chocaba sobre su iris. Y allí entre la oscuridad de su pupila se filtraba la tristeza que intentaba ocultar con aquella sonrisa dulce y amable.

–Hoy me iba a confesar ¿sabes? – comentó usando una voz divertida, como si se tratara de un chiste.

Sakura, asombrada, abrió los labios de hito en hito.

–A-Amai – fue lo único que pudo articular sin poder quitar la mirada de los azabaches ojos de su compañero, sintiéndose demasiado culpable por estar pensando en alguien diferente en ese preciso instante.

–Sí, lo sé, suena tonto – admitió el muchacho rascándose la nuca en señal de vergüenza, mientras que con la otra mano dejaba al descubierto una pequeña Camelia Blanca que tenía oculta en su manga. Sakura parpadeó con fuerza al ver la flor –. Sé que te encantan las flores. Recuerdo que durante la guerra les contabas a los enfermos el significado de cada una de ellas con tal de entretenerlos y separarlos del sufrimiento que les confería el estar bajo el catre de una precaria carpa en medio de una zona de batalla – suspiró entristecido y jugó distraídamente con la flor entre sus dedos –. Creo que fue ahí cuando comencé a enamorarme de ti.

Hubo un pequeño instante en donde su voz se apagó entre el bullicio de la gente. Sakura, absorta, seguía sin encontrar palabras para poder responderle. La última vez que alguien se le había declarado se remontaba a años atrás, durante la cuarta guerra. Aun recordaba al muchacho. Alto, fornido y un poco inseguro. Le fue muy doloroso escuchar la confesión de alguien que no era correspondido, pero a la final pudo llenarse de valor, negando su petición de la forma más amable que le fue capaz. En ese entonces no tenía duda de a quien pertenecía su corazón, pero ahora la duda gobernaba sus pensamientos y lo que antes debía ser un sentimiento inquebrantable, ahora se había convertido en un choque de emociones.

–Nunca pensé que podría tener una oportunidad para poderte decir lo que sentía, hasta que te volví a ver esta semana – continuo sin verle directamente a los ojos –. Creí que era cosa del destino. Llegue incluso a pensar ilusamente que tú también pudieras sentir algo por mí… pero… con el pasar de los días… me di cuenta de que jamás me miraras de la misma forma que miras a Sasuke.

Sin saber qué hacer, Sakura bajó los ojos hasta sus manos que jugueteaban torpemente con la fria bebida.

–Y-yo…

–No hay necesidad de que lo niegues. Los he visto. Sé que te preocupas por él, aun cuando quieres ocultarlo. Y sé que nunca podré hacer que te fijes en mí de esa manera – dejó salir un resoplido de agotamiento –. Y solo con el tiempo lograré llegar a admirarte con la misma devoción que él lo hace contigo.

–¿Que-e? – tartamudeó Sakura regresando su atención de nuevo al joven frente a ella –. E-estas equivocado… él…

–Vamos, Sakura. No conozco lo suficiente al Uchiha, pero no estoy ciego – sonaba un poco impaciente cuando continuó diciendo –: Él está loco por ti. Ha estado al pendiente de cada cosa que haces incluso cuando no lo ves. Es un poco asfixiante y sobreprotector. No puedo estar cerca de ti porque presiento que saltara desde algún escondite y me matara en cualquier momento con su Rinnegan.

Sakura palideció de repente luego de escuchar aquella repentina confesión.

–Estas diciendo puras tonterías.

–¿Sabes que Sasuke se quedaba horas esperándote fuera del centro para estar seguro de que estuvieras bien? – Amai resopló otra vez, exasperado –. Él subió una noche a visitarte porque le insistí que lo hiciera. Al parecer no quería interrumpirte en tu trabajo pero tampoco le agradaba estar en medio de la calle sin saber de ti. Es por eso que le deje pasar hasta tu habitación para que pudiera estar tranquilo y así dejara de espantar a todo el personal del centro. Ese Uchiha te quiere más de lo que piensas – de repente, una risa carente de diversión se escapó de la garganta de Amai – ¿Me estas escuchando? – se burló con incomodidad –. Estoy intentado convencerte sobre el amor que te tiene mi rival. Debo sonar como un completo idiota.

El corazón le estaba latiendo de tal manera que comenzó a marearse.

–Esto es… – las palabras sonaban raras, lejanas. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir en ese momento.

–Sakura – dijo Amai acercándose hasta ella para acortar la distancia entre ambos, trayendo a Sakura de nuevo a aquella dudosa realidad que aún no podía entender –. Nunca me doy por vencido, es por eso que me eligieron para esta enfermedad "imposible" de curar, y me gusta demostrarles a los demás que lo imposible puede hacerse posible. Pero esta es la primera vez que reconozco la derrota. Entre ustedes dos hay demasiada historia, y es algo con lo que no puedo competir – pasó una mano por la mejilla de Sakura regresando el mechón de rosado cabello de nuevo a su sitio tras la oreja –. No te sientas mal – le tranquilizo con una sonrisa –, al menos tendré la seguridad de que estarás con un buen sujeto.

–Amai.

–Deberías ir a buscarlo – le interrumpió antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más que decir–. Creo que lo vi por el puesto de fuegos artificiales.

–Pero…

–No compliques las cosas, Sakura – le alentó suavemente –. No te detengas a pensarlo con demasiado detenimiento. Déjate llevar por lo que de verdad sientes.

Sakura asintió con la seguridad que había perdido hace días atrás, sin saber a lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse. Se colocó en puntillas y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Amai generándole a éste un fuerte rubor en el rostro.

–Gracias por todo – dijo con gran sinceridad–. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

–Solo ve, Sakura – le alentó en una sonrisa.

La bebida cayó de su mano hasta precipitar en el suelo. Dio media vuelta y sin esperar que algo más se interpusiera en su camino corrió en la dirección que Amai le había indicado. Pasó por un grupo de personas que le miraron extrañadas y otros que le devolvieron un saludo efusivo que no pudo corresponder. No tenía tiempo en detenerse. Debía encontrarlo a como dé lugar.

Mientras serpenteaba entre la multitud, su mente trabajaba con torpeza. Intentaba concentrarse, focalizar un punto al cual dirigirse, pero solo el instinto y los fuertes latidos de su corazón le indicaban a donde bebía correr.

Llego de nuevo a la fuente donde minutos atrás había escuchado la primera revelación de Sasuke por parte de la madre de Akane. Se detuvo unos instantes para retomar aire y girar la cabeza esperando encontrar a un hombre alto vestido de negro, aunque, luego de pensarlo un poco, sería estúpido creer que Sasuke estuviera en aquel lugar. Él odiaba los centros concurridos como aquel, donde personas se arremolinaba en grupos indivisibles que evitaban el paso tranquilo entre las calles. Sasuke prefería el aire libre, el ruido de la naturaleza, la calma del silencio, la compañía de su propia soledad. Si Sakura creía que podía encontrarlo allí debía ser una completa ilusa.

Continuaba de pie, jadeando frente a la fuente cuando divisó cerca de un banco de madera a Akane. Vestía un kimono a juego con el que la pelirrosa usaba en ese momento. El cabello se apiñaba en un perfecto moño a lo alto aunque algunos mechones se desprendían en una especie de cascadas risadas sobre su mirada cabizbaja. Cuando Sakura se hubo acercado lo suficiente para enfocar el sonido de su voz, escuchó como los sollozos de la niña se acentuaban con gran ímpetu, lo que la hizo avivar su preocupación.

–¡Akane! – le llamó con un hilo de voz pero la niña estaba privada, llorando un mar de lágrimas.

Llegó hasta ella y se acuclilló para quedar al nivel de su rostro. La piel de su cara estaba fuertemente enrojecida por el llanto y los hipidos que generaba su quebrada garganta distorsionaron su voz impidiendo a Sakura entender lo que balbuceaba.

– Akane – murmuró de nuevo, esta vez en un tono más precavido – Cálmate, pequeña. Dime que sucedió ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás bien?

–¿S-Sakura-san? – gimoteó la niña queriendo limpiar el desastre de sus mejillas pero le era imposible detener el torrencial de lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos jades – ¿E-es usted?

Ahora podía entender lo que decía con mayor claridad, al igual que el dolor que arrastraba sus palabras. Algo había pasado.

–Sí, linda soy…

–Tiene que buscarlo, Sakura-san – sentenció la infante levantando la mirada y revelando parte de su triste mirada para luego recaer en la misma posición deprimida de hace unos segundos atrás –. Tiene que encontrarlo…

–¿De qué hablas, Akane? ¿Qué sucedió?

–Dijo que nos volveríamos a ver – sollozó mientras se resonaba la nariz con fuerza –… pero nunca dijo cuándo…

Sakura frunció el ceño con fuerza.

–No… no comprendo ¿A quién te refieres?

–Le conté sobre el significado de esto… Él quería entregársela…– de entre sus diminutas manos aparecieron algunos pétalos blanquecinos sueltos alrededor de un capullo que se extendía sobre su pequeña palma –… ahora ya es muy tarde… Sasuke-sama nunca más regresara…

–¿Sasuke?– repitió Sakura con el dolor punzante intensificándose entre sus costillas al momento que tomó la flor entre las manos. La observó por una fracción de segundos, como si fuera la cosa más frágil que alguna vez haya sostenido. Elevó la mirada hacia Akane sin poder creerse aun lo que había escuchado – ¿Sasuke iba a entregarme esto?

–Si…– chilló inconsolable hundiendo de nuevo el rostro entre la manga de la yukata.

Sakura palideció, si es que podía hacerlo aún más. Sasuke definitivamente era una caja de sorpresas. Nada de lo que había hecho concordaba con sus actos en las últimas semanas. Era como si por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo la neblina comenzara a disiparse.

–F-fue mi culpa… – murmuró Akane desconsolada.

–No, linda. Esto no fue tu culpa – se adelantó a decirle Sakura acariciándole la espalda encorvada.

La niña volvió a sollozar, dejando escapar un gorgoreo que sonaba a una negativa al alivio que Sakura quería transmitir con sus palabras porque, si de buscar a culpables se trataba, no era un trabajo difícil de realizar.

Sakura estaba convencida de que la causa de la actitud de Sasuke tenía tatuado su nombre en todas partes. Era ella la que debería estar sintiéndose culpable, y no una inocente niña de cinco años.

–Akane, escúchame – volvió a acariciar la espalda de la niña en un vano intento por apaciguar su llanto –. Necesito que me digas donde esta Sasuke ¿A dónde se fue?

–Dijo que debía seguir su misión… – explicó la niña entre balbuceos. Aun su voz seguía siendo un murmullo forzado y doloroso –… le pedí que no lo hiciera… que esperara a que le entregara la flor, que usted le respondería de la misma manera… pero aun así… aun así…

–¿De qué hablas? – ya sabía la repuesta, pero de alguna manera necesitaba escucharla.

–Sasuke-sama se fue, Sakura-san. Nos dejó… él nos dejó…

Si antes pensaba que la punzada era un dolor terrible, la lanza que cargaba aquellas palabras la arrastraron a lo más cercano de la agonía.

Por primera vez Akane levantó los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto pero sus siguientes palabras sonaron tan firmes como una roca.

–Debe ir a buscarlo. Usted es la única persona que él escuchara. Sasuke-sama necesita de alguien que se preocupe por él, y Sakura-san es la única persona que puede estar a su lado – tragó con fuerza y se limpió las mejillas con un deseo de súplica en su redondo y brillante rostro –. Por favor, no pierda a Sasuke-sama. Nunca lo pierda.

Antes que tan siquiera pudiera maquinar la información en su mente, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, corriendo en dirección a la colina. La voz de alguien llamándola repetidas veces se escuchaba cada vez más distante. No sabía quién era, y no se detendría a averiguarlo.

Zigzagueó torpemente entre la multitud que perdía densidad conforme se acercaba a la entrada de la ciudad. Su pecho se alzaba con demasiada violencia en busca del aire suficiente para conservar el ritmo. La música del festival se perdió bruscamente una vez se incorporó en el mar de hierba que la separaba de la granja de Masashi. Las estrellas en el cielo se desplegaban sobre su cabeza en un manto oscuro y siniestro. El frio primaveral que danzaba en forma de remolinos de viento le cortaba el aliento dificultándole el paso. Probablemente era obra de la desesperación y la ansiedad, pero la distancia que debía recorrer se había triplicado exorbitantemente. Sumado a ello estaba el incomodísimo traje y las dolorosas sandalias que no colaboraban en su carrera contra el reloj. El peinado que mantenía su rosado cabello atado firmemente en un moño, comenzó a deshacerse poco a poco hasta desparramarse sobre sus hombros una vez hubo divisado la granja de Masashi. Fue una vista gloriosa que la hizo apremiar el paso aún más, pero al mismo tiempo hizo incrementar la preocupación que se había materializado en un dolor a nivel del cuello, allí donde el llanto se preparaba para terminar por desquebrajarla en cualquier instante.

Atravesó la puerta de la casa arrastrándola con fuerza. Si llegaba a enfocarse podría percibir el chakra de Sasuke, pero su concentración estaba cayendo en picada y detenerse a tomar aire era un lujo que no podía darse.

–¡Sasuke! – gritó con la voz vuelta un lio – ¡Sasuke!

Se liberó de las molestas sandalias cuando pisó el suelo de tatami. Correteo un par de pasillos silenciosos donde su respiración entrecortada era la única señal de vida que deprendían aquellas solitarias paredes.

Sin más preámbulo se deslizó hasta la habitación que ocupaba el Uchiha. No se tomó las molestia de tocar la puerta y la deslizó con la esperanza de encontrarlo dormido, con la espada en su regazo y el cabello azabache recorriéndole el pálido rostro, pero dentro de la recamara solo había una densa penumbra. Sakura miró hacia todos lados en busca de algo que pudiera darle alguna señal de que Sasuke aun estuviera allí. Sin embargo, no estaban sus pertenencias, nada de él. Ni siquiera existía rastro de que alguien hubiera estado alguna vez en ese pequeño lugar.

Sakura llevó una mano a su pecho y lo estrujó con fuerza. La historia se estaba repitiendo otra vez y el dolor seguía siendo el mismo.

–¿Esperabas encontrarlo, mocosa?

Giró la cabeza tan rápido que su cabello flotó por los aires y formó un perfecto semicírculo alrededor de su nuca.

–Masashi-dono – susurró al ver al anciano sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente al jardín central, admirando la noche con una pipa en su mano izquierda.

–Se llevó todas sus cosas – aspiró el humó que sobrevolaba a su alrededor en una especie de nube blanquecina –. Me dijo que no te preocuparas, que estabas fuera de la misión. Ya le comunicó a Konoha de la situación.

Por un momento sintió como todas sus fuerzas desaparecían de su cuerpo.

–¿C-cómo? – balbuceó sin poder soltar el mohín que había hecho con la tela de la yukata en su pecho.

–No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces – cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Sakura se aceró al anciano con un deje de temblor en su caminar.

–P-ero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue?

–¿Y te sorprende? – volvió a llevarse la pipa a los labios –. Tú más que nadie la diste razones para que se largara de aquí.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Observó su mano vendada con la sangre seca que manchaba la superficie de sus nudillos.

–El golpe fue un error – susurró por lo bajo.

–Imaginé que había sido obra tuya. Pero no te culpo. Se lo tenía bien merecido por idiota.

Sakura dio otro paso hacia Masashi.

–Sigo sin comprender ¿Por qué se fue así tan de repente?

–Porque es un cobarde que no puede enfrentar sus errores.

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

–Ya no importa – dijo restándole importancia con un movimiento de su huesuda mano –. Estarás mejor sin él. Confórmate con eso.

–Esto no tiene sentido – replicó haciendo oídos sordos al consejo del anciano –. Nada tiene sentido ¿Qué lo motivo a irse? ¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada? ¿Por qué nos dejó atrás?

–Mira mocosa – le detuvo asqueado. Volvió su cabeza para mirarla frente a frente –. No te conozco lo suficiente, y tampoco tengo punto de referencia para poder comparar, pero estoy seguro que has actuado diferente estos días. Te has vuelto en un muro de contención. Si tu verdaderos motivos fueron alejar al Uchiha o hacerle saber que eres lo suficientemente arrogante e independiente para no necesitar de él, te felicito, lo has logrado.

Sakura parpadeo incrédula.

–Yo…

–No me vengas con tus pretextos. Tuve que soportar las razones del Uchiha sobre dejarte ir, de no hacerte sufrir otra vez y demás nimiedades – le interrumpió iracundo –. Ya he escuchado bastante por una noche.

El corazón en su pecho saltó hasta estrellarse contra las costillas.

–¿De qué está hablando?

El anciano arrugó el ceño, desesperado porque Sakura no terminaba de comprender.

–Vaya que tienes mala memoria, igual que la primera vez que nos conocimos – bramó Masashi –. Te estoy diciendo que ese pedazo de alcornoque se ha ido para dejarte en paz, para que regreses a tu aldea, para que seas estúpidamente feliz. No solo es cobarde, sino también bruto e insensible. Él sabe que en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos se ha comportado como un completo desgraciado y solo lo ha hecho para evitar aceptar la realidad.

A nivel de sus parpados, las lágrimas volvieron a empapar sus ojos. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos, esperando que el temblor que surcaba su cuerpo se desvaneciera.

Nunca llegó a tan siquiera imaginar que Sasuke pudiera hacer tantas cosas por ella. Cosas como velar por su bienestar, preocuparse en secreto… nada de eso era parte del Sasuke que recordaba. Había cambiado. Todos los malos trato que tuvo para con Sakura habían sido solo su torpe forma de alejarla, de obligarle a forjar un odio irracional hacia él. Sin embargo, mientras le mostraba la fachada de orgulloso y pedante Uchiha, del otro lado se estaba ocultando su verdadera identidad, una que no deseaba admitir, una que él prefería olvidar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Masashi arqueando una ceja al ver como Sakura seguía con la mirada pegada en una grieta entre sus pies. La pelirrosa alzó instintivamente la mirada y la llevo hasta los sabios ojos del anciano que le devolvía una expresión de exasperación – ¿Lloraras como una molesta niñita o iras a buscarle?

–M-Masashi-dono – dijo Sakura con los labios entreabiertos.

El hombre se colocó de pie con dificultad, dejando escapar un resoplido impaciente.

–Ese Uchiha ha cometido muchos errores en su vida, incluso después de retomar el camino del bien se ha tropezado con demasiadas piedras en el camino y tu más que nadie lo debe saber. Personalmente nunca he tenido buenas experiencias con ese asqueroso clan de ojos rojos, pero ese muchacho me ha hecho pensar ¿sabes? He meditado cada palabra que me dijo antes de irse y he llegado a una absurda conclusión que me cuesta admitir pero que debo aceptar – elevó su dedo índice repentinamente y señaló el rostro de Sakura –. Escúchame bien, mocosa, porque no pretendo decir esto dos veces y vaya que te gusta hacerme repetir las cosas – hizo ademan de volver a inspirar de sus pipa pero se contuvo, en cambio relajó las arrugas de su frente y continuo en un tono más grave –. Muy pocas son las personas que he apreciado en esta vida, y, por extraño que parezca, tú eres una de ellas. Es por eso que me encuentro en la obligación de darte un consejo y espero que lo sepas utilizar – ahora levantó la mano en dirección norte como si señalara a alguien en la distancia –. Si no regresas en busca de ese muchacho te estarás enfrentando a una vida sin preocupaciones, sencilla y sin ningún tipo de dolor que ese Uchiha pudiera infligirte con sus torpes palabras y mal genio. Pero si te decides en mover tus flacuchas piernas y correr a encontrarlo te toparas con una vida totalmente incierta pero que a la final habrá valido la pena – relajó los hombros y de sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible –. Por alguna razón los Uchiha aman demasiado, tanto que los vuelven unos completos idiotas.

El anciano hizo una pausa, como si estuviera evaluando las expresiones en la cara de Sakura llena de perplejidad pura.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez? – susurró Masashi – ¿Sobre la mentira que tú misma tendrías que descubrir?

–Si – asintió con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¿Ya te has dado cuenta o debo de golpearte como le hiciste al bruto Uchiha ese?

Sakura no pudo contener una tímida sonrisa seguido de un ligero rubor que surcó sus mejillas. Colocó sus manos entrelazadas sobre los muslos e hizo una profunda reverencia.

–Muchas Gracias, Masashi-dono.

Un nuevo sonido de fastidio se filtró desde la garganta del anciano. Se dio la vuelta y se concentró otra vez en su pipa.

–Par de idiotas.

La pelirrosa no pudo contener una risilla que dejó escapar de sus labios. Giró sobre sus talones y preparo de nuevo sus piernas para correr hasta que sus músculos ardieran de dolor.

Volvió a atravesar la salida de la casa casi de un salto. Por un extraño motivo la oscuridad se había tornado más densa, de una forma casi impenetrable. Aun las estrellas titilaban opacamente sobre el manto de la noche, ellas eran su único guía para encontrar el camino que llevaba a las afueras del pueblo. Viró en dirección norte, a donde debería estar el rio, hacia la cascada. Ahí debía de estar _él._

Se precipito hacia la espesura del bosque como un bólido. No reparó en el hecho que estaba descalza sino hasta que atravesó los primeros árboles, y las asperezas de la tierra que arañaba con fiereza la planta de sus pies se lo recordó en forma de punzadas de dolor. Mientras correteaba, el vestido se atoró un puñado de veces entre las ramas de los robles por donde pasaba. Tendría que reponerle la yukata a la mamá de Akane, aunque su aspecto actual – que seguramente era deplorable – seguía siendo una preocupación insignificante.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el rio. El sonido de su cauce la previno unos metros antes de divisarlo. Ya estaba cerca, podía percibirlo. No quería interrumpir su carrera ni siquiera para recuperar el aliento pero una torpe caída la forzó a detener la marcha. Un dolor abrasivo le recorrió la rodilla en el momento en que su pierna colisiono contra el filo del pequeño peñasco. Frunció el ceño en una mueca de dolor. Resistió la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió hasta el muslo. No podía parar a curarse. Debía seguir. Tenía que alcanzarlo.

Volvió a colocarse de pie respirando con dificultad. Levantó la vista jadeando en busca de aire. El roble que había destrozado la tarde pasada se exponía frente a ella a un par de metros, y más allá, donde el rio emprendía su curso bajó la caída de la cascada, se veía una tenue mancha negra. Era difícil distinguirla con la penumbra que se cernía sobre el claro, pero Sakura conocía muy bien quien era.

–Sasuke – susurró para sí misma con el dolor en su rodilla tensándole los músculos– ¡Sasuke! – gritó con desesperación corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora lo distinguía mejor, estaba cruzando el puente de madera – ¡Detente, Sasuke!

Pudo ver como el pelinegro dejó de caminar cuando escuchó su voz desesperada alzarse sobre el ruido de la cascada. ¿De done había sacado fuerzas para levantarse, gritar y correr? No lo sabía. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era una sola cosa: llegar hasta él, alcanzarlo, antes de perderlo otra vez.

Continúo corriendo hasta detenerse en el comienzo del puente. El cabello alborotado, la yukata sucia y roída, la pierna sangrando y el vendaje de sus nudillos que había desaparecido le daban el aspecto de una mujer sumida en la locura, cuestión que, a decir verdad, no se alejaba de la realidad.

Trago aire repetidas veces. Desde donde estaba podía ver la ancha espalda de Sasuke bajo la negra capa. Su largo cabello azabache estaba sujeto en una media cola hecha precariamente con un retazo de los vendajes que antes le recorrían la frente, lo que le permitió ver su rostro cuando se giró sobre sus talones para encararle. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Sakura en el momento en que el Uchiha se fijó en ella. Pensaba que apalearía a una de sus miradas de odio o desprecio, de esas que solía enviarle cada vez que hacia algo que consideraba molesto y estúpido, pero se equivocaba. La estaba estudiando con las facciones relajadas, desprovistas de cualquier indicio de resentimiento. Aquella era la mirada de alguien desolado, debatido. Los parpados coloreados con una tenue sombra negruzca, el vacío que yacía dentro de la profundidad de sus pupilas, los hombros anchos y fuertes se mostraban alicaídos, como si mantenerse en pie fuese un trabajo tan arduo que le consumía las energías.

Jamás lo había visto de esa manera. No era oscuridad lo que se reflejaba en Sasuke. Estaba consciente de que, tal vez, no lo conocía como ella creía, pero no estaba ciega. El mostrar un sentimiento distinto a la apatía u orgullo proveniente de él era casi imposible. Pero ahora, viéndolo allí en medio del puente, con el semblante cubierto por esa falsa mascara de inexpresividad, Sakura pudo reconocer el rostro que con tanto anhelo intento ocultar esos últimos meses. Algo dentro de ella se removió con fuerza. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Masashi y los demás tenían razón sobre él… tal vez Sasuke si…

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – espetó usando aquel tono de voz grueso que le hacía temblar hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo.

Esperó que la respiración retornara a su frecuencia normal y que sus latidos se regularizaran, aunque, estos últimos, serían imposibles de domar en ese preciso instante mientras él siguiera observándola de esa manera.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – interrogó aun jadeante. Enfocó un poco más la mirada. Estaban muy lejos todavía. La luz no era suficiente pero eso no le impedía reconocer las expresiones desvaídas del pálido rostro del Uchiha – ¿Intentas huir?

–No estoy huyendo – le corrigió con rudeza. El escuchar una palabra tan similar a la cobardía debía de sentarle como una patada en el orgullo, pero Sakura no se retractó.

–No intentes disfrazar lo evidente, Sasuke.

–Solo seguiré mi misión – su cuello latió con fuerza al tiempo en que los hombros se relajaron, queriendo mostrar una certera indiferencia –. No es nada de lo que te concierna ahora que te he despojado de tus obligaciones.

–¿Qué acabas de decir? – saltó indignada. Dio un par de pasos hasta detenerse a una distancia prudencial, una donde no podía alcanzarle con un nuevo puñetazo pero que podía distinguir mejor sus facciones endurecidas –. No recuerdo que me enlistara para esta misión bajo tu tutela, Sasuke. He llegado hasta aquí por voluntad propia, no necesito de tu permiso para regresar a Konoha ni mucho menos de dar por concluida esta misión.

Sasuke la contemplo en un sepulcral silencio una vez la exigua luz de las estrellas le permitió reconocer mejor a Sakura.

–Estás herida – señaló con la quijada el hilo de sangre que descendía de su rodilla y manchaba la tela de la yukata. Los pies descalzos se asomaban llenos de tierra húmeda bajo el borde de la falda, el rosado cabello caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y la mano que una vez estuvo vendada volvía a sangrar, haciéndole compañía a la herida de su pierna. Sasuke frunció el ceño con excesivo malestar cuando examinó el cuadro completo de una Sakura maltratada frente a él – ¿Quién te hizo esto?

La pelirrosa imitó sus gestos y formó dos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

–Tú lo hiciste.

Sasuke no es de las personas que se estremecen ante nada, pero esta vez pudo observar como sus parpados se abrían un poco más de la cuenta para luego llevar su atención a la cortina de agua que generaba la cascada con tal de no verla.

–Deberías curarte esas heridas o hacer que alguien te las vea – bramó Sasuke arrugando el entrecejo –. Podrías decirle a ese amigo tuyo de la aldea. El tal Amai. Dicen que es el mejor medic-nin del país.

Sakura arqueo una ceja.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Amai en esto?

–No lo sé – reconoció conteniendo cierto grado de impotencia cada vez que pronunciaba una nueva palabra referente a Amai –. Puede que lo escuches más a él, tal vez así consideres de una buena vez la idea de tener un poco de sensatez.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Quiero decir que deberías dejar de preocupar a los demás con tus espontáneos actos suicidas – los músculos de la mandíbula se contrajeron y se reflejaron sobre la fina y pálida piel de su quijada –. Sueles atender a los demás como si se te fuera la vida en ello pero no te tomas el tiempo de cuidarte. Eso solo terminara por matarte.

–Deberías tomar tu propio consejo en práctica.

–No recuerdo que velar por el bienestar de los demás sea uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

–Exactamente – sentenció la pelirrosa conservando la mirada firme, eligiendo con excesivo cuidado lo que su boca pronunciaba –. Eso es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando ahora, Sasuke.

La distancia seguía siendo un impedimento para poder leer sus gestos, al igual que la oscuridad que se sobreponía en el claro, pero Sakura no se movió. No podía hacerlo. Ambas piernas temblaban ocultas entre la tela de la sucia yukata como si se trataran de un plato de gelatina en pleno terremoto. El viento helado que tentaba con hacerla tiritar a pesar de estar a finales de mayo, le congeló la nariz y la punta de los dedos.

Nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa. Razones faltaban, o más bien sobraban para estarlo. Si quería calmarse debía detenerse a meditar la situación. Pero emprender un viaje en el laberinto de sentimientos y emociones en el que se había convertido su mente esa mismísima noche era, de por sí, un verdadero acto suicida.

–Hoy he escuchado muchas historias – murmuró Sakura sin poder comprender como su voz podía denotar tal nivel de seguridad mientras que su cuerpo expresaba todo lo contrario –. Todas demasiado surreales. Y solo podre discernir entre la realidad y la ficción si lo escuchó de ti.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Entornó los ojos, afrontando ambas cejas en un ceño fruncido.

–Necesito hablar contigo, Sasuke.

–No, no lo necesitas – negó con demasiada prontitud, como si hubiera caído en cuenta que estaba adentrándose a un juego demasiado peligroso.

–Pero…

–Regresa, Sakura – repuso Sasuke de la forma más inexpresiva de la que era capaz de utilizar. Hizo ademan de darse la vuelta pero antes, agregó –: Ya hemos dejado las cosas en claro. Lo mejor será que vuelvas a Konoha y yo continúe con mi misión.

–Espera – sin pensarlo había recorrido la distancia que los separaba en un par de zancadas y le retuvo sosteniendo la capa de viaje forzando al Uchiha a que detuviera la marcha –. No puedes irte – dijo con firmeza.

–No hay nada de qué hablar – gruñó el pelinegro destilando impaciencia.

–No te vayas aun, Sasuke… – mantuvo al margen su dolor cuando añadio –: no otra vez.

El aludido aguardo con su atención fija en ella, como si quisiera transmitir algo que nunca sería capaz de poder decir con palabras.

–Las cosas han cambiado desde aquella vez, Sakura.

–Es por eso que debes esperar. Al menos hasta que escuches mi pregunta – pidió en un susurro –.Solo quiero que me respondas algo, Sasuke. Te prometo que te dejare en paz. Ya no seré una molestia para ti – esas últimas palabras generaron el estímulo que esperaba sobre él, pues, desde donde estaba, pudo ver como sus hombros se relajaban. Sakura tragó saliva –. Solo necesito que me escuches un momento.

Sasuke terminó por dar la vuelta quedando de frente a ella. El cabello recogido hacia atrás en la media cola le permitía a Sakura ver todas sus expresiones faciales. Ahora que estaba a poca distancia de él pudo distinguir como sus carnosos labios, esos que alguna vez llegó a probar bajo un beso plagado de un inexorable sufrimiento, formaban una perfecta línea recta que acompañaban a las inevitables arrugas entre las cejas. El moretón en su mandíbula se arremolinaba entre colores oscuros que tatuaban su piel, endureciendo sus facciones hasta asemejarse a una fría y oscura piedra. Sakura pardeo una única vez evitando mantener su concentración en la herida de Sasuke. No se había sanado. Ella afirmaba con rotunda seguridad que él se encontraba capacitado para arreglar con un simple ninjutsu médico aquel cardenal. Y también sabía que ella podía arreglar sus nudillos sangrantes y rodilla maltrecha. Al parecer ambos tenían esa extraña necesidad de sentir un dolor físico, uno que les permitiera opacar el dolor que se suscitaba en su interior, y de esa manera, no terminar consumidos en el abismo infernal que les confería sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué quieres, Sakura? – gruñó exasperado o más bien, sutilmente receloso por lo que pudiera escuchar.

Ahora que estaba atento a ella, Sakura tartamudeo. No estaba dudando, solo tenía un ligero pánico por lo que Sasuke pudiera responder.

Mantuvo entonces la mirada firme y soltó el extremo de la capa que aún se empuñaba entre su mano herida.

–¿Es verdad que has intentado alejarte de mí solo porque tienes miedo de lastimarme? – la pregunta se escurrió entre sus labios casi en un susurro. Aguardo un instante al no escuchar respuesta – ¿Es eso cierto?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Ojala y Sakura pudiera escuchar al menos una parte de lo que pasaba por su mente, una fracción de su pensamientos, una idea mal formada, una excusa pobremente trabajada, cualquier cosa distinta a esa mirada desprovista de una sensación más fuerte que la tristeza.

–¿No responderás? – regresó Sakura ocultando su exasperación lo mejor que pudo.

–¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en esto, Sakura? – dijo casi de golpe.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño. Quería evadir la pregunta.

–Respóndeme, Sasuke – bramó disgustada.

–Esto no tiene sentido – hizo señal de darse la vuelta para retirarse –. Deberías irte.

Sakura, en un intento desesperado por obtener una respuesta, le volvió a retener. Debía lucir como una completa loca desesperada, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado como siempre pero si quería conocer la verdad necesitaba escucharla de la boca de Sasuke.

–Aguarda. No puedes irte.

–No requiero tu permiso para largarme, Sakura – dijo de espaldas a ella.

–Pero…

–No sé qué aspiras obtener con tus incesantes preguntas pero tienes que dejar este frenético juego de una vez por todas. Entiende que tú no necesitas esto y yo no pretendo extender este infinito tira y afloja entre nosotros hasta satisfacer tus caprichos.

Sakura contuvo la necesidad de impresionarse. Sonaba irritado. No de la forma usual, sino de una forma más compleja, como si no tratara de convencerla a ella sino a él mismo.

–Estas evitando afrontar las cosas, Sasuke – siseó la Haruno con el perfil bajo, manteniendo la intensidad en su mirada –. Además, me prometiste que responderías a mi pregunta.

–Yo no he prometido nada – rememoró el pelinegro.

–Entonces déjame responder a la tuya.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil. El viento arrastraba consigo ese suave aroma a primavera que atravesó al Uchiha y le dio de lleno a Sakura. Esta era su oportunidad, puede que la única que tendría en toda su vida para poder decir todo lo que sentía. Ahí, frente a ella, yacía el muro negro que necesitaba derribar. Solo necesitaba el martillo de sus palabras y un fuerte cincel que evocaría conforme la sinceridad y franqueza se lo permitiera. Nunca había sido dada a las frases poéticas y profundas que podían atravesar corazones de roca o cambiar esas mentes fortificadas por murallas impenetrables.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia la espalda de Sasuke. Agradeció en silencio que se mantuviera de esa manera. No tenía el suficiente valor de decirle a la cara lo que estaba a punto de confesar. Aunque sus palabras no llegaran a él, aunque no quisiera responder a su pregunta, ella dejaría en libertad todo lo que sentía; cada una de esas sensaciones atoradas en su garganta, esa opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Para ese momento le era imprescindible hacerlo. Y la única forma de sincerarse consigo misma era diciendo la verdad.

–¿Saku…? – preguntó Sasuke luego de casi medio minuto de silencio.

–Este momento me es muy familiar – le interrumpió Sakura con un deje de diversión en sus palabras.

La cascada sonaba con fuerza a su lado. Los músculos de la espalda de Sasuke se tensaron. Seguramente él estaba igual de agradecido en no verle directamente a los ojos mientras la conversación continuaba.

–Dejarte en medio de un banco abandono no es motivo de gracia – recreó Sasuke con dureza.

–No es eso – se dijo Sakura menando la cabeza de un lado a otro a pesar de que él no podía verle –. Acabo de recordar el día de los exámenes Chunnin.

De nuevo el sonido de la cortina de agua a su derecha impedía el mantenimiento de un silencio lúgubre. Sakura tuvo miedo de levantar la mirada, por tanto se mantuvo en la seguridad que le ofrecía la vista de sus pies descalzos y manos magulladas, permitiéndose llevar por las palabras que poco a poco comenzaron a fluir como el rio bajo el puente.

–Fue la segunda vez que tuve miedo de perderte. Luego de tu pelea con Haku me volví más susceptible sobre ese hecho – rememoró casi en un susurro mientras juagaba inquieta con la manga de la yukata –. Creo que fue en ese entonces cuando decidí que no permitiría que otro ser querido fuera lastimado en mi presencia mientras me quedaba de manos cruzadas esperando a que me rescataran… fue después de eso que quise ser una medic-nin.

»Luego de entrenar con Tsunade-sama el miedo comenzó a alejarse. Ya no sucumbía al pánico cuando un amigo caía en medio del campo de batalla porque estaba convencida de que podía salvarlo – dejó de mover sus manos, perdiendo poder entre cada frase –. Nunca más volví a tener miedo... hasta que te encontré el otoño pasado.

»Aún tengo la imagen viva en mi mente. Estabas muy malherido esa vez. Jamás había visto heridas tan graves. Entrené durante mucho tiempo para poder sobrepasar ese tipo de cosas, pero los años de experiencia nunca te prepararan para momentos como esos. Acababa de ver morir al padre de Akane, aunque en ese tiempo no lo sabía, pero aun así estaba muy dolida por ello. Ver que alguien más pudiera fallecer por mi culpa era algo que no podía tolerar. Y mucho menos si ese alguien eras tú – hizo una pausa permitiendo que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente ante el recuerdo –. Ese día pensé que en cualquier momento te irías, que esta vez seria para siempre.

»Pero, de alguna forma, encontraste fuerzas para seguir adelante, encontraste las fuerzas para sobrevivir – ahora su voz comenzó a avivarse, a tener un nuevo tono –. Por mucho que discutimos aquel día bajo la cascada, no sabes lo feliz que estuve de verte de nuevo. Sé que estas molesto porque no me quede a cuidar a los demás heridos de la batalla contra _Shinsei_ y Akaoshi, pero, como te dije en esa ocasión, nunca me arrepentiré de salvarte.

Esta vez se detuvo a admirar la cascada que seguía repiqueteando sobre las filosas rocas. Llevó ambas manos a su pecho y estrujó con fuerza la tela de la yukata.

–Aún tengo los recuerdos de cuando escapaste de la aldea, de cuando nos traicionaste solo para conseguir tu venganza – murmuró con la mirada fija en las húmedas rocas, perdiéndose en la asperezas de su superficie –, incluso recuerdo cuando intentaste matarme.

»Pero también recuerdo el día que te sacrificaste por todos en la cuarta guerra. Cuando salvaste a cada uno de esos aldeanos del país de la Cascada. O cuando le devolviste las memorias a los pueblerinos de _Gan'u_. Incluso cuando salvaste la vida de Akane. Y también recuerdo la sin fin de veces que me salvaste cuando éramos tan solo unos niños.

»Tu solo vez las cosas malas que has hecho. Yo, en cambio, intento ver más allá de tu oscuro pasado, ahí donde tus ojos no alcanzan a ver – un ligero temblor le recorrió la espina dorsal, aun con la atención fija en el peñasco a su izquierda –. Si regresáramos el tiempo a aquella vez cuando casi mueres en manos de Akaoshi y tuviera la posibilidad de decidir entre quedarme con los demás heridos o ir a salvarte, aun con la duda de no encontrarte, hubiera ido en tu búsqueda. Sin pestañear. Una y mil veces iría por ti, Sasuke. Aunque me trates como a una tonta niña sin talento, aun cuando te escudas en ese silencio espectral, incluso cuando me hieres con tus palabras. Nada de eso me detendría de tomar la misma decisión – cerró los ojos un instante al sentir el alivio en su pecho–. Esa es mi respuesta a tu pregunta – susurro dulcemente –. Siempre tendré esperanzas en ti porque creo que eres una buena persona, aunque intentes hacerme creer lo contrario.

Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la de él. Fue un momento en donde sus sentidos se apagaron de golpe y su corazón dejó de tamborilear entre sus costillas. La omnipotencia con que se reflejaba el rostro de Sasuke bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas hizo vibrar su cuerpo. El rostro furibundo, su cuello tenso y la oscura mirada que le devolvía generaban tantas sensaciones en su interior que estaba segura que en cualquier momento estallaría sin razón aparente.

–¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Sasuke luego de maquinar un instante las palabras que deseaba pronunciar – ¿Por qué gastas tus energías en alguien que solo te ha hecho daño? ¿No te he dado suficiente razones para odiarme?

–Entonces es eso – susurró Sakura abriendo los parpados más de la cuenta –. Todo es verdad.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Que todo este tiempo has intentado alejarme de ti – advirtió anonadada –. Cuando me besaste a la fuerza, cuando me raptaste de aquella fiesta, incluso ayer cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas…– dio un paso para acortar la distancia y extendió el cuello un poco más para no perder la conexión entre ambas miradas – ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sasuke? ¿Hiciste todo eso porque yo no te importó en lo absoluto… o solo fue una forma de poder apartarme de ti?

Sasuke aguardo un instante antes de responder.

–Lo hice para que entendieras que lo único que hago es hacerte sufrir.

Sakura apaciguo sus gestos y levantó su mano derecha, la misma que le había golpeado la tarde anterior, hacia la herida en su quijada. Depositó sus dedos sobre la superficie de su piel y el chakra color verde comenzó a centellear como un halo de luz sobre la mejilla de Sasuke. Y donde antes se dibujaba el pasado de una discusión sin sentido ahora podía ver la verdad oculta tras el orgullo del Uchiha.

–Eres la única persona que cree eso, Sasuke – susurró Sakura aun con la mano sobre el rostro del pelinegro –. Pero, aunque no lo creas, tú me has hecho una persona más fuerte.

–Te he obligado a pasar por el mismísimo infierno, Sakura.

–Sí, tienes razón – confesó, hundiéndose de hombros –. Pero la vida es tan cruel que podemos ser reparados por la misma persona que nos rompió * ¿No lo crees?

–Y tú intentas seguirle el juego.

–No te confundas. No soy ninguna masoquista. He venido hasta acá porque necesitaba aclarar las cosas contigo. Decirte la verdad ha calmado mi alma, pero no te obligare a dar una respuesta. No te forzare a hacer algo que no quieres – Sakura hizo memoria de su pelea la tarde anterior y deslizó la mirada hasta depositarla en sus pies –. Solo deseo que entiendas la forma en que te veo ahora.

Bajó su brazo pero en el trayecto fue interceptado por el de Sasuke. Sakura se sobresaltó ante el contacto. A diferencia de su diminuta mano, la de él era gruesa y fuerte, sin embargo la sostenía con una delicadeza que jamás pensó que podía tener. El chakra que desbordaba de Sasuke bañó sus nudillos y mágicamente se extendió hasta su rodilla. Era un ninjutsu complejo que solo un muy buen dotado medic-nin podía ejecutar. No obstante, estaba hablando de un Uchiha. Él fácilmente podía encargarse de curar una herida a distancia sin mayores inconvenientes.

El dolor en su pierna desapareció casi de inmediato y la sangre semi-coagulada de su mano se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sasuke mantuvo su mano unida a la suya aun después de curar sus heridas. La calidez que transmitía ese simple contacto se asemejaba a una sensación de tranquilidad y protección.

–Siempre has sido demasiado descuidada – advirtió Sasuke.

Sakura dejó formar una simple sonrisa.

–Es bueno que alguien se preocupe por mí de vez en cuando – dijo, intentando de aliviar la pesadez en el aire, pero Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo con más fuerza.

–Esto no está bien, Sakura – su voz se había tornado gruesa y áspera –. No deberías seguir aquí. Tienes que regresar a Konoha.

–Pero no quiero regresar a Konoha. Quiero terminar lo que una vez comencé.

–Ayudaras a salvar más vidas si vuelves – insistió–. Esta misión lo único que ha hecho es estancar tu vida.

–Tú eres el que ha dicho que debo pensar un poco en mí – sonaba determinada, y así lo era –. Necesito estar aquí. Quiero estar aquí.

–Hay muchas personas que esperan tu regreso. Ya hable con Kakashi sobre tu dimisión, puedes regresar cuando…

–No – le interrumpió de golpe –. No pretendo regresar, no aun – bajó un poco más la voz y continuo con la atención fija en sus profundos ojos negros –. Lo único que me espera en Konoha es una habitación solitaria, Sasuke. Ayudar a las personas es lo que más me gusta, y estar en esta misión me ha recordado lo mucho que amo hacer lo que hago. También me ha enseñado grandes cosas. He aprendido muchísimo, he tropezado, he crecido y he seguido adelante – estudio su rostro unos instantes más –. No hay nadie esperando por mí en la aldea. La única persona con quien quiero estar en este momento es el tonto que quiso regalarme una Camelia Blanca pero se fue antes de que pudiera decir la verdad.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se contuvo. Ayer durante el almuerzo en casa de la madre de Akane, Sakura pudo jurar verlo al menos un poco apenado pero ahora estaba segura de que estaba en presencia de un Sasuke desprotegido, uno que estaba dejando en libertad por fin lo que sentía en realidad.

–Acepto toda la responsabilidad si decido quedarme, Sasuke.

Elevó sus parpados de nuevo hacia ella.

–No es una opción inteligente, Sakura – siseó por lo bajo.

–¿Insistirás en tu torpe plan por alejarme de ti? – hizo una mueca con sus labios –. Temo desilusionarte, Uchiha. Pero acabas de cometer un grave error porque, si mal no recuerdo, sigo siendo la misma niñita testaruda que tanto te molesta.

Sasuke levantó sus manos y las llevo lentamente hacia el cuello de Sakura para poder inclinarla y así chocar su frente con la de ella. La pelirrosa contuvo el aliento al sentir la fría piel de Sasuke sobre el tatuaje de rombo entre sus cejas.

–Nunca vuelvas a llamarte así – pidió en un susurro donde su aliento impregnó el rostro impresionado de Sakura –. No lo hagas.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos le hizo erizar la piel de la nuca y más aún cuando Sasuke abrió sus ojos y se fijó en los suyos. Por simple instinto dio un respingo, sin embargo, no se sentía aprisionada o nerviosa sino más bien segura. Por primera vez desde que estaba junto a él podía sentirse de esa manera.

Observó con cautela la forma de sus ojos que se entornaban sobre los suyos. Estaba mirándola fijamente, sin ni siquiera parpadear, y si antes no estaba nerviosa ahora tenía motivos de sobra para estarlo.

–¿E-estas bien, Sasuke? – quería bajar la cabeza para refugiarse en la vista de sus pies desnudos pero sus frentes aún seguían unidas, obligándola a mantener el contacto – ¿Qué sucede?

–Estoy pensando – dijo Sasuke.

–Siempre me ha sido difícil descifrar tus pensamientos – hizo una mueca entre divertida y disgustada, encogiéndose de hombros –, lo mejor será que me lo digas con palabras.

Sasuke se alejó un poco de ella, solo por un par de centímetros, dejando sus manos acariciando la longitud del cuello de la pelirrosa.

–Me gustaría comprender que he hecho para merecer a alguien como tú en mi vida.

Dio un nuevo sobresalto acompañado de un fuerte enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

–E-estas exagerando…

–No, no lo estoy – el aliento del Uchiha seguía acariciado su rostro –. Eres la única persona que me ve de forma diferente, que no guarda rencores a pesar de nuestro pasado – llevó un alborotado mechón rosado tras la oreja, como muchas personas lo habían hecho aquella noche, aunque esta vez el tacto le generó una corriente eléctrica que le atravesó la espina dorsal, erizándole la piel de la nuca. A Sasuke debió agradarle su reacción, ya que respondió a ella con una sonrisa ladeada –. Estoy seguro que no existe nadie en las cinco malditas naciones que sea más testaruda que tú, Sakura.

–Eso no suena a un cumplido.

–No lo es – acordó el pelinegro y antes de continuar levantó una ceja en señal interrogativa – Estoy intrigado ¿Qué te hizo venir hasta acá a buscarme?

Sakura lo pensó unos instantes.

–Creo que fue Naruto –conclusión que generó evidente malestar en Sasuke. No debía ser adivina para interpretar esa ligera retracción de su cabeza y esa mueca en los labios –. Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Déjame explicarte – pidió tranquilamente carraspeando un poco la garganta –. Fue hace un tiempo, luego de la cumbre de los Kage. En esa ocasión estaba muy desesperada, no pensaba con claridad, y fue en ese momento cuando Naruto me dijo que odiaba a las personas que se mentían a sí mismas – dejó escapar un risilla entristecida –. Y creo que en todo este tiempo me he engañado de la forma más vil posible.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Todo pasó hace un par de meses atrás – susurró llamando aún más su atención –. Cuando estábamos en _Gan'u_.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estaban juntos los sonidos a su alrededor se opacaron, como si la naturaleza aguardara con la misma intriga que profesaba la mirada de Sasuke.

–Necesitaba mantener mi cabeza fría. No estaba dispuesta a perderme de nuevo en mi pasado solo porque te volví a encontrar. Es por eso que decidí plantearme algunos puntos, unas reglas que seguir durante nuestro viaje juntos – los nervios le comenzaron a fallar y los labios temblorosos fueron los primeros que revelaron su vaga seguridad. Respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente por la boca –. Me prometí que jamás sería un estorbo en tu misión, que no volvería a rebajarme como lo hacía antes – tragó en seco al agregar –, y que… no volvería a enamorarme de ti.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó, pero fue la mirada de Sakura la que alivió la rigidez que se comenzaba a formar en los nudos de sus músculos.

–Y es ahora que me doy cuenta – acarició de nuevo la mejilla donde antes se dibujaba el moretón de su rostro y dibujó una tímida sonrisa –, que he roto todas y cada una de esas promesas.

Los ojos de Sasuke desprendieron un brillo que Sakura pensó jamás ver. Fue una especie de destello fortuito, como si dejara ver por fin lo que con tanto esmero intentó ocultar.

Las manos del Uchiha que le acariciaban el cuello levantaron su quijada rompiendo la agonía que sugería esperar a que sus labios se unieran por fin. El rostro del pelinegro se inclinó lo suficiente hasta hundirse en un suave y tierno beso. Las mejillas de Sakura se incendiaron en un fuerte rojo carmesí cuando Sasuke entreabrió sus labios para moldearlos contra los suyos. Sakura sintió como el corazón se le detuvo de golpe. Le faltaba el aliento. Las piernas le flaquerón y tuvo que aferrarse a la capa de Sasuke para poder conservar el equilibrio. El pelinegro sintió la debilidad en el delgado cuerpo de la joven. Llevó entonces una de sus manos hasta su cintura para sostenerla con fuerza y, además, acercarla lo necesario hasta que sus cuerpos se fusionaran por completo. Sakura se estremecio. Parecía como si conociera cada centímetro de su piel, cada movimiento le dejaba una sensación de cosquilleo en el abdomen, haciéndola temblar entre el encanto de sus caricias. La mano vendada de Sasuke recorrió el contorno de su fina espalda demostrando una gentileza magistral, hasta que sus gruesos dedos se entrelazaron entre las hebras de cabello rosado haciéndole sentir un fuego en el pecho que se intensifico cuando el joven Uchiha pasó de unos movimientos sutiles a uno más apresurados. Sakura se dejó llevar por completo bajo la necesidad de seguir con aquel hambriento beso que tentaba con hacerla perder la cordura. Cerró los puños sobre la tela de la capa con más ahínco y se permitió perder en el mar de sentimientos que confluían en su interior.

Esta ocasión no se comparaba a su primer beso. Aquella vez fue un arrebato de ira y dolor, este en cambio, era todo lo que las palabras no podían decir, liberando a Sakura de cualquier duda que aun pudiera albergar en su interior.

Se separaron solo un par de milímetros, dejando que sus alientos chocharan en busca de aire. Sakura abrió por primera vez los ojos, encontrándose con los de él. El derecho era una perfecta esfera negruzca, pero el izquierdo reflejaba los espirales del Rinnegan en una serie de anillos petrificantes.

Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que siempre le regresaba cuando quería demostrar su autosuficiencia, aunque, en esta ocasión, denotaba cierto grado de diversión.

–¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? – dijo burlón, domando el descontrol en su chakra para poder desactivar el Dōjutsu de su ojo.

–Hey, eso no es mi culpa – farfulló Sakura haciendo una mueca infantil con tal de ocultar su vergüenza.

–Lo dejare pasar solo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente impresionada.

–¿Lo recordaste?

–No soy un completo idiota después de todo – agregó Sasuke encogiéndose sutilmente de hombros.

–Me ibas a dejar en medio de mi cumpleaños – reconoció Sakura a punto de cursarse de brazos –. Si eres un completo idiota.

–Sí, tienes razón – pasó una mano por su cabello trasmitiéndole con aquel tacto una descarga eléctrica que la hizo estremecer –. Lo siento… por todo.

Ya había escuchado sus disculpas una vez hace un par de años atrás. Fue después de la pelea contra Naruto, cuando perdió su brazo. Pero, a diferencia de aquella ocasión, ahora podía admirar al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha que tanto ansiaba encontrar.

–Yo también lo siento, Sasuke-kun – susurro Sakura bajando la mirada hacia la quijada donde antes se tatuaba el cardenal que ella misma le había hecho.

–Quiero que me escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir, Sakura – de nuevo su voz se tornó severa y sus ojos denotaban determinación –. Jamás vuelvas a pedirme perdón, ni ahora ni nunca.

–Pero…

–No tienes nada de que disculparte conmigo, y mucho menos después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

–¿Seguirás insistiendo en el pasado?

–Es el único que me ha enseñado a no desviarme del camino – acarició el borde de la mandíbula de Sakura hasta terminar en su fino mentón –. Hasta ahora.

El rubor en sus mejillas era, para ese entonces, indeleble.

–De ahora en adelante te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerte daño – continuo Sasuke.

–¿Puedo seguir contigo en tu misión? – preguntó esperanzada.

Sasuke sonrió tenuemente.

–Eres la única que ha podido guiarme en el camino de la redención. Estaría perdido sino fuera por ti.

La pelirrosa imitó la tranquilidad de su rostro y enrolló las manos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, esperando que de esa manera no volviera a escaparse de su vida otra vez. Él dejo salir una risilla juguetona y volvió apoderarse de sus labios permitiéndole a la Haruno viajar en los inexplorados confines de la felicidad.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Un enorme saludo, gente bonita! Espero que estén súper bien

Y henos aquí, luego de dieciocho capítulos empapados en drama, rabia y sobretodo frustración, por fin vemos la luz al final del camino. Espero de verdad que haya sido de su agrado, es el cap más largo hasta ahora (normalmanete los hago de 7k pero este salió casi de 14k, considerenlo como un capitulo doble jeje). Me disculpo de todo corazón por actualizar tan tarde (otra vez) ;w; Lo pensaba publicar el martes pasado pero me tomo más de dos semenas completas solamente editarlo. Algunos sabios lectores me han dado el buen consejo de "tomarme el tiempo para escribir tranquila, sin apuros". Este cap necesitaba varias horas de amor y cariño es por eso que me tome el atrevimiento de posponer la entrega una semana más. Amo la puntualidad, pero prefiero la calidad antes de publicar un capitulo hecho a medias. Aun así, pido disculpas, sé que no debería actualizar tan tarde, y más porque la historia tiene muchos detalles que normalmente se nos olvida, pero por andar de morsa deje pasar el tiempo y se me acumularon obligaciones por todos lados ;w;

De ahora en adelante lo único que les puedo adelantar es que se acabaron los flashback infinitos que duran meses y nos enfocaremos un poquito más en el presente que es más importante (aún existirán recuerdos pero solo será uno por capitulo).

Con respecto al capitulo: Sé que muchos esperaban este momento Sasusaku. En retrospectiva me doy cuenta que el Fic no tiene muchas escenas de ese tipo. Debo de tenerlos decepcionados :( Pero les prometo que próximamente les daré una muy merecida dosis de lo que no pude darles anteriormente. Regresando al momento del puente, debo admitir que fue muy predecible. Prefiero dejarlos con la expectativa o, al menos, un poco sorprendidos. Es divertido cuando lees algo que no esperabas venir pero que está bien fundamentado :)

Bien, ahora es tiempo de unas cuantas notitas:

 **1.** Para aquellos curiosos que les encantó el personaje de Masashi, les digo que su nombre fue en honor a Masashi Kishimoto (aunque estoy segurísima que Kishi-troll no es para nada _grumpy)_ y fue gracias a él que esos dos cabezotas se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 **2.** Según una wiki que busque hace demasiado tiempo dice que el cumpleaños de Sakura es el 28 de marzo, y en el **Capitulo XVI** Amai le dice que (curiosamente) el festival es precisamente ese día ¡Y Sasuke lo recordó! :D

 **3.** Amai literalmente significa "Dulce" y si leen varias conversaciones de Sakura con él se darán cuenta que muchas veces ella lo llama de esa manera (Gracias a Hati-chan por recordarme ese detalle xD).

 **4.** La "Mentira" de la que se refiere Masashi es cuando, en el **Capitulo XV** , Sakura dice que Sasuke no la aprecia, cosa que no es verdad porque nuestro querido cubito de hielo quiere más a Sakura de lo que ella piensa :3

 **5.** Muchos ya lo tenian en la mira, pero igual debo acotar. En el final del **Capitulo XI** cuando Sakura se encuentra con Sasuke que está llegando a la aldea y este le dice " _¿Por qué siempre será que nos encontramos a la mitad de un puente_?" estaba haciendo referencia a esta escena. Todo un amor ese cubito de hielo derretido ¿No lo creen? :3

 **6.** Leí esta frase hace tiempo: " _La vida es tan cruel que podemos ser reparados por la misma persona que nos rompió_ ", no sé quien es su autor pero me pareció perfecta para este capítulo. Así que ¡Gracias escritor anonimo! :3.

Me han preguntado cuando volveré a actualizar y la verdad es que: no sé. No les daré falsas esperanzas diciéndoles que lo tendré listo para la semana que viene porque sería una soberana mentira, pero tampoco creo desaparecer por un mes completo (no otra vez ;w;). Solo les pido un poquito más de esa grandísima paciencia que desbordan todas las semanas.

Ok, estas notas están saliendo más largas de lo que deberían. Ya los debo tener fastidiados. Me despido dándoles las gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews, follows y favs. No se preocupen si no pueden dejar uno de sus bellisímos comentarios en cada capítulo, con tal de que disfrutaran la lectura es suficiente satisfacción para esta torpe escritora amateur :) Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	19. La habilidad de mentir

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XIX  
**

 **Sakura Uchiha  
**

Era de noche cuando Akane terminó de contar la inesperada y extraordinaria fábula de la joven pareja Uchiha en el país del Trueno. En el momento que la joven de cabellos rizados dio punto final a su relato, Sakura sintió un gran alivio que dejó entrever en un enérgico resoplido permitiendo que su rígida espalda reposara al fin en el respaldar del mueble.

Le angustiaba de sobremanera que durante la narración de sus aventuras con Sasuke se dieran a conocer cosas de las que no estaba muy orgullosa, como el golpe que le proporcionó en la quijada, su huida desesperada hacia el rio luego de saber quién resulto ser el padre de Akane o cuando reveló sus verdaderos sentimientos en medio del puente el día de su cumpleaños. Eran hechos que le hacían sentir sumamente apenada. De por si la historia ya era bastante vergonzosa, agregarle esos detalles la hubiese convertido en una novela, más que interesante, catastrófica. Fue un alivio que Akane ignorara esos datos, de lo contrario Sakura tendría que enfrentarse a una muy molesta y preguntona Sarada que haría hasta lo imposible por averiguar más sobre la misteriosa relación entre sus padres.

Durante la media hora que perduro el extenso monologo de Akane, Sakura se dispuso a inspeccionar la cara de todos los espectadores. Masashi fue su primer blanco. El malhumorado anciano se apoderó del sillón más cómoda de la sala de los Uchiha mientras jugueteaba impaciente con su pipa. Había permanecido prácticamente inmóvil durante toda la historia. De vez en cuando volteaba los ojos cuando su nombre salía a relucir en algunos escenarios que su nieta describía a la perfección. También soltaba con frecuencia un bufido de fastidio mientras buscaba una mejor posición en el lugar donde estaba sentado. Sakura sonrió al verlo. Podían pasar los años pero seguía siendo el mismo sujeto inquieto y antipático que alguna vez conoció.

Al otro extremo de la sala estaba Sarada, sentada en una silla del comedor, inclinada ligeramente hacía delante para captar cada uno de los gestos que su interlocutora expresaba con vehemencia. Sus ojos relucían con cada nueva frase, adentrándose poco a poco en el fascinante mundo de la familia Uchiha. En los últimos días Sarada había despertado un excesivo interés por conocer el pasado de sus padres. Estaba decidida a averiguar cada historia oculta tras el emblema en su espalda, sin importar que obstáculo se interpusiera en su camino.

La pelirrosa dibujó una sonrisa triste antes de bajar la mirada hasta las manos sobre su regazo. No culpaba a su hija por esa curiosidad desatinada que había crecido conforme los años, a fin de cuentas Sakura ayudo alimentar ese inocente interés de manera progresiva. Cada vez que Sarada intentaba indagar en los sucesos de la cuarta guerra o quería hablar sobre ciertos detalles de la vida de sus padres, Sakura divagaba hacia otros temas, dispersando la curiosidad de su hija hasta hacerla olvidar de su pregunta inicial. Con los años se había vuelto más habilidosa en ese sentido, sin embargo Sarada también lo había hecho. Ahora era mucho más insistente, demasiado perspicaz. Ya no se conformaba con respuestas inconclusas, quería conocer todo a como dé lugar. Sakura tuvo que ser más meticulosa con las historias que eventualmente le relataba, y, para este momento, ya se había adiestrado en el difícil campo de la mentira y el engaño, manteniendo su secreto oculto en un espacio apartado de su mente donde las insistencias de Sarada no pudieran alcanzarlo.

No se atrevería jamás a divulgar su secreto frente a su hija, ni siquiera a su muy amado esposo. Sonaba egoísta, pero Sakura temía que si Sarada y Sasuke llegaran a toparse con la verdad de su situación actual, ambos reaccionarían de la misma manera: odio, desprecio, decepción. A fin de cuentas llevaban ese don en su sangre, el de amar más que a nada en el mundo, siendo capaces de darlo todo por las personas a quienes más aprecian. Sonaba a un legado digno y noble que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a cargar sobre sus hombros, pero para Sakura, más que un hermoso don que la hacía sentir protegida, era una dolorosa y terrible condena que arremetía contra su voluntad como una poderosa ventisca invernal.

–Y fue así como todo paso – indicó Akane sin quitar los ojos de Sarada que le devolvía la mirada estupefacta una vez concluyo su relato.

La noche había caído hace menos de un cuarto de hora, y la atmosfera dentro de la casa de los Uchiha estaba sobrecargada de sensaciones extrañas. Masashi seguía en su actitud indiferente, abstraído por la necesidad imperiosa de fumar de una vez por todas la pipa que jugueteaba entre sus huesudos dedos; Akane se veía maravillada por su buena memoria y excelente narración, considerando que todo ocurrió cuando tenía tan solo seis años era todo una proeza que haya podido evocar cada momento con suma exactitud; Sarada quedó pasmada cuando culminó el relato, dejando en sus ojos el destello de la curiosidad que aguardaba por más detalles, por más historias que escuchar.

–¿Ves lo que te digo, Sarada? – Akane giró el cuello y se fijó en Sakura, dedicándole la más sincera de las sonrisas –. Son gente muy difícil de olvidar.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto con la misma felicidad que la joven le profesaba. Sarada, fascinada por todo lo que había escuchado, se volvió hacia su madre. Su rostro estaba bañado en el asombro y la emoción, pero al mismo tiempo demostraba cierto grado de disgusto cuando se refirió a la pelirrosa sentada en el sofá.

–¿Por qué nunca me has contado esta historia, mamá? – deseaba sonar molesta, pero la entusiasmo se lo impedía –. Te la has reservado por mucho tiempo.

–No he tenido la oportunidad – se justificó hundiéndose de hombros. A decir verdad nunca había tenido la ocasión de contárselo.

–¿Para qué te interesa una historia atiborrada en melodrama y cursilería barata? – reprochó Masashi con esa singular amargura, dejando filtrar una ligera sensación de alivio cuando Akane terminó de hablar. Le molestaba que la conversación girara en torno a él y el relato de su nieta estaba repleto de momentos inoportunos y regaños improvisados por su parte.

–Oh vamos, Abuelo – le llamó Akane colocando las manos en jarra –. A ti también te gusta esa historia, aunque intentes negarlo.

–Patrañas – reprochó el viejo hombre cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y desviando su atención a la ventana de la sala donde se dibuja un cielo nocturno densamente nublado.

–Entonces usted fue a quien mi madre salvó en el país de la Cascada – aseveró Sarada, intentando mantener la conversación bajó la misma línea de tiempo con el propósito de no dejar ningún cabo suelto –. ¿Se fracturó la pierna esa vez, verdad Masashi-dono?

–¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu hija alguna historia de tu ridículo esposo en vez de andar pregonando la de mi pierna rota? – preguntó Masashi, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Sakura que lo recibió con una risilla entre dientes.

–¿Por qué se molesta, Masashi-dono? – se burló la pelirrosa.

–Es cierto, Masashi-dono – dijo Sarada –. Fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a Akaoshi.

–¿Akaoshi? – repitió Akane levantando una ceja.

Masashi irguió su cuello como si hubiese escuchado un sonido de alarma, sin embargo mantuvo el perfil bajó, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

–Si – afirmó Sarada contenta por ser ella la que liderará una historia de la que tuviera conocimientos, después de todo Sakura le contó los detalles de su pasada misión contra Akaoshi y su banda de criminales hace unas noches atrás –. Akaoshi fue el jefe de _Shinsei_. Una organización que se encargaba del exterminio de todas aquellas personas que carecían de habilidades ninja, aunque su verdadero propósito era, en realidad, encontrar la clave de la inmortalidad. Akaoshi se las ingenió para convencer a cientos de ninjas para que lucharan a favor de una causa perdida. Él los lideró un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que papá lo derrotó junto a mamá hace más de doce años atrás, en el país de la Cascada. Fue allí donde se reencontraron. Si gustas puedo contarte esa historia, es fenomenal ¿Cierto mamá?

–Creo que estas exagerando, cariño – aseguró Sakura, apenada.

–Vaya, suena bastante intrigante y estoy segura de que debe ser una historia digna de ser escuchada, pero – dijo Akane con el rostro dubitativo –… hay algo que no me encaja.

–Akane – susurró Masashi. El tono de su voz fue grueso, como si tratara de advertirle a su nieta sobre algo, pero ella no le escuchó y continúo explicándose.

– Mi padre también peleó contra el jefe de _Shinsei,_ él murió en el campo de batalla como un héroe. Se todo sobre esa organización, Sarada – explicó la ninja de cabello rizado arrugando el entrecejo –. Y estoy muy segura de que su líder no se llamaba Akaoshi.

Las dos Uchiha en medio de la sala imitaron el gesto de desconcierto en los ojos de Akane.

–Akane – volvió a interrumpir su abuelo, esta vez con mayor malestar –. Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

– Un momento ¿Cómo…? – quiso saber Sarada pero un sonido le impidió continuar con su pregunta.

La puerta de la sala se abrió en un golpe seco dándole paso a una suave ventisca primaveral que trajo consigo el frio de la noche junto al olor de la tierra humedecida. Todos giraron la cabeza al unísono en dirección al recién llegado. Su nuevo invitado yacía en el marco de la puerta, luciendo su mejor cara de pocos amigos, como si hubiese escuchado algo que no le agradó en lo absoluto. Vestía con un simple pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con el respectivo emblema Uchiha estampado en la espalda. La fiel katana atada a nivel de su cadera con un cinturón de cuero fue retirada para descansar a un lado de la larga cesta donde se depositaban las sobrillas, mientras que su rostro se mostró taciturno cuando levantó la quijada hacia todas las personas que aguardaban en su sala de estar.

–¡Sasuke-kun!– saludó Sakura olvidando por completo el hilo de su conversación actual, su esposo había llegado y eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento. Sin poder contener una radiante sonrisa, dijo –: Bienvenido a casa.

–¡Sasuke-sama! – exclamó Akane corriendo hasta la entrada en un par de zancadas. Se detuvo a admirar a Sasuke que seguía llevándole una ventaja de altura descomunal –. Que feliz me hace volver a verlo. Vaya ¿Siempre ha sido así de alto o creció aún más?

–Akane – apuntó el Uchiha ocultando el asombro en una nota grave. No se esperaba tal visita.

–Sakura-san me contó que estaba en una reunión con Naruto-senpai – era evidente que no podía seguir ocultando la curiosidad de saber cómo se encontraba su más grande ídolo – ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿El Hokage está bien? ¿Tiene mucho trabajo?

–No seas entrometida, Akane – le regañó Masashi colocándose de pie con dificultad mientras señalaba con el dedo acusador tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura –. Ustedes dos le enseñaron ese mal hábito de fisgonear en cosas ajenas, par de bribones indisciplinados.

–Masashi – dijo Sasuke arrugando el ceño una vez hubo reconocido al hombre.

–Irrespetuoso hasta la muerte – sentenció el anciano farfullando entre dientes –. Al menos tu esposa tiene la decencia de utilizar el honorifico " _dono_ " cuando me trata.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos enfocándolos hacia los de viejo hombre.

–Que inesperada visita.

–Como la de ustedes cuando llegaron a mi granja – sonrió con malicia –. La venganza es un plato que se come frio ¿No te parece?

–Papá – le llamó Sarada acercándose a él con los ojos brillantes de emoción, pasando por alto la tensión que comenzaba avivarse en la mandíbula de Sasuke –. Akane acaba de contarme la historia de cómo tú y mamá salvaron a las personas de la peste ¡Fue increíble!

–Creo que estas volviendo a exagerar, linda – intervino Sakura.

–¡No seas modesta, mamá! Fue asombroso.

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – aseveró Sasuke escaneando la sala hasta depositar su atención en el rostro de Sakura. Ésta no pudo contener el inevitable sonrojo que sucumbió hasta sus mejillas, haciendo que el pelinegro ocultara una minúscula sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en la comisura de su labio.

–Bueno, ya han charlado bastante. Es hora de ir a la cama – bramó Masashi –. Akane – levantó su pipa y señaló esta vez a su nieta –, sigue a la habitación que te indique la mocosa y ve a dormir. Mañana nos depara un largo camino lleno de ampollas en los pies. Dentro de un rato te alcanzo.

–¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Akane sin comprender.

–El Uchiha y yo nos tomaremos una taza de té. Necesito mortificar su existencia de la misma manera que él hizo con la mía cuando estuvo en la granja.

Akane infló sus cachetes, avergonzada.

–¡Abuelo! No trates mal a Sasuke-sama. Él ha hecho mucho por nosotros como para que le hables de esa manera.

–Bah, a la mierda las formalidades – vociferó el anciano moviendo su mano de un lado para otro, restando importancia a las palabras de su nieta. Luego se dirigió hacia Sasuke en la entrada de la casa, intercambiando una profunda mirada cargada de cosas que Sakura no llegó a comprender –. Vamos, Uchiha. Tenemos más de diez años que ponernos al día y no quiero que la hora de dormir se me pase deteniéndonos en estupideces.

Sasuke no contradijo al sabio anciano, en cambio se acercó a Sakura para susurrarle.

–Ve y descansa, puede que tardemos un buen rato.

–¿Sucede algo?

–No – respondió Sasuke naturalmente –, solo intercambiaremos información. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Aguardó unos instantes esperando averiguar algo en aquella frase, una palabra dubitativa, una letra mal pronunciada, una señal de que Sasuke estuviera ocultándole algo, pero era imposible. Él era un maestro en el oscuro arte del engaño, incluso más que ella.

–Está bien. Les llevare un poco de té y dangos – les ofreció Sakura sonriendo tímidamente – ¿Le parece, Masashi-dono?

–Más te vale que te hayan quedado deliciosos, mocosa – bramó el hombre alzando su pipa en el aire –. A fin de cuentas fui yo quien te enseñó a hacerlos. Espero no quedar decepcionado.

* * *

Antes de que el despertador preparara una sesión de su característico chirrido ensordecedor, Sakura se levantó de golpe, prediciendo la hora según se lo indicaba su reloj biológico. Se estiró hacia la mesita de noche de su lado y apagó el aparato en el momento previo a su canto matutino. Cerró los ojos aliviada. No quería despertar a Sasuke tan temprano en la mañana. Debía estar muy cansado, considerando la pobres horas de sueño que llevaba encima.

Había subido a la habitación bastante entrada la noche. Sakura se hizo la dormida durante los cortos minutos que tardo Sasuke en quitarse los zapatos para terminar envuelto en las sabanas a un lado de ella. Como siempre, sus movimientos fueron sigilosos, simulando a la perfección el arrastre de una serpiente escurridiza con la intención de no despertarla. Sakura contó mentalmente diez minutos antes de examinarlo por encima de su hombro. A pesar de estar profundamente dormido, la " _charla_ _amistosa_ " que sostuvo con Masashi le había oscurecido el semblante. En situaciones normales – sin la necesidad de un estímulo extra – Sasuke reflejaba un rostro casi inexpresivo. Difícilmente podía sonsacarle algo bajo su típico silencio sepulcral, incluso siendo su esposa le era un trabajo arduo que muchos creerían imposible, sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, Sakura aprendió mucho de su comportamiento y esas micro expresiones que cualquiera pasaría por alto, para ella era un claro indicio de problemas.

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza escuchando como todos sus músculos se lo agradecían aligerando la tensión que residía sobre ellos. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y dejó ambas piernas caer en el borde de la cama, quedando de frente a Sasuke que le estaba observando con cautela desde la silla del escritorio. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver a su esposo con la mirada ensombrecida.

–Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces despierto?

En ningún momento durante la noche sintió que se levantara o hiciera algún ruido que pudiera alertarla de que se hubiese despertado. Sin embargo, allí estaba, demasiado serio y con la mirada perdida bajó la mata de cabello azabache.

Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora usaba un simple pantalón gris oscuro junto a una camisa holgada de color negro que lo hacía ver más siniestro que de costumbre. Sakura dio un vistazo rápido hacia su espalda para estudiar el lugar donde había dormido él. Debía tener un buen rato allí sentado, pues el lado de su cama estaba casi liso y las sabanas ya estaban hechas.

Regresó su atención de nuevo a su esposo, parpadeando con incredulidad cuando Sasuke enfocó sus ojos con mayor profundidad sobre los suyos. Recordaba esa misma escena, esa exacta mirada. Él la había estudiado de la misma manera esa vez en _Gan'u_ , durante su estadía en el hotel. Aquella vez, Sakura había despertado en la mañana luego de un sueño reparador, libre al fin de ese inquietante insomnio, para encontrarse con los ojos del pelinegro envuelto en una densa aura sombría. Esa misma mirada aterradora de hace doce años atrás se la estaba devolviendo en ese preciso instante.

–Sasuke – susurró Sakura nuevamente temiendo que si alzaba demasiado la voz profundizaría el malestar entre sus cejas.

El aludido no respondió al instante, lo que hizo alterar el pulso de Sakura, palideciéndola de golpe. Llevó instintivamente la mano hacia el collar oculto entre su blusa aprisionándolo con fuerza ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Había sucedido algo? ¿Se enteró de algo importante? ¿Algo como… como su secreto? No, imposible, las únicas personas que estaban al tanto de ello le habían prometido a Sakura no revelarle la verdad a Sasuke…o tal vez él lo descubrió por su cuenta.

–Sasuke – volvió a pronunciar su nombre evitando que la voz se le quebrara del miedo que surcaba sus venas –. Sasuke…

–Disculpa – farfulló el Uchiha dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante mientras masajeaba su nuca con la mano vendada. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en que Sasuke pedía perdón, extremadamente raras –. No pude dormir bien.

Sakura sintió como el peso de la ansiedad desaparecía parcialmente de sus hombros. Al parecer, Sasuke desconocía su secreto, por ahora.

–¿Sucedió algo con Masashi?

–No es nada – dijo, regresando de nuevo a su tono serio. Se colocó de pie lentamente con la mano aun masajeando el dorso de su cuello –. Me ocupare de darles la despedida a Masashi y Akane. Descansa un rato más, luces agotada.

Sakura pestañeo intrigada ¿De verdad se veía cansada? Imitó a su esposo y se levantó de la cama, acercándose disimuladamente hacía el espejo del escritorio. Una vez pudo distinguir su reflejo reprimió una maldición en su garganta. De verdad que se veía pésima. Cabello alborotado, piel pálida, ojos hundidos, labios resecos. Era un recuadro tétrico de una Sakura poco madrugadora. Incluso los relieves óseos a nivel de su rostro predominaban ligeramente sobre sus mejillas y mandíbula. Llevó el pulgar a sus labios y mordió la uña en señal de ansiedad. Se había encargado de verse animada y en buen estado de salud todo el tiempo, y más aún cuando Sasuke llegó a la aldea hace dos días atrás ¡Incluso se había maquillado! ¿Quién se maquilla estando en casa? Ya estaba levantando demasiadas sospechas, no podía darse el lujo de seguir así.

–Le diré a Masashi y Akane que aun estas dormida – continuo Sasuke caminando hasta la puerta, posando su mano sobre el picaporte.

–No te preocupes, bajare contigo.

El pelinegro se detuvo con la puerta a medio abrir.

–Sakura… – dijo irritado.

–Tu eres el que necesita unas cuantas horas de sueño ¿Sabes? – le detuvo con voz enérgica.

–Estoy acostumbrado.

–Pero a mí no me gusta verte así ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

–Lo hare si tú lo haces.

–Yo estoy perfectamente, tú por el contrario pareces estar acabado.

Desde la entrada de la habitación, Sasuke comenzó a masajearse los ojos con fastidio.

–¿No te parece que es muy temprano para discutir, Sakura?

–No estamos discutiendo. Pero si sigues con esa actitud podemos pelear un rato. Tengo dos meses sin gritarte, sería una muy mala esposa si perdiera la práctica – dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa divertida.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, imitando el atrevimiento en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

–¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo realmente obstinada que eres?

–Repetidas veces – se burló mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño que quedaba en la habitación –. Me cambiare para acompañarte a despedir a Masashi y Akane.

El Uchiha dudó un instante previo a formar una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

–¿Nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión?

–Pues claro que no. Por algo soy tu esposa, tengo que llevarte la contraria de vez en cuando.

–Hmp – dijo, saliendo de la habitación sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

...

El reloj de la cocina marcó las ocho de la mañana. Masashi y Akane se habían ido hace poco menos de media hora. La niña casi rompe en llanto cuando se despidió tanto de Sakura como de Sasuke. Dijo que les extrañaría a montones y que les mandaría sus saludos a su madre y sus hermanos gemelos en el País del Trueno. Masashi por su parte, seguía insistiendo en que su nieta era demasiado melodramática y que la culpa recaía en los esposos Uchiha por el mal ejemplo que le dieron cuando Akane era tan solo una niña de seis años. Sakura les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos, evitando que las lágrimas se apoderaran de sus ojos, antes de verlos partir por la entrada de la aldea. A fin de cuentas fue una despedida bastante amena, tomando en cuenta que las despedidas nunca lo son.

Luego de regresar a la casa, Sakura se dispuso a hacer una suculenta comida para su pequeña familia. El desayuno había sido todo un acontecimiento para Sarada. En retrospectiva, era la primera vez luego de tanto tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa con su padre para tomar el café y leer el periódico. Normalmente, Sarada llevaba consigo esa manía Uchiha de querer demostrarse misteriosa, resguardándose en el silencio y evadiendo respuestas con molestos monosílabos. Pero en esta ocasión los genes Haruno relucieron dignamente cuando acorralo a Sasuke con cientos de preguntas, comentarios e historias de sus misiones. Después de un buen rato, Sakura comenzó a marearse con aquel torrencial de palabras, ni siquiera ella estaba segura si podía llegar a ser tan pesada como lo estaba siendo Sarada en ese momento. Sasuke, por extraño que sonara, mantuvo una mirada tranquila y relajada durante toda la comida, como si las inquisitivas preguntas de Sarada fuesen algo de lo más natural. Sakura lo estudió en silencio mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja. Ahora su rostro lucia más tranquilo y menos oscuro que cuando lo encontró en la silla del dormitorio. Juraría incluso verlo casi contento, gustoso de poder comer una tostada de pan junto a su familia. Ojala y así fuesen todos sus días, reunidos en torno a la mesa discutiendo de temas triviales mientras que el tiempo perdía significado y el presente era lo único que les importaba.

Aunque solo tres personas habitaban aquella modesta casa, las vajillas se amontonaron en forma de rascacielos, dejando a Sakura con trabajo extra además del sin fin de quehaceres que debía atender en la casa. Abrió el grifo y comenzó una enérgica sesión de desengrasar las ollas controlando su súper fuerza con cada movimiento de su mano.

Los pasos de alguien acercándose a la cocina le advirtieron de la llegada de Sasuke antes de que éste atravesara el arco de la cocina. Sostenía en su mano un puñado de revistas de cocina, con cientos de atractivos dulces en las portadas y un porquecito como regalo de la editorial para las amas de casa adictas a la repostería.

–Esto estaba en la entrada.

–Oh si, las ordene hace unos días – explicó Sakura terminando con las ollas, dejándolas pulcras e inmaculadas, ahora era el turno de los vasos –. Hay unas recetas muy buenas para hacer dangos, ya sabes, quiero perfeccionar mi técnica. Tengo planeado hacer unos cuantos para la cena.

–¿Necesitas que compre algo?

–No realmente.

–Bien – dijo indiferente –. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame.

–Ahora que lo mencionas – se dio la vuelta con gracia haciendo que la falda girara sobre sus piernas en un perfecto círculo. Se había cambiado el pijama por un atuendo ligero. Una blusa de tirantes gruesos color blanca, con el abanico Uchiha en su posición habitual. Llevaba encima un delantal estampado que le llegaba al mismo nivel de la falda, por encima de las rodillas. Cabello suelto, un sutil maquillaje y sencillos accesorios adornando sus orejas y muñecas. En términos generales lucia muy común, y ese era su propósito. Llamaría la atención si se arreglaba demasiado, sin embargo, había tomado las previsiones adecuadas para no lucir como el calificativo de Sasuke en la mañana, ocultar su cansancio era un trabajo arduo, y cada vez era una tarea más difícil.

Sakura levantó una paleta llena de espuma para lavar, señalando a su esposo en la entrada de la cocina.

–Necesito que te tomes el día libre y vayas a dormir un rato. No pasaste bien la noche ¿Recuerdas? Pienso hacerte un té, eso te relajara.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, reposando su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta. Esa mueca en los labios no expresaba más que una genuina molestia.

–¿Otra vez con ese asunto? ¿No te cansas?

–No realmente.

–Estoy bien, Sakura – dijo tajante.

–Soy médico – volvió hacia el lavavajilla para quitar el exceso de espuma de sus manos–. Se cuando una persona no está bien.

Y era cierto. Aunque lo quisiera negar, Sasuke se notaba agotado, incluso más que ella. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos comenzaban a marcarse como líneas indelebles sobre la pálida piel, los músculos de su espalda estaban constantemente tensos y sus ojos habían perdido un pequeño atisbo de luz. Los viajes lo estaban consumiendo y, aunque doliera verle así, ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Regresó hacia uno de los estantes y tomó una tetera de color verde, como la gran mayoría de los utensilios de la cocina. Llenó el recipiente con agua limpia, lo colocó sobre la hornilla y la encendió con ayuda de un cerillo.

–Estas exagerando, Sakura – bramó Sasuke –. Esto es estúpido.

–Lo siento, no te escucho – dijo mientras hacía ruidos innecesarios con el metal de la tetera –. Ya estoy haciendo el té – anunció complacida una vez las llamas alcanzaron una altura óptima.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza resignado, al menos estaba al tanto de que su poder de convencimiento había perdido vigencia conforme pasaban los años de matrimonio, y era por esa razón que Sakura de vez en cuando ganaba sus contiendas.

Los sonidos de unas pisadas rítmicas y aceleradas llegaron a los oídos de ambos Uchiha. Sin previo aviso la silueta de Sarada hizo presencia a un lado de Sasuke en la entrada de la cocina. Tenía el cabello alisado tras sus orejas, el traje de misiones en perfecto orden y los lentes de pasta a punto de caer sobre la punta de su nariz posterior a su abrupta entrada a la habitación.

–Mamá – saltó la niña escaneando la cocina con apremio – ¿Dónde están las píldoras de soldado que hicimos la semana pasada?

–Creo que las coloque en una cesta allá en la alacena – señaló con la cabeza el lugar donde debían estar las píldoras.

Sarada se precipito hasta donde le había apuntado, desplazándose con familiaridad entre los estantes de la cocina hasta alcanzar una cesta que descansaba justamente en el sitio que Sakura le había indicado.

–Sí, aquí están – tomó un puñado y salió corriendo de nuevo escaleras arribas –. Gracias, mamá.

El pelinegro persiguió el trayecto recorrido por su hija hasta perderla en la oscuridad del segundo piso.

–¿A dónde va Sarada? – dijo dirigiéndole a Sakura una mirada inquisitiva.

–Se siente mucho mejor. Va a retomar las misiones con su equipo – respondió entretenida con los trastes sucios, esta vez los platos fueron sus siguientes víctimas.

–¿Estas segura que se encuentra en condiciones? – un deje de hostilidad se filtró en aquella frase.

–La di de alta ayer en la noche antes de irse a la cama – vio de reojo a Sasuke que seguía sin quedar convencido –. Tranquilo, cariño. Sarada está en perfecto estado. Irá a una misión sencilla, creo que era algo referente a atrapar un oso.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera comenzara a refutar sobre la pésima idea de que su hija persiguiera un animal que superara los 400kg, alguien tocó a la puerta.

–Debe de ser Boruto – concluyó Sakura secándose las manos con el delantal.

–¿Boruto? – repitió Sasuke.

–¡Mamá! ¿Puedes ir a abrir la puerta? Dile que estaré lista en un minuto – pidió Sarada desde el piso superior.

–Está bien. Ya le digo.

Sakura se alejó de la cocina seguida de un Sasuke que continuaba repitiendo el nombre de Boruto entre dientes.

Atravesó la distancia que la separaba del recibo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un simpático niño de cabellos rubios.

–Buenos días, Uchiha-san – saludó el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar imitar su sonrisa al verlo. Boruto simplemente era todo un encanto. Siempre que podía pasaba buscando a Sarada antes de partir a sus misiones, indudablemente se preocupaba bastante por ella. Había llamado durante toda la semana para estar al tanto de su estado de salud y ahora estaba ahí, esperándola como todo un caballerito. Entre los muchos secretos que Sakura guardaba recelosa, uno de ellos era el de ver a su hija en un futuro junto a Boruto. Tenía sus esperanzas puestas en esa posible relación. Aunque se insultaran la mayoría del tiempo, estaba segura que algo nacería entre esos dos algún día.

–Buenos días, Boruto – le regresó el saludo Sakura juntando las manos sobre su falda –. Sarada está terminando de arreglarse, no debe de tardar en bajar.

–Está bien, Uchiha-san. Oh, y gracias por los dangos. Estaban muy deliciosos.

–No es nada – dijo –. Sabes, Sarada me contó que Hinata los invitó a una cena en tu casa y me pareció una idea maravillosa hacerlo aquí también ¿Qué te parece? ¿Les gustaría comer acá luego de que terminen la misión?

Los ojos de Boruto se abrieron de golpe.

–Suena increíblemente delicioso, Uchiha-san. Aquí estaremos.

Toda el aura de felicidad en la entrada de los Uchiha se eclipso de repente cuando la sombra de Sasuke hizo acto de presencia a un lado de Sakura. Su omnipotencia hizo estremecer al niño sobre el tapete de " _Bienvenidos_ ". La pelirrosa hizo una mueca desaprobatoria. Estaba haciéndolo a propósito, conocía muy bien a su esposo, quería intimidarlo.

–Con que tú eres Boruto – gruñó Sasuke con el mentón erguido y mirándolo desde lo alto.

–U-Uchiha… S-Sasuke – tartamudeo el aludido. Comenzaba a transpirar, la película de sudor en su cuello era indicativo suficiente para saber que estaba nervioso.

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

–Eres igual al Dobe.

–Cariño, no le hables así – dijo Sakura controlando el tono disgustado.

–Es todo un honor conocerlo por fin, señor – hizo una reverencia rápida, temiendo que esa pequeña fracción de segundo en que sus ojos desviaban la mirada pudiera ser víctima de alguno de sus legendarios ataques.

–Al menos sabe de modales – aseveró Sasuke –, lo único que se me ocurre es que lo aprendiera de la chica Hyuga.

–¡Sasuke! – la pelirrosa coloco las manos sobre sus caderas. Se estaba extralimitando.

Sasuke la ignoró como mejor lo hacía y continúo con su atención puesta en Boruto. Si quería hacerlo sentir insignificante lo había hecho, y con creces.

–Sakura me acaba de contar que eres el compañero de equipo de mi hija.

–Sí, señor – dijo, alzando la voz más de la cuenta, como si quisiera sonar determinado –. Nos graduamos juntos en la academia.

–¿Y quién es su otro compañero?

–Mitsuki.

–¿Cuál es su clan?

–No tiene, señor – se encogió de hombros –. Sabemos muy poco de él. A decir verdad no sabemos nada, solo que su padre es uno de los tres legendarios sennin.

–¿Es hijo de Jiraiya? – dijo levantando una ceja.

–No, señor. De Orochimaru.

Los parpados de Sasuke se abrieron lo suficiente para reflejar el contorno de su iris azabache. Si antes el aura no era densa ahora pesaba como mil yunques. Sakura se mordió la lengua. Su sueño de tener como yerno a Boruto estaba cayendo en picada, todo por culpa de su muy malhumorado esposo.

El pelinegro se inclinó un poco hacia delante y bajó la mirada, controlando el chakra que atentaba con activar los poderosos Dōjutsu en sus ojos. Boruto tragó saliva.

–¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Sasuke en un siseo intimidante.

Boruto palideció, rascándose la nuca sin saber muy bien que decir. El sonido de unas nuevas pisadas se alzaron sobre el silencio que persistía en la entrada de la casa de los Uchiha. Todos giraron para ver como Sarada se calzaba las sandalias mientras saludaba a su compañero de equipo con la mano.

–¡Estoy lista! – anunció contenta –. Disculpa la tardanza.

–Ya me estaban saliendo raíces – dijo Boruto aliviado por verla.

–No seas exagerado.

–¿Cómo te has sentido?

–Muy bien. Ya no me caeré de edificios en construcción, de eso puedes estar tranquilo – se regresó a sus padres sin poder contener la felicidad –. Nos vemos, mamá. Hasta luego, papá.

–Recuerda tomarte tu medicina, linda – le indicó su madre y volvió a alzar la voz antes de que cruzaran la calle –. ¡Nos vemos en la cena Boruto, recuerda decirle a Mitsuki!

El rubio asintió dudoso antes de perderse en unos árboles de cerezo a punto de florecer con Sarada de compañía. Sakura dejó en libertad un suspiro, cerró la puerta con cautela y echó un vistazo a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo. Su semblante estaba sumergido en la ira y las venas de su cuello latían a punto de estallar. La pelirrosa dio un suspiro de derrota. Ahora tendría que lidiar con la amargura de Sasuke durante todo el día. Aunque, pensándolo bien, era su culpa después de todo. No lo había preparado para la noticia de Mitsuki, era comprensible que reaccionara de esa manera.

Alisó su delantal como si nada hubiera pasado y regresó de nuevo a la cocina. Seguida de los furibundos pasos de Sasuke a punto de pisarle los talones.

–Sakura.

–¿Mmm? – se acercó de nuevo a la seguridad del lavavajilla y continuo con la laboriosa tarea de restregar los platos sucios.

–¿Me puedes explicar lo que acaba de suceder en el porche de mi casa? – estaba controlando su voz, lo mantenía en un tono grave, carente de calma.

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Sakura con ignorancia mal fingida.

La paciencia era algo de lo que Sasuke carecía, sin embargo mantuvo la compostura cuando continuo diciendo:

–Puedes comenzar explicándome ¿Por qué Sarada está haciendo equipo con el atolondrado hijo del Dobe y el posible experimento de Orochimaru?

–No sea duro con Mitsuki, Sasuke – quería sonar despreocupada, tal vez así contagiaría un poco al pelinegro –. Es un buen muchacho, solo porque tenga como padre a una serpiente con un terrible problema de personalidad no quiere decir que sea una mala persona.

–¿Te estas escuchando? – soltó molesto.

–Sí, y sueno bastante cuerda.

–¿Naruto y el Nara escogen los equipos, no es así? – estuvo tentando de tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa, pero la irritación no le dejaba estar tranquilo – ¿Cómo vieron adecuado unir a esos dos con mi hija?

Sakura cerró el agua y torció el cuello hacia él para enfrentarlo.

–Sasuke, suenas a un padre demasiado sobreprotector. Esos tres se la llevan espléndidamente. Y si eso te mortifica te puedo decir que su sensei no es nadie más que Konohamaru, estarán a salvo bajo su cargo.

–¿Konohamaru? – entrecerró los ojos – ¿El enano amigo de Naruto?

La pelirrosa regresó de nuevo la atención a sus relucientes platos. Rayos. Había olvidado decirle ese pequeño detalle también.

–Ha madurado – dijo, buscando con la vista otro plato que lavar, pero se estaba quedando sin distracciones –. Ya no es el mismo niño que recuerdas.

–A ver si entendí – contuvo el aliento en su pecho antes de agregar –: Sarada está de misión con un revoltoso niño de pelo amarillo, el pervertido nieto del tercer Hokage y el producto de un ensayo de laboratorio.

–Si lo dices así suena terrible.

–Lo es – murmuró extremadamente disgustado.

–Sasuke – se alejó de la protección que le confería el lavavajilla y se volvió a su esposo. Encararlo era la única manera de sentenciar esa discusión a su final. Dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre el borde del bar de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos, enfocando su mirada hacia la de él –. Comprende que Sarada es una jovencita que puede cuidarse sola, le hemos enseñado bien.

–No me termina de convencer – masculló, copiando la posición de su esposa, defensivo y determinado –. Además ¿Por qué cuando forman los equipos siempre hay una sola mujer y tres hombres?

–¿Vamos a discutir sobre la igualdad de género?

–Solo estoy haciendo una observación.

–Nunca te quejaste con estos motivos cuando formaron nuestro equipo.

Desvió la mirada por una pequeña fracción de segundos.

–Eso es diferente.

–¿Por qué ha de serlo? – le retó Sakura con una sonrisa victoriosa –. Iba de misiones sola con tres sujetos y nunca escuche una sola queja de tu parte.

–Estamos hablando de nuestra hija ¿O tu padre nunca se molestó por ese simple detalle?

–Mi padre confiaba en que ustedes podían protegerme y eso le calmaba lo suficiente para dejarme ir – explicó sin darle mucha importancia –. Mi madre, por el contrario…

Bajó el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro. Recordar a Mebuki siempre era doloroso. En su cabeza comenzó a resonar la turbia relación que mantenía con ella, y no solo ahora, sino también cuando era un malcriada y molesta Gennin. En aquel entonces Mebuki se disgustaba mucho que anduviera por ahí, como una adolescente enamorada tras Sasuke. Discutían con mucha frecuencia. Nunca estuvo a gusta con que Sakura compartiera el mismo equipo con Sasuke y las respuestas de la joven Haruno siempre sobrepasaban los decibeles requeridos para iniciar una flameante discusión que se prolongaba durante incansables horas. Admitía que en aquel entonces era una adolescente con una mente endeble y un carácter irritable. Las riñas con su madre eran comunes en alguien de su edad y, ciertamente, eso es lo único que quedaba de su relación hasta la actualidad. Peleas, peleas y más peleas. Sakura estaba dispuesta a arreglar los grandes malentendidos que los años habían creado entre ellas, y sabía que Mebuki también lo quería. Pero ambas eran demasiado testarudas para dar su brazo a torcer.

Sakura le dio la espalda a Sasuke una vez los recuerdos comenzaban a trazar la tristeza en su rostro. No quería que la viera alicaída, ya bastante tenía con ocultar su cansancio como para agregar la desolación a sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo su esposo era demasiado asertivo. La conocía demasiado bien.

–¿Has hablado con ella? – susurró el pelinegro transformando por completo su tono de voz, lejos de sonar amenazador.

–No – mintió –, tengo tiempo sin conversar con mi madre.

Ya no quedaban residuos de su charla sobre los nefastos miembros del equipo de Sarada, ahora la atmosfera se había entristecido. Sakura no quería que se enterara de su pasada charla con su madre, ni las muchas otras que había vivido con ella en los pasados años. Sasuke llevaba demasiadas angustias encima como para sumarle el desprecio de Mebuki. Él no se lo merecía.

–Es mi culpa que tu relación con ella se haya ido en picada – apuntó el pelinegro luego de unos segundos de silencio.

–No, Sasuke-kun – negó rápidamente Sakura –. No es tu culpa. Ya teníamos nuestros roces desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Mi madre esta reacia a aceptar la realidad, no quiere admitir que tus viajes son por el bien de la aldea y de nuestra familia.

Sasuke aguardo el tiempo suficiente para que la atmosfera se tornara más pesada, antes de preguntar con demasiada seriedad:

–¿Y tú que piensas al respecto?

Sakura atascó de nuevo la llave del agua del lavavajilla que desprendía un fino hilo de agua y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto antes – no quería sonar ruda, pero le era difícil controlarse en ese momento –. Muchas veces.

–Pero quiero saber qué pasa por tu mente – dijo el pelinegro con voz gruesa –. Ahora.

–Nada ha cambiado. Sigo pensando lo mismo de tus viajes desde que te fuiste hace casi diez años.

La tetara comenzó a vibrar de manera casi imperceptible bajo el fuego de la hornilla, pero el silencio seguía siendo un dolor punzante en los oídos de ambos Uchiha.

–No las he abandonado, Sakura – profesó Sasuke.

–Jamás he dicho eso – le corrigió a la defensiva sin tener aun el valor de encararle.

–Pero lo has pensado.

–Te equivocas.

–Sakura, entiende que…

–Detente – pidió en un chillido, con la voz a punto de quebrársele –. Por favor. No quiero volver a tocar ese asunto, Sasuke. No otra vez.

–Entiendo – dijo, aceptando en silencio las palabras de su esposa.

Odiaba escucharle de esa manera, sonaba derrotado, sin fuerzas. Sakura no quería que se sintiera así. Se había prometido darle a Sasuke una vida llena de alegrías y buenos momentos, pero todo el universo había confabulado en su contra para hacerle el camino más difícil.

–Lo lamento – dijo la pelirrosa relajando los hombros con pesar –. No fue mi intención ser tan dura.

–Sabes que aborrezco que uses esa palabra, Sakura – su voz imperiosa resonó en la cocina como un poderoso eco que la hizo estremecer.

–Pero fue mi culpa – se encogió con la mirada perdida en la alacena frente a ella –, creo que me extralimite.

Escuchó como Sasuke se colocaba de pie y se acercaba hasta ella con extrema cautela. Sus pasos resonaron tenuemente sobre el piso de cerámica hasta detenerse justo a la espalda de Sakura. Desde esa distancia podía percibir ese seductor aroma que le hacía erizar los vellos de la nuca.

–Yo soy el que debo pedir disculpas. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

–Pero como tu esposa debo apoyarte en tus decisiones, y lo único que he hecho es quejarme de tus largos viajes.

–Si no te quejaras, no serias la mujer con la que me case.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

–Apestas dando cumplidos ¿lo sabías? – apuntó divertida, con la intención de aligerar el ambiente.

Seguía tras ella. Su respiración chocaba con la su cabello, haciendo revolotear las hebras rosadas a nivel de la coronilla. Desprendía ese perfume a hierbabuena que tanto echaba de menos, percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo cada vez más cerca del de ella. Tembló ligeramente, dejando a un lado los trastes a medio limpiar cuando la mano de Sasuke llegó hasta el borde de su blusa, levantándola hasta tocar la piel de su cintura. El tacto le hizo sentir mariposas revoloteando en su vientre, y su pulso se aceleró con violencia. Sasuke bajó su cabeza hasta llegar al oídio de Sakura permitiéndole a ésta escuchar la profunda respiración de su esposo que chocaba contra su cuello. La mano vendada seguía acariciando gentilmente la piel de su abdomen mientras que la otra se atrevió a desenredar los nudos del delantal que vestía esa mañana. Sakura contuvo el aliento en el momento en que sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre su hombro, comenzando un camino de suaves besos hasta terminar en el lóbulo de su oreja. Cerró los parpados dejándose llevar por las caricias, hasta que el Uchiha la obligo a girarse sobre sus talones, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el borde del lavavajillas.

Una vez frente a él sus ojos se encontraron como si fuesen atraídos por la fuerza de un imán. Sakura debía levantar demasiado la quijada para poder mantener el contacto visual. Estaban demasiado cerca, al punto en que sus respiraciones se fusionaban en una única mota de aliento. La pelirrosa llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de Sasuke donde pudo apreciar el aleteo fuerte y rítmico de su corazón. Continúo admirándolo unos segundos más, observando cada una de sus rasgos, desde esa fina cicatriz que surcaba su ceja izquierda, el cabello largo y azabache que cubría gran parte de su rostro, los fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cuerpo adaptándose a la curvatura de sus caderas. Sakura ascendió sus manos hasta el cuello de Sasuke, colocándose de puntillas para poder depositar un suave beso en los labios del Uchiha. El pelinegro correspondió al tacto con movimientos sutiles, mientras que sus inquietas manos seguían explorando la piel de la cintura de Sakura obligándola a jadear de puro asombro. Sasuke, al escuchar el anhelo de la pelirrosa entre sus brazos, la aprisiono contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso hasta dejarla sin aliento. Las manos de Sakura se entrelazaron en las hebras de cabello azabache, afianzando su agarre con determinación, dejándose estremecer con cada uno de los movimientos que su esposo realizaba sobre su piel. Sin pensarlo mucho, Sasuke tomó el cuerpo de Sakura y la alzó hasta depositarla sobre el bar de la cocina, sin detener en ningún instante ese hambriento beso que acariciaba la posibilidad de dejarles sin aliento.

El pecho le ardía y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era descomunal. Perdió la noción del tiempo cuando los labios de Sasuke se amoldaban con mayor ahínco sobre los suyos. Todo se había esfumado, el mundo se desmaterializo a su alrededor. Los pies de Sakura guindaban sobre el bar. Quería enredar sus piernas alrededor de Sasuke, acercarlo más, si es que eso fuera posible, pero el sonido de la tetera saltar en la cocina la alertó. Relajó su agarre y se separó de él, luego de buscar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacerlo.

–Sasuke-kun – tartamudeo con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas –. El té…

–¿Aun piensas que debo descansar?

–Te ves algo cansado.

–No tengo pensado dormir en este preciso momento, Sakura – le reprochó afanoso por seguir donde le habían interrumpido.

–Pero…

–Está bien si no qui…

–¡No! – se adelantó a negar con demasiada prontitud enrojeciéndose aún más. Sasuke sonrió entretenido –. No es eso.

–¿Entonces qué sucede?

Por un momento pensó en Sarada. Si los veía allí, besándose apasionadamente en medio de la cocina se llevaría el trauma de su vida.

–Está de misión, Sakura – respondió Sasuke como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento haciéndola parpadear varias veces –. Tenemos todo el día para nosotros.

Antes de que pudiera ingeniárselas con una pobre excusa, Sasuke volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, esta vez con mayor frenesí. Sakura sintió como todos sus sentidos se nublaban de golpe, desvaneciéndose por completo bajo sus brazos. Era increíble como Sasuke podía tener tal nivel de poder sobre ella, aun con tantos años de matrimonio seguía dejándole una sensación de nerviosismo cada vez que se acercaba y la besaba, cada vez que le robaba la respiración con una nueva caricia, cada vez que la hacía estremecer entre sus brazos.

Ahora sus movimientos eran más airados, fogosos, impacientes por compensar el tiempo perdido entre sus largos viajes. Sasuke se separó de ella solo en el instante en que le retiró la camisa de golpe, forzándola a levantar los brazos para luego tirar la prenda al piso de la cocina, olvidada junto al delantal. Sakura contuvo la necesidad de cubrir su busto cuando el Uchiha la admiró en un cortó y mudo segundo, antes de regresar a su trabajo por mantener sus labios junto a los de ella, dejando ver en aquellos ojos azabaches un destello de agitación. Las manos de la pelirrosa acariciaron la espalda de Sasuke mientras hacía lo posible por buscar el borde de la camisa. Tal vez era la ansiedad o la intensidad del momento pero no podía enfocarse en dos cosas a la vez. A ese nivel de desorientación era capaz de arrastrarla aquel hombre, transformándola en un manojo de sensaciones inexplicables que la alteraban de la forma más exquisita.

Luego de un torpe intento por eliminar esa fastidiosa camisa, Sasuke le hizo el favor de quitársela de un tirón, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Los músculos de su abdomen se marcaban perfectamente sobre su tersa y suave piel. Sakura se atrevió a tocarlos, mientras ascendía hasta su pecho, sintiendo la superficie de sus cicatrices y la historia que cargaba cada una de ellas. Continúo su camino hasta yacer en la dureza de sus brazos hechos de nudos magros, fuertes e increíblemente fascinantes. Se sentía pequeña e insignificante entre aquellas cadenas de acero que seguían rodeándola. Sin embargo, no se sentía una prisionera a su lado, sino más bien protegida. Cada vez que estaba junto a él sentía una sensación de paz inigualable. Ahí era donde quería estar durante toda su vida, ahí era donde pertenecía. Él y Sarada eran todo su mundo, y seguirían siéndolo hasta el final.

El ambiente a su alrededor había cambiado drásticamente, la atmosfera ahora se había tornado densa, el calor era excesivo, demasiado intenso, como si el clima les incitaran a seguir tirando restos de prendas sobre el suelo de la cocina. Sakura tiritó cuando los labios de Sasuke tomaron otro recorrido, esta vez regresó a su cuello permitiéndole abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor un momento, retomando el aliento mientras su pecho ascendía y descendía estrepitosamente.

–E-espera – tartamudeo. No quería que se detuviera, ni en un millón de años, pero se sentía avergonzada.

Sasuke se separó sin ánimos de hacerlo. Sus rostros estaban al mismo nivel permitiéndole verle sin levantar la quijada. Se le notaba extasiado, controlando sus impulsos por continuar. Sakura podía ver como jadeaba de manera superficial, como si quisiera ocultar el cansancio que la pequeña sesión de besos le había hurtado. Ella por su parte le era muy difícil ocultar los efectos que Sasuke hacia sobre ella. Para ese entonces el corazón de Sakura era una maquina a vapor y su rostro un lienzo de colores rojizos.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sasuke evitando sonar ansioso.

Sakura echó un vistazo fugas a su alrededor. La tetera seguía rechinado un poco más allá.

–Es la cocina, Sasuke – sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Como si no la hubiéramos estrenado antes – dijo mostrando una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que hacían que su pulso se precipitara hasta las nubes.

–Al menos dame unos minutos para arreglarme – pidió llevándose una mano al rosado cabello, alisándolo innecesariamente con la palma abierta.

–¿Es enserio?

Otra vez esa sonrisa que volvía atentar contra su cordura. Rayos ¿Cómo ese hombre podía ser tan condenadamente seductor?

–Quiero verme bonita para ti – susurro, aun intentando aplacar el desastre en el que se había convertido su cabello.

–Cualquier cosa que te pongas te la quitare sin pensarlo – le dijo regresando sus manos sobre la cintura de Sakura, inclinándose hasta que los labios le rozaran su oreja derecha –, lo único que haría sería estorbar.

–Sasuke-kun – el rose de su contacto sobre la piel de la Haruno le generó un sutil hormigueo.

El incesante ruido de la tetera colapso la siguientes palabras de Sakura, sacando de sus casillas a un muy impaciente pelinegro.

–Maldito té – dijo extendiendo el brazo hasta apagar la hornilla.

–Puedo terminar de prepáratelo si gustas – murmuró tímidamente, sintiéndose un poco expuesta con solo el brasier, el collar sobre su nuca y la falda que había descubierto la mitad de sus muslos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño luego de escuchar la petición.

–Ni te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Tsk. Ven acá.

Sasuke se alejó de Sakura, pasó su brazo vendado por las rodillas de la pelirrosa y su otro brazo la sostuvo por los hombros, cargando con todo su peso como si se tratara de una minúscula y liviana pluma. Por mero instinto Sakura llevo ambas manos hasta el cuello de Sasuke, enrollándose fuertemente sin saber lo que pasaba.

–¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – balbuceo una vez salieron de la cocina y se encaminaron escaleras arriba.

Sasuke formó una sonrisa ladeada mientras ascendía con paso lento hacia el piso superior.

–Te enseñare como debes recibir a tu esposo luego de una larga misión.


	20. Consecuencias de la curiosidad

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XX  
**

 **Sakura Uchiha  
**

Estaba acostada bocabajo en la cama matrimonial, jugando con sus piernas mientras pasaba las páginas del álbum de fotografías. Lo único que cargaba encima era su respectivo collar color ámbar. El resto de sus ropas estaban dispersas en alguna parte de la habitación y su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto por las suaves sabanas blanquecinas. Sasuke bajó a tomar agua hace un par de minutos. Le había dicho que se vistiera para salir a dar una vuelta por la aldea, una idea bastante tentadora a decir verdad. Normalmente su tiempo para hacer actividades recreativas se veía muy reducido por las horas de trabajo. Las guardias, sus pacientes, el atender a Sarada. Todo aquello consumía bastantes horas de su día a día, y cuando por fin encontraba un vacío temporal donde no tenía una obligación pendiente, lo invertía en arreglar la casa o tomarse la molestia de dormir una hora adicional.

Curiosamente esa semana estaba libre del trabajo. Había pedido unos días para cuidar de Sarada mientras estaba enferma. Se reincorporaría luego del Hanami, dentro de dos días, y como su hija estaba en mejor estado de salud ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar ese tiempo que ir de paseo con su esposo?

Sin embargo, a pesar de la excelente idea de Sasuke por tomar un poco de aire fresco, aquel álbum de fotografías la abstrajo por completo. Sarada lo había sacado hace unos días del baúl de su cuarto para avivar su interés o aplacar su curiosidad con respecto al pasado de sus padres. A estas alturas, Sakura no sabía a ciencia cierta porque se su hija resolvió sacar aquel polvoriento libro, pero vaya que le pareció fascinante ver de nuevo esas antiguas imágenes. Cada una revelaba historias pasadas, historias que hicieron remover cientos de recuerdos en la mente de Sakura.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosamente. La pelirrosa desvió la mirada del álbum sobre el borde de la cama, hacia su esposo de pie frente a la puerta. Andaba descalzo, vestido únicamente con el pantalón gris oscuro que llevaba en la mañana. El cabello azabache estaba atado precariamente en una media coleta, dejando al descubierto esos flameantes ojos que la hacían alucinar. De sus labios sobresalía un palillo con tres dangos en él, que se movió ligeramente cuando preguntó:

–Te dije que te cambiaras – Sakura no pudo interpretar si el tono de su voz era disgustado o divertido.

–Mira lo que encontré – señaló el álbum frente a ella con una sonrisa –. Son las fotos de la boda de Shikamaru y Temari.

–Hmp – se acercó hasta ella tomando lugar en el lado libre de la cama.

–Oh vamos, Sasuke. Al menos finge demostrar interés.

Tomó con su mano vendada el palillo del dango y comió uno sin dirigirle la mirada a la pelirrosa.

–Recuerdo vagamente ese día.

Sakura rodo los ojos.

–Cualquier cosa que no te interesa la borra de tu disco duro para siempre.

–Fue hace demasiado tiempo, Sakura – dijo buscando sentarse de forma indiferente.

–Es la única boda de nuestros amigos a la que has asistido. Mira – apuntó una de las fotos donde salían ellos dos, vestidos elegantemente con la fiesta de Shikamaru y Temari adornando el fondo de la imagen – ¿Recuerdas algo?

Sasuke se inclinó un poco para apreciar mejor lo que le indicaba y formó una sonrisa ladeada, de esas que usaba para derretirla complemente.

–Te recuerdo con ese vestido.

–Es enserio Sasuke – intentó no ruborizarse.

–También te recuerdo sin ese vestido – resoplo juguetón.

Sakura dejó de jugar con sus piernas y se estremeció bajo las sabanas. Ahí estaba otra vez, haciendo de las suyas para descontrolarla. Soltó un suspiro aparentando sosiego y tornó la mirada otra vez a las fotos.

–¿No tienes memorias de este día?

Duró un par de segundos antes de responder

–No, Sakura – volvió a masticar un nuevo dango –. Lo mío no son las celebraciones multitudinarias.

–¿Qué es algo memorable para ti entonces?

–No sé – llevo sus ojos hasta clavarlos en los de ella –. Tal vez hoy pudiera contarse como uno.

¿Cómo lograba ser tan ridículamente seductor? Se removió incomoda entre la sabanas e hizo una mueca con los labios.

–Estas de muy buen humor – sentenció con la intención de sonar apaciguada, como si sus fascinantes labios o su mirada sugerente no hicieran mayor efecto en ella –. Andas más parlanchín que de costumbre.

–¿Y eso te disgusta? – arqueó una ceja.

–No es lo común en ti.

–Está bien, te ignorare entonces.

–¡No! – giró para encararle y se sonrojo por sonar tan desesperada –. Digo, no – corrigió el tono de su voz en un carraspeo de su garganta –. Sigamos hablando, me gusta hablar contigo.

Sasuke terminó de comer el último dango y soportó el peso de su propio cuerpo con las manos sobre la cama.

–¿Quieres hablar de esta boda?

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron de emoción.

–Te hare recordar cada detalle.

* * *

 **Día 278**

El flash de la cámara fotográfica los cegó por una fracción de segundos. Sakura parpadeo varias veces para adaptarse de nuevo a la luz de la recepción de la boda de Shikamaru y Temari. La molestia en sus ojos y la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba Sasuke como tarjeta de bienvenida, era un sacrificio pequeño para tener una foto actualizada junto él. Hizo una nota mental una vez el hombre dejo de apuntarlos con la cámara. Debía tener varios duplicados de esa foto y atesorarla por el resto de su vida. Quien sabe cuándo tendría la oportunidad de poder retratar otro momento tan conmemorativo como aquel.

Habían pasado alrededor de nueve meses desde el comienzo de su misión, y más de cinco desde su paso por el país del Trueno, cuando Sakura tuvo el valor de poder decirle a Sasuke todo lo que sentía y él dejo de ser un pesado ninja que no quería admitir sus sentimientos. Después de aquello, todo comenzó a mejorar entre los dos.

Las primeras semanas, luego de su beso en el puente, la tensión se había esfumado poco a poco y la incertidumbre dejó de existir entre los jóvenes ninjas de la Hoja. Tomando en cuenta la nula dedicación de Sasuke en abordar cualquier tipo de conversación, era todo una primicia que se dedicara a hablar con ella durante su viaje. Ese fue el primer indicio que de que poco a poco se estaban acercando. Ahora intercambiaban información sobre los datos que obtenían durante las misiones, se ayudaban mutuamente en la búsqueda de comida y si alguno de los dos salía lastimado el otro se encargaba de atender sus heridas. En menos de lo que esperaban se habían complementado de una manera tan sólida que Sakura jamás pensó que fuera posible. Había olvidado esos primero meses llenos de incomodidad, cuando él trataba de ignorarla y alejar con la firme decisión de hacerla dudar para que regresara de vuelta a Konoha. Por suerte Sakura era una persona bastante tozuda y los planes del Uchiha se fueron a la basura en el momento en que ambos aceptaron por fin la realidad, y era que, sin lugar a dudas, esos dos estaban perdidos uno por el otro, de maneras totalmente distintas pero con igual intensidad. Sasuke jamás se atrevería a revelar con palabras sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero lo transmitía a través de actos que hacían sonreír a Sakura, permitiéndole apreciar la seguridad que le transmitía su cercanía.

Recordaba una ocasión hace unas semanas atrás – poco antes de la ceremonia de Shikamaru y Temari y luego de que Sakura hubiese superado una pequeña fractura en su pierna izquierda – en donde tenían que subir un risco bastante empinado. Ella afirmaba rotundamente estar en perfecto estado físico como para subir el peñasco sin problemas, pero Sasuke juzgó su juicio de médico y se reúso firmemente a que escalara con su pierna recién curada, aludiendo a las probabilidades de que se volviera a romper y tuvieran que detener el viaje. Después de una discusión bastante ridícula que no se prolongó demasiado, Sakura aceptó subir en la espalda del pelinegro, permaneciendo ruborizada por todo el camino hacia la cima.

Sasuke tenía una forma muy particular de demostrar preocupación y cariño hacia ella. Era claro que el contacto físico no era una expresión de afecto común entre los dos. Luego del beso en el puente, pocas habían sido las oportunidades de poder tener un tiempo para ellos. Muchos creerán que por viajar durante largos días en compañía del otro y dormir en la intemperie bajo la soledad de los bosques, le permitirían tener horas de sobra para poder repartir un poco de caricias. Pero el inclemente sol que quemaba su piel cada día, la travesía de pasar por los retos que le ofrecía la naturaleza como profundos acantilados, ríos turbulentos y montañas pedregosas, sumado a la tarea de detener a rufianes y malhechores en cada una de las aldeas por las cuales debían transitar, les dejaba con las energías justas para subsistir el día. Sin embargo, con el tiempo – y luego de superar la típica vergüenza inicial de su relación –, hacían lo posible para poder tener un momento a solas, donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos, ni siquiera Horus, el halcón de Sasuke, que frecuentemente regresaba con cartas de Kakashi-sensei para conocer el estatus de su misión. Normalmente esos gloriosos minutos en los que permanecían a solas, eran los justos para calmar su necesidad por el otro. Eran contadas las ocasiones que había besado a Sasuke, pero todas y cada una habían sido memorables. Hace una semana atrás, antes de arribar a Suna para la boda, llegaron a un nuevo nivel de cercanía. Se habían hospedado en una simple posada en la frontera del País del Viento y Sakura necesitaba curar las heridas de Sasuke luego de un enfrentamiento con un par de ninjas que venían persiguiéndoles desde hace días. Ella sabía que él podía atender sus propias lesiones, a fin de cuentas le había ensañado como hacerlo, pero esa silenciosa regla que se había forjado entre ambos de cuidar del otro cuando uno estuviese herido, hizo sonar una campana de alarma en Sakura. Fue por esa razón que entró a su habitación en la posada, no tenía otro motivo más que ese, sin embargo, entre la proximidad de sus cuerpos, la adrenalina de casi haber muerto en batalla y la soledad de la recamara, las cosas se salieron ligeramente de control, y, como si fuese obra del mismísimo destino, la posadera del lugar los interrumpió antes de que pudieran quitarse algo más que la capa de viaje.

Luego de aquello Sakura se sintió muy avergonzada. Aunque le apenaba aceptarlo, podía admitir en la seguridad de sus pensamientos que quería estar al lado de él, ahora y por el resto de su vida. No podía imaginarse a nadie más que a Sasuke para compartir cada uno de sus días, ya que la única persona en todo el mundo de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada era ese malhumorado y antipático Uchiha.

A lo largo de su vida, algunos jóvenes shinobis le habían confesado sus sentimientos, como Amai y el buen chico de la cuarta guerra, pero a ninguno pudo aceptar. Sería injusto que vivieran bajo un cariño no correspondido, porque a pesar de que ella no quería aceptarlo en aquel entonces, Sasuke continuaba revoloteando en su corazón como un fantasma que espantaba a cualquiera que intentara ocupar su lugar. Tardaron varios años y se vieron forzados a pasar por muchos trágicos momentos, pero el mundo resolvió unirlos por fin. No obstante, Sakura continuaba con un miedo que le aprisionaba el pecho. No estaba segura si Sasuke la amaba. Indudablemente le había demostrado con el pasar de los meses, que – a su manera –, se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba receloso, pero las dudas siempre continuaban golpeando su conciencia con excesiva insistencia.

Sakura meneó la cabeza ante esas corrientes de ideas y se acercó por fin hasta el fotógrafo frente a ellos. Estaba en una fiesta y no se atrevería a andar pensando en cosas sin sentido que pudieran destruir sus ánimos, había ido a disfrutar y eso es lo que tenía en mente.

Le agradeció al fotógrafo en una pequeña reverencia, mientras Sasuke seguía gruñendo cosas sin sentido unos metros más allá. Sakura le ignoró sin problemas, ya se había acostumbrado a su mal genio, incluso podía ver cierto encanto en esos ojos apáticos.

–Podría por favor hacer un duplicado de esa fotografía – pidió Sakura en un murmullo para que el supersónico oído Uchiha no pudiera captarlo.

–Seguro, se la hare llegar con los novios.

–No – su negación vino muy deprisa lo que hizo arquear una ceja al fotógrafo – ¿Puede hacérmela llegar personalmente?

–Está bien – dijo el hombre con la cámara guindando de su cuello. Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la extendió a Sakura –. Acá esta mi número.

–Muchas gracias.

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero debo decir que hacen una pareja encantadora – advirtió el sujeto –. Estaría muy honrado de ser el fotógrafo de su boda.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera corregirle, ya se había esfumado para inmortalizar otros momentos de la celebración de Shikamaru y Temari. Sasuke le había dejado muy en claro que su relación debía pasar desapercibida durante toda la fiesta y Sakura estaba de acuerdo con ello. No le agradaba la idea de ser el centro de cotilleo de sus viejos compañeros, y vaya que sería el chisme del año.

Sakura vio de reojo a Sasuke que aguardaba por ella con las manos en los bolsillos, impaciente por salir de ahí de una vez por todas. Vestía con zapatos negros relucientes, una chaqueta y pantalones del mismo color y una camisa blanca que quedaba ligeramente ajustada a nivel de los brazos. Lo sabía porque le había espiado mientras se terminaba de alistar en la habitación del hotel, fue pura casualidad que pasara por su recamara justo cuando se abotonaba la camisa, una casualidad que cautivó gratamente su vista.

La corbata que colgaba de su cuello era delgada, de un color azul tan oscuro que difícilmente podía ser diferenciado del color azabache de su cabello, que para ese momento permanecía ligeramente alborotado y excesivamente largo. Hace unos meses atrás, Sakura le pidió en reiteradas oportunidades que permitiera cortárselo, al menos lo suficiente para que no le estorbara la vista, pero Sasuke siempre salía con la misma excusa de siempre:

–No soy tan idiota, Sakura – decía –. Tu historial de cortes de cabello es de temer.

Sakura siempre terminaba bufando contra eso. Una sola vez cortó su propio cabello con un kunai y fue para proteger la vida tanto de él como la de Naruto durante los exámenes Chunnin. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el recuerdo y bufó entre dientes algo que sonó como: " _Uchiha desconsiderado_ "

Dio unos pasos resonando la suela de sus zapatillas sobre el suelo de madera, regresando a su puesto habitual a un lado de Sasuke.

–¿Es necesario estar aquí? – musitó el pelinegro sin ánimos de adentrarse a la recepción que aguardaba por ellos unos metros más allá.

–Son nuestros amigos, Sasuke – le regañó Sakura alisando la falda de su vestido –. Estamos de paso por sus tierras el día de su boda, sería una total falta de respeto si nos atrevemos a faltar. Ya perdimos la oportunidad de ver la ceremonia, no podemos saltarnos también la recepción.

Sasuke resoplo tan fuerte que un mechón de cabello revoloteo en su frente.

–Esto es una ridiculez.

–Resiste solo un par de horas, toma todo el sake que quieras si es necesario. Luego regresaremos a nuestro aburrido viaje.

–¿Por qué lo llamas aburrido? – preguntó con un deje de molestia.

–Solo será divertido cuando pueda acercar un kunai a tu nuca – dijo, haciendo referencia a un imposible corte de cabello.

Se aventuraron por fin a la gran estancia que aguardaba frente a ellos. Como era de esperarse todo estaba finamente adornado, desde las decoraciones de las mesas hasta las guirnaldas del techo. Debía admitir que Temari tenía un gusto exquisito, Shikamaru seguramente debió aportar a los arreglos de la celebración con un asentimiento flojo de la cabeza para salir del paso. Pensándolo bien esos dos eran una paradójica y divertida pareja, Sakura había apostado en que terminarían juntos al igual que Naruto y Hinata. Meditó en silencio sobre ese punto. Debería considerar la posibilidad de ejercer una nueva profesión, como la de casamentera, sus corazonadas siempre daban en el blanco.

Continuaron caminando entre cientos de rostros conocidos. Sakura sintió un zumbido de emoción cada vez que saludaba a un viejo compañero, asaltándola la nostalgia y los recuerdos de su aldea natal.

Las primeras personas con quien se toparon durante su estadía en la recepción fueron Kiba y Shino que intentaban calmar a un muy desesperado a Akamaru lleno de arena y tierra humedecida. Fue una primera charla increíblemente amena – a pesar de que el Aburame era un hombre de pocas palabras y que Kiba decía más de la cuenta – para Sakura era algo fácil con que lidiar, después de todo estaba adiestrada en mantener conversación con ninjas revoltosos y de malgenio.

A los pocos minutos, se cruzaron con Rock Lee y Gai-sensei. Ésta, a diferencia de la anterior, fue un reencuentro incomodo, y más cuando Rock Lee señaló lo hermosa que estaba Sakura esa tarde, elogio que no le gusto para nada a Sasuke y más aún cuando insistió en que la pelirrosa debía regresar a Konoha cuanto antes. El Uchiha supo controlar su claro indicio de enfado – después de todo tenían que ocultar su relación – pero la atmosfera a su alrededor se tornó un poco densa, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que despedirse de ambos ninjas y seguir su camino por la recepción.

Se detuvieron a congratular a los novios una vez éstos estuvieron libres de los saludos de rigor con el señor feudal y su familia. Shikamaru estaba extrañamente guapo y con un nuevo nivel de aburrimiento en su cara que superaba a todos los que Sakura alguna vez había visto, haciéndole competencia a la amargura que se tallaba en el entrecejo de Sasuke. A su lado y creando un fuerte contraste con el desinterés de su nuevo esposo por los sin fin de invitados, estaba Temari. Resplandecía bajo la luces de la recepción como toda una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Lucia preciosa en aquel vestido sedoso, que caía como olas hasta acabar en una magnifica cola que la hacía ver elegante y refinada. Sakura reprimió la absurda necesidad de llorar cuando la vio. No quería arruinar el traje de la novia con sus lloriqueos innecesarios, pero la alegría de ver a esos dos juntos le dio una nostalgia gigantesca.

Afortunadamente Sasuke sabía calcular cuando las lágrimas estaban a punto de florecer de sus ojos, así pues, se despidió de los recién casado de la forma más cortes de la cual era capaz y la llevó a un lugar lejos de la multitud para permitirle moquear en paz.

–¿Vas a llorar o no? – preguntó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos al ver que Sakura resistía la necesidad de desbordarse en llanto, y sus motivos eran evidentes. Primero: no quería que él la viera llorar y segundo: se arruinaría el maquillaje.

–No seas rudo Sasuke. Es un momento muy emotivo, las bodas siempre lo son – se sorbió la nariz y elevó la mirada hacia el techo mientras limpiaba una tentativa lagrima de uno de su ojo –. Y no, no pienso llorar si eso te preocupa.

–Hmp. Como quieras.

El pelinegro llevó su taza número seis de sake a los labios y la vacío en un instante. Se había tomado muy enserio la consejo de Sakura de beber lo necesario para soportar al menos un par de horas en aquel lugar.

–¿No crees que has tomado demasiado? – dijo Sakura dubitativa.

–No lo suficiente – su aliento desprendió un ligero olor a alcohol que previno a la pelirrosa –. Ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer – advirtió, dejando a un lado el vaso de vidrio –. Ahora, larguémonos de aquí.

–¿Por qué la prisa? – dijo una voz muy familiar que arribó desprevenidamente desde su derecha –. Aun no sirven el postre.

Kakashi les devolvía una mirada intrigada. Sakura trazó una sonrisa llena de felicidad en su rostro. Tenía meses sin ver a su antiguo sensei. Vestía tan formal como el resto de los invitados. La única porción de su piel que era visible para el resto de mundo eran sus pómulos, frente y ojos, y allí, bajo las dos esferas azabaches, descansaban las marcas del sueño que el puesto como líder de Konoha se lo remarcaba.

Sasuke colocó ambas manos dentro de bolsillo de sus pantalones una vez hubo reconocido a su antiguo y despreocupado sensei.

–El Hokage debe de tener mucho tiempo libre para saltarse sus deberes y viajar para una boda.

–Cuestiones diplomáticas – se justificó hundiéndose de hombros y señalando con la quijada a los recién casados que seguían saludando a los invitados –. Es la hermana del Kazekage y su esposo es mi mano derecha, no sería correcto saltarme la celebración.

–¿Ves?– le susurró la pelirrosa dándole a Sasuke un ligero empujón –. Te lo dije.

–Te veo muy bien, Sakura – señaló Kakashi ladeando la cabeza –. El viaje te ha cambiado el semblante.

–Gracias, Kakashi-sensei – dijo con una sonrisa–. También me contenta verle.

–Sé que estamos en una fiesta y que no deberíamos hablar de trabajo, pero me es inevitable preguntar ¿Qué tal va su misión? Ya que no están dispuestos a responder mi correo ni tener algo más moderno que un halcón para comunicarnos, me temo que debo recurrir a la charla cara a cara para poder estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en su viaje.

–Hemos estado ocupados – respondió Sakura con timidez.

–¿Qué tan ocupados?

–Lo suficiente como para no molestarnos en enviarte un mensaje cada vez que te carcoma la curiosidad – bramó Sasuke.

Kakashi que, a pesar de no mostrar gran parte de su rostro, dejaba entrever cierto aire de suspicacia e intriga surcando su mirada.

–¿Ustedes dos me están ocultando algo?

–Nada, Kakashi-sensei – se adelantó a negar Sakura, agilizando su mente para idear un plan que borrara la mirada curiosa del Hokage –. Todo ha transcurrido con normalidad. Después del altercado con Yūhi en _Gan'u_ y de la peste en el país el Trueno el resto de nuestro viaje ha sido muy calmado.

–Sí, recuerdo esos reportes. Bastante inconclusos, debo decir.

–No estamos dispuesto a escribir una novela de bolsillo luego de cada misión, Kakashi – dijo Sasuke.

–Al menos sería bueno que actualizaran con frecuencia su estatus actual. Han dejado muchos temas sin reportar ¿Que me dicen de la misión de infiltración en la que debían obtener datos sobre el traficante de armas para TenTen? – esta vez se volvió hacia el Uchiha –. No recibí información esa vez. Esperó que me puedas iluminar sobre lo ocurrido, Sasuke.

–Tuvimos un altercado. Las cosas no salieron como lo planeado – precisó a secas, no estaba cómodo hablando del tema. Afianzo las arrugas entre sus cejas cuando agregó –: Es lo único que necesitas saber.

Sakura comenzó a jugar con las manos, incomoda por el recuerdo de aquella noche cuando Sasuke la secuestró y la acorraló en la habitación de aquel hotel. Una memoria bastante desagradable que prefería desechar de su mente.

–Está bien, está bien. Confiare en tu palabra – otra vez regresó hacia la pelirrosa –. Tú siempre fuiste más dada la comunicación con otro ser vivo, Sakura ¿Hay otra cosa de la que debo estar al tanto?

–No realmente, Kakashi-sensei. Aunque suene extraño todo ha sido muy tranquilo. Como le dije, no hemos tenido otra situación delicada desde la peste hace varios meses atrás.

–¿No ha aparecido otro grupo organizado como _Shinsei_ o una nueva Yūhi que les fastidie la existencia?

–Hasta los momentos no.

–¿De verdad? – soltó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza –. Esperaba alguna novedad.

–Suena como si esperara una tragedia – apuntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

–No realmente, pero una historia jugosa siempre es de interés.

–Bueno – explicó Sakura tranquilamente, colocando las manos en jarra –, lamento decirle que durante nuestro largo viaje no ha pasado gran cosa entre Sasuke y yo – palideció de golpe y comenzó a negar con la cabeza cuando Kakashi hizo una mueca curiosa –. No es eso… digo… no entre nosotros obviamente, sino en la misión… ya sabe… todo ha sido muy tranquilo… – tenía la lengua trabada, y las cosas estaban saliéndose de contexto –. Bueno… en pequeñas palabras, Kakashi-sensei… La paz sigue reinando… No hay más peligros al acecho… y… y… sin novedades.

Sasuke se mantuvo impertérrito durante todo el balbuceo ininteligible de Sakura. Él sí que podía mantener encubierto cosas tan importantes como su relación pero ella tenía que perder el habla en el intento.

–Ya veo – dijo Kakashi pasando su inquisidora mirada por sus viejos pupilos –. Sin novedades será.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! – gritó una voz muy familiar desde su espalda.

Ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de girarse para reconocer a la persona que les había llamado, pues en menos de lo que esperaban Naruto saltó hasta ellos y envolvió sus manos sobre el cuello de sus viejos compañeros de equipo.

–¡Naruto! – le regañó la pelirrosa ante la efusividad de su saludo.

–¡Los he echado de menos!

–¿Dónde está la chica Hyuga para que te controle de una buena vez, Dobe? – espetó Sasuke iracundo.

–Hinata fue al tocador hace un momento. Y es U-zu-ma-ki. No sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho.

–Creo que ya has repartido tu dote de cariño por hoy, Naruto – dijo Sakura con la vena de la impaciencia latiendo en su frente –. Me estas asfixiando.

–Oh, vamos Sakura-chan. Tienes que admitir que me extrañaste – se defendió mientras zafaba a sus amigos de su agarre.

–En este momento lo estoy cuestionando.

–Bah, digas lo que digas sabes que en el fondo echaste de menos al único y mejor compañero de equipo que alguna vez has tenido.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar ese comentario.

–¿Qué insinúas, Dobe? – le retó el Uchiha.

–No me vengas con esa ridícula cara de huraño que sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando. Además estoy muy molesto contigo ¿Vienes a la boda de Shikamaru pero no a la mía? Muy lindo detalle de tu parte, Teme.

–Por lo menos acá sirven otra cosa que no sea ramen.

Naruto abrió por completo esos ojos azul celeste, totalmente impresionado.

–¿Cómo sabes que hubo ramen en mi boda?

–Simple intuición – se burló con hosquedad.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho, Sakura? – se dirigió hacia ella con los puños formados a ambos lados de su cuerpo – ¿Cómo has podido soportarlo por tanto tiempo?

–Simple – le dio una ojeada cómplice a Sasuke con un mensaje que él solo pudiera descifrar –. Ya soy inmune a su malhumor.

El pelinegro se reservó una sonrisa divertida, aunque una ligera curvatura de su labio casi lo delataba.

–Yo no hubiese podido tolerarlo, suena como una eterna condena – continuo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza – ¿Sabes? Si me dieran a elegir entre el _Seppuku_ e ir de misión con el Teme, prefiero mil veces la primera opción. Una muerte rápida es mucho más digna.

–Si estuvieras de misión conmigo, me encargaría personalmente de preparar el ritual y ser tu _Kaishakunin_ – señaló Sasuke cabreado –, nada me sería más placentero. Puedes tomarlo como mi regalo de bodas atrasado.

–Bastardo – levantó el dedo índice y apuntó al pelinegro entre las cejas –. Si alguna vez llegas a casarte también te deseare la muerte, dattebayo.

–Suena a algo que puede ocurrir pronto – intervino Kakashi desviando la mirada hacia Sakura que se sonrojó deliberadamente.

–¿Qué cosa? ¿Morir? – preguntó Naruto sin comprender – ¿Te vas a morir, Teme?

–No tengo planeado hacerlo si aún sigues vivo, Dode. Recuerda, soy tu _Kaishakunin_.

–Me refería más a un matrimonio, Naruto – le corrigió Kakashi aumentando la incomodidad de Sakura.

–¿Cómo? – dijo Naruto sin comprender – ¿Cree que Sasuke se va a casar pronto?

–No lo sé – se encogió de hombros aparentando inocencia –, tal vez.

–Kakashi-sensei, que divertido es – concluyó Sakura moviendo la mano de manera excesiva para cubrir su propia risa nerviosa –. Siempre diciendo puras tonterías.

–Sakura-chan tiene razón, el Teme nunca pensaría en casarse, para eso debe de tener primero una pareja y lo único que pasa por su cabeza en su camino de la… ¿Cómo lo llamas? ¿Reparación? ¿Revelación?, siempre lo olvido. En fin, con eso en mente no tiene tiempo para… un momento – Naruto entornó los ojos hacia Sasuke y se inclinó lo suficiente para evaluar sus facies, analizando cada centímetro de su expresión actual de la cual, normalmente, carecía – ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? Sera posible que… – abrió los parpados y palideció como si acabara de ver a un fantasma– ¿Tienes alguna novia de la que no me he enterado?

Sakura tragó grueso y comenzó a sudar. Vaya que no se le daba bien mentir, y más ahora con esa mirada de Naruto que esperaba una respuesta contundente por parte de Sasuke. Éste, por el contrario, cerró los ojos con cansancio y soportó el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus piernas, demostrando indiferencia. Él sí que sabía encarar una buena cubierta.

–No digas sandeces, Naruto.

–¿Soy tu maldito mejor amigo y no me dices cuando tienes novia? – resonó indignado, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que le acababa de decir Sasuke – ¡Primero mi boda y ahora esto! ¿Es que no te cansas de insultarme?

–Tú eres el que se está inventado todo, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

–No me convences, sé que estas ocultando algo – y como nadie le interrumpió continuó diciendo –: ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? ¿Es bonita? Debe de quererte mucho como para tolerar a semejante personaje. Una total santa – se volvió hacia la pelirrosa aún más intrigado – ¿Tú la conoces, Sakura-chan?

–E-eh, yo… – el ataque de pánico le robó el habla.

Para ese momento todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía enferma. Las náuseas y el mareo atentaban con expulsar lo poco que había comido. Evitó por todos los medios buscar refugió en los ojos de Sasuke, ya bastantes sospechas albergaba Naruto como para darle más pistas sobre algo que debería permanecer en el total anonimato.

–Sí que la conoce – afirmó Kakashi ayudándola, o peor, hundiéndola aún más en su vergüenza. Se volvió hacia Naruto y se lo confirmó con un asentimiento de su cabeza–, la conoce muy bien.

–¿De verdad, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto emocionado por conocer más – Dame una pista ¿La conozco?

–Desde la infancia – respondió Kakashi por ella, de nuevo.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Estudiaron juntos.

–¡¿Es de Konoha?!

–Y Sasuke la ve todos los días.

–¡Kakashi-sensei! – exclamó Sakura al borde del síncope.

–Eres todo un pillo, Sasuke – dijo Naruto golpeando al pelinegro amistosamente en el brazo.

–No te atrevas a tocarme – le advirtió asqueado. A él tampoco le gustó el camino que tomó la plática –. Y deja de hacerte ideas disparatadas en esa cabeza hueca.

–Oh vamos, Sasuke ¡No lo hagas más intrigante! Demonios ¿Tengo que sacarte las cosas a la fuerza? Me estoy impacientando. Muero de curiosidad, dattebayo.

–Prefiero que mueras por el filo de mi katana.

–Quiero conocerla en persona – afirmó gustoso mientras asentía vigorosamente –. Hinata estará contentísima de conocer tan buena noticia.

Kakashi disfrutaba de todo el escenario que él mismo había creado con los brazos entrelazados sobre el pecho. Sakura le observaba entre disgustada y avergonzada. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que había detestado tanto a su sensei.

–¿Por qué tan sonrojada, Sakura? – preguntó el Hokage percatándose de que tenía la mirada fija en él desde hace casi un minuto – ¿Tienes algo que compartir?

–N-no es nada – respondió mientras se alisaba la falda en busca de una pose que intentara recobrar algo de su dignidad perdida –. Iré a buscar a Hinata. Permiso.

Se mordió la lengua cuando sus piernas le pidieron correr a toda máquina, deseosas de drenar la adrenalina que se arremolinaba entre sus músculos.

Su sentido femenino la orientó hacia el baño casi por inercia. Dentro estaba todo solitario. Hinata debía de haber regresado a la fiesta, tiempo que aprovecharía para respirar profundo y retomar de nuevo el ritmo normal de su pulso. Necesitaba practicar sus mentiras si quería seguir encubriendo su relación con Sasuke, porque, si continuaba actuando de esa manera, todo el mundo se enteraría antes de lo que ella quisiera.

Cuando iba por la tercera respiración honda para poder calmar su inquieto corazón, el sonido de alguien sufriendo un arca llego hasta sus oídos. El ruido se repitió al menos dos veces más hasta que el consecuente eco del vómito y su característico olor impregno el ambiente.

–¿Hinata? – susurró, le era difícil percibir el chakra de la Hyuga con tantas personas en un mismo radio de recepción. Un nuevo sonido de arcada la instó a repetir – ¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú?

–¿S-Sakura-san?

La voz provenía de uno de los cubículos, del último para ser precisos. Sakura se acercó hasta allá descubriendo como parte del vestido de Hinata se dejaba ver por la rendija inferior de la puerta metálica. La abrió rápidamente encontrándose con una escena bastante común para ella, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de personas que había visto vomitar, Hinata no era ni por asomo la peor de ellas. Sin embargo, verla ahí tirada en el suelo, pálida y bastante deshecha la alertó rápidamente.

–Hey, tranquila – bajó hasta su altura y le acarició la espalda, liberando un poco de chakra color verde para aliviar su malestar –. Respira profundo.

–G-gracias.

–¿Comiste algo que te hizo mal?

–No – negó con la cabeza para confirmarlo –. Pero ya me siento mejor.

–Ven, siéntate aquí – bajó la tapa del retrete y la ayudo a colocarse de pie hasta sentarla lentamente –. Toma un poco de aire y descansa, te arreglare el maquillaje y el peinado.

Hinata asintió avergonzada, permitiéndole a Sakura trabajar libremente en sus terribles fachas. La ayudó a lavarse la cara y a retomar un poco el color. La pelirrosa se ocupó de ella hasta dejarla como nueva mientras la Hyuga permanecía encorvada y con la pena nublando su rostro. Luego de casi diez minutos, Sakura se atrevió a alzar de nuevo la voz en un susurro.

–Hinata.

–¿Si? – contestó en un tono quebradizo.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Seguro.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas embarazada? – preguntó casualmente mientras terminaba los últimos retoques de su maquillaje.

–¿E-eh? – el rubor en su mejillas no tardó en aparecer.

–Naruto no lo sabe ¿o me equivoco?

Hinata bajó la mirada hasta las manos temblorosas sobre su propio regazo.

–Aun no me he atrevido a decirle.

–¿Por qué no lo has hecho? – dijo, alejándose de ella para enfocarla mejor.

–Me da miedo – susurró.

–¿Miedo de cómo va a reaccionar?

–Si – siguió jugando con sus manos sin levantar la mirada –. Tener un hijo es un paso muy importante. No hemos hablado de esto aún. No sé si Naruto-kun está preparado o quiera tener un bebe.

–¿Estas de broma? – expuso Sakura, bastante crispada luego de escuchar aquel pretexto. Se agachó un poco para obligar a la Hyuga que le devolviera la mirada –. Mira, tú más que nadie en todo el mundo entiende a Naruto. Sabes que él creció sin una madre y sin un padre. Lo que más anhela es tener una familia, verla crecer y ser parte de la vida de esa persona que está creciendo en tu vientre – sonrió tenuemente para descargar la tensión en los hombros de la ojiperla –. Él prometió protegerte, Hinata. Ese idiota puede ser muchas cosas pero no es un cobarde. Si eso es lo que te atormenta te aseguro que no retrocederá a su palabras. A fin de cuentas ese es su camino ninja ¿no es así?

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces digiriendo sus palabras una por una.

–Tienes razón, Sakura-san.

–Claro que la tengo – se burló divertida.

–Muchas gracias.

–No es nada, Hinata, o debo decir ¿Futura mamá?

La ojiperla se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó naturalmente.

–Es verdad – masculló incrédula –. V-voy a ser mamá.

–¡Y serás la mejor del mundo! – dijo la pelirrosa sin poder contener la emoción –. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar tan hermosa noticia, Hinata. Felicitaciones.

–Gracias, Sakura-san – sus ojos perlados brillaron en un destello de esa alegría que seguramente había mantenido reprimida por semanas.

–Deja de decirme " _san_ ", me haces sentir demasiada vieja.

–Lo siento – y agregó con una sonrisa –, Sakura-chan.

–Ahora suenas a tu marido.

Las dos se rieron hasta que consideraron conveniente salir de aquel lugar. Sakura guio a Hinata hasta la seguridad de su mesa sin la amenaza de una nueva sesión de náuseas y mareos. Le dijo que aguardara allí mientras iba en busca de Naruto lo antes posible, esos dos necesitaban una charla con extrema urgencia.

Regresó entre sus pisadas de nuevo hasta su antiguo equipo 7. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos. Estaban en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición, sin embargo, esta vez había una persona extra en el pequeño círculo.

Ino ocupaba su lugar junto a un Kakashi serio, un Naruto silente y un Sasuke oscurecido. Su conversación debía ser muy delicada para que todos ellos cambiaran sus expresiones joviales a unas tan graves.

Sakura estuvo a punto de interrumpirles, pero no lo hizo, en cambio ocultó lo mejor que pudo su chakra antes de acercárseles. Sasuke le había enseñado como hacerlo para pasar totalmente desapercibida incluso cerca de un rastreador, les era de gran utilidad cuando necesitaban hacer una misión que requería un sigilo total. Aparentemente las sesiones de practican dieron frutos, porque, aunque se notara grosero, quería saber que estaban discutiendo esos cuatro.

–¿Ha tenido otro episodio? – preguntó Ino casi en un murmullo una vez Sakura pudo acercarse lo suficiente para escucharles, ocultándose tras una pilar.

–No – dijo Sasuke –. Después de lo ocurrido en _Gan'u_ ha estado en perfecto estado.

–Entonces funcionó – alegó contenta.

–No debemos bajar la guardia – apuntó Kakashi con los brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho –. Es un sello creado a base de diversos jutsus provenientes de tres poderosos clanes. Puede ser muy inestable. Hay que mantenerlo vigilado.

–¿Has visto algún cambio? – volvió a preguntar Ino regresando la atención hacia Sasuke– ¿Crees que pueda fallar?

–No lo creo – negó el Uchiha –. Hace unos meses atrás, cuando estábamos de misión en el país del Trueno durante la peste, nos topamos con un superviviente del clan Uzumaki.

Naruto se sobresaltó sutilmente pero luego volvió a hundirse en su silencio misterioso. Debía tener otras ideas en la cabeza que no le permitieran pensar en la posibilidad de conocer a alguien de su propio clan. Sakura meditó en silencio esa última acotación. No recordaba que en su paso por el país del Trueno llegaran a conocer a un Uzumaki.

–¿De verdad? – interpeló Ino demostrando la emoción de la que Naruto carecía en ese momento.

–Los Uzumaki son un clan especializado en sellos – acotó Kakashi, como si fuese un dato importantísimo en el cual debían enfocarse –. Un hallazgo bastante útil.

Sasuke asintió.

–No hizo un estudio a fondo, pero pudo evaluar el sello sin que se percatara. Dijo que es bastante sólido, casi perfecto.

–Esas son buenas noticias – regresó Ino con la intensión de elevar los ánimos en el pequeño círculo, pero la mirada del pelinegro le advirtió de que algo malo sucedía – ¿Porque pones esa cara, Sasuke-kun?

–Porque el " _casi_ " no es tolerable para él – dijo Kakashi en respuesta.

Sasuke oscureció aún más sus ojos en una mueca disgustada. Se volvió hacia el rubio a su derecha.

–Naruto – su voz era profunda, demasiado intimidadora –. Debes comunicarte con él. Tal vez así conseguiremos la información que nos hace falta para ajustar detalles en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control.

–¿Por qué no mantienes comunicación con él por tus propios medios? Después de todo tu lo conoces personalmente – preguntó Kakashi sin ánimos de sonar a la defensiva.

–No quedamos en buenos términos una vez me fui de la aldea. Es un viejo obstinado, dudo mucho que quiera ver mi cara ahora – negó con la cabeza, agotado –. Es por eso que la única persona que escuchara es a Naruto. Tiene buenas referencias de él, no debería ser un problema sacarle algo de información adicional.

–Suena fenomenal. Así puedes aprender de tus raíces ¿Qué te parece Naruto? – añadió Ino con un apagado entusiasmo.

–No me siento cómodo con esto – respondió Naruto por fin, luego de casi medio segundo de meditación – ¿No sería correcto decirle de una vez por todas la verdad a…?

–No – le cortó Sasuke de golpe –. De lo contrario todo lo que hemos hecho no tendría sentido.

–Vivir una mentira es lo peor que puedes hacerle, Sasuke – su voz era sería, demasiado seria –. Tú pasaste por lo mismo alguna vez ¿O no recuerdas a Itachi?

Los puños de Sasuke a ambos lados de su cuerpo vibraron tenuemente.

–Esto es diferente.

–¿Qué tanto?

–Itachi mintió por amor a su familia y a su aldea. No tenía otra opción.

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato y sus labios se entreabrieron.

–Entonces… – balbuceó en un murmullo casi imperceptible –, estás haciendo todo esta locura porque amas a…

–¡Sakura! – se sobresaltó Ino generando un giro sincronizado de cabezas hacia la pelirrosa que no le quedó más remedio que salir de su improvisado escondite como si nada hubiese pasado.

–Disculpa que los interrumpa – dijo queriendo sonar casual.

–No seas tonta – alegó Ino acercándose hasta ella –. Vaya, siento que tengo una eternidad sin saber de ti.

–Debo decir lo mismo – dijo Sakura en una sonrisa.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?

–Creo que fue en el país de la Cascada, cuando nos enfrentamos a Akaoshi.

Ino tragó en seco una vez escuchó el nombre del antiguo jefe de _Shinsei_ , y el aire a su alrededor se tornó muy pesado.

Sakura omitió la atmosfera de misterio que rondaba sobre el pequeño grupo y se giró hacia el rubio, que permanecía tan pálido como el papel, y colocó una mano en su hombro trayéndolo de nuevo a tierra firme

–Naruto, Hinata te está buscando.

–¿E-Eh? – musitó el rubio aun con la mirada incrédula.

–Hinata te está buscando – repitió con paciencia –. Ha estado un poco mal del estómago, deberías ir a verla.

–¡¿Hinata está enferma otra vez?! – vociferó con espantó cambiando por completo sus expresiones fáciles.

–¿Otra vez? – preguntó Ino arqueando una ceja.

Naruto se veía alarmado y bastante preocupado.

–A vomitado con frecuencia estos últimos días. Creo que es el ramen.

–¿Eso es lo que le das de comer a tu esposa? – se sobresaltó Ino.

–Al parecer tiene un envase de ramen creciéndole en la panza – explicó Sakura sin esperar que entendiera el doble sentido de sus palabras.

–Iré a verla – sentenció Naruto dando media vuelta, no sin antes dedicar un último vistazo hacia Sasuke y luego hacia Sakura con un deje de desconcierto en su mirada.

Ino le siguió de cerca, con un nivel igual de preocupación hacia la joven Hyuga. Kakashi no tardo en retirarse también. Fue secuestrado por un viejo empresario que quería discutir una posible inversión en Konoha, algo sobre edificios y cosas que superaban los conocimientos básicos de Sakura sobre negocios y arquitectura.

Miró a Sasuke a su lado, una vez estuvieron solos, sin saber muy bien que hacer luego de escuchar aquella extraña conversación. Él captó ágilmente la pregunta que estaba formulándose en los labios de Sakura antes de que pudiera tan siquiera exponerla en voz alta.

–Es tiempo de irnos – ordenó el Uchiha dándose media vuelta, bebiendo la última taza de sake de esa noche.

Sakura asintió sin ánimos. Habían pasado casi tres horas en la fiesta y hablado con la mayoría de sus compañeros. No existían más motivos para que Sasuke continuara complaciéndola en perdurar un rato más en la celebración, y por extraño que parezca, ella había perdido las ganas de contradecirle.

–Está bien.

Era bastante oscuro cuando salieron de la recepción, y pese a estar en un pueblo en medio del desierto, la noche alcanzó temperaturas infrahumanas que obligaron a Sakura a castañear.

Subían por una calle empinada, solitaria y adoquinada, iluminada por cientos de faroles titilantes en dirección al hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

Sakura se sumergió en sus pensamientos analizando lo poco que pudo escuchar de aquella extraña conversación entre Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi e Ino, pero nada de lo que habían dicho le encontraba sentido. Repasó una y otra vez sus diálogos esperando encontrar algo, pero nada encajaba, todo se veía muy difuso y difícil de entrelazar. Era como un gran rompecabezas que sería imposible de resolver si no tenía todas las piezas consigo, y conociendo a Sasuke difícilmente le sacaría alguna información al respecto.

Repentinamente sobre sus hombros cayó una chaqueta negra que cubrió su piel congelada. Parpadeo incrédula antes de respirar profundamente el aroma que desprendía la tela, reconociéndolo casi al instante. Se volvió hacia Sasuke que caminaba a su lado con las manos en el bolsillo, y mirando con su habitual indiferencia a un punto fijo al final de la calle.

–Gracias – murmuró Sakura abrigándose en la calidez de la chaqueta.

–¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó sin quitar la atención a lo lejos.

Sakura ocultó el mentón en la pequeña cueva improvisada que le ofrecía el saco sobre sus hombros.

–No es nada.

–¿Te incomodó la conversación con Kakashi?

–Ahora que lo mencionas… – sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas, y no precisamente por el clima a su alrededor –. Kakashi-sensei ya lo sabe.

–Ciertamente.

–Fue mi culpa – consintió Sakura abatida–. Creo que soy muy torpe para mentir.

–Vaya que lo eres – dijo en tonó sarcástico.

Se volvió hacia él con los cachetes inflados.

–¡Hey!

–Tú lo mencionaste – recordó mientras se hundía de hombros, quedando como el inocente de la historia.

–Sí, pero las parejas convencionales tienden a contradecir eso con una frase tierna. Deberías probar algo como " _No, cariño, no eres torpe, solo te hace falta más práctica_ ". Así no me haces sentir mal.

–¿Por qué diría eso? No quiero que aprendas a mentir.

–¡Pero tú lo haces a la perfección! Lo que es igual no es trampa. Y no trates de cambiar la conversación.

Volvió la mirada de nuevo a la calle frente a ella y frunció el ceño.

–¿Ahora estas molesta?

–No lo sé – dijo afianzando las arrugas de su frente con mayor fuerza –. Tal vez lo este.

Una risa divertida se coló desde la garganta de Sasuke.

–Eres imposible.

Sakura comenzó a caminar más deprisa para dejarlo unos pasos más atrás.

–Ahora si estoy molesta – le dijo por encima del hombro.

Cruzaron la calle hasta llegar a un callejón estrecho que continuaba el camino por unas escaleras que daban hacia el hotel. Era un trecho un poco oscuro, pero era más corto que caminar por la calle principal y, por si fuera poco, no hacia tanto frio.

Sakura agradeció internamente no haberse calzado algo con tacón, de lo contrario sufriría las consecuencias de unas posibles ampollas luego de aquella infinita y empinada subida. Se acurruco en el gran saco de Sasuke perdiéndose en ese encantador olor a hierbabuena, mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras unos cuantos metros por delante de él. Las farolas estaban dispersas en el angosto trayecto y la luz de la luna permaneció ausente durante todo el camino, dándole a ese pequeño trayecto un aire oscuro pero extrañamente acogedor. El silencio les hizo compañía hasta la mitad del empinado camino, cuando una gruesa voz se apodero de las solitarias y frías escalinatas.

–Estas hermosa esta noche, Sakura – la voz de Sasuke sonó tan suave y cautivadora desde su espalda que la tomó desprevenida.

La pelirrosa se detuvo en medio del escalón y se dio la vuelta de golpe, regresando la mirada hacia el Uchiha que se había detenido cuatro peldaños por debajo de ella.

–¿Qué dijiste?

Aunque era poca la luz que arrullaba la soledad de ese pequeño lugar, pudo ver como una sonrisa se ocultaba en esa cara estoica.

–Sabes que no lo repetiré.

–Pero no pude ver tu rostro cuando lo decías – bajó un escalón para acercarse más a él.

–¿Escucharlo no es suficiente?

–Pero me estas quitando el pequeño y hermoso placer de ver tu cara cuando me das un cumplido, y debo decir que las veces que lo has hecho son contadas.

–¿Entonces debo recordarte lo hermosa que te ves todos los días? – espetó molesto.

El corazón estuvo a un latido de romperle las costillas.

–Lo acabas de decir…

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y hundió más sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–Eres astuta – otra vez ese tono entre cabreado y divertido que la hacía dudar si estaba de buen humor o a punto de insultarla.

–Esta vez solo fue suerte – señaló honestamente.

Sasuke subió hasta quedar separado de ella por un único peldaño, permaneciendo a la misma altura, encontrándose sus miradas sin esfuerzo alguno. Sakura aguantó la respiración. Desde allí podía percibir su aliento impregnado bajo el olor del sake, pero sus ojos reflejaban un destello de sinceridad, demostrando que estaba lo suficientemente lucido para poder discernir entre sus pensamientos y la debilidad que pudiera ofrecerle el alcohol en su organismo.

Sasuke formó una sonrisa de medio lado e inclino ligeramente su cabeza hacia su hombro derecho.

–Eres ridículamente hermosa, Sakura.

La aludida coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, creyendo que así no perdería el equilibrio y evitaría desvanecerse en medio de las escaleras.

–Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Tú también estas muy guapo– murmuró Sakura con las mejillas ruborizadas.

–Hmp – dijo sin saber muy bien donde depositar su mirada.

–A ti también te gusta que te de cumplidos ¿no es así?

–No les doy la importancia que tú les das.

Sakura dejó escapar una risilla juguetona.

–No importa si me das o no cumplidos, Sasuke-kun – le tranquilizo con una sonrisa figurándose la incomodidad que tenía el Uchiha de seguir hablando sobre ese tema–. Lo único que me importa es que estés aquí conmigo, incluso si no dices ni una sola palabra. Por ahora debes de estar bajo los efecto del sake – comenzó a juguetear inocentemente con la corbata que se mecía al compás del viento helado –. Lo tomare en cuenta para futuras referencia.

–¿Piensas embriagarme solo para complacer tus caprichos?

–No lo sé – dijo con tranquilidad –. Me intriga conocer que efectos adversos puede generar el alcohol en ti además de hacerte decir cumplidos.

–¿De verdad lo quieres saber? – preguntó atrevido.

–Claro, sería algo así como un experimento. Lo haría por el bien de la ciencia.

Sasuke llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo hasta él con gran agilidad haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran perfectamente. Por un momento, la Haruno perdió la conexión con el mundo que le rodeaba y se enfrasco en las abismales esferas azabaches que la estudiaban detalladamente.

–En ese caso – susurró con aquella voz gruesa y seductora que la hizo estremecer. Acercó sus labios hacia los suyos con la tentativa de besarla, pero se detuvo a milímetros de ella, agregando bajó esa encantadora sonrisa ladeada –: Temo decirte que pagaras las consecuencias de tu propia curiosidad.

* * *

–¿Qué sucede? – dijo la voz de Sasuke cuando la habitación se hundió en un súbito silencio.

–¿Eh? – preguntó Sakura. Parpadeo varias veces enfocando el lugar a su alrededor. Había regresado de nuevo a la comodidad de su habitación, luego de haberse perdido de lleno en aquel grato recuerdo de hace muchos años atrás.

–De repente te quedaste callada – agregó el Uchiha a su lado.

–Ah no… no es nada, solo estaba pensando en ese día – cerró el álbum para restarle importancia y estiró su brazo para dejarlo sobre el baúl frente a la cama.

–¿Y bien? – susurró Sasuke a su lado

–¿Y bien qué?

–¿En qué estabas pensando?

–Bueno, en muchas cosas. De lo hermosa que se veía Temari, de Hinata y su primeras señales de embarazo, lo extremadamente fría que son las noches en Suna – se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que la sangre fluyera de nuevo a sus mejillas –. Y también… bueno eso no tiene importancia.

Las arrugas en la frente de Sasuke regresaron.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, estoy perfectamente – lo dijo demasiado deprisa, revelando cierto matiz de mentira.

–Sakura – le llamo Sasuke impacientándose.

Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus manos, sin la valentía de mirar directamente a su esposo a los ojos.

–Solo estaba pensando en cómo terminó ese día.

–¿Y porque te sonrojas?

–Oh vamos, Sasuke – su corazón tamborileaba con violencia entre sus costillas–. Debes comprender que esa fue mi… ya sabes… mi primera… Shanarooo. No quiero hablar de eso ¿está bien?

Pasó de estar bocabajo a recostarse de medio lado, con los brazos entrelazados sobre el pecho, dándole la espalda al pelinegro. No quería verle, estaba molesta. Esa noche significó mucho para ella y él simplemente lo vio como un día más en el calendario.

–Sakura – pronuncio su nombre casi por silabas.

–¿Qué quieres?

Sintió como la mano de Sasuke tomaba uno de sus mechones de cabello, alisándolo entre sus dedos, trasmitiéndole una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió toda la medula espinal. Su respiración era profunda, inalterable, la podía escuchar cada vez más cerca hasta que sus suaves labios rozaron la piel de su hombro en un delicado beso.

–Era de noche cuando llegamos al hotel. Te pedí que revisaras mi brazo antes de que te fueras a dormir a tu habitación – murmuró con sus labios aun rozando su hombro –. Más que una petición era un simple capricho por estar unos minutos más cerca de ti luego de nuestro camino por las escaleras. Estabas irresistibles ese día, Sakura ¿Cómo demonios lo haces? ¿Eh? ¿Volverme así de inestable? – dejó escapar una risa desde su garganta deteniendo los latidos del corazón de la pelirrosa –. No quise obligarte a hacer algo que no querías, pero estaba devanándome los sesos cada vez que te veía cerca de mí. Sin embargo después de esa noche deje de pensar demasiado las cosas y espere a que todo siguiera su curso – volvió a hacer una pausa alejando sus labios de la piel del hombro de Sakura –. Recuerdo que estabas nerviosa y extrañamente tímida, pero pude ver la seguridad en tus ojos –. Sakura abrió los parpados y giro el cuello hacia él. Su mirada azabache era seria, fijándose con detenimiento en los jades de ella como si quisiera trasmitir a través de sus ojos lo que no podía decir con palabras–. Recuerdo ese día, Sakura – susurró –. Recuerdo cada detalle.

–¿Y porque dijiste lo contrario?

–No lo sé. Detesto cuando hablas demasiado – reconoció alejándose de ella –. Tal vez soy un masoquista.

–Estas volviendo a mentir – señaló, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

–Solo quería escucharte mientras contabas la historia – se justificó elevando el rostro indómito hacia ella –. Me gusta ver cómo te emocionas cuando relatas nuestro pasado.

Las orejas de Sakura se tornaron de un fuerte color rojizo tan intenso como el tulipán que él le había regalado el día de su llegada.

–¿Me estabas colocado a prueba?

–Es entretenido. Te sonrojas con demasiada facilidad – apuntó burlesco.

–Es tu culpa – reforzó el cruce de sus brazos sobre el pecho y dejó sobresalir su labio inferior en un intento de puchero.

–No soy tan idiota después de todo.

–Sí que lo eres.

El siguiente movimiento de Sasuke la tomó totalmente desprevenida. Con increíble agilidad la giró sobre la cama, depositándola en el centro de la misma, con la mirada fija en el techo. Luego él paso una rodilla por encima del cuerpo de Sakura hasta posicionarla a un lado de la cadera de ella, dando a entender que no tenía escapatoria. La coleta que mantenía el cabello azabache en su lugar se había desecho, dejando que los largos flequillos le hicieran cosquillas en el rostro de su esposa. Sakura pestañeo un par de veces una vez Sasuke quedo encima de ella. La luz de la estancia era la justa para poder apreciar su torso desnudo, la firmeza de sus brazos, la rigidez de su ancha espalda. Verlo así era simplemente una vista embriagante y cautivadora.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada. Él sabía que ella le estaba examinando, difícil seria no hacerlo, y más cuando estaba en esa posición que le hacía perder la los estribos.

–Te pedí que te cambiaras – ronroneó el Uchiha con esa voz juguetona que le arrebataba el aliento –. Al parecer no podremos salir a ninguna parte esta tarde.

Bajó hasta posicionar sus labios en el cuello de Sakura, comenzando una serie de besos que la hacían estremecer de sorpresa.

–Sasuke-kun – murmuró Sakura.

Sintió como Sasuke se reía en su cuello, con los labios aun sobre su piel. Él sabía que eso la hacía delirar por completo.

–Dijiste que me harías recordar cada detalle de ese día ¿no es así? – murmuró el pelinegro regresando su mirada hacia la de ella.

Sakura dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y entrelazo sus manos sobre el cuello de Sasuke sin poder contener un sonrisa genuina en sus labios.

–Aceptare las consecuencias de mi propia curiosidad.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡PPL! Espero que estén super mega ultra hiper bien :D

Debo decir que, con el pasar de los días, he llegado a una conclusión: no merezco unos lectores tan hermosos como ustedes. Es enserio, se recontra pasaron de linduras ¿Cómo lo hacen? Cada vez que leía un comentario no me lo podía creer. Me dejaron sin palabras. Creo que un gracias se queda corto con todo lo que tengo para agradecerles :'3 Y bueno, en mi torpe forma de devolverles aunque sea una sonrisa les he traído un doble capítulo con una dosis Sasusaku justa y necesaria. En realidad sería un único capitulo pero (como cosa rara) me sobrepase y escribí demasiado. No me gusta que los capítulos queden tan largos, por eso lo dividí, y así cuando tengan un tiempito leen uno y después el otro jeje.

Bien, con respecto a esta parte de la historia la tenía planeada desde hace mucho tiempo pero cuando la comencé a escribir, me lo pensé bastante. No sé si se ve demasiado atropellada, ya saben, me gusta que la historia avance a modo tortuga n_nu Por ahora no hare aclaratorias sobre ciertos detalles. Ustedes son extremadamente inteligentes, tengo miedo de que averigüen cosas que aún no han sido reveladas o que se me salga un spoilazo xD Sin embargo, si tienen alguna duda con gusto se las aclaro.

Bien, es tiempo de poner a prueba nuestras neuronas:

 **1.** Cuando Sakura se levanta en la mañana para despedir a Masashi y Akane se encuentra con Sasuke sentado en la silla y tiene un dejavu, haciendo alusión a la escena del **capítulo VIII** cuando estaban en el hotel, en _Gan'u._

 **2.** En el **capítulo** **XI** , cuando Sakura esta reunidas con sus amigas hablando sobre la boda de Temari es porque (indudablemente) la iba a colocar en un futuro, y aquí esta ¡Taraaan! :)

Antes de despedirme quiero volver a pedir disculpas. Sé que he sido muy inconsistente con las fechas y los días de publicación desde que comenzó el año. Cada vez que llega un martes me deprimo demasiado porque sé que debo actualizar pero no tengo tiempo para hacerlo. Hoy pude secuestrar un poco de tiempo para terminar de escribir y poder subir los capítulos ;w; He aprendido la lección: Jamás publicar una historia estando en clase, Jamás. Nota mental actualizada.

Listo, creo que es todo por ahora. Los capítulos son estúpidamente largos, y estas notas quieren salir más extensas conforme pasan las semanas, jeje. Me despido de nuevo dándole las gracias infinitas por todo lo que hacen, de verdad son lo máximo. Les agradezco todos esos reviews, todos esos follows, cada uno de esos favorites, el apoyo, la incalculable paciencia. Oh vaya, no sé qué decir ¡Estoy demasiado feliz y todo es gracias a ustedes! :3 Perdonen la incoherencia, es que de verdad no sé qué decir, son de verdad increíbles.

Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	21. El mejor secreto

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XXI  
**

 **Sasuke Uchiha  
**

El calor de la tina se había dispersado por toda la habitación quedando una tenue neblina que mantenía empañado el espejo del lavamanos del baño de los Uchiha. Sasuke estaba sumergido en la calidez del agua, con el torso desnudo y el resto de su cuerpo oculto bajo el denso manto espumoso que poco a poco comenzó a dispersarse hasta quedar una fina capa de burbujas. Había colocado un pañito en sus ojos, dejando que su cuello reposara en el borde de la tina mientras que sus brazos descansaban sobre el marco de la misma. Podía decir que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo se sentía relajado. Los viajes siempre lo dejaban extenuado y los momentos que le dedicaba al descanso eran insuficiente o prácticamente nulos. Sakura tenía razón, necesitaba un merecido respiro, este iba a ser su ultimo día en Konoha y debía disfrutarlo a como dé lugar ¿Y qué mejor forma de relajarse que permanecer todo el día en la serenidad que transmitía su hogar en compañía de nada menos que su esposa? No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una idea tan brillante como aquella.

En principio, su plan por descansar se vio frustrado por cierta persona de cabellos rosados. Se suponía que iba a recuperar las energías para seguir su camino el día siguiente, dispersar la mente y regresar de nuevo a su largo viaje, pero, evidentemente, las sesiones de intimidad que tuvo hace un par de hora atrás con Sakura en la oscuridad de su habitación se prolongó lo suficiente para dejarlo casi extenuado, sin embargo era algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría, después de todo debía disfrutar a toda costa antes de que el día llegara a su fin.

En ese momento se detuvo a pensar sobre ese detalle ¿Cómo diantres podía resistir tanto tiempo sin estar a su lado? ¿Cómo demonios llegaba a tolerar la distancia que los separaba? Sasuke contrajo los músculos de su mandíbula de manera imperceptible. Era la primera vez después de tanto años que se hacia esa pregunta.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca seria conocido por ser una persona necesitada. Prefería ser autosuficiente, independiente, no esperar nada de nadie. Ese era el futuro que alguna vez se había idealizado después de que la Cuarta Guerra concluyó. Vivir la soledad siempre fue la meta a llegar y en aquel entonces creyó con gran firmeza que así debía terminar su vida. Pero todo su perfecto plan colapsó como una torre de cartas con la llegada de Sakura. Ella se las ingenió para que él cambiara su forma de ver el mundo, ella lo transformó en una persona distinta, ella lo convirtió en un mejor hombre.

Ahora, luego de profundizar en esa pregunta que seguía rondando su cabeza, Sasuke llegó a una conclusión que su _Yo_ del pasado hubiese considerado imperdonable.

El permitirse querer a alguien otra vez.

Esa era la simple respuesta a todo su dilema, porque si quieres a alguien de la misma manera que lo hacen los Uchiha es comprensible que la distancia duela, que la separación llegase a ser la forma más cruel de tortura. Los casi tres días que llevaba en la aldea le habían hecho evocar sensaciones y sentimientos que mantenía reprimidos para que estos no terminaran por desplomar su fuerza de voluntad.

Siempre se culpó por no poder estar a un lado de Sarada, verla crecer y compartir la sensación de tener un papá en su vida, sin embargo sus múltiples misiones y largos viajes le impedían regresar de nuevo a su hogar para cumplir el rol tanto de padre como de esposo. Meditaba mucho sobre ese punto durante sus solitarias noches en medio de los bosques y bajo las estrellas en medio del desierto. Quería regresar, estar a su lado de nuevo, vivir con su familia otra vez. Pero no podía abandonar su misión, aun cuando veía el dolor en los ojos de Sakura y el resentimiento en la mirada de Sarada, para Sasuke era imperativo continuar aun si con ello se ganaba el odio de su propia familia.

Aun con su firme decisión de continuar sobre el camino de su largo viaje, era difícil desprenderse de la necesidad de estar bajo la calidez de un hogar. Tal vez fue por obra del destino que se topara con esa anciana florista hace unos días atrás, aquella que le obsequio el Tulipán rojo para que Sasuke pudiera regalárselo a su esposa. Una excusa torpe y ridícula para regresar de nuevo a la aldea aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo y así encontrarse de nuevo con Sarada y Sakura. Todo por ese simple Tulipán.

Sasuke formó una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Solo a él se le ocurriría echarle la culpa a una flor para justificar su regreso de nuevo a Konoha.

–¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? – dijo la voz de Sakura sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Sasuke retiró el paño de su rostro, irguió su cabeza y depositó los ojos en los de la pelirrosa frente a él. Estaba en el otro extremo de la tina, con el cabello atado en un moño alto hecho a medias dejando ciertas hebras rosadas adheridas sobre su cuello. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas por el vapor del baño y su cuerpo estaba hundido en el agua dejando solo al descubierto sus finos y pálidos hombros junto a ese pequeño lunar al final de su clavícula. Habían decido tomar una ducha juntos para tomarse enserio el propósito de "descansar", y a decir verdad les funcionó de maravilla.

–No pasa nada – mintió con exagerada naturalidad.

–Estabas sonriendo – apuntó Sakura parpadeando con vivo interés – ¿En qué pensabas?

–Ya te dije que no pasa nada.

Llevó un brazo hacia una pequeña mesa donde reposaba una botella de sake que seguía un rápido descenso. Había dos vasos, uno para cada uno, pero Sasuke había tomado en solitario durante toda la tarde. Le pareció extraño que Sakura no se llevara tan siquiera un sorbo a los labios. Ella no era una persona adepta a los licores fuertes o al alcohol en general, sin embargo aquello le causó curiosidad.

–¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Sakura observando como Sasuke vació el vaso en una sola sentada.

–No realmente – admitió indiferente – ¿Y tú?

–Tampoco tengo mucha hambre. Pero no almorzamos y lo único que tienes en el estómago es sake.

No había reparado cuanto tiempo llevaba inmerso en aquel baño, a fin de cuentas poco le importaba, prefería continuar en la tranquilidad de la tina junto a su esposa bebiendo sake sin ninguna preocupación adicional.

–No me extraña que nos saltáramos una comida – observó Sasuke jugueteando con la taza vacía sin quitar su mirada de la de Sakura –. Estábamos muy ocupados.

Como era de esperarse, la pelirrosa se ruborizo, intensificando el color rojizo que el vapor de agua había hecho sobre sus mejillas. Sasuke formó una nueva sonrisa ladeada. Jamás expresaría con palabras lo mucho que la había extrañado. No solo por estar cerca de ella, extrañaba muchas cosas más, como escuchar sus fastidiosas y constante preguntas, esas discusiones que terminaban en besos reconciliatorios, su mirada llena de una genuina ternura que invadía a Sasuke de una paz incalculable. La extrañaba como nunca, y estar con ella era todo lo que necesitaba para poder sentirse completo.

–No es un buen justificativo – Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y desvió la mirada como si se tratara de una niñita berrinchuda. Por todos los cielos ¿Cómo podía esa mujer hacerle perder la cordura con solo una simple mueca?

–Para mí lo es – Sasuke se inclinó un poco sin quitarle la mirada. La tina era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, fue por esa razón que tuvo que desplazarse sobre el agua hasta quedar cerca de ella obligándola a que le regresara su atención –. Y también podría saltarme la cena en este preciso instante.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun – titubeó avergonzada pero con la quijada en alto, como si quisiera demostrar que no estaba nerviosa por su repentina cercanía.

–¿Qué? – quiso sonar juguetón mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para admirarla mejor – ¿Prefieres salir a dar una vuelta?

–Me hubiese gustado pasear contigo por el parque – dijo Sakura sin quitar el cruce sobre su pecho.

–Todo fue tu culpa ¿Quién te manda a quedarte semidesnuda en la cama?

–E-estaba viendo el álbum de fotos.

–Ese sí que es un pésimo justificativo – se alejó un poco de ella para detenerse a admirar su siguiente expresión –. Si quieres podemos salir ahora.

–Bueno… en realidad… – ahora comenzó a juguetear con los mechones de cabello rosado que habían caído sobre su cuello.

–¿No te gusta la idea?

–Preferiría quedarme un rato más aquí – admitió en un tímido susurro.

–Demonios, Sakura ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan traviesa?

–¡No es eso!

–Podemos continuar donde quedamos hace un par de horas atrás –confirmó Sasuke sin poder contener la necesidad de sonar tan interesado.

–Creo que has bebido demasiado.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia la botella medio vacía. Ella tenía razón. Ese era otro efecto adverso del alcohol en su sistema, lo convertía en un hombre más volátil. No perdía la lucidez ni el poder de discernimiento, pero le hacía ser más expresivo y menos antipático, algo que podía ser un muy mal presagio o tal vez un beneficio poderoso en ciertas ocasiones, como esta.

–¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de beber en la tina? – dijo el Uchiha arqueando una ceja.

–La botella estaba llevando polvo en la alacena – murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros –. En algún momento teníamos que utilizarla.

–Pero tú no has bebido nada.

Sakura pasó un mechón de cabello humedecido tras la oreja.

–No tengo ganas de beber.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

–Algo me dice que estas colocando a prueba ese extraño experimento de embriagarme para ver qué sucede. Hace muchos años quisiste hacerlo pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad.

–Me has atrapado – dijo levantando las manos en señal de derrota.

–¿Y qué piensas esperar? ¿Hacerme beber hasta que pierda el conocimiento?

–No sería útil que perdieras el conocimiento.

–Maldición, Sakura. Me estas matando – dijo Sasuke acercándose hasta ella, colocando ambas manos sobre el borde la tina, acorralándola en una esquina sin posibilidad de escape.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun – esta vez su voz sonó impresionada por el repentino movimiento del Uchiha.

El pelinegro formó una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro.

–Tu sola te lo buscaste.

Bajó hasta los labios de Sakura con la intención de besarla hasta arrebatarle el aliento, y así lo hizo. Ella llevo ambas manos hasta el cuello de Sasuke para acercarlo lo más posible hacia su lado de la tina. El pelinegro no se detuvo a ser gentil o en realizar movimientos lentos y suaves, todo lo contrario, dio paso a una serie de besos raudos, entreabriendo sus labios para amoldarlos con mayor firmeza sobre los de Sakura. Sentía como la pelirrosa se estremecía maravillada una vez alejó el brazo vendado del borde la tina y lo llevo hasta la espalda de ella para acercarla más, destruyendo la distancia que existía entre ambos cuerpos.

De alguna manera el agua que seguía cubriendo la mitad de sus cuerpos comenzó a hervir y la atmosfera dio inicio a un ascenso dramático de la temperatura. Sasuke no entendía cómo era posible todo aquello. Siempre había besado a Sakura, pero cada vez que lo hacía lo dejaba como un completo desquiciado, perdiendo la función de su juicio y la conexión con el mundo exterior.

Hasta que de repente, todo se evaporó.

–¡Mamá, Papá! – gritó la voz de Sarada desde el piso inferior como un zumbido lejano, similar al de una pequeña mosca chocando sobre la ventana – ¡Ya llegamos!

Sakura siempre había sido la fuerte de la relación, porque en esas circunstancias Sasuke jamás se hubiese alejado para terminar aquel beso, ni siquiera en el hipotético caso de que su hija estuviera llamando a la puerta del mismísimo baño.

–¿Ya llegaron? – preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja con el pecho subiendo y bajando a raudales antes de que sus parpados se abrieran lo suficiente para ver todo el contorno de su iris jade – ¡Ya llegaron!

–¿Quiénes llegaron? – preguntó Sasuke inmutable, con la respiración regularizada pero con el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho.

–Le prometí a Boruto y a Mitsuki una cena – advirtió escandalizada y totalmente pálida – ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Se me olvido por completo!

Saltó de la bañera salpicando agua por todos lados. Tomó la bata de baño para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, dejando a Sasuke una diminuta fracción de segundos en la que pudo admirar toda su silueta rociada con pequeñas gotas de agua. Gruñó por lo bajo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Esos bribones eran las personas más inoportunas de todo el mundo.

–¿Para qué invitaste a esos dos? – quiso saber Sasuke relajándose en el borde de la tina esperando que la molestia no se filtrara en sus palabras.

–Merecen una recompensa luego llegar de una pesada misión ¿no crees? – se quitó el tirante que mantenía el cabello rosado ajustado en el moño, dejándolo caer por encima de sus hombros.

–¿No deberías terminar de recompensar a tu esposo? – señaló Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, con la esperanza de que tal vez la pelirrosa cambiara de opinión y se quedara unos instantes más junto a él.

–¡Por todos los cielos! – exclamó sin escucharlo mientras se ajustaba a medias la bata sobre la cintura – ¡Nuestras ropas están tiradas en el piso de la cocina!

Y fue así como todo el calor que alguna vez se había establecido en el baño se precipitó a una triste y aburrida temperatura ambiental.

–Vamos, vístete. Hay que recibirlos ahora – dijo la pelirrosa saliendo del baño como un bólido.

Sasuke lanzó una maldición hacia el techo y refunfuño entre dientes:

–Voy a destruir a esos imbéciles.

Salió de la tina de mala gana y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en la habitación. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apodero de él cuando reconoció a la persona frenética en la que se había transformado su esposa. Correteaba por todos lados sin un orden establecido mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Hubo un punto en que comenzó a correr en círculos en busca de su otra zapatilla y no fue hasta que Sasuke le dijo que la tenía calzada que se dio cuenta de ello.

Mientras él terminaba de tirar la ropa sucia observó como Sakura se había vestido con una camisa blanca, holgada, sedosa y con una hilera de botones al frente. Una muy mala opción de vestuario cuando se está apresurado. Sasuke se había dado cuenta pero con el apuro que llevaba la pelirrosa, no le dio la oportunidad de decirle que los primeros dos botones estaban abiertos y dejaban ver gran parte de su brasier color negro, sin embargo ella ya se había precipitado escaleras abajo.

Por un momento pensó en apresurarse para detenerla, pero Sakura era ridículamente ágil y él se tornaba más lerdo con la sobredosis de alcohol en su sistema. A fin de cuentas, cuando Sasuke pisó el último escalón, ella ya estaba saludando a los recién llegados con su típica sonrisa maternal.

Sasuke, que a pesar de estar apresurado por detener a Sakura y su posible bochorno público, se detuvo a estudiar a los recién llegados desde la seguridad del último peldaño de la escalera.

Era un raro e incongruente grupo de tres niños con poco o nada en común, un grupo que le hizo recordar de manera paradójica a su viejo equipo 7. En lo que a Sasuke respectaba, Sarada era la única que tenía un aspecto normal en aquel trio. A un lado de su hija, con ese molesto cabello amarillo radioactivo que dolía a la vista, estaba Boruto. Ya lo había conocido en la mañana antes de que buscara a su hija para ir de misión. Viéndolo con mayor detenimiento podía deducir una simple cosa: los genes Uzumaki hicieron estragos en ese mocoso. Desde donde lo vieras era la viva imagen del Dobe y eso le traía muy mala espina. No quería ni imaginarse que bizarro y morboso jutsu podía haber creado con tal de hacer una legendaria travesura, de las mismas que su padre hacia cuando era tan solo un bribón. Y para colmo de males, era compañero de Sarada. Esos dos tenían una relación demasiado estrecha. Boruto le sonreía con demasiada familiaridad y se insultaban de forma que Sasuke le parecía muy sospechosa. Sin embargo, el que le traía más desconfianza de los tres era ese niñato llamado Mitsuki. Era alto para su edad, delgado y con el cabello plateado, igual que el de Kabuto. No entendía que extraña fascinación poseía Orochimaru por tener aliados con el pelo de ese color, una manía que concordaba a la perfección con la mente psicópata del viejo sannin. Otra de las muchas cosas que le hacía sentir incomodo era esa sonrisa gentil que el tal Mitsuki tenía tatuada en el rostro. Si quería verse amable lo había logrado, pero al mismo tiempo generó una luz de alerta en los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Hizo un último escaneo a la cara sus invitados. Nada en esos dos Gennin le inspiraba confianza, y mucho menos su sensei, el pervertido nieto del tercer Hokage. Sasuke comprimió un fuerte suspiro entre sus costillas. Si ellos pretendían cenar bajo el techo de su casa se abstendría a las consecuencias de su malhumor.

Luego de su minuciosa pero rápida inspección hacia los compañeros de equipo de Sarada, Sakura se acercó aún más hasta ellos para recibirlos.

–Bienvenidos, chicos – saludó una vez hubo divisado a Mitsuki y a Boruto– ¿Qué tal su misión?

Los ojos de ambos mocosos se abrieron de par cuando se posaron en el busto de Sakura. Ya era demasiado tarde, pensó Sasuke. El daño estaba hecho.

–Muy bien, Uchiha-san – dijo Boruto con demasiada formalidad, evitando desviar la mirada hacia lugares impropios. Al menos el niño estaba consciente de que si veía más de la cuenta recibiría una dosis del _Sharingan_ de Sasuke. Muy inteligente.

–Mamá – le llamó incomoda Sarada al darse cuenta de que su madre estaba revelando más de la cuenta.

–Qué alegría que toda haya salido estupendamente – les congratuló Sakura sin escuchar a su hija – ¿Pudieron atrapar al oso?

–Nos costó un poco, pero pudimos hacerlo – dijo Mitsuki imitando el gesto de Boruto.

–Que bien. Los felicito a los tres, hicieron un buen trabajo.

–Mamá – volvió a insistir Sarada totalmente avergonzada.

Al ver que Sakura no entendía las indirectas, Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que entrar en escena y acercarse hasta ellos con las manos en el bolsillo. Para ese entonces el dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de romperle las sienes. Estaba seguro que necesitaría terminar de beber la botella de sake que había quedado olvidada arriba en el baño, sería la única forma de poder continuar la velada sin perdidas mayores.

–¡Cariño! – dijo Sakura haciendo ademan de que se acercara un poco más –. Mira, te presento a Mitsuki, el compañero de grupo de Sarada. Boruto ya lo conocías de esta mañana.

Sasuke se situó a un lado de Sakura y observó a ambos muchachos con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Sí, lo conozco – advirtió como Boruto tragaba en seco y palidecía de repente –, por desgracia.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – le regañó Sakura.

Sasuke vio la cara de insistencia en el rostro de Sarada y la vergüenza en los ojos de los otros dos Gennins hasta terminar en la camisa de Sakura que dejaba ver el contorno de sus senos y el brasier color negro. Sasuke hizo una mueca desaprobatoria. El espectáculo debía concluir. Se acercó entonces a su esposa para susurrarle al oído al punto en que sus labios rozaran su pálida oreja.

–¿Cómo quieres que me controle cuando estas vestida así, Sakura? – murmuró con la voz ronca.

Contuvo la necesidad de morderle la oreja de manera seductora, tenía espectadores y además estaba Sarada. Podría estar medio ebrio, pero aún estaba consciente de que había cosas que no debían salir de la privacidad de su recamara.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia su camisa y su rostro se transformó en un tomate. Llevo ambas manos hacia las hileras de botones y termino de abrocharlos cubriendo lo que debía permanecer oculto.

–E-Eh Sarada – tartamudeó la pelirrosa, avergonzadísima – ¿Por qué no vas ordenando la mesa mientras termino de arreglar la cocina?

–Está bien – dijo Sarada feliz porque podía alejarse del lugar para sufrir la humillación que su madre le había hecho pasar frente a sus amigos en paz.

Sakura, a pesar de ser la viva imagen de una farola encendida de la vergüenza, le dirigió un susurro hacia Sasuke con voz autoritaria.

–Pórtate bien – señaló con sus grandes ojos del color del jade hacia los pequeños invitados.

No podía prometerle tal cosa, pero siempre se le dio bien mentir. Así que simplemente asintió.

En menos de un segundo quedó solo en medio de la sala junto a Boruto y Mitsuki. El primero estaba nervioso por permanecer a solas con el mayor de los Uchiha y el segundo simplemente se le veía demasiado calmado para no reconocer el peligro que significaba tener la presencia de un Sasuke molesto frente a él, pero el pelinegro le haría cambiar esa mirada de tranquilidad en su rostro, de eso podía estar seguro.

–Me tomó años ver lo que ustedes fisgonearon por casualidad – inquirió en un gruñido, haciendo referencia a la pasada escena con Sakura y su pequeño descuido con la camisa. Sasuke mantuvo la mirada unos instantes más antes de agregar –: Siéntanse con suerte, hoy no tengo ánimos de matar niños.

Los dos mocosos se estremecieron ligeramente. Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa al ver el efecto de sus palabras plasmada en sus infantiles caras.

–Lo lamento mucho, Uchiha-sama – señaló Boruto demostrando seguridad –. No va a volver a pasar.

Sasuke lo ignoró por completo y se fue a su verdadera presa de la noche.

–Eres Mitsuki ¿No? – preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Sí, Uchiha-sama – afirmó, aun con esa sonrisa petulante entre sus labios.

–Me han dicho que tu padre es Orochimaru – no quería sonar desesperado, pero necesitaba confirmar la información de boca de ese mocoso – ¿Es eso cierto?

–Si – hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de orgullo –. Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted y debo decir que es todo un honor y un verdadero privilegio conocerlo por fin, Uchiha-sama.

Sasuke arrugó aún más su ceño antes de darle la espalda.

–Al final de la cena te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho.

Sasuke no estaba seguro si a la final Mitsuki se lamentó de sus palabras, pero vaya que había hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarle toda la información que pudiera, haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente incómodo.

Se habían sentado en la mesa del comedor, adornada con el Tulipán rojo que Sasuke le había regalado a Sakura hace casi tres días atrás, cuando llegó a la aldea y ella lo recibió en el puente a las afueras de la misma. Como era de costumbre, Sasuke se ubicó en la cabecera, Sakura a su derecha y Sarada a su izquierda. Boruto optó por sentarse a un lado de Sarada, como si Sasuke fuera lo realmente estúpido para no darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Sin embargo el hijo del Dobe corrió con la misma mala suerte que el experimento de laboratorio de Orochimaru. Los atosigo con preguntas indiscretas y miradas funestas. El dolor de cabeza seguía atentando con su cordura y hacer sentir a esos dos mocosos las personas más miserables era casi una necesidad imperiosa. Hubo un momento en la cena que tuvo que contener una risa de pura frustración. Si alguien escuchara el desastre que el alcohol había hecho con su humor y su genio le obligaría a abstenerse de beber otra copa por el resto de su vida.

Después de los sin fin de puntapiés que Sakura le proporcionaba por debajo de la mesa y la cara de vergüenza que seguía adornando la mirada de Sarada, Sasuke terminó su cena, igual que el resto de los incomodos invitados. Todos se dispersaron alrededor de la casa casi por repulsión magnética. Nadie quería estar cerca del pelinegro, y él podía compartir ese sentimiento. El dolor de cabeza seguía en aumento y la necesidad de sake le hacía compañía. Se dispuso entonces a entrar en la cocina donde su esposa comenzaba una nueva sesión de lavado de vajillas. La vio unos segundos recordando su increíble sesión de besos esa mismísima mañana, en ese preciso lugar. Recorrió el piso de la cocina y se fijó que sus ropas habían desaparecido. Sakura fue bastante oportuna en esconder los restos de su aventura matutina, ella tenía la sensatez que a él le faltaba, y más aún cuando los efectos del licor le arrebataban el poco juicio que aun habitaba en Sasuke. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que el pelinegro se sentía como una completa basura luego de que la cena hubiera concluido. No se detuvo a pensar que el espectáculo receloso que montó contra Boruto y Mitsuki fuese a ser el motivo que su conciencia utilizaría para atormentarlo. Comportarse de esa manera no era lo habitual en él y estaba seguro que Sakura no estaba contenta con los resultados de los pequeños altercados ocurridos durante la comida. Y no podía culpar, tenía toda la maldita razón.

–Estaremos en el jardín – anunció Sarada, asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

Sasuke la observó de reojo.

–Les llevare unos dangos y un poco de té – dijo Sakura sin quitar la mirada de su trabajo en el lavavajilla.

–Gracias, mamá – Sarada observó a Sasuke unos instantes y se fue sin mirar atrás.

–Iré con ellos – se ofreció Sasuke.

–Ni te atrevas – le detuvo Sakura girando la cabeza y dedicándole una de sus profundas miradas.

Con o sin alcohol, Sasuke odiaba que le ordenaran las cosas, sin embargo era su esposa, debía controlar esa pequeña flama de ira que comenzaba a surcar sus venas.

–¿Disculpa? – replicó sin las intenciones de sonar altanero.

–Ya he evaluado tu faceta post-alcohol y me he dado cuenta que es terrible.

–¿De qué hablas? – él sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando.

Sakura cerró la llave del agua y se secó las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto, el mismo que Sasuke le había arrebatado en la mañana.

Esta vez se dirigió hacia él con la mirada turbia, irritada.

–Has actuado terriblemente hoy. Me inclino a pensar que es el sake el que te ha hecho hablar de esta manera, y espero que así sea. El alcohol exacerba ese terrible malhumor que llevas siempre haciendo que todos a tu alrededor se sientan incomodos – concluyó Sakura en un tono de voz moderado, sin llegar a sonar demasiado molesta – ¿Qué pretendías ganar con todo esto?

–Por si no te has dado cuenta, el hijo del Dobe no le quita la mirada de encima a nuestra hija y ese niñato de pelo raro tiene una sonrisa tan sospechosa como la de su supuesto padre.

–¿Aun estas desconfiando de ellos dos? – dejó que sus manos chocaran contra sus muslos con fuerza – ¡Son unos simples niños, Sasuke!

–No me gusta como compañeros de equipo para Sarada – las sienes le latían, y si él creía que antes el dolor de cabeza no lo había encolerizado ahora lo había hecho con creces –. Hablare esto personalmente con Naruto.

–¿Qué necesidad hay de hacerlo? Ellos son muy buenos amigos, no los vas a separar porque te exaspera verlos juntos.

–No me harás cambiar de opinión.

Sakura frunció fuertemente el ceño.

–¿Por qué no aceptas la realidad de una vez por todas, Sasuke? – replicó en un susurro, sin quitar la mirada del Uchiha en ningún instante.

El pelinegro tensó la mandíbula en respuesta.

–¿Cómo pretendes que esté de acuerdo con esto?

–No es solo esto. Nunca te ha gustado aceptar la verdad. Siempre quieres cambiar las cosas incluso aquellas que no pueden ser cambiadas.

Algo no estaba bien, aquellos ojos jades se lo decían en un silencio espectral. Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante con firmeza, afianzando su postura y tenacidad hacia lo que estaba por surgir a continuación.

–¿Por qué este repentino cambio de conversación? – bramó con dureza.

–Siempre persigues metas que no tienen ningún sentido. Te dejas llevar por las emociones y nunca te detienes a pensar un instante en las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor.

–No estás hablando solo del equipo de Sarada – aseveró.

Sakura dudó un breve instante retornando a la línea de conversación anterior.

–Sarada se siente a gusta en su grupo ¿Es que no lo ves?

–Lo que no veo es hasta dónde quieres llegar – entrecerró los ojos ligeramente –. Dime lo que quieres decir de verdad, Sakura. Sé que esto no es una molestia reciente de una trágica cena.

La pelirrosa bufó exasperada.

–¿Por qué tienes que comportarte de esta manera? – preguntó tiritando ligeramente.

–¿De qué hablas? – dijo Sasuke a la defensiva.

–Desde que te conozco actúas así. Siempre quieres hacer las cosas a tu manera y esperas que todo salga según tus planes. A veces eres demasiado sordo y ciego, al punto en que te niegas a aceptar lo que pasa justo al frente de ti, dejando que la vida pase sin importarte lo que te puedas perder de ella.

El cuello de Sasuke se tensó de repente.

–¿Estás diciendo todo esto por mis misiones?

Sakura desvió la mirada por una pequeña fracción de segundos, demostrando que tenía razón y eso no hizo más que hervirle la sangre.

–Solo quiero que comprendas que hay cosas que no puedes cambiar – dijo la pelirrosa.

–No estas siendo muy clara.

Ella entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero se arrepintió.

–Olvídalo – le dijo a Sasuke en un tono de voz que empeoro a un más el humor del pelinegro.

–No – se negó con hosquedad y dio un nuevo paso hacia delante –. Hablaremos de esto ahora.

–Estás cansado, Sasuke. Podemos discutir esto después.

–No le des más largas al asunto – rugió por lo bajo y la obligo a que le devolviera la mirada –. Dime lo que estás pensando. Ahora.

–Ya te dije todo lo que tenías que saber.

–Sigo sin comprender.

–Tengo fe de que algún día lo harás.

En ese momento, la poca claridad que albergaba la calma de Sasuke se nubló.

–¡Por un demonio, Sakura! No sé leer mentes, dime de una maldita vez lo que piensas en vez de dar rodeos sin sentido. No creas que soy idiota. Sé que te has reservado muchas cosas estos últimos días con tal de no decírmelas en la cara. Sobre mis misiones, los largos viajes, sobre tus padres, por Sarada, incluso por ti misma. Siempre espero por el momento en que te escuche decir lo que de verdad piensas de mí, de esta familia y de nuestras vidas, pero cada vez que intentas insinuar algo terminas ocultando todo en esa ridícula sonrisa haciéndome creer que todo está bien cuando no es así.

Estaba a segundos de que su cabeza explotara en mil pedazos. Apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y los vasos del cuello le latían de pura ira contenida. Sakura frente a él lucia pálida, sus labios estaban firmemente cerrados en una perfecta línea. Le sostenía la mirada pero de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra.

–Mierda – dijo Sasuke alejándose de ella con las ganas de romper algo a flor de piel – ¿Dónde está esa botella de sake?

La voz de Sakura sonó como un ronroneo pero con un deje de autoridad.

–No seguirás bebiendo.

–Solo necesito calmar este dolor de cabeza – sentencio Sasuke pasando una mano por el cabello azabache, llevándolo todo hacia atrás.

–Atenuarlo con alcohol no suena a algo producente.

–No estoy de ánimos para tus regaños – no quería sonar agresivo con ella, pero en esas circunstancias le era inevitable.

–Déjame aliviar tu dolor – dijo por lo bajo, con ánimos de llegar a una posible tregua.

–Estoy bien, solo déjame tranquilo.

–Pero…

De repente el timbre de la casa sonó dos veces consecutivas, colocándoles de sobre aviso que alguien aguardaba en la entrada de su casa. Sasuke, sin esperar que Sakura se ofreciera, se encaminó en dirección a la sala.

–Iré a ver quién es – anunció, antes de salir de la cocina.

Intentaba alejar de sus pensamientos la amargura que se había apoderado de sí y la única manera que veía posible hacerlo era enfrentarse a otro adversario. La persona tras la puerta sería, por desgracia, su siguiente víctima.

Atravesó en unas cuantas zancadas la distancia que lo separaba del recibo. No estaba lo suficiente concentrado para poder distinguir el chakra de la persona que aguardaba del otro lado de la puerta, es por eso que cuando la abrió se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa cuando el invitado sobre el tapete de bienvenidos no era más que el mismísimo Hokage.

–Hey, Sasuke – le saludó el clon de sombra de Naruto con esa asquerosa sonrisa animada que tanto le hacía crispar los nervios.

El aludido frunció aún más el ceño, si es que eso fuera posible.

–Contigo quería hablar – advirtió Sasuke dando un paso hacia el porche y cerrando la puerta tras él para que nadie les interrumpiera.

–Te ves terrible' ttebayo – reconoció Naruto arqueando una rubia ceja – ¿Sucedió algo?

–Mucho ha pasado y tú me harás sacar de dudas – se había reservado su dosis de palabras amargas cuando estaba con Sakura, pero con el Uzumaki no tenía planeado ser indulgente.

–¿Es sobre tus misiones? – se cruzó de brazos sin comprender –. Ya me diste el reporte ayer.

Sasuke apretó con fuerza los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

–¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios pasó por tu cabeza cuando decidiste colocar al hijo de Orochimaru con Sarada?

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron un poco y bajó ligeramente los hombros.

–Ya entiendo tu malhumor – observó.

–Espero que tengas una explicación decente y que me convenza de creer que esto es una buena idea.

–No soy tan idiota como para colocar a tu hija con cualquiera, Sasuke. Hemos investigado a fondo todo lo que tiene que ver con Mitsuki. Él está limpio.

–Pero su supuesto padre no es reconocido por hacer proezas heroicas.

–Comprendo. Te preocupa lo que pueda hacer Orochimaru con Mitsuki. Crees que puede utilizarlo como marioneta para conseguir el Sharingan de Sarada. Quiero que entiendas que hemos evaluado todos los escenarios posibles, fuimos muy precavidos al escoger los equipos. Konohamaru está al tanto de la situación. Nada de eso va a sucederle a Sarada, te lo prometo.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Te dije que me convencieras y aun no lo has logrado.

–¿Qué mierda te está pasando? Estas actuando muy extraño – exclamó Naruto con evidente malestar –. Esto no es solo por Mitsuki ¿verdad?

–Eso no te debe importar – zanjó el Uchiha a la defensiva.

–Para tu mala suerte te conozco muy bien, y sé que algo te está pasando, Sasuke – aguardo unos segundos en los que estudio el rostro del pelinegro con extremo cuidado y agregó –: ¿Sucedió algo con Sakura-chan?

Aquello no le sentó muy bien a Sasuke.

–¿Debería pasar algo con ella?

–No, pero presiento que el problema no es solo los compañeros de equipo de Sarada.

–Abstente a responder la pregunta que te hice, Naruto – le advirtió controlando su ira a punto de desbordarse otra vez.

El rubio hizo otra pausa, esta vez mucho más prolongada, como si quisiera indagar sobre el asunto pero comprendiendo al fin que no debía inmiscuirse en cuestiones ajenas, incluso si estas involucraban a sus mejores amigos.

–Bien – dijo Naruto soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna derecha – ¿Qué quieres saber sobre Mitsuki?

–Todo – saltó a decir Sasuke denotando autoridad –. Desde donde vino, cada una de sus habilidades, cuáles son sus verdaderos motivos en permanecer en Konoha.

El rubio hizo una mueca entre divertida e incrédula.

–Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

–Nunca bromeo – dijo a secas.

–¿Qué crees que va a salir de ese pobre muchacho? ¿Eh? El hecho de que tenga un parentesco con Orochimaru no quiere decir que se va a convertir en un secuas leal como Kabuto Yakushi o caer en la locura demencial como lo hizo su hermano.

El frio de la noche fue el único que pudo controlar la furia que se encendió en Sasuke luego de escuchar el nombre de aquellos sujetos. Taladró al Uzumaki con una mirada inyectada en odio seguida de unas poderosas palabras que helaron el ambiente a su alrededor.

–Jamás hables del hermano de Kabuto frente a esta casa, Naruto. Jamás.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y mantuvo sus orbes azules fijos en las esferas azabaches del Uchiha.

–Incluso después de tanto tiempo de amistad no puedes depositar tu confianza en mí, o en Sakura-chan. Ese siempre ha sido tu problema.

–Por alguna extraña razón todos se han encargado esta noche de enunciar a medias cada uno de mis errores pero ninguno tiene el valor de decírmelo en la cara.

–Razones sobran.

La mandíbula de Sasuke vibró ligeramente.

–Tengo mis motivos para desconfiar, Naruto.

–Sasuke, he encubierto tu mentira por más de doce largos años – comenzó el rubio con esa seriedad poco frecuente en él –. Sakura-chan continua sin saber que tiene un maldito sello en su cabeza que reprime sus recuerdos y tampoco me he tomado la molestia de decírselo. Tu hija ha vivido en la ignorancia desde entonces porque así lo quisiste y todos hemos respetado tu absurda decisión. Ambas han vivido bien todo este tiempo, están sanas y salvas, como te lo he prometido cada vez que abandonas esta aldea por tus misiones. Han vivido bien y no han tenido mayor inconveniente más que tener un esposo nómada y un padre ausente. Como ves, he cumplido con mi palabra y creo que merezco un poco de confianza por tu parte, aunque tú sigas negándomela constantemente ¿No te parece? – sentenció con la esperanza de que esa discusión terminara allí y ahora. Profundizó el ceño en su frente antes de continuar –. Así pues, cuando te digo que Sarada está bien en su grupo junto a Mitsuki, Boruto y Konohamaru es porque lo está.

Las densas nubes que avecinaban una nueva oleada de lluvia se cernieron con mayor densidad, pero no cayó ni una sola gota. Así como se veía el firmamento sobre sus cabezas era como se reflejaba el rostro de Sasuke. Nublado por sus problemas, por sus secretos y las mentiras que forzaba a su familia a arrastrar.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Naruto tenía razón. Ese idiota estaba en lo cierto con cada una de esas palabras pronunciadas. Estaba dejando que esa tormenta de sentimientos encontrados se apoderara de él, cubriendo su calma, apagando su cordura. Dejó dominarse por el cólera, y en este momento no estaba seguro si el alcohol fuera el verdadero culpable de la pérdida de su control.

–¿Ahora si te convencí? – quiso saber Naruto aguardando la respuesta de Sasuke con un tono de voz más amistoso.

El pelinegro relajó los hombros y su mandíbula dejó de estar tan tensa. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y contuvo la risa mordaz que estaba a punto de salir de entre sus labios. Había olvidado lo que se sentía tener un amigo que te hiciera entrar en razón.

–Me reservaré un puñetazo para la próxima ocasión – respondió Sasuke bajando la cabeza y masajeándose la nuca.

–Bien, y ahora trata de trabajar en ese malhumor ¿quieres? El alcohol nunca te ha hecho bien.

Sasuke ignoró ese último comentario cuando preguntó:

–¿A qué has venido?

–Vine a buscar a Boruto, iremos a casa de sus abuelos – señaló con su pulgar la calle tras él –. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hanabi y le darán una sorpresa. Tengo que ir con Boruto a comprar unas cosas antes de llegar.

–Pudiste venir personalmente – observó.

–Tengo mucho trabajo – el clon de sombras se encogió de hombros –. Iré más tarde.

–Sobre tu hijo – advirtió Sasuke regresando a su nuevo tono cabreado –. Habla con él y dile que calme sus hormonas de una buena vez o tendré que encargarme personalmente.

–¿De que…?

Naruto no pudo terminar la oración cuando el resonar de unos tacones se alzó sobre su voz y opacó por completo las siguientes palabras que pretendía pronunciar. Ambos ninjas dirigieron su atención hacia la mujer que aguardaba frente a la acera de la casa de los Uchiha. En una de sus manos llevaba una cesta de mimbre, con multiples artículos en su interior, desde dulces de extravagantes colores hasta pan recién horneado. El cabello castaño claro tras sus orejas estaba en perfecto estado, al igual que el pulcro _qipao_ blanquecino que hacia juego con esa postura dominante y altiva que siempre la caracterizaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al verla.

Era Mebuki Haruno.

–¿Naruto-kun? – dijo la mujer acercándose hasta el susodicho con los ojos iluminados de pura emoción. Esa alegría no perduro lo suficiente cuando se volteó a ver al pelinegro. Las pupilas se le dilataron y sus labios se entreabrieron para pronunciar su nombre –. Sasuke…

El aire alrededor de ellos se tornó pesado, denso. Sasuke mantuvo su mirada fija en Mebuki. Tenía casi una década sin ver a esa mujer, y aunque las estaciones pasaran nada de esa extraña sensación que le hacía sentir cuando le dirigía la mirada había desaparecido. Odio, rencor, ira. Nada bueno estaba punto de ocurrir.

–¡Mebuki-san! – saltó a decir Naruto percibiendo lo cargado que se había transformado la atmosfera a su alrededor –. Que gusto volverla a verla.

–Oh, pero si es el Hokage en persona que ha venido a visitar a mi hija y a mi pequeña Sarada – dijo Mebuki regresando de su pequeño trance y devolviéndole a Naruto un saludo amistoso mientras terminaba de acercárseles –. Aun cuando esta tan ocupado toma tiempo para visitar su mejor amiga.

–No es nada – Naruto se rascó la nuca incómodo.

–Buenas noches, Mebuki – dijo Sasuke mordiéndose la lengua cuando el tono de su voz estuvo a segundos se sonar arisco.

–Que inesperada visita – se posiciono a un lado de Naruto y se cruzó de brazos con la cesta guindando de su codo –. No te he visto en un buen tiempo.

–Regrese hace casi tres días.

–Ya veo. ¿Todo bien en tus viajes?

–Si.

–¿Y te vas pronto?

–Mañana a primera hora.

Mebuki formó una sonrisa irónica.

–Me lo suponía.

Sasuke dedujo que no era seguro replicar ante ese comentario, pero el dolor de cabeza le hacía creer que contestarle a su suegra era una buena forma de drenar un poco de esa irritación que crecía cada segundo que permanecía junto a ella. Sin embargo, antes de que su mente maquinara una ingeniosa respuesta que daría inicio a una segura confrontación familiar, Boruto abrió la puerta.

–Oh. Buenas noches, Mebuki-san – saludó el joven Uzumaki cuando vio a la mujer, luego dirigió sus ojos hacia los de su padre y una ceja se arqueo en su rostro – ¿Viejo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Boruto, excelente, tan oportuno como siempre – dijo Naruto colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo –. Es hora de irnos, tu tía Hanabi está de cumpleaños y hay que hacer unas compras antes de ir a casa de tus abuelos para la fiesta.

–Lo sé, mamá me lo dijo antes de salir de misión esta mañana. Se suponía que era yo el que te iba a pasar buscando por la torre del Hokage ¿Se te olvido acaso?

–Creo que entendí mal – volvió a rascarse la nuca y a sonreír como un idiota.

–Siempre entiendes mal – sentenció Boruto negando con la cabeza – ¿Mitsuki y Sarada pueden ir con nosotros?

El Hokage se encogió de hombros.

–No creo que tengan inconveniente – se dirigió al único Uchiha presente – ¿Algún problema, Sasuke?

El aludido recapacitó por un instante. Reconocía que aún no estaba muy seguro de los nuevos compañeros de Sarada. Ese tal Mitsuki no le inspiraba ni la más mínima de las confianzas, y Boruto no hacía más que hacerle sentir incomodo cuando estaba cerca de Sarada. Sin embargo, la discusión previa con Naruto le había hecho recapacitar sobre muchas cosas y entre ellas la confianza.

–Está bien, Sarada puede ir – respondió de mala gana –. Pero debe regresar temprano.

–Perfecto, iré a avisarles – dijo Boruto regresando al interior de la casa en busca del resto de su equipo.

Mebuki a un lado terció el rostro en desaprobación luego de escuchar la decisión de Sasuke.

–Deberías consultarlo con Sakura primero – opinó, aunque más que una sugerencia sonó a un reclamo –. Sarada estuvo toda la semana enferma, debería descansar en vez de andar en una fiesta.

–Sarada está bien. Hoy fue de misión con su equipo – explicó Sasuke llanamente.

–¡¿Cómo has dicho?! – explotó la mujer alzando la voz más de la cuenta. Los ojos estaban a punto de saltarle de las orbitas y el rojo de la ira se infiltró en su rostro – ¿Quién fue el de la brillante idea de dejar que mi nieta enferma saliera de misión?

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos e hizo acopio de la facie más arrogante y autoritario de la que era capaz.

–Yo le di permiso.

–Tu…– levantó el dedo índice de su mano libre y señaló a Sasuke murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Furiosa era un calificativo pobre para describir a Mebuki en ese instante –. Iré a hablar con Sakura al respecto. Permiso.

La mujer atravesó el umbral resonando sobre el suelo sus molestos tacones hasta desaparecer en alguna parte de la casa de los Uchiha. Sasuke bajó sus manos y formó dos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Como lo había predicho, nada de esto saldría bien.

–Las cosas van de maravilla con tu suegra ¿Eh? – apuntó Naruto queriendo aligerar el sobrecargado aire a su alrededor.

–Como siempre – gruñó Sasuke. Dejó en libertad todo el aire que tenía comprimido en sus pulmones y se volvió hacia su único amigo –. Cuida a Sarada ¿quieres?

–La acompañare con un clon de sombras si es necesario.

Sasuke asintió una única vez.

–Confío en ti, Dobe.

–Más te vale, Teme – respondió el rubio en una sonrisa.

El Uchiha dio media vuelta y regresó al interior de su casa. Boruto, Mitsuki y Sarada pasaron a su lado charlando vivarachamente ante la idea de ir a la fiesta de Hanabi. Sarada buscó su mirada por un instante para luego seguir su camino sin ni siquiera dirigirle una palabra. No debía ser adivino para deducir que estaba molesta. La cena con sus amigos debió ser uno de los recuerdos más bochornosos que su hija poseería a lo largo de su vida. Ese rechazo iracundo, digno de una Haruno molesta, era una dosis de su propia medicina. Se prometió hablar con ella en algún momento. Las charlas no era algo que Sasuke dominara, pero como padre se lo debía, al igual que una merecida disculpa. De eso se preocuparía después, por ahora tenía un problema mucho mayor que se estaba desarrollando en ese preciso instante en la cocina de su casa.

No necesitó acercarse demasiado hasta donde Mebuki y Sakura estaban discutiendo. Desde el otro extremo del comedor se podían escuchar sus voces encolerizadas.

–…Por milésima vez. No fue Sasuke. Fui yo quien le dio permiso a Sarada para ir de misión – afirmó Sakura. Se le oía tensa, con la voz debilitada por la pelea que se avivaba unos metros más allá.

–¡Por todos los cielos, Sakura, deja de encubrirlo! ¿Es que nunca te cansas? – vociferó Mebuki al borde del colapso –. Ese hombre lo único que le interesa son sus viajes y sus misiones, nunca ha pensado en el bienestar de Sarada ¿Cómo va a dejarla ir de misión luego de estar terriblemente enferma durante una semana? ¡Ese hombre esta demente!

–No hables de él así, te puede escuchar…

–¡Que me escuche y se entere del horrible ejemplo de padre que es!

Sasuke estaba paralizado en medio del comedor cuando una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la medula espinal justo en el momento en que la mujer continúo diciendo:

– Es un hombre ruin y despreciable. Viene después de tanto tiempo a tomar decisiones como si tuviera un poder supremo. Y por si fuera poco es un asqueroso alcohólico ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Su aliento apesta a sake ¿Cómo una persona va a poder cuidar a mi nieta si está hundido en el alcohol?

–Solo bebíamos un poco antes de la cena – le defendió Sakura –. Sasuke no es un bebedor empedernido.

–¡Eso es lo que tú no sabes! ¿Qué si durante su viajes se revuelca en el fango borracho y maloliente? Te aseguro que debe tener otras manías que desconocemos, y esta fase de bebedor es solo una de ellas.

–¿Cuál es tu afán de transformar a Sasuke en la peor ser humano del mundo? – hubo una pequeña pausa en la que Sakura recobro el aliento o controlo sus nervios para que la voz no se le desquebrajara. En esa posición Sasuke no podía averiguar demasiado de lo que sucedía en la cocina y eso terminó por empeorar el dolor que seguía latente en su cabeza.

–Solo quiero que tú y Sarada estén bien, que tengan un futuro más brillante. Y al lado de ese hombre no lo conseguirán – regresó Mebuki.

–Él no se merece este horrible trato que le estas dando.

–Y tú no te mereces esta miserable vida.

–Amo a mi esposo, madre – sentenció Sakura con firmeza –. Siempre lo hare.

–¿Qué debo hacer para que entres en razón? Ese hombre no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, cariño. Mira a Naruto. Aun cuando tiene un puesto tan importante como el de Hokage ha venido hasta acá para buscar a su hijo. Eso es lo que hace un verdadero padre – Sasuke escuchó como Mebuki soltaba un fuerte resoplido, transformando su voz a un todo más sereno – ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije cuando vine la noche pasada?

–No creo que me interese – concluyó Sakura indiferente.

–Ese amigo tuyo, Kankurō, aún sigue en la aldea. Creo que se quedara mañana para el Hanami. Deberías llamarle ¿no lo crees? ¿Aun tienes su número? Creo que lo vi en el mismo sitio donde lo deje, bajo el portarretrato que tanto me gusta de Sara…

–¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso cuando _MI_ esposo está de vuelta?! – exclamó Sakura indignada.

–Solo te estoy dando opciones, linda. Él se ve muy interesado en ti, seguro harán una linda pareja.

–Por todos los cielos – estaba a punto de estallar, pero se controló – ¿Es que nunca te cansas?

–Deberías tomar en cuenta los consejos que te doy. Dicen que las madres siempre tienen la razón.

–¿Qué clase de madre quiere que su hija termine con su matrimonio?

–Esta relación que tienes con Sasuke te esta envenenando, Sakura.

–¿Regresaremos otra vez al mismo asunto de siempre?

–Por todos los cielos ¡Estoy buscando la forma de hacerte feliz, hija!

–¡Lo único que estas intentando hacer es alejarme de la persona que amo de verdad!

–¡¿Cuándo será el día que entiendas que esto no es bueno para ti?!

–¡El mismo día en que tú comprendas lo contrario!

El silencio que precedió aquella frase fue lo más semejante a una lanza que atravesó a Sasuke desde la distancia. El Uchiha contrajo involuntariamente los músculos de su espalda, como si estuviera a punto de entrar a una batalla, pero antes de dar un paso hacia la cocina la voz de Mebuki surgió de nuevo con la tristeza plasmada en cada frase.

–Veo que ya no tiene sentido hablar contigo. Nada de lo que te digo te hace cambiar de parecer.

–Creo que por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo – dijo Sakura en el mismo tono de desolación.

–Lamento mucho esto, Sakura. Te quiero porque eres mi hija, pero las decisiones que has tomado en tu vida no han sido las correctas y temo que el futuro de Sarada se vea comprometido por todo esto – se escuchó como removía algunas cosas mientras continuaba diciendo –: Espero que reflexiones sobre todo lo que te ha pasado y lo que te he dicho. De ahora en adelante puedes considerarte libre de mi prejuicio. No volveré de nuevo a esta casa, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para verte sufrir al lado de esta miseria que haces llamar vida. Te deseo todo lo mejor, cariño. Solo espero que tarde o temprano termines de aceptar tus errores.

Los tacones volvieron a resonar sobre el piso de madera y la figura de Mebuki se materializo frente a Sasuke. La mujer dio un diminuto respingo cuando lo vio, pero su semblante se mantuvo impertérrito. Caminó hasta él con paso digno, deteniéndose a medio metro de distancia.

–Espero que sea consciente de que usted es el culpable de toda esta desdicha – susurro Mebuki fijándose directamente en los ojos azabaches de su yerno –. No solo ha destruido a mi familia, sino que también ha devastado a la suya propia – irguió su espalda aún más y sin mirar atrás siseó –: Buenas noches.

Sasuke no la observó irse, pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrar fue suficiente para asegurar que Mebuki estaba fuera de sus vidas para siempre.

Llevó su atención hacia el único pedazo de iluminación que había en toda la casa, allí donde debía estar Sakura. El silencio a su alrededor era espeluznante y el dolor de cabeza atentaba con arrebatarle las poco fuerzas que aún le quedaba. Dio un paso hacia delante y el resto de su cuerpo continuo por simple inercia hasta el marco de la cocina, donde se filtraba la luz opaca y sin vida.

No hizo ruido cuando entró, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron a los de Sakura sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo.

Estaba sentada en una silla de la mesa que daba al bar. El delgado y frágil cuerpo de la Uchiha temblaba con cada nueva respiración entrecortada. Una de sus manos cubría sus labios, como si quisiera reprimir un inevitable sollozo desde su garganta. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el jarrón que soportaba en su interior el Tulipán rojo que había traído del comedor de la sala. Esos grandes jades que siempre estaban llenos de vida, ahora lucían abandonados, desprovistos de esa luz que tanto la caracterizaba.

Para Sasuke, esa visión le destrozo algo en su pecho. Ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y tenaz, y verla simplemente en ese estado lo hacía sentir impotente, demostrando que no era capaz de protegerla sino de hundirla a un más en la soledad de su tristeza.

–Sakura – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar una vez dio un paso en la cocina.

La aludida levantó la cabeza sin haberse percatado de la presencia de Sasuke. Se colocó de pie casi de inmediato e intentó ocultar la mirada más abatida que alguna vez había visto jamás.

–Lamento mucho que hayas escuchado eso, Sasuke-kun – murmuró desviando sus ojos hacia sus pies. Jugaba con sus manos en un intento por controlar sus nervios.

Sasuke la observó inexpresivo, aunque en su pecho una serie de emociones encontradas querían derrotarlo y apoderarse de su ser. Se acercó hasta ella lo más cerca que podía. Desde esa distancia la veía como lo opuesto a lo que en realidad era, desde allí pudo darse cuenta de la fragilidad de su esposa.

–Ella tiene razón – murmuró Sasuke a secas.

–No – dijo Sakura rápidamente elevando la quijada. Sus ojos se llenaron de esas cristalinas gotas que Sasuke había olvidado que existían –. Mi madre no tiene la razón. No te atrevas a pensar eso. Por favor… simplemente… no…

Y después de tantos años reprimiendo su dolor, Sakura se desplomó a llorar.

Sasuke no hizo movimiento alguno cuando el rostro de la pelirrosa se hundió en su pecho y sus finas manos se aferraron a su camisa. Ella intentaba contener el llanto, pero las lágrimas seguían debatiendo entre su fuerza y la necesidad de drenar todo lo que llevaba consigo. Sasuke bajó la mirada hasta su propio pecho, siendo un simple espectador de los tormentos que Sakura llevaba consigo.

Por mero instinto llevo ambos brazos alrededor de ella y la acercó aún más hacia él, intensificando los llantos ahogados de su esposa. Sentía como temblaba bajo su regazo, empapando su camisa con suaves gotas de dolor. Recordó que minutos antes de que tan siquiera Naruto y Mebuki llegaran a la casa, él había mantenido una ardida discusión con Sakura, lo que terminaba por empeorarlo todo, haciéndolo sentir el ser más despreciable que alguna vez piso la faz de la tierra.

Aún escuchaba los sollozos de la pelirrosa con demasiada nitidez. Sasuke no sabía que decir, como siempre las palabras nunca fueron lo suyo, pero le gustaba pensar que hay ocasiones en que el silencio debía ser el mayor consuelo que una persona podría necesitar.

–E-esto es mi culpa… t-todo esto es mi culpa – tiritó Sakura afianzando el agarre de sus manos en la camisa de Sasuke.

–Tú no has hecho nada malo – dijo de manera fría e impasible.

–Pero…

–Nadie está buscando un culpable.

Se separó lentamente de él, limpió su rostro con sus manos antes de levantar la quijada empañada con caminos de agua. Estaba más calmada, sin embargo la desolación nunca abandono su mirada.

–Esto no es justo, Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué simplemente no podemos estar juntos sin que exista algún obstáculo entre nosotros? – quiso saber Sakura regularizando su respiración y terminando de limpiar las lágrimas que quedaron atrapas entre sus pestañas.

Sasuke guardo silencio ante esa interrogante. Se quedó observando a Sakura unos instantes más antes de alejarse de ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Ven. Acompáñame.

Los parpados de la pelirrosa se abrieron y cerraron un puñado de veces, aclarando su semblante y transformándolo a uno dubitativo.

–¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó sorbiéndose la nariz.

–No pudimos salir a pasear al parque pero podemos arreglárnosla en el jardín de atrás.

Sakura aun sin comprender, siguió fielmente el camino que Sasuke le indicaba hasta salir a la oscuridad de la noche. El cielo seguía exactamente igual a como lo había visto minutos atrás, como si el clima quisiera crear una analogía que concordara a la perfección con el estado de ambos Uchiha.

El pelinegro giró la cabeza y le señaló un puesto en el piso de madera, ahí donde Sarada y sus compañeros habían dejado unos cuantos dangos intactos y la tetera con te en su interior. Sakura se sentó obedientemente donde su esposo le había indicado, con las piernas guindando en el borde y sus pies descalzos rozando la superficie del verdoso pasto. Sasuke buscó en una mesita cercana de donde estaban, una manta limpia que había quedado de la colada del día de ayer. Regresó hasta Sakura y la coloco sobre sus hombros, tomando asiento a su lado para admirar las espesas nubes en el cielo sin decir una sola palabra.

Sintió como Sakura se envolvía en la manta para protegerse del helado viento que seguía arremetiendo sobre aquellos inicios de primavera. Aguardaron unos minutos más en silencio, detallando las flores del jardín, el pasto a su alrededor y las nubes que se cernían densamente sobre sus cabezas.

Cualquiera que se sentara en ese preciso lugar diría que todos aquellos detalles daban un toque tétrico y carente de vida. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran entristecer el ambienta con algo peor como una lluvia torrencial, una luz color verde apareció entre un arbusto seguida de otra, luego un par más, hasta convertirse en cientos de pequeñas estrellas que habían descendido del cielo para iluminar esa triste noche.

Eran luciérnagas que comenzaron a moverse sutilmente de un lado para otro sobre las hojas de los arbustos. Sasuke siguió el ritmo de unas cuantas, perdiéndose por completo en la escena que se proyectaba frente a sus ojos, sintiendo una incongruente sensación de paz.

Giró el cuello hacia Sakura, para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba admirando en silencio lo mismo que él. Su rostro ahora estaba más tranquilo y las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas habían desaparecido por completo. Ese sencillo cambio de escenario generó una trasformación en el semblante de la pelirrosa bastante drástico. Aunque en la profundidad de sus ojos se proyectaba cierto atisbo de dolor, la tímida sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios hizo sentir a Sasuke el alivio que necesitaba.

Sakura se volvió hacia él usando movimientos lentos y apaciguados, regresándole una mirada suave.

–¿Puedes abrazarme, Sasuke-kun? – le dijo.

–¿Tienes frio? – le preocupaba que pudiera resfriarse por las bajas temperaturas, por eso le coloco la gruesa manta. No pensaba que necesitaría más calor que ese.

–No – negó con la sangre fluyendo hasta sus pómulos –, solo quiero que me abraces. Me siento segura cuando lo haces.

Sasuke no era partidario de los actos de afecto de ese tipo, pero si existiera cualquier cosa en este mundo para que Sakura se sintiera mejor, aunque fuese la cosa más insignificante, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de acercar a Sakura sobre su regazo. Su cuerpo era delgado y muy ligero, por lo que no le fue difícil colocarla cerca de él, de manera que la cabeza de ella quedara reposando sobre su pecho junto al resto de su torso y sus finas piernas descansaran por encima de uno de los muslos del pelinegro. Daba la impresión que estuviera cargando a una niña de cinco años entre sus brazos, y a pesar de soportar la mitad del cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo propio, debía admitir que se sentía extrañamente cómodo.

–Gracias – murmuró Sakura entre sus brazos sin despejar aun ese ligero rubor en su cara.

Sasuke respiró inconscientemente el aroma a cerezos que desprendía su cabello. Para ese entonces el dolor de cabeza ya se había esfumado casi por completo.

–¿Quieres té? – le ofreció inexpresivo.

Sakura observó las solitarias tazas a un lado de ellos.

–Debe estar frio.

Tomó la tetera con su mano vendada, quitó la pequeña tapa y la acercó hasta sus labios para generar un diminuto _Katon_ que hizo calentar el té en su interior. Una vez caliente, sirvió en la taza más cercana hasta llegar casi al tope y se la acercó a Sakura que la sostuvo con ambas manos junto a una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios.

–¿Qué mujer puede quejarse de un esposo que calienta el té sin la necesidad de una estufa?

Sasuke no le vio la gracia al comentario lo que hizo borrar por completo la sonrisa de Sakura del rostro.

–Dijiste que tenías tiempo sin hablar con Mebuki – estaba claro que no debía reabrir una herida tan reciente, pero si no lo hacía ahora no volvería a discutir sobre ello nunca más.

Antes de sorber la primera gota de té, Sakura alejó la taza de porcelana, perdiéndose en las ondas que hacia el líquido entre sus manos con cada nueva ráfaga de viento.

–No quería que te preocuparas.

–Sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas, Sakura.

–Lo sé – dijo con un tono arrepentido que le hizo sentir culpable –. A mí tampoco me gusta que tú me mientas.

–Es algo que tenemos en común – explicó Sasuke relajando los hombros –. Deberías decírselo a Mebuki, así se daría cuenta que nos llevamos mejor de lo que ella piensa.

–Es enserio, Sasuke – ella tampoco le vio la gracia a su comentario. Aparentemente, en ese momento, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de animar o ser animado –. Perdona por ocultarte sobre las visitas de mi madre.

Sasuke hizo una pausa donde se sirvió té en su propia taza. No era el sake que esperaba, pero cualquier bebida estaría bien para ese momento.

–Está bien, Sakura – llevó la taza a sus labios y bebió un poco sin mirarla detenidamente –. Después de todo ese no ha sido el mejor secreto que me has guardado.

Al estar tan juntos uno del otro, Sasuke pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su esposa tirito entre sus brazos.

–¿D-de que hablas? – un pequeño matiz de duda llego hasta los labios de la Uchiha.

–Con el tiempo has aprendido a mentir y a ocultarme cosas. A pesar de que nunca quise que aprendieras, terminaste por hacerlo.

–¿Eso crees?

–Indudablemente.

Escuchó como Sakura tragaba saliva.

–Solo por curiosidad – jugó de nuevo con el contenido de su taza usando una voz casual – ¿De qué secreto estás hablando?

–¿No lo recuerdas? Estábamos de misión juntos, hace más de doce años atrás.

–¿A sí? – de repente sonó aliviada, o eso creyó pensar Sasuke.

–¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

–No realmente.

Sasuke soltó un fuerte resoplido.

–¿Ahora será mi turno de contar la historia?

Entre sus brazos Sakura se acomodó preparada para escuchar atentamente cada una de las palabras del pelinegro.

–Más te vale que sea una muy buena.

* * *

 **Día 401  
**

El invierno había regresado. La temperatura disminuía conforme la tarde llegaba a su culminación, dejando finos destellos blanquecinos entre el firmamento que había dado paso al comienzo de la noche. El cielo seguía parcialmente nublado y los copos de nieves que caían eran pequeños fragmentos que humedecían lentamente la roída capa de Sasuke.

Acababa de salir de una batalla ardua, una donde casi pierde de nuevo su brazo derecho o peor aún, su vida. Las heridas más graves estaban en proceso de curación mientras seguía el sendero que las gotas de su propia sangre marcaban bajo la suave nieve. Jadeaba de manera superficial, comprimiendo una hemorragia que subsistía a nivel de su flanco izquierdo. Midió internamente la cantidad de chakra que la pelea le había dejado, esperando que fuera la suficiente para terminar de recobrar las energías antes de regresar a acabar con esos desgraciados.

Se había topado con un grupo de ninjas mientras buscaba información sobre su misión actual en una villa cercana. Eran alrededor de cinco sujetos con el aspecto más nauseabundo que Sasuke alguna vez había visto. Reconoció al instante la mayoría de los rostros. Todos figuraban en el libro _Bingo_ como un quinteto de malhechores sin escrúpulos, deseosos de satisfacer sus gustos en la matanza y otros ideales absurdo que solo unas mentes pobres y cortas de visión podían tener. Lamentablemente se toparon con la persona equivocada para asesinar, porque Sasuke estaba lejos de aceptar ser degollado por unos ridículos ninjas, incluso si estos fueran de clase S. A él le habían designado ese mismo puesto cuando era tan solo un joven de dieciséis años por lo que la intimidación de su rango criminal no formó parte de su encuentro.

Una vez se cruzó con ellos no tuvo más opción que adentrarse en una batalla que asumió no se prolongaría demasiado, sin embargo, por su increíble orgullo Uchiha, subestimó gravemente a aquellos sujetos y lo que había pensado que sería una pelea corta y rápida se había extendido hasta el anochecer, obligando al grupo a la retirada y dejando a Sasuke muy malherido.

Ahora seguía caminando por el bosque con el ceño fruncido y el odio transpirando por su piel. Una vez que se recuperara y se restableciera en armamento regresaría a matar a cada uno de esos ninjas, borrando su nombre del maldito libro _Bingo_ y de la faz de la tierra para siempre.

Luego de lo que fueron casi diez minutos de lenta caminata, divisó a lo lejos una cabaña de madera. Estaba sucia y algunas ventanas le faltaban vidrios, pero cuando Sasuke y Sakura se toparon con aquella vivienda desolada en su paso por esas tierras les pareció el mejor sitio para pasar la noche.

Cuando pensó en Sakura una punzada de dolor le atravesó el abdomen, ahí donde mantenía su puño firme para controlar la herida sangrante. No se había olvidado de que ella estaba aguardando por él desde hace quien sabe cuántas horas, lo que de verdad le fastidiaba era el futuro escenario que se formaría cuando Sakura lo viera en esas condiciones. Se suponía que llegaría dos horas antes del atardecer y para ese entonces las estrellas cubrían el cielo y los copos de nieve continuaban su trayectoria hacia su húmeda capa negra.

A través de una de las ventanas rotas se proyectaba la luz de las velas que Sakura mantenía encendida dentro de la cabaña. Sasuke cerró los ojos unos instantes y abrió la puerta dejando que el chirrido de las bisagras lamentarse se proyectara por toda la habitación.

Lo primero que sus ojos encontraron fueron los de la pelirrosa, sentada cercana a una mesa carcomida por los años. Su fino rostro se transformó en una mueca de horror cuando se fijó en el semblante del Uchiha, levantándose temblorosa de donde estaba. Esa era la imagen que se había imaginado Sasuke en sus pensamientos, y por algún motivo se odio así mismo por ser el motivo de la preocupación de ella.

–Por todos los cielos… – susurró Sakura acercándose hasta él con paso apresurado.

–Estoy bien – le dijo a secas, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y examinando con la mirada el alrededor de la habitación – ¿Dónde están las reservas de armas?

–¿Qué?

Sasuke se hizo camino por la cabaña encubriendo lo mejor que pudo la cojera que la herida en su costado le forzaba a hacer.

–¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estás tan herido? – volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa controlando la angustia en cada una de sus preguntas.

–Tuve un enfrentamiento con unos ninjas que del el libro _Bingo_ – continuó rebuscando entre su equipaje de viaje esperando conseguir lo que necesitaba.

–Tienes heridas muy delicadas. Quédate quieto para…

–Necesito más _shurikens_ – explicó sin verla a los ojos –. Luego me encargare de mis heridas.

–¿Estás pensando en regresar? – tartamudeo Sakura a sus espaldas – ¿Estas demente?

–Debo terminar con la misión.

Tomó asiento en la silla donde minutos atrás Sakura aguardaba por su regreso y vertió el contenido de su mochila sobre la vieja mesa. Estaba de un humor de perros, y el dolor que le proporcionaba las heridas le hacía sentir más impotente que nunca.

–Esto no tiene sentido, Sasuke. Debes esperar a que te recuperes.

–No hay tiempo – se quitó la capa con un movimiento de sus hombros para mayor comodidad y continuo en la búsqueda de más sellos y armas.

–¿Cómo pretendes que esté tranquila cuando te están matando ahí afuera?

–Terminare de sanarme por mi cuenta. Tu solo quédate.

Se retiró la camisa de un tirón, dejando su torso desnudo a la inclemencia del frio del invierno. Con la ropa puesta no se había percatado de lo grave que eran sus heridas, ahora que podía verla con mayor detalle estaba seguro que había perdido mucho sangre y por lo poco que sabía de medicina sumado a la instrucciones básicas que Sakura le había enseñado durante su viaje juntos, era evidente que las cosas no pintaban bien.

–Sasuke, por favor. No vayas – le escuchó decir a la pelirrosa acercándose hasta donde él estaba.

–Debo hacerlo. Sino nunca terminaremos este trabajo – tomó un vendaje que descansaba en el desastre de cosas que tenía sobre la mesa, limpió precariamente su herida y comenzó a vendarla rápidamente.

–Permíteme – pidió Sakura tocando su hombro. Ese tacto le generó el estímulo que necesitaba para colocarse en pie y alejarse de ella. No estaba de ánimos para actos compasivos y miradas de soslayo. Tenía el deseo infernal de salir de aquel lugar para encontrarse con esos desgraciados y acabarlos de una vez por todas, y la presencia de Sakura no hacía más que hacerle dudar.

–No gastes tus energías en mí – bramó iracundo.

Escogió una nueva camisa al azar y la vistió precipitadamente, esperando que si hacia movimientos rápidos el dolor no se prolongaría demasiado. Se ajustó su indispensable Katana en el cinto y tomó la capa vieja que Sakura tanto aborrecía, pero en estas circunstancias prefería tener algo que lo protegiera del frio aun si con eso debía soportar las quejas de su compañera de viaje.

–Te lo pido, por favor… – tiritó a sus espaldas mientras se ajustaba con dificultad la capa a nivel del cuello – no vayas…

–No me harás cambiar de opinión, Sakura.

–Pero mírate. Esos sujetos pueden hacerte más daño aun.

–No más del que yo le hare a ellos.

–Sasuke, por lo que más quieras, escúchame…

–Si prefieres puedes acompañarme – dijo con la mano sobre el picaporte, lamentándose inmediatamente de sus palabras. No quería que ella fuera, podía colocarla en peligro –. Pero debes quedarte en la retaguardia, en un lugar donde puedas estar segura.

Cuando giró la cabeza para verla, Sakura estaba cabizbaja, con sus pequeñas manos jugando sobre su propio regazo.

–N-no… no puedo ir – respondió casi en un susurro.

–Es mejor así – musitó Sasuke aliviado.

–Pero yo no estaré tranquila si tu estas allá afuera – esta vez levantó su cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante acercándose a él.

Sasuke la observó unos instantes. Estaba decidida a hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero su orgullo Uchiha había sido pisoteado por esos sujetos y ni siquiera las insistencias de la Haruno le harían retractarse de su decisión.

–Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. Me voy.

Sin más nada que unas pisadas para advertirle, Sakura le sostuvo de la capa y se aferró a ella con firmeza.

–¡Sasuke! Por favor, detente, no vayas.

–¿Qué demonios te sucede, Sakura? – explotó el Uchiha impaciente, girando para encararla –. Debes comprender que debo terminar esto.

–No deberías ir solo, podrían lastimarte aún más… no puedo soportar verte así…

–Debo ir.

Se zafó de ella con un solo movimiento y abrió la puerta que le separaba de la nevada que se había intensificado durante su corta estadía dentro de la cabaña. Si se apresuraba podía llegar antes de que ellos se recuperaran y los tomaría con la guardia baja

–Esto es una locura, Sasuke.

–Solo cállate y déjame en paz.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la nieve pero su capa fue retenida de nuevo por las manos de Sakura.

–¡Te mataran!

–¡Deja de ser tan insoportable, Sakura!

–¡Piensa un poco en los demás!

–¡Estoy pensando en los demás, maldición! – gritó con la mandíbula tensa y los hombros cuadrados. Estaba perdiendo el control, necesitaba bajar los humos y no sucumbir ante el cólera que invadía su sistema. Cerró los ojos por un instante y controlo el tono de voz que utilizó para sus siguientes palabras –. Quédate aquí y mantén la calma, regresare antes del amanecer.

Dio media vuelta y continuo su camino, hasta que una ventisca helada arrastro el susurro de Sakura, dejándolo inerte en medio de la noche de invierno.

–¿Cómo pretendes que este calmada cuando el padre de mi hijo saldrá a una muerte segura?

El corazón le falló un latido y el dolor que antes sentía en todo su cuerpo desapareció casi instantáneamente. Giró sobre sus talones con paso extremadamente lento hasta depositar su mirada en la de Sakura. Estaba allí en medio de la nevada más fría de aquel invierno, con esos jades brillando en la oscuridad de la noche con un destello que las mismísimas estrellas envidiarían.

–¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Sasuke con firmeza.

–Y-yo… – balbuceó jugando de nuevo con sus manos.

–Sakura – regresó la corta distancia que los separaba, enfrentándose a ella cara a cara – ¿Qué has dicho?

La pelirrosa deslizó ambas manos hasta descansarlas sobre su plano vientre en un gesto que expresaba algo más profundo, algo que hizo remover miles de sentimientos en el pecho de Sasuke, algo que jamás pensó sentir nunca en toda su vida.

–Estas… – murmuró, intentando analizar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Si – dijo Sakura con voz tímida.

–¿Tu estas…?

–Dos meses.

Sentía la boca seca y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – preguntó con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

–No lo sé. Creo que por la misma razón que Hinata no le había dicho a Naruto – bajó la mirada y la fijó entre sus pies hundidos en la nieve –. Tenía miedo.

–¿Tenías miedo de cómo iba a responder?

–A veces no escuchas razones, Sasuke. Como en este momento cuando te vas a un pelea sin sentido… h-he pensado en decírtelo pero… y-yo solo temía que…

Sin importar el dolor, sin importar su orgullo, sin importar nada en este mundo Sasuke se acercó aún más a Sakura y la abrazó como jamás había abrazado a alguien en toda su vida. En ese momento olvido quien era, su estúpido carácter pedante, su pasado y sus recuerdos. Todo lo que importaba era ese momento que lo llevaría a un futuro del que pensó nunca existiría.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun – balbuceó Sakura anonadada.

–¿Cómo demonios piensas que voy a reaccionar, Sakura? – dijo más rudo de lo que hubiese querido sonar.

–No estas molesto…

–¿Cómo puedo estarlo?

–No lo sé, tenía muchos escenarios en mi cabeza y ninguno terminaba en un abrazo.

Deshizo el agarre pero no se alejó de ella. Aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, asegurándose de que estuviera allí frente a él.

–Entonces – siseó bajando la mirada hasta el vientre de la pelirrosa –. Estas embarazada.

–Bueno – se encogió de hombros ruborizada –, no creo que sea algo difícil de creer, considerando las tantas veces que… bueno…

Una sonrisa ladeada que tanto quería formarse en sus labios surcó el rostro de Sasuke, iluminándolo por completo.

–Estas embaraza – repitió aun sin poder creerselo.

Sakura imitó ese brillo de emoción que se dibujaba en la mirada del Uchiha.

–Sí, Sasuke-kun. Vamos a ser padres.

* * *

Las luciérnagas seguían titilando entre las flores del jardín. Ambos Uchiha veían el espectáculo con detenimiento una vez Sasuke dejó de hablar. Nunca se le había dado bien contar historias, ésta en particular no era la excepción. Pasó muchos detalles por alto, omitió bastantes cosas, pero la esencia del recuerdo le abasteció de una paz de la que había olvidado sentir.

Sakura sobre su regazo respiró hondamente.

–En ese momento decidiste no ir a buscar a esos ninjas – agregó calmadamente –. Quien diría que Sarada te haría cambiar de opinión aun sin haber nacido.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

–Dijiste que no lo recordabas.

–No sería capaz de olvidar ese día – masculló por lo bajo.

–¿Estabas usándome para que te contara una historia?

–Lo que es igual no es trampa – dijo haciendo referencia al recuerdo de la boda de Shikamaru y Temari que Sasuke había "supuestamente" olvidado. Sakura acarició el brazo de Sasuke con la mirada ausente en las luces verdes de las luciérnagas más allá –. Ese día me sentía un poco mal, tal vez los síntomas del primer trimestre. Gracias por refrescarme la memoria.

–Ese siempre ha sido el mejor secreto que me has guardado – afirmó Sasuke.

–Pero fue un lindo secreto a fin de cuentas.

Sasuke colocó ambos brazos hacia atrás como soporte para alejarse de la pelirrosa y así pudiera devolverle la mirada.

–Y bien – dijo impaciente – ¿Qué otro tienes bajo la manga?

–¿Q-que? – tartamudeo Sakura palideciendo ligeramente.

–Hablo de otro secreto.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

El ceño de Sasuke se frunció formando una perfecta línea negra con sus cejas.

–Puedes comenzar con decirme ¿Quién es ese tal Kankurō del que tu madre estaba hablando?

La palidez en el rostro de su esposa se disipó y respondió con indiferencia.

–Un amigo.

–¿Un amigo?

–Si, Sasuke.

–No sonaba como uno.

–¿Te estabas resistiendo en hacer esa pregunta desde hace cuánto tiempo? – preguntó divertida – ¿Antes o después de contar la historia del día que te enteraste que estaba embarazada?

–Solo responde a la pregunta.

–Ya te dije que es solo un amigo. Es el hermano de Gaara, lo viste en la boda de Shimakaru y Temari.

–¿Y porque está interesado en ti?

–Un momento ¿Estas celoso? – quiso saber entretenida. Él no le respondió –. Oh, vamos. Sasuke ¿En serio crees que te estoy engañando?

–No me gusta las insinuaciones de tu madre para que busques otra pareja.

–Sabes que jamás haría algo así – esta vez estaba bastante seria –. Da la impresión que no me conocieras.

–Solo es una observación.

–Siempre has sido demasiado celoso, Sasuke. Incluso cuando no hay necesidad de serlo ¿Recuerdas la Camelia Blanca que llevaba conmigo el día en que te encontré luego de tu pelea contra Akaoshi y sané tus heridas dentro de la cueva tras la Cascada? Asumo que pensaste que un pretendiente me regaló esa flor.

–¿Y qué demonios querías que pensara? Akane me contó el significado de esa flor. No me fue difícil sacar conclusiones.

–Fue un niño de ocho años que se cayó de un árbol en la aldea. Yo le curé la rodilla en el Hospital Central y en eso me regaló la Camelia. Se llama Yukito. Ahora está felizmente casado y con un bebe en camino.

–Pudo haber sido cualquiera.

–¿Y qué me dices de Amai?

Contuvo la necesidad de proferir una maldición entre dientes.

–No me hables de ese sujeto.

Sakura cubrió sus labios con una mano, ahogando una segura carcajada.

–Eres toda una ternurita cuando te pones celoso ¿lo sabias?

–No estoy celoso – bramó Sasuke, bastante molesto por el comentario y por la conversación en general.

–¿Entonces porque pones esa cara?

–Es mi cara de siempre.

Sakura cruzó sus piernas que quedaron formando un nido entre las de Sasuke. Volvió su mirada hacia las luciérnagas que aun danzaban entre las ramitas de las flores que la pelirrosa había arreglado el día anterior con gran energía.

–Te echare de menos cuando te vayas mañana.

Sasuke no sabía si fue la forma en que lo dijo o la tristeza con que la escucho pronunciarlo, pero le hacía sentir demasiado culpable, tal vez fue por esa razón que sus siguientes palabras fueron más un acto impulsivo que una intención premeditada.

–No me iré.

El rosado cabello giró en sentido contrario que su cabeza lo hacía, dirigiéndose a él con los ojos abierto como platos.

–¿Q-Que?

–Pretendo quedarme – explicó sin poder evitar el magnetismo que le hacía observarla con sumo detalle –. Al menos hasta tu cumpleaños.

–¿De verdad?

–¿Por qué te impresiona?

–¿No estás ocupado?

–Te estoy diciendo que me quedare, Sakura – musitó, perdiendo cierto toque de sensibilidad.

–¿Lo dices por lo que dijo mi madre? – se encogió de hombros un poco desilusionada –. Si es por eso…

–No – ese era ni por asomo el motivo de su decisión.

–Entonces – sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo – ¿Iras al Hanami mañana?

–Aparentemente.

Esa sencilla y genuina sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura era el motivo por el que quería quedarse, verla así era todo lo que necesitaba.

–Será nuestro primer Hanami en familia – alegó la pelirrosa.

–Sí – susurró Sasuke –, asi lo será.

Después de ese instante, todo quedo en un silencio agradable y ambos continuaron viendo las luciérnagas danzar bajo los primeros brotes de un pequeño árbol de cerezo en la lejanía.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hi, hermosos lectores! Espero que estén super bien :3

Aun no me puedo creer que tengamos 200 follows, eso es demasiado asombroso y un poquito intimidante si me atrevo a decir n_nu . Nunca pensé que tantas personas pudieran leer esta historia, es simplemente irreal! Por eso y por muchas cosas más, les doy infinitas gracias por ese inmenso apoyo, de verdad que son un encanto :3

Les traigo un capitulo (como cosa rara) ridículamente largo desde la perspectiva de nuestro hermoso cubito de hielo. Son muchas las conversaciones y saltos de emociones que hay en este apartado, espero que no quedara tan brusco. Sé que Sasuke es una persona poco comunicativa, es por eso que lo embriague para soltarle la lengua y facilitar un poco la escritura (lo sé, una excusa bastante mala xD). Cualquier duda que tengan con gusto se las aclarare, por ahora no hare ninguna notita porque de verdad no sé qué acotar jeje.

Por cierto, creo que es tiempo de decir que ya nos acercamos al final de este Fic. Tengo planeado hacer cinco o seis capítulos más (a no ser que escriba de más y tenga que dividir uno a la mitad, cosa que se está volviendo muy frecuente). Lo que si es seguro es que este capítulo será el último desde la perspectiva de Sasuke (ya no más cubito de hielo derretido ;w;) y el que viene regresaremos con Sarada que la tenemos bastante olvidadita, pero nuestra pequeña Uchiha de ahora en adelante será un personaje crucial en todo este drama familiar que pronto llegara a develar sus secretos. Oh, y se me olvido decirles la última vez. Esta historia no está relacionada con la película de Boruto - Naruto the movie (ya había escrito el Fic antes de ver la peli), es por eso que algunas personalidades no estan tan acorde a la realidad ej: Mitsuki, Boruto, Naruto etc. Gracias a asuna blanca por recordarme :D

Muy bien, es todo por ahora. Como siempre y como nunca le doy las gracias, espero que de verdad les haya gustado esta actualización. No hay fecha aún para la siguiente (estoy a finales del semestre ;w;) pero tomare tiempo para adelantarla poco a poco. Sin más que decir me despido, cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	22. El beneficio de la duda

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XXII  
**

 **Sarada Uchiha  
**

Las pisadas que resonaron sobre el piso de madera a las afueras de su habitación, fue lo justo para despertar a la somnolienta Sarada. Se removió entre las cobijas, escuchando entre dormida y despierta unos murmullos que se perdieron junto a la sombra de los pies que se proyectaban en la rendija de la puerta.

Tanto el eco de las pisadas como la luz del pasillo se apagaron simultáneamente, retornando todo a una oscuridad diluida por los rayos del amanecer. Sarada se reincorporo con pesadez sobre la cama mientras buscaba con torpeza los lentes de pasta que descansaban a un lado, sobre la mesita de noche. Revisó el reloj verificando que era, como esperaba, exageradamente temprano, dibujando una mueca de disgusto luego de contar las pocas horas de sueño que llevaba consigo.

Había llegado muy tarde de la fiesta de la tía de Boruto, Hanabi, la noche anterior. Anudado a eso estaba su estado de salud que no alcanzaba a cubrir los estándares necesarios para considerarse " _estable_ ", y la dosis de cansancio que acogió posterior a la misión con su equipo la dejó simplemente extenuada. En ese momento no pensó que la suma de esos tres factores – su pasada enfermedad, el ir en busca de un oso panda de más de 400kg y pasar la noche en la celebración de un cumpleaños – serian el desencadenante de su agotamiento actual.

Se sorbió la nariz al mismo tiempo que la frotaba enérgicamente. Quería seguir tirada entre las tibias sabanas, cerrar los ojos y continuar donde había sido interrumpida, pero eso sería una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria además de una forma cruel de mentirse a sí misma.

Desde muy corta edad, Sarada sufría de un severo insomnio de conciliación que le impedía continuar su hábito onírico a placer una vez estuviera despierta. Siempre había tenido el sueño muy liviano, por alguna razón sentía que debía estar alerta ante todo, incluso cuando residía en la seguridad de su propio hogar. Envidiaba a Boruto y su facilidad de caer como una roca en medio de la nada, y la de Mitsuki y Konohamaru-sensei de poder soportar los ronquidos del susodicho. Ella en lo personal no podía tomarse el sueño tan a la ligera como lo hacían los demás miembros de su equipo, cualquier sonido que se proyectara a su alrededor la transformaba en una gacela al asecho, lista para atacar. Ese era otro problema que ayudaba a su estado de hipervigilancia y desvelo extremo; su muy sensible sentido auditivo. Sakura estaba al tanto de ello, es por eso que evitaba cualquier sonoro movimiento durante las mañanas o hacer ruido cuando lavaba los trastes mientras Sarada dormitaba en su recamara. Sakura siempre tomaba sus precauciones para evitar despertarla, pero su error siempre había sido el creer fervientemente que las paredes de esa casa eran tan gruesas que nada podría atravesarla, cosa que estaba muy alejada de la realidad ya que desde los susurros más diminutos hasta las acaloradas discusiones que se entablaban entre Sakura y Mebuki llegaban sin mayores problemas hasta los oídos de la menor de los Uchiha.

En efecto – aunque nunca tendría las agallas para hablar con su madre del asunto –, Sarada estaba consciente de muchas cosas de las cuales Sakura intentaba ocultar con gran recelo, como por ejemplo el repertorio de insulto, ofensas e injurias que habían intercambiado la pelirrosa y Mebuki hace unos días atrás. Nunca antes Sarada había escuchado una discusión tan fuerte como aquella, y a decir verdad, había escuchado bastantes. No era algo de lo que se sintiera feliz de entrometerse, pero le era inevitable. Esa capacidad innata de poder detectar hasta el mínimo ruido a distancia podía llegar a ser la peor forma de tortura.

A fin de cuenta, Sarada estaba al tanto de la sensible relación que tenían su madre y su abuela, aunque hubiese preferido vivir en la simplicidad de la ignorancia. No debía ser adivina para entender que no se la llevaban para nada bien. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Sakura frecuentaba la casa de Mebuki solo cuando existía un evento social que requería su indispensable presencia, como por ejemplo el cumpleaños del abuelo de Sarada, Kizashi, o en año nuevo para saludarlos como una norma dictaminada por la sociedad más que por gusto familiar. Del resto, no existía ninguna ocasión en la que Sakura tomara la iniciativa de ir a visitar a sus padres a no ser que Sarada le asomara la idea. Para la menor de los Uchiha era muy triste ver como su propia madre y su abuela se intercambiaban miradas insensibles y rencorosas. Pretendían ocultarlo frente a Sarada, pero ella no era tan ilusa para no darse cuenta de la falsedad con que se trataban esas dos cuando estaban en una de sus temidas reuniones " _familiares_ ".

Bajó la cabeza y dejó en libertad un sonoro suspiro, masajeándose los músculos agarrotados de su nuca. No estaba de ánimos de comenzar el día de esa manera. La noche anterior, antes de salir de su casa a la fiesta de Hanabi con Boruto, Mitsuki y Nanadaime Hokage, dejó a Sakura con Mebuki hablando otra vez en la cocina. Una parte de sí, esa pequeña parte curiosa y masoquista, quería saber qué tema estaba a punto de explotar entre ellas – que en la mayoría de los casos era el de siempre –, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba salir de allí antes de que sus súper oídos captaran el inicio de otra batalla campal entre las Haruno.

Ahora estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con una mezcla entre insomnio y ansiedad. Esa siempre era la sensación que le dejaba el pensar sobre su madre y su abuela, una relación destruida por los años e incapaz de ser reparada otra vez.

Se calzó las pantuflas luego de buscar los ánimos para levantarse. Se dirigió al baño con paso lento, inundando su mente sobre pensamientos de su pequeña y frágil familia, abarrotándola de una inquietud que seguiría entristeciéndola por al menos el resto de la mañana.

Aún tenía en mente la imagen de Sakura y Mebuki riñéndose entre sí cuando salió de la habitación. Llevaba puesto una simple falda color rojo oscuro y una blusa blanca adornada con el respectivo logo Uchiha en la espalda. Se había amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta, descuidando un poco el flequillo. No estaba con ánimos de arreglarse demasiado. En realidad no estaba con ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de bajar las escaleras para el infrecuente desayuno en familia o de ir al esperado festival del Hanami esa noche.

Una vez entró a la cocina se topó con las dos personas que cuchicheaban minutos antes tras la puerta de su habitación y que la hicieron despertar esa mañana. Primero observó a su madre que organizaba la modesta mesa de madera, sirviendo el desayuno con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que Sarada solo podía ver de manera temporal, en ocasiones especiales o bajo acontecimientos que la embriagaban de una felicidad inigualable. Ese preciso momento donde los tres Uchiha estaban reunidos al fin en medio de una comida familiar, se podía considerar como el escenario perfecto para lucir esa alegría genuina que Sakura pocas veces frecuentaba. Sin embargo, el principal motivo de que estuviera tan contenta era a causa de cierto sujeto que aguardaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

Sarada giró la vista hasta su padre. Leía muy concentrado el periódico mientras Sakura danzaba a su alrededor terminando de acomodar los platos en torno al jarrón con el Tulipán rojo que Sasuke le había reglado hace unos días atrás. El pelinegro pasó la siguiente página, saltándose los obituarios y llegando a la sección de sucesos internacionales con un movimiento ágil de su mano vendada. Vestía casual, con ropa ligera, pantalones oscuros y camisa negra. Eso era un buen presagio, pues, de una forma muy sutil daba a entender que no se iría de nuevo a su eterno viaje, al menos no por ahora.

La esquina del periódico se dobló perfectamente dejando que el profundo ojo de su padre llegara hasta los de Sarada. Ella no se inmuto por el saludo de Sasuke, simplemente le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes en un hondo y duro silencio, en el que se detuvo a pensar sobre la idea que le estaba abrumando desde que se había despertado.

Sasuke podía ser la razón de la repentina y efímera felicidad de Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo era el causante de la separación de ella con Mebuki y esa sensación la dejaba más intranquila de lo que ya estaba.

–Buenos días, dormilona – saludó la pelirrosa terminando su labor de organizar la mesa cuando colocó el ultimó plato sobre ella – ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

–Ya estoy bien – dijo ocultando el cansancio que el insomnio y la ansiedad habían hecho con su voz.

–Igual debes de tomar tus medicamentos ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió antes de añadir:

–Está bien.

–Buenos días, Sarada – intervino Sasuke que regresó de nuevo a la interesante sección de sucesos internacionales.

Sarada le observó interesada. No esperaba que siguiera en la casa, ya lo hacía a mitad de camino de vuelta a su misión, y una parte de sí lo prefería.

–Pensé que te irías hoy – no quería sonar tan seca, pero la idea de que él era el culpable de la relación de Mebuki y Sakura le dejaba un sensación agridulce en la boca.

–Tu padre decidió quedarse unos días más – saltó a decir Sakura al percibir la dureza con que se refirió a Sasuke.

Sarada abrió los parpados sorprendida y extrañamente emocionada.

–¿Estarás para la celebración de esta noche? – evitó en lo mediado de lo posible sonar contenta, esa mañana no estaba con ánimos de estar feliz con él.

–Si – respondió el mayor de los Uchiha doblando con suma perfección el periódico y colocándolo a un lado de su plato repleto de comida.

–Sera nuestro primer Hanami en familia – concluyó Sakura como si fuese un evento que debería ser memorable. Se detuvo a sonreírle a su hija mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blanquecinos – ¿No te emociona, Sarada?

Aguardó unos instantes para controlar sus emociones ambivalentes.

–Seguro – respondió con un falso tono animado.

Se acercó a la mesa sintiendo como los ojos de Sakura la seguían por todo el trayecto hasta deslizarse sobre la silla a un lado de Sasuke.

–¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la pelirrosa con ese increíble sexto sentido materno.

–Nada – mintió Sarada con bastante seguridad –. Solo tengo hambre.

Sakura hizo una pausa. Probablemente meditaba sobre la posibilidad de indagar más en ese extraño ánimo de su hija, pero debió desistir porque lo siguiente que hizo fue mostrar una nueva sonrisa radiante.

–Que bien. Porque prepare tu plato favorito – se sentó en la silla vacía a un lado de Sasuke señalando las tortillas y las rebanadas de tomate que decoraban los platos frente a ellos –. Ustedes dos tienen más en común de lo que creen. Como ven, ambos adoran el tomate.

Sarada miró a su padre de reojo antes de juntar sus manos y agradecer por la comida.

En los días anteriores, cuando desayunaban juntos, Sarada siempre era la primera en sacar un tema de conversación. Quería que su padre estuviera al tanto de todos sus progresos y de lo que había logrado cada día en el que estuvo ausente, sin embargo hoy no estaba con ganas de hablar en lo absoluto.

–¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta de Hanabi? – preguntó Sakura cuando lo único que se escuchaba sobre la mesa era el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

–Bien, estaba toda la familia reunida – explicó Sarada –. No sabía que los Hyuga fueran tantos. Mitsuki también se sorprendió.

–Es un clan bastante amplio, creo que el más grande de toda la aldea.

–Eso explicaría porque había tanta comida – continuó, sirviéndose un poco de zumo de naranja.

–Debiste pasarla muy bien entonces.

–Seguro, charlamos un rato y luego un clon del Nanadaime me escoltó hasta la casa – un rubor inevitable se apoderó de sus mejillas –. Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero él insistió.

–Que amable por parte de Naruto – apuntó Sakura.

–Más le valía – musitó Sasuke concentrado en su desayuno.

–Dijo que nos espera esta noche en el Hanami junto a Uzumaki-san, Boruto y Himawari – anunció Sarada.

–Y allí estaremos – la pelirrosa giró hacia su esposo moviendo el cabello rosado en un perfecto semicírculo – ¿No te parece excelente esa idea, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido no hizo ni siquiera una mueca empática hacia Sakura que aguardaba con una sonrisa a su lado.

–Hmp – fue lo único que se escuchó decir desde su garganta.

A causa de los pensamientos que la estaban abrumando desde que se había despertado, Sarada observó minuciosa el desagradable gesto de su padre para con Sakura, sin embargo lo dejó pasar.

–Hoy preparare una cena exquisita – continuó la pelirrosa como si la indiferencia de su esposo debía ser tolerada con una sonrisa –. Tengo planeado hacer un postre que les encantara tanto que hasta Sasuke pedirá otro pedazo.

–Detesto los dulces, Sakura – dijo el pelinegro sin siquiera mirarla.

–Pero este te fascinara.

–¿El abuelo y la abuela vendrán? – soltó Sarada sin procesar previamente las palabras por su mente. Se había dado cuenta muy tarde que su pregunta fue más una provocación que una sugerencia.

Sakura que llevaba un bocado a su boca, se detuvo en medio camino y Sasuke que bebía un poco de café contrajo involuntariamente los músculos de su cuello.

–No lo creo, linda – Sakura bajó el tenedor hasta el plato buscando con la mirada los ojos de Sasuke –. Pero podrías llevarle un poco si quieres.

" _Podrías llevarle_ " repitió Sarada en su mente. Sakura no tenía pensado pisar la casa de sus padres por nada del mundo, y en caso de tener un detalle para con ellos mandaría a su única nieta que representaba la zona neutral de aquella silenciosa guerra.

–Puedes darle a tu equipo también – puntualizó Sakura utilizando ese mal hábito de cambiar de conversación cuando la situación se tornaba incomoda –. Creo que Naruto también le gustara. Él siempre comía con voracidad cualquier cosa que le pusieran al frente cuando estábamos de misión ¿Recuerdas, Sasuke-kun?

El pelinegro forjó un sonido similar a una afirmación y reanudó su comida como si Sakura no le hubiese preguntado nada.

–Creo que adelantare el postre para llevarles un poco esta noche a él y a Hinata. Comenzare a hacerlo luego del almuerzo, así nos dará tiempo de arreglarnos y estar listos para el festival. Debemos llegar temprano si queremos disfrutar de todo el espectáculo – afirmó Sakura retornando a su habitual ánimo matutino –. Todo quedara delicioso, ya verán.

En ese momento Sarada jugaba con su comida. Había perdido el apetito. Seguía hundida en la laguna de pensamientos que la obligaban a mirar de reojo a Sasuke sentado a un lado. Buscar culpables nunca solucionaba nada, pero era la única forma de canalizar la ira que atravesaba en ese momento.

La indiferencia con que se expresaba Sasuke era tan desagradable que no había reparado en ella hasta ahora. Los días anteriores respondía de la misma manera, con escuálidos monosílabos o palabras tajantes, pero no fue hasta detenerse a pensar en la nefasta relación de Sakura y Mebuki y de cómo Sasuke había influenciado en ella, que se fijó por fin en las imperfecciones de su padre.

Siempre había visto a Sasuke como un ninja oscuro, poderoso, capaz de proteger y destruir a conveniencia. Pero eso nunca la llego a intimidar, porque sabía que su padre era un buen hombre, un guerrero que defendía una causa justa y noble… o eso siempre quiso pensar.

Las dudas prevalecían sobre Sarada ahora que veía a Sasuke con otros ojos. Sí en sus manos estaba el poder de resguardar a todos en la aldea ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con su propia familia? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse a solventar los conflictos entre ellos? ¿Es que no veía el dolor que causaba su ausencia? ¿No comprendía la distancia que creaba? ¿No importaba su hija? ¿Y su esposa? ¿No se daba cuenta que Sakura estaba…?

Sarada levantó la vista y vio a su madre. Hablaba sin parar hacia nadie en específico, y tristemente ni su hija ni su esposo le estaban colocando el mayor cuidado al que una abeja le apostaba a un cristal cada vez que chocaba contra él. Sarada intentó enterarse del tema que Sakura entablaba en la mesa, y luego de un par de frases concordó que seguía siendo del festival. Vaya que estaba emocionada por ello.

–Toda esta semana ha llovido muchísimo, ojala y el cielo nos sonría esta noche para el Hanami. Sería muy triste no poder ver los fuegos artificiales por el clima. Es lo que todos más anhelamos. Naruto prometió que este iba ser un año memorable ¿Qué crees que se habrá inventado? – interrogó Sakura tomando un poco de jugo.

–Ni idea– respondió Sasuke con monotonía.

–Seguro será algo impresionante. El año pasado fue un musical súper divertido. Te hubieras reído muchísimo, cariño.

–No lo creo.

Nada de lo que escuchaba le sentaba bien a Sarada. No podía creer lo idiota que era su padre como para no llevarle tan siquiera la corriente a Sakura sobre un tema que a ella le interesaba, y considerando el desastre de emociones que embargaba sus sentidos, no le pareció extraño que sus siguientes palabras sonaran aún más duras de lo que pretendía.

–Al menos podrías fingir interés, papá.

Había dejado el plato a medias y dedicado su total atención a Sasuke. Éste separó por primera vez los ojos de la comida y los dirigió hacia los de su hija con esa típica profundidad frívola que lo caracterizaba.

–Es un simple festival – respondió con el mismo tono que Sarada se había referido a él.

La niña frunció con fuerza el ceño.

–Pero es importante para mamá.

–Sarada... – susurró Sakura percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

–¿No te agrada la idea de estar todos en familia? – continuo la niña, dejando a un lado los cubiertos para enfrascarse de lleno en la atención que su padre le regresaba.

–Jamás he dicho eso – refutó Sasuke muy serio.

–Tienes razón – siseó –. Porque no hay tal cosa como una familia cuando tus abuelos ni siquiera pueden ver a tus padres a la cara.

–¡Sarada! – exclamó Sakura levantándose de la mesa de un salto.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero los puños le temblaban. Sostuvo unos instantes más los ojos sobre los de su padre sintiendo un miedo que la impulsaba a seguir soltando cosas que prefería no decir.

–Lo siento, mamá. Pero escuché tu última pelea hace unas noches atrás. No hay necesidad de que lo sigas ocultando. Sé que Mebuki-obachan detesta a papá porque nunca ha estado con nosotras a causa de sus misiones – se detuvo a ver a Sakura un instante –. Pero al menos él debería tomarse la molestia de intentar resolver ese conflicto sin que siempre salgas lastimada.

La pelirrosa palideció de golpe y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos, queriendo decir miles de cosas pero sin poder articular una sola palabra.

–¿No piensas decir algo? – le retó Sarada a Sasuke sin levantar mucho la voz, regresando ahora su atención al serio pelinegro.

Como era de esperarse, él no dijo nada y eso terminó por enfurecerla aún más. Nadie podía ser tan indiferente, frívolo y sin sentimientos, excepto tal vez Sasuke.

–Fingir emociones no te haría mal ¿sabes? – insinuó Sarada con exagerado malestar –. Al menos tendríamos una idea de qué podría estar pasando por tu mente en este momento.

Sin ver de nuevo a Sakura, Sarada se levantó de la mesa con el resto de su desayuno casi intacto, se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la cocina con los brazos temblando a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a la mitad de las escaleras que se fijó que aun llevaba el plato con la comida del desayuno. Al ver la tortilla y los pedazos de tomate, el estómago le dio un vuelco y las náuseas hicieron acto de presencia. Al pisar el último escalón dejó la comida sobre una mesita en medio del pasillo que separa las habitaciones del piso superior y se adentró a su recamara, cerrando la puerta con dureza.

Buscó en medio de sus cosas la ropa que utilizaba para ir de misión. Quería salir de esa casa al menos para entrenar. Golpear algo le haría bien, era la forma más práctica de drenar esa ira descontrolada que aun habitaba en su ser. Desafortunadamente no tenía ropa limpia, y lo único que había en el armario era atuendos de vestir, nada útil para ser ensuciado con barro o para correr.

Quiso soltar una maldición en voz alta, pero sus dientes se lo impidieron. Regresó a la cama, cayendo sobre ella con la mirada fija en el techo. No era usual en Sarada salir de la cocina en pleno desayuno haciendo berrinches, sin embargo el humor con el que se había despertado impidió que utilizara su buen juicio.

Ya comprendía porque no hacía las cosas tan premeditadas. Siempre pensaba sus actos antes de realizarlos, media las palabras que diría con la intención de no dañar a nadie. Desgraciadamente hoy las cosas no salieron como se lo esperaba, y aunque sintiera la necesidad de estar furiosa con su padre una parte de sí le decía que él no era del todo culpable. Juzgar a los demás de manera adelantada nunca fue una lección que Sakura le hubiese enseñado, todo lo contrario, su madre siempre le decía " _Da siempre el beneficio de la duda_ ".

Duró un buen rato en esa posición. Reventándose la cabeza en agravios para sí misma. Frunció el ceño y se colocó de pie fuera de la cama, oyendo como un grupo de articulaciones crepitaban gustosas por el cambio de posición.

Había pasado al menos una hora después del desayuno y ninguno de sus padres subió a molestarla. Hubiese preferido que le gritaran y la castigaran por sus actos impropios, pero ese nunca había sido el estilo de los Uchiha. Preferían la soledad de la meditación antes que un duro escarmiento.

Sarada no le quedó más remedio que salir de su habitación de mala gana. La puerta rechinó y echó un vistazo rápido a la mesa donde había dejado el resto de su desayuno que misteriosamente había desaparecido. La única persona que pudiera haber hecho aquel acto de bondad sería Sakura, no se imaginaba a Sasuke limpiando sus arrebatos de cólera.

Suspiró fuertemente y bajó de nuevo las escaleras en dirección al jardín como un perro arrepentido. Esa era otra lección de vida que Sakura le había enseñado desde muy pequeña y que siempre le sentaba como una estocada en el orgullo. El de regresar entre sus pasos y aceptar sus errores.

No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar a su madre. Estaba descolgando la ropa del jardín. Hacía un tiempo terrible, la lluvia caería en cualquier instante y Sakura no dejaría que su día de lavada se expusiera a le merced del clima.

Sarada, desde el pasillo de madera que daba hacia las afueras de la casa, se quedó observando como su madre se movía con torpeza por todo el tendedero. Tenía los brazos cubiertos por un grueso sweater de lana color crema, pero cada vez que los levantaba para quitar la siguiente sabana, veía con claridad como la piel de su antebrazo y mano relucían opacas, pálidas. Su rostro, aunque reflejara un destello de felicidad, llevaba el abatimiento y el agobio de su vida marcado de una forma que solo Sarada podía darse cuenta. Ya no se movía con fluidez, ya no caminaba con la seguridad de antes. Esa mujer en el jardín no le recordaba a su madre, sino a una extraña mujer que lo único que resplandecía lleno de vitalidad era sus profundos ojos jades.

Bajó el peldaño de madera, se calzó los zapatos que siempre dejaba en el jardín y caminó con paso lento hasta Sakura. Cada vez que pisaba el pasto humedecido generaba un sonido de alerta que solo previno a la pelirrosa cuando estuvo a casi medio metro de distancia.

–Sarada – murmuró Sakura dándose la vuelta para ver a su hija.

La aludida caminó unos pasos más, acercándose hasta el cesto y sin elevar la quijada ni pronunciar palabra alguna, comenzó a quitar la ropa del tendedero.

Sakura imitó su silencio y siguió con lo suyo. Ninguna de las dos hablaba. Una por miedo a su respuesta y otra por su bondadosa paciencia maternal. No fue sino hasta faltar cuatro prendas cuando Sarada buscó aire en sus pulmones y decidió hacer lo que había venido a decir.

–Siento mucho lo que pasó en el desayuno – dijo en voz muy baja.

Hubo un silencio que fue opacado por una ráfaga de viento helado que corroboró el pronóstico de una suave lluvia de inicios de primavera.

Sarada, aun cabizbaja, se sentía avergonzada porque su madre no le respondía. Estuvo a segundos de continuar con algo que hiciera su disculpa más enfática, sin embargo Sakura se las ingenió para adelantarse diciendo:

–Te iba a pedir un favor, Sarada.

Levantó la cabeza sin comprender, con los lentes rodando por su nariz, viendo como la pelirrosa seguía quitando las sabanas del tendedero.

–¿Si? – preguntó muy dudosa.

Sakura terminó de doblar la última prenda y se acercó mostrando ese típico rostro tranquilo que hacía sentir a Sarada demasiado culpable.

–¿Puedes acompañar a tu padre a comprar unas cosas? Como hoy no tienes ninguna misión me gustaría que fueras con él.

–No estoy muy emocionada de hablar con papá hoy – podía haber pedido disculpas, pero ese molesto orgullo Uchiha le impedía dejar pasar ciertas cosas a la ligera, con la única persona que podía romper esa regla era con Sakura, nadie más lograba tener tal privilegio.

–Lo imaginé – inquirió la pelirrosa agachándose con movimientos lentos y tortuosos para sostener la cesta de ropa sobre el césped.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Estas molesta con él no solo por la situación de tus abuelos – explicó –, sino también por lo que pasó anoche durante la cena con Boruto y Mitsuki. Han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y tienes todo el derecho de estar irritada por el comportamiento de tu padre.

Un inevitable sonrojo llegó hasta las mejillas de Sarada. Por poco y olvidaba aquel bochornoso asunto. Giró la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos mientras sobresalía ligeramente su labio inferior.

–Ni me lo recuerdes.

–Entiendo que estés furiosa – su forma de hablar era gentil y al mismo tiempo dolida –. Pero debes comprender que tu padre hace ciertas cosas por tu bien.

–¿El avergonzarme frente a mis amigos o separar a esta familia cuenta como una? – se mordió la lengua con fuerza y se volvió hacia Sakura, apenada –. Lo siento… lo volví a hacer… no debería juzgar así a papá.

La pelirrosa sostuvo la gran cesta, apoyando un extremo sobre su cadera y el otro con una mano, dejando la otra libre y así poder llegar hasta el hombro de Sarada para dar una sensación de proximidad y confianza.

–Las cosas con tus abuelos están un poco… delicadas por ahora – admitió ocultando muy bien el dolor que aquello le generaba –. Pero con el tiempo todo se resolverá, solo hay que esperar que las cosas se aclaren un poco. Sasuke habló conmigo y quiere solucionar el malentendido con ellos.

Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–¿De verdad?

–Tu padre es una buena persona, pequeña – peinó con sus dedos el flequillo rebelde de Sarada, sonriéndole con dulzura –. Nunca dudes de eso.

Sarada se encogió de hombros.

–Al menos algo podemos solucionar, lo que veo difícil corregir es ese terrible temperamento de papá.

–¿Lo dices por lo de Boruto y Mitsuki o porque siempre se comporta muy escéptico con todo el mundo?

–¿Es necesario elegir una opción?

Sakura bajó la voz y se encorvo un poco hasta quedar cara a cara a su hija.

–Te diré un secreto, pero debes prométeme que no se lo dirás a Sasuke – dijo en tono conspirador.

–¿De qué hablas? – preguntó con gran intriga.

–A veces él se comporta muy sobreprotector con nosotras porque es un hombre muy celoso.

–Eso no es ningún secreto mamá – dijo desilusionada.

–Lo sé, pero lo divertido de todo es que él no lo sabe.

Sarada rio ante el comentario.

–Él se preocupa por ti, pequeña, aunque lo haga de una manera bastante peculiar – continuó Sakura irguiéndose de nuevo – ¿Por qué crees que quiere solucionar el conflicto con tus abuelos? Difícilmente te lo dirá con palabras, pero él te quiere más que a nada en el mundo y lo último que Sasuke quisiera ver es que estés sobrellevando una vida llena de angustia y desconsuelo.

Bajó la cabeza y se acomodó los lentes de pasta que estaban a punto de rodar sobre su nariz, en un intento porque Sakura no percibiera la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse entre sus labios.

–Gracias, mamá. Necesitaba escuchar eso.

Sakura asintió gustosa ante la respuesta.

–¿Y bien? – dijo con energías renovadas – ¿Le acompañaras a hacer los recados?

Sarada sonrió con un deje de duda.

–Seguro.

Una presencia poderosa fue percibida por ambas desde el pasillo de madera que separaba la casa del jardín. Sarada fue la primera en girarse a ver a su padre de pie, con las dos manos en los bolsillos y con su común cara de inexpresividad. La mirada que le regresó a Sarada la hizo tiritar, conteniendo el aliento de repente. Sintió como el corazón estuvo a punto de atravesar su costado de un golpe. A pesar de estar profundamente molesta con Sasuke, no podía negar la sensación de sobresalto que causaba el solo mirarle. Aquella era más que un estremecimiento de autodefensa, una forma triste en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al ver a su progenitor. Esa no debía ser la manera en que un hijo responde al ver a su padre, con sospechas y miedos.

Por ese motivo, Sarada decidió en optar por los sabios consejos que su madre le había inculcado a lo largo de su vida, y darle el beneficio de la duda. De esa manera podría forjar una nueva imagen de él y así poder calmar esa codiciosa incertidumbre que acabaría con su cordura.

–¿Necesitas que busque algo más? – preguntó Sasuke dirigiendo toda su atención a Sakura.

–Sí, quisiera que pases buscando por la tienda de alquiler los kimonos para los tres. Ya los había pedido para Sarada y para mí, pero puedes buscar en la tienda algo para ti, cariño – le dijo desde la distancia.

–Bien – miró a su hija antes de dar media vuelta en dirección a la sala –. Vamos, Sarada.

La menor de los Uchiha parpadeo incrédula y se volvió a su madre que la recibió con una risa entre dientes.

–¿Cómo sabe papá que yo iría con él?

Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa y dijo de espaldas a Sarada:

–¿De quién crees que fue la idea?

...

A pesar del clima tempestuoso, la gente caminaba contenta por las calles. Iban de un lado a otro con los rostros radiantes de felicidad mientras adornaban los postes de luz con guirnaldas, lazos y linternas que alumbrarían la villa para el Hanami que se celebraría en el trascurso del día.

A Sarada le pareció un poco triste que el clima no colaborara en nada con el entusiasmo del festival. Le hubiese gustado que en vez de nubes en el cielo preparadas para una nueva dosis de lluvia, estuviera el sol rociando con sus rayos de luz los pétalos de Cerezo que habían florecido casi por arte de magia en los últimos días. Fue una cosa bastante impresionante cuando Sasuke y ella llegaron a una bifurcación engalanada con un enorme Cerezo en flor que en los días posteriores lucia apagado y sin vida, pero ahora revoloteaba sobre él cientos de pétalos rosados tan hermosos que ni siquiera la apatía de Sasuke fue impedimento para detenerse a admirar aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Llevaban gran parte de la mañana buscando las cosas de la gran lista que Sakura les había mandado a comprar. Pasaron por varias tiendas en busca de los ingredientes para la cena, unos utensilios de cocina que ni Sarada ni Sasuke le vieron utilidad alguna y unas cosas que Sakura necesitaba para mantener su jardín impecable. Esa fue su penúltima parada, la floristería de los Yamanaka.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, el sol estaba casi en el cenit y las nubes se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas. Pasaron por la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, siendo recibidos por un aire cargado de cientos de olores silvestres. A cada respiración lograban captar un nuevo aroma que Sarada podía identificar sin mayor problema. Había pasado gran parte de su vida entre flores y rosas, sería un insulto para sí misma si no pudiera reconocer al menos la mitad de los tallos que había allí.

La tienda estaba colmada de clientela y a Sarada le tomó varios segundos meditar si sería una buena idea entrar o seguir su camino. Aunque llevaban casi toda la mañana a solas con su padre, no había cruzado muchas palabras con él, solo lo necesario. Estar juntos luego de lo sucedido en durante el desayuno dejaba cierto aire de incomodidad entre ellos. Sarada estuvo a punto de romper la tensión entre ambos cuando pararon a comprar el extraño sartén que Sakura les había pedido, haciendo un comentario zagas que seguro haría sonreír hasta una piedra como su padre, pero se lo pensó mejor y prefirió mantenerse callada. Sasuke utilizó el mismo método y la mañana transcurrió en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por comentarios que no salieron de los estándares necesarios de su trabajo actual.

Sarada hizo una mueca con los labios ante la muchedumbre que se arremolinaba al fondo de la tienda de los Yamanaka, cerca de la caja registradora. Ella detestaba la muchedumbre. El simple hecho de pensar entrar en un tumulto como aquel le hacía considerar la tentadora idea de regresar sobre sus pasos y retornar a casa. El regaño de Sakura sería mil veces mejor que adentrarse en ese huracán de gente desesperada.

–Podríamos regresar más tarde – propuso Sarada sin mirar a Sasuke aun lado. Aunque había tratado escasas palabras con él, el momento ameritaba romper la silenciosa rutina en la que se había convertido su mañana –. Aún nos queda pasar por la tienda de alquiler de todos modos.

–Vámonos – dijo el pelinegro sin pensar mucho en la idea sino más bien colocándola en acción. Evidentemente a él tampoco le agradaban las muchedumbres.

Por mera coincidencia, cuando estuvieron a punto de dar la vuelta, listos para escapar dignamente de la floristería, un tierno niño de piel pálida y cabello amarillo se les acercó de golpe, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa que Sarada no pudo descifrar si fue heredad de su madre o de su padre.

–Buen día, Sarada. Buen día, Uchiha-sama – saludó Inojin con esa voz tan propia y refinada.

–Inojin, no te había visto – admitió la pelinegra, contenta por ver un rostro más cálido que el de Sasuke.

–Con tantos clientes no sería de extrañarse – hizo una seña con la mano para que los siguieran –. Mamá los avistó desde el fondo de la tienda. No va a permitir que ustedes entren a ese enjambre de abejas. Vengan, es por aquí.

Padre e hija intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, y sin pestañar, siguieron al Yamanaka con el sigilo de una serpiente, para no llamar demasiado la atención de la gente que comenzaba a impacientarse por la lenta atención.

Atravesaron unos cuantos estantes llenos de flores hasta alcanzar la puerta del personal de la tienda. Inojin la abrió y les dio paso a ambos. Sasuke, al ser tan alto, tuvo que agacharse un poco cuando atravesó el marco de la puerta y Sarada lo siguió de cerca. Dieron pasó a una pequeña habitación que conectaba la floristería de los Yamanaka con el almacén de la tienda. Las paredes eran adornadas por múltiples cuadros de diversos tamaños y formas, con la misma firma en el pie de cada una de ellos. El resto del lugar estaba bien organizado. Unas tres mesas con varias impresoras, computadoras y demás aparatos electrónicos que administraba la tienda, rodeaban las esquinas de la habitación. Cajas sin abrir perfectamente acomodadas eran despachadas por tres sujetos, vestidos con uniforme y delantal color verde, cargando además jarrones vacíos en dirección al tumulto que crecía poco a poco a las afueras de la habitación. Aparentemente, aquel lugar era la oficina, que a pesar de no tener ni una sola flor decorativa, olía a primavera.

–Sasuke-kun – dijo Ino alejándose de la pantalla de un monitor para acercarse hasta ellos. Era la única que no llevaba uniforme, además de Inojin. Contoneó sus caderas de forma natural hasta acercarse a los recién llegados, fijando sus ojos en los de Sasuke –. Tengo tanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

–Yamanaka – saludó éste indiferente.

Ino no se vio turbada por la respuesta de Sasuke, puede que, al igual que Sakura, estuviera acostumbrada a su carencia de emociones. La rubia mujer se dirigió entonces a Sarada, mostrándose entre contenta y disgustada al verla allí.

–¿Cómo has estado, Sarada? Pensé que aun estarías de reposo.

–Estoy mucho mejor – alegó –. Incluso ayer fui de misión con mi equipo.

–Te gusta sobre esforzarte – señaló en desaprobación –. Creo que viene de familia.

–Ya estoy bien, Yamanaka-san – dijo en un intento por restarle importancia al tema de su ya trillado resfriado.

La rubia hizo una mueca disgustada.

–Eres igual a tu padre – bufó cruzándose de brazos y soltando un suspiro de agotamiento –. Algún día dejaras las formalidades y me llamaras Tía Ino ¿está bien?

–No seas tan ruda con Sarada, mamá – le previno Inojin.

La dueña de la tienda agitó su cabellera atada en una cola de caballo y se volvió de nuevo a Sasuke.

–Y bien, Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te quedaras para el festival de esta noche?

–Aparentemente.

–Eso debe de tener muy contenta a Sakura. Espero ver a los tres juntos hoy – consintió en una sonrisa mientras asentía vigorosamente – Me pareció muy extraño verlos a ambos entrar por la puerta de la tienda ¿A qué has venido? No recuerda que seas el tipo de hombre que lleva flores a su esposa.

–Sakura necesita esto – dijo, entregándole la lista de recados.

Ino la leyó rápidamente, moviendo sus ojos celestes entre líneas, entrecerrando los parpados al repasar la última nota del papel. Su ceño se contrajo con rudeza, como si hubiese leído algo que no le agradase para nada. Sarada había estudiado la lista minuciosamente antes de llegar a la tienda, y no existía nada extraño en ella para generar un gesto tan contrariado.

–Tu mujer es toda una derrochadora de semillas ¿lo sabias? – hubo un momento en que su voz sonó dura. Elevó la quijada y se dirigió al mayor de los Uchiha con una mirada muy seria –. Ven, acompáñame al almacén, ahí te conseguiré lo que necesitas.

Sarada creyó que algo perturbaba a Ino, y no era precisamente por el malgasto de Sakura con las semillas. Miró de reojo a su padre esperando encontrar una pista en su rostro, pero nada pudo conseguir de esa faceta inquebrantable.

Con la curiosidad a flor de piel estuvo a un paso de seguir a Sasuke y a Ino, pero esta última se regresó a Inojin con cautela.

–Deberías atender la tienda. Hay muchas personas y dentro de poco lloverá. Lleva a Sarada contigo y dale un delantal, así se divertirán juntos.

Inojin no protestó, pero Sarada estuvo a instantes de hacerlo. Vio como su padre y la rubia se perdía tras una puerta, dejando a los dos niños en la oficina. Sarada bajó los hombros derrotada y se volvió a Inojin que le entregaba un delantal color verde.

–Espero que sea divertido – advirtió Sarada recibiendo la tela y fingiendo alegría.

–Te puedo asegurar que no lo será – dijo el Yamanaka con una sonrisa. Esta vez se parecía más a la de su padre.

Sarada ayudó un rato en la tienda absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía la mente dispersa en lo que sucedía del otro lado de la pared que sostenía la caja registradora. La mirada que intercambió su padre con Ino era algo que no le traía un buen presentimiento. Ellos estaban ocultando algo, de eso no cabía duda.

Poco a poco la clientela fue disminuyendo hasta no quedar nadie. Inojin era bueno con las manos y las cuentas, Sarada no hizo casi nada. No era diestra en el arte de la venta y lo que sabía de flores fue la única ayuda que le pudo proporcionar a su amigo mientras atendían a los compradores. El cielo por su parte seguía conglomerándose en nubes grises pero sin que cayera una sola gota de precipitación, y el frío que se colaba por la entrada aumentaba conforme se iban marchando los compradores.

Sarada estaba recostada en el mostrador admirando las flores más cercanas a ella. Curiosamente eran Tulipanes rojos, cientos de ellos. Pocas personas adquirieron aquel tipo de flor, preferían la clásica rosa acompañada de un paquete de chocolates para encantar a su amada con un detalle común pero hermoso.

Tocó por mero instinto el pétalo rojo del más cercano y lo acarició con la yema de los dedos, estudiando su textura y percibiendo su delicioso aroma.

–Sabes mucho de flores – apuntó Inojin cuando el ultimó cliente salió por la puerta principal.

Sarada se separó del Tulipán como si este le hubiese pinchado un dedo y regresó la vista a Inojin que cerraba la caja registradora con cierta gracia.

–A mamá le encantan – respondió la Uchiha con timidez –. He aprendido mucho sobre sus utilidades curativas.

–¿Y sabes el significado de ellas?

–Si – se encogió de hombros –. Aunque solo de algunas.

–¿Sabes lo que significa ese Tulipán que estabas tocando? – la pregunta no sonó a un retó, pero Sarada sintió vergüenza por que la hubiese pillado jugando con la mercancía.

Volvió la vista otra vez al pétalo, perdiendose en su denso y rutilante color rojo.

–Si – susurró más para sí misma que para responder a la pregunta de su amigo –, significa amor eterno.

Eran muy parecidas a las que Sasuke le había llevado a Sakura, casi idénticas a la que adornaba el centro de la mesa de su casa. Ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía extraño ese gesto por parte de su padre. Él nunca había sido un hombre detallista y obsequiarle a su esposa una flor con un significado tan profundo, era un hecho muy consternante.

Cuando Inojin salió de detrás del mostrador, obligó a Sarada a emerger de su ensimismamiento. El joven rubio caminó por la tienda con pasos seguros y alcanzó un puñado de pequeños Farolillos. Esos caían elegantemente en forma lámparas de un rojo tan intenso como el de los Tulipanes. Los envolvió con suma perfección en un papel de colores vivos – como lo había hecho minutos atrás con la montaña de clientes – y se acercó hasta Sarada extendiéndole el ramo de flores con dulzura.

–Se nos acabaron las Dalia Malva, pero estás tienen el mismo significado. Espero que te gusten.

–¿P-para mí? – preguntó Sarada, pensando que en toda su vida nadie le había regalado personalmente una flor, y mucho menos un chico.

–Es mi forma de _agradecerte_ por ayudarme acá en la tienda.

–Oh – tomó el pequeño obsequio, sosteniéndolo con extrema delicadeza y sin pensarlo un diminuto rubor surcó sus mejillas –. Gracias, Inojin.

La campañilla que guindaba por encima del recibo de la tienda volvió a sonar. Era un nuevo cliente. Inojin se acercó otra vez a la caja y señaló con el pulgar a la puerta tras él.

–Regresa a la trastienda y descansa un rato. Yo me encargo desde aquí.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Me las puedo arreglar solo. Además Uchiha-sama debe de estar esperándote.

–Está bien – asintió sosteniendo los Farolillos contra su pecho. Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su amigo sin poder ocultar de todo el rubor que prevalecia en su rostro –. Gracias por las flores, Inojin. Nos vemos hoy en el Hanami.

–Ahí estaré – dijo sonriendo.

Sarada le devolvió otra sonrisa, aunque esta fue mucho más tímida e insegura. Caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola con sumo cuidado e ingresó de nuevo en la oficina. El cambio de ambiente la sosegó un poco, no se imaginaba que el sencillo obsequio que sostenía en sus manos la alteraría de esa manera.

Dio un vistazo fugaz a la habitación. Dentro no había rastros de que alguien hubiese estado allí recientemente, solo la computadora encendida que minutos atrás Ino estaba utilizando y unos pétalos de flores tirados en el suelo que habían rodado desde la tienda.

–¿Papá? – le llamó en voz baja.

Se adentró un poco más en la sala, sosteniendo las flores sobre su pecho. Volvió a preguntarle al viento esperando que Sasuke apareciera, pero nada pasaba. Sarada formó una mueca disgustada. Estaban atrasados, llegarían tarde para el almuerzo y por si fuera poco les faltaba pasar por la tienda de alquiler antes de que cerraran por el día de hoy. No quería imaginarse la cara de molestia que tendría Sakura si llegaran a la casa sin los trajes para el festival de esa noche.

Miró de reojo la puerta por donde habían desaparecido Ino y Sasuke. No creyó conveniente adentrarse al almacén, Sarada era muy curiosa pero conocía la línea que separa la discreción de la imprudencia.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, se dispuso a matar el tiempo explorando los detalles de la oficina. Su mirada inspeccionó por simple inercia las imágenes dispersas por las paredes. Eran las pinturas que había visto al entrar. Todas estaban hechas con movimientos fluidos, nada deliberados, como si se tratara de un manantial de tinta negra que formaba figuras extraordinarias. No cabía duda de que su creador era nada más y nada menos que Sai, el padre de Inojin. Un formidable e increíble artista.

Caminó por la oficina, mirando fijamente cada recuadro como si se tratara de una exhibición de arte de un museo famoso. Estuvo a punto de seguir con la siguiente imagen pero una captó poderosamente su atención. Estaba cerca de la puerta que daba al almacén, donde Ino y Sasuke habían ido a buscar las cosas de la lista de Sakura. Sobre el lienzo blanquecino se dibujaba una especie de montañas muy rocosas, llenas de nieve y tempestad, donde un guerrero vestido con fina armadura, tenía la mirada fija en el ceniciento cielo en el que un ínfimo rayo de sol se perdía en la lejanía.

Sarada se acercó un poco más al cuadro, enfocando su mirada en los finos detalles de cada trazado. El rostro del guerrero era afligido, melancólico y la pintura no hacía más que reflejar un escenario hermoso pero acompañado de una triste historia de un noble hombre que nunca podría alcanzar los rayos de sol otra vez.

Le tomó unos segundos deducir donde encajaba esa pintura en sus recuerdo. Era su historia favorita, aquella que su madre le contaba por las noches antes de dormir. La pintura trataba de la leyenda del guerrero de las montañas, la historia del héroe de las nieves.

Sarada estuvo a milímetros de tocar el arte frente a ella, pero unos susurros que se acercaban desde la puerta a su lado la hicieron retroceder.

–… no seas tan desconfiado, Sasuke – le refutó la voz de Ino en voz baja, intentando detener la marcha del Uchiha –. Ella no sabe nada sobre el sello, te lo aseguro.

Las voces no se escuchaban definidas, pero Sarada tenía un buen oído y pudo percibir la mayor parte de la conversación.

–Es demasiado inteligente. En todo este tiempo debió enterarse de algo – gruñó Sasuke recortando el paso para regresar hacia su interlocutora.

–¿Estas así por lo que te dijo Masashi-dono la otra noche? ¿Por eso sospechas?

–Eso no te incumbe, Yamanaka.

–¿Por qué has venido a preguntarme a mí? – gruñó a la defensiva –. No recuerdo que seamos íntimos amigos. Naruto te hubiese respondido lo mismo y nos evitaríamos toda esta discusión. Ella comparte más con él que conmigo, y tú muy bien lo sabes.

–Necesitaba otros ojos que me mantuvieran al tanto.

–Podrías utilizar los tuyos propios.

–Sabes muy bien que no puedo quedarme, Yamanaka – dijo Sasuke siseando de manera amenazadora –. Ya me dijiste lo que tenía que saber. No pretendo molestarte otra vez.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que la atmosfera se volvió muy tensa, casi palpable.

–Algún día te quedaras sin mentiras, Sasuke – la voz de Ino se volvió más ruda cuando agregó –: y ese día está por llegar.

El resonar de los tacones fue precedido del ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Sarada disimuló su pequeña intromisión, viendo inocentemente una pintura retirada de la puerta por donde surgió la silueta de Ino acompañada de su padre. Este último lucia más sombrío que de costumbre, y la Yamanaka llevaba el ceño fruncido, tanto que sus cejas formaron una perfecta línea amarilla.

–¡Sarada-chan! – anunció Ino viendo a la niña con el ramo de flores sobre su regazo. Cambió con excesiva dificultad sus rasgos a unos más suaves y le preguntó –: ¿Está todo bien en la tienda?

–Sí, Inojin me dijo que regresara para descansar. Está ateniendo unos cli…

–En ese caso vámonos – le interrumpió Sasuke dando pasos decididos hacia la puerta que daba hacia la tienda, sosteniendo con su mano vendada una bolsa anexa a las demás que habían comprado en el día de hoy.

Sarada dudó un instante. Hizo una tosca reverencia hacia Ino, dándole las gracias en silencio por su ayuda. Se quitó el delantal con rapidez y salió disparada junto a su padre que le llevaba una ventaja descomunal.

Una vez fuera de la floristería, Sarada tuvo que trotar para quedar a un lado de Sasuke. Le observó de reojo, con miedo a cómo podría responder si hiciera una pregunta insinuante sobre lo ocurrido segundos atrás. En su pequeña mente ya se ideaba escenarios sin sentido que no encajaban con lo poco que llegó a escuchar ¿De qué sello estaban hablando? ¿Quién no debía enterarse? ¿Qué ocultaba Ino y Sasuke? ¿El Nanadaime estaba involucrado? ¿Qué tenía que ver Masashi-dono en todo este asunto?

La chispa de la curiosidad se encendió dentro de la pequeña Uchiha. Llevaba mordiéndose la lengua por casi dos minutos enteros, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas la necesidad de preguntar sobre lo sucedido.

–¿Qué falta por hacer? – dijo Sasuke asimilando el silenció que suscitaba entre ambos.

Sarada llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, recordando la lista de quehaceres.

–Solo hace falta ir a la tienda de alquiler.

Sasuke se detuvo en medio de la calle sin previo aviso, haciendo que Sarada se tambaleara un poco cuando frenó unos pasos más al frente.

–Podemos detenernos a comer algo antes de seguir – apuntó el pelinegro sin sonar nada apático al respecto.

–¿Esta bien? – le pareció muy extraño que él tomara la iniciativa de hacer algo distinto a sus planes, no era común en Sasuke ser espontaneo.

Vio como su padre descansaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna. Se quitó ágilmente el abrigó que cargaba consigo y lo colocó alrededor de los hombros de Sarada. Las mejillas de ésta se ruborizaron, y no fue precisamente por el frío a su alrededor.

–¿Te gustan los dangos? – preguntó con los ojos fijos en ella.

–Hay bastantes en la casa – advirtió Sarada encogiéndose de hombros y envolviéndose mejor en el abrigó de su padre –. Mamá hizo muchos.

–Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

No se detuvo a pensarlo mucho y dejó que lo primero que pasara por la mente saliera de su boca.

–Un helado estaría bien.

Sasuke no hizo gesto alguno del cual Sarada pudiera sostenerse para entender su repentino acto de paternidad, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en ello, a fin de cuentas se le antojaba un rico helado de vainilla. Aun no olvidaba la plática que mantuvieron Ino y Sasuke, pero por cuestiones de prioridad, la dejaría pasar para disfrutar de su muy merecido postre. Dieron entonces la vuelta en una esquina y llegaron a una heladería cercana. Desde lejos se veía bastante solitaria, cuestión que agradó a ambos gratamente.

Cuando entraron al local, la campañilla repiqueteo sobre sus cabezas anunciando su llegada y al mismo tiempo advirtiéndoles que aquel no sería un buen sitio para comer un helado.

Desde donde se viera, el lugar hacia un fuerte contraste con el jefe del clan Uchiha. Vivos colores adornaban las paredes, dulces amontonados en las estanterías a un lado de la caja registradora y la música que hacia ambiente era una especie de villancico fuera de temporada mezclado con una canción infantil. A Sarada no le molesto el repentino cambio de aire, pero estaba segura que en cualquier momento Sasuke bañaría ese lugar con su terrorífico mal humor.

–Si quieres nos podemos ir – le dijo Sarada bajito, restándole importancia al helado que tanta ilusión se había hecho en la cabeza.

–Elige el que quieras y quédate con el cambio – Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo un puñado de billetes y se los entregó a Sarada –, te esperare en la mesa del fondo. Date prisa.

–¿No quieres algo para ti?

–Sí, que te apresures – gruñó alejándose hasta el final de la tienda.

Sarada bramó molesta y fue en busca de su helado. Pensó en tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para fastidiar a su padre, pero creyó que no sería conveniente emporar el horrible estado de ánimo que cargaba Sasuke. Primero la discusión con Ino en la tienda y antes de eso la pequeña pelea que sostuvieron en la mañana durante el desayuno. Al recordar aquello, Sarada sintió un deje de culpa. No se había disculpado con él sobre eso, y no veía en un futuro cercano que él cambiase a un humor más sosegado para abordarlo sin miedo a una mirada rencorosa. Así pues, una vez hubo recibido el cambio junto a un modesto helado de vainilla, regresó hasta donde estaba Sasuke esperándole galantemente.

–Ya nos podemos ir – dijo Sarada señalando su helado como si fuera el boleto de salida de la tienda.

–Comenzó a llover – señaló Sasuke con la quijada señalando hacia el ventanal de la tienda. Sarada siguió el camino de los ojos de su padre hasta fijarlos en la tormenta que comenzaba a inundar las calles de Konoha. El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y se puso más cómodo en la silla mientras veía como las gotas de lluvia empañaban el cristal a lo lejos –. Esperaremos a que despeje un poco antes de salir, podrías volver a enfermarte.

–Si vamos al caso, el helado tampoco es una buena idea – señaló Sarada.

–Solo si Sakura se entera – dijo Sasuke de forma conspiradora.

La niña ocultó una sonrisa y tomó asiento a un lado del pelinegro. Comió su helado con parsimonia, de todos modos no iban a salir en un buen rato. Dejó las flores que Inojin le obsequió sobre la mesa y se distrajo con lo mismo que veía su padre.

–Papá – susurró cuando su helado llevaba la mitad del camino hacia el fondo, sin quitar su atención de las lágrimas de agua que repiqueteaban más allá.

–¿Hmp? – dijo éste estirando las piernas bajo la mesa.

–Lo que pasó durante el desayuno…

–Si no quieres hablar de eso está bien. Lo entenderé.

–¡No! – se adelantó a negar para luego ocultar la mirada de nuevo en su helado –. Digo… no… Es solo que quería pedirte disculpas. No debí hablarte de esa manera.

La canción de la tienda cambio a otra igual de animada y divertida, pero las gotas de lluvia reinaban sobre la música a su alrededor. Sarada estuvo a punto de seguir el riel de disculpa que había edificado mientras comía su postre, sin embargo, antes de poder decir otra palabra, la voz de Sasuke se alzó:

–¿Qué haces con esas flores? – preguntó, dándose cuenta por primera vez desde que salieron de la tienda de los Yamanaka.

–Oh… bueno – tartamudeó Sarada controlando el rubor en su rostro –. Inojin me las regaló.

Escuchó como Sasuke se acomodaba mejor en la silla luego de su comentario.

–¿Quién es Inojin? – sonó con un toque de molestia.

–Es el hijo de Yamanaka-san y Sai-san – no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, no era tan valiente.

–¿El niño de la tienda?

–Sí, es mi amigo de la academia. Está en el mismo equipo que ChōChō y Shikadai. Es un gran artista.

–¿Y porque las flores? – ese tono amenazador no le gustó mucho a Sarada.

–Como le ayude en la floristería quiso darme un obsequio – vio las flores sobre la mesa y acaricio un pétalo inconscientemente –. Los Farolillos significan agradecimiento.

Sasuke bufó entre dientes.

–Primero el hijo del Dobe y ahora este mocoso.

–¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Sarada sin escucharle bien.

–Come tu helado – se limitó a responder.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió de repente dando pasó a un nuevo comprador o más bien a otro refugiado de la lluvia. Ninguno en el recinto prestó mayor atención a su llegada, ni siquiera Sasuke y Sarada que continuaban viendo las cristalinas gotas caer por el ventanal, pero no fue hasta que se acercó a la mesa del fondo que ambos Uchiha se fijaron en él.

–¿Uchiha? – preguntó el sujeto bañado en incredulidad.

Sasuke rodó sus penetrantes ojos hasta fijarlos en el hombre. Sarada imitó el gesto de su padre, aunque utilizo movimientos más gentiles y menos amenazadores. Era un joven fornido, alto y de cabello castaño oscuro. No lo había visto nunca en su vida, y por el aspecto que tenía, vistiendo un traje color tierra y abrigado hasta el cuello, era de fácil suposición que no era de la villa. Sus ojos eran rasgados y su piel era tostada, como si hubiese vivido mucho tiempo bajo la inclemencia del sol del trópico. Con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frio y los hombros húmedos por la repentina lluvia, el hombre continuó estudiando a Sasuke, haciendo que éste hirviera de puro malestar.

–¿Quién eres tú? – ordenó el mayor de los Uchiha haciendo acopio de su omnipotencia.

–¿No me reconoces? – dijo el hombre inaudito. Desanudó la gruesa bufanda de su cuello para mostrar mejor su rostro sin tener mayor efecto sobre Sasuke –. Oh vamos. Soy Kankurō, el hermano de Gaara.

Sarada creyó haber escuchado alguna vez ese nombre, le sonaba familiar, en un lugar recóndito de su memoria se hallaba el nombre de Kankurō, aunque su rostro no lo ubicaba en ningún sitio. No obstante los vasos latiendo en el cuello de su padre y la rígida postura que utilizó le dio a entender que él si sabía muy bien quién era ese sujeto.

– Kankurō – repitió Sasuke destilando veneno.

–Tengo una eternidad sin saber de ti – prosiguió sin darle importancia al amenazador tono de voz del Uchiha, como hacia todo el mundo al tratar a Sasuke –. La última vez que nos vimos fue en la boda de Temari y Shikamaru.

–¿Usted es hermano de Kazekage-sama? – se atrevió a interrumpir Sarada, intrigada.

Kankurō sonrió a plenitud.

–Tú debes de ser la hija de Sakura. Tu nombre es Sarada ¿cierto?

–Sí, Kankurō -san.

–Al menos alguien tiene mejor memoria para los nombres que su padre – dijo en un tono burlesco que Sasuke despreció con una mirada gélida.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – gruñó el pelinegro a un lado de Sarada.

–Cuestiones diplomáticas, nada del otro mundo. Estoy pasando unos días de más para poder disfrutar del Hanami. Es una época muy bonita para pasarla en medio del desierto.

–¿Es muy caluroso Suna? – murmuró Sarada.

–Depende de cómo lo veas. A mí no me parece algo tan horroroso pero hay personas que les gusta calificar a Suna con el término " _infierno en tierra_ ".

–Debe de sentirse muy extraño estando acá – señaló las gotas que continuaba cayendo tras el cristal de la heladería –. No ha parado de llover desde hace más de una semana.

–Cambiar de escenario es bueno – viró hacia Sasuke y colocó ambos brazos en jarra – ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo esta Sakura? Tengo tiempo sin saber de ella.

–Está perfectamente – respondió a secas.

–Es bueno escucharlo.

–¿Conoce a mi madre? – regresó Sarada.

–Tengo en alta estima a Sakura. Ella me salvó la vida una vez hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando estaba aprendiendo a ser una medic-nin. Quien diría que se convertiría en la mejor de su clase.

–¿Son viejos amigos?

–Sí, lo somos.

La silla de Sasuke repiqueteo sobre el piso de cerámica cuando éste se colocó de pie. La estela sombría que dibujaba sus movimientos alertó a Sarada de su creciente mal humor. El pelinegro giró la cabeza hacía Kankurō llevándole una ventaja de unos pocos centímetros, obsequiándole la mirada más dura que había forjado a lo largo de ese día. Regresó a Sarada para decirle con palabras lo que había expresado con movimientos firmes e impetuosos.

–Es hora de irnos.

No iría en contra de esa orden por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por un toque de decencia hacia Kankurō que seguía a un lado esperando que la conversación fluyese un rato más mientras la lluvia continuase.

–Lástima que no podamos charlar por más tiempo – dijo con verdadero sentir, dejando a Sarada cierto deje de irrespeto hacía el buen Kankurō –. Mándale saludos a tu madre de mi parte. Oh, y ten – de entre su húmedo y grueso abrigo sacó una marioneta pequeña. Tenía la forma de una divertida babosa de color verde claro –. Pronto es el cumpleaños de Sakura ¿verdad? Por cuestiones de trabajo no estaré aquí para felicitarla. Pensaba llevárselo a Mebuki-san está tarde, pero no creo que tenga la oportunidad ¿Podrías entregárselo tú? Es un obsequio que hice antes de venir a Konoha. Ella sabrá de quien es.

Examinó con ojo crítico pero inexperto el obsequio entre sus manos. Era una pieza bien trabajada, con trazos precisos de un verdadero artista. Los colores sobre la madera eran suaves y los detalles entre cada movimiento demostraba la dedicación que acarreo la pequeña pieza.

–¿Lo hizo usted? – preguntó atónita.

–Efectivamente.

Quería preguntar más sobre la diminuta y curiosa marioneta, pero los ojos de Sasuke le taladraban la nuca insistiendo en un discreto silencio que se apresurara antes de que él tuviera que intervenir.

–Gracias, Kankurō -san – guardó el regalo con cautela en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Sasuke que aun cargaba sobre sus hombros, demostrándole a Kankurō que estaba seguro bajo su cuidado –. Se lo entregare el día de su cumpleaños.

Se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano, alcanzando la entrada de la tienda lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitieron. Sasuke aguardaba afuera, protegiéndose del aluvión con una sombrilla de color negro. La lluvia continuaba y las probabilidades de que cesara disminuían cada vez que un nuevo trueno rugía en la lejanía.

Sasuke la instó en apresurarse aún más y retornaron de nuevo el camino. Andaban a un ritmo constante, al principio fue un poco apresurado pero después fue disminuyendo hasta seguir una misma sincronía. Sarada estuvo tentada en sacar del abrigó la curiosa marioneta, pero no se atrevería a exponerla a que la lluvia maltratase tan encantador obsequio. A Sakura le gustaría, se asemejaba bastante a Katsuyu-san, la fiel babosa que invocaba cuando la situación se tornaba complicada durante sus misiones. Kankurō debía conocer muy bien a su madre para hacerle un regalo tan personal, inclusive la forma en que se refirió a ella fue en un tono nostálgico, casi risueño. Esa debía ser la causa principal del repentino ataque de mal genio de Sasuke.

Caminando a su lado, llevaba el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos hundidos y la mandíbula tensa. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de la terrible aura oscurecida que arrastraba con él. A Sarada le pareció muy tierno ese gesto, tomando en cuenta todos los problemas que han acarreado durante lo poco que llevaban de día, veía divertida que su padre sintiera celos por algo tan absurdo como una marioneta en forma de babosa.

–¿Sucede algo, papá? – preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia.

–No – negó Sasuke con rotundidad.

–¿Estas molesto porque Kankurō-san le lleva un regalo a mamá?

–Que tonterías estás pensando – bramó.

–Simple intuición.

–Intuyes mal.

–Deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad de comparar un obsequio nosotros también – apuntó, pensando en algo tan pintoresco como la marioneta – ¿Qué le has regalado a mamá antes?

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – elevó una ceja en señal inquisitiva.

–Para no repetir el regalo dos veces, de lo contrario sería muy aburrido y predecible.

–No sé – se encogió de hombros –, por ahora no recuerdo ninguno en particular.

–¿En serio?

Sasuke se notaba un poco más relajado y más adepto ante el cambio de conversación.

–¿Qué tienes en mente?

–A mamá le gusta una historia antigua del país de la Tierra, una que me contaba cuando era niña – bajó la mirada hacia los pétalos rojizos de las flores sobre su regazo –. Se trata de la leyenda del guerrero de las nieves.

Sasuke se quedó con los ojos fijos en la nada, dejándose llevar por el sonido del agua al caer.

–Sabes de que historia te estoy hablando ¿verdad? – musitó Sarada tocando la superficie de una de las flores –. Hace unas noches atrás, cuando estaba enferma, mamá me contó sobre su viaje a _Gan'u_ contigo. Fue allí donde supe de dónde provenía ese cuento.

–¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el cumpleaños de Sakura?

Sarada titubeó. Esa historia siempre le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Insistía a Sakura que se la contara cada vez que tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ella siempre le complacía, relatando cada estrofa como si hubiese vivido aquella aventura en carne propia. Usaba una voz dulce, melancólica, de esas que hacen vibrar hasta el alma más dura y fría. Podía haberla escuchado miles de veces, pero Sarada siempre terminaba conmovida por la historia del héroe de las nieves. De cómo el buen hombre dejó a un lado lo que más amaba en el mundo para poder proteger a su querida aldea, todo a causa del odio y la ambición de algunos. Abandonando a su doncella para siempre, sacrificando su propia felicidad por la vida de personas inocentes que necesitaban de él.

Sakura le había contado que, aquella vez en _Gan'u_ , la mujer de la tienda que les había relatado la leyenda le obsequio una piedra dorada, y a Sasuke una piedra plateada, representando así a la doncella y al guerrero de las nieves respectivamente. Era común en esas tierras intercambiarse esos obsequios cuando el amor entre dos personas fuese tan profundo como el de los amantes de aquella trágica historia. Era una muestra sencilla de devoción y entrega absoluta. Lastimosamente, Sakura había perdido la suya poco después de haberla obtenido, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de intercambiarla con Sasuke.

La idea de Sarada era sencilla. Quería que su padre le regalase a Sakura una piedra que simbolizara lo mismo, una forma única y sincera de demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero, siendo francos, dudaba mucho que él se motivara a hacer algo como eso. Como siempre lo había predicho, Sasuke nunca ha sido y nunca será un hombre detallista, y actos de ese calibre superaban cualquier límite que él mismo se hubiese impuesto con respecto a los sentimientos que pudiese expresar.

–Mientras te esperaba en la oficina de la floristería de los Yamanaka vi un cuadro muy bonito que hacía alusión a ese preciso relato – dijo por fin Sarada desechando la idea tan pronto como había aparecido en su mente –. Tenía pensado pedirle a Inojin que hiciera uno para mamá, a ella le encantara.

–¿Por qué tan segura?

–Es su historia favorita, siempre lo ha sido.

Sasuke mantuvo el rostro fijó en el camino, pero sus ojos miraron a Sarada.

–¿Cómo sabes que es su favorita?

Aprisionó con cuidado los Farolillos sobre sí misma y susurró en respuesta:

–Pienso que tal vez la leyenda le recuerda a su propia historia.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir otra palabra al respecto y continuaron el camino a paso lento, mientras el cielo seguía llorando a su alrededor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos, gente bonita :)

Si, lo sé, lo volví a hacer ;w;. Merezco sus regaños, todos y cada uno de ellos. Me siento más que apenada por el abandono tan grande que le tuve a la historia. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me he disculpado. Entenderé si están muy molesto o si no quieren continuar por acá ;w; Apenas tuve la oportunidad de escribir lo hice, tarde pero seguro. Les agradezco mucho la paciencia y los ánimos, ahora más que nunca creo que no merezco unos lectores tan lindos como ustedes. De verdad muchísimas gracias por sus mensajitos de apoyo, este mes ha sido bastante rudo y ustedes lo hicieron mucho más fácil. No tengo palabras para agradecerles tanto :´)

Intente escribir un capitulo largo, de esos que hago en compensación por los días perdidos. Debo decir que nada de lo que han leído estaba planeado, este ha sido un capítulo totalmente inédito antes de pasar al verdadero epicentro de este drama. Lo hice con la intención de resumir ciertos sucesos importantes de la historia que acotare a continuación en unas cuantas notitas:

 **1.** Desde que llegó Sasuke a la aldea, Sarada ha estado muy contenta por él, pero luego de lo sucedido en el capítulo anterior (la humillación con Boruto y Mitsuki y la discusión de Sakura y Mebuki), Sarada ha comenzado a dudar.

 **2.** El Tulipán Rojo que nombra Sarada repetidas veces fue aquel que Sasuke le regaló a Sakura en el **capítulo XI**.

 **3.** La pintura de la tienda de los Yamanaka y las piedras que nombra Sarada es en referencia a la historia de la Doncella y el Guerrero que se narró en el **capítulo VIII.**

Sé que el capítulo no es despampanante y no cubre la terrible ausencia, pero no quería comenzar tan abrupto con el siguiente luego de haber abandonado a Sarada por tanto tiempo, sin embargo el próximo irá encaminándonos al final de esta historia.

Ahora bien, es tiempo de una buena noticia y es que termine semestre el jueves pasado :D así que me verán por aquí más a menudo. Se supone que publicaria el martes pero por problemas tecnicos aqui estamos hoy jueves cumpliendo una vieja promesa de que esta historia no quedara incompleta y que terminara tarde o temprano ;) No me atrevo a decir que la semana que viene hay nuevo capítulo, pero este lo escribí mágicamente en seis días, quien sabe, los milagros pueden pasar jeje.

Me despido dándoles gracias de nuevo por todo su infinito apoyo (Disculpen ora vez por la tardanza ;w;). Como siempre, cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	23. Nuestro primer Hanami

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XXIII  
**

 **Sarada Uchiha  
**

De la misma forma en que la lluvia insistía en caer, Sarada le replicaba a Sasuke que debían regresar a su última parada, la tienda de alquiler. Aunque el postre estuvo delicioso, Sarada se arrepentía de haber perdido tiempo crucial en la heladería en vez de completar la lista de recados de su madre. Llegar a la casa sin las semillas y el abono para el jardín hubiese sido mucho mejor que haber pasado por alto los trajes para el festival de la noche. Cuando Sakura se enterase de que olvidaron ese último e importantísimo recado se pondría furiosa.

–Es enserio, papá. Debemos regresar – volvió a decir Sarada por tercera vez cuando faltaban unas pocas manzanas para llegar a la casa.

–La lluvia no parara en un buen rato. Es más seguro que estés en casa – consintió Sasuke elevando la voz por sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

Sarada bufó. De lo que estaba segura era que prefería estar mojándose en medio de la calle, esperando que un nuevo resfriado le golpeara los pulmones, en vez de enfrentarse a su madre sin las imprescindibles yukatas.

–La tienda no queda muy lejos – insistió por lo bajo –. Podemos dar la vuelta en aquella esquina y llegaríamos en menos de cinco minutos.

–No. Seguiremos hasta llegar a casa.

–Pero…

–He dicho que no, Sarada – contestó Sasuke, esta vez con un tono de ultimátum.

Vio de reojo a su padre y se acomodó el gran abrigo sobre los hombros, controlando su propia lengua que se preparaba para elevar la voz e insultarlo. No sabía si Sasuke ignoraba los arrebatos de cólera de Sakura o gozaba de la valentía suficiente para enfrentarla. De alguna u otra forma Sarada había hecho su parte, aunque estaba segura que el inevitable sermón se avecinaba a cada paso y ella no tendría más remedio que soportarlo.

Llegaron al tapete de la entrada y la lluvia perpetuaba a su alrededor. Sasuke cerró la sombrilla negra una vez estuvieron bajo la seguridad del techo del porche mientras Sarada sacaba el juego de llaves de su falda. Abrió la puerta y se quitó las sandalias humedecidas.

–¡Regresamos! – anunció, aunque hubiese preferido quedarse callada y escabullirse hasta su habitación. Un acto cobarde pero inteligente.

La sala frente a ellos estaba vacía y el corredor bastante oscuro. En el aire revoloteaba un aroma terrible, como si algo se hubiese pasado de cocción hasta quedar rostizado por las brasas. Si ese era el almuerzo no quería saber cómo resultaría la cena.

Sasuke también percibió el fuerte olor, arrugando la nariz en respuesta.

–¿Sakura? – preguntó el pelinegro al no escuchar el recibimiento de su mujer.

–E-estoy aquí – la voz sonó quebradiza y débil, proveniente de la cocina.

Sarada abrió los parpados de golpe. Las flores que Inojin le había obsequiado cayeron al piso, desprendiéndose algunos pétalos de los hermosos Farolillos. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente en una serie de sucesos terroríficos, haciéndola palidecer como el papel. El tono de voz que uso Sakura no le transfirió un buen presentimiento. Algo andaba mal.

Sin detenerse a pensar, salió corriendo hasta el origen de la voz con el corazón latiéndole a toda máquina. Estuvo a punto de deslizarse en la entrada de la cocina, pero milagrosamente controlo sus piernas para quedar firme sobre el suelo de madera.

–¡Mamá! – dijo, en un tono demasiado elevado y lleno de preocupación.

Sakura estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa, mirando un embace de metal que contenía la causa de aquel mal olor. Lo que estaba dentro del recipiente tenía un aspecto terrible, casi carbonoso, que si llegara a tocarlo se desvanecería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sarada poco le importó el pedazo de lo que parecía ser una lasaña rostizada, sino más bien el estado de su madre. Lucia igual que en la mañana, con un poco más de color en las mejillas a causa del calor de la cocina. Su mano derecha estiraba la manga de la blusa del brazo contrario como si quisiera ocultar algo mientras que su rostro reflejaba un aire de completa desilusión. Según su inspección general en conjunto con los conocimientos básicos que había aprendido sobre medicina, Sakura se encontraba estable ante los ojos de Sarada. Consciente y sana, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

La pelirrosa continuó con la mirada perdida en el contenido del recipiente, levantándose de un salto cuando Sasuke entró tras Sarada con la calma digna de un feudal.

–Cariño – dijo encogiéndose hombros y jugando con el borde del delantal que llevaba puesto, sin saber en dónde depositar su atención, si en los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke o en el intento de lasaña que yacía sobre la mesa –. Quería hacer un rico almuerzo para ustedes, pero me entretuve con el postre para esta noche… y… se me olvido – sacó la lengua de manera infantil y murmuró algo que sonó a un " _Ups_ ".

El corazón de Sarada aun revoloteaba en su pecho al borde del colapso. Calmó disimuladamente su pequeño ataque de pánico, esperando que Sasuke dijera algo al respecto, pues ella no estaba en condiciones de articular palabra alguna.

–Está bien – fueron sus palabras, secas y concretas como él. Dejó todas las bolsas que habían comprado esa mañana sobre una silla y se acercó con cautela hacia la mesa para inspeccionar el desastre. Sakura estiró aún más la manga de su blusa y se alejó de Sasuke con disimulo.

–Ves, está terrible – apuntó la pelirrosa decepcionada.

–Aún podemos comer algo – concluyó el pelinegro luego de un reconocimiento rápido.

–Oh, no, claro que no. No lo permitiré – exclamó, insultada.

–No es la primera vez que me preparas un almuerzo carbonizado – rememoró con un toque de diversión.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se ruborizó ligeramente.

–Fue solo una vez y fuiste tú quien quiso comerse ese pez.

–Pediremos algo a domicilio – sentenció Sasuke. Se volvió hacia las compras y las señaló con la mirada –. Ahí está todo lo que necesitabas.

–Oh, cierto – se acercó hasta la mesa y comenzó a hurgar con cierto aire de emoción, dejando en el pasado su descuido en la cocina al ver la poca importancia que Sasuke le había ofrecido.

Mientras lo hacía el corazón de Sarada retornó a su ritmo fisiológico. Todavía estaba un poco atolondrada por la cantidad de imágenes que apuñalearon su mente sin piedad alguna. Debía bajar ese creciente nerviosismo hacía el estado de Sakura, de lo contrario levantaría demasiadas sospechas y prefería mantener su suposiciones bajo perfil.

La pelirrosa siguió su búsqueda entre las bolsas de compras, hasta que arqueó una ceja y removió todo de nuevo. Lo hizo al menos dos veces más. Sarada tragó en seco. Ya sabía que faltaba algo.

–¿Y los kimonos? – preguntó Sakura.

–No pasamos por la tienda de alquiler – dijo Sasuke con tanta serenidad que Sarada sintió cierto toque de envidia.

–Eso era lo más importante – expresó la pelirrosa chocando ambas manos sobre la superficie de sus muslos. Miró el reloj de la pared y negó con la cabeza –. Ya es muy tarde para regresar. Sabía que debía escribírselos en la lista de recados.

–En realidad no se nos olvidó. Solo que la lluvia nos tomó por sorpresa – señaló Sarada muchísimo más calmada por la situación anterior, pero preocupada por lo que estaba segundos de avecinarse.

–¿Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

–Estaré en el jardín si me necesitan – anunció Sasuke como si la preocupación de Sakura por el vestuario valiera tanto o menos que la lasaña quemada. Y salió de la cocina.

Sarada abrió los labios indignada por la repentina cobardía de su padre y se volvió a Sakura que la observaba con una mirada desaprobatoria.

–Pensé que sabías lo importante que eran, Sarada.

–Le insistí muchas veces, pero él no me hizo caso – replicó a la defensiva señalando a un Sasuke fantasma en el arco de la cocina.

Sakura miró con sus brillantes jades a la ventana que daba al jardín, negando con la cabeza en señal de decepción.

–No puedo lavar nuestras viejas yukatas con este clima.

Sarada frunció el ceño. Esto era lo que temía antes de llegar tan siquiera a pisar el tapete de bienvenidos de la casa.

–Esto no es mi culpa – le advirtió.

–No estoy buscando culpables – expuso la pelirrosa.

–Lo siento, mamá – mantuvo el entrecejo contraído y la mandíbula tensa –, pero a veces papá es un poco sordo ¿lo sabias?

–Entiendo, entiendo – concordó casi ironizando la palabra al mismo tiempo que le devolvía una mirada defraudada –. Tendrás que usar un vestido que tengas guardado. No hay más opciones.

El tono de voz que uso junto a aquel rostro desencantado hizo que la molestia invadiera lentamente a la pequeña Uchiha.

–¿Por qué me miras así? – le retó con más dureza de la que pretendía.

–Tenía bastantes ilusiones con las yukatas, Sarada – respondió Sakura –. Eso es todo.

–No pude hacer nada al respecto, mamá. Hicimos casi todos tus recados, pero lamentablemente el genio de papá no es algo que sea de ayuda.

–La culpa no es de tu padre – le corrigió tan rápido que Sarada sintió una punzada de traición, como si prefiriera defenderlo más a él que a su propia hija.

–Dices que no buscas culpables, pero me miras como si hubiese cometido un crimen atroz. Son unos simples vestidos ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?

–Ya te lo dije, sencillamente estaba ilusionada con ellos, nada más – acotó Sakura fingiendo indiferencia.

–Ya será para otra ocasión, mamá.

–Tal vez – volvió a bajar un poco la manga de la blusa sin retirar la atención de su hija –. Aunque, pudiste ser más insistente con Sasuke.

–¿Cómo?

–A vece necesitas darle cierto incentivo para que haga las cosas.

Sarada chasqueó la lengua sonoramente.

–Conque es así como haces que papá haga o diga lo que quieres. Forzándolo en base a insistencias. Al parecer no te ha funcionado de mucho porque, si bien sigues pidiéndole que se quede con nosotras, papá siempre consigue la forma de largarse a su estúpido viaje.

Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos cuando formuló la última frase. En todo el día se había comportado como el peor ejemplo de hija que pudiese existir, y ahora sus emociones desbocadas cerraban con broche de oro el final de una espantosa mañana.

Miró a la pelirrosa queriendo retroceder el tiempo para evitar decir aquello y no ver su rostro en ese momento. No le hubiese importado recibir otra porción de sus retahílas maternales en vez de ver como la luz en los ojos de Sakura se iba perdiendo poco a poco hasta no quedar más que penumbra y abatimiento en ellos.

–Lo siento. No quise… – comenzó a decir, pero Sakura sonrió de la forma en que siempre lo hacía.

–Está bien, Sarada – llegó hasta la silla donde descansaban las bolsas y comenzó a desempacar –. Ayúdame a recoger todo esto.

Sarada aguardó un instante antes de asentir hacia Sakura; obediente y silenciosa.

Despejaron juntas la mesa y la silla de la cocina, llevando cada cosa en su respectivo lugar. Simultáneamente, Sakura colocó la tetera sobre la estufa para calentar té luego de haber llamado a la pizzería más cercana para emendar la falta de almuerzo. Entre tanto, Sarada se mantenía con un aire culposo. No quería estar así con su madre, no después de que su corazón estuvo a segundos de estallar de preocupación para con ella. Gracia al cielo Sakura siempre había sido de las personas que tomaban literalmente la frase de " _Perdonar es olvidar_ ", porque luego de cinco minutos de silencio y de que la tetera comenzara a repiquetear sobre la hornilla, se dirigió a su hija:

–Fui a la sala y habían unos Farolillos muy hermosos tirados en el suelo.

Había entrado a la cocina de repente, buscando en los estantes un jarrón viejo para colocar las flores. Se expresaba con cierta naturalidad, pero Sarada aun podía percibir el peso que su comentario había dejado en la atmosfera. Sakura continuó hurgando entre los anaqueles.

–¿Los compraste a que Ino?

–Oh – susurró Sarada acomodándose los lentes para esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas –. Los había olvidado.

–¿Y bien? – quiso saber Sakura al notar que no respondió a su pregunta.

–Fue un obsequio – tomó la última bolsa donde estaba el curioso sartén que habían obtenido en la tienda de cocina –, de parte de Inojin – agregó antes de que siguiera haciendo preguntas al respecto, pero con un tono que le restara importancia.

–¿Inojin? – se escuchó bastante sorprendida y como toda buena madre curiosa, quiso indagar en el asunto sin importar el tono de indiferencia que Sarada había utilizado – ¿Por qué Inojin te las regaló? ¿Quería _agradecerte_ por algo?

A Sarada no le simpatizaba que su madre indagara mucho en asuntos personales como aquel, pero considerando su reciente metida de pata y su previo desayuno catastrófico, le daría el privilegio de entrometerse hasta donde el pudor se lo permitiese.

–Nada importante, solo le ayude con los clientes en la tienda – volvió a hablar con desgana, pero sin sonar tajante.

La pelirrosa apagó la llama de la hornilla una vez la tetera dejó de rechinar en la cocina, dejando escapar un suspiro abatido. Nada detendría a la indiscreción de Sakura sobre chicos y flores.

–Cuando Boruto se entere se molestara.

Sarada se volteó con demasiadas energías.

–¿Por qué Boruto se molestara? – le gruñó a la defensiva.

–Los celos son algo que un hombre difícilmente puede ocultar.

–E-estas diciendo puras tonterías – el tartamudeo no la dejó en una buena posición. Se giró hacia la estantería para guardar el sartén con el entrecejo fruncido, conservando el rubor en su rostro. Hasta allí llegaba el límite de su pudor –. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

–Solo quiero que sepas que aquí estaré para cualquier ocasión en que quieras… ya sabes – bajó la voz con miedo a que Sasuke las escuchara desde el jardín y se volvió hacia su hija con una mano cubriendo sus labios –, discutir sobre chicos – y le guiño un ojo, cómplice.

–Esta no es la ocasión – sentenció de forma cortante.

–Me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado Sasuke – sonó bastante lastimera, como si se hubiese perdido una ocasión merecedora de un divertido recuerdo. De repente abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó a Sarada –. Oh, no llegue a preguntarte como te fue con tu padre durante las compras.

Sarada se encogió de hombros.

–Normal… creo.

–Pensé que les había ido bien – expuso con un deje de desilusión.

–Si te soy sincera – se cruzó de brazo y comenzó a jugar con los pies descalzos en busca de una distracción –, nos fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

–¿De verdad? – Sakura colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho y aprisionó con fuerza el collar que guindaba ocultó tras la blusa.

–Papá es más expresivo de lo que pensé.

–Eso es una novedad.

–Vaya que sí – murmuró Sarada –. Terminamos comiendo helado.

–¿Helado? – repitió, incrédula, luego entrecerró los ojos como si quisiera saber más detalles – ¿En dónde?

–En una heladería cercana a la floristería de los Yamanaka.

Sakura parpadeo sin poder creérselo del todo.

–Él detesta ese lugar.

–¿En serio? – dijo Sarada imitando la cara de sorpresa de su madre.

–Claro, pero tiene sentido.

–¿Sentido? – ahora era el turno de Sarada de indagar.

Sakura se acercó a ella con el jarrón en una mano, deseosa de contar la historia.

–Hace muchos años atrás tuvimos un incidente en ese lugar, cuando tú eras tan solo una pequeña de tres años. No fue un buen recuerdo para tu padre y dijo que jamás regresaría de nuevo a la heladería. Casi lo jura por su honor.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro, estuve allí contigo – asintió con vehemencia

–Entonces ¿Por qué no dijo nada al respecto cuando entramos a la heladería?

Sakura sonrió tiernamente y agregó:

–Porque esa es la forma de tu padre de pedirte disculpas.

Sarada advirtió cómo la pelirrosa volvía a sostener el jarrón antes de salir de la cocina en busca del ramo de Farolillos olvidado en la sala, dejándola en medio de la cocina a solas con sus pensamientos.

…

Era media tarde cuando la lluvia cesó. La casa de los Uchiha estaba realmente tranquila. Sarada había subido a su recamara luego de almorzar la milagrosa pizza que les salvó de comer lasaña rostizada, desde entonces había perdido comunicación con sus padres por el resto de la tarde. Seguramente Sakura estaría haciendo lo mismo que ella; tomando un largo y relajante baño que consistía en un ritual de esencias y jabones perfumados que las prepararían para la gran noche. El caso de su padre era un completo misterio. Sarada desconocía los pasatiempos de Sasuke, si le gustaba leer, ver la tele, jugar el _mahjong_ o si tenía un protocolo de baño como ella y Sakura. Lo único que sabía era que le gustaba pasar la tarde viendo el jardín, tomando té caliente y comiendo dangos por montón. Un dato bastante curioso y contradictorio ya que Sasuke detestaba a muerte cualquier plato que tuviese azúcar pero continuaba tragando esas bolitas como si fuese un manjar de los dioses.

Sarada miró el reloj de pulsera que se había quitado antes de entrar a la tina. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Llevaba hundida en la tina alrededor de casi una hora. Hubiese preferido durar toda la tarde allí, pero ya era tiempo de salir de la serenidad del agua hacía el mundo real.

Tanteó por las paredes en busca de la bata de baño color crema, se secó y se envolvió en ella. Buscó una toalla limpia y se enrolló el cabello humedecido, saliendo del baño justamente cuando el teléfono de su habitación resonó con fuerza.

Llegó hasta él sin apresurarse, levantó el auricular y preguntó:

–¿Diga?

–¿La rompecorazones al habla? – comentó la voz desde el otro lado de la línea.

–¿ChōChō? – la pregunta fue en realidad retórica, ya que Sarada conocía muy bien quien era la dueña de aquel tono chirriante.

–Un pajarito me contó sobre tu nuevo pretendiente – susurró la Akimichi sorbiendo el contenido de alguna bebida que probablemente estaba siéndole compañía a un refrigerio post-almuerzo –. Pensé que Inojin le gustaba Himawari – prosiguió luego de tragar el líquido que había tomado –, hasta que a mis oídos ha llegado la noticia de que te entregó un ramo de flores luego de que le ayudaras en la tienda. Solo tengo una palabra para ti, mi pequeña heroína. B-r-a-v-o.

–¡Chōchō! – repitió avergonzada y al mismo tiempo impresionada por la cualidad de la Akimichi en mantenerse al tanto de todos los sucesos que ocurrían en la aldea, incluso los más triviales e insignificantes.

–Primero un Uzumaki y ahora un Yamanaka. Boruto se molestara cuando se entere – contuvo una risilla entre dientes.

–No te inventes cosas que no son ciertas – le previno.

–Oh, vamos. Estas arrasando con todos los prospecto de la aldea. Ahora te admiro como nunca.

La mano de Sarada que sostenía el mango del teléfono tembló. Estaba irritada además de incomoda.

–Estoy a un paso de colgarte – advirtió, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula.

–Es broma, es broma – le tranquilizo su amiga, confirmando la hipótesis de Sarada sobre el aperitivo que le hacía compañía a la bebida luego de masticar algo ruidosamente desde el otro lado de la línea –. Solo quería saludar y saber cómo sigues.

–Ya estoy mejor – se quitó el paño que rodeaba el cabello humedecido y comenzó a secarlo con su mano libre –. Ayer fui a una misión con todo el equipo.

–Ah, cierto ¿La de atrapar el oso?

Sarada arqueó una ceja.

–¿Cómo es que te enteras de cada detalle?

–Tengo mis contactos – sorbió de nuevo la bebida que estaba consumiendo – ¿Iras al festival hoy en la noche?

–Seguro ¿Y tú?

–También. Estoy dudando en que usar. Necesito de tus sabios conocimientos de cupido.

–No sé, ChōChō – dijo Sarada permitiéndose rodar los ojos exageradamente al estar en la privacidad de su habitación –. Cualquier cosa te quedara bien.

–Cuando las personas te llamen para pedirte un consejo la peor respuesta que puedes darles es un " _No_ _sé_ " – refunfuñó cabreada. Sarada podía imaginarse la cara que estaba colocando su amiga en ese instante sin interrumpir su sagrado aperitivo. Contuvo las ganas de reírse por ello. ChōChō del otro lado de la línea hizo un movimiento que denotaba un desplazamiento forzado hacia alguna parte de su recamara –. Tengo dos opciones – dijo mientras continuaba moviéndose –. El amarillo que utilice en año nuevo o el rojo que me compre para mi cumpleaños. He estado en una disputa mental durante al menos dos horas y aún sigo sin decidirme. Ayúdame rompecorazones-sama.

Como la gran mayoría de las veces en que hablaba con la Akimichi, Sarada omitió en su mente ese último comentario.

–No es necesario que vayas tan elegante, cualquiera de los dos te quedara bien.

–No me digas algo que ya se. Necesito tu fuente de poder, tu sabiduría – masticó lo que sonaba a una posible fritura y mientras lo hacía continuó monologando – Mira, esto es lo que pienso. El amarillo es más recatado y refinado, el rojo por otro lado es más…– bajó la voz como si temiera que alguien la escuchara, utilizando un tono pícaro y seductor – ya sabes… más sexy.

Sarada dejó de secar su cabello y dobló la toalla sin poder contener una risa.

–En ese caso usa el amarillo – la frase no sonó muy convincente, tal vez fue por eso que el refunfuño de ChōChō no se hizo esperar.

–¿No quieres que las miradas se posen sobre mí?

–Seguro, ChōChō – ironizó Sarada colocando la toalla húmeda en su respectivo lugar en el baño.

–No importa, de alguna u otra forma llamo poderosamente la atención – concretó la Akimichi interpretando el sarcasmo de su amiga como un reto – ¿De qué color iras vestida?

Sarada se detuvo en secó en su caminata por la habitación. Dio media vuelta hacia el armario e inclinó la cabeza dubitativa.

–Ni idea, tengo que revisar entre mis cosas a ver si encuentro un vestido. Papá no quiso ir a buscar las yukatas en la tienda de alquiler – esa última frase la pronunció con cierto aire de malestar.

–¡Un momento! – vociferó ChōChō de la forma más dramática de la que fue capaz. Hizo un aclaramiento rápido de su garganta y añadió la pregunta que Sarada esperaba escuchar – ¿Sasuke-sama aun esta en tu casa?

–Sí, aun no se ha ido.

Antes de lo sucedido en los últimos días, Sarada estaría brincando de alegría por tan maravillosa noticia. Pero ahora no estaba segura que emoción debería expresar, sin embargo su amiga sí que lo sabía.

–¡Debes de estar muy feliz! – exclamó ChōChō sin tomarse la molestia de descifrar el tono apagado de la voz de Sarada.

–En parte.

Abrió el armario de su habitación y comenzó a rebuscar entre su ropa un vestido para la noche, con la falsa esperanza de que ChōChō desistiera seguir tocando el tema.

–¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó la Akimichi deteniendo su aperitivo para concentrase en la conversación.

–Hemos… discutido hoy en el desayuno – dijo a secas.

–¿Ves? Te lo dije – aulló –. Las comidas en familia no traen nada bueno, siempre alguien se descontrola y comienza una pelea.

Sarada dejó de buscar el dichoso vestido, reduciendo sus movimientos hasta dejar caer el brazo a un lado de su cuerpo.

–En realidad fue mi culpa – ya lo había admitido, pero decirlo en voz alta siempre era un doloroso golpe en el orgullo.

ChōChō tragó ruidosamente.

–¿Por qué te peleaste con Sasuke-sama?

–No lo sé.

Hubo una corta pausa.

–¿Estas molesta con él otra vez? Es eso ¿verdad?

Un breve silencio incomodo se interpuso entre ambas. Uno muy extraño, a decir verdad. ChōChō nunca dejaba hablar para evitar ese tipo de silencios, todo lo contrario, creaba platicas incomodas pero sin hacer sentir humillado a su interlocutor. Esa era una cualidad muy particular de su amiga, pero ahora solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y se sentía la tensión creciente entre las dos.

Sarada abrió los labios para decir algo, pero se arrepintió. No obstante, ChōChō se aclaró la garganta y antes de comenzar un nuevo ciclo de sorbidos y mordiscos, tomó una posición seria, de la cual Sarada desconocía en absoluto.

–Mira, Sarada – articuló su amiga, calmada, pero con cierto aire de dureza –. Sé que esto al principio no sonara a una ayuda y tal vez a la final no lo sea, pero… he escuchado muchas historias de Sasuke-sama antes de la cuarta guerra y no son muy honorables que digamos. Papá hablo de eso durante la cena de ayer. Mamá intentó callarlo para que yo no escuchara, pero ya había soltado la lengua.

Los ojos azabaches de la Uchiha estaban perdidos en la serie de atuendos que guindaban inertes en el armario, sin saber a ciencia cierta que debería decir.

–Se alguna de ellas – musitó por lo bajo.

–Y deben de haber otras peores.

Sarada frunció el ceño y formó un puño con su mano libre.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar?

–Mi punto es que, a pesar del pasado que tiene Sasuke-sama, sigue siendo tu papá. Es un buen sujeto – tomó aire profundamente y prosiguió –. Todos sabemos que no ha sido el padre ejemplar, pero él te quiere mucho, Sarada. La forma en que te mira es como si lo hiciera hacia la cosa más preciada que tiene en su vida. Creo que tienes que ser un poco más flexible con él, esperar a que te dé explicaciones en vez de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

El puño a un lado de su cuerpo tembló.

–¿Cómo sabes que dudo de mi padre? – el ceño estaba fruncido y la mirada perdida entre las telas frente a ella.

–Te conozco demasiado bien, Sarada. Sé que crees que Sasuke-sama te oculta cosas, que nunca ha sido sincero contigo ni con tu mamá.

–La última vez que hablamos tú me dijiste que dudabas de tu propio padre. No tienes derecho a reprocharme lo contrario.

–Tengo mis razones bien fundamentadas. Tú necesitas tenerlas también.

–¿Quieres qué busque la manera de desconfiar de él?

–Te pido que busques la manera para que vuelvas a confiar en él – volvió a tomar aire, como si así pudiese calmar la tensión en el ambiente –. Eres inteligente, Sarada. No sé por qué quieres complicar las cosas.

Un chasquido salió de la boca de Sarada repleto de pura frustración. Conocía a ChōChō desde que eran tan solo unas niñas, y eran pocas las veces en que hacía girar la conversación hacia un problema que no fuese algo de su propia vida. Eso era una de las cosas que más le agradaba de su amiga. Al ser la Akimichi el centro de atención de sus charlas, eran muy reducidas las situaciones en que se enfrascaran en un problema que incluyera la vida de Sarada. Y así lo prefería. Era una forma de mantener sus sentimientos enjaulados en una parte de su ser, sin que nadie se tomara la molestia de abrir la cerradura que lo mantenían confinados. Sin embargo, ChōChō poseía esa extraña y poco frecuente destreza de forcejar el cerrojo que con tanto recelo Sarada mantenía escondido.

–Está bien, ChōChō – murmuró para salir del paso y evitar seguir en ese tema que tanto le incomodaba, pero la Akimichi no era ninguna tonta.

–No te creo ese " _Está_ _bien_ ". Me gustaría que te tomaras en serio lo que te estoy diciendo.

–Siempre has estado del lado de mi padre – rememoró Sarada cruzando los brazos a medias para mantener el auricular del teléfono en su lugar –. Podrías colocarte en mis zapatos de vez en cuando.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con escoger bandos. Es cuestión de que dejes de preocuparte tanto por cosas que no sabes si son o no verdad.

Quería replicar ante aquello para simplemente llevarle la contraria, pero se contuvo pues una voz en su cabeza le susurraba que a fin de cuentas tenía razón. Ya bastante desastre habían hecho sus pensamientos ese día como para continuar llevándole la corriente a un camino de ideas disparatadas que intentaban enjuiciar a Sasuke sin motivo alguno. Debía detenerse ahora, incluso ChōChō lo había percibido, y para que ella detectara ese tipo de cosas que Sarada ocultaba muy bien, debía de estar siendo más evidente de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Relajó los hombros una vez reparó de la resistencia que suscitaba sobre ellos.

–¿A qué viene todo esta repentina lectura? – preguntó suave, sin ánimos de sonar cortante o amenazadora.

–Todos tenemos nuestras cualidades – concretó ChōChō regresando a su olvidada comida –. Tu eres una casanova empedernida y yo una sabia consejera. Hay que saber utilizar nuestros dones y por lo visto estamos haciéndolo de maravilla.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. La ChōChō seria y sensata había desaparecido dándole paso a su común egocentrismo, donde ambas se sentían muchísimo más cómodas.

–Lo tomare en cuenta – se burló Sarada con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

–Esa es mi chica.

La puerta de la habitación de la Uchiha sonó dos veces. Sarada torció la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido.

–Alguien toca la puerta, seguro es mamá para escoger el vestido – interpretó la pelinegra.

–Oh, igual debo de alistarme.

Antes de despedirse de la Akimichi, creyó conveniente decir:

–Gracias, ChōChō… por todo.

–No es nada, pequeña saltamontes… Oh, antes que se me olvide. Quería hacerte una pregunta, es solo por simple curiosidad – hablaba con una mezcla entre inocencia e intriga – ¿De casualidad tu papá irá al festival hoy en la noche?

–Sí, iremos todos.

Un súbito sobresalto atravesó el auricular de Sarada.

–Perfecto – sentenció la Akimichi.

–¿Por qué esa repentina emoción?

–Oh, porque ya decidí que me pondré hoy.

–¿Enserio? – tenía una corazonada, pero igual debía preguntar – ¿Cuál yukata usaras?

ChōChō ahogó una risilla juguetona.

–La roja por supuesto – dijo unas palabras más de despedida y la comunicación se cortó.

Desde la soledad de su habitación, Sarada sonrió entretenida. Dejó el teléfono inalámbrico sobre su base y caminó hasta la puerta, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa al ver a Sasuke de pie frente a ella y no a su madre.

–Papá – dijo, abriendo los parpados más de la cuenta. Miró de reojo el teléfono a su espalda preguntándose si Sasuke llegó a escuchar algo de su conversación con ChōChō – ¿Sucede algo? – añadió de manera casual pero tiritando por dentro.

A simple vista, Sasuke parecía ajeno a lo que había discutido con su mejor amiga, en cambio se notaba distraído y… ¿nervioso? No, imposible. Esa jamás sería una palabra que calificaría al gran Sasuke Uchiha. Sarada adjudicaba su mala interpretación de las expresiones de su padre a la falta de anteojos, pues no veía posible que algo como la ansiedad se instalara en el rostro del Uchiha, indistintamente de la situación en la que estuviera involucrado.

–Debo salir – explicó Sasuke con monotonía –. Las veré esta noche en el festival. Dile a Sakura que me espere en el banco del parque – tragó grueso al decir aquello –. Ella sabe dónde es.

Sarada vio como su padre daba media vuelta y se encaminaba escaleras abajo. Salió entonces de la habitación deteniéndolo a mitad de su recorrido.

–¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber.

–Tengo unas cosas que resolver – respondió, retomando el camino hacia abajo –. Nos vemos más tarde.

Y sin más, desapareció en el recodo de las escaleras. Segundos después el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo único que quedo como eco en el pasillo del piso superior, asegurando la salida de Sasuke de la casa.

Sarada se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza sin terminar de comprender porque su padre se había ido con tanta urgencia. Se encogió de hombros, tomando el consejo de ChōChō de no comenzar otro ciclo infinito de dudas para con él.

Giró sobre los talones y caminó en sentido contrario al que Sasuke había tomado, llegando hasta la puerta de la habitación principal. Tocó la madera tres veces hasta escuchar la voz ausente de Sakura desde el otro lado permitiéndole el paso. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su madre vestida con una bata de baño larga, ceñida a la cintura, mirando fijamente algo sobre la cama matrimonial.

–Mamá. Papá dijo que… – comenzó a anunciar Sarada, pero ella misma se interrumpió al ver que Sakura no prestaba ni la mitad de atención a lo que estaba diciendo – ¿Sucede algo?

–Mira – dijo Sakura dándole paso para que viera lo que admiraba y Sarada caminó hasta donde le decía.

Sobre el cubrecama blanquecino como la nieve, reposaban dos cajas finamente adornadas. Tenían decoraciones en relieve sobre la superficie en forma de elegantes copos de nieves, dispersos de manera que simularan a la perfección una nevada de invierno. Ambas eran del mismo tamaño, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas, por lo que su contenido era un misterio para Sarada.

–¿Qué es? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura.

–Es un regalo de Sasuke – señaló con su delgado dedo la caja de la derecha –. Este es tuyo.

Al oír la palabra regalo, la pequeña niña que aún vivía en sus adentros despertó de pura emoción contenida. Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que Sasuke le había obsequiado algo.

Abrió la caja con extremo cuidado, retirando la cubierta y dejándola a un lado. Dentro había una serie de papeles de seda de un azul pálido muy elegante. Los removió con delicadeza, temiendo que alguno se rompiera si usaba mucha fuerza. Después de despejar un poco y con la intriga carcomiéndole los huesos, llegó hasta el contenido del paquete.

Una yukata finamente doblada yacía en el fondo de la caja. La tela era de un color verde muy claro, con varias flores de distintas formas adornando lugares cruciales del traje, dándole un toque refinado y simplemente hermoso.

Los ojos de Sarada brillaron de puro asombro. Al principio tuvo miedo de tan siquiera tocarlo, pero luego de ver la aprobación de Sakura instándolo a que lo sacara, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo retiro del paquete extendiéndolo a nivel de sus hombros para verlo en plenitud.

–Es… precioso – susurró lo único que su mente le permitió articular en ese momento de estupefacción.

–Está hecho a medida – indicó Sakura, detallando la yukata de la misma manera que Sarada lo hacía.

Sintió la textura de la tela, estudio las delicadas costuras, el exquisito diseño del vestuario, las largas y preciosas mangas que caían con elegancia a ambos lados como ramas de un árbol de primavera. Aquel era una yukata demasiado elegante, de esas que aparecían en revistas y catálogos que Sarada solo podía apreciar tras la vidriera de una boutique.

–¿Dónde lo compró? No hay tiendas por acá cerca que hagan este tipo de trabajos – consintió Sarada regresando la vista hacia la pelirrosa. Ésta se volvió hacia la caja y tocó una esquina de la misma, donde unas letras escritas bajo una caligrafía perfecta decía:

" _Para el Guerrero y la Doncella, De una querida amiga_ "

–La obtuvo en _Gan'u_ – explicó Sakura sonriendo ante la elocuencia de ser comparada con un personaje de la leyenda del país de la Tierra.

Sarada desvió la mirada hacia el otro paquete que permanecía intacto a un lado de la cama.

–¿Cómo es el tuyo, mamá?

–Oh – saltó Sakura regresando de nuevo al mundo real –. Aun no lo he visto.

–¡¿Y qué esperas?!

Dejó la yukata sobre la cama como si se tratara de un pedazo de cristal, volviéndose con cierto aire de emoción hacia el otro paquete. Sakura se acercó y lo abrió con la misma delicadeza utilizada por su hija. Apartó los papeles del mismo color azul, hasta encontrar lo que ambas buscaban.

Los ojos de Sarada brillaron con fulgor, sin poder desviar la mirada de lo que estaba viendo.

–Te verás hermosa con eso – apuntó la menor de los Uchiha.

–¿Tú crees? – tartamudeó Sakura sonrojada.

–Definitivamente – afirmó entusiasmada –. Hoy harás que Sasuke Uchiha se vuelva a enamorar de ti.

…

Lo rayos del atardecer se habían perdido bajo el denso manto de nubes grises. No llovía, pero eventualmente las gotas de agua rociarían a todos en el festival, solo esperaban que fuera lo bastante tarde para que los aldeanos estuviesen completamente ebrios o durmiendo plácidamente en sus casas, felices de haber disfrutado del Hanami.

Sarada esperaba sentada en el banco que su padre les había indicado. La impresión que se llevó Sakura cuando le dijo que Sasuke las buscaría allí fue de gran asombro. Alguna historia debía tener aquel banco, una de la que Sarada ambicionaba conocer, pero hoy no era el momento. Tal vez otro día. Esa noche quería guardar recuerdos del presente, olvidar los prejuicios contra cualquier persona de su familia, dejar a un lado los misterios que albergaban sus padres, el lazo perdido con sus abuelos, las mentiras, los engaños, todo. Esa noche Sarada Uchiha desconocía sus propios problemas, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pasó la mirada de los pequeños charcos de agua dispersos en la calle adoquinada hacia su propio regazo. Acarició la suavidad de la tela de la yukata ruborizándose ligeramente. Cómo muy bien había dicho Sakura el traje estaba hecho a medida. No sabía cómo su padre adivinó cuál era su talla o como se las ingenió para escoger un atuendo tan hermoso. Seguramente le habrá dado libertad a la señora de la tienda para hacer las yukatas según se lo indicase su ojo profesional, era la única forma razonable. Considerando que toda su vestimenta consistía en atuendos de matices fríos, no se imaginaba a Sasuke escogiendo algo con colores tan vivos, o simplemente escogiendo ropa en general. Él detestaba esas cosas, pero aun así se las ingenió para sorprenderlas con algo inesperado. Sarada le dio bastante crédito por ello, pues esta vez sí que se lució con los obsequios.

–¡Que mentirosa! – aulló ChōChō con una mano en el pecho para darle más dramatismo a su indignación.

Sarada se volvió a verla. Vestía una yukata ceñida firmemente en la cintura, dejando que su prominente busto resultara lo bastante llamativo para reconocer que su desarrollo había sido rápido y digno de ser expuesto. A nivel de las piernas se dividía para mostrar sus rodillas y piernas color morena. Se había maquillado de manera despampanante, enrollando sus pestañas hasta forzarlas a ser un perfecto bucle que a cada parpadeo centellaba junto a la luz de la linterna. El cabello estaba adornado en dos chongitos altos, empalizados con un par de palillos del mismo color que el resto de la yukata.

–Conque si escogiste la roja – observó Sarada colocándose en pie para recibir a su amiga.

–Claro, yo siempre digo la verdad. No como otras – ChōChō se cruzó de brazos.

–Fue de improvisto – susurró apenada –. Papá nos regaló una a mamá y a mí.

–¿Sasuke-sama se las regaló?

–Si – se ruborizó sutilmente –. Las obtuvo en _Gan'u_ durante su viaje.

–Necesito tener una de estas – tocó la manga de la tela de Sarada, inspeccionándola como si conociera mucho sobre el tema de la costura y el diseño de yukatas –. Es realmente hermosa, aunque estoy segura que me vería mejor en ella que tú.

–¿Esa es tu forma de pedirla prestada?

–Más bien mi forma de decirte que la hurtare cuando menos lo pienses.

–Y eso que no has visto la de mamá – resopló Sarada colocando una mano en la cadera.

–¿Dónde está Uchiha-san?

–Por allá – dijo, levantando el dedo hacia donde estaba Sakura.

Cuando ChōChō siguió el caminó que le señalaba, sus largas y espesas pestañas revolotearon entre parpadeos incrédulos.

–Por todos los cielos – dijo, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos sin quitar su rostro asombrado del de la pelirrosa –, se ve bellísima.

Sarada la imitó y se volteó a ver a su madre. ChōChō normalmente exageraba las cosas, extrapolando lo usual a algo extraordinario, pero esta vez no se equivocaba.

Bajo la luz del farol estaban Chouji y Karui hablando cálidamente con Sakura, que vestida con el kimono que Sasuke le había obsequiado. El fondo de la suave tela era un color tan negro como la noche, y sobre ella se proyectaban cientos de pétalos de cerezo de distintas tonalidades, que aumentaban en cantidad conforme se acercaban al borde de la falda y hacia las mangas, dando un efecto de degrades sencillo y hermoso, como si fuese un árbol de cerezos andante. A nivel del abdomen una cinta ajustaba la curvatura de su cintura sin llegar a verse indecoroso ni demasiado provocador. El cabello suelto, caía a la altura de sus hombros con la perfección de una regla, siendo acariciados por el viento con gentileza. Entre las hebras rosadas había un broche sencillo, que hacia juego con los pequeños sarcillos y el collar que permanecía oculto tras la gruesa tela de la yukata. Usaba el maquillaje justo para resaltar esos jades que tenía por ojos, y el rubor indeleble que había aparecido desde que salieron de la casa era el toque necesario para asemejarla a una muñeca de porcelana. En pocas palabras lucia, elegante, sencilla y frágil. Muchos que pasaron por allí no pudieron evitar mirarla de reojo, incluso algunos incrédulos pacientes se acercaron a saludar a su doctora luego de detenerse a pensar si realmente era Sakura Uchiha la que aguardaba a un lado del banco del parque. Solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de lo preciosa que estaba aquella noche, y Sarada esperaba que el primero no fuera su propio padre.

–Ni siquiera con mis encantos Akimichi hare que Sasuke-sama se fije en mí teniendo a tu mamá vestida tan despampanante – acotó ChōChō verdaderamente desilusionada. Debió de esmerarse mucho en ceñirse esa yukata y maquillarse las pestañas para lograr conquistar lo inalcanzable.

–Es cuestión de suerte – le animó Sarada dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

–Tienes razón – se dijo elevando un puño, señalando que aún no había sido derrotada –. No puedo perder las esperanzas.

–¡ChōChō! – le llamó su padre a un lado de Sakura, haciéndole señas con una mano para que se apresurara –. Vamos, Ino y Shikamaru nos están esperando.

–¡Voy! Nos vemos más tarde Sarada, y ten cuidado – hizo un gesto elevando su hombro en un símbolo de picardía – puede que esta noche te quite a uno de tus hombres.

Sarada contuvo las ganas de golpearse a sí misma en la frente y vio cómo su amiga desaparecía hacia las luces del festival. Colocó sus manos hacia atrás y avanzó hasta Sakura, que seguía jugando con el borde de la manga de su yukata viendo detenidamente a cada persona que pasaba por aquel lugar, escaneándolas con un ligero temor en su rostro.

–¿Estas nerviosa? – susurró Sarada inclinándose un poco para llamar su atención.

–¿Yo? ¿nerviosa? – repitió Sakura y frunció el entrecejo angustiada – ¿Por qué debería estar nerviosa? ¿Me veo nerviosa?

–Te ves perfecta – sonrió con dulzura.

–¿Segura?

Levantó el dedo índice y señaló a alguien tras Sakura.

–Ahí viene papá.

–¿Donde? – la pelirrosa se giró con tal brusquedad que se tambaleó un poco al final. Pero Sasuke no estaba allí – ¡Sarada!

–Me lo dejas muy fácil – ocultó la risa con la manga color verde –, además que es divertido.

–Pues yo no le veo la gracia.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en un festival con papá?

–Hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo – alisó una arruga fantasma en su falda y se colocó más erguida, queriendo denotar seguridad.

–¿En serio?

–Si – dijo Sakura sin dejar de estudiar a cada persona que pasaba por allí –. Era Hanami y estábamos en el país del Trueno.

–¿Es aquella historia que nos contó Akane el otro día?

–La misma. Solo que Akane se saltó unos cuantos detalles – Sarada estuvo a segundos de preguntar pero Sakura agregó antes de que abriera los labios –, detalles que no son de tu incumbencia, pequeña curiosa.

–No es justo. Ahora me intriga saber esa historia – se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros como una niña pequeña –, y también quiero saber la historia que tiene este banco del parque.

Sakura se volvió hacia su hija con los ojos abiertos como platos, olvidándose de su meticuloso escaneo.

–¿Cómo sabes que hay una historia de este banco?

–Me lo acabas de confirmar – sonrió Sarada divertida.

Sakura frunció los labios.

–Tu curiosidad te traerá problemas.

–Siempre los ha traído – dijo despreocupada –. Pero no te inquietes, he decidido no hacerte preguntas por hoy. Quiero recordar esta noche como la mejor historia que nuestra familia tendrá.

Una de esas sonrisas que Sarada difícilmente veía en Sakura apareció iluminando su rosto.

–Así será.

–Hey ¿ves? Ya no estas nerviosa.

– ¿Que? – la pelirrosa palideció de repente, recordando a quien estaban esperando. Se tocó una mejilla y le regresó una mirada preocupada a Sarada – ¿Segura que no me veo nerviosa?

–Solo un poco – murmuró una voz gruesa tras ella.

Allí, haciéndole compañía a la luz que bañaba el cuerpo de Sakura, estaba Sasuke. Sarada no pudo contener el asombro de ver al jefe del clan Uchiha vestido elegantemente con un kimono que dejaba al descubierto parte de la piel de su esculpido pecho y abdomen. Los colores de la tela eran, como de esperarse, negros y la de sus piernas de un gris muy oscuro. En su espalda bajo la nuca, había un delicado y pequeño bordado con el emblema del clan Uchiha. Su cabello azabache se confundía con la negrura de la noche, amarrado en una media coleta alta para dejar ver esos penetrantes ojos que harían tiritar hasta una simple ardilla, sin embargo su mirada estaba lejos de expresar cualquier deseo de maldad. Su atención estaba enfrascada en la de Sakura, observándola con una devoción silenciosa, perdiéndose en los ojos verduzcos de su esposa por una fracción de segundos que le arrebato el aliento a ésta.

–Sasuke-kun – musitó con el rubor aumentando de intensidad en sus mejillas.

El pelinegro no dijo nada. Duró unos segundos más, admirándola con un rostro misterioso tallado en piedra. Luego Sarada se adelantó colocando ambos brazos en jarra.

–No deberías hacer esperar a las damas, papá.

Sasuke desvió por primera vez la mirada hacia su hija.

–Tuve unas complicaciones – explicó tranquilo.

–Vaya excusa.

Sasuke levantó el dedo índice y medio, dándole un golpe en la frente a Sarada que la hizo retroceder.

–Hey – se quejó ésta, acariciándose el lugar donde su padre la había dado un toque.

–No volverá a pasar – aquella frase fue más allá que un simple retraso, es como si significase algo más profundo que eso. Pero Sarada no tuvo tiempo de meditar sobre ello, pues el pelinegro se volvió hacia Sakura y escondió una mano sobre la abertura de su negro kimono – ¿Vamos?

–S-si – balbuceó Sakura bajando la cabeza y jugando aun con la manga de su yukata.

Se pusieron en marcha de camino al arco del festival. Subieron las escaleras en silencio, dejándose llevar por el sonido de la alegre música que poco a poco aumentaba de intensidad, hasta que por fin consiguieron entrar.

Aunque en el cielo las nubes seguían conglomerándose, la luz que emanaba el parque era de felicidad pura. Los adornos de diversos colores, las tiendas organizadas a ambos lados del camino, los niños corriendo y los adultos riendo a carcajadas. Allí se vivía un aire diferente, como si todos los problemas quedasen por fuera del arco que engalanaba la entrada del parque para luego sumergirse en la diversión del Hanami.

Los invitados honoríficos de aquella noche relucían como nunca. Cientos de árboles de cerezos danzaban a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Sus pétalos caían sutilmente sobre las calles, como copos de nieve de una suave nevada invernal, decorando los adoquines bajo sus pies dando la impresión de estar caminando sobre un rio color rosa.

Sarada sonrió divertida al sentir como un pétalo rozó su mejilla y le hizo cosquillas. Caminaba a un lado de su madre, viendo por el rabillo del ojo el comportamiento de ambos Uchiha. La distancia que los separaba era casi de quince centímetros. No se tocaban, ni siquiera se rozaban. Sakura estaba roja como un tomate y Sasuke rígido como una roca. Sarada hizo una mueca desaprobatoria una vez los observó. La forma de demostrarse cariño entre esos dos era muy extraña. Lo común era ver a las parejas agarradas de la mano o lo más juntas posible para asegurarse que estaba a su lado. Pero ellos dos eran clase aparte.

El fuerte contraste se vio cuando se toparon con el matrimonio Uzumaki junto a sus dos hijos. Nanadaime Hokage no tenía vergüenza de demostrarle al mundo lo muy encariñado que estaba con su esposa Hinata. Los dos estaban bajo el toldo de una tienda de peluches. Naruto sostenía a la Hyuga por los hombros mientras le susurraba algo que a ésta le genero una risa nerviosa, seguido de un fuerte sonrojo. Así era como se imaginaba Sarada a sus padres, pero a fin de cuentas no se quejaba. Acarició inconscientemente su frente y sonrió. Ellos tenían una forma bastante peculiar y única de demostrar afecto.

–¡ _Oi_ , por aquí! – vociferó el Hokage haciendo señas innecesarias hacia la pequeña familia Uchiha.

Una vez cerca de ellos, Sarada se sonrojó al ver a Nanadaime tan guapo en su kimono color naranja oscuro y negro. Verdaderamente se veía muy apuesto. Sakura en cambio compartió una mirada fugaz hacia Sasuke, intercambiando en silencio una comunicación de miradas que solo ellos entendían, como si hicieran memoria de un recuerdo pasado que involucrara al Hokage o su llamativo kimono. Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia y terminó por acercarse al grupo.

–Llegan tarde – apuntó Naruto molesto –. Una de las peores cosas que pudiste aprender de Kakashi-sensei era su impuntualidad, Sasuke.

–Confórmate con que ya estamos aquí – le cortó el Uchiha.

–Vaya, había olvidado lo encantador que eres – ironizó el mayor de los Uzumaki negando con la cabeza.

–Luces hermosa, Sakura-san – le alagó Hinata vestida con un una yukata color perla muy hermosa, que hacía juego con sus grandes ojos grises.

–Igual tú, Hinata. Además de este pequeño angelito que te hace compañía – dijo Sakura acariciando la coronilla de la dulce Himawari.

–Gracias, Uchiha-san – le respondió la dulce nenita.

–Tú también te ves muy guapo, Boruto. Debes de tener conquistada a más de una – la pelirrosa miró disimuladamente hacia su hija, y tanto ella como el aludido se sonrojaron de golpe.

–Ehm. Gracias – murmuró Boruto desviando la mirada.

–Que no se te suba a la cabeza, mocoso – le advirtió Sasuke a la defensiva –. No te conviene hacerlo.

–¡Papá! – le regañó Sarada, aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.

–Veo que aun te comunicas con las personas a través de amenazas. Es un tierno detalle de tu parte, Teme – acotó Naruto.

–Cuando quieras, Dobe.

–Ya van a comenzar con sus insultos – anunció Sakura en desaprobación – ¿Es que no pueden estar tranquilos los dos sin discutir?

–Él comenzó, Sakura-chan – se defendió Naruto.

Sakura ocultó su risa con la manga de la yukata y Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Era lindo verlos a los tres reunidos. Entre ellos había tanta similitud y al mismo tiempo tanta diferencia que solo los recuerdos de su pasado ataban a esas personas con un nudo irrompible llamado amistad.

Seguían discutiendo hasta que Sakura tuvo que elevar la voz y calmar su euforia, para por fin forzarlos a seguir caminando por el festival, cosa que todo el grupo consintió sin chistar.

A pesar de lo conflictivo en que se convertían sus pláticas, Naruto continuó charlando con Sasuke sobre temas que no llegaban a los oídos de Sarada. Sakura por su parte, estaba junto a Hinata y Himawari, detallando la decoración del lugar y haciendo alagó de lo hermosos que se veían los arboles de Cerezo. Boruto quedo en la retaguardia, acortando el paso hasta quedar a un lado de Sarada. Vestía igual de elegante que su padre, con un atuendo clásico que le quedaba muy bien a pesar de ser un revoltoso buscapleitos sin remedio.

–Estas muy bonita esta noche, Sarada – señaló el Uzumaki sin verla directamente, con las manos entrelazadas a nivel de la nuca.

–Oh, gracias – Sarada se sonrojo y bajó la mirada hasta los dedos de su pies que se asomaban por las sandalias –. Tú también lo estas.

–Ehm… Gracias – respondió queriendo sonar sosegado. Luego el grupo viró hacia una esquina y continuaron el rumbo – ¿Cómo te sientes después de la misión? ¿Pudiste descansar?

–Solo un poco. Fui de compras con papá durante toda la mañana.

Boruto traslado sus manos desde el cuello hasta los bolsillos de su traje, aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

–Escuche que Inojin te regaló unas flores.

En lo más hondo de sus pensamientos, Sarada insultó a ChōChō y apretó los dientes en respuesta.

–Fue solo en agradecimiento por ayudarle en la tienda, no fue nada del otro mundo – dijo, restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano.

–Fue eso – Boruto soltó un suspiro de alivio.

–Sí, no te preocupes – le volvió a tranquilizar.

El rostro del Uzumaki se incendió en un fuerte color rojo sangre.

–E-eh, no lo hago – balbuceó en un tono de voz más fuerte y menos convincente.

–N-ni yo.

Ambos desviaron aún más la mirada, con la vergüenza dibujada en sus ojos. Luego Boruto carraspeo la garganta.

–Iré a comprar unos dulces ¿quieres algo?

–No, gracias – susurró Sarada apenada.

–Bien, te traeré un algodón de azúcar – sentenció sin escucharla del todo y salió en dirección contraria hacia ningún lugar en particular.

La voz de Sakura alentándola a que continuara caminando fue lo único que permitió que Sarada diera un paso adelante. Aún estaba muy sonrojada por lo sucedido, y esperaba que ChōChō no se enterase, de lo contrario se sometería a un nuevo discurso sobre chicos y rompecorazones.

El grupo conformado por los Uchiha y los Uzumaki se dividieron temporalmente, mientras estos últimos iban a cumplir como la familia del Hokage en algún acto de bienvenida hacia un personaje importante proveniente de otra aldea. Entre tanto, Sakura dio la brillante sugerencia de pasar a comer un aperitivo antes de la cena que aguardaba en casa. Sasuke no se negó y Sarada les siguió la corriente hasta llegar a la mejor tienda de _sushi_ de todo el festival.

Se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro, esperando un pequeño servicio de té y un plato con ocho _makisushi_.

–No coman mucho, esto será solo un tentempié – le advirtió Sakura trastabillando un poco al sentarse en una de las sillas.

–Tú fuiste la de la idea – le recordó Sarada sentándose a un lado de Sasuke.

–Porque sé que te dará hambre en cualquier momento y no resistirás hasta la cena.

La menor de los Uchiha infló los cachetes.

–Tengo una gran resistencia – espetó.

–Lo sé, pero tienes una pobre fuerza de voluntad cuando se trata de comida.

–¡Hey! Soy capaz de soportar la espera y más – torció el cuello hacia Sasuke – ¿Qué me dices, papá? ¿Te animas a demostrarle que podemos tener fuerza de voluntad?

–¿Por qué me metes en tu apuesta? – dijo el pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

–Sé que te gusta la competencia tanto como a mí.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura.

–Solo si hay un premio de por medio.

La pelirrosa se encogió avergonzada por las palabras de su esposo.

–Demostrarle a mamá nuestra resistencia bastara – inquirió Sarada gustosa.

–Pues hacerlo mejor – instó Sasuke divertido descansando el codo del brazo vendado sobre la mesa –. Trata de convencerme.

Sarada no tuvo necesidad de pensar en esa sugerencia.

–Bien, si yo gano tú iras a una de mis misiones. Me acompañaras y entrenaras conmigo todo un día, desde el amanecer hasta que se oculte el sol.

Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia.

–¿Y si yo gano?

–No te hagas ilusiones, papá. Puedes ser un ninja muy experimentado, pero cuando veas el primer _makisushi_ de este puesto se te hará agua la boca.

–Hmp – bufó –. No cantes victoria aun.

–Está bien. Déjame pensar – meditó con un dedo sobre sus labios y mirando al techo dijo por fin–. Tal vez a mamá se le ocurrirá algo que darte.

–¿Y ahora porque me metes a mí en tus apuestas? – carraspeó la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos.

–Lo siento, no se me viene nada a la mente.

Sakura se molestó severamente.

–Puedes pensar en darle algo tu solita en vez de...

–Trato – dijo Sasuke sin escuchar a su esposa y asintió con la cabeza hacia su hija.

Sarada sonrió mientras que Sakura se sonrojó de sobremanera.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

–Dale crédito – inquirió Sasuke señalando a Sarada –. Sabe cómo usar sus cartas.

–Puedes hornear un pie o hacer más dango – explicó Sarada extremadamente divertida en dirección a su madre, luego volteó a ver a Sasuke –. Te la regaló por un día completo, papá.

Sasuke formó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

–Al menos el premio valdrá la pena.

Sarada no contuvo las ganas de reírse a carcajadas mientras Sakura refutaba a diestra y siniestra sobre utilizar como premio de apuesta. Sus quejas no duraron mucho, porque de repente la sombra de una persona interponiéndose a un lado de la mesa la obligó a guardar silencio. Los tres al unísono se voltearon a ver quién llegaba y la primera que pegó un grito de sobresalto fue la mismísima Sakura.

–¡Tsunade-shishou!

La antigua Godaime Hokage lucia idéntica que en las fotografías que la pelirrosa guardaba en su viejo álbum, cosa que impresionó bastante a Sarada. La piel de su rostro no conocía las arrugas, su cabello seguía siendo largo y sedoso y sus ojos relucían más vivos que nunca. Vestía un atuendo demasiado llamativo, mostrando más de lo que debería. Con una botella casi vacía en una mano y con la otro sosteniendo a un viejo cochinito, saludó a la familia Uchiha rebosante de felicidad.

–Pero si es nada menos que mi vieja pupila – el olor a alcohol llegó incluso hasta Sarada que aguardaba sentada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Sakura, de frente a su antigua maestra, palideció de golpe, más de lo que ya era. Sus ojos buscaron los de Sasuke un instante, expresando cierto grado de agobio en ellos al darse cuenta que él se encontraba presente en la improvista reunión.

–Que grata sorpresa – saludó Sakura moviendo sus manos alrededor de la manga de la yukata inconscientemente.

–Aquí está – dijo Shizune acercándose hasta su jefa con paso apresurado. Ella era otra persona que no había cambiado en lo absoluto con el pasar de los años, pero a diferencia de Tsunade, Shizune le llevaba una buena ventaja al envejecimiento. La mujer miró a la pelirrosa formando una genuina sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro – ¡Sakura-san! Que gusto volverte a ver.

–Shizune-san – susurró haciendo un ligero reverencia con la cabeza.

–Llegamos hoy del país de Te – explicó, viendo como la antigua Godaime se sostenía con dificultad en la silla vacía de la mesa que compartía Sarada con sus padres –. Tsunade-sama hizo una promesa de no beber a no ser que sea un día festivo muy importante, y hoy se ha pasado de tragos. Lamento mucho que presencien esto.

La abstinencia tenía de sentarle muy mal a Tsunade para consumir tanto en una noche. La cantidad de licor que estaba en su organismo debía ser tal que le impedía mantenerse en pie por sus propios medios. De repente, la mujer levantó el dedo acusador con el cual sostenía la botella y señaló a Sasuke una vez sus ojos repararon en él.

–Mira quien acompaña a la pequeña Sakura. Su querido " _Sasuke-kun_ " – dijo –. ¿Cuándo llegaste de tu eterno viaje, muchacho? ¿Es que no te cansas de estar afuera de la aldea? Hombre, vas a envejecer antes de lo que deberías, ya tienes hasta ojeras marcadas.

–Es un gusto verla otra vez, Tsunade – saludó Sasuke entre dientes.

–Igual a mí – concertó la antigua Hokage –. Me siento más segura si estás aquí, porque así puedes tener un ojo puesto en ella ¿sabes? – ahora señalaba a Sakura –. Se supone que debe de guardar repo…

–Tsunade-shishou. Creo que ha bebido demasiado – le interrumpió la pelirrosa de un salto.

La mujer apretó al ahogado y viejo cochinito contra su cuerpo, sin prestarle demasiada atención a su vieja pupila.

–Más te vale cuidarla, Uchiha – si no fuera por el rubor en el rostro generado por la sobredosis de alcohol, su semblante sería más aterrador –. No tendré piedad contigo si le sucede algo malo.

–Ya me dio esa lectura hace muchos años atrás – susurró Sasuke indiferente, con los brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho.

–Y espero que quedara clara… ¡Shizune! – proclamó Tsunade, altiva. Levantó la botella vacía –. Más sake.

–Pero, Tsunade-sama… – balbuceó.

–La última vez que bebí fue en año nuevo. Tengo todo el derecho de tomarme lo que quiera – sin esperar respuesta, se giró hacia la única persona que no había tratado en la noche –. ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?

El tono de voz que uso era el de una persona acostumbrada a que los demás se sintieran un poco insignificantes, pero Sarada se mantuvo impertérrita.

–Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha, Tsunade-sama – saludó cordialmente, irguiéndose un poco en la silla.

–Has crecido. Recuerdo cuando eras tan solo una bebe. Lástima que ahora te parezcas a tu padre – dijo con verdadero pesar. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Sakura alzando la botella vacía por los aires–. Espero que sea una gran ninja y que le hayas enseñado bien. Veo una futura medic-nin que nos relevara con bastante orgullo.

–En realidad – susurró Sakura temerosa por lo que fuera a decir Tsunade a continuación –, Sarada no tiene pensado en ser una medic-nin.

–¡Patrañas! – vociferó la gran mujer – ¿Qué pretendes ser entonces, niña? Y no me digas que una nómada como cierto personaje – con sus ojos embriagados en el alcohol, miró con poco disimuló hacia Sasuke.

–En realidad mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage algún día – anunció Sarada con bastante tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo determinación.

–¿Hokage? Mmm, no está mal. Pero me hubiese gustado tener un nuevo pupilo y esperaba que ese fueras tu – elevó los brazos resignada –, necesitamos una nueva generación que nos releve ¿No es cierto, Sakura?

–Siempre existirán buenos medic-nin, Tsunade-shishou – agregó Sakura para apaciguarla.

–Pero ninguna será tan bueno como tú o Shizune. Es una pérdida de buen material genético el que tienes, niña – suspiró tan fuerte que los mechones de cabello revolotearon sobre su frente. Dio un último sorbo a la botella dejándola completamente vacía antes de regresar hacia la pelirrosa –. No pretendo perder las esperanzas con tu progenie, Sakura. Es mi sueño el enseñar a alguno de tus hijos la hermosa labor de la medicina. Así que, la próxima vez que ustedes dos tengan un nuevo bebe asegúrate que sea al menos… Oh, cierto – se detuvo de golpe como si hubiese dicho algo imprudente –. Ustedes no pueden tener más…

–Shizune – bramó el pelinegro tensándose como la cuerda de un arco dejando a Sakura y a Sarada perplejas –. Creo que Tsunade debería ir a descansar.

–Vamos, Tsunade-sama – acordó la mujer haciendo señas hacia la salida del lugar –. Es hora de irnos…

–¡Shizune! ¡Te dije más sake! – explotó Tsunade bastante cabreada.

–Le daré más si regresamos de nuevo a la posada.

–Perfecto, eres muy eficiente, Tonton – dijo aprisionando aún más al cochinito que seguía sosteniendo con uno de sus brazos –. Nos vemos mañana en el hospital, Sakura. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

–Hai – afirmó esta en un murmullo.

Cuando Tsunade, Shizune y Tonton se fueron, Sakura pudo relajar por fin los hombros. Sarada la estudio desde su silla. Se notaba cansada, la palidez que obtuvo desde la llegada de su antigua maestra no había desaparecido, y sus ojos se volvieron quebradizos. No eran rasgos notables, ni siquiera preocupantes, pero cualquier cosa que le sucediera a Sakura alertaba a su hija de sobremanera.

–Iré al tocador – anunció a pelirrosa colocándose de pie demasiado deprisa.

Sarada la imitó.

–Te acompa…

–Buenas noches, Uchiha-sama, Sarada – saludó un nuevo invitado obligando a la pelinegra a quedarse, viendo como su madre se perdía entre la multitud rumbo al baño de mujeres.

–Mitsuki – carraspeó Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido.

El hijo de Orochimaru sonrió a plenitud.

–Buenas noches, Mitsuki – dijo Sarada, omitiendo la dureza con la que Sasuke se había referido a su compañero – ¿Disfrutando del festival?

–Sí, llegue hace una hora y todo ha sido muy divertido.

–¿Y tu padre vino también? – preguntó Sasuke sin desviar la mirada de su nuevo invitado sorpresa.

–Él prefiere los lugares menos concurridos.

–O donde no puedan asentarle un kunai en la espalda.

–¡Papá! – le regaño Sarada, avergonzada. No quería que la situación de la cena se repitiera de nuevo, no esa noche.

–Boruto está esperando por nosotros para ir al teatro de marionetas con Himawari – anunció Mitsuki haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de Sasuke –. Creo que dijo algo de un algodón de azúcar para ti.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y se volvió hacia su hija.

–Una promesa es una promesa. No comeré nada – le confirmó Sarada.

–No es la promesa lo que me preocupa – rugió el pelinegro, pulverizando con la mirada al muy sonriente Mitsuki.

–¿Puede ir, Uchiha-sama? – preguntó el Gennin, despreocupado.

Después de unos segundos de apretar con fuerza el puño sobre la mesa, Sasuke desistió.

–Está bien– dijo cerrando los ojos a su pesar –. No se vayan tan lejos, pasaré por ti más tarde.

–Se cuidarme sola, papá – bramó Sarada para luego seguir a Mitsuki sin muchos ánimos. Quería echar un vistazo a Sakura antes de partir. No tenía buena pinta cuando se fue al baño, y eso la dejaba intranquila.

Siguió entonces a su buen compañero. En el camino charlaron sobre el festival y los increíbles fuegos artificiales que se avecinaban. A pesar de lo mucho que Sasuke lo detestaba, Sarada veía a Mitsuki como un gran amigo. Con él siempre le había sido muy fácil hablar, era una persona bastante amena, a pesar de lo que pensara Sasuke sobre su terrible ascendencia.

Llegaron al puesto donde vendían algodones de azúcar. La línea para comprar los dulces era bastante grande y atestada de gente. Boruto estaba en ella, escoltando a Himawari que abrazaba con fuerza un peluche de conejo que seguramente su hermano mayor le había comprado.

–Iré a hablar con ellos – dijo Mitsuki a Sarada –. Espera aquí, luego podremos ir a ver la obra de marionetas.

–Vale.

Sarada divisó un banco vacío y se fue a ocupar uno de sus asientos. No había reparado en la cantidad de gente que había allí. Entre niños y adultos podía calcular sin problemas que más de la mitad de la población de Konoha rondaba por los alrededores. La gran mayoría vestía de la misma forma que ella. Era como ver un desfile de atuendos elegantes y telas finamente adornadas y la calle adoquinada servía como pasarela, brillando intensamente como si fuera un gran árbol de navidad. En torno al parque la música sonaba vibrante, enérgica, dándoles una tonada rítmica hacia las ramas de los cerezos en flor que continuaban danzando por todos lados, desprendiendo pétalos rosados que continuaban cayendo lentamente. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, calculando la próxima llovizna. Según la creciente masa de nubes, no faltaba mucho para que el clima cambiase a uno menos armonioso para un festival. Sería una lástima que tuviera que regresar a la casa por un nuevo ciclo de precipitación interminable.

–… si, era él – susurró una voz conocida tras un tarantín de infusiones y té caliente.

Sarada se volteó intrigada.

–¿Estas segura? – dijo otra persona con una voz igual de familiar.

–Sí, era Kankurō.

Al escuchar el nombre del hermano del Kazekage, el sujeto que había conocido hoy en la heladería, su curiosidad aumento de nivel y se dispuso a colocarse de pie, dejándose guiar por su fino oído.

–Él la encontró saliendo del baño de la tienda de _sushi_ cuando casi se desmaya – prosiguió la voz. Sarada agudizo sus sentidos. No cabía duda de que la persona que hablaba era Ino Yamanaka –. Le dije que yo podía llevarla, pero él insistió.

Encontró un buen sitio donde la música del festival no irrumpía la conversación y aunque no podía verlas, podía continuar sin que sintiera su presencia.

– ¿Y cómo la viste? – preguntó la primera persona que había hablado. Era Hinata Uzumaki.

–Estaba muy mal – explicó Ino de soslayo –. Kankurō no lo notó, pero ella es excelente mintiendo. Sabe ocultar las cosas.

–¿Crees que sea una recaída?

–No ha tenido una desde hace meses.

–Pero dijiste que Tsunade-sama llegó con una solución. Esto puede ser algo bueno – irrumpió una tercera voz. Al principio no sabía quién era pero Ino le saco de dudas.

–Tal vez, Tenten. Con algo de suerte y un poco de colaboración por su parte – se sentía cierto malestar en la forma en que se expresó al respecto.

–Todo esto es culpa del maldito hermano de Kabuto – rezongó Tenten verdaderamente furiosa –. Si no fuera por él…

–Detente – gruñó Ino –. Buscar culpables no tiene sentido a estar alturas.

–Deberíamos ir a verla – inquirió Hinata hablando pasito, forzando a Sarada a casi unir su oreja al grueso telón que las separaba –. Alguien tiene que estar junto a ella.

Sarada aún no comprendía muy bien de quien hablaban, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

–No nos dejara pasar a la casa. Es demasiado testaruda – expuso Ino cortante.

–¿A quién aceptara entonces? – farfulló Tenten.

–A nadie.

–¿Ni siquiera a Sasuke?

–Sasuke no sabe nada de esto.

–¡¿Que?!

Al igual que Tenten, Sarada tuvo que contener un gritillo de sorpresa llevándose la mano hacia su boca para cubrirla.

–Baja la voz – le instó Ino susurrando.

–¿Cómo es posible que él no sepa nada? – insistió Tenten espantada.

–Ella no quiere que ni él ni Sarada se enteren de su estado actual ¿Por qué crees que se escabulló por detrás de la tienda de _sushi_? Era para que Sasuke no la pudiera ver. Seguro se sentía débil y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, menos mal Kankurō estaba por ahí. Él la cuidara de aquí a su casa.

–¿Qué hará después? – preguntó Hinata.

–Tomara sus medicinas y regresara al festival. No permitirá levantar sospechas si Sasuke y Sarada están cerca.

–Esto no puede quedarse así. Debemos hacerle entrar en razón. Su enfermedad no es ningún juego, en cualquier momento ella podría…

–Ya te dije – Ino soltó un suspiro de agotamiento –. El ser muy testaruda ha sido siempre el defecto de Sakura.

La punzada de pánico que le perforó el pecho y le quitó el aliento, impuso a Sarada a dar un paso atrás. Sabía de quien estaban hablando, algo en ella lo sentía, pero no fue sino hasta que Ino dijo el nombre de Sakura que la forzó a caer en la realidad.

Continuó retrocediendo hasta tropezar con el banco donde estaba sentada minutos atrás. Su mano aun cubría sus labios temblorosos, la estabilidad en sus piernas fallaba y todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Lo que más temía se había hecho realidad. Su peor pesadilla ahora se había materializado en la peor de las realidades.

El grueso telón se movió, y de él salieron las tres mujeres que cuchicheaban en secreto. Los ojos de Ino encontraron los de Sarada envueltos en una penumbra tan tormentosa como el cielo sobre sus cabezas. La Yamanaka entreabrió los labios y empalideció de repente.

–Sarada – le llamó dando un paso hacia delante al mismo tiempo que la Uchiha daba otro hacia atrás y sin más, salió corriendo a toda máquina – ¡Sarada!

Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, hasta que su corazón latiera desequilibrado en su pecho y sus pulmones exigían a gritos más espacio entre las costillas. Al principio empujaba a la gente sin pedir disculpas, apartándolas de su camino, pero el tumulto la retrasaba demasiado. Optó por tomar un callejón entre los tarantines y saltar hacia los arboles de Cerezo, y así recortar el camino de regreso a la ciudad.

Podía sentir el escozor en sus músculos, el ardor en su garganta y sus sentidos desconectados del mundo exterior. Lo único que podía visualizar con nitidez era el camino que se dibujaba estrepitosamente frente a ella. Las calles se veían mal dibujadas, las estructuras lejanas le eran invisibles. Del cielo una ligera llovizna anunció el inicio de una tormenta. El cabello comenzó a humedecerse lentamente hasta perder los adornos que le decoraban y que tanto tiempo le tomó colocarlos. Hubo un punto en su trayecto que perdió una de las sandalias, así pues dejo que la otra se deslizara por su pie cuando cruzó casi derrapando la esquina que daba hacia su vecindario. Para ese entonces la yukata estaba desarreglada, había perdido su forma elegante y sofisticada para quedar empapada bajó la inclemencia de la lluvia.

Visualizo su casa cuando la falta de aliento la hizo marearse. Sin importarle, continúo corriendo hasta alcanzar el cobertizo. Buscó con desesperación las llaves entre sus ropas al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar el temblor en su mano y en todo su cuerpo. Al no ver rastro de su llavero, escogió la opción de forzar la cerradura, sin embargo, antes de poner su plan en acción, una brisa golpeó la puerta, abriéndola suavemente. Sarada, aun con sus latidos desbocados y su total falta de concentración, no dio un paso al frente, no de inmediato.

Buscó la forma de enfocar sus pensamientos y sentir el chakra de su madre en el piso superior, pero al mismo tiempo percibió la presencia de una segunda persona. En primera instancia pensó que debía ser Kankurō. Pero cuando decidió entrar por fin a la oscuridad de la sala se dio cuenta que no podía ser él.

Tocó el piso de madera con sus pies descalzos, dejando gotas de agua con cada paso nuevo que daba. Escuchaba a medias las voces por encima de sus cabezas. Eran dos personas discutiendo. En una situación normal, Sarada podía detectar sin problemas lo que ocurría escaleras arriba, pero esa no era una situación normal.

Uno de sus pies desnudos hizo un ruido muy extraño cuando se adelantó un poco más hacia la sala de su casa. Bajó los ojos, encontrándose con varios portarretratos desquebrajados en el suelo. Uno de ellos era la foto del viejo equipo siete, y el otro era una foto que Mebuki apreciaba mucho de Sarada cuando tan solo tenía dos años. En ella sonreía dulcemente, con la inocencia que le confería su corta edad.

No había luz en la habitación, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta, dejándose filtrar la iluminación de la calle hacía la casa, acompañado de la gélida brisa que hizo tiritar a Sarada ligeramente. Entre los pedazos irreparables de los portarretratos había una sustancia que a simple vista le costó trabajo identificar. No fue sino hasta agacharse hasta el suelo y tocarla con manos temblorosas que supo que se trataba de sangre fresca.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo y contuvo el aliento. No sabía si debía subir o esperar a que las voces que discutían allá arriba se apaciguaran, pero, al igual que la lluvia, Sarada dudaba que aquello terminara pronto.

Antes de colocarse de nuevo de pie, se fijó en un pequeño pedazo de papel fuertemente arrugado y salpicado en sangre. Extendió su mano, abriéndolo con manos temblorosas. Alisó la superficie, leyendo una serie de números hechos con una caligrafía muy conocida para ella, y en letras moldeadas y pequeñas decía:

" _Este es el número de Kankurō, llámalo cuando tengas la oportunidad. Sé que se llevaran de maravilla_ ".

Sarada tragó en seco y se colocó de pie lentamente, sin poner demasiada atención a los cristales que podrían hacerle daño a sus pies descalzos. Miró las escaleras de nuevo, buscando el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones. Estuvo a punto de preguntar el nombre de Sakura cuando escuchó un golpe tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder.

–¡Maldición! – se escuchó el clamor de una voz gruesa y poderosa, que hizo sacudir a Sarada, llevando ambas manos hacia su pecho.

–¡Sasuke, detente! – suplicó Sakura más atrás.

–¡¿Por qué me has ocultado esto?!

Los ojos de Sarada vibraban de espanto. Quería subir, necesitaba hacerlo, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Jamás había oído a su padre tan alterado… jamás. Se sentía cobarde al estar allí en medio de la sala, rogando a los cielos en silencio que su pesadilla no empeorase cada vez más.

–¡Matare a ese desgraciado! – volvió a gritar Sasuke.

–¡Él no ha hecho nada malo! – le reclamó Sakura con la voz quebradiza.

–¡Los dos me mintieron en la cara! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me quede sin hacer nada?!

–¡Espera…!

Un nuevo estruendo se apoderó de la noche. Pero esta vez no fue el de un puño golpeando la pared. Esta vez fue un golpe seco, seguido del sonido de un jarrón al partirse en ciento de pedazos.

Luego, todo quedo en silencio.

El tiempo transcurría con demasiada lentitud y todo estaba demasiado quieto, demasiado aterrador.

Treinta segundos, un minuto, dos minutos. Sarada no podía continuar bajo aquella agonizante espera. Mandó una señal a sus piernas para que le respondieran y dio un paso hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación de sus padres se abrió de golpe.

–Por favor. Espera… – pidió la voz de Sakura sin fuerzas, filtrándose desde el piso superior.

–Dile a Sarada que tuve que regresar al norte con urgencia – le cortó Sasuke a secas, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

–No – aulló la pelirrosa angustiada – ¡Aguarda! ¡Espera!

Un manto tan oscuro y siniestro como la noche se materializo frente a Sarada en el pie de las escaleras. El rostro de Sasuke que la observaba estaba turbado, lleno de incertidumbre y una ira descontrolada. Cuando los ojos de su padre se posaron en los suyos una horrible sensación surcó su cuerpo. Y allí comprendió que su pesadilla estaba completa.

–Sarada – susurró Sasuke al verla. Contrajo con fuerza los músculos de su mandíbula y los de su cuello. La esquivo con gran agilidad y se dirigió a la cocina sin dar explicaciones de lo sucedido.

Abrió un par de estantes, sacó comida enlatada y otras cosas, reuniéndolas en la mesa donde habían compartido varias veces el desayuno esa semana. Sarada miró escaleras arriba antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de la cocina, sin saber muy bien que hacer o con quien hablar en ese momento.

–¿Qué le has hecho a mamá? – exigió con la firmeza que su cuerpo no tenía.

–Tu madre está bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte – cuando pronunció la palabra " _madre_ " su voz sonó dura, árida, como la superficie de una fría roca.

La niña estudió los movimientos de su padre en silencio, siendo interrumpidos solamente por la lluvia a las afueras. Vestía aun con la ropa del festival, pero la gruesa capa de viaje ocultaba el afanoso Kimono que, en ausencia de una luz distinta a la de los truenos que atravesaban las ventas, le daban un aspecto oscuro, casi siniestro.

Una vez hubo recolectado lo que necesitaba, lo metió en una mochila que había bajado con él desde el piso superior. Era demasiado claro lo que quería hacer, lo había escuchado, pero aún no lo creía hasta que sus ojos lo vieron.

–¿Te iras? – murmuró Sarada monótona.

–No sé cuando regrese – respondió Sasuke saliendo de la cocina en dirección a la sala.

Sarada le dio paso cuando atravesó el arco de la cocina. Lo vio caminar con determinación hacia lugares precisos en busca de lo necesario para su eterno viaje. Usaba movimientos bruscos, toscos, impropios en él. La tempestad que habitaba en sus ojos era la misma que había en los de Sarada, pero seguramente ambos tenían un significado diferente.

Cuando Sasuke pisó los restos de los portarretratos y tomó la katana oculta tras un mueble, fue el momento en que Sarada encontró la valentía para preguntar en voz alta.

–¿Piensas que mamá te engaña con Kankurō-san?

Sasuke se detuvo en seco, dándole la espalda a Sarada y con la mirada fija en la puerta entreabierta.

–No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

–¿Es eso? – insistió ella con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aprisionando inconscientemente el papel que había encontrado en la entrada de la casa con el número de Kankurō escrito con la letra de Mebuki.

Una nueva brisa azotó suavemente la puerta.

–Debo irme – fueron las palabras de Sasuke.

Ese acto de cobardía fue todo lo que necesitó para sentir como algo en su pecho comenzaba agrietarse.

–¡Tienes tiempo para todo el mundo menos para tu propia familia! – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos, al borde de la desesperación.

La mano de él que descansaba sobre el pomo de la puerta se quedó inmóvil. Sarada, a su espalda temblaba de pura impotencia acumulada.

–¡Piensas que te engaña con otro hombre cuando esa no es la realidad! – regresó, con fuerza – ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar tan siquiera en esa absurda idea? Ella jamás te engañaría ni con tu propia sombra. Al principio pensé que tus celos eran algo tierno pero ahora me doy cuenta que es enfermizo – hizo una pausaba para recobrar el aliento –. Esa mujer te ama más de lo que tú mereces.

Controló un siguiente sollozo. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil frente a la puerta. No decía nada, su cuerpo era una especie de muro, solido e indestructible. Sarada dio un paso al frente.

–Te espera fielmente día y noche – susurró hacia el viento –, descansa solo cuando tiene oportunidad de hacerlo. Ha cuidado de mí y ha hecho el trabajo que tu deberías hacer – miró la espalda de su padre con rencor –. Mebuki-obachan tenía razón en todo lo que dijo sobre ti. Nunca te has preocupado por esta familia… y nunca lo harás.

De nuevo un silencio espectral. Sasuke desde la entrada giró su cabeza, solo lo suficiente para mostrar su perfil ennegrecido por la oscuridad de la noche.

–¿Algo más que quieras decir antes de irme? – musitó el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

–¿Q-que? – balbuceó Sarada dando varios pasos hacia adelante con cautela, alejándose del arco de la cocina y adentrándose poco a poco hacia la sala – ¿Eso es lo que dirás? ¿Esa es tu forma de defenderte?

–No estoy tratando de defenderme – le corrigió.

–Por Kami ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico y despreciable?! – manifestó, elevando la voz tan alto que ni siquiera el siguiente trueno pudo opacarla. Aun tiritaba de impotencia. Elevó un dedo y lo señaló con rudeza –. Es por esta actitud tan prepotente que has separado a esta familia. Lo único que logras es hacernos daño. No ves que la persona que más sufre en esta casa es tu esposa, a la mujer que supuestamente amas ¡Y la única forma que tienes de solucionar los problemas es huyendo! ¡¿No te da vergüenza?! – las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, no podía detenerlas al igual que el torrencial de palabras que dijo después – ¡Te vas sin dar explicaciones cuando te necesitamos más, cuando mamá te necesita más! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No ves que ella está muriendo!

Sasuke quedó pasmado. Su espalda permanecía firmemente contraída cuando giró lentamente sobre sus talones y se volvió hacia su hija.

–¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Sasuke, siseando.

Sarada observó su semblante, estudiándolo desde la distancia. Aquella expresión, esas cejas juntas, el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos turbios e impresionados, todo lo que llegaba a mostrar ese rostro era incertidumbre. Cada rasgo de esa cara inexpresiva por fin revelaba un sentimiento de perplejidad. Y fue allí donde Sarada comprendió todo.

–No lo sabias... – susurró, abriendo los parpados incrédula –. Tu… tu no lo sabias.

La lluvia se intensificó de alguna manera, pero el rostro de Sasuke permaneció exactamente igual.

–Sarada… ¿Qué has dicho? – repitió el jefe del clan Uchiha, sin limitarse en el rugido que apreció después de su pregunta. Sarada no se intimidó, ahora lo que sobraba en sus venas era temeridad y un indicio de odio dirigido hacia él.

–¿No sabes que tu propia esposa ha estado enferma durante años? – preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada con la misma rigidez que Sasuke lo hacía con ella. No le respondió, y no tenía que hacerlo. Sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que Sarada necesitaba saber –. Está más débil, ya no tiene fuerzas. Ella lo ha intentado ocultar, pero ya es inevitable – le explicó suavemente, sin bajar la guardia –. Desde su jardín abandonado, sus descuidos en la cocina, su voz débil y cansada. Todas son señales de lo mismo. Pero claro… tú no la conoces, tú no convives con ella para darte cuenta de detalles tan simples como su nueva forma de caminar o esa extraña palidez en su rostro – le regresó una mirada inyectada en sangre –. De entre todas las personas que deberían estar con ellas tú eres la menos indicada.

Sasuke desvió sus ojos hacia los portarretratos destrozados en el piso de madera, relajando sus facciones lánguidamente.

–En algo estamos de acuerdo – respondió más para sí mismo que para Sarada.

–Mi madre me ha enseñado a nunca odiar – dio un nuevo paso hacia él, reduciendo la distancia que había entre ella y su padre –. Pero esta vez, hare una excepción.

Los ojos, profundos y oscuros de Sasuke, volvieron a los de su hija. De regreso a la inexpresividad. Sarada chasqueó la lengua rabiosa y apretó los puños al punto en que sus nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos.

–Vete – dijo, bajando la cabeza. Si continuaba viéndolo, diría cosas aún peores –. Si alguna vez nos quisiste, si alguna vez te preocupaste por ella te pido que te vayas. Y que jamás regreses. No quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca más.

No escuchó nada más que la lluvia caer, sin embargo cuando volvió a elevar la quijada Sasuke había desaparecido. Como siempre lo había hecho… pero en esta ocasión tal vez no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo sobre sus mejillas. La lluvia seguía rociando la tristeza de aquella noche por toda Konoha. Sarada se dio la vuelta y trotó hasta las escaleras, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de la yukata. No tuvo que subir todos los escalones hasta la recamara de su madre, donde esperaba encontrarla. Sakura yacía tirada en medio de las escaleras, sosteniéndose con fuerza del pasamano esperando no terminar de bajar rondado por las escalinatas. Tenía el rostro más pálido que nunca, sus ojos brillaban con gotas cristalinas que se precipitaban descontroladamente en todo su rostro. La manga de la yukata estaba remangada, dejando ver una quemadura reciente en el antebrazo izquierdo. Sus piernas temblaron y estuvo a segundos de terminar lo que había comenzado, pero Sarada fue más ágil y detuvo su descenso por las escaleras, sosteniendo su frágil y delgado cuerpo antes de que tocara el siguiente escalón.

–Mamá – la llamó, esperando que aun siguiera consciente. La dejó cuidadosamente en las escaleras, evitando que se golpeara con algo. De cerca lucia aun peor, su _Byakugō no in_ no estaba haciendo el trabajo que debería, poco a poco su semblante terminó por mostrar las verdaderas señales de su enfermedad oculta. Ya no había nada que esconder. Sasuke las había abandonado y Sarada lo sabía todo, no necesitaba seguir encubriendo la mentira con ese jutsu.

Poco a poco la piel se transformo a un color traslucido, casi transparente, dejando ver el tortuoso camino de venas bajó ésta. Los labios se tornaron resecos, las ojeras se profundizaron alrededor de sus ojos, la mirada llena de vida ahora estaba consumida en un abismo de desesperanza, perdiéndose la luz que habitaba en ellos.

Sarada tuvo que desviar la mirada de su rostro por un instante, controlando las ganas de tumbarse a llorar. Revisó la quemadura que se había hecho en la mañana durante el nefasto intento de almuerzo. No se había curado. No porque no quisiese… si no porque no podía hacerlo.

Las lágrimas que se había limpiado ahora resurgieron con mayor ímpetu. Ver a su madre de esa manera terminó por romper su inestable corazón en miles de pedazos.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun – susurró Sakura hacia el viento con la voz quebradiza. Movió su torso queriendo levantarse, pero todo su rostro se contrajo de dolor y llevó una mano hacia la cabeza. Cuando retiró la mano, Sarada pudo vislumbrar sangre fresca en ella.

–Oh por Kami ¿Quién te hizo esto? – preguntó Sarada.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun – repitió Sakura.

Algo en Sarada hirvió por dentro, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida. Odio, ira, rencor, demasiadas emociones que ensombrecieron todo a su alrededor. De entre todas las cosas que había hecho Sasuke mal, esa llegaba a ser la peor de todas.

–Ese desgraciado – fue lo único que pudo articular.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun, no te vayas… espera...

–No te preocupes, no volverá a hacerte daño – dijo firmemente, sosteniéndola aun entre sus brazos –. Te lo prometo.

Los ojos jades de Sakura encontraron los de su hija.

–S-Sarada… – murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos poco a poco, dejando reposar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre los brazos de la pequeña Uchiha.

–¿Mamá? – preguntó Sarada con un hilo de voz – ¡Mamá!

La zarandeó con sutileza otra vez, pero no le respondió. Un nuevo trueno respingó a su alrededor. La lluvia cesó. Todo quedo en penumbras. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, y los llantos de Sarada continuaron lo que la tormenta había dado por concluido.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos, ppl. Espero que estén muuuy bien ;D

Ya nos acercamos a lo más alto que el drama puede alcanzar en esta historia. El gran debate sobre el secreto de Sakura ha llegado a su fin, y los que pensaron que estaba enferma han acertado. Sin embargo, aún falta mucho por dilucidar sobre su estado. Espero que no me detesten por seguir alargando el secreto de Sasuke y el dilema del sello, pero todo a su tiempo n_n.

Las notitas a continuación:

 **1.** Al principio del capítulo, cuando Sasuke le dice a Sakura " _No es la primera vez que me preparas un almuerzo carbonizado_ " hace referencia al **capítulo V** , donde le da de comer un pescado quemado.

 **2.** Cuando ChōChō llama a Sarada y le dice " _¿Ves? Te lo dije. Las comidas en familia no traen nada bueno, siempre alguien se descontrola y comienza una pelea_ " y cuando hablan de la duda hacia sus respectivos padres, es por su pasada conversación por teléfono en el **capítulo VII  
**

 **3.** Las yukatas que Sasuke le regala a Sarada y a Sakura provienen de la tienda de la señora que les cuenta la historia de la Doncella y el Guerrero, en el **capítulo VIII,** durante su misión en _Gan'u_. Y como Sasuke estaba de viaje por el norte, pasó por allí antes de llegar Konoha :)

 **4.** Cuando se consiguen a Naruto en el festival lleva puesto un kimono que es muy similar al que Sasuke utilizó en el **capítulo XII** , esa es la razón por la que Sasuke y Sakura se rien en silencio.

 **5.** Tsunade regresó a la aldea como le había contado Ino a Sakura en el **capítulo** **XIII.** Y todo bajo la intención de ayudar a esta última con su estado de salud.

 **6.** El papelito con el número de Kankurō tirado en el suelo que Sarada se encontró, fue aquel que Mebuki había dejado bajo el " _Portarretrato de Sarada que tanto le gusta_ ", cosa que ocurrió en el **capítulo XI.**

 **7.** Al final del capítulo, cuando Sarada nombra el " _Jardín abandonado_ " es cuando ella y Sasuke en el **capítulo XII** estan sentados en el jardín conversando y ven como Sakura arregla por fín el desastre que tiene con sus flores.

Sé que son muchos detalles, algunos no son importantes, pero es bonito que todo se entrelace y que tenga un pasado :) Si tienen alguna dudita, no tarden en avisarme, con gusto se las aclarare. Por ahora creo que es todo. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo para ustedes. Como siempre y como nunca, mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios :) Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos más pronto de lo que se imaginan.

Bye Bye :3


	24. Aclarando malos entendidos

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XXIV  
**

 **Sarada Uchiha  
**

Estaba sentada en la oficina de la directora del Hospital, viendo como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban un nuevo golpeteo sobre el gran cristal de la ventana. El sonido era arrítmico, a veces aumentaba de intensidad, a veces disminuía violentamente. Pudo sentir como el aire helado se filtraba por una pequeña rendija congelándole los pulmones, pero no veía la necesidad de protegerse contra el frío, no valía la pena resguardarse de una nueva tempestad.

Seguro era de mañana, puede que pasada las nueve, difícil era concluir la hora con el constante pronóstico de lluvia cargando al cielo en nubarrones grisáceos. Despegó la vista de la desoladora venta para clavarla en el escritorio frente a ella donde incontables papeles, archivos, bolígrafos y resultados incomprensibles para los ojos de Sarada se exponían de una forma tentadora, incitándola a hurgar en sus contenidos. Aunque su curiosidad podría considerarse legendaria, ese día había perdido el don de meter su nariz en cosas ajenas. Prefería quedarse sentada en medio de su silla en compañía de la insistente y agobiante lluvia caer con su inconsistente " _toc-toc_ ".

La habitación estaba solitaria, y de cierta forma la reconfortaba. Había estado toda la noche rodeada de médicos y enfermeras en la sala de emergencia. Gente gritándose cosas que no llegaba a entender, personas ondeando sus batas blancas por los pasillos apartándola como si fuera un estorbo más en medio del caos. El silencio de la oficina era lo que necesitaba, solo un poco de paz en medio de la tormenta.

Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta que estaba tras ella. No se volteó a ver quiénes eran, su muy sensible oído hizo el trabajo que su cuerpo no quería hacer.

–Tráeme algo para el dolor de cabeza, Shizune – ordenó la voz de Tsunade. No sonaba como la Tsunade que Sarada había conocido en el festival, esta persona en cambio usaba un tono de voz más concreto y profesional, desprovisto de los efectos del alcohol.

–¿Otra vez, Tsunade-sama? – respondió Shizune encubriendo su agotamiento. Había permanecido escoltando la puerta de la oficina como un leal centinela desde que Sarada había entrado hace más de una hora.

–Y más café. Ha sido una larga noche y aún falta mucho por hacer – dictaminó la antigua Godaime Hokage.

–Sarada-chan está esperando por usted.

–Bien. Ino está con Sakura, dijo que tenía unas cosas para la niña. Búscalas y tráelas a la oficina.

–Como usted diga, Tsunade-sama.

La comunicación se cortó. Las pisadas coordinadas de Shizune señalaban una dirección que Sarada no pudo seguir. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta de madera blanca se abrió de par en par dando paso a la silueta omnipotente de Tsunade. Aguardó unos segundos con la mano sobre el pomo de la cerradura y volvió a cerrarla, al igual que las cortinas de la ventana que daba al pasillo para mayor privacidad.

Desde la silla, quieta como una gárgola, Sarada observó el caminar de la directora del Hospital por el rabillo del ojo. Llevaba puesto una bata blanca encima de un kimono gris que usaba como camisa y unos pantalones azules que hacían juego con la cinta que ceñía su fina cintura. El resonar de sus tacones sobre el suelo junto al continuo y arrítmico golpeteo de la lluvia gobernaban sobre el silencio de la habitación. Sarada vio como Tsunade tomaba asiento en la imponente silla que aguardaba por ella desde el otro lado del escritorio.

– Cuando Shizune regrese le pediré que te acompañe a la cafetería para que desayunes algo – dijo la mujer adaptándose al asiento hasta conseguir una posición cómoda en él. No miraba a Sarada, sus ojos estaban concentrados en los archivos y papeles desparramados por la mesa –. Han traído ropa para que te cambies, lo mejor será que te quites esa yukata.

Al escuchar el comentario de su ropa, Sarada bajó la mirada. Aun llevaba puesto el traje que Sasuke le había regalado. La tela estaba sucia, sobre todo al nivel del borde de la falda dejando manchas irregulares de lodo seco. Todavía tenía el cabello humedecido y el resto de su semblante no daba el aspecto de estar cuidado. Por obvias razones no se había detenido a tomarse la molestia de cambiarse, como muy bien había dicho Tsunade, fue una larga noche.

–No tengo hambre – murmuró sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Tsunade estaba escribiendo algo en un papel, se detuvo y elevó únicamente las canicas castañas llegando hasta los ojos de la niña.

–No es una sugerencia, Sarada – regresó su atención al papel y continuó escribiendo. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un rojo intenso, pulcras e impecables. Aquel esmalte no hizo más que servir como recordatorio de cómo debía ser el color de la sangre.

–¿Cómo está…? – preguntó Sarada por lo bajo.

–Estable – le interrumpió Tsunade, enfrascada en la minuciosa tarea de desplazar la pluma y crear un grupo de letras indescifrables sobre el pergamino –. La trasladamos a una habitación privada, aun esta inconsciente. El paso está restringido a todo aquel que no sea personal del Hospital.

Sarada bajó la mirada a su sucia yukata.

–Entiendo.

De la nada desapareció el sonido de la pluma rasgando el papel. Tsunade se reincorporó soltando un ruidoso resoplido.

–Estas muy cansada – advirtió, dejando que sus codos reposaran sobre la mesa y sus dedos se entrelazaran, haciendo que el color carmesí de sus uñas centellaran bajo la tenue luz de la oficina. Sarada tiritó por dentro, pero se mantuvo quieta en la silla. Tsunade agregó con voz más suave –. Deberías comer primero y luego hablaremos con más calma sobre este asunto.

Sarada frunció el entrecejo.

–Con todo respeto, he esperado mucho tiempo para conocer la situación de mi madre, Tsunade-sama. Un desayuno no retrasara lo inevitable.

–Entonces ¿ya lo sabias? – dijo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, interesada en la respuesta que daría.

–Solo suposiciones.

–Eres bastante inteligente – deshizo el lazo que existía entre sus dedos y alejó su cuerpo hasta descansar la espalda en el respaldar de la gran silla –. La enfermedad de Sakura no es algo sencillo, Sarada.

Cuando la palabra enfermedad se interpuso en la frase de Tsunade, Sarada sintió un vacío en su pecho que comenzó a hundirla.

–¿Qué sabes al respecto? – prosiguió Tsunade, inclemente. No se imaginaba a la gran Sannin de Konoha como una mujer dulce y bondadosa. Demostraba ser demasiado escrupulosa, inquebrantable, tan inflexible como la piedra de un rio.

–Solo sé que es algo que la consume poco a poco. La he visto empeorar con los meses. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación pero con el tiempo detalle cosas que normalmente ella nunca descuidaba. Su _Byakugō no In_ lo mantenía todo bajo control… hasta ahora.

–Efectivamente – asintió –. Tu madre tiene una enfermedad muy extraña, ha lidiado con ella durante años.

–¿Qué es? – siempre tuvo miedo hacer esa pregunta, pero en esta circunstancia ¿qué diferencia haría temer al nombre?

–Una especie de carcinoma – respondió Tsunade, insegura –, o eso es lo que queremos creer. La enfermedad trabaja similar a un proceso neoproliferativo maligno, pero no es nada de lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver. Todo comenzó como una lesión en bazo. Poco a poco se fue diseminando, hasta hace dos meses que llegó a invadir sus canales de chakra, es por eso que su _Byakugō no In_ no está haciendo el trabajo que debería.

Tragó grueso. Sarada no llegaba a tener vastos conocimientos en el campo de la medicina, sin embargo nada de lo que escuchó la hizo sentir segura. Era como si pudiera ver la orilla y nadar hasta ella pero las olas continuaban arrastrándola hacia el océano de la incertidumbre.

–¿Es muy grave? – preguntó Sarada. Su voz apagada era tan tenue que le pareció un milagro que Tsunade pudiera entender lo que decía.

–Te mentiría si te dijera lo contrario, niña.

El vacío en su pecho se profundizaba de la forma más abismal y aterradora de la que jamás había sentido.

–Entonces, lo que sucedió anoche fue…

–Otra recaída – completó Tsunade.

Sarada abrió los ojos sin entender.

–¿Otra? – repitió –. Un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mi mamá en esta… situación?

–Cerca de una década – la respuesta hizo que Sarada entreabriera la boca de puro espanto. Tsunade volvió a dejar salir un suspiró de cansancio –. Lo ha sabido controlar, la hemos ayudado de todas las maneras posibles, pero esa maldita enfermedad es más inteligente de lo que pensábamos. Siempre va un paso por delante de nosotros.

A estas alturas nada debería asombrar a la pequeña Uchiha, pero el universo tenía más cartas bajó la manga, contribuyendo a que su mundo siguiera derrumbándose hasta no quedar más que cenizas.

Sarada se irguió sobre su silla y se acercó hacia Tsunade.

–Escuche que usted acaba de llegar del país del Té – el anhelo y al desesperación hicieron estragos con su voz, estaba costándole mucho trabajo el mantener la calma –. Shizune-san dijo que tenían una posible solución.

–Improbable solución – le corrigió Tsunade con dureza pero sin llegar a sonar insensible –. No estaba al tanto del daño en sus canales de chakra. Está muy débil para someterla a una cirugía, hay que esperar un par de días hasta que se recupere.

–¿La cirugía la curará?

–No lo sé. Tal vez si, tal vez no.

Sarada se aproximó aún más sobre la silla, quedando casi sobre el borde.

–¿Qué más saben de la enfermedad? ¿No tienen una pista, algo que los ayude a dar con un tratamiento?

–Lo que te he dicho es lo único que sabemos. Hemos estado en esta guerra por años y lo que creemos que puede ser la solución a veces no lo es.

–Entonces – murmuró muy seria, sin quitarle la mirada de encima –, la cirugía puede no servir de nada.

Tsunade bajó los hombros, cansada.

–Todo es cuestión de suerte – dijo la mujer tras el escritorio.

–¿Suerte? – gruñó frunciendo el entrecejo – ¿Está pensando que la enfermedad de mi madre es un juego de dados?

–Si lo fuera, yo sería la persona menos indicada para atenderla.

Tsunade se colocó de pie en un movimiento impecable. Estaba tan rígida que los músculos de su cuello se veían tensos bajo la piel. Giró sobre sus talones y se volvió hacia el ventanal para ver la lluvia caer.

La pequeña Uchiha le observó, relajando su cuerpo hasta regresarlo de nuevo al respaldar de la silla. Sarada no era la única que estaba sufriendo la enfermedad de Sakura. Tsunade lo trataba de ocultar, pero la responsabilidad que ella misma se impuso de curar a su antigua protegida y no haber logrado nada en los últimos años, debía ser un golpe muy bajo, no solo como profesional sino como maestra.

–¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? – inquirió Sarada sin pensarlo demasiado.

El rostro de Tsunade se volvió hacia ella con cierta impresión. La pregunta debió tomarla desprevenida. Sus ojos quedaron ocultos tras los mechones de rubio cabello, retornando a la lluvia tras la ventana.

–Está bien, Tsunade-sama – susurró Sarada queriendo demostrar una seguridad que había perdido desde las últimas horas –. Puede decírmelo.

El aliento de la antigua Hokage chocó contra el vidrio, empañándolo tenuemente.

–Seis meses cuando mucho – respondió –. El tratamiento actual solo retrasa la metástasis. Aun intentamos buscar la forma de contrarrestar el daño, pero…

–Es muy tarde.

Tsunade giró en redondo. Su semblante era inexpresivo al principio, pero suavizo sus rasgos al depositar su mirada en la de Sarada.

–Sé que esto es difícil de digerir y que el panorama no es muy bueno. Pero ninguno de nosotros ha perdido las esperanzas y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas, Sarada – regresó al escritorio y tomó asiento en su silla abandonada. Sarada estuvo a segundos de hacer una nueva pregunta, pero se contuvo; entre tanto Tsunade se aclaró la garganta –. Me he enterado que Sakura mantuvo todo esto oculto para no preocuparte. Debes estar molesta con ella.

–Jamás podría estar molesta con ella – le corrigió Sarada.

–¿Y qué me dices de Sasuke? Tengo entendido que ha ido de nuevo a su viaje.

Ese nombre no hizo más que hervirle la sangre. Apretó los puños sobre su yukata con la mirada inyectada en odio.

–No quiero saber nada de ese sujeto.

El tono áspero de su voz alertó a Tsunade de que algo había pasado, pero ante de que pudiera indagar en el asunto alguien tocó a la puerta.

–Pase – ordenó la directora.

–Permiso, Tsunade-sama. Acá está lo que me pidió – dijo Shizune luego de abrir la entrada y acercarse hasta el escritorio. Dejó una taza de humeante café a un lado de los papeles y entregó una pequeña píldora que Tsunade tragó al instante. Shizune se volvió ahora hacia la Uchiha extendiéndole un paquete –. Esto es para ti, Sarada-chan.

–Gracias – respondió ésta en voz baja.

–Acompáñala, Shizune. Necesita comer algo, iré a ver como esta Sakura – mandó Tsunade de manera autoritaria. Se levantó, tomó la taza de café y se dirigió por última vez a Sarada –. Te mantendré al tanto de todo. Una vez Sakura este despierta, podrás pasar a verla.

Sarada la imitó, colocándose igualmente de pie.

–Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi mamá – siseó, haciendo una reverencia hacia ambas –. Se los agradezco profundamente.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que las gotas continuaban su baile contra la ventana.

–No nos lo agradezcas aun – murmuró Tsunade caminando con paso seguro hacia la salida de la oficina.

…

Los hospitales nunca han tenido fama de tener una comida deliciosa, y el de Konoha no era la excepción. Frente a Sarada yacía un plato poco apetecible, compuesto por un sándwich que escogió arbitrariamente entre los que se exponían en la cafetería. El pan estaba duro y viejo, su contenido sobresalía con desagrado de los bordes como si se tratara de un muñeco inflable que había decaído luego de que el aire escapara por un improvisto agujero. Lo único que probó a medias fue el zumo de naranja, solo porque se trataba de un jugo con una fecha de caducidad bastante lejana y porque Shizune insistía en que debía tener algo en el estómago. Luego de un segundo y diminuto sorbido sintió náuseas y alejó el desayuno disimuladamente.

Observó a los familiares, médicos y enfermeras apiñados en sus respectivos grupos a lo largo de la cafetería. Los que vestían batas tan impecables como su gran ego, hablaban un idioma ininteligible para Sarada. Lo hacían a propósito, incluso se expresaban en voz alta para que los demás pudieran ser partícipes de su brillantez y profundos conocimientos. Sakura los insultó en sus adentros usando el término de " _estúpidos_ _ególatras_ ". Fijó su atención hacía las enfermeras. Reían más allá sobre una historia muy graciosa de un paciente que confundió unas píldoras para dormir con un laxante fortísimo que lo hizo ir al baño por una semana. Sarada no le vio la gracia de reírse de las desgracias de los demás, por lo que le dedico una mirada fulminante cuando una de las mujeres se volteó por casualidad hasta su mesa.

Los familiares eran, contradictoriamente, las personas más sensatas y serias en la cafetería. Ellos estaban al tanto de que la pena invadía el ambiente y que las risas no estaban en el plato del día. Sarada los acompañó en un silencio respetuoso, regresando ahora la mirada hacía la ventana del lugar. Aun llovía y continuaría así por un largo, largo tiempo.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Sarada-chan? – preguntó Shizune retornando de un breve receso como guardaespaldas de la Genin – ¿Estas molesta por algo?

Sarada elevó solo su mirada hacía Shizune.

–No, no lo estoy – se impresionó un poco cuando su voz sonó tan áspera.

–Pero tienes el entrecejo muy fruncido.

Por acto reflejo, relajó su frente. Shizune tomó asiento a un lado de ella. Cada vez se le notaba más el agotamiento. Sus hombros estaban decaídos, apestaba a una fuerte sobredosis de café y los círculos alrededor de los ojos comenzaban a tatuarse sobre su piel. La maratón de la noche anterior dejaría extenuado a cualquiera, incluso Sarada se sentía consumida y eso que no hizo más que estar de pie en medio de la emergencia sirviendo como simple espectadora del teatro horripilante en el que se había transformado su vida.

–Debes de comer – murmuró la medic-nin a su lado, instándola a que probara el sándwich.

–Lo siento, no tengo apetito – dijo sinceramente.

–Está bien si quieres ir a descansar a tu casa, no has dormido nada. Puedo llevarte hasta allá.

–No – casi lo gritó, inclusive un niño pasando por un lado le devolvió una mirada interrogativa. Sarada corrigió su tonó de voz –. No dejare a mi mamá sola.

–A Sakura no le gustaría verte así – se aproximó a ella, buscando una cercanía amistosa –. Está en perfectas manos. Nada le sucederá mientras duermes un rato, es bueno que recuperes fuerzas.

El pensar tan siquiera en colocar un pie de nuevo en aquella casa le hacía revolver el estómago. Allí habitaba recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Mentiras y engaños que traían solo más dolor del que ya producía sus pensamientos.

Comprendía la preocupación que tenían todos, hasta Tsunade en esa mascara de líder inquebrantable le angustiaba lo que pasara con la menor de los Uchiha, y más ahora después de la noticia de su madre. Pero Sarada no pretendía regresar a aquella mazmorra que antes llamaba hogar y tampoco tenía pensado dejar a Sakura en medio de esos pretensiosos sujetos de batas blancas. Se quedaría allí, hasta que todo regresara a la normalidad, o más bien, intentase regresar.

Shizune soltó un gran suspiro y estuvo a punto de insistir de otra manera más convincente para que Sarada descansara, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por alguien que llegó por su espalda.

–¿Shizune eres tú?

Sarada abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer a la persona que arribó hasta su mesa. Nunca la había visto en persona, solo en fotografías, pero el cabello rojo escarlata que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros haciendo juego con el color de su iris, eran difíciles de pasar inadvertido. Las gafas de pasta color marrón, la pose altiva, la mirada presumida y su semblante estoico hizo paralizar a la Uchiha en su silla, sin poder creer quien estaba frente a ella.

–Karin, que bueno que has llegado – saludó Shizune con naturalidad.

–Con este clima de perros que tiene Konoha me lo hubiese pensado. Estaba de camino al hotel cuando comenzó a llover. Que primavera más deprimente se están gastando ustedes por aquí.

Shizune sonrió cansada.

–Sakura se contentara mucho al verte.

Llevaba un gran bolso oculto bajo la capa de viaje que dejó caer sin vergüenza sobre la superficie de la mesa, generando ondas en el jugo de naranja. Karin se cruzó de brazos y empujó sus lentes a nivel del puente, como Sarada normalmente hacía.

–¿Qué hizo esta vez Sakura? – preguntó la Kunoichi bastante cabreada – ¿Dejó de tomarse sus medicinas o prefirió irse por uno de esos tratamientos naturales? Le dije que son puras patrañas. Ella y sus flores la llevaran a la tumba antes de tiempo.

–¡Karin! – vociferó Shizune haciéndole señas con la mirada hacia Sarada.

–¿Que? – siguió la vista de Shizune hasta depositar su atención en la pequeña Uchiha –. Oh, tu debe de ser la famosa Sarada.

Por un momento se le olvido como hablar.

–Un placer conocerla por fin, Karin-san – no tartamudeo, pero estaba segura que eventualmente le pasaría.

–Por todos los cielos, eres idéntica a tu padre – comentó, negando con la cabeza –. Que mala suerte tienes niña.

Por extraño que sonara, todos terminaban apuntándole lo desafortunada que era al parecerse a Sasuke. Ahora podía comprenderles.

–Usted fue compañera de equipo de… él – estuvo a un paso de decir " _mi padre_ " pero esa palabra había perdido significado para ella.

–¿De Sasuke? – preguntó para estar segura que estaban hablando de la misma persona –. Un tiempo, luego lo deje por su mal carácter y porque una vez intento mata… bueno… eso no importa ahora – movió las manos como si tratara de espantar una mosca con un deje de incomodidad que no debía ser muy propio en ella. Colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas y dejó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas –. Veo que Sakura no le duró mucho tiempo la mentira ¿Ya estas al tanto de todo?

–Algo así – murmuró Sarada.

–No te culpo si no llegas a comprenderlo aún, ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido llegar a un diagnóstico certero – ahora se enfrentó a Shizune, mostrando un rostro bastante serio –. He venido tan rápido como he podido ¿Cómo está?

–Ayer tuvo una recaída muy fuerte. Ahora la tenemos en una habitación privada, en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

–Sabes que se molestara cuando se entere que está en una habitación privada.

–A estas alturas Sakura tiene otras cosas más importantes por las que quejarse.

–Bien dicho – consintió gustosa –. Necesitare su caso clínico, los estudios de laboratorio y toda la información que han obtenido con el pasar de los años.

–Tenemos todos los archivos – Shizune se colocó de pie –. Puedes esperar aquí mientras anuncio tu llegada a Tsunade-sama y anexo tu información al sistema, así tendrás acceso a UCI.

–Perfecto, así podre desayunar y charlar con Sarada – tomó asiento con extrema confianza en una silla vacía dedicándole un guiño a la Uchiha –. Será divertido. Además, tenemos mucho que discutir.

Shizune se retiró arrastrando discretamente los pies, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a Karin, como un aviso silencioso de que debía portarse bien y no decir nada estúpido.

–¿De qué necesitamos hablar? ¿Es algo importante? – preguntó Sarada, imitando el gesto de acomodarse los lentes.

–Ni que lo digas, pero primero charlemos un rato. Me gustaría conocer a la hija del legendario Sasuke Uchiha – descansó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó sus manos para reposar el mentón sobre ella, en una especie de pose que denotaba intriga.

–También me gustaría conocerla a usted, Karin-san – reconoció Sarada sin saber que decir cuando los ojos carmesí de la Kunoichi la estudiaban como un espécimen en peligro de extinción.

–No seas tan propia. Ahora veo que te pareces más a tu madre, ella siempre ha sido muy estricta con eso de las formalidades. Estando bajo la tutela de alguien tan temible como Tsunade es comprensible que respete la jerarquía.

Karin, exponiendo el nivel al que su confianza podía llegar, tomó sin previo aviso el sándwich inerte frente a Sarada y le dio un mordisco voraz, luego arrugó el entrecejo y tragó con dificultad el bocado.

–Por Kami. La comida en este lugar apesta.

Mientras arrojaba de nuevo el pan, Sarada se cuadró incomoda en la silla.

–La he visto antes, Karin-san.

–¿De verdad? – dijo, limpiando con una servilleta los resto de pan que quedaba en sus labios.

–Sí, usted aparece en varias fotos junto a mi… junto a Sasuke – corrigió toscamente al final de la oración.

Karin arqueó una ceja.

–Mmm, veo que tienes un tono de resentimiento, pequeña Sarada. Y no te culpo si es por tu padre. Todos hemos pasado por la misma situación cuando afrontamos a Sasuke.

De entre todos los temas que podrían abarcar, el que menos estaba dispuesta a aceptar era el de su padre. A estas alturas no consideraba a Sasuke como alguien a quien debería respetar, y el llamarlo " _padre_ " ahora se sentía como un insulto. En Sarada no existía ninguna sensación de la cual aferrarse para mantener el vínculo que la unía a él. De ahora en adelante solo estaban las dos solas. Sakura no merecía seguir sufriendo y Sarada no estaba dispuesta a que su dolor se prolongara estando al lado de ese sujeto.

Karin continuaba con su mirada inquisidora sobre ella a instantes de pronunciar una posible e incómoda pregunta sobre su relación con Sasuke, pero Sarada fue más rápida.

–Tampoco sabía que era amiga de mi mamá.

La pelirroja debió entender la ingeniosa indirecta de la Genin, ya que no insistió en el asunto.

–Pues claro. Soy amiga de Sakura desde hace años, nos conocimos un poco antes de la cuarta guerra. Hemos pasado un tiempo distanciadas, pero siempre nos mantenemos en contacto. Su trabajo y el mío están, digamos…relacionados.

–¿Es también una medic-nin?

–Algo por el estilo – otra prueba de su alto grado de comodidad fue tomar el jugo de Sarada y darle un generoso trago –. He venido a ayudarla. He sido parte de su sequito de médicos locos por varios años.

–Se lo agradezco mucho, Karin-san.

–No te molestes. Sigo su caso más que todo por simple curiosidad morbosa. Es una enfermedad muy extraña y fascinante, jamás había visto algo así. La forma en que ataca a las células de su organismo, el cómo se dispersa por los tejidos y se instala en ellos como un conquistador implacable dañando todo a su paso… – por primera vez Karin mostró un rostro apenado por su inoportuna agitación hacía la desgracia de Sarada –. Lo siento – susurró acomodándose los lentes –, a veces me dejo llevar por la emoción.

Sarada se mantuvo casi inexpresiva. Sentía una punzada de dolor que le perforaba el pecho, pero no pensaba demostrarlo ante Karin. El dolor es algo que los Uchiha aprenden a ocultar conforme todo su mundo se desquebrajaba en miles de pedazos, y el mundo de Sarada había colapsado hasta quedar en un frío y oscuro silencio.

–¿Tiene alguna solución para su estado? – preguntó la pelinegra con la mirada perdida en las ondas que generaba el jugo medio vacío.

–Eso lo veremos una vez la examine y estudie sus tejidos. En el pasado hemos hecho un progreso fascinante, pero como te he dicho, la enfermedad nos ha jugado muchas malas pasadas y se desarrolla de una manera muy peculiar.

–Ya veo – susurró.

Karin aguardó, prologando el silencio lo justo para llegar a una fácil deducción.

–Te preocupas mucho por Sakura ¿eh? Veo que quieres a tu madre más que a nada en el mundo.

La punzada en el pecho se convirtió a un abismo que le consumía sin piedad. Dejó de mirar el vaso y cambió su atención hacia su propio regazo. Karin a un lado dejó en libertad todo el aire de sus pulmones.

–¿Sabes? hace un par de meses atrás un amigo, corrección, un estúpido amigo, me dijo que conoció a la hija de Sasuke en uno de las guaridas de Orochimaru-sama.

Fue el turno de Sarada de arquear la ceja. Regresó la mirada hacia Karin por primera vez en casi toda la conversación.

–¿Habla de Suigetsu-san? – inquirió dubitativa.

–Ese mismo idiota – la mueca de disgusto que hizo con su rostro le dejo claro a Sarada que estaba refiriéndose a un verdadero zopenco –. Me dijo que te contó una ridícula historia sobre quien era tu verdadera madre, una historia bastante graciosa e improbable si me permites ser sincera.

Sarada no dudaba de la sinceridad de Karin. Por lo poco que llevaban hablando era una persona que no tenía motivos para encubrir sus verdaderos pensamientos. De alguna forma le recordaba a ChōChō.

–Eso fue hace unos meses cuando secuestraron a mamá – rememoró Sarada –. Le pedí a Suigetsu-san que hiciera un examen, y el resultado arrojó que usted…

–De eso quería hablarte, Sarada – le interrumpió con una seriedad muy impropia en ella –. Me gustaría contarte lo que sucedió en realidad.

–¿Lo que sucedió? ¿De qué habla?

Karin frunció el ceño.

–Quisiera hablarte del día en que naciste.

–¿C-cómo? – no vio venir una confesión de tal calibre, por lo que su inexpresividad dio paso a un gesto contrariado – ¿Por qué quiere hablar de eso?

–Para que conozcas la verdad.

–Estoy bien – musitó sin repasarlo tendidamente –. Ya he pensado mucho en el asunto y no importa si Sakura es o no mi madre biológica, aun así la quiero con todas mis fuerzas.

–Sí, sí, sí muy conmovedor – dijo Karin de mala gana –. Mira, no importa si quiere o no saberlo. Estoy en el deber de corregir la metida de pata que cometió Suigetsu, y créeme que es algo que hago con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría admitir.

Sarada inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin dejar de observar Karin.

–Usted también quiere mucho a Suigetsu-san.

–Hey, enfoquemos en tu historia, niña – rugió a la defensiva, mostrando un rubor pasajero en sus mejillas.

–Está bien – dijo Sarada expectante. Aunque en un principio le había reprochado la historia, su curiosidad siempre había sido implacable incluso en ese momento cuando escaseaba tanto – ¿Cómo sabe la historia del día en que nací?

–Muy fácil – le cuchicheó Karin acercándose a ella en un aura conspiradora –. Porque yo estuve allí.

* * *

 **Día 684**

Después de examinar unos cuantos cultivos que se habían convertido en cientos de placas inútiles, Karin no le quedó más remedio que hacer todo el trabajo desde cero. Detestaba hacer aquello. Es una de las cosas más aburrida que se puede hacer en un laboratorio. Normalmente le otorgaba ese privilegio a un puñado de ilusos seguidores de Orochimaru para que lo hicieran por ella, sin embargo fue por esa razón que todo su proyecto había terminado en una montaña de material inservible.

–Estúpidos lerdos sin cerebro – farfulló Karin entre dientes, hablando consigo misma en voz alta –. Suigetsu tiene más sentido común que todos estos idiotas juntos.

Deslizó la silla por la habitación hasta llegar a la mesa del lado contrario. Agarró una nueva muestra y un cuaderno de anotaciones, regresando a su fastidioso trabajo con un desplazamiento habilidoso de sus piernas. Quería acabar cuanto antes. No había dormido mucho en los últimos días. Orochimaru les hizo una visita sorpresa a la guarida hace dos noches atrás, y como de costumbre, nadie estaba preparado para su llegada, nadie excepto Karin. Era la única persona que mantenía el laboratorio a flote y Orochimaru se lo agradeció con más experimentos a la lista de quehaceres de la semana. Más análisis, más pruebas, más personal. Como si no tuviera bastante trabajo atrasado con toda esa manada de ineptos buenos-para-nada que tenía como ayudantes.

Una nueva oleada de insultos ingeniosos e increíblemente groseros se comenzó a formar en su mente, pero ninguno pudo formularse en voz alta cuando una tenue señal llegó hasta sus sentidos.

Dejó a un lado el trabajo sobre la mesa, agudizando su rango de percepción. Si se trataba otra vez de Orochimaru le pediría usar a todos sus ayudantes como conejillo de indias, así aprenderían la lección por las malas.

Cerró los ojos en busca de mayor concentración. Sentía la presencia de tres chakra a la afueras de la guarida. Uno era escaso y totalmente desconocido para ella. El otro le era familiar, se veía turbio, demasiado oscilante para ser una persona en buenas condiciones de salud, pero no alcanzaba a ubicar al dueño en sus recuerdos. El tercero, a diferencia de los demás, era un chakra denso, enorme, majestuoso y excesivamente peligroso. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando una descarga eléctrica le recorrió toda la medula espinal. Abrió los ojos, mostrando unas pupilas dilatadas de pavor y se colocó de pie instintivamente.

–Pero qué demonios…

Una fuerza interna le removió las entrañas en el momento en que sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis, recordando donde había sentido esta sensación antes. Soltó una maldición entre dientes y salió de la habitación a paso apresurado.

Llego hasta un pasillo con la decoración clásica de los agujeros de Orochimaru, es decir, nada. Un conjunto de antorchas dispersas aleatoriamente sobre paredes de color amarillento eran las únicas que iluminaban el camino, junto a un sinfín de puertas que nadie razonable estaría dispuesto a abrir sin pensárselo dos veces.

Continúo caminando con los nervios de punta, preguntándose qué rayos hacía ese sujeto allí. De entre todas las personas que pudieran invadir una guarida de Orochimaru con la idea de controlar su sed de venganza contra el viejo Sannin, tenía que ser él. Una de los ninjas más peligrosos que Karin jamás había conocido.

–¡Karin-san! ¡Karin-san! – le llamó un rechoncho sujeto que apareció por arte de magia de entre una de las puertas. Era uno de esos asnos que tenía como ayudantes. Su redonda cara estaba perlada por el sudor mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a Karin con sus cortas piernas –. Tenemos un inconveniente. Unos viajeros…

–Sí, sí, ya percibí a los tres – le cortó la pelirroja sin mirarle.

–¿A los tres? – repitió el pequeño hombre nervioso –. Son solo dos personas.

Esta vez, se volvió hacia él para amenazarlo con una mirada de superioridad.

–Si quieres seguir vivo bajo mi cargo te advierto que no es una buena idea juzgar mi talento como rastreadora – el hombre tragó grueso. Karin mantuvo la marcha, sin detenerse –. Ahora vete, yo me encargo de este papanatas por mi cuenta.

–P-pero.

–Es una orden.

El sujeto trastabilló.

–C-como diga, Karin-san.

Su poder de intimidación había surgido efecto, pues las torpes pisadas que le hacían compañía se habían esfumado. Luego de cruzar una esquina su corazón inicio un ascenso de su frecuencia hasta sentir los latidos en los oídos. Caminó lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que por fin llegó a la entrada.

La roca maciza e impenetrable que cubría la guarida estaba inerte al final del pasillo. Alrededor de ésta había centenares de sellos que ofrecían una segura protección ante cualquier idiota que se atreviera a cruzar los dominios de Orochimaru. Ella se había encargado personalmente de colocar todos esos pergaminos, tenía conocimientos amplios sobre sellos y jutsus de resguardo. Era prácticamente imposible que alguien pudiera tan siquiera tocar la superficie de esa roca. Pero de lo que Karin estaba segura, era que la persona que aguardaba tras la roca podía derribar todo el lugar con solo activar el _Dōjutsu_ de uno de sus ojos.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente y controlar los nervios que se apoderaban de sus piernas, antes de colocar la mano en un preciso lugar sobre la áspera superficie de la roca. Desprendió un destello de chakra rojo dándole pasó a un estruendo que hizo vibrar las paredes, dejando un eco fúnebre en el pasillo a su espalda. La piedra se movió en cámara lenta, permitiéndole distinguir la vista de un paisaje selvático ennegrecido por la oscuridad de la noche. La luna en el cielo menguaba en forma de una risa sardónica, la misma que apareció en Karin cuando posó sus ojos en el sujeto que aguardaba imponentemente frente a ella.

Tres años. Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Sasuke, tres años que lo habían cambiado exorbitantemente. Ahora era muchísimo más alto que cuando lo había conocido. Su rostro tenía los rasgos más marcados, la quijada cuadrada, los hombros anchos. No llevaba capa, por lo que pudo ver sus brazos constituido por músculos magros hechos a base de cabezas degolladas y enemigos aniquilados por el filo de su katana. Y efectivamente, ahí en el cinto alrededor de su cintura estaba la imprescindible espada, preparada para derramar sangre. Esa pose de superioridad le daba un toque tan imponente que Karin no pudo negar lo ridículamente apuesto que se había convertido. A pesar de tener miedo hacía su posible reacción en los próximos minutos, no podía negar que ahí de pie de frente a la roca, era lo más cercano a un solemne y sombrío Guerrero.

Desde la oscuridad de la noche, los sobrios ojos de Sasuke llegaron hasta los de ella arrebatándole el aliento de repente. No obstante, a pesar de estar al borde de una emergencia que posiblemente acabaría con el laboratorio hasta reducirlo en cenizas en manos de su antiguo y vengativo compañero de equipo, Karin demostró una actitud tan calmada que hasta ella misma se impresionó cuando le habló.

–Vaya, vaya. Miren quien tenemos aquí – se cruzó de brazos para que él no la viera temblar –, nada más y nada menos que al gran Sasuke Uchiha.

–Karin – la forma en que pronunció su nombre era distinta de hace tres años, fue casi… amistosa.

La pelirroja elevó una ceja. No lo recordaba de esa manera. Ahora que lo pensaba su chakra era más tranquilo y límpido. Eso era un buen indició considerando la posibilidad de un ataque por su parte, sin embargo no se atrevería a bajar la guardia.

–Los años no te han cambiado en absoluto – mintió en una sonrisa ladeada –. Una eternidad sin saber de ti, viejo camarada. Dime ¿A qué debo este maravilloso reencuentro?

–Necesito tu ayuda – respondió Sasuke a secas.

La indignación no tardó en llegar al rostro de Karin.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda a mí, a la compañera que casi matas? – entrecerró los ojos, queriendo liquidarlo con la mirada –. Puede ser menos descarado, Sasuke. Después de tanto tiempo al menos pudiste traerme unas flores o un paquete de chocolate.

Como era de esperarse, el Uchiha no se inmutó por su insulto. Lucia inquieto, una expresión poco común en él.

–No tengo mucho tiempo, Karin – replicó arrastrando las palabras.

–Pues yo tampoco tengo tiempo para tus visitas inoportunas.

Sasuke frunció el cejo.

–Si piensas que he venido a pelear está muy equivocada.

–De ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa – hizo un movimiento muy rígido con la cabeza para señalar el pasillo que la piedra había descubierto –. Tienes a mi equipo muerto de miedo allá abajo y estoy a un pestañeo de darles la señal para evitar que desates el caos.

–Sería absurdo matar a la persona que necesito – ironizó Sasuke.

–¿Necesitas? Ahora soy un objeto para complacer tus antojos – de alguna forma, el miedo fue desplazándose poco a poco hasta dar paso a un torrencial de desprecio hacia él –. Eres un fanático de crear grupos organizados de la nada para aniquilar gente, eso se te daba bien en el pasado. Te advierto que no estoy dispuesta a unirme a tu causa, incluso si esta es salvar la vida de una manada de conejitos asechados por un zorro hambriento. Prefiero no involucrarme en tus cosas. Bastantes problemas me has causado.

–No se trata nada de eso – le corrigió con suma tranquilidad.

–Pues, eso es lo que estoy pensando en este momento – señaló con el dedo al grueso tronco del árbol más cercano entre ellos –. Aun recibo dos fuentes de chakra provenientes de ese árbol. Seguro es el comienzo de tu nuevo rebaño de seguidores y necesitas un tercero para completar tu banda musical. Ya te digo que no me involucrare en tus extraños deseos de anarquía.

La luz de la luna acarició el rostro de Sasuke, mostrando un semblante aplacado, sereno, de una forma que Karin jamás había visto.

–Ellos son el motivo por el que estoy aquí – dijo en un tono profundo –. Y necesitan de tu ayuda, Karin. Los tres la necesitamos.

Sus palabras fueron bastante concisas, más reales de lo que imaginaba que serían. Una extraña sensación trasmitía Sasuke que la dejaba atolondrada. No era su desatinada belleza ancestral o esa perfección divina que lo hacía ver como una persona inalcanzable. Era algo más, como si por primera vez en tanto tiempo estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Allí frente a ella estaba un Sasuke indefenso, franco, sin asomo de aquella maldad que tanto le caracterizaba.

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado contigo? – preguntó Karin relajando los hombros y desanudando los brazos de su pecho, mirándole incrédula.

–Te lo explicare después – aún tenía esa voz autoritaria, aunque esta vez la ausencia de la amenaza era tangible. Sasuke miró al pasillo oscuro tras Karin, corroborando la presencia de alguien más en la zona –. ¿Orochimaru está en la guarida?

–Partió esta mañana. No regresara hasta dentro de unas semanas – explicó Karin, pero de repente frunció el ceño molesta –. Un momento ¿Estas insinuando que te ayudare?

Sasuke volvió su atención de nuevo a ella.

–Eres la única persona en quien confío para esto.

Karin se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla con fuerza. Sasuke nunca le trasmitió confianza, incluso ahora cuando lo veía despojada de esa oscuridad clásica que antes se consideraría natural.

–Aunque pongas esa hermosa cara de súplica no pretendo ayudarte – le advirtió de nuevo.

–Está bien – dijo tranquilo, comprendiendo lo escrupulosa que ella estaba siendo –. No lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ella. Hazlo por Sakura.

Los parpados de la pelirroja se abrieron tal cual platos.

–Sabía que había sentido este chakra antes – ojeó el tronco del árbol tras Sasuke, examinando con más rigor a las personas que aguardaban del otro lado –. Percibo dos presencias, una es casi diminuta y la otra es evidentemente de Sakura. Su chakra está muy turbulento y débil ¿Qué demonios le hiciste esta vez? ¿Intestaste asesinarla otra vez?

El comentario debió de insultar a Sasuke de sobremanera, porque la forma en que sus ojos se crisparon fue un memorándum no muy agradable de su antiguo _yo_.

–No es eso – rugió, intentando controlar su repentina molestia.

Karin le observó en silencio y dio un paso al frente.

–Déjame verla.

En un giro pulcro, Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía el árbol que Karin señaló. Ella le seguía las pisadas de cerca, insegura con lo que iba a encontrar. Sasuke siempre fue un sujeto impredecible, algo groso debía tener entre manos.

La luna seguía sonriéndoles en el cielo, junto a unas exiguas estrellas que trasmitían una luz casi inexistente. La humedad a su alrededor era asfixiante y el frío de la noche empeoraba el tétrico clima. No comprendía como Sasuke podía andar sin capa. Él no era una persona con alto aprecio consigo mismo, pero ser masoquista era algo irracional viniendo de él.

Antes de seguir con sus conjeturas sobre Sasuke y su fuerte resistencia a las ráfagas erráticas que les golpeaba los pulmones, llegaron hasta una mujer acurrucada a los pies del gran árbol. Las hebras de su rosado cabello estaban adheridas al cuello empapado en una fina capa de sudor. Sus respiraciones eran superficiales, se podían ver aun cuando llevaba consigo una serie de capas que daban la impresión de ser un sushi mal envuelto. Su rostro denotaba una expresión de agotamiento marcado en cada centímetro de piel, pero cuando sus jades llegaron hasta los ojos de Sasuke, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Karin estuvo a segundos de decir algo, sin embargo lo que vino después la dejó perpleja hasta el punto de arrebatarle el aliento. Sasuke la ayudó a colocarse de pie como si se tratara de un objeto preciado y sumamente delicado. Sakura recibió la ayuda sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara. Se movió lenta y torpe, nada usual en ella. Las capas que la rodeaban resbalaron hasta precipitar sobre el suelo humedecido, revelando lo que las gruesas telas intentaban proteger.

–Por todos los cielos… – farfulló Karin, incrédula.

Sakura, sosteniéndose con fuerza de Sasuke, la saludó con una voz dulce y cansada.

–Que gusto volver a verte, Karin-san.

...

Gritó a sus ayudantes de la forma en que normalmente lo hacía, aunque con un nivel de desespero mayor del que solía utilizar. Ordenó desocupar una habitación, y solo dejó que se quedara un puñado de ineptos que no eran tan ineptos, esos que aún tenían salvación y que Karin creyó servirían para la importantísima labor que estaba a punto de realizar.

También decretó – o más bien, amenazó – que todo lo que sucedería en las próximas horas debía quedar en completo anonimato. Orochimaru no debía enterarse de nada, al menos por ahora. No se imaginaba lo que podría suceder si el hombre serpiente descubriera todo aquello. Karin bufó por dentro. Sabía que ayudar a Sasuke le traería problemas. Eso es lo único que ese hombre traía consigo. Problemas y más problemas.

Instalaron a Sakura en una camilla súper cómoda, porque Karin así lo ordenó. Le habían cambiado de ropa a unas más cómodas. Desecharon las capas y colocaron sabanas limpias a su alrededor. Al tratarse de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, la cantidad de sustancias nocivas revoloteaban la guarida como un ambientador de interiores. Karin hizo un jutsu para limpiar el lugar hasta los cimientos, esperando que al menos las reglas de asepsia y antisepsia se cumplieran. Igualmente instalaron iluminación suficiente, trajeron equipos que aprovecharían de alguna forma e instrumentos improvisados que conforme se diera la situación esperaba que aunque sea uno les ayudara en la larga noche que se les avecinaba.

Sasuke permanecía tan rígido como una esfinge. Brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Se ubicó inteligentemente en un sitio donde no estorbaba el ir y venir de los ayudantes de Karin, pero no tan lejos para alejarse de Sakura. Era la viva imagen de un guardián custodiando el tesoro más preciado de una nación. Un guardián indescriptiblemente guapo. No obstante, Karin no se ocupó en prestarle mucha atención a la actitud del Uchiha ni a su pose ceremonial, tenía cosas mucho más importante que mirarle embelesada como la hacía antes. En cambio, prefirió hacer su trabajo mientras proclamaba calamidades a nadie en particular. Simplemente quería desahogarse con todos los presentes, en particular con cierto ninja insoportable y de mal genio.

–Claro, llevemos a una mujer embaraza en medio de la selva para que dé a luz entre los matorrales – sentenció en voz alta mientras correteaba de un lado a otro de la habitación –. Oh no, mejor aún, trasladémosla hasta una mazmorra oscura y mohosa para que Karin la asista. Es una brillante idea, sobre todo porque no hay los utensilios necesarios para traer un bebé al mundo en un laboratorio que se encarga de hacer experimentos de alto riesgo.

–Era la ayuda más cercana que teníamos – dijo Sasuke tan monótono como siempre.

Karin se detuvo en su pequeña maratón para dedicarle una mirada de odio.

–¿Qué hubieran hecho si yo no estuviera aquí? ¿Sakura tendría que parir en medio de una carretera como una medieval? ¿Y quién la atendería? ¿Tu? – le señaló como si se tratara de un mal chiste –. Seguro hubieras utilizado unas tijeras oxidadas y baldes de agua caliente. Sí, porque durante la antigüedad todo se resolvía con un puñado de paños blancos y cientos de palanganas con agua caliente.

Sakura se acomodó en la camilla con cierta dificultad.

–Pero es una suerte que te encontráramos – alegó la pelirrosa. No había perdido esa sonrisa distintiva, ni siquiera cuando las contracciones la atacaban cada vez con más intensidad.

–Suerte es poco – bramó Karin regresaron a su correteo –. Denle gracias a Kami que ando de humor, de lo contrario los hubiera dejado con la pobre imaginación de Sasuke y sus tijeras corrosivas.

–Gracias, Karin-san – susurró Sakura llena de felicidad.

Una extraña sensación de emoción y miedo creó un hueco en el estómago de Karin. Iba a traer un bebe al mundo, y no se trataba de cualquiera. Estaban hablando del primogénito de Sasuke, el heredero del Sharingan, el resurgir del clan Uchiha. Si alguien se atreviera a decirle una frase alentadora como " _Tranquila, todo va a salir bien_ " se convertiría en el siguiente sujeto de prueba para uno de sus experimentos.

Karin caminó hasta la camilla donde estaba Sakura y observó su abultado vientre.

–Un bebe. Un jodido bebe – bajó la cabeza un poco y esta vez se refirió al niño–. Espero que llores, grites y patalees mucho ¿vale? Haz que sonría cuando Sasuke no pueda dormir en las noches. Y haz mucho popo también, así tendrá que cambiarte los pañales.

Sakura no quiso reírse, pero le fue inevitable. Sasuke aun lado de ella observó cómo Karin se erguía de nuevo y le devolvía una mirada profunda.

–Entiendo que estés molesta, Karin – susurró Sasuke inalterable y haciendo una pequeña e insignificante reverencia con la cabeza, agregó –: Lamento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros en el pasado.

Por un momento, Karin olvidó como respirar. Y un odiado sonrojo llegó hasta sus mejillas.

–T-tus encantos no me hacen efecto, Sasuke. Ya no más.

Sasuke asintió.

–Agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por ella y nuestro bebé.

–Que quede claro que todo este circo lo estoy montando por Sakura. Ella a diferencia de otros no tienen ideas homicidas para con sus compañeros de equipo – se adelantó a aclarar, retornando a su ajetreo inicial –. Y hablando de ideas homicidas – miró de reojo a Sasuke –. Solo a ti se te ocurre traer a tu hijo a la guarida de Orochimaru-sama ¿Es que no piensas? ¿Sabes que locura puede hacer con él o…? – arqueo una ceja hacía Sakura – ¿es niño o niña?

–Aún no sabemos – dijo la pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros.

–Oh, eso de la un toque más de dramatismo – ironizó Karin–. Él es un bruto sin remedio, Sakura, pero estaba segura que tú eras mucho más inteligente.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura buscaron los de Sasuke en un breve instante donde trasmitieron cientos de cosas que Karin no llegó a comprender.

–Sasuke-kun es una buena persona. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

La pelirroja enlenteció sus movimientos hasta quedarse inerte en medio de la habitación. No había caído en cuenta hasta ahora que los veía juntos. Sasuke y Sakura eran dos personas totalmente diferentes, sin nada en común más que una niñez con un pasado fortuito y una juventud impregnada en mentiras, pero de alguna forma que Karin aún no alcanzaba a entender, esos dos consiguieron comprenderse el uno al otro, comenzando con una simple relación de amistad y compañerismo hasta descubrir el sentimiento más grande que alguien pudiese compartir con otro ser humano. Aun sin tener los mismos pensamientos o las mismas ideologías, ese par se las empeñó en crear un lazo tan insólito que pocos podrían llegar a comprender. Y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, creyó que lo imposible había roto los límites de lo inimaginable. Por primera vez creyó que Sasuke se había transformado en una mejor persona.

–¿Estarán bien? – dijo la voz del Uchiha sacándola de sus pensamientos de un manotazo.

Karin arrugó el entrecejo.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

–¿Estarán bien? – repitió pacientemente.

–¿Confías en mi sí o no, Sasuke?

El pelinegro no dudo cuando respondió.

–Lo hago.

–Bien. Déjame ayudar a traer a tu futuro hijo o hija al mundo sin que tu este rondando como un buitre. Tienes un aspecto espantoso, y lo primero que el bebé tiene que ver es una cara amistosa.

La mentirosa aura de tranquilidad que invadía la sala, se esfumó cuando Sakura no pudo seguir controlando el dolor de las contracciones y se arqueó en la camilla mostrando un rostro adolorido.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Karin le interrumpió.

–Sal de la habitación, Sasuke. Necesito espacio.

–Debo estar a su lado – bramó el Uchiha.

–Lo estarás cuando esto termine. Mientras tanto puedes dar una vuelta por la guarida. Ya te sabes el recorrido, seguro te diviertes con algo por ahí. Solo trata de no embarazar a nadie en el camino. Ya bastante tengo con toda esta novela.

Recordaba cuando estaba en su antiguo equipo donde Sasuke era el líder y ordenaba a diestra y siniestra como un poderoso tirano. Era divertido ver como los papeles se habían intercambiado.

Sasuke tensó su mandíbula. Nunca le había sido grato recibir órdenes. Aunque, por el simple contacto de la mano de Sakura sobre el dorso de la del Uchiha, éste último alivió sus gestos casi al instante.

–Sasuke-kun – le susurró Sakura, forjando una sonrisa que se sobreponía al dolor –. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

El Uchiha asintió no muy gustoso.

–Estaré afuera.

Tanto Karin como Sakura vieron como él desaparecía tras la puerta. Un asistente le murmuró a Karin que todo estaba listo y le ayudo a colocarse los guantes y la bata desechable.

–Me debes una historia de cómo paso todo… esto – dijo la pelirroja señalando el prominente abdomen de Sakura.

–Es una muy larga – suspiró, controlando el siguiente episodio de dolor.

–De eso no cabe duda – tomó asiento en una silla y repasó los materiales que había en la mesa –. Si te soy sincera jamás pensé que Sasuke llegara a tener un hijo o simplemente se enamorara de alguien.

–¿Me crees si te digo que yo tampoco?

Karin se detuvo a mirar fijamente a la mujer en la camilla.

–No sé cómo lo hiciste, Sakura. Como lograste cambiarlo.

–Yo no hice nada – indicó en una pequeña sonrisa –. Él me cambió a mí.

Karin repasó por cuarta vez un libro básico de obstetricia que encontraron en una alcoba abandonada de Orochimaru. Nadie comprendía porque el hombre serpiente poseía ese tipo de literatura enterrada en su armario, pero todos fueron muy inteligentes en ignorar el hallazgo y agradecer en silencio por los gustos extravagantes e insólitos de su jefe.

Luego de ver unas imágenes muy graficas de lo que podía salir mal y otras en las que no consiguió mantener los ojos por mucho tiempo, Karin se sintió confiada en que podía atender su primer alumbramiento. Solo rezaba que el bebé no viniera en una posición pintoresca, los intentos de fórceps que tenían no estaban diseñados para un parto y su nula experiencia hacía todo aquello más difícil. Sakura le daba datos muy útiles, pero su estado no le daba demasiado para concentrarse y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se revolcaba de dolor.

Examinó los signos vitales de su paciente y otros datos que necesitaría para continuar. Mentiría si la ansiedad no estaba a punto de carcomerle los huesos, o que el hueco de su estómago había crecido cuando Sakura le anunció en un gritito que se preparan.

–Ya estamos listos, Sakura – dijo Karin, aunque estaba convencida que ni siquiera sus torpes ayudantes estaban seguros de lo que pudiera suceder.

–Espera – pidió Sakura con las respiraciones agitadas –. Necesito mi piedra… Por favor… Está en mi mochila, es una piedra plateada… la necesito conmigo.

Karin vio a un ayudante a su izquierda que yacía inmóvil.

–¿Qué esperas? ¡Búscasela! – le ordenó.

Como un ratón asustadizo, el ayudante se escurrió hasta las pertenencias de Sakura, hurgo su mochila con gran miedo y regresó con una piedra plateada que cabía en la palma de la mano. En su interior había un diminuto copo de nieve que resplandeció con la luz de la lámpara.

–¿Es esta, Sakura-san? – preguntó extendiéndosela.

–G-gracias – murmuró Sakura tomando la piedra entre sus manos.

–Bien, Sakura – dijo Karin con la intención de agregar un comentario mordaz para aligerara el pesado ambiente, pero su sarcasmo no quiso aparecer –. Necesito que pujes con todas tus fuerzas ¿Entendido?

Por primera vez en toda la noche Sakura gritó. Había sido muy dura, su resistencia se debida a su fuerza de voluntad y a su poderoso _Byakugō no In_ , sin embargo ninguno de los dos alcanzó a ayudarla lo suficiente. Oprimía con ahínco la piedra hasta que sus dedos se tornaron blancos. Poco a poco comenzó a mostrase lánguida, sin fuerzas, y lo que prometía ser un parto sin problemas, siguió como una historia de terror.

–Demonios, este bribón está trayendo muchos problemas – rugió Karin. Estaba sudando a cantaros. Llevaban casi tres horas y no había ningún avance. Sakura empeoraba, nadie sabía qué hacer y el pánico comenzó a invadir el aire.

Uno de sus ayudantes llegó hasta ella cuando los gritos se apaciguaron.

–Karin-san. A-algo anda mal con Sakura-san…

El estrés le hizo pensar en un insulto precioso contra su asistente al pretender apuntar lo obvio, pero cuando se fijó en la pelirrosa una luz de alarma se encendió en su cerebro. Tenía los ojos entre abiertos, pálida como el papel, sudaba a borbotones y los labios estaban resecos hasta formar grietas en su superficie.

–Hey, Sakura ¿Me escuchas? – la zarandeo un poco, pero no contestó, en cambio la mano donde sostenía la piedra resbaló hasta colisionar en el suelo rompiéndose en miles de pedazos –. Maldición –. Karin se colocó de pie casi de un salto, esquivando los restos irreparables de la dichosa piedra. Se retiró un guante y con el dorso de su mano tocó la frente de Sakura –. Está ardiendo en… Espera un minuto.

Cambió del dorso a la palma con un giro de muñeca y desprendió un poco de chakra para corroborar la sensación que había percibido segundos atrás. Quería estar equivocada, vaya que quería estarlo.

–Maldición – escupió de nuevo mientras se erguía con brusquedad.

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron quietos, mirándola sin saber qué hacer.

–¿Qué ocurre, Karin-san? – dijo el valiente ayudante que había buscado la piedra.

–Preparen la cámara veintisiete – rugió Karin sin medir la dureza de sus palabras –. Ahora.

...

Abrió la puerta como si pesara una tonelada y el sonido chirriante se intensificó en el pasillo como un alarido de agonía. Se masajeo la nuca, sintiendo el peso de un yunque aplastándole la espalda. Escuchó el arrastre de unas pisadas acercarse hasta ella. No necesito levantar la mirada para saber quién era.

–¿Cómo están? – preguntó Sasuke surgiendo desde las sombras.

–Me entere que casi estrangulas a uno de mis ayudantes – dijo Karin con voz cansona, fijándose en él una vez lo tuvo bastante cerca –. Es difícil deshacerse de las viejas costumbres para conseguir información ¿eh?

–Han pasado 24 horas y ninguno de tus lacayos pretendía informarme – bramó Sasuke a la defensiva –. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Karin.

–Ciertamente la tiene. No me hubiese molestado que rompieras unos cuantos cuellos. Hace falta un poco de disciplina por acá.

–Basta de irte por las ramas – le ordenó Sasuke de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando eran un patético grupo en busca de venganza – ¿Cómo está Sakura y el bebé?

Karin se cruzó de brazos. Estaba controlando la ira que recorría su cuerpo como pólvora, solo necesitaba la chispa para incendiarla y desbordar todo lo que había controlado en las últimas horas.

–Es una niña – respondió a secas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron unos milímetros. Impresionados, felices tal vez, Karin no se encontraba con ánimos de compartir su emoción reprimida.

–Una niña… – repitió el Uchiha casi en un susurro.

–Ambas están en perfecto estado. Acaban de trasladarlas a un lugar más cómodo – explicó Karin, apretando los puños con fuerza –. Felicidades, Sasuke. Eres padre.

El aludido creó un rostro inexpresivo usual en él, y dando un paso adelante dijo:

–Necesito verlas.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de llevar la mano al picaporte, Karin le detuvo con la mano llena sobre su rígido pecho, reteniendo su avance.

–Espera. No iras a ninguna parte – sentenció con increíble autoridad. Entornó la mirada hacía la de él, queriéndole trasmitir lo enfática que quería ser –. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

–Esta charla puede esperar – espetó el Uchiha quitando el brazo de Karin que lo retenía con un movimiento brusco, sin un ápice de caballerosidad.

–No, Sasuke – repitió Karin tajante, esperando el momento adecuado para darle un merecido golpe en la cara –. Sé que no buscaste mi ayuda solo porque tengo algo de conocimientos sobre medicina o porque fui la única opción que te topaste por el camino. Sabía que tramabas algo. Tú nunca haces las cosas por casualidad.

La espalda de Sasuke se tensó. Se alejó de la puerta cauteloso, regresándole la atención que Karin esperaba.

–Viste el sello – siseó por lo bajo.

–Eres un malnacido hijo de perra – tenía un puñado de agravios más doloroso, pero la chispa que necesitaba había encendido todo su sistema en una intensa llamara, nublando su mente de puro malestar – ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle esto a ella? De entre todas las personas que puedes lastimar, tuviste que elegir a Sakura ¿Es que no te importa en lo absoluto?

–Era necesario – fue su respuesta. Dura y fría.

–¿Necesario? ¿Borrarle sus recuerdos solo porque Akao…?

–No pronuncies su nombre – escupió Sasuke de inmediato. Miró de reojo a la puerta cerrada –. No enfrente de Sakura.

–Cierto, lo vi a través del sello, tú le inventaste un nuevo alias para que ella no indagara en la verdad. Ahora se llama " _Akaoshi_ ". Fue bastante ingenioso. Por lo visto se te da bien lo de escoger nombres, espero que tu hija lleve uno tan particular.

La mandíbula de Sasuke crujió de exasperación.

–Sakura no sabe nada de esto y espero que se quede así.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende? – se mofó Karin ironizando – ¿Qué más has hecho con ella? ¿Eh? ¿Jugaste con su mente de la misma manera que jugaste con su cuerpo?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke acorraló a Karin contra la pared en la señal más evidente de amenaza. El corazón estuvo a punto de saltarle del pecho, pero el desprecio que tenía para con él se había incrementado de una forma masiva, impidiendo que el miedo se sobrepusiera a la ira.

–No te atrevas a insultarla – le previno Sasuke, controlando su chakra para impedir activar los _Dōjutsu_ en sus terroríficos ojos –. No te conviene.

–Estoy tan molesta que difícilmente podrás atormentarme con tus intimidaciones, Sasuke – se jactó ella a la defensiva.

El pelinegro hizo un sonido que asemejó el rugir de una bestia.

–¿Qué demonios quieres, Karin?

–Confinarte en una celda suena a un buen plan. Así evitarías seguir haciéndole daño.

–Jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Karin entrecerró los ojos.

–Sigue diciéndote eso hasta que te lo creas.

La puerta se abrió un poco, permitiéndole paso a las luces que habían apostado dentro de la habitación, bañando un poco la oscuridad del pasillo. Uno de los ayudantes de Karin se asomó por la rendija de la puerta, sobresaltándose al fijarse en la escena tan particular que se estaba desarrollando.

–E-está… e-está todo listo – tartamudeo el sujeto sudoroso que le había anunciado la llegada de sus invitados.

El Uchiha se separó de Karin sigilosamente, mientras que ésta le devolvía una mirada molesta.

–Terminaremos esta discusión después – apuntó la pelirroja –. Sakura y tu hija te están esperando.

Con cierta rigidez en sus movimientos, Sasuke se desplazó hasta entrar a la habitación, siendo escoltado por el temeroso y rechoncho ayudante de Karin. Ella les siguió de cerca, apostándose en el marco de la puerta y siguiendo las pisadas de Sasuke hasta detenerse en la camilla donde Sakura aguardaba. Tenía el cabello rosado enmarañado en una coleta alta, los ojos se le notaban abatidos y su cuerpo se veía débil. Pero nada borraba esa sonrisa tatuada en su rostro mientras sostenía con fuerza el bulto entre sus brazos. Una carita dormilona se asomaba entre las suaves mantas que le había proporcionado a la bebé. Era una cosita diminuta, con unos mechones de cabello negro en la coronilla. Sakura elevó el rostro hacia el de Sasuke, y como si fuera posible, su sonrisa aumento hasta hacerle brillar los ojos.

–Sasuke-kun – le llamó con voz quebradiza.

El Uchiha se situó a un lado, sin quitar la mirada de su dormilona hija. Karin pudo apreciar cierto matiz de emoción en sus ojos.

–Mira – dijo Sakura levantando un poco a la bebé para que él pudiera observarla con mayor detalle – ¿No es hermosa?

–Lo es – musitó Sasuke para sí mismo.

–¿Quieres sostenerla?

Karin asumió que Sasuke se negaría, conociéndole era casi improbable que él se sintiera a gusto con la propuesta, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el Uchiha extendió los brazos preparado para cargar por primera vez a su hija. Fue un momento bastante chocante, uno donde Karin no sabía que concluir sobre Sasuke. No sabía si había cambiado, o si continuaba siendo un egoísta vengador de siempre, si de verdad amaba a Sakura de la forma en que afirmaba con sus actos rudimentarios, si de verdad le importaba su bienestar bajo todo pronóstico, o si se preocupaba por el futuro de su hija recien nacida. Karin albergaba demasiadas dudas al respecto y más ahora después de lo que había descubierto esa noche. Pero de algo estaba extrañamente segura, y era que viéndolo allí de pie con la niña entre sus brazos, acariciándola con una mirada profunda y llena de anhelo mientras ocultaba con torpesa una sonrisa que quería dibujarse en su rostro impasible, pudo ver por primera vez en tanto tiempo que Sasuke volvía a ser feliz.

* * *

Estaban de regreso a la cafetería. Sarada había permanecido estática durante todo el relato, mirando fijamente a su interlocutora. Karin era una persona bastante peculiar y la forma en que narró la historia le pareció muy extraña. Usaba términos tan poco comunes que tuvo que resistirse en arquear una ceja varias veces, aunque la manera en que insultaba a Sasuke la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Hubo momentos durante la plática en donde Karin se detenía, meditaba sobre lo que diría y luego lo soltaba. No había que ser adivino para saber que quería ocultar cosas. Como cuando se interrumpió a mitad del interesante momento del parto justo después de percibir la fiebre de Sakura, o cuando salió de la habitación para anunciarle la noticia a Sasuke. Karin se tensó un poco y continuó el relato de otra manera, por lo que Sarada daba por sentado que lo que escuchaba no era del todo cierta. Pero lo dejó pasar. Como lo había predicho, su curiosidad se había aplacado bastante en las últimas horas y ya no se encontraba de ánimos para indagar y hacer preguntas.

–Guarde tu cordón umbilical en una caja dentro de mi escritorio – explicó Karin terminando de tomarse el resto del jugo que quedaba en la mesa –. Suigetsu debió de hurgar mis pertenencias y ahí comenzó la confusión.

Sarada asintió

–Ya veo.

–¿He aclarado tus dudas? – quiso saber la pelirroja.

Nuevamente, Sarada asintió.

–De alguna forma me tranquiliza saber que Sakura, a fin de cuentas, es mi madre.

–Tú solita te inventaste una novela bastante calamitosa, niña – se mofó sin escrúpulos –. No me imagino siendo madre, creó que hasta mis hijos me temerían.

Sarada quiso sonreír para demostrarle cierta empatía, pero los músculos de la cara respondían solo una expresión. La indiferencia.

–Muchas gracias, Karin-san – susurró haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

Karin la estudió un instante.

–No es nada.

–¡Karin! – llamó Shizune apareciendo en la entrada de la cafetería y haciéndole señas para que la siguiera –. Vamos, Tsunade-sama espera por ti.

–Excelente. Vamos a colocar manos a la obra.

Se levantó al vuelo, tomando la gran mochila que trajo consigo. Se la asentó al hombro mientras Sarada permanecía inmóvil viéndola moverse.

–¿Estarás bien? – preguntó Karin antes de marcharse.

–Lo estaré – mintió.

–Bien, en ese caso te dejo con tu asqueroso sándwich – y cuando estuvo un paso más lejos dio la vuelta para mirarle por encima del hombro–. Oh, casi se me olvidaba – sonrió de medio lado –. Tienes un excelente estilo. Esos lentes se te ven sensacionales.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un enorme saludo a todos. Espero que se encuentre súper bien n_n

Como verán, aún estoy de vacaciones, lo que me da tiempo para morsear y publicar el día correspondiente, como lo hacíamos antes. Es bastante satisfactorio ¿no creen? Jeje.

Bueno, este capítulo es el trampolín que nos preparara para el que viene. Nuestra invitada sorpresa fue en esta ocasión, Karin. Sé que no es un personaje muy amistoso o agradable, pero vaya que fue divertidísimo de escribir. Sarada como ven anda medio amargada, y razones le sobran para estarlo. Con respecto a la situación de Sakura también fue un poco complicado plantearle una enfermedad y la escena del parto despertó el caos. No se cómo lidiar con un parto, tuve que leer un poco pero preferí no enredar tanto la situación. Lo importante está en la discusión de Sasuke con Karin. Hay que tomar en cuenta ciertos tips que nos servirán para lo que se avecina.

Releyendo las publicaciones anteriores me he dado cuenta las meteduras de pata que he cometido. Desde horrores ortográficos, gramaticales y hasta de contenido. No tengo mucho tiempo para arreglar todo, espero que en el futuro lo pueda hacer jeje.

Por cierto, ya llevamos bastante tiempo en esta loca historia. Faltan solo tres pasos para que este fic se acabe y solo dos publicaciones más. Es decir, la semana que viene (con total seguridad, el martes) hay capítulo, y el que le sigue será un capitulo doble o/

Gracias por todos sus bellísimos comentarios y por pasarse a leer. El internet esta malísimo y no he podido responderles todos sus reviews, espero que pronto se regularice. Oh y disculpen de nuevo las metidas de pata ;w; Como siempre cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


	25. La verdad duele más que la mentira

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XXV  
**

 **Naruto Uzumaki  
**

Cuando Naruto se enteró que Sakura había empeorado de nuevo, no dudó en salir de su oficina rumbo al Hospital Central. Todas las reuniones programadas para ese día las canceló sin ni siquiera re ojear con quien había planeado las cuatro conferencias, las dos juntas diplomáticas y la entrevista para una revista importantísima que redactarían un artículo sobre los diez ninjas más influyentes de la actualidad. Su asistente Moegi casi le da un infarto cuando la dejó a cargo del papeleo y la reprogramación de sus actividades. Habitualmente, Naruto creaba una docena de clones de sombras para poder cumplir con los requerimientos que su puesto como Hokage le exigía. Pero ese día no estaba en condiciones de mantener ese jutsu, no cuando su hermana estaba internada en el Hospital luchando de nuevo por mantenerse en pie.

Caminaba bajó el manto de un cielo ceniciento. Había llovido durante gran parte de la noche y toda la mañana, y por lo visto, la tarde sufriría la misma suerte. Le tomó menos de lo que esperaba llegar al Hospital. Era un lugar fácil de encontrar al ser tan inmenso. La edificación en sí era sólida, de bases grandes y con cientos de ventanas de vidrio polarizado dispersas homogéneamente en los muros macizos que el mismo Naruto mandó a edificar.

Una vez atravesó la entrada donde las puertas se abrieron mecánicamente para él, recibió el saludo de todos los presentes con un asentimiento respetuoso de la cabeza bajo un silencio doloroso. Nadie se atrevía a dirigirle directamente la palabra, estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido y de lo que Sakura significaba para él, por lo que unas palabras de condolencias no servirían de mucho.

Caminó por la entrada ondeando su capa de Hokage hasta divisarla cerca de la recepción. Como se lo imaginaba, Hinata estaba allí esperándolo con su paciencia infinita. Naruto sabía que ella había salido apresurada de casa, pues solo llevaba un vestido sencillo y su cabello atado en una coleta alta, un indicativo silencioso de su creciente preocupación hacía la situación tan delicada. Naruto lamentó enormemente haberle dicho la verdad a Hinata sobre el repentino deterioro de la enfermedad de Sakura. Hinata estaba al tanto que la salud de la Uchiha nunca fue estable, pero al enterarse que su enfermedad había tomado un camino sin retorno la deprimió hasta el punto de hacerla sentir culpable por no haber ayudado a su amiga lo suficiente.

El Uzumaki caminó con paso seguro hacía su esposa, recibiendo miradas indiscretas de las personas a su alrededor. Hinata se giró al sentirlo venir mostrando un rosto quebrantado y reafirmando lo que pasaba por la mente del Hokage. Estaba inquieta.

–Naruto-kun – le saludó con una voz apagada una vez llegó hasta la recepción.

–¿Cómo está? – susurró Naruto por lo bajo para que ella fuera la única que le escuchara.

–Tsunade-sama y Karin-san están atendiéndola en este momento. Creo que aún sigue inconsciente. No nos permiten el paso a la UCI.

Por ser el Hokage, esa restricción podía pasar a segundo plano con solo sentenciar una orden, pero no quería interponerse de esa manera. Naruto de ningún modo había sido un líder tirano, y aunque la desesperación crecía dentro de él, no estaba en sus planes pisotear las reglas del Hospital.

–Lamento que te enteraras tan tarde, Naruto-kun – regresó Hinata viéndole con aire de verdadero sentir –. Anoche en el festival te escuche decir que tenías mucho trabajo acumulado, es por eso que le pedí a Shikamaru-kun que no te dijera nada para así no preocuparte. Si necesitas molestarte con alguien es conmigo.

No había caído en cuenta que desde que salió de la torre del Hokage su rostro era una expresión de completo malestar. Ceño fruncido, labios tensos y mandíbula adolorida. No era para menos que estuviera así. La forma que llegó a enterarse de la situación de Sakura fue por mera casualidad, cuando un clon de sombras caminaba por la aldea ayudando a una anciana a llevar su mercado y ésta le contó que, cuando fue al Hospital esa mañana, vio a la doctora Uchiha convaleciente en plena emergencia. Siendo el líder de Konoha, detalles como esos no deberían pasar de largo entre el papeleo que llegaba a su oficina. Debieron de comunicarle lo sucedido de inmediato, en el mismo instante en que Sakura atravesó la puerta del Hospital. Y lo que más le dolía de entre todo, era que Hinata lo sabía y lo mantuvo oculto de él. Motivos sobraban para que Naruto odiara todo lo que conllevara a mantener una mentira.

–¿Has estado cuanto tiempo aquí? – preguntó el Uzumaki evadiendo la mirada de su esposa. Por duro que se viera, no estaba muy contento.

–Me entere en la madrugada, para ese entonces ya te habías ido a la oficina. Lleve a Hima-chan a la academia y Boruto dijo que vendría más tarde con Mitsuki. Ino-san llamó explicándome que había encontrado a Sakura-san inconsciente en las escaleras de su casa junto a Sarada. Luego la trasladaron de urgencias al Hospital.

Al escuchar el nombre de la hija de Sasuke, se sobresaltó levemente.

–¿Cómo esta Sarada?

–Shizune la recogió de la cafetería hace unos momentos y la dejaron en la sala de espera de UCI – bajó la mirada hasta sus pies –. Me preocupa muchísimo, creo que está muy desolada.

–Y más ahora que Sasuke se ha ido – resopló Naruto.

Hinata levantó el rostro y quedo pasmada en medio de la recepción.

–¿Q-qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?

–Ya envié a alguien a buscarle, espero que no haya ido tan lejos. Necesita estar aquí junto a ellas ahora más que nunca – los ojos perlas tan puros y nobles de Hinata estaban llenos de un desasosiego que hizo a Naruto relajar por primera vez el rostro. Ella era una persona sensible y al mismo tiempo la mujer más arraigada que jamás conocería, y verla tan preocupada le proporcionó el empujón que necesitaba para salir de ese cascaron indolente que se había forjado desde esa mañana –. Hablaremos de esto después – añadió luego de un sonoro suspiro –. Por ahora me gustaría hablar con Tsunade.

–Ino-san acaba de pasar por acá, me dijo que nos esperaría arriba junto a Sarada. Podemos ir a hablar con ella mientras Tsunade-sama termina de examinarla.

–Bien.

Naruto giró de camino al elevador.

–Naruto-kun – le retuvo la suave voz de su esposa.

–No estoy molesto contigo, Hinata – le reconfortó dando solo media vuelta sin poder ocultar su semblante quebrantado –. Pero no puedo estar tranquilo en este momento.

–Lo sé – susurró hasta llegar a su lado, tocando su mano de una forma tan familiar y cálida, siendo capaz de reconfortarlo con un sencillo contacto –. Solo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Después de eso, Naruto pudo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Gracias, Hinata.

Subieron a la cámara de metal sin separar su mano de la de ella y ascendieron hasta el quinto y último piso del Hospital. Unos cuantos encargados del lugar saludaban con mucho respecto al matrimonio Uzumaki, aunque la incomodidad de la situación era palpable y las palabras se veían cortadas cuando salían apresurados del elevador.

Hinata caminó fielmente a su lado cuando pasaron por el pasillo del temido quinto piso. Aquel lugar no tenía muy buena fama entre los médicos y enfermeras. Allí llegaban los casos delicados con diagnósticos desconocidos, esos donde la esperanza se evaporaba entre las mascarillas de oxígeno y el opaco sonido del monitor de signos vitales. El ambiente era sombrío, aun con tantas paredes blancas y con el piso perfectamente lustrado que hasta podía ver la silueta de sus cuerpos al caminar. Nada en ese lugar podía trasmitir anhelo, confianza o fe. Claramente aquel sitio era donde la gente acababa reunida en silencio a la espera de un milagro.

La sala de espera de la UCI estaba casi deshabitada. Los muebles azules hacían un contraste tan pobre con las muros que Naruto creyó podían ser del mismo color. Había una ventana grande que iba desde el techo al piso y ocupada toda la extensión de una pared. Era casi un repelente para cualquier que sufriera de vértigo. Sintió como Hinata apretaba con cuidado su mano para llamar su atención.

Naruto giró a ver a Ino sentada en uno de los muebles. Llevaba el cabello suelto que apartó con cansancio cuando llevó una taza de café a los labios y a dos almohadones de distancia, sentada viendo el panorama tras el cristal de la ventana, reposaba Sarada.

–Naruto – llamó Ino, impidiéndole que evaluara a la menor de los Uchiha con detenimiento.

La Yamanaka caminó hasta donde estaban, sosteniendo su preciada taza de café con ambas manos. El cansancio se veía incluso en la forma en que sus pasos oscilaban discretamente sobre el pulido suelo.

–¿Y bien? – preguntó Naruto casi en un susurro una vez Ino estuvo lo bastante cerca.

–Sin novedades – respondió, reafirmando sus palabras con una negación de la cabeza –. Tsunade-sama y Karin llevan un buen rato ahí metidas en la habitación de Sakura. Shizune sale de vez en cuando para buscar resultados y análisis, pero al parecer todo sigue igual.

–¿Cómo está…? – susurró Hinata sin poder continuar la pregunta, pero el resto quedo implícito.

–No ha hablado mucho – dijo la Yamanaka viendo de reojo a Sarada –. Creo que esta pensativa, y eso nunca es bueno.

–Boruto dijo que vendría más tarde. Será bueno que tenga a sus amigos cerca.

–Lo que necesita es alguien con quien hablar – agregó Naruto.

–Está confundida. Y… – Ino dudó en seguir.

Tanto Naruto y Hinata fruncieron un poco el entrecejo.

–¿Qué sucede, Ino-san? – inquirió la ojiperla.

Los finos dedos de la rubia jugaron con la taza. El café en su interior formaba líneas de humo blanco, como si fuera una escurridiza serpiente.

–Creo que está muy resentida, puedo sentirlo incluso cuando no pronuncia palabra alguna. Cuando estuve a punto de hablar de Sasuke sus ojos se llenaron de odio. Jamás la había visto de esa manera – confesó Ino sin poder quitar la mirada del líquido pardo entre sus manos.

–Esa niña ha vivido mentiras tras mentira – concretó Naruto apretando el puño oculto en su capa de Hokage –. Esto nunca debió pasar. Pudimos evitarlo.

–Sakura no quería que nadie se enterase de su situación – le defendió Ino sin muchos ánimos –. Incluso ha sido un misterio para las mismas personas de la aldea. Kiba, Rock Lee, Gai-sensei, Shino, todos ellos ignoraban lo que pasaba con ella. A unos pocos nos dejó saber lo que en realidad pasaba, y solo a unos cuantos la complicaciones que tuvo en los últimos meses.

Naruto escuchó como Hinata tragaba grueso antes de intervenir:

–Es verdad que… – de nuevo no pudo terminar la oración, el dolor se lo impedía.

–Sí, está muy complicada – compendió la Yamanaka, aun con la mirada ausente –. No hay rincón de su cuerpo que no se haya visto afectado por esta maldita enfermedad.

–¿Y el sello? – dijo Naruto haciendo que Ino elevara la cabeza casi espantada por su imprudencia –. Tranquila, Hinata está al tanto.

La Uzumaki asintió muy seria, relajando así la repentina tensión subyacente en los hombros de Ino.

–No tengo idea – miró hacía el pasillo que continuaba a las habitaciones bajo un letreo que rezaba en grandes letras rojas " _No pase, solo personal autorizado_ " –. A pesar de todo, el sello siempre ha sido muy sólido, pero no es el momento de comenzar a ser descuidados. Por algo Karin está aquí.

Hubo un corto silencio, uno sobrecargado de rigidez, uno que Naruto no sabía si era a causa de su actual conversación o lo sombrío que resultaba ese lugar.

–No hay que perder las esperanzas – advirtió Ino sin sonar muy emocionada por ello. Tal vez ese horrible y tétrico ambiente aunado a la situación poco alentadora, no ayudara en lo absoluto en mantener la mente positiva.

–Jamás pensé que esto pasaría – dijo Hinata rompiendo débilmente la tensión.

–Nadie se lo esperaba – continuo Naruto, regresando otra vez a Ino cuando una nueva duda surgió en sus pensamientos – ¿Qué hay de los padres de Sakura-chan?

–Están en la oficina de la directora. Llegaron hace poco. Mebuki-san no ha parado de llorar, Kizashi-san ha intentado calmarla, pero creo que es imposible. Están aguardando a que Tsunade-sama se desocupe para hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación.

–¿Ellos no sabían de esto? – quiso saber Hinata.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que eso es lo que más les ha golpeado – volvió a ver a Sarada. La niña no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba –. Pensé que sería bueno que viera a sus abuelos, pero todo empeoró. Intenté separarlos de ella para no agobiarla con tantas cosas a su alrededor. Al menos Sasuke no está por estos lados para terminar de arruinarlo todo.

–Viene de regreso – anunció Naruto con bastante seguridad gracias a su poderoso jutsu de reconocimiento –. Esta cerca de la aldea.

–¿Q-que? – al balbuceo de Ino le siguió una palidez repentina –. Esto no es bueno para ella, está muy sensible después de lo ocurrido anoche, ver a Sasuke solo empeorara las cosas.

–¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

–No me ha dicho mucho, pero cuando las encontré en las escaleras de la casa, Sakura tenía una herida en la cabeza. Sarada le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, que Sasuke no volvería a lastimarla.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Dices que Sasuke-kun golpeó a Sakura-san? – preguntó.

–No lo sé – concluyó Ino encogiéndose de hombros con cansancio –. Solo te digo lo que vi.

Naruto se tomó unos segundos para ver a Ino detalladamente. El cabello estaba aplacado y el cuerpo rígido. La taza de café no era la única que había consumido, había manchas secas en su ropa que la delataban. De cualquier forma en que se viera, Ino no estaba en condiciones ni mentales ni físicas para continuar con su labor de guardián autoproclamado de la familia Uchiha.

–Te ves demasiado cansada, Ino-san – advirtió Hinata como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su esposo –. Deberías tomar una siesta.

–No puedo. Kakashi-sensei dijo que llegaría hoy en cualquier momento y me pidió que le informara de cada detalle. Ha estado tan angustiado desde que supo la noticia, que regresara antes de lo previsto de sus vacaciones. Además – sin la necesidad de mirar a Sarada, susurró –, no puedo irme si ella aún está aquí. No puedo dejarla sola.

El rostro de Naruto no alcanzaba a demostrar expresión alguna. Después de convertirse en Hokage, su temperamento hiperactivo se vio aplacado por la seriedad que su posición como líder de la aldea le demandaba. Ahora se mostraba como un hombre inexpugnable, tenaz, seguro, sin que nada pudiera turbar su semblante de firmeza solidificada conforme los años transcurrían. Aún con ese caparazón indestructible que mostraba al resto del mundo, dentro de él existían sentimientos; ocasiones en las que penosamente podía mantener al margen esa cara estoica que tanto trabajo le tomó forjar. Y ver a Sarada allí, sentada mirando la ventana, pensar en su madre moribunda que la forzó a vivir en la ignorancia durante años, el tener un padre ausente que arrastraba un pasado tan frío como un tempano de hielo, estar consciente de que su familia se ha fragmentado de una forma que jamás podía volver a repararse una vez más. Todo aquello era demasiado, nadie merecía una vida plagada en mentiras. Esa era una de las pocas situaciones donde Naruto perdía un poco de ese rígido cascaron, y permitía dejarse dominar por sus emociones.

–Yo me hare cargo del resto, Ino – susurró el Uzumaki concentrado en Sarada a lo lejos.

Ino abrió los ojos, perpleja.

–Pero tienes demasiadas obligaciones, Naruto. Eres el Hokage.

–Y es por esa razón que me quedare – la mano de Hinata apretó la suya con delicadeza, enviándole su aprobación. Naruto se volvió hacia la Yamanaka –. Estaré todo el día aquí si es necesario.

El tono de voz fue concluyente, por lo cual Ino no tuvo más remedio que asentir, aunque no quedo muy gustosa con ello. Hinata deshizo el lazo que existía entre sus manos, dejando a Naruto un pequeño instante donde sus fuerzas se vieron disminuidas, pero la mirada en esos ojos perlas fue lo justo para renovarle.

–Estaré con los padres de Sakura-san – dijo Hinata acariciando su brazo en señal de apoyo.

Naruto pudo dibujar una diminuta sonrisa.

–Gracias, Hinata.

Vio cómo su esposa era escoltada por Ino hacía la oficina de Tsunade, esperando que pudiera reconfortar a Mebuki y a Kizashi de la misma manera que ella lograba hacerlo con Naruto, con tan solo un simple roce de manos.

Sarada en el mueble, seguía con la mirada perdida en las gotas de agua que comenzaban a morir hasta casi desvanecerse de aquella tarde. Naruto caminó hasta ella, con la capa ondeándole ligeramente por su espada. Fue entonces cuando Sarada reparó en su presencia.

–Hokage-sama – musitó con un hilo de voz.

Desde la corta distancia que los separaba, Naruto pudo apreciar lo que los engaños podían destruir en un ser humano.

–¿Viendo la lluvia? – preguntó, ocupando todo su concentración en no desviar la mirada de ese rostro adolorido que seguía observándole junto a esas esferas azabaches ausentes de esperanzas.

–¿Ha venido a ver a mamá?

Naruto asintió. Las gotas dejaron de caer, pero el cielo seguía igual que siempre, igual que el semblante de Sarada.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? – quiso saber en un tono neutro, sin sonar demasiado animado ni muy taciturno.

Sarada regresó la mirada a la ventana.

–Mejor que ella – musitó refiriéndose a Sakura.

Por un momento Naruto se mantuvo callado, compartiendo su sufrimiento en el silencio. Se imaginó por un instante a Boruto y a Himawari pasando por la misma situación que Sarada. Eso no hizo más que hacerle sentir más impotente, desequilibrando aún más su perfecto cascaron.

–Deberías comer algo, Sarada. Te ves muy cansada – apuntó Naruto serio.

–No tengo hambre – respondió mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

Naruto frunció el cejo.

–¿Quieres hablar sobre lo sucedido?

–En realidad no, Hokage-sama – regresó la mirada hacía la entrada del Hospital que se exponía cinco pisos por debajo de donde estaban.

Naruto dio un paso al frente para observar lo que ella veía. Las personas desde esa altura, y tras el empañado vidrio de la ventana, se trazaban como delineaciones malogradas de un dibujante poco experimentado. Solo se podían distinguir varias sombrillas que protegían la cabeza de las personas de los vestigios de la lluvia. La diversidad de colores fue lo único que le daba un toque de vida a aquel día tan lúgubre.

Naruto ya lo había percibido desde hace mucho, incluso pudo determinar el camino que tomaron desde la entrada de la aldea hasta el Hospital, pero Sarada carecía de la capacidad de distinguir el chakra de las persona, razón por la cual, su mirada se crispó de golpe cuando lo vio llegar.

– ¿Qué hace él aquí? – escupió con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Allá abajo, serpenteando entre las sombrillas, estaba Sasuke marchando unos pasos por delante de Shikamaru. Ambos caminaban con seguridad, ondeando sus capas empapadas por la lluvia hasta perderse en la entrada del Hospital. Naruto desvió los ojos hacia Sarada que tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, como si se estuviese preparando para entrar en batalla.

–Lo he mandado a llamar – respondió Naruto calmadamente.

Sarada desprendió su atención del vidrio empañado, devolviéndole a Naruto una mirada que comenzaba a nublarse en odio.

–¿Por qué? – rugió con fuerza.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

–Es tu padre, Sarada.

–Ese hombre no es mi padre – entrecerró los ojos –. Él nunca lo fue.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando el sonido del ascensor les advirtió de la llegada de Sasuke y Shikamaru. Sarada se colocó de pie con movimientos muy pensados, similares al de una maquina con engranajes complejos que estremecieron sus articulaciones hasta dejarla rígida a un lado de Naruto. Ambos llevaron instintivamente su atención a las dos siluetas que aparecieron en la sala de espera de la UCI.

Shikamaru fue casi directo a hablar con un par de enfermeras que se encontraban en la recepción, Sasuke le seguía de cerca, sin embargo sus ojos cambiaron de dirección hasta los de Naruto y Sarada generando un momentáneo desconcierto en su mirada.

–Te dije que no regresaras – bramó Sarada.

Las pocas personas que estaban sentadas en la sala, giraron a ver lo que sucedía. Sasuke quedó imperturbable en medio de la recepción, con el cabello goteándole frías lágrimas de lluvia.

Naruto percibió como el aura de Sarada se ennegrecía, como su chakra se descontrolaba.

–Vete – dijo la Genin con el cuerpo temblándole desde los pies hasta la coronilla. Un único parpadeo fue suficiente para mostrar un _Sharingan_ de tres espirales en cada ojo – ¡He dicho que te fueras!

La gran mayoría de los espectadores dieron un respingo.

–Sarada – le susurró Naruto queriendo alertarla.

–¡No! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes! – gritó a voz populi, sin medir la intensidad con que se expresaba. Dio varios pasos al frente hasta acercarse a Sasuke, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas tan cristalinas que con el carmesí de su _Dōjutsu_ daba la impresión que lloraba sangre –. ¡Eres una escoria! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a regresar?! ¡¿No tienes vergüenza de lo que has hecho?! ¿Eh? ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA VERLA DE NUEVO?!

–Cálmate, Sarada – le pidió Naruto acercándose hasta ella, a punto de sostenerla por el brazo, pero Sarada dio otro paso hasta Sasuke que seguía inexpresivo en medio de la sala.

–Lárgate de aquí – le ordenó autoritaria, permitiéndole a las lágrimas continuar rodando por sus mejillas – ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

–¡Sarada! – vociferó Naruto haciendo temblar el lugar.

Los familiares de los pacientes seguían ahogando un gritillo en sus gargantas mientras veían mudos la escena; Shikamaru les susurró algo a las enfermeras que salieron como bólido hacia lugares opuestos mientras que Sasuke continuaba con la mirada fija en Sarada que aún sostenía el _Sharingan_ en sus ojos.

En un breve instante, Shikamaru intercambió una señal con Naruto y éste pasó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo. El mayor de los Uchiha lo recibió impertérrito, ocultando de una manera tan inhumana el dolor que todo aquello debía estar causándole.

Naruto caminó hacia el frente y se interpuso entre Sarada y su padre.

–Sígueme – le dijo a la Genin y persiguió el camino que una de las enfermera había tomado. Al no sentir las pisadas de Sarada alcanzándole, giró el rostro para mostrarle un perfil grave –. Es una orden, Sarada.

Mantuvo la marcha cuando unas rítmicas y cortas pisadas le hicieron compañía a las suyas. Atravesaron el pasillo sin intercambiar palabra. Sarada le seguía fielmente mientras que Naruto lideraba el camino hasta toparse con las escaleras. Una de las enfermeras les esperaba con un deje de temor, abrió la puerta que les separada de la azotea permitiéndole el paso al Hokage y a la hija de Sasuke. Antes de perderse escalones arriba, Naruto se volvió a darle un gracias silencioso a la mujer para apaciguar su nerviosismo.

Había una puerta al final. Era de hierro viejo y oxidado. Cuando remodelaron el Hospital Naruto pidió que la azotea permaneciera igual que siempre, un simple capricho que se concedió como Hokage. Salieron entonces hacía el aire libre, dejando un rechinar molesto al abrir la puerta y recibiendo un aroma de tierra humedecida como bienvenida.

–¿Tienes frío? – peguntó Naruto deteniéndose a un lado de Sarada sin llegar a ver su rostro oculto entre mechones de un denso color negro.

–No – le escuchó decir.

El Uzumaki asintió y caminó hacia el borde, donde la baranda limitaba una caída estrepitosa hasta la entrada del Hospital. El cielo compuesto en insistentes nubarrones comenzó a placarse, pero la densidad de las nubes no se iría tan rápido. Sin embargo, los cientos de árboles de Cerezo que habían florecido hace unos días engalanaban la aldea de una manera inusual, opacando pobremente la tristeza de aquella tarde. Naruto observó todo con cierta nostalgia. Un aire helado le congeló los pulmones y se dejó llevar un instante por la sensación de quietud que había en aquel lugar.

Cuando pasaron casi tres minutos, escuchó como Sarada alzaba la voz.

–Lamento mucho lo que acaba de ver, Hokage-sa…

–Aquí fue la primera vez que pelee seriamente con Sasuke – le interrumpió sosegado por el clima tan embriagador que había en aquel sitio.

–¿Disculpe?

Una bandada de pájaros realzó vuelo desde su escondite hasta perderse entre unos edificios a lo lejos. Naruto respiró hondamente.

–En aquel entonces Sasuke y yo éramos Genin y no nos llevábamos muy bien. De hecho, nunca nos llevábamos bien, peleábamos por cualquier estupidez'ttebayo – por simple inercia, forjó una sonrisa triste –. Intente acabarlo aquí, al igual que él intentó hacerlo conmigo. Sakura-chan quiso detenernos interponiéndose entre nosotros… casi muere en el fuego cruzado. Kakashi-sensei nos salvó a los tres esa vez.

Su respiración era tranquila y seguía el compás del viento a su alrededor.

–¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? – preguntó Sarada, regresando su tono de voz al mismo que le había escuchado cuando la encontró en la sala de espera.

–Todos tenemos derecho a enfadarnos alguna vez, Sarada – susurró aun sin devolverle la mirada –. Estoy convencido de que tienes razones infinitas por las cuales odiar a Sasuke, pero ¿Estas completamente segura de condenarlo sin saber su historia?

Al no responderle, Naruto dio la vuelta para poder estudiar la expresión de la niña. Aguardaba en medio de la azotea, a menos de tres metros de distancia de donde él estaba. Sus ojos ya no estaban teñidos en aquel color carmesí, y no lo decía solo por su _Sharingan_ , en su mirada ya no moraba esa sacudida de odio que nació una vez se encontró con su padre.

Ella elevó la quijada hasta clavar su atención en Naruto.

–Es tiempo de que conozcas la verdad, Sarada – le dijo seriamente.

–¿La verdad? – repitió la pelinegra sin poder ocultar un súbito escalofrío.

–Odio las mentiras y esta en particular ha llevado demasiados sufrimientos como para no salir a la luz.

Aunque el color de su iris era tan espeso que difícilmente podía diferenciarlo de la pupila, Naruto pudo ver como se dilataban los ojos de Sarada, reflejando su consternación. Podía leer sus pensamientos con solo verle al rostro lleno de incertidumbre, de dudas, repleto de vacilaciones.

–¿Estas dispuesta a escucharla? – preguntó Naruto.

Sarada llevó ambas manos hacia el pecho y apretó con fuerza la tela de su camisa. En su cuerpo tembloroso se veía la debilidad de una simple niña de trece años, pero en su mirada yacía el anhelo de conocer la verdad.

–¿De qué está hablando, Hokage-sama?

–Todo este tiempo te han ocultado muchas cosas, Sarada. Debo admitir que incluso yo he sido cómplice de esta locura, pero hoy he decido a abrirte los ojos hacia la realidad – el Uzumaki frunció el cejó, dejando que la capa se moviera libremente con la siguiente oleada de aire primaveral –. Es tiempo de que conozca la verdad tras la historia de tus padres.

Ante sus palabras, Sarada lo único que hizo fue mantenerse increíblemente tiesa, a la expectativa de lo que fuera que iba a surgir de esa conversación y Naruto tomó aquello como una respuesta positiva para seguir con algo que prometió nunca revelar.

–¿Sakura-chan te ha contado historias de su viaje junto a Sasuke?

Sarada parpadeó, seguro no esperaba una pregunta sino más bien respuestas.

–Unas pocas – tartamudeó.

–¿Sabes quién fue Akaoshi? – soltó de golpe Naruto.

–Sí – afirmó Sarada aun sin entender a donde iba la conversación. Naruto esperó unos segundos mientras ella aclaraba su garganta –. Akaoshi fue el cabecilla de _Shinsei_ – explicó –. Una organización encargada de la aniquilación de personas que carecían de habilidades ninja. Atrajo a mucha gente consigo con ese propósito, pero en realidad necesitaba ayuda para poder cumplir su verdadero propósito que era alcanzar la inmortalidad. Asesinó a muchas personas para conseguir más almas y poder negociar con _La Parca_ , y así nunca morir… – detuvo su relato para arquear una ceja hacia Naruto –. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con la verdad?

–Tiene todo que ver – le explicó muy serio –. Porque el día de la muerte de ese sujeto fue cuando todo comenzó.

–¿La muerte de Akaoshi?

El Uzumaki profundizo su mirada.

–Akaoshi no es su verdadero nombre. Todo es una mentira que le hemos hecho creer a Sakura-chan desde hace más de trece años.

Para ese momento el temblor de Sarada se había intensificado.

–¿Q-qué?

–Su verdadera identidad es Akao Yakushi – expuso Naruto –. Akao fue un niño sin padres que creció en un orfanato bajo la tutela de una joven monja llamada Nonō Yakushi. Vivió por mucho tiempo en aquel lugar junto a otros huérfanos, entre ellos un niño llamado Kabuto. Ambos eran inseparables, tal vez porque experimentaron en carne viva las tragedias de la guerra y lo efímera que puede llegar a ser la vida humana. Una amistad en tiempos tan duros puede llegar a ser la más fuerte de todas. Y así fue. Los dos compartían ambiciones que solo el dolor de una guerra podía crear en un ser humano. Ambos deseaban descifrar el extraño acertijo de la _eternidad_. A pesar de su infantil y, para ese entonces, inofensivo sueño fue creciendo hasta invadir la mente de ambos. Pero un día sus caminos se separaron. Kabuto fue absorbido por la raíz ANBU y Akao continuo su vida en el país de la Cascada.

»Pasaron los años y ninguno se volvió a encontrar, sin embargo algo que no estaba en los planes de Akao sucedió. Una extraña enfermedad comenzó a destruir poco a poco su cuerpo. Al ser educado bajo las doctrinas de su querida madre Nonō Yakushi, era muy diestro en el conocimiento del arte médico, pero nada de lo que hacía daba resultado. Su plan para alcanzar la inmortalidad menguaba peligrosamente. Sus estudios e investigaciones no serían completados a tiempo. Es por eso que pidió ayuda a su apreciado hermano Kabuto, la única persona que aun confiaba y que seguía persiguiendo el mismo deseo que él.

»Escuchó rumores de que Kabuto estaba trabajando con Orochimaru, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin que codiciaba un mismo sueño en común. Una vez lo hubo localizado, Akao fue con Kabuto y le explicó de qué trataba su investigación. Kabuto quedo muy impresionado por los avances de su querido hermano adoptivo, pues aquello era una jugosa información para Orochimaru y más para la situación en que se encontraba pues, unos meses atrás, el tercer Hokage le había profanado una maldición que no permitía a Orochimaru utilizar sus brazos. Hicieron entonces una tregua: intercambiarían datos con tal de beneficiarse uno del otro creando lo que se conoció como el proyecto " _Eien_ ". Sin embargo, con lo que Akao no contó fue que sería traicionado por Orochimaru y también por su leal secuaz… su muy apreciado hermano Kabuto.

»Akao escapó de la trampa que le tendieron ambos traidores en el país del Té. Por poco y muere en el intento, pero se las ingenió para salir de los colmillos de la serpiente. Fue así como conoció a Tsunade-baachan. Estaba moribundo en un pueblo de camino a Konoha y ellos le encontraron. En aquel entonces Tsunade era Godaime Hokage y tuvo que salir a una reunión importante en el país del Té. De regreso, mucho antes de llegar, se topó con Akao. Tsunade no quería dejarlo medio muerto a mitad de la carretera, así que lo llevó a un posada y lo cuidó por un tiempo. Los que le acompañaban no se dieron cuenta de quién era en realidad aquel sujeto. En ese año Akao no figuraba ni siquiera en el libro Bingo, ni su nombre era de importancia, además de que él no llegó a utilizar el apellido Yakushi ante ninguno, por lo que no le dieron tanto valor. Pero Akao fue mucho más astuto y se aprovechó de los conocimientos de Tsunade-baachan, sonsacándole información sobre su _Byakugō no In_. Una vez que obtuvo lo que quería, escapó. No dejo rastro alguno. Le buscaron por unos días, pero no consiguieron nada. Como estaban cortos de tiempo, pues el Hokage no puede permanecer ausente tanto tiempo de la aldea, dejaron el asunto hasta ahí y regresaron a Konoha. Después de eso no se supo nada de Akao por mucho tiempo.

–No… no tiene sentido – interrumpió Sarada queriendo enlazar las historias por su cuenta pero lo veía imposible – ¿Por qué mi mamá le llama Akaoshi si su verdadero nombre es Akao Yakushi? ¿Por qué debo saber la historia de este sujeto para conocer la verdad? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mis padres?

–Es importante que entiendas quien fue Akao, de donde vino y porque hizo lo que hizo – Naruto la observó un instante –. Te dije que al morir ese sujeto fue cuando las mentiras comenzaron.

–¿Las mentiras?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, buscando la manera de controlar esa quimera hecha a base de farsa y engaños y así poder desenlazar todo aquel nudo de problemas.

–Como muy bien lo dijiste, Akao consiguió la clave para la inmortalidad a través del _Byakugō no In_ de Tsunade-baachan, modificándolo a su antojo. Negoció entonces con _La Parca_ , dándole miles de almas en compensación de la suya propia ¿cierto?

Sarada asintió.

–En ese caso – prosiguió Naruto –, si Sakura-chan te contó sobre su primera misión con Sasuke en el país de la Cascada para derrotar a Akao, debió hablarte sobre la pelea que tuvo contra él.

Sarada se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, pero Naruto pudo ver que ese gesto era simplemente para encubrir el temblor en sus manos.

–Recuerdo un poco sobre eso – dijo la niña rebuscando entre sus memorias a una velocidad vertiginosa –. Si… mamá me lo contó… creo que ella le tendió una trampa a Akaoshi... perdón, a Akao, utilizándose ella misma como carnada y bloqueando el _Byakugō no In_ de ese sujeto haciéndole un sello en la frente. Terminó por morir cuando Sasuke lanzó su katana y le atravesó el pecho.

–Eso no sucedió – contraataco el Uzumaki con vehemencia mientras que Sarada controlaba su expresión de sobresalto.

–¿Qué dice, Hokage-sama?

Naruto tragó grueso. A partir de aquí no había vuelta atrás, desde este punto en adelante se adentraría a terreno peligroso, pero no le importaba. Ya su cascaron de indolencia se había desintegrado y las mentiras acabarían ahora.

–Akao no murió en manos de tus padres. No de esa manera – Naruto distrajo su vista hacia la panorámica que se exponía alrededor de la azotea –. En realidad Akao estaba seguro de que moriría ese día. Había gastado demasiado su cuerpo. Un ser humano no es contenedor suficiente para tantas almas. Estaba entrando en la locura, y sus energías eran consumidas por las voces de todos lo que alguna vez asesinó. La única forma de permanecer en este mundo era traspasando su alma a otro cuerpo, dejando que el suyo propio fuera consumido por los lamentos de aquellos que mató. Y el cuerpo más cercano que tenía ese día era el de Sakura-chan.

–¿Qué-e? – tartamudeó Sarada a su espalda – ¿Esta tratado de decir que dentro de mi madre está el alma de Akao?

–Akao lo intentó, pero no pudo hacerlo – respondió rápidamente, creyendo que de esa manera aliviaría la angustia de Sarada. Un pensamiento inútil sabiendo que lo que venía a continuación era peor de lo que ella pudiera imaginarse –. Sakura-chan es una persona muy fuerte. Batalló internamente con Akao, pues éste deseaba apoderarse de su cuerpo a toda costa. Nadie sabe lo que sucedió con exactitud, pero lo cierto es que Sakura-chan lo venció tanto en mente como en alma. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo para evitar que Akao obtuviera su cuerpo, él dejó una parte de sí mismo dentro del cuerpo de Sakura-chan.

–¿De qué cosa esta hablando, Hokage-sama? – dijo Sarada hacia el viento.

Naruto tomó aire y se aferró con fuerza a la baranda de hierro.

–Le transfirió todos sus recuerdos. Desde la primera muerte hasta la última que una vez Akao hubo presenciado o realizado. Las imágenes más sangrientas y horribles que un humano podría resistir. Torturas y sacrificios infringidos en niños y ancianos, en mujeres y hombres. Todos los experimentos atroces que Akao había ejecutado para conseguir la clave de la inmortalidad.

Aun de espaldas a Sarada, Naruto aguardó un instante, esperando que ella pudiera procesar lo que había dicho.

–E-esto es... esto es horrible – hubo un corto silencio donde Sarada intentaba controlar su adolorida garganta –. Si lo que dice es cierto… que Akao introdujo sus memorias en la mente de mamá ¿Cómo es posible que ella haya vivido todo este tiempo con esos recuerdos?

–Porque Sakura-chan no los tienes.

–¿C-cómo? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Por qué no lo recuerda?

Naruto elevó la quijada hacia el cielo donde los rayos del sol luchaban por atravesar las densas nubes que seguían untando el día en una afligida tarde de primavera.

–Porque así lo decidió tu padre.

–¿Sasuke? – susurró Sarada.

–Luego de la batalla con Akao, por órdenes de Kakashi-sensei, tus padres se fueron de misión por un largo tiempo. Era su primer trabajo juntos después de años sin haberse encontrado – reveló Naruto y al no verse interrumpido, prosiguió –. Las primeras semanas de viaje Sasuke se percató de algo. Al principio era simple deducciones, sin embargo poco a poco se dio cuenta que Sakura-chan estaba actuando extraño. Lloraba mientras dormía, tenía con frecuencia muchas pesadillas y se despertaba en medio de la noche susurrándose cosas para calmarse. Sufría de un terrible insomnio que la debilitaba cada día más. No era la misma Sakura-chan de antes, y Sasuke lo sabía.

–Durante ese tiempo llegaron a un pueblo llamado _Gan'u_ en busca de una delincuente llamada Yūhi – agregó Sarada rápidamente, como si los recuerdos regresaran a su mente apuñaleándola con fuerza. Naruto se volteó a verla con un deje de impresión, recibiendo la mirada sobria de la menor de los Uchiha –. Mamá también me contó esa historia, Hokage-sama.

–¿Sabes quién fue Yūhi? – le interrogó deshaciendo su momentánea perplejidad. No se imaginaba que Sakura le hubiese contado esa historia también.

–Creo que sí. Era una mujer que provenía de dos clanes de aquí de la aldea. Su madre era una Yamanaka y su padre venía de la misma familia que Kurenai-san. Son dos clanes muy poderosos, uno trabaja a base de manipulación mental y el otro con Genjutsus muy fuertes – Sarada aprisionó aún más sus brazos contra el pecho –. Recuerdo que Yūhi fue la culpable de borrarle la memoria a todas los habitantes de _Gan'u_ con un poderoso jutsu mezclando los conocimientos de sus padres.

–Exactamente – consintió Naruto, sin desviar la mirada de Sarada –. Sakura-chan y Sasuke fueron a _Gan'u_ en busca de Yūhi para poder llevarla ante la justicia. Pero en ese momento Sakura no estaba en buenas condiciones, como te he dicho estaba muy distraída y sus problemas de sueño aumentaban cada vez más.

»Con todo esto pasando, una noche mientras descansaban en una posada, Sasuke decidió utilizar su _Sharingan_ en Sakura-chan para descubrir de una vez por todas que era lo que le sucedía. Lo que halló fue lo más horroroso que algunas vio en su vida, y conociendo a tu padre es muy difícil que algo lo altere con facilidad. Eran los recuerdos de Akao Yakushi, esos era lo que atormentaban a tu madre todas la noches – esta vez Naruto no pudo seguir observando a Sarada, por tanto tuvo que desviar la mirada de nuevo al borroso cielo –. Al reconocer la causa del insomnio, Sasuke se encargó de extinguir todo los recuerdos que Akao Yakushi había introducido en Sakura-chan, borrándolos de su memoria para siempre.

»Al principio no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pensó en utilizar un Genjutsu para bloquear esa parte de sus recuerdos, pero solo lo utilizaba de manera momentánea teniendo resultados temporales. Sakura-chan le había demostrado el día en que derrotaron a Akao que ni su más poderoso poder ocular podía contra ella. Si llegara a utilizarlo de manera permanente tarde o temprano Sakura-chan descubriría lo que él había hecho y rompería el Genjutsu para de nuevo desatar todas esas calamidades que atentaban contra su salud. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, quería ayudarla pero estaba atado de manos.

»No fue sino hasta que enfrentaron por fin a Yūhi que pudo concretar un plan más sólido. Con solo el _Sharingan_ de Sasuke no podría destruir esos recuerdos, es por eso que tomaría en cuenta el mismo jutsu con que Yūhi manipuló las mentes de los habitante de _Gan'u_. Utilizaría los conocimientos de los Yamanaka y las habilidades oculares de los Uchiha para destruir los recuerdos desde la raíz y así Sakura-chan nunca se percataría de lo que había sucedido.

»Por unos meses Sasuke me pidió en secreto todo lo que sabía de los Yamanaka. Me contó la situación de Sakura-chan y cuál era su plan. Yo le ayude a desarrollarlo, con apoyo de Ino y su familia. También nos auxilió Kurenai-sensei sobre los Genjutsus de su clan y lo que pudieron sonsacar del interrogatorio de Yūhi una vez fue trasladada a Konoha para presentar cargos por sus actos criminales. Armamos una increíble red de información. Trabajamos sin descanso por semanas, muy pocas personas fueron las involucradas en todo esto porque Sasuke así lo quiso. Prefería mantener toda esa investigación bajo perfil. Y antes de que acabara el invierno, Kakashi-sensei completó la pieza faltante para terminar el sello definitivo.

Una nueva brisa helada les atravesó a ambos, pero el temblor que suscitaba en el cuerpo de Sarada estaba lejos de ser causado por el frio a su alrededor.

–Quiere decir… – se atrevió a hablar con cierta dificultad –. Quiere decir que mamá está bajo un sello para olvidar los recuerdos que Akao Yakushi depositó en ella.

–No solo para olvidarlos – le corrigió Naruto –, Sasuke hizo más que eso con los recuerdos de Sakura-chan.

–¿Q-qué hizo Sasuke?

Naruto no necesitaba leer su mente para reconocer el terror infundado en esa pregunta. Luego de recuperar un poco de ese aire puro y frío en los pulmones, se atrevió a girar la cabeza hacía ella.

–Sasuke modificó ciertos detalles de las memorias pasadas de Sakura-chan para que jamás conociera quien fue el verdadero Akao Yakushi – soltó Naruto, demasiado duro, demasiado severo –. Tu padre quería que ella olvidara todo lo relacionado con ese sujeto, es por eso que modificó algunas cosas, como por ejemplo el verdadero nombre de Akao.

Sarada descompuso el cruce de sus brazos al dejar los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

–Es por eso que mamá le llama Akaoshi – concluyo la Genin.

–Sasuke no quería que Sakura-chan olvidara recuerdos tan importantes como su primer encuentro, como ella sanó sus heridas y salvó a muchos de la masacre que _Shinsei_ había hecho, pero tampoco se podía arriesgar a que indagara en la historia de Akao. Es por eso que modificó su nombre en su memoria, transformando a **_Akao_** _Yaku **shi** _ en **_Akaoshi_** , al igual que cualquier recuerdo de sus pesadillas, noches sin dormir y sus días tristes. Toda la historia que tu madre te contó sobre Akaoshi es verdad, cada parte de ella. La única diferencia que existe entre la historia real y la versión de Sakura-chan, es que a esta última le faltan espacios, ciertos sucesos, lagunas que Sasuke creó con tal de bloquear a través del sello todo la verdad referente a Akao Yakushi – soltó una fuerte y profunda bocanada de aire –. Él erradicó lo que estaba destruyendo a Sakura-chan para poder salvarla de su sufrimiento.

–¿Por qué Sasuke hizo todo esto? – preguntó Sarada al asecho.

Naruto entrecerró lo ojos. La voz que uso para referirse a Sasuke fue fría, más que la brisa que seguía acariciando sus mejillas.

–Creo que la respuesta es evidente, Sarada – dijo el Uzumaki con severidad.

Ante él, la mirada de Sarada se tornó oscura y desesperada.

–No, no lo es – sus ojos azabaches estaban llenos de lágrimas cristalinas, pero ninguna brotó de entre sus parpados –. Él no la ama, nunca lo ha hecho ¿Cómo puede pensar que esa es la razón por la que ayudo a mi madre, Hokage-sama? No tiene sentido, nada de lo que me ha dicho tiene sentido. Sasuke no es más que una escoria. Jamás se preocupó por nosotras, nunca estuvo atento a lo que sucedía con su familia ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba enferma!

Naruto se alejó de la baranda para enfrentarse de lleno a esos turbios ojos que solo la desesperanza del corazón de un Uchiha podía reflejar.

–Estas equivocada, Sarada – le cortó inflexible –. Sasuke sabe desde hace mucho tiempo de la enfermedad de Sakura-chan.

–¿Qué-e? – balbuceó Sarada palideciendo de repente.

–¿Sabes que tu padre me matara si te digo lo que te voy a decir? – reconoció Naruto agotado, relajando sus tensos hombros y masajeándose el puente de la nariz –. Mira, la imagen que te has creado de Sasuke está totalmente errada. Él es, sin lugar a dudas, un completo idiota, en eso estamos de acuerdo ¿no? Pero es el idiota más valiente que alguna vez he conocido en mi vida – respiró hondo, controlando su alborotado temperamento antes de continuar –. Luego de que todo el asunto de los recuerdos de Akao Yakushi se hubo resuelto, Sasuke y Sakura-chan continuaron con su eterna misión. El insomnio había desaparecido, la salud de Sakura-chan estaba mejorando. Por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todo gracias al sello. En ese tiempo se casaron y quedaron embarazados de ti. El día que naciste ambos tuvieron que buscar refugio y no les quedo de otra más que llegar a una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Ahí residía una antigua compañera de Sasuke llamada Karin. Creo que ambos la recordamos muy bien – Naruto elevó una ceja para hacerle recordar aquella vez hace unos meses atrás cuando Sarada pensaba que Sakura no era su verdadera madre. La Uchiha frente a él desvió la mirada. Naruto se encogió de hombros y prosiguió–. En fin, Karin accedió a atender el parto de Sakura-chan más que por petición del Teme fue por un favor que debía pagar cuando Sakura-chan le salvó la vida. Fue por eso que Karin atendió el parto y ahí naciste tú – entrecerró los ojos formando dos líneas celeste en ellos –. El problema fue lo que sucedió durante el alumbramiento.

Sarada se mostraba alerta. Naruto aclaró su garganta para continuar.

–Cuando las mujeres dan a luz, cualquier sello que lleve consigo se debilitara y el que Sasuke había hecho en Sakura-chan no era la excepción. El Teme estaba al tanto de esto por lo que no sabía a quién más acudir que a Karin. Ella es una especie de "medic-nin" que podía fácilmente atender el parto, además de que es una experta en sellos por lo que actuaría rápidamente si las cosas se salieran de control. En ese momento era su mejor y única opción.

–Entonces – meditó Sarada –… si el sello se debilitó durante el parto ¿los recuerdos de Akao que estaban reprimidos en la mente de mamá regresaron a ella otra vez?

Naruto negó con la cabeza antes de confirmarlo con palabras.

–No regresaron, peor aún – susurró con desprecio –. Akao había dejado dentro de Sakura-chan no solo sus memorias si no también lo que le había obligado a apresurar su investigación a toda costa – hizo una pausa controlando el gruñido que siguió después –. Akao le transmitió su enfermedad.

El pánico se estableció en el rostro de Sarada de una forma que hizo a Naruto sentir un puñal atravesándole el estómago. Todo esto era demasiado para ella, pero debía continuar, aun cuando el dolor que trasmitía la frágil niña al frente de él fuera una especie de tortura.

–¿S-su enfermedad...? – repitió la Uchiha con un hilo de voz.

–Con el sello que Sasuke hizo en Sakura-chan controló de alguna manera que la enfermedad no se manifestara. Como ya sabes, la finalidad del sello no solo era reprimir los recuerdos de Akao, sino también borrar todo lo referente a él. Y, aunque nadie sabía que ese sujeto había introducido algo más dentro de Sakura-chan, la enfermedad no podía expresarse ya que el sello la reprimía. Es por eso que antes de tu nacimiento ninguno sabia de su existencia.

»Luego de que llegaras al mundo Sakura-chan no tuvo manifestación de síntomas, todo lucia normal. Pasaron los primeros dos meses luego de que nacieras y Sakura-chan convenció a Sasuke de vivir en Konoha. El Teme no le gustó mucho la idea, pero al fin y al cabo terminó por aceptar su petición, y ambos regresaron para quedarse. No sabes el susto que pasamos cuando los vimos llegar con un bebe en brazos. Nadie se imaginaba que se casarían y mucho menos que tuvieran una hija. No lo tomes a mal, pero tu padre es arrogante y estúpido, no sé qué vio Sakura-chan en él – dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza –. Una vez los tres llegaron a la aldea compraron una casa para vivir, cuidaban de ti e incluso fueron al nacimiento de Himawari. ¡Después de tanto tiempo Sasuke regresaba a Konoha!... Pero las cosas no duraron mucho – su voz se apagó por completo cuando susurró hacia Sarada –. Tú tenías tres años cuando todo sucedió.

* * *

Faltaba poco para que el sol terminase en las lejanías del oeste. El cielo de aquel día de verano estaba teñido en matices naranjas y rojizos, como si las alargadas nubes estuvieran incendiándose. El mismo efecto en el cielo se veía entre los columpios del parque donde Hinata mecía a un ruidoso Boruto, mientras que Sakura-chan le imitaba empujando la silla de Sarada. Las risas de los dos niños inundaron el aire a su alrededor sin despertar a la pequeña Himawari, que seguía durmiendo en el coche que Naruto vigilaba receloso a un lado del banco donde estaba sentado. Observó como el diminuto pecho de su hija subía y bajaba en respiraciones cortas, asegurándole que su sueño difícilmente sería interrumpido por los ruidos de su hermano mayor y de su amiga Sarada.

Naruto sintió como un peso muerte caía a un lado de la madera donde Sasuke había tomado asiento con cara de pocos amigos.

–Jamás volveremos a ir a ese lugar – decretó el Uchiha seguido de esa clásica irritación que comenzaba a hacer un efecto permanente entre sus cejas en forma de arrugas.

–Oh, vamos. No fue tan malo – le clamó Naruto golpeando con fuerza el hombro de su amigo, pero éste lo recibió con una mirada asesina que hizo retractar al Uzumaki de su afirmación –. Está bien, si lo fue. Pero nos divertimos bastante.

Habían ido a una heladería cercana a la floristería de los Yamanaka. Era un lugar muy popular en Konoha, y los niños querían conocerla. El problema fue lo que sucedió dentro del lugar, donde Boruto hizo la travesura de su vida lanzando restos de helado, chocolate y demás cosas que estaban en la venta hacia toda la estancia. La pequeña rabieta causada por un capricho del infante al querer un helado estúpidamente grande que Naruto le negó, fue el incentivo necesario para armar un escándalo atroz. A fin de cuentas, Sasuke fue el que controló la situación pero a un alto costo, monetariamente hablando. El dueño casi los vetó de por vida con solo la mirada, pero al saber que se trataba del héroe de la cuarta guerra y su familia, hizo la vista gorda. Es por ello que la rabia de Sasuke tenía un importante justificativo, a fin de cuenta su pulcro orgullo y lustrosos zapatos habían sido ensuciados por un revoltoso niño de tres años.

Un ronroneó proveniente del coche donde dormía Himawari obligó a ambos a mirar como la bebé seguía dormitando en la seguridad de sus cobijas.

–¿Aun duerme? – dijo Sasuke en una forma de pregunta incrédula más que en tono afirmativo. Con el revuelo que había sucedió en la heladería era muy difícil creer que un ser vivo no se hubiese al menos alarmado.

–Es un angelito – explicó Naruto acariciando la mano de su hija que sobresalía en forma de un pequeño puño a nivel de su cabeza. Sonrió con dulzura –. Tiene el sueño tan pesado como yo. Si te soy sincero, cuando Hima nació pensé que no volvería a dormir en un mes. Boruto nos dejó traumados.

Sasuke se relajó en el respaldar del banco.

–De tal palo tal astilla – ironizó el pelinegro.

Evidentemente, a Naruto no le agradó la comparación.

–¿Y qué me dices de Sarada? – preguntó a la defensiva, señalando a la niña columpiándose más allá –. Espero que no tenga tu humor de perros.

–Es muy tranquila – Sasuke observó lo que Naruto le señalaba en esa aura paterna que a duras penas mostraba a los demás –. Es muy obediente y sensata – luego miró a las risas estruendosas de Boruto, sonriendo de medio lado –, nada comparado a tu terrible versión de bolsillo.

Naruto no pudo ir contra esa línea de pensamiento, su hijo era tan parecido a él que asustaba.

Sin pensarlo, se quedó mirando como Sarada se sostenía con fuerza de los brazos de Sakura para pasar de los columpios al tobogán, seguido de un caprichoso Boruto que también quería ir hasta allá. Sarada bajó al suelo y caminó a un lado de su madre, subió las escaleras con una habilidad poco acorde a su edad y se deslizó con tal facilidad que cuando a Boruto le toco su turno, quedo como un completo tonto al revolcarse en la arena al final de la rampa.

–Esa niña será como tú ¿sabes? – sentenció Naruto, viviendo de la forma más ridícula un simple _Déjà vu_ , comparando la imagen de sus hijos con las de un hiperactivo niño rubio y un apático muchacho del clan Uchiha.

–No, no lo será – le susurró Sasuke a su lado, desviando la mirada hacia el rostro de Sakura –. Ella será igual a su madre.

Por injusto que sonase, Naruto esperaba que fuese verdad. A pesar de la salida de Sasuke desde las sombras de su pasado, Sakura era mucho más fuerte que él, incluso que el mismo Naruto. Todos la catalogaban como la chica débil del antiguo equipo 7, pero los que pocos sabían es que en realidad, la persona que mantenía la esperanza viva entre ellos, que en silencio soportaba los golpes que el destino insistía en derribarla, era aquella chica de cabellos rosados.

Desde la distancia, Sakura aplaudía con cierto cansancio el logro de Sarada al caer con tal pulcritud al final del tobogán, y al mismo tiempo alentaba a Boruto que podía hacer lo mismo solo si se esforzaba. Naruto frunció el ceño fuertemente.

–Lo has notado ¿verdad? – dijo hacia Sasuke, esperando que su voz mantuviera la calma.

Sasuke se irguió incómodo.

–Ella intenta ocultarlo, pero desde hace un par de meses para acá Sakura ha actuado muy extraño – espetó muy serio –. Anoche la sentí levantarse e ir al baño de invitados para no despertarme. Creo que la escuche vomitar.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo.

–¿Cómo va la situación del sello? ¿Sus recuerdos siguen reprimidos?

–Todo está en perfecto estado. Después del nacimiento de Sarada no hemos tenido más problemas – Sasuke se inclinó, colocando los codos sobre sus muslos sin quitar la mirada de Sakura –. Es algo más.

Los ojos azules de Naruto siguieron el trayecto de los de su amigo.

–¿Has hablado con ella?

–Hoy después de la cena le preguntare. Aunque seguro evadirá el tema – dijo Sasuke muy tenso.

–Quien sabe – parloteó Naruto queriendo aliviar la rigidez de los hombros del pelinegro dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –, tal vez sea un nuevo bebé ¿eh?

Sasuke forzó una sonrisa a medias que no duró demasiado, pues entre la tierra seca del parque, todos vieron pasmados como Sakura se tambaleaba cerca del tobogán. Sus verdes ojos se voltearon hacia arriba perdiéndose entre los parpados y su cuerpo comenzó a caer como una hoja muerta de un lejano otoño.

–¡Sakura-chan! – vociferó Naruto colocándose de pie.

Antes de asimilar lo que sucedía, Sasuke ya había saltado hasta donde ella estaba evitando que cayera en medio de la tierra. Él siempre había sido más rápido que Naruto y su reacción reflejaba la creciente preocupación que le invadía. El mayor de los Uzumaki sostuvo con fuerza una parte del coche de Himawari, viendo como el cuerpo de Sakura quedaba tendido inerte bajo la luz mortecina del parque a su alrededor. Sasuke la sostenía con fuerza de los hombros, la zarandeó sutilmente esperando que respondiera, sin embargo la cabeza de Sakura suspendía como peso muerto entre los brazos del pelinegro.

Entre el sobresalto, Boruto quedo en lo alto del tobogán sin saber qué hacer y Sarada comenzó a llamar a su madre desmayada a gritos. Hinata absorta por lo sucedido, se acercó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente y llevó ambas manos hacia el pecho de Sakura. Luego de lo que apreció una eternidad, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–Hay que llevarla al Hospital, Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata muy agitada. Naruto pocas veces había visto a su esposa de esa manera. Algo andaba muy mal.

–Naruto – le llamó Sasuke tan serio que de alguna forma expresaba una desbocada angustia en su voz.

El Uzumaki entendió lo que quería decirle y asintió sin vacilar. Sasuke desapareció sin ver hacia atrás, dejando a su hija bajo la protección de su único amigo. Hinata fue muy ágil y controló como toda una profesional el llanto de Sarada antes de que se intensificara, y Boruto descendió por primera vez del tobogán con gran pulcritud pero sin recibir halagos por su pequeño logro, solo los tristes sollozos de la pequeña Sarada.

...

Pasó una semana. Para muchos, una semana normal, para Sasuke, la peor semana de toda su vida. Sakura había sido internada en el Hospital Central para someterla a una lista de exhaustos exámenes con la idea de conocer cuál era la causa de su repentino decaimiento de salud. Aunque por fuera se viera consciente y radiante, aun no daban con algo concreto sobre su diagnóstico. Sakura se quejaba con bastante frecuencia sobre su estadía. Hablaba con todos como si nada hubiera pasado y le reclamaba a Tsunade y a Shizune que era una exageración mantenerla enclaustrada por tanto tiempo en lugar de soltarla para ayudar a verdaderos pacientes.

Sarada fue a visitar a su madre un par de veces en las que no estaban torturándola con agujas, placas de rayos X y tomografías computarizadas. Sakura comentaba que en cualquier momento emergería de su frente un tercer ojo por recibir tanta radiación. Al menos no perdía ese singular carisma y su curioso sentido del humor.

Sasuke, por el contrario, se veía taciturno. Nunca salió del Hospital, estaba pegado como chicle a la habitación de Sakura aun cuando Tsunade le decía que lo sacaría a patadas de ahí si continuaba quebrantando las normas. Aun así, no piso las afueras del centro asistencial en ningún momento. La única forma en que se veía más relajado era cuando Sarada llegaba con una nueva dosis de sonrisas para regalar, esa fue la mejor terapia que Sasuke pudo recibir.

Fue el último día de esa semana cuando dieron la noticia. Era un viernes por la tarde, a la misma hora en la que Sakura se había desmayado hace siete días atrás. Tsunade reunió a Sasuke en la oficina y le permitió a Naruto entrar, más que por apoyo moral fue por su fastidiosa insistencia. Cuando los dos tomaron asiento la antigua Godaime comenzó a explicar minuciosamente cada resultado. Usaba términos médicos que ninguno de los dos entendía, comentó varias suposiciones de su caso y nombró muchas predicciones poco esperanzadoras.

Entre tanta cháchara, lo que Naruto pudo captar fue un término muy afanoso que Tsunade utilizó para despistarle, pero que a la final sonaba a un tipo muy extraño de " _cáncer_ ", o eso es lo que todo los medic-nin querían creer con tal de salir del vórtice de incertidumbre en que estaban. Para ellos era mejor saber el nombre de una enfermedad para así poder batallarla que luchar contra algo que desconocen, aun sabiendo que podían estar equivocados.

En el transcurso de la discusión, Naruto observó el semblante de Sasuke. Indescriptiblemente serio, sentado tan rígido como una roca. Estaba atento a todo lo que Tsunade le decía, escaneaba cada palabra para recordarla con sumo detalle. Sasuke era un hombre que no le agradaba perder el control y más en una situación donde la vida de Sakura pendía de un hilo.

–Tampoco podrá tener más bebes – explicó Tsunade siendo bañada por la luz del sol que traspasaba las cortinas a su espalda –. No podemos permitir que el sello vuelva a debilitarse, de lo contrario la enfermedad podría esparcirse más rápido o terminaría por matarla. Desde el nacimiento de Sarada han pasado tres años, en todo ese tiempo esa… _cosa_ ha hecho estragos con el cuerpo de Sakura, no quiero imaginarme que sucedería si el sello volviese a romperse…

Esa fue una de las noticia más dolorosas que recibieron esa tarde, incluso Naruto sintió un hueco en el pecho al escucharla, no podía imaginar lo que estaba sufriendo Sasuke en ese momento.

–Hemos encontrado una forma de mantenerla estable, pero no es un tratamiento definitivo ni un cura prometedora – prosiguió Tsunade –. Solo estamos retrasando lo inevitable.

–Le pido que no hable del sello a Sakura – bramó el Uchiha manteniendo una voz increíblemente neutra –. No sería conveniente.

Naruto se alzó molesto.

–Demonios, Sasuke ¿No crees que ya has alargado esta mentira por mucho tiem…?

–Espera Naruto – le detuvo la mujer elevando la mano para callarlo.

En ese momento y como nunca antes, Tsunade veía a Sasuke con unos ojos calculadores pero al mismo tiempo suaves, como si hubiese arrepentimiento en su mirada.

–Muchos te han culpado, te han insultado, y te han despreciado por manipular la mente de _mi_ protegida. Incluso yo te di un golpe en la cara cuando me entere de lo que habías hecho – explicó Tsunade e hizo una pequeña pausa –. Pero nadie se ha detenido a ver lo que has hecho por ella, ni te han dado las gracias… porque si no fuese por ti, para este momento Sakura estaría muerta – la mujer se colocó de pie e hizo una profunda reverencia hacia Sasuke haciendo que Naruto quedara atónito en su puesto –. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por ella, Uchiha.

La sala se llenó de un silencio que perforaba sus oídos de una manera punzante. A la espera de una respuesta por parte de Sasuke que nunca llegó, Naruto vio como el pelinegro arrastraba su silla hacia atrás haciendo que ésta repiqueteara sonoramente en la sala. Se dispuso a alejarse del escritorio y llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina, desapareciendo tras ella sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Naruto tragó saliva. Miró a Tsunade que seguía inclinada hacia el asiento donde antes estaba Sasuke. No se movía, respiraba entrecortadamente y sus puños estaban cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Pudo ver como unas gotas caían del rostro de la mujer, resbalando por su nariz y empapando los papeles de su escritorio. Jamás la había visto así, Tsunade mostraba ser una mujer dura, indómita, casi indestructible… casi.

Naruto bajó la mirada y se dispuso a seguir el rastro de Sasuke. Conocía a la vieja Godaime y lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era la soledad.

Caminó medio trotando por los pasillos del Hospital hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a la azotea. Podía percibir el chakra del Uchiha inerte por encima de su cabeza. A pesar de toda la información que había recibido, lucia fluido, aunque excesivamente denso.

Subió el último escalón con paso lento. Sasuke estaba viendo el inicio de un cielo pobre en estrellas, que opacaban los rastros del atardecer en la lejanía. Naruto, al igual que su amigo, lo único que hizo fue observar.

–¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando dije que no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho? ¿De haber dejado que Sakura atacara a Akao Yakushi con sus propias manos? – reconoció Sasuke sin darse la vuelta. Sus brazos guindaban sin vida ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Naruto no dijo nada, su silencio era más que repuesta.

–Aquella vez era un idiota que decía la verdad – reconoció el Uchiha –. Pero después de eso no existe día en que no maldiga esa decisión que tomé.

–Sasuke…

–Es mi culpa, Naruto... – le cortó con dureza, ahora sus brazos se empuñaban tensos, sacudiéndose tenuemente –. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

–Si no hubiera sido por ti la enfermedad de Sakura-chan se hubiera esparcido hace años. El sello la protegió aun cuando no sabíamos que Akao había dejado algo más que sus recuerdos dentro de ella – el Uzumaki caminó la distancia que los separaba hasta llegar a su lado, colocándole una mano en el hombro de su amigo esperando que de esa manera se sintiera reconfortado –. La has salvado, Sasuke.

–Lo único que hice fue entregarle la muerte que yo merecía – rugió interrumpiendo el contacto con una elevación de su hombro.

Se acercó hacia la baranda, dejándose rociar con la suave brisa. Naruto más atrás se quedó quieto estudiando sus movimientos.

–¿Qué harás? – preguntó por fin el Uzumaki.

–Debo irme – dijo Sasuke indolente, respondiendo lo que Naruto esperaba oír –. Buscare de alguna forma una cura para la enfermedad de Sakura...

–¿Qué pasara con Sarada? – le recriminó molesto.

–Estará bien.

–No seas idiota, Sasuke – se había controlado por la pena que su amigo llevaba a cuestas, pero era difícil mantener su propio temperamento bajo perfil –. Ella te necesita, ambas te necesitan...

–Sarada necesita a su madre – sentenció Sasuke iracundo, girando para enfrentar a Naruto.

–Y también necesita a su padre.

–No, no merecen tener cerca al causante de todo esto – rugió decidido.

El color de sol se extinguió por completo en el cielo, y las luces artificiales de las calles eran las estrellas que carecía el cielo esa noche.

–Ella no estará feliz con esta decisión – le recriminó Naruto.

En aquella oscuridad, el cabello de Sasuke se confundía con el cielo.

–Lo hago por ella – susurró, aferrando las manos en el hierro de la baranda al punto en que sus dedos se tornaron blanquecinos.

–Lo sé – concordó Naruto soltando un sonoro suspiro, vaciando sus pulmones por completo –. También lo haces por Sarada, y por ti mismo. Porque sabes muy bien que no podrías soportar perder a Sakura-chan.

Esta vez, Sasuke se alejó de donde estaba y se acercó a Naruto.

–¿Intentaras detenerme?

–Esta vez dejaras la aldea por un motivo distinto. Una razón por la que vale la pena luchar.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas serias.

–Prométeme que las cuidaras en mi ausencia.

–Juro que las protegeré hasta que regreses – le reafirmo el rubio decidido, y antes de continuar una sonrisa ladeada se formó en la comisura de su labio –. Solo te advierto que no tardes demasiado, Teme. De lo contrario tendré que ir a buscarte, y sabes por experiencia que siempre traigo tu culo de vuelta a la aldea.

Por primera vez en esa semana, Sasuke sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste, pero que al fin y al cabo era una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

–Gracias, Naruto.

* * *

Naruto hizo una pausa en su relato del pasado. Sarada seguía viéndole como si fuese un enemigo a temer, una bestia salvaje. Y de alguno forma lo era, porque en ese momento estaba siendo el hombre que terminó por destruir su mundo lleno de mentiras.

–Sasuke siempre se ha culpado por la enfermedad de Sakura-chan – continuó Naruto esperando que la neutralidad de su voz se reflejara en sus facciones –. Sus viajes no son precisamente para proteger la aldea, sino para buscar una cura a su enfermedad – relajó los hombros antes de susurrar –. Sasuke ama demasiado a Sakura-chan para soportar perderla.

El rostro de Sarada quedó oculto entre mechones de negro cabello. El frio seguía azotando su cuerpo, pero ella permanecía quieta en medio de la azotea del Hospital.

–Mientes – dijo arrastrando cada letra.

Naruto contrajo los músculos de la cara.

–¿Sarada?

–¡Mientes! – gritó elevando la mirada perlada en una capa de lágrimas que rompieron en caminos sobre sus mejillas –. ¡No te creo nada de lo que dices! ¡Todo esto es una mentira! ¡Él no ama a mamá! ¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Él nos odia! ¡¿Cómo va a quererla si la golpea?! ¡No tiene sentido!

–No sé qué historia te habrás inventado, pero te aseguro que Sasuke jamás tocaría un cabello de Sakura para hacerle daño – le refutó Naruto. Esperaba que para ese entonces todo lo que había dicho fuese la evidencia suficiente para poder hacerla cambiar de parecer.

–P-pero anoche – lucia aturdida, como si en su interior se librara una batalla entre la verdad revelada y la mentira con que había crecido –. Anoche lo escuche. Escuche como le gritaba a mamá. Como se peleaban, como él la golpeo con un jarrón. Estaba furioso porque creía que le engañaba con Kankurō-san y cuando le dije que mamá estaba enferma él se impresionó… él no sabía que ella está muriendo… él… él…

–Sé lo que pasó en tu casa después del Hanami – le interrumpió con serenidad, haciendo que Sarada dispusiera de nuevo su total atención en él –. Sasuke fue a mi oficina a media noche. Yo tenía que encargarme personalmente de un papeleo que había dejado varado luego del festival. Sasuke entró a la oficina hecho una fiera. Él pensaba que Sakura se encontraba estable y que su enfermedad se había estancado. Pero la verdad era que en los últimos meses había empeorado considerablemente. Ella no se lo dijo a nadie. Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi y yo nos enteramos por mera casualidad. Como era de esperarse, Sakura nos obligó a jurar que no le dijéramos nada a Sasuke, de lo contrario él nunca regresaría a la aldea a no ser que encontrara la cura a su enfermedad costara lo que costara, y ya sabes lo obstinado que es tu padre cuando se propone algo. Fue por eso que cuando Sasuke descubrió el engaño, explotó de ira, llegó a mi oficina y me estampo un golpe en la cara. Y como muy bien había predicho Sakura, me informó que regresaría al norte siguiendo la pista que había dejado atrás y que no retornaría hasta encontrar la cura.

Sarada miró sus manos que seguían temblando.

–Esto… esto no puede ser…

La capa de Hokage desapareció de los hombros de Naruto y cayó en los de la pequeña Uchiha. El contacto generó una única sacudida generalizada en el cuerpo de Sarada. Elevó los tormentosos ojos azabaches siendo recibida por la amabilidad que trasmitían el mar celeste del Nanadaime.

–Todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad – explicó, de nuevo usando un tono suave, lejos de ser autoritario o insensible –. Sakura no quería que te enteraras de su enfermedad, por eso te la ocultó. Y ella no te contó cuales eran los verdaderos propósitos de Sasuke durante sus largos viajes por qué le había prometido a él no decírtelo.

Sarada quiso decir algo, pero se arrepintió, en cambio se acurrucó en la capa de Hokage que le llegaba por debajo de las tobillos, dejándose llevar por los sollozos y las silentes lágrimas. Naruto se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en la coronilla en un gesto tranquilizador.

–Entiendo que todo esto sea demasiado complicado, Sarada. Sé que tienes dudas del cariño que ellos tienen entre sí a pesar de la ausencia de su compañía – el viento volvió a soplar, sin embargo esta ves Sarada estaba quieta frente a él –. La distancia nunca ha sido un problema para ellos. Su amor trasciende fronteras. No sé si alguien pueda amar igual que esos dos. Todos somos demasiado egoístas para alejarnos de nuestros seres queridos, no me imagino separado de Hinata por tanto tiempo. Sasuke no lo demuestra pero la separación de su familia le golpea cada vez que sale por las puertas de la aldea. No juzgues a tu padre porque nunca ha estado a tu lado, él solo ha prolongado la salud de Sakura-chan sacrificando el tiempo contigo para que así pudieras crecer con una madre – una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto –. Además… el simple hecho de perder a Sakura-chan destrozaría a Sasuke. Es algo que él no podría soportar.

–Entonces… – masculló con la voz desquebrajada –. Todo esto… ¿Todo esto es verdad?

–¿Qué sentido tendría mentirte?

–Los recuerdos de Akao… el sello que mi padre colocó en la mente de mamá… mi nacimiento… y esa extraña enfermedad – no le miró cuando continuó –. Entonces... todo esto es mi culpa...

–No, no lo es – dijo Naruto muy calmado, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano llegaría a esa conclusión.

Los sollozos se intensificaron mientras respiraba con dificultad.

–Si yo no hubiera nacido mi mamá no estaría enferma… el sello permanecería intacto… nadie sufriría por esto...

–Creo que no me encuentro en la necesidad de contarte mi historia, Sarada. Todos en la aldea la saben mejor que yo – explicó el Uzumaki mirándole de soslayo –. Mi madre murió porque cuando nací el sello que mantenía a Kurama se rompió, al igual que mi padre y cientos de aldeanos. No fue mi culpa y tampoco es la tuya el haber nacido.

Naruto acarició de nuevo la coronilla de Sarada como si se tratara de algo muy delicado y frágil mientras ella continuaba sus sollozos inconsolables.

–Eres muy fuerte, Sarada. Necesitas seguir siéndolo – le dijo con cariño –. Sakura te necesita, y Sasuke aunque no lo creas, también.

–L-lo siento, Ho-Hokage-sama – balbuceó de manera casi inteligible –. N-no creo ser tan f-fuerte.

–Las lágrimas no demuestran debilidad.

Quería calmarse, quería respirar con normalidad pero seguía hundida en un mar de llanto tan denso que Naruto solo podía ser un espectador de su dolor.

–L-lamento… L-lamento m-mucho lo que h-ha pasado… T-todo lo que h-he dicho… – trató de decir Sarada.

–Está bien. En ese momento no sabías la verdad – susurró tranquilo –. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te sientas mejor'ttebayo.

–G-gracias, Hokage-sama.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, sin volverse a dirigir otra palabra, esperando que la tarde llegara a su fin y diera inicio a una desolada noche sin estrellas, una extraña noche de inicios de primavera.

* * *

 **N/A:** \o/

¡Listo! ¡No más secretos! ¡Todo ha sido revelado! Me he quitado un peso de encima al publicar este capítulo, pero al mismo tiempo siento un terrible y espantoso miedo. Espero no haberles decepcionado .w. Elegí a Naruto para relatar la verdadera historia porque sería mucho más convincentes si venía de alguien como él (además que me encanta el personaje y mucho más después de ver Boruto). Gran parte de este capítulo lo escribí a la par del **Capítulo VI,** por lo que todo estaba planeado desde el principio.

Este Fic surgió en mi mente luego de ver una página específica del Gaiden (no recuerdo cual capitulo), en donde sale Sakura enferma recostada en una cama con Shizune atendiéndola y me dije: ¿Sakura puede tan siquiera enfermarse? Fue ahí donde mi mente estalló como la escena de Kingsman y comencé a escribir. Ademas de que esta es mi ilusa imaginación de creer que la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke se la pase de vagabundo fuera de la aldea no sea más que por su Waifu.

En esta ocasión no hare notas, de lo contrario me llevaría casi todo el día en ello y esta N/A sería interminable jeje n_nu. Por ahora, si tienen alguna duda con gusto se las aclaro.

Me despido no sin antes darles las gracias por todos esos lindos comentarios, de verdad que son una ternurita de personas :3 La siguiente semana no habra capitulo porque será un capitulo doble, como ya les había comentado, y será publicado dentro de quince días, es decir dentro de dos semeanas es el final de esta historia (ya me está entrando la nostalgia ;w;). Espero que estén muy bien y que disfrutaran aunque sea un poquito de esta alocada y penúltima entrega jeje. Un abrazo enorme a todos, nos leemos pronto y cuídense muchísimo!

Bye Bye :3


	26. La sonrisa del Cerezo

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XXVI  
**

 **Sakura Uchiha  
**

Luego de que Kankurō la encontrara casi desmayada en pleno Hanami, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su caballerosa propuesta de acompañarla de vuelta a casa. El joven de Suna se mostró muy angustiado por la súbita caída de Sakura tras la tienda de sushi en el festival, e insistió por un buen rato que debía avisarle a Sasuke sobre aquello. De alguna forma y después de explicarle que lo ocurrido era por un fingido cansancio a causa de exceso de trabajo, Kankurō terminó por ser convencido y la escoltó sin hablar mucho del tema hacía su vecindario.

Le agradeció profundamente una vez llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Sakura no estaba segura de cómo había llegado caminando hasta allí. Las fuerzas que tenía se le iban en mantenerse de pie y evitar una oleada de tos que atentaba con revelar su mentira. Sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina, le costaba mantenerse erguida y las manos le temblaban tanto que cuando sostuvo el manojo de llaves tuvo que ocultarlas para que Kankurō no las escuchara repiquetear.

Se despidió de él con una sonrisa tan forzosa que seguramente había salido una mueca desagradable, pero para ese entonces ya había entrado a la seguridad de su casa cerrando la puerta con cierta dificultad. Dejó en libertad la tos que traspasó sus pulmones y la hacía respirar aturdida en busca de aire. Llevó una mano a los labios mientras que la otra buscaba la pared para sostenerse y evitar caer al suelo. No podía encender la luz, no conseguía el interruptor y todo estaba hundido en una espesa oscuridad.

Fue cuando sonó el primer trueno que Sakura perdió el equilibrio y tropezó con los portarretratos de la entrada, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo en un sonido que hizo armonía con el rugir del cielo. Se quedó unos segundos ahí, tumbada entre las fotos de su familia desparramadas por el piso de madera, esperando que de esa manera pudiese recuperar un poco de estabilidad y que su pecho dejase de atormentarla con una siguiente sesión de ruidosos golpes.

En la mano que cubría su boca, sintió un líquido que no esperaba aún. Alejó el brazo y, aunque en la estancia la luz no alcanzaba a ser la necesaria, pudo distinguir el olor metálico de la sangre. Entre sus dientes se filtró una maldición justo en el instante en que la lluvia comenzó a sonar contra la ventana. Trastabilló en el suelo en busca de fuerzas para levantarse. Sintió un papel de pergamino bajó una de los portarretratos y lo arrugó sin ver de qué se trataba, de esa forma intentaba controlar la desesperación que poco a poco se apoderaba de su torpe y lánguido cuerpo.

Evitando utilizar su mano ensangrentada se colocó de pie, esperando conseguir una pared cerca de donde estaba. Cuando logró erguirse, caminó pesadamente arrastrando sus pisadas hacía la escaleras. Se detuvo ante el primer escalo para medir la horrorosa distancia que la separa desde donde estaba hasta la habitación principal, imaginándose la futura caída que obtendría entre los peldaños al no presentar las fuerzas necesarias para tan siquiera respirar con normalidad.

La garganta comenzó a arderle en el momento en que la imagen de Sasuke se formó en su mente seguida de la de Sarada. Ese fue el impulso que necesitaba para dar un paso adelante y ascender. No podía permitirse que ellos la vieran de esa manera, necesitaba regresar al Hanami, debía volver con ellos antes de que notaran su ausencia. Subió y subió, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que lo escuchaba palpitar en sus oídos. Los músculos le tiritaban bajo la piel, todo su cuerpo estaba siendo soportado por la pared mientras que su mano limpia hacia el trabajo de conservar el equilibrio.

Nunca se enteró como llegó al segundo piso o como abrió la puerta de su recamara, sin embargo la falta de aire le recordó que en cualquier momento caería de nuevo fatigada en el suelo. Trastabilló entonces hacia el baño lo más rápido que pudo, aprovechando la energía que conservaba antes de agotarse. Encendió la luz de la habitación y se precipitó al lavamanos terminando de escupir más sangre. Una vez hubo pasado el episodio de tos, limpió la evidencia que aquel líquido vital pudiese revelar. Mojó su rostro con un poco de agua fría e intentó calmarse al ver el reflejó tan tétrico que le devolvía el espejo. Miró su yukata que milagrosamente salió ilesa de una posible mancha y observó los alrededores del baño donde no quedara ninguna evidencia de la cual debería deshacerse.

Controló un poco de su escaso chakra para estabilizarse antes de rebuscar en la estantería del baño el medicamento que necesitaba para dominar el episodio al que estaba siendo sometida. Revisó dos veces más hasta darse por vencida. Seguramente estaría en alguna parte de la habitación, ocultos en un lugar donde Sasuke no pudiera verlos. Se devolvió hacia la puerta del baño abriéndola lentamente para encontrarse con la luz de la estancia encendida y con un Sasuke furibundo aguardando en la entrada.

– Sasuke-kun – susurró con un hilo de voz a causa de su adolorida garganta.

La luz había sido encendida, pero de alguna forma trasmitía un resplandor opaco que manchaba tenuemente el cuerpo rígido del Uchiha. Sakura tembló cuando posó su atención en los ojos azabache que la estudiaba rigurosamente. Esto no estaba bien, él no debería estar allí, no debería verla en ese estado.

–¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó de la forma más casual que pudo, esperando que su tormentoso pecho no se estancara o que sus piernas perdieran el equilibrio de nuevo. Sakura tragó grueso con dificultad – ¿Por qué no estás en el Hanami…?

–¿Hace cuánto? – le cortó Sasuke usando una voz imponente que la hizo retroceder internamente.

Un nuevo trueno rasgó el cielo tras la ventana. Sakura llevó una mano hacia el collar bajo la yukata.

–¿Qué dices?

–¿Hace cuánto me has estado ocultando esto? – espetó Sasuke sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

–No sé de qué estás hablando – mintió, esta vez de una forma no muy convincente.

Él entornó los ojos hacia los de ella, a solo instantes de transformarlos en una oleada carmesí.

–Sabes muy bien lo que te quiero decir.

Sakura alisó su yukata forzando a su cuerpo a moverse con naturalidad. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana humedecida por la lluvia, mostrando una sonrisa difícil de mantener.

–Aun no comienzan los fuegos artificiales, si tardamos mucho nos los perderemos…

–No saldrás de este lugar hasta que hablemos.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta ella, pero ella no tenía el valor de elevar el rostro.

–No quiero discutir en este momento, Sasuke. Vamos a disfrutar del Hanami – le pidió con suavidad.

–Ya le has dado demasiada larga al asunto – dijo el Uchiha estampándose frente a ella, haciéndola sentir más débil de lo que ya estaba –. Esta vez hablaras. Quieras o no.

La determinación junto a la fuerza de voluntad era lo único que la mantenía con la fortaleza para seguir de pie. Frunció el cejo, formando ambos puños con sus manos para controlarse a sí misma y no caer en medio de la habitación mientras él estuviera allí.

–Déjame salir – musitó Sakura con determinación, mirando fijamente el pecho de Sasuke.

–No.

–Sasuke…

–He dicho que no, Sakura.

La lluvia continuaba repiqueteando en la ventana cuando la pelirrosa tiritó.

–Bien, si quieres que peleemos así será. Al parecer tratar de pasar una noche los tres es imposible para esta familia – se movió hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, cruzándose de brazos aparentando molestia pero en realidad lo hacía para poder sostener su falsa fachada.

El cuerpo de Sasuke giró hacia el de Sakura. Lucia inexpresivo, pero no de la misma manera que siempre se mostraba.

–Dime que tanto ha evolucionado – le ordenó Sasuke desde lo alto.

–Estoy igual que siempre – respondió Sakura expresando naturalidad pero temblándole las piernas ligeramente –. Nada ha cambiado.

–Vi los portarretratos tirados en la entrada, tu chakra es más débil que de costumbre y tu _Byakugō_ _no_ _In_ no está haciendo todo el trabajo que debería para terminar de tragarme tu "nada ha cambiado".

–Me tropecé al entrar. No fue nada – le cortó cuando una nueva sesión de tos estaba a punto de exponerse. Necesitaba buscar su medicina cuanto antes. Miró a Sasuke elevando una ceja – ¿Ya podemos regresar?

El rostro del pelinegro se crispó de tal manera que el siguiente sonido del cielo no hizo ningún efecto de intimidación en aquel pesado ambiente.

–Sakura. Mi paciencia tiene un límite – siseó Sasuke pronunciando cada palabra de manera árida, dura, dolorosa –. Te recomiendo que hables ahora.

–¿Me estas amenazando? – terció Sakura respirando con dificultad.

–No es eso.

–Tu intimidación no me hace efecto ¿sabes?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua de pura exasperación.

–Dime que tanto ha evolucionado.

–Te estoy diciendo que todo está bien.

–¡Por un demonio, Sakura, no te creas que soy un idiota! ¡Sé que me has mentido todo este tiempo! – bramó Sasuke perdiendo la cordura. Su semblante estaba conmocionado al punto de dejarse llevar por las emociones y abandonando su típico semblante estoico. Por meró instinto Sakura retrocedió espantada por la reacción de Sasuke, manteniendo el agarre de su collar bajo la tela de la yukata. Al ver aquello, las arrugas en la frente del pelinegro se extinguieron. Regresó a su postura indómita, y sin suavizar sus palabras le volvió a preguntar en un tono más bajo – ¿Qué tanto ha avanzado?

Sakura sentía su garganta rodeada en llamas. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. Ya no podía sostener esa mentira, no había forma de poder continuar con aquello.

–Ya afectó todos mis canales de chakra, se está diseminando más rápido de lo que esperábamos.

–¿Y el elixir que conseguí hace dos meses atrás? – repuso Sasuke ávidamente –. Se supone que lo retrasaría.

–Hace tres meses alcanzó mis pulmones y todos los canales – explicó neutral, bajando sus hombros hasta decaer completamente –. Para ese entonces ya era muy tarde.

Un silencio torturador se estableció entre ambos. Sakura sentía como el peso de todo su mundo se derrumbaba sobre sus hombros, asfixiándola, corrompiéndola, oprimiendo todo su cuerpo hasta destruir lo único que la hacía mantener viva.

–Demonios – bramó la áspera voz del Uchiha.

Sakura elevó la mirada, pero solo podía ver la espalda de Sasuke alejándose hasta la pared más cercana.

–Sasuke…

–¡Maldición! – volvió a vociferar, esta vez estampando su puño tan fuerte que dejó un agujero entre la puerta y el espejo del dormitorio.

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato y se colocó de pie tan rápido que se sintió mareada.

–¡Sasuke, detente! – le pidió acercándose hasta a él, pero cuando estuvo a centímetros de tocarle el hombro, él se dio la vuelta mostrándole los ojos inyectados en sangre.

–¡¿Por qué me has ocultado esto?! – gritó de tal manera que Sakura creyó sentir como el piso bajo sus pies tembló.

De nuevo llevó sus manos hacia el collar bajo su ropa esperando conseguir la fuerza que necesitaba para sostener esa mirada que Sasuke de devolvía.

–Yo no… yo no quería que… – tartamudeó indefensa –… sabía que reaccionarias de esta manera… es por eso que le advertí a Ino que…

–¿Qué dijiste? – le interrumpió Sasuke bajando la voz hasta hacerla sentir una navaja en la garganta de Sakura.

–¿Eh? – dijo, tratando de controlar su respiración.

–¿Yamanaka lo sabía? – preguntó Sasuke iracundo – ¿Ella estaba al tanto de que tu enfermedad ha empeorado?

–Estábamos intentando en lo posible de mantener todo bajo control – le quiso calmar pero no podía pensar en nada optimista para ese momento –. Tsunade-shishou ha regresado con un nuevo tratamiento y…

–¿Naruto también lo sabe? – le volvió a cortar Sasuke monitoreando los gestos de la pelirrosa como si pudiese descifrar algo entre sus atormentados ojos jades –. Te he hecho una pregunta, Sakura.

Dudó en hablar, pero al final terminó por confesarle.

–Le pedí que no te dijeran nada, no es su culpa, si quieres molestarte con alguien que sea conmigo.

La forma en que él la observaba, esa forma en que sostenía el dolor que con tanto esfuerzo Sakura quiso evitar, se perdió en una oleada de cólera. Sasuke se volvió hacia donde estaban sus cosas y comenzó a buscar a tiendas su vieja mochila de viaje junto a la gran capa negra.

–Sasuke ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sakura atormentada por lo que veía.

–¡Matare a ese desgraciado! – gruñó tomando lo que necesitaba.

–¡Él no ha hecho nada malo! – le defendió con un hilo de voz.

–¡Los dos me mintieron en la cara! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me quede sin hacer nada?! – dijo mirándola de frente.

Sin verla de nuevo, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–¡Espera…! – gritó la pelirrosa.

En su intento por alcanzarle, tropezó de nuevo con algo y un jarrón cayó desde algún lado de la repisa hasta romperse en su cabeza y hacerla perder todo soporte. Sasuke no pudo predecir lo que había sucedido a sus espaldas, y no fue hasta que vio a Sakura tendida en el suelo que saltó hasta ella con el rostro envuelto en asombro.

–Sakura – le llamó la voz de Sasuke, esta vez en un tono turbado.

Ella sintió como los brazos de pelinegro se acomodaban alrededor de su débil cuerpo. Había perdido por un instante la conexión con el mundo que la rodeaba. No escuchaba, veía o podía decir algo. Lo único que percibía era la cercanía de Sasuke acariciándola como si se tratara de un objeto frágil hasta depositarla sobre la superficie de la cama. También pudo sentir la gruesa mano de él tocándole el cabello y manchándose de la sangre que el jarrón le había provocado en la cabeza. El chakra de Sasuke llegó hasta ella, y como se lo esperaba, su jutsu de sanación no funcionó. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el Uchiha desistió en su imposible intento por curar su herida. Sus sentidos volvieron para enfocar a un Sasuke arrodillado a un lado de la cama. Verlo así le hacía sentir el peor de los sufrimientos. Verlo así no hacía más que servirle como un horroroso recordatorio de lo que las mentiras podían lograr.

–El panorama nunca ha sido el mejor, pero siempre nos hemos mantenido firmes ante las adversidades – le susurró Sakura llevando con suma dificultad una mano hacia la mejilla de Sasuke –. Sé que esto no debería haber terminado de esta manera…

–Aún no ha terminado – rugió Sasuke sin ánimos de ser duro con ella –. Me niego a pensarlo.

Sakura esbozó la más triste de las sonrisas mientras él seguía estudiándola en una rigidez inexpugnable.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó el pelinegro con suavidad.

–Seis meses – susurró Sakura alejando su mano de la mejilla de Sasuke al sentir como sus músculos crujían bajo sus manos.

Duró un par de segundos observándola antes de colocarse de pie.

–Debo irme – le informó.

–¿Q-que? – balbuceó Sakura. Esperaba esa respuesta desde un principio, pero una parte de su ser aguardaba esperanzada a que dijera lo contrario.

–Hablare con Naruto. A fin de cuentas tengo un puñetazo reservado solo para él.

–Espera… ¿Te iras? ¿Regresaras a tu absurda misión? – la mirada de Sasuke fue contestación suficiente. Sakura aprisionó aún más el collar bajo su ropa – ¿Nos dejaras de nuevo?

–Es por tu bien – le respondió inexpresivo.

–Si velaras por mi bien no te irías sabiendo que antes de que termine el año moriré.

–Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar esa palabra – dijo Sasuke tajantemente –. Ya te dije, esto no terminara aquí. No de esta manera.

Sakura sintió la necesidad de llorar, pero se lo impedía, aun cuando su adolorida garganta se preparaba para romper su voz.

–Nunca has querido aceptar la realidad – le dijo con los ojos jades clavados en su abismo azabache.

–Esta no es mi realidad, Sakura. Nunca lo será.

Se colocó la capa de viaje sobre los hombros con un ágil movimiento que oscureció toda la habitación en un mar de penumbra, trayendo la noche consigo desde las afueras.

–Aguarda – le pidió Sakura creyendo que de alguna manera podría detenerlo –. Escucha lo que voy a decirte…

–Regresare dentro de dos semanas – murmuró Sasuke sin verla, tomando de nuevo la mochila vacía y acercándose hasta la puerta.

–No puedes irte dejando las cosas así.

–No hay tiempo.

–Pero…

La mano de Sasuke se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta por un instante.

–Te hice una promesa de que vivirás lo suficiente para olvidar todo esto – musitó apaciguado –. Es una promesa que pretendo cumplir.

–Por favor. Espera…

No tenía energías para detenerle, ni fuerzas para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Pero en ese momento eran dos personas las que estaban sufriendo. Él soportando la verdad que Sakura le había ocultado, y ella resistiendo de nuevo su dolorosa partida.

–Quédate aquí mientras busco a Yamanaka. Estaré más tranquilo si estas con ella. Y… – Sasuke abrió la puerta de par en par, dejándose inundar por las tinieblas del pasillo –, dile a Sarada que tuve que regresar al norte con urgencia.

–No – gritó Sakura intentando levantarse de la cama arrastras – ¡Aguarda! ¡Espera!

...

Parpadeó con excesivo esfuerzo hasta poder acostumbrarse a la luz que emanaba de las lámparas del techo. Todo a su alrededor estaba hecho de un puro blanco, las paredes, las sabanas, incluso la sensación que la envolvía. Sabía que no estaba muerta, de estarlo el dolor que sentía en ese momento debería ser inexistente, y la sensación de una mascarilla en su rostro que resecaba sus labios y el de agujas atravesándole la piel de sus brazos, estaría ausente.

Escuchó el rítmico sonido del monitor de signos vitales a su derecha, como si fuese el zumbido de una abeja. Intentó moverse pero no yacía con las fuerzas para tan siquiera mover su cuello hacia la mujer que le observaba. Al principio no podía saber quién era, con tanta luz a su alrededor Sakura solo podía distinguir la silueta de ese alguien a su lado.

–¿Ts-Tsunade-shisou? – preguntó con una voz que no parecía ser la suya, moviendo sus agrietados labios solo lo suficiente para emitir un sonido audible.

–Vaya que te gusta armar revuelos – le regañó la voz de su antigua maestra. Luego de un par de parpadeos, Sakura pudo distinguir más que la silueta, ahora alcanzaba a ver su rubio cabello y esas canicas castañas atentas a ella – ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Creo que bien – dijo Sakura, siendo sus palabras opacadas por la mascarilla.

–Demonios, Ino tiene razón. Sabes mentir estupendamente – advirtió Tsunade negando con la cabeza –. Si de verdad te sintieras bien te daría un golpe en la cabeza para que reflexionaras sobre tu increíble testarudez.

Por un motivo absurdo quiso reír, pero sintió como sus labios se desquebrajaban al formar una mueca. Continuó parpadeando y estudiando el lugar hasta donde su vista le permitía adaptarse. No cabía dudas de que estaba en el Hospital de Konoha, las maquinas a su alrededor y ese fuerte olor a antiséptico llenó sus deplorables pulmones. Sentía las piernas encalambradas, al igual que los brazos y el cuello. Estaba segura que si se movía, su columna repiquetearía hasta hacerle recordar la cantidad de horas que había permanecido en esa posición.

–¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Sakura sintiendo la garganta increíblemente seca. En realidad la pregunta fue retorica, ella sabía lo que había sucedido. El sueño que acaba de tener no había sido precisamente una ilusión. Era el recuerdo de una pesadilla. Miró entonces a Tsunade que seguía fielmente a su lado con el rostro tan serio que sus labios fruncidos formaban una perfecta línea recta – ¿Dónde está Sarada? ¿Está bien?

–Por fin se ha quedado dormida. Llevaba casi dos días en vela esperando a que despertaras – sentenció la mujer en un tono autoritario –, es una niña tan obstinada como su madre.

Sakura descansó aún más su cabeza sobre la cómoda almohada.

–Seguro que sí.

El sonido del monitor a su lado aumentó de intensidad cuando Tsunade regresó a ella con la mirada turbia y lóbrega.

–Naruto habló con ella, Sakura.

–Entonces… ¿Ya lo sabe? – musitó la pelirrosa impresionándose a sí misma por la tranquilidad con que lo había dicho –. Creo que no soy una buena mentirosa después de todo – le dijo en tono de burla que no sirvió para nada en alegrar la expresión de Tsunade.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – en los ojos de la antigua Godaime habitaba un sentimiento de consternación y sufrimiento – ¿Por qué no me contaste esto? Sabes que habría hecho…

–Lo sé, Tsunade-shishou – dijo Sakura forzosamente, queriendo alcanzar la mano de su antigua maestra y tranquilizarla, pero todas sus fuerzas se iban en mantener la mirada fija en ella –. Fue usted la que me enseñó que ninguna causa está perdida.

–Veo que no te lo enseñe correctamente – susurró, dolida.

–Hay batallas que no podemos ganar.

–Solo si se pierde la esperanza.

Sakura liberó un suspiro de debilidad.

–Nunca he perdido las ganas de vivir, Tsunade-shishou.

Ella la observó aun lado de la camilla con el rostro perdido en un sentimiento que Sakura no llegó a comprender.

–Pero has perdido las ganas de luchar.

Sus miradas se sostuvieron en un doloroso encuentro lleno de emociones que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a decir en voz alta. Más allá, la puerta se abrió de una manera fantasmagórica, dejando alzar la silueta de una ausente Shizune enfrascada en una ruma de papeles que Sakura descifró eran de su caso.

–Tsunade-sama, Karin acaba de entregarme unos resultados que debería echarle un vistazo. También he recibido un informe detallado de… – se interrumpió la propia Shizune al llevar su atención desde los documentos hasta depositarla en la pelirrosa, abriendo lo ojos desmesuradamente – ¡Sakura-chan! Oh, qué alegría que este despierta. Es una excelente no…

–Shizune. Estas en un Hospital – le recordó Tsunade con autoridad –. Compórtate.

Sakura sintió pena por como la pelinegra perdió cierta emoción en sus ojos, encogiéndose entre la torre de papeles que llevaba consigo. Intentó tragar saliva, pero sentía la boca como el desierto. Se volvió con cierta dificultad hacía Tsunade.

–¿Karin está aquí? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

–Ya te lo dije – rugió la mujer impertérrita –. Armaste un tremendo revuelo.

–Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, Sakura-chan – murmuró Shizune acercándose hasta ella y devolviéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La aludida cerró un poco los parpados con cansancio.

–Lamento mucho todo esto.

–No te angusties – se adelantó a decirle –, muchos estarán felices de que despertaste de nuevo.

–Gracias, Shizune-san – quería decir que de verdad se sentía reconfortada por esas palabras cuando en realidad lo que hacía era hacerla sentir peor por haber preocupado a tantos con su mentira.

Tsunade hizo un ruido excesivo con una carpeta donde garabateaba unas cosas, cerrándola de golpe para llamar la atención de las dos ninjas presentes.

–Por ahora te haremos unos exámenes de rutina – dijo sin mirar a la pelirrosa a los ojos –. Necesito que estés en buenas condiciones para la cirugía. Descansa y haz todo lo que te diga ¿Quedó claro?

Sakura pudo pronunciar un tenue "Hai" antes de escuchar el sonido de los tacones de su antigua maestra resonar en la habitación hasta atravesar la puerta a lo lejos.

–Tsunade-sama está un poco dolida por lo que le has ocultado en los últimos meses – le escuchó decir a Shizune mientras se acercaba hasta donde descansaba.

–Estaba preparada para esto – mintió, aguardando que sus ojos le jugaran una mala pasada y comenzara a llorar en cualquier momento. Respiró hondamente, procurando calmarse antes de volver hacia Shizune – ¿Quiénes más se han enterado?

–Creo que todos en la aldea – le respondió mientras revisaba la bolsa de solución que guindaba sobre la camilla –. Tus padres están aquí, pero aun no podemos traerte visitas.

–No tengo fuerzas para hablar con ellos – señaló.

Shizune bajó los brazos, dejando de trabajar un instante para sostener la mano de Sakura y así reconfortarla en un tacto suave.

–Lo mejor será que descanses por ahora. Tomate enserio lo que dijo Tsunade-sama – le susurró la pelinegra.

Sakura asintió dificultosamente.

–Lo hare.

Shizune ratificó la afirmación de Sakura con un mismo movimiento de cabeza, antes de tomar de nuevo sus cosas y retirarse de la sala.

–Shizune-san…

–Él está aquí – le dijo la mujer antes de salir de la sala –. Naruto lo convenció de volver.

–Por favor, aunque él insista, no le permitas entrar – le pidió Sakura con un hilo de voz –. Aún no.

–Entiendo – concordó Shizune mirándola de reojo –. Regresare en un momento, mientras tanto descansa, Sakura-chan. Lo necesitaras.

...

El tiempo en ese lugar avanzaba con torpeza, de una manera tan lenta y aburrida que la única cosa que identificaba el paso de las horas era la enfermera que administraba una potente droga dos veces al día. Ese era el único instante en que veía un ser humano que no quisiera hablar con ella sobre los trazos de su electrocardiograma o de la siguiente tanda de exámenes de laboratorio. Era una mujer regordeta, de mediana edad y lentes de media luna. No era una señora agradable, en realidad era bastante antipática pero prefería que la trataran como una persona normal en vez del sobrecargado consuelo que traía Shizune e Ino. Tsunade, por su parte, seguía estando tensa, pero con el pasar de los días se fue ablandando hasta convertirse en la mujer que le enseñó a golpear el suelo hasta hacerlo trizas. Sakura lo comprobó cuando se enteró que estaba en una de las mejores habitaciones del Hospital en vez de una regular.

–Un momento – le dijo una mañana a Tsunade que pasó a medirle la presión arterial – ¿Esto es una habitación privada? ¿Por qué me tratan de manera especial? Debería estar con los demás…

–No estás en posición para quejarte de esas nimiedades – le rugió su sensei y siguió un monologo con tono burlesco sobre la mala organización de las prioridades de su antigua pupila.

Otra persona que veía con frecuencia era Karin. En realidad se la pasaba más tiempo entre microscopios y tubos de ensayo, pero cuando necesitaba alguna muestra iba personalmente hasta la habitación porque no confiaba en ninguna persona más que en ella misma. Y ante la cantidad de muestras de sangre que seguía hurtándole de sus adoloridas venas, Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que la pelirroja era en realidad un vampiro que buscaba sedienta algo de comer, no podía haber otra explicación razonable para tanto protocolo.

En algún punto de los cuatro días que habían transcurrido desde su llegada al Hospital – que Sakura pensó habían sido casi un mes – alguien cambió las cortinas de la habitación de un azul pálido a un blanco cegador pero que a la final mantenían oculta la ventana hacia la vista de la aldea por cuestionas que pudieran afectar su estado. Como si recibir un poco de aire o recordar cómo se veía el sol fuesen más peligroso que quedarse entre cuatro paredes sin más compañía que un par de sillas vacías y una mesa para visitantes que nunca había sido usada.

Una noche donde la desesperación le jugó una mala pasada, le dio por salir de la cama aun cuando el monitor de signos vitales seguía ululando. Se colocó de pie, arrastró el aparato consigo y el sonido de su corazón aumentó de manera ensordecedora hasta el punto de perforarle los oídos. Se obligó a caminar sin fuerzas hasta la ventana para quitar esas horrendas cortinas pero antes de poder dar un paso más, Shizune y la enfermera regordeta se materializaron a su lado como si se trataran de la mismísima elite ANBU, remolcándola de nuevo a la seguridad de su cama. Cuando Tsunade se enteró de aquello armó un muy estructurado sermón sobre la poca colaboración que Sakura prestaba a sus cuidadores, seguido de una reprimenda que se asemejaban a aquellas que le proporcionaba cuando era tan solo una genin en entrenamiento.

Después de su fallido intento por hacer desaparecer las cortinas, Sakura quedo sin energías para continuar haciendo rabietas. Desde que había llegado no había presentado mayor mejoría. Aunque ya no necesitaba la mascarilla de oxígeno, el respirar se le hacía dificultoso. Además, debía consumir el poco chakra que aun albergaba cada vez que alguien se acercaba hasta ella para así mejorar su semblante y no verse tan alicaída. Dormía incómodamente, con muchas interrupciones, y antes de conciliar el sueño sentía que el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones despertandola al instante. De alguna forma le recordaba a aquellos días cuando el insomnio le atacaba todas las noches. En aquel entonces viajaba con Sasuke pero poco a poco perdió toda esa ansiedad que tanto la acongojaba y pudo volver a dormir tranquilamente.

El recuerdo de Sasuke la hizo acomodar las almohadas que servían de soporte en su espalda, una vez pudo sentarse en la camilla, intentando desviar su mente hacia otros pensamientos. Miró el reloj que guindaba sobre una pared cerca de la desolada silla de visitantes. Marcaban casi las cuatro de la tarde, faltaba mucho para que las visitas terminasen pero era la primera vez que iba a ver a alguien distinto a su "sequito de médicos locos" como lo llamaba Karin, así pues deseaba verse decente aun cuando el permanecer en esa posición fuese más forzoso de lo que se imaginaba.

La enfermera regordeta pasó para decirle un sinfín de normas que Sakura se sabía al pie de la letra, antes de permitirle al primer invitado el paso a la sala. Como solo podía entrar una persona por vez, tuvo que pensar detalladamente a quien quería ver primero. Y fue luego de una larga y metódica charla consigo misma decidió por fin con quien deseaba encontrarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosamente. Sakura, con mucha dificultad, observó al hombre surgir desde el pasillo que se detuvo un instante a verla acostada en el cama. Sus ojos negros seguían siendo amables y protectores, y su cabello revuelto no había cambiado nada con el pasar de los años. Cerró la puerta sin quitar su atención de Sakura, dibujando una sonrisa que ésta no podía ver.

–Y pensar que Naruto y Sasuke eran los problemáticos del equipo – le saludó Kakashi acercándose hasta la silla que aguardaba por él a un lado de Sakura. Tomó asiento y volvió a sonreír tristemente tras la máscara de su rostro –. Les has ganado con creces.

–Kakashi-sensei – su voz sonó apagada pero en realidad luchaba con que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos.

Él hizo una pausa para admirarla.

–Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – argumentó el antiguo Hokage a lo que Sakura asintió con pesadumbre.

Le hacía sentir bien que Kakashi no hubiese cambiado nada en los últimos años. Su mirada seguía llena de calma, trasmitiéndole seguridad en los pocos gestos que podía ver.

–¿Cómo te has sentido? – quiso saber el famoso ninja copia.

–Según los últimos resultados tengo los valores en el rango de normalidad. La hemoglobina está un poco baja pero han administrado medicamentos para…

–No te pregunte por tus exámenes de laboratorio, Sakura – le cortó sin ser muy rudo al respecto.

–Es casi lo mismo.

–Un par de números no me dicen como estas en realidad.

–Hemos estado en peores situaciones – dijo Sakura en un intento por aligerar el ambiente – ¿no le parece, Kakashi-sensei?

El hombre a su lado dudó un instante antes de asentir.

–Y siempre salimos de ellas – susurró.

–Y bien – dijo Sakura queriendo cambiar de tema, esperando no sonar tan agotada – ¿Cómo han estado sus viajes?

–Tranquilos.

–Las vacaciones le sientan bien.

–A ti también te sentarían unas buenas vacaciones.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

–Estar aquí encerrada podría considerarse como unas.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

–¿Qué mejor que dormir en el trabajo?

–Usted en algún momento debió de quedarse dormido en la torre del Hokage ¿Por qué yo no podría hacerlo en el Hospital?

–Creo que estamos hablando de circunstancias totalmente distintas. Yo era un muy perezoso Rokudaime, tú, por el contrario, eres la Kunoichi más testaruda que he conocido.

–Muchos me han llamado de esa manera.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

–Tendrán sus razones.

A pesar del dolor y la fatiga, Sakura pudo dibujar una sonrisa. Volvió de nuevo la mirada a las tibias sabanas que cubrían sus piernas rozándola suavemente con su mano cuando Kakashi se quedó mirándola con fijeza.

–¿Por qué me has mandado a llamar? – susurró él.

Sakura formó un puño con las sabanas arrugándolas en su regazo.

–¿Qué dice, Kakashi-sensei? – le dijo por lo bajo.

–Muy pocas personas han entrado a verte, Sakura, en realidad soy la primera visita que has tenido desde que ingresaste. El paso por esta área está estrictamente vigilado y solo un grupo selecto de personas les seden el paso – reconoció el hombre inclinándose en la silla hasta soportar sus codos sobre la superficie de sus rodillas – ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí?

Esbozó una nueva sonrisa, pero esta era una mucho más triste.

–Nada se le escapa de las manos, Kakashi-sensei. Siempre va un paso por delante de todos.

–Te darás cuenta que no eligen a los Hokage al azar, todos debemos tener un vista aguda y más cuando se trata de tu vieja y tozuda pupila – agregó no muy contento.

Seguía con la vista perdida entre sus puños que estrangulaban la tela blanquecina. Un repentino desvanecimiento quiso hacerla derrumbarse por completo sobre la montaña de almohadas, pero pudo controlar el impulso de caer. No debía mostrarse débil, no en ese momento.

–Siempre he querido hacerle una pregunta, Kakashi-sensei – siseó ocultando los ojos entre la cortina de cabellos rosados –. Pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad.

De alguna forma, el segundero del reloj que guindaba en la pared comenzó un rítmico sonido al unísono con el monitor que media su frecuencia cardiaca. Incluso las respiraciones profundas de Kakashi llegaban hasta los oídos de Sakura, haciéndola sentir extrañamente segura al percibir a su sensei justo a su lado.

–¿Por qué me escogió como compañera de Sasuke en su misión hace más de diez años? – preguntó Sakura con el siguiente latido de su corazón, aun sin levantar la mirada –. De entre todas las personas yo era la menos indicada para estar junto a él ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Escuchó como Kakashi tomaba una fuerte y ruidosa inspiración. Sakura creyó que se tomaría su tiempo para meditar una respuesta congruente, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando casi de inmediato dio su opinión al respecto.

–Sasuke siempre ha sido un hombre difícil de comprender – usaba esa voz tan profunda que la hacía remontar a lo años en que era una niña bajo su cuidado –. No puedo decirte que en ese entonces lo conocía lo suficiente para poder entender sus pensamientos porque sería una gran mentira. Aun siendo su sensei por tantos años creo que nunca pude alcanzar ni acertar el verdadero dolor por el que sufrió Sasuke. Y tú tampoco. Ya que la única forma de entender al otro es cuando tú mismo has pasado por esa situación, y en ese momento estaba seguro que nadie podía ser capaz de comparar su dolor con el desconsuelo del pasado de Sasuke.

Repentinamente la mano de Kakashi llegó hasta la suya que aprisionaba aun la sabana, obligándola a levantar la mirada y dirigirse al rostro amable de su sensei que aguardaba por ella.

–Pero a diferencia de muchos, tú eras la única capaz de ayudar a soportar el peso de su oscuridad sin que esta te hundiera a ti también – continuó el viejo Hokage –. Sabía que no forzarías a que cambiara, solo le indicarías el mejor camino y si él estaba dispuesto a continuar lo haría por su propia voluntad – las mejillas se elevaron un poco tras la máscara negra marcando en sus ojos el dibujo de una sonrisa –. Puede que no lo vieras en aquel entonces, pero a decir verdad tú eras la única capaz de poder ayudarlo en su camino de redención. Y… sin darte cuenta, tú terminaste por ser su camino.

El sonido del segundero dejó de sincronizarse con el del monitor cuando este último aumentó su ritmo de una forma que Sakura no pudo controlar. Relajó los puños hasta desvanecer la tensión que yacía sobre la tela, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba la mano protectora de Kakashi sobre la suya.

–Además – continuó su viejo sensei guiñándole uno de sus ojos, aquel que tenía la cicatriz –, siempre me parecieron una curiosa y divertida pareja.

Y como si fuese la cosa más fácil, Kakashi consiguió la forma para que Sakura forjara una sincera sonrisa y se despojara por un instante de todo lo malo que sucedía a su alrededor.

–Gracias, Kakashi-sensei – le dijo girando la muñeca para sostener con fuerza la gruesa mano que la hacía sentir como una pequeña niña –… Gracias.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, desconectando las miradas de ambos para dirigirla hasta la recién llegada. El corazón de Sakura dio un brusco vuelco que se vio reflejado en el aparato a su derecha. Aun cuando la puerta no estaba del todo abierta y que mostraba solo la mitad de su cuerpo, para Sakura era muy fácil reconocer la silueta de su hija. Aprisionó inconscientemente la mano de Kakashi contra la suya esperando conseguir un poco de valor. No había visto a Sarada desde el Hanami hace muchos días atrás y esta iba a ser la primera vez que la vería sin que ninguna mentira se interpusiera en su camino.

–Creo que tienes visitas más importantes – reconoció Kakashi colocándose de pie y desenlazando su mano de la de Sakura en un gesto protector y paternal.

La pelirrosa no sabía muy bien en donde depositar la mirada, pero Kakashi se lo dejó muy fácil cuando le devolvió la última sonrisa cálida de su visita.

–Nos vemos después ¿está bien?

Ella asintió con cansancio, viendo como su sensei desaparecía de la habitación no sin antes detenerse en la puerta medio abierta para acariciar la coronilla de Sarada de la misma manera que hacía con Sakura en los tiempos cuando el equipo 7 aún existía.

La enfermera regordeta estaba oculta en el pasillo y escoltó a Kakashi de vuelta a la sala de espera, mientras que Sarada cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Sakura la observó desde la cama con los ojos pesados por la energía que requería mantenerse en esa posición, pero no se detendría a descansar mientras su hija estuviera allí. Debía mostrarse fuerte, incluso cuando nada parecía ser favorecedor.

–Mamá – musitó Sarada lejos de donde Sakura estaba.

–Hey, pequeña – le saludó con la sonrisa que Kakashi había forjado en su rostro – ¿Cómo estás? Me dijeron que no has dormido muy bien.

La dos manos de Sarada estaban entrelazadas para mantenerlas firmes, pero incluso desde la distancia Sakura podía ver como temblaban.

–¿En serio te estas preocupado por mí en este momento? – susurró la niña empañando sus profundos ojos negros.

–Pues claro – le dijo Sakura con calma –, por algo soy tu madre.

Las pequeñas piernas de Sarada trotaron hasta alcanzar la cama de Sakura. Elevó los brazos y los envolvió alrededor del cuello de su madre siendo muy cuidadosa de no lastimarla o recargar todo su peso sobre ella. Los ojos jades de la pelirrosa se abrieron de sobremanera, esperando una respuesta totalmente distinta. En todos los días que llevaba allí no se imaginaba que el reencuentro con Sarada comenzara con un abrazo sino más bien con reproches sobre las farsas que le hizo creer.

–L-lamento mucho to-todo lo que h-ha pasado – balbuceó la niña entre sus brazos, descargando todo su sollozo en cientos de cristalinas lagrimas –. N-nunca quise… y-yo…y-o…

–Hey, hey – intentó calmarle Sakura acariciando la espalda de su hija que tiritaba con la siguiente oleada de llanto.

Sarada se separó mostrando unas pestañas empapadas y unas bolsas oscuras alrededor de los ojos. Hipaba sin la capacidad de controlar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo mientras que Sakura amortiguó las suyas propias de una manera que considero casi imposible.

–Ven acá – le dijo la pelirrosa limpiando las mejillas coloradas de su hija al mismo tiempo en que hacia el esfuerzo sobrehumano de moverse, dándole un espacio en la camilla para que estuviera más cerca. Luego se preocuparía del sermón de la enfermera y sus estrictas normas intrahospitalarias, por ahora Sarada debía estar cerca de ella, porque más que una petición era una necesidad. Limpió una nueva lagrima del rostro de su hija con suma quietud –, no pongas esa cara tan triste.

–L-lo siento t-tanto – volvió a tartamudear Sarada.

–No hay nada de que disculparse, pequeña – acarició el cabello revuelto de su hija formando una mueca de aflicción –. Yo soy la que debería…

–No – sus gestos se transformaron a unos más serios, aunque la desolación no desapareció nunca de sus ojos –. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Sé que quisiste ocultarme esto para no lastimarme. Has sido muy fuerte mamá y yo nunca me he dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado sino hasta que terminaste aquí. Soy yo la que debo de pedir disculpas por lo mal que me he comportado estos últimos días. He querido pedir perdón a ti – bajó un instante la mirada regularizando su respiración –… y a papá.

Otra vez la imagen de Sasuke se formó en sus pensamientos.

–¿Ya no estas molesta con tu padre? – asumió Sakura sosegada.

–Lo juzgue antes de conocer la verdad – dijo en una voz apagada –. Fui muy mala con él.

–¿No has intentado hablarle?

Sarada cerró con fuerza los parpados.

–N-no puedo – chilló de manera que Sakura pudo sentir lo molesta que ella estaba consigo misma –. Soy una cobarde, mamá – dijo de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.

–Sasuke-kun entenderá. Él sabe por todo lo que has pasado – dejó disimuladamente que su cuerpo descansara por completo sobre las almohadas mirando a Sarada con cierto aire de bondad –. Tu padre te quiere más que a nada en el mundo, no tienes nada que temer.

–Lo que yo he pasado no es nada comparado a lo que ustedes han tenido que luchar.

–Pero no fuimos justos contigo – le corrigió Sakura con tristeza –. No es bueno mentirle a tus seres queridos. No debí mantenerte oculto nada de esto, tal vez de esa manera no sentirías tanto dolor. Espero que no tomes ese mal ejemplo.

–Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, mamá – saltó a decir, haciendo que la pelirrosa abriera los parpados más de la cuenta –. Eres y seguirás siendo el mejor ejemplo que alguna vez haya tenido.

Y después de tantos días sin verla, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de su hija. Sakura volvió a contener las lágrimas y permitió que Sarada se acostara a su lado para poder sentirse reconfortada.

Los minutos que pasó con la pequeña Uchiha le parecieron instantáneos. Dicen que los mejores momentos duran pocos, y considerando lo eterna y solitaria que había sido su estancia en el Hospital, descubrió que el reloj se adelantaba precipitadamente, como si el tiempo quisiera que los momentos felices se conformaran con segundos breves pero memorables, mientras que la soledad debía verse acompañada de la eternidad de los minutos pasar.

–Oh, te traje unas flores pero no permiten colocarlas en tu habitación – anunció Sarada bastante molesta por las restricciones del Hospital. Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando, pero el semblante de la niña ahora era más sereno y feliz –. Son unos Iris blancos del jardín de la casa.

Sakura sonrió. Ella siempre colocaba Iris blancos a sus pacientes para que de cierta manera llegara una señal de _esperanza_ , era lindo que Sarada se lo recordara.

–Vaya, has aprendido bastante – observó Sakura.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, tengo una mamá que le gustan mucho las flores.

–Le diré a Shizune que las coloque de contrabando en algún lugar. Este sitio no es un lugar muy agradable ¿no te parece?

Las dos miraron el alrededor envuelto en una capa de perfecto y pulcro blanco que hacía ver demasiado radiante aquel lugar.

–Seguramente – concordó Sarada haciendo una mueca.

Por segunda vez esa tarde la puerta se abrió.

–Lamento interrumpir – dijo una voz gruesa asomando una mata de cabello amarillo por la rendija de la puerta.

–Hokage-sama – saludó Sarada sonrojándose ligeramente.

El rostro de Naruto formó una sonrisa.

–Shizune está buscando a Sarada-chan y la hora de visitas está por terminar.

–Oh, claro – se irguió sobre el espacio de la cama que Sakura le había otorgado y se volvió a su madre muy seria –. Tienes que descansar para la operación de mañana. Tsunade-sama está preparando todo.

–Seguro que debe de estar con los pelos de punta – se burló Sakura mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

–Ya sabes cómo es la Baachan de estresante – agregó Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Sarada saltó fuera de la camilla de una manera pulcra y refinada.

–Nos vemos pronto, mamá.

Como había hecho en su pasada despedida con Kakashi, regresó una sonrisa a sus labios.

–Claro que sí, pequeña.

Antes de que Sarada se diera la vuelta y desapareciera, Sakura le hizo una seña para que se acercara. La niña parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender. Dio un paso al frente y los débiles dedos de la mano de la pelirrosa chocaron con la frente de Sarada dejándola con la boca ligeramente abierta.

–Pensé que me ibas a… – susurró la Genin, esperando un beso en la frente en vez de un toque como el que Sasuke solía hacerle entre las cejas.

–Duerme tú también ¿sí? – pidió Sakura con dulzura.

Sarada acarició su frente y salió medio caminando medio trotando de la habitación. Naruto la observó escabullirse.

–Gracias, Naruto – le dijo Sakura haciendo que éste se girara para verla –. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

Los ojos azules de su mejor amigo brillaron en la incandescente luz de la habitación.

–No digas tonterías, Sakura-chan.

–Lo digo de verdad – insistió con suavidad. Y esbozando una sonrisa, dijo de nuevo –. Muchas gracias, hermano.

El actual Hokage llevó otra vez la mano a la nuca rascándola con más energía, mostrándose como el viejo torpe ninja cabeza hueca que conoció hace tantos años atrás.

–Guárdate todas esas energías para mañana' dattebayo.

–Cuida a Sarada – agregó Sakura, recibiendo una mirada fugaz de Naruto –. Haz que descanse.

Hubo un corto silencio donde solo la maquina seguía su danza rítmica a un lado de la camilla.

–Lo hare – dijo Naruto en un tono que sonó entre serio y alicaído.

Antes de lo que hubiese querido la puerta se cerró escuchando el _clic_ del seguro, certificando que nadie más entrase a la habitación. Sakura soltó un suspiro hundiéndose aún más en las almohadas que soportaban su espalda. Ya no tenía fuerzas para aparentar con su último invitado aunque hubiese preferido soportar un tiempo más con el semblante apaciguado.

–Le pedí a Shizune que no te dejara entrar pero aun así te las ingeniaste para pasar desapercibido – susurró Sakura mirando las cortinas moverse cuando la ventana se abrió y dejó pasar a la imponente figura de Sasuke – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí escondido?

Aun cuando la luz del lugar era tan radiante que nada podía pasar desapercibido en la habitación, Sasuke trajo consigo la oscuridad de la noche que se pintaba tras la ventana. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de una capa misteriosa, como si quisiera ocultar en su rostro el reflejo de sus verdaderas emociones pero su mirada señalaba el tormento que quería reservar. Algo en Sakura se destruyó en cientos de miles de pedazos al verlo allí. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar el sufrimiento que se filtraba en esas esferas azabaches, y estaba convencida de que el dolor de su verdadero estado de salud sumado a la mentira que sembró en él terminaron siendo un desconsuelo mayor del que ella quería protegerle.

–¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? – preguntó Sakura

La cortina se movió al compás del viento de la misma manera que lo hacia la negra capa del Uchiha.

–Sakura – pronunció las tres silabas con voz ronca.

Le costaba respirar, y no por el simple hecho de que sus pulmones resolvieron en convertirse en esponjas inservibles, sino por ver su rostro devastado por la realidad de que ella estaba postrada en una cama sin una vista optimista de un futuro prometedor.

–¿Por qué entraste? – preguntó Sakura, volviendo a sostener la sabana con los puños que cada vez temblaban más y más –. Sabes muy bien porque no quería que entraras a la habitación y es precisamente para no tener que soportar que me mires de esta manera.

El viento que pasó a través de la ventana olía a tierra húmeda y a primavera. Ya podía ver por fin lo que se ocultaba tras las cortinas, y reafirmando la hora que señalaba el reloj de la pared, un cielo negruzco abrazaba la aldea junto a centenares de titilantes estrellas. Una triste noche sin luna.

Sasuke se mantenía tieso dándole la espalda a la ventana por donde había entrado. Nada en sus rasgos había cambiado desde que aterrizó de improvisto en la habitación. El mismo semblante estoico de siempre. Sakura podía desde la distancia percibir el crujir de su mandíbula, la impotencia transpirando por sus poros, la tensión en su cuello. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

–¿Por qué no seguiste tu camino al norte? – la pregunta salió de sus resecos y pálidos labios sin haberla repasado una vez por su mente. El brazo ocultó en la gruesa capa de Sasuke vibró casi imperceptiblemente.

–Me enviaron la noticia de tu recaída – susurró, manteniendo toda su atención en ella –. No podía seguir sin antes verte de nuevo, saber que estabas segura.

Esas palabras generaron un desplomo en Sakura mayor del que ya sentía. Suavizó sus gestos, mirando a su esposo de la forma más dulce de la que era capaz.

–En ese caso serás mi última visita antes de que Tsunade-sama te saque a patadas – quiso sonar divertida, pero el intentó de sonrisa se perdió en una mueca de cansancio. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y la estudió con detalle, haciendo que Sakura levantara su huesuda mano para hacerle una diminuta seña –. Ven, acércate.

Por un momento perdió la vista y se dejó llevar por los sonidos a su alrededor. Estaba agotada, pero no lo suficiente para reconocer el caminar de Sasuke que seguía el ritmo del monitor, hasta detenerse en la silla donde ocupó su sitio una vez Sakura pudo distinguir su rostro de nuevo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Sasuke oscureciendo la habitación con solo su presencia.

–Mucho mejor que tú y tu ceño fruncido – bromeó, y esta vez fue un poco más real. La vista le seguía fallando sin embargo su oído seguía muy atento a lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, fue gracias a eso que reconoció una diminuta risa proveniente de la garganta de Sasuke. Sakura le devolvió con dificultad el gesto – ¿Qué?

–Nunca pierdes tu sentido del humor.

No sabía que su mano pesara tanto, lo supo cuando la levantó torpemente de entre las sabanas y acarició el difuso rostro de Sasuke.

–Si con eso puedo robarte una sonrisa mi misión está hecha.

Sasuke guardo silenció. Sakura sabía que la estaba evaluando de la forma en que los médicos hacían para concluir su estado como "catastrófico", pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Sasuke le susurró con suavidad.

–Aun llevas ese collar.

Por meró instinto, llevó la mano hacia su cuello, para después concluir que ese movimiento tomó más energía de la que había planeado.

–Si – murmuró Sakura tocando la superficie del collar que reposaba sobre su pecho–. Recuerdo cuando me lo regalaste en navidad. Sarada y yo estábamos sentadas en medio de la sala viendo la chimenea cuando Horus llegó con nuestros paquetes. Pensé que la piedra se había hecho trisas en la cueva de Orochimaru cuando Sarada nació. Nunca imagine que tomarías las piezas e hicieras un collar tan bonito.

Sakura hizo el esfuerzo de mover su mano jalando un poco el collar para poder verlo con sus propios ojos.

–Siempre lo llevo conmigo – continuó –, es un recordatorio de que, a pesar de que estés lejos, una parte de ti siempre está conmigo.

Dejó caer de nuevo la mano evitando en lo mediado de lo posible verse más fatal de lo que ya estaba. De nuevo el sonido del monitor ascendió entre su silencio, haciendo que su frecuencia se desequilibrar unos latidos cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke enlazarse con la suya.

–Perdóname, Sakura – dijo con voz gruesa.

Ella torció un poco la cabeza para intentar enfocarle. Como ya sabía, Sasuke casi nunca pedía disculpas… casi.

–Perdóname por todo lo que te hecho pasar – regresó el Uchiha ocultando los ojos tras esa mata de cabello negro –. Perdóname por lo que he dejado de hacer por ti, por Sarada, por no ser el esposo que mereces ni el padre que siempre quisiste que cuidara a nuestra hija.

Sin medir sus reservas de energía, apretó la mano de Sasuke contra la suya. El tacto era reconfortante, no de la manera que lo había transmitido Kakashi, éste en cambio era un contacto cargado de todo eso que ambos necesitaban del otro. Su simple presencia.

–Claro que no, Sasuke-kun – le corrigió Sakura con un hilo de voz, forzando a que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos en cualquier momento –. Fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Sin ti no hubiese visto crecer a Sarada, no hubiese conocido lo hermoso que es ser una madre – una sonrisa espontanea se dibujó en ella –. Sin ti no hubiese conocido lo que es una familia.

Ahora podía verlo mejor. El pequeño episodio de ceguera había pasado para encontrare con el rostro de Sasuke que le devolvía una mirada densa. Sus cejas estaban relajadas, ya no tenía el entrecejo fruncido o los labios formando una línea recta. Fue allí donde se perdió en esos ojos insondables, recordando todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales lo amaba.

–Quiero ver las estrellas contigo, Sasuke-kun – le pidió Sakura.

–No puedo sacarte de la habitación.

–Entonces llévame hasta la ventana – no perdió el contacto con él, simplemente apretó aún más sus manos hasta formar un lazo entre ambas –. Hoy quiero dormir en tus brazos.

–Tsunade me sacara a patadas.

Sakura esbozó una nueva sonrisa.

–Tendrá que sacarme a patadas contigo porque tú no te iras.

Le fue imposible descifrar el trayecto que Sasuke tomó hasta llevarla a una pulgadas de la ventana, o como se las ingenió para hacer que el monitor de signos vitales llegara hasta un lado del afanoso sillon donde estaban. Lo único que recordaba era como él la tomó en sus brazos usando movimientos delicados, rodeándola con familiaridad, pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y por debajo de las rodillas. Pudo oler su aroma cuando acunó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke. Ese olor a hierbabuena le hizo respirar con normalidad y la capa que él se había quitado ahora la arropaba como una cálida sabana.

La ventana seguía abierta pero la cortina dejó de moverse. Sakura no necesitó buscar una posición cómoda en la silla, Sasuke se encargó de que su cuerpo descansara en la seguridad de su regazo de una forma tan grata que se dejó llevar por la sensación de protección que emanaba su esposo. Sus delgadas piernas se encontraban descansando sobre un muslo de Sasuke, mientras que su lánguido torso era acunado en el brazo vendando de éste.

Se quedaron allí en silencio por un tiempo impreciso, perdiéndose entre las estrellas del cielo. No se trataba de una quietud incomoda donde ninguno tenía nada que decirle al otro. Para ellos las palabras llegaban a sobrar, solo necesitaban de su cercanía para poder complementarse.

–Es una linda noche ¿No te parece? – reconoció Sakura al tiempo en que Sasuke acariciaba inconscientemente la curvatura de su cadera bajo la capa de viaje.

Luego de un tiempo sin recibir respuesta, Sakura se regresó a verlo, encontrándose de nuevo con el entrecejo contraído de Sasuke.

–Hey – le llamó, pero de nuevo no escuchó decir nada por su parte. Levantó con torpeza la mano y con su dedo índice y medio golpeo el espacio donde las arrugas se concentraban en su frente –. Deja de tener ese ceño tan fruncido.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar su asombro y enfocó de nuevo a Sakura, forjando una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Siempre es hermoso verte sonreír – justificó la pelirrosa.

–Prefiero verte a ti feliz.

–Lo soy. Siempre lo he sido.

–¿De verdad?

La duda en la pregunta de Sasuke no le agradó en nada.

–¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil creerlo?

–Porque siento que soy el único que ha recibido bendiciones en esta familia – siseó tan bajo que Sakura le costó enlazar todas las palabras.

Ella cruzó infantilmente los brazos sobre su pecho haciendo que su corazón latiera un poco más fuerte por el repentino movimiento.

–Creo que no te ha quedado claro lo mucho que te amo, Sasuke – dijo Sakura inflando los cachetes y mirando a otro lado.

Una brisa pasó entre ellos.

–No dices eso con frecuencia – terció Sasuke ocultando su fascinación.

–Mucho menos tu – se jactó esperando que el sonrojo avivara un poco su rostro. Sasuke contrajo los músculos de sus brazos, Sakura lo pudo sentir aun cuando la tela de la capa lo separaba de él. Desenlazó entonces las manos sobre su pecho y giró para entornar sus jades hacia el Uchiha –. Pero me lo demuestras cada día en que estas fuera de la aldea intentando salvarme.

Sasuke continuó acariciando con su pulgar la piel de Sakura, haciéndola sentir cosquillas entre cada circulo que hacia sobre su cadera. Continúo creando un camino ausente por su cintura y ella terminó por acurrucarse aún más en su regazo.

–Cuéntame una historia – dijo Sakura mirando fijamente las estrellas –. Un recuerdo que pueda utilizar.

–¿Un recuerdo que puedas utilizar? – repitió Sasuke. Sintió las vibraciones que generó la gruesa voz en su mejilla, allí donde el rostro de Sakura descansaba en el pecho del Uchiha – ¿Para qué?

–Para poder dormir en los brazos de Sasuke-kun.

Una mueca se trazó en el rostro del pelinegro.

–Sabes que no soy bueno contando historias.

–Y yo no soy para nada buena escuchando. Por algo somos una excelente pareja ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke rio antes de volverse de nuevo a la noche.

–Ahora que lo dices – reconoció, mirando a las estrellas –. Este cielo me recuerda a esa vez.

* * *

 **Día 354**

Era la primera vez durante su viaje juntos que se topaban con el mar. Fue un hallazgo fortuito, ninguno de los dos esperaba alcanzar la costal. La idea era seguir la ruta y adentrarse en las montañas tomando más altitud, pero el mapa que llevaban consigo y el desequilibrado sentido de orientación de Sakura los llevó por el camino equivocado. Estaban en algún lugar del país del Fuego, bordeando la frontera con el país del Té. El plan consistía en llegar a una colonia que les daría cobijo antes de seguir su misión, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que en medio de las insistencias de cierta pelirrosa tomaron el recorrido incorrecto y terminaron en un acantilado hacia el mar.

El comentario zagas de Sasuke sobre lo despistada que podía llegar a ser Sakura no se hizo esperar, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y terminara por molestarse con él cuando la comparo con una almeja y su capacidad de ubicarse en el espacio. Como ya era de noche y el dar la vuelta para retomar el sendero de regreso al bosque no sonaba a un plan alentador, decidieron acampar cerca de unas rocas donde el terreno era suficientemente sólido y la vista llegaba a ser bastante impresionante. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la cual los quejidos de Sasuke desaparecieron una vez armaron la tienda y encendieron la fogata. A pesar de haberse desviado por mucho de su actual camino, debía admitir que el panorama era algo excepcional. Al no haber pueblos cerca no existía contaminación lumínica que embaucara la luz de las estrellas en el cielo, dejándolas titilar entre un manto tan negro como los ojos del Uchiha. El eco del mar colisionando bajo las rocas del acantilado era un sonido armonioso conducido por una brisa salada que alborotaba sus cabellos. No había nada en el horizonte, ninguna isla, ciudad, pueblo o montaña, solo una línea ínfima y casi inexistente que separa el cielo del manto oceánico. La sensación que trasmitía aquel pedazo de naturaleza alcanzaba los senderos de lo indescriptible. Si alguien pudiera designarle a la palabra paz un lugar en el mundo, puede que ese pequeño lugar lo sería.

Sakura se había colocado un grueso abrigo luego de salir de la tienda de campaña. El otoño estaba sobre ellos de nuevo y la brisa marina se lo recordó arrastrando consigo la humedad de la noche. Miró alrededor de su improvisado campamento esperando hallar a Sasuke cerca de la fogata o preparando lo necesario para que ella cocinara la cena, pero no había rastros de él en ninguna parte. Se envolvió fuertemente en su abrigo sin alejarse demasiado del fuego. Esperó unos minutos con la idea de que el Uchiha había ido a cazar o a comprobar el perímetro, pero le parecía extraño que no le avisara antes de marcharse. Él siempre le anunciaba a donde iría y que iba a hacer para que estuviera tranquila, esperándole sin mayores preocupaciones, pero en esta ocasión Sasuke había desaparecido casi por completo.

Una alarma de pánico se apoderó del corazón de Sakura cuando su mente maquinó lo peor. Desde terribles imágenes de un Sasuke moribundo y malherido, hasta las de una una muerte exitosa que la dejaba sola al borde de aquel acantilado. Desechó al instante todas esas ideas funestas antes de que el tamborileo en su pecho se trasmitiera a sus piernas y comenzara a temblar de la angustia. Afianzó el abrigo a su alrededor hasta envolverse sobre él con fuerza, tomando la decisión de ir en su busqueda por los alrededores. Caminó hacia el bosque, rodeó arboles decorados con hojas marchitas y circunvalados por arbustos compuesto por ramas secas y coloreados con los tonos del otoño que, aunque era de noche, la oscuridad dejaba cierto matiz naranja a su alrededor. Revisó varias veces el área con la esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke con su pose de autosuficiencia y sonriéndole de medio lado con una mano sobre su indispensable katana, pero no había rastros de él.

Zigzagueó ansiosa entre el tronco de los arboles precipitándose de regreso al acantilado una vez percibió el chakra de alguien cerca del lugar. Desde donde estaba no podía distinguir esa sensación tan fluida y serena que se dibujaba en algún punto lejos del campamento. Sakura carecía de la capacidad de rastrear el chakra de los demás, pero podía percibir el de una persona si ésta se encontraba en un radio considerable. Mantuvo la guardia en alto, disminuyendo el desliz de sus pisadas entre las hojas secas sin dejar de analizar a la persona que estaba al borde del precipicio que daba hacia el mar.

No fue sino hasta que salió de la espesura del bosque cuando reconoció de quien se trataba. Se sintió como la almeja con que Sasuke la había comparado por no haber reconocido el chakra del mismísimo Uchiha. Lo descubrió con los pies descalzos sobre la fría roca y sin ningún abrigo que mantuviera su calor corporal, como si el frío de la noche fuese una preocupación innecesaria. Sakura estuvo a instantes de llamarle por su nombre, sin embargo se contuvo. Viéndole tendidamente en el espacio que separaba el filo del acantilo del infinito mar, pudo comprender porque no acertó a reconocer el chakra de Sasuke desde la distancia. Éste fluía distinto de lo normal, como si se hubiese amoldado de manera sincronizada con las olas del mar. Sus hombros se mostraban relajados, dejándose llevar por la brisa que revolvía el cabello azabache, embriagándose en el aroma de la sal.

Sakura le admiró un rato más antes de acercarse hasta él sin hacer mucho ruido, posicionándose a un lado para admirar también el paisaje.

–¿Te gusta el mar? – preguntó la pelirrosa perdiéndose entre el sonido de las olas y el tintinar de las estrellas en el cielo sin luna.

–No realmente – siseó Sasuke.

La pelirrosa se volvió a ver el perfil del Uchiha con una mirada contrariada.

–¿Por qué?

–Fue el primer lugar al que llegue después de conocer la verdad sobre Itachi – confesó, sin perder la conexión que tenía con el paisaje frente a él.

Sakura se encontró desviando los ojos hacia las olas que rompían sobre las rocas. Escondió las manos de manera que el viento helado no la terminara por congelar, abrazándose a sí misma de manera instintiva.

–Lo lamento – le dijo con verdadero sentir –. Pensé que te gustaba el mar, parecías lleno de paz.

–¿Por qué siempre te disculpas? – quiso saber en un tono molesto. Bajó la mirada y trazó el camino que seguían los ojos de Sakura hasta detenerse a ver la espuma que formaba el agua al colisionar con la pared maciza que los separaba del mar –. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que digas esa palabra.

–Y a mí no me gusta verte triste – le dijo la pelirrosa reforzando su propio abrazo aún más.

–¿Por qué asumes que estoy triste?

–Ahora que te observo me doy cuenta que, cuando ves el mar, lo único que hay en tus ojos es dolor – se encogió de hombros –. No me gusta que sientas dolor, Sasuke-kun.

Escuchó como una risa burlona se disipó desde la garganta de Sasuke.

–Demonios, Sakura. Siempre sacas unas extrañas deducciones.

–Hey – le reprochó, esta vez elevando la quijada hasta toparse con la mirada del Uchiha, haciéndola dar un pequeño respingo de pura impresión.

–No te preocupes por mí – le susurró Sasuke –. Estoy bien.

Ella asintió no muy complacida, desviando la mirada hacia el mar.

–Es muy bonito el paisaje – reconoció Sakura inhalando el aroma que desprendió la siguiente oleada –. Es una pena que las cosas hermosas no siempre traigan buenos recuerdos.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke girar hacia el de ella, confrontándola de manera que Sakura se vio forzada a regresarle la atención que él le estaba colocando.

–Sakura – la forma en que pronunció su nombre la hizo estremecer por dentro.

–¿Si?

–Estamos en el país del Fuego – advirtió Sasuke más serio que de costumbre –. Konoha queda muy cerca, creo que es lo más cerca que hemos estado desde que comenzamos nuestro viaje.

–¿Por qué dices eso? – escudriñó la expresión inerte del pelinegro pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a comprender a donde quería llegar con esa insinuación, lo cual no hizo más que molestarla severamente –. No estarás pensando en que regrese de nuevo a la aldea ¿verdad? pensé que nuestra conversación en el puente había quedado muy clara, Sasuke.

–Es todo lo contrario – le explicó sin cambiar el tono de su voz –. Creo que después de ese día me convertí en una persona demasiado egoísta.

Los parpados de Sakura se abrieron hasta mostrar todo el borde de su iris jade.

–¿A qué viene eso? ¡Claro que no lo eres!

–Sí, lo soy – reprochó Sasuke con serenidad.

–¿Ahora quién es el que está sacando extrañas deducciones? – descompuso el cruce de sus manos que abrazaban su propio cuerpo para enfrentarse de lleno a Sasuke – ¿Debo recordarte la vez que nos salvaste a todos en la guerra? ¿O cuando Akaoshi atacó? ¿Incluso en _Gan'u_ cuando Yūhi robó los recuerdos de esos aldeanos?. Ningún egoísta salvaría a tantas personas sin recibir nada a cambio. Sería el egoísta más estúpido del mundo.

–¿Me estas llamando estúpido? – dijo el Uchiha elevando una ceja.

–¡Claro que no! no tergiverses las cosas – bramó Sakura formando dos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo –. Solo quiero decir que no eres eso que estás pensando.

–Te equivocas – le reprochó de nuevo junto a la misma tranquilidad de hace unos instante.

Sakura relajó su cuerpo tenso, llegando a perderse en la noche que se proyectaba en los ojos del pelinegro frente a ella.

–¿Sasuke-kun?

–Soy egoísta porque no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, Sakura – dijo con vehemencia, sin dudar en ningún momento de sus palabras o de la mirada que le estaba devolviendo.

La misma fuerza con que las olas azotaban la roca bajo sus pies lo hacía su corazón entre sus pulmones, haciéndola retener el aliento de golpe.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun…

–Quiero darte algo – dijo Sasuke buscando un objeto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando lo hubo sacado, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos de la misma manera en que sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa.

–¿Esto… esto es…? – tartamudeo la pelirrosa totalmente incrédula.

Entre la mano vendada del Uchiha descansaba una pequeña piedra plateada, con un copo de nieve en su interior. La superficie irregular centellaba tenuemente con la luz de la noche, como si se tratara de una diminuta estrella robada del mismísimo cielo.

–Es la piedra que me obsequió la mujer en _Gan'u_ la vez que derrotamos a Yūhi – memoró Sasuke.

–Recuerdo haber perdido la mía durante el ataque – dijo Sakura bastante apenada por aquello.

–Lo sé. No pude encontrar tu piedra. La busque antes de partir pero creo que Yūhi la robó – jugó con el objeto entre sus dedos moviéndolo de manera que brillara escasamente alrededor de su mano –. Sin embargo – agregó Sasuke por lo bajo –, creo que esta es la única que necesitamos.

–¿De qué hablas? – dijo Sakura arqueando una ceja –. La idea es intercambiar ambas piedras entre dos personas que se aman de verdad en señal de completa entr…

Las palabras terminaron por disolverse en su boca al caer en cuenta del significado que acaba de evocar. Según la vieja leyenda del país de la Tierra sobre el guerrero y la doncella, la finalidad de obsequiar aquella piedra era un gesto que iba más allá del de un simple regalo. Eso no hizo más que alterar a la pobre Sakura que no conseguía articular una nueva palabra cuando los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron de nuevo en los suyos.

–No necesito que me des nada, Sakura – murmuró el Uchiha muy serio –. Todo lo que has hecho por mi vale más que una simple roca.

La pelirrosa quería decirle algo pero aun prevalecía el mutismo desde su garganta, sintiendo como los latidos desbocados de su corazón terminarían por hacerla perder la razón.

Entre las rocas, Sasuke dio un paso al frente y su rostro se volvió más serio.

–Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, Sakura. Espero que te quede muy claro porque no pretendo decirlo dos veces – gruñó el Uchiha acompañado de esa insensibilidad tan característica –. Estoy consciente de que no soy el hombre que mereces. Aunque insistas en decir lo contrario, nunca podré ser la persona adecuada para ti y no intentes contradecirme – resopló un instante apretando la piedra en su mano, formando un puño en esta–. A veces me pregunto si eres demasiado ciega como para no ver el miserable vengador que te hace compañía todos los días, pero siempre buscas lo mejor de la gente hasta el punto de hacerles olvidar lo malo que alguna vez hicieron en sus vidas. Tú me has perdonado demasiado, Sakura, tanto que no valgo lo suficiente para ti. Es por esa razón que debería haberte dejado hace mucho tiempo atrás, debí dejarte ir desde el primer día que nuestra misión comenzó, en _Gan'u_ cuando Yūhi atacó a esa aldea o luego de que sanaste a todos los aldeanos de la peste. Debí hacerlo, cada momento me maldecía por arrástrate en este viaje que no te llevaría a ningún lado, pero luego de que me alcanzaste esa noche y me detuviste a mitad del puente tu... Demonios – gruñó hastiado sin poder encontrar las palabras para seguir –, esa vez debí dejar de pensar en mi un momento y enfocarme en lo que sería mejor para ti, pero eso implicaría que debías regresar de nuevo a Konoha... eso significaría dejarte ir… Es por eso que después de ese día no he podido hacerlo… – le miró con el ceño relajándose lentamente – no puedo dejarte ir otra vez, Sakura. No puedo hacerlo porque soy un maldito egoísta.

Exhaló una fuerte bocanada de aire y extendió la mano donde sostenía la piedra dejándola en las manos de la pelirrosa.

–Esto te pertenece, Sakura.

La cara la sentía caliente y estaba segura que su corazón no podía ir más deprisa de lo contrario terminaría desmayada entre las rocas del acantilado. Bajó la mirada hacia la piedra plateada entre sus manos sin poder creérselo del todo.

–Estas diciendo que… – tartamudeó Sakura.

–No puedo pensar en otra persona que pueda llevar el emblema Uchiha en su espalda más que tú – dijo Sasuke, haciéndola estremecer de puro asombro.

–S-Sasuke-kun.

–No soy capaz de pedir que te vayas, pero entenderé si no quieres aceptarlo, si deseas regre…

–Eres un completo idiota – bramó con las lágrimas abordando sus ojos jades hasta hacerlos centellar. Sostuvo la piedra llevándola hasta el pecho, apretándola con fuerza sobre su abrigo – ¿Cómo te hago entender que no quiero a otra persona si no a ti? No pretendo irme, Sasuke. No pienso hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo – cerró los parpados creyendo que así detendría el llanto pero le era inevitable –. Estar a tu lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… ahora… ahora soy muy feliz porque estoy junto a ti. Esto… yo… y-yo…

Una mano gentil limpió la lágrima que se deslizaba por una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Abrió los ojos cuando la otra mano de Sasuke le acarició la nuca, encontrándose con el rostro del Uchiha a poca distancia del de ella. Respiró el aroma que emanaba de él mientras se colocaba de puntillas, dejándose llevar por los labios de Sasuke que llegaron hasta los suyos. El beso limpió sus lágrimas de felicidad transportándola a un mundo en el que jamás soñó estar. La seguridad que transmitía los brazos de Sasuke la hundió en su propio mar de ensueño, en olas de encanto que la deslizaban a la más sublimes de las locuras, sintiendo el dominio de sus manos jugar con su cabello rosado haciéndola delirar hasta desvanecerse de la realidad.

Cuando el aire salado que les ofrecía el mar les fue insuficiente, fue entonces cuando pudieron separar sus rostros para respirar el frío aliento del otro. Sakura parpadeo sintiendo las pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas pasadas, reconfortándose al ver de nuevo la noche tan hermosa que seguía dibujándose en los ojos de Sasuke.

–Seguiré a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda – dijo la pelirrosa levantando una mano al rostro de Sasuke para apartar un grupo de mechones negros.

–Vaya – se burló Sasuke formando una sonrisa ladeada –. Sí que eres testaruda.

–Debiste habértelo pensado antes de proponerme matrimonio.

–¿Quién dijo que nos casaremos?

Los parpados de Sakura se abrieron de golpe y el color desapareció de su cara. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, las carcajadas guturales de Sasuke la hicieron enrojecer hasta la punta de los pies.

–¡Sasuke-kun!

–Fue inevitable – continuó Sasuke en tono pícaro –. Caes muy fácil en mis trampas.

Sakura miró hacia otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, demasiado abochornada para poder encararle.

–No es divertido.

–Claro que lo es – y al ver que la pelirrosa seguía con el rostro perdido entre sus pies, Sasuke resopló bastante molesto –. Maldición, Sakura. Fue una estúpida broma ¿Ahora es mi turno de hacerte entender que si quiero casarme contigo? ¿No te dije hace un instante que eres la única persona en el mundo a la que amo?

–Q-que… – tartamudeó Sakura sintiendo un temblor generalizado aleteando cada partícula de su cuerpo – ¿Qué acabas de…?

Cuando elevó la vista de nuevo hacia Sasuke él había desviado la suya hacia el mar. No estaba sonrojado, eso sería algo inaudito viniendo de alguien tan preciso y controlador como él, pero estaba segura que esa tensión en sus hombros no era más que una forma de controlarse así mismo por revelar algo que normalmente mantendría oculto entre sus pensamientos.

–Mierda – rugió más molesto de lo que esperaba –. Deja de hacerme perder la cordura ¿quieres?

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de reír. Llevó ambas manos hacia el cuello de Sasuke y se colgó ligeramente de él para robarle un beso. La respuesta de Uchiha fue regresar hacia ella y sostenerla por la cintura para mantener el equilibrio.

–¿Ves? – dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo –. Hay formas de poder remplazar recuerdos malos por otros buenos. Ahora cuando veas el mar recordaras esta noche.

Sasuke volvió a formar una sonrisa ladeada.

–¿Cómo demonios lo haces, Sakura?

Ella se acercó hasta sus labios susurrando entre ellos.

–Tendremos toda una vida para averiguarlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hi, hermosos lectores :)

Antes de pasar al último capítulo, les robare unos segunditos de su tiempo para hacer unas pequeñas notas.

 **1.** La primera parte del este capítulo es sobre la pelea que Sarada escucha en el **Capítulo XXIII**. Así aclaramos nuestras dudas de lo que pasó en realidad y porque Sakura tenía un golpe en la cabeza.

 **2.** Este flashback es el único que se pierda en la línea de tiempo, pues es un punto medio entre la boda de Temari y Shikamaru ( **Capítulo XX** ) y el día en que Sasuke se entera que es papá ( **Capítulo XXI** ).

 **3.** La historia de la piedra que nombran en el flashback es así: Sasuke se la regalaron en _Gan'u_ en el **Capítulo VIII**. Luego, en este capítulo que acaban de leer, se la regala a Sakura en su curiosa forma de proponerle matrimonio. Después, el día en que Sarada nace, la piedra se rompe ( **Capítulo XXIV** ). Y finalmente, como Sasuke, a su manera, es súper detallista, tomó los restos de la piedra y hace un collar que se lo regala a Sakura en el **Capítulo I** (no los culpo si no lo recuerdan, fue hace demasiado tiempo n_nu).

Lamento si en este capítulo Sasuke se ve un poco fuera de personaje, pero es difícil crear una propuesta de matrimonio con su personalidad de cubito de hielo. Bueno, espero no haberles enredado mucho con estas notas, jeje.

Nos leemos a la vuelta ;)


	27. Y el sol vuelve a salir

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje o lugar que reconozcan me pertenece, todo es obra de la magnífica imaginación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Recuerdos de primavera**

 **XXVII  
**

 **Sarada Uchiha  
**

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Le era extraño volver a casa y descansar en la comodidad de su vieja cama. Los últimos días los había vivido en el Hospital, durmiendo escurridizamente entre camillas vacías y los muebles de la sala de espera. Aunque la gente insistía en que debía regresar a su hogar, no veía posible salir de ese quinto piso sin Sakura acompañándola de regreso a casa.

Se levantó de entre las sabanas sin sentir la familiaridad que debería trasmitirle su propia almohada. Volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Los ligeros rayos de sol comenzaba a mostrar los primeros destellos del amanecer, pintando el cielo carente de nubes en varios tonos de vibrante rojizo. Era la primera vez desde que inició la primavera que la lluvia daba paso al sol para engalanar el día con un cielo tan azul que podía pasar fácilmente por una mañana de verano.

Sarada deslizó sus pies de entre las cobijas hasta calzarlos en las pantuflas sobre la alfombra. Sus ojos se fueron directamente al vestido que guindaba a las fueras de su armario. Lo estudió en silencio por casi un minuto completo antes de levantarse y pasarlo de largo para llegar al baño.

Reconoció el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo una vez se detuvo frente al lavamanos. Llevaba tatuadas ojeras bajó los ojos, el cabello estaba revuelto, los parpados caían a causa del cansancio y su piel se notaba seca y pálida. Hizo lo que debía hacer a través de movimientos maquinados, poco pensados, dejándose llevar por la memoria de sus músculos mientras tomaba una ducha y cepillaba su cabello. Salió de la bañera cuando el cielo cambió a un color azul más claro, casi celeste, como el cálido color de los ojos del Nanadaime. La luz del sol traspasaba la cortina y bañaba la habitación con sus rayos de primavera, dándole de lleno al vestido que minutos atrás Sarada admiraba en silencio.

Se quitó la toalla que la envolvía y se cambió lentamente. Buscó las zapatillas ninja y una vieja cinta roja que Sakura le regaló cuando era pequeña. Le había dicho que era una herencia muy preciada, que cuando ella era una niña le gustaba usarla en la cabeza a forma de cintillo. Sarada sonrió dulcemente al recordar la imagen de su madre. Hoy era su cumpleaños y si algo quería usar era ese pequeño retazo de tela que le recordase a ella.

Alisó por última vez su cabello, mirando antes de salir su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo de la habitación. Tomó la marioneta de babosa que Kankurō-san le había pedido entregar a Sakura y salió sin hacer ruido, bajando lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al piso inferior. El sonido de sus pisadas le acompaño hasta entrar a la sala, donde esperaba encontrarse con su padre.

Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando la ventana con los ojos perdidos en el amanecer. Ambas manos yacían escondidas en su pantalón, y permanecieron de esa manera cuando giró su cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Sarada. Algo en los ojos de él centelló cuando depositó su mirada en el lazo que adornaba el cabello de su hija. Ella no hizo ninguna expresión o alguna señal pero Sasuke comprendió inmediatamente que era hora de partir y alejó la mirada de la cinta.

Salieron de la casa sin dirigirse palabra. El cielo estaba engalanado con un fresco y radiante día. Tal vez era una señal divina, y más aún cuando se trataba del cumpleaños de Sakura.

Siguieron el paso de una manera rítmica, sin apresurarse demasiado. Continuaron uno al lado del otro, siendo rociados por los rayos del sol de la mañana. Les llevó alrededor de cinco minutos llegar a la colina. Era un sitio alejado de la aldea donde los arboles de cerezos crecían más que nunca, formando un denso manto rosado mientras desprendían suaves pétalos que danzaban armoniosamente con el viento.

Todo estaba listo cuando Sarada y Sasuke llegaron. Eran pocas las personas que estaban reunidas, pero poco a poco comenzaron a llegar más ninjas vestidos de un contradictorio color negro. El día era demasiado hermoso como para lucir un atuendo tan sombrío, era como si el cielo quisiera llevarles la contraria y darles un motivo para sonreír y no para llorar.

Sarada sintió como las miradas se posaban en ella y en su padre. Sin embargo, mantuvo la vista firme cuando observó el ataúd tallado. Estudió con detenimiento los alrededores fijándose que el árbol de cerezo más grande y hermoso era el que habían escogido para llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Había escuchado que el Nanadaime haría una excepción, que en esta ocasión no harían el entierro en donde normalmente se realizaba, en cambio darían un espacio a las afueras de la aldea, cercano a un extraño puente color rojo, donde merecía ser enterrada. Sasuke aceptó la proposición y todo fue trasladado hasta aquel pequeño pedazo de primavera.

A su alrededor reconoció a casi todos los rostros que se asomaban sobre sus trajes de luto. Vio al Kazekage acompañado de sus hermanos, entre ellos Kankurō-san. Se recordó entonces que al final del día le entregaría de regreso la marioneta en forma de babosa, de todos modos era el cumpleaños de Sakura y el obsequio era de él y solo él debería entregársela.

En algún momento de su corto escaneo vio a gente de aldeas lejanas, personas con un acento extranjero o rasgos característicos de ciertas regiones del continente. Incluso creyó ver a Masashi y a Akane en algún punto mostrando sus respetos junto a Ino y las amigas de Sakura. Curiosamente, nadie sollozaba con fuerza a su alrededor, estaban sumidos en un profundo llanto silencioso cuando la ceremonia dio comienzo. En esas situaciones el único que tenía derecho de palabra era el Hokage, razón por la cual la primera en hablar fue Tsunade. Se colocó a un lado del árbol y comenzó un pequeño y breve discurso sobre su vieja pupila. Mantuvo los labios muy fruncidos, controlándola la impotencia que llevaba consigo oprimiendo con fuerza los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sarada sintió mucha pena al ver a alguien tan fuerte verse tan turbado por una situación que pensaba podía solucionar. Las palabras de Tsunade amortiguaban el llanto de Mebuki que comenzaba a intensificarse unos pasos más allá. Sarada vio cómo su abuelo intentaba consolarla en un tosco abrazo, queriendo mantenerse fuerte, aunque no pudiera soportarlo.

Seguidamente, Kakashi tomó el lugar de Tsunade. Vestía igual que los demás, pero su máscara negra daba la impresión de estar sumido en una oscuridad demasiado densa. Su discurso fue mucho más breve, pero llegó hasta el corazón de Sarada a punto de perforarle el pecho. La forma en que se refería a Sakura era como la de un padre a una hija. La devoción que trasmitía su voz, la serenidad y tristeza que forjaron sus palabras, era un calamitoso cumulo de emociones que Sarada tuvo miedo de romper a llorar de la misma manera que su abuela estaba haciendo.

Miró entonces a Sasuke en busca de una sensación de consuelo, esperando encontrar algo en él que pudiera hacerla resistir. Y como si su padre pudiera percibir sus sentimientos, giró su cabeza hasta mirarla de soslayo haciendo que Sarada respirara con cierta dificultad. Sintió como su pequeña mano había sido tomada por la gruesa mano de Sasuke, envolviéndola en un lazo protector, otorgándole la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar escuchando a la siguiente persona.

Todos observaron como Kakashi daba paso al actual Hokage. En esa ocasión no llevaba consigo la capa de Nanadaime o esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que tanto le caracterizaba. Los rayos del sol hacían que su rubio cabello brillase como una segunda estrella, pero su rostro era una expresión tan fría como la noche. Las personas a su alrededor guardaron silencio, evitando que sus sollozos interrumpieran las palabras que Naruto estaba por decir.

Sarada sintió como su mano se vio aprisionada por la de Sasuke en un movimiento inconsciente de su parte. Le miró de reojo, dándose cuenta que a pesar de la cara de inexpresividad que llevaba su padre podía sentir su dolor con solo estar a su lado. Le regresó un ligero apretón haciendo que Sasuke se volviera hacia ella para recibir una diminuta sonrisa y juntos soportaron en silencio la voz de Naruto mezclándose con el viento.

…

El olor a flores dentro de la casa de los Uzumaki atestaba en el aire de la sala. Muchas personas habían dado sus condolencias en forma de flores, tantas que terminaron por abollar la entrada y tuvieron que trasladarlas hacia una habitación que no estaba siendo utilizada. Sarada recibió algunos ramos aceptándolos con una inclinación de cabeza al igual que el sentido pésame que le iban obsequiando los amigos y conocidos de su madre. Todo ese protocolo de suaves pétalos y lágrimas escurridizas le era muy curioso, tal vez la razón por la que los muertos reciben más flores que los vivos es porque el remordimiento es más fuerte que la gratitud*.

Mientras algunos hablaban sobre lo inteligente y hermosa que Sakura fue en su vida, alagándola hasta agotar todos los elogios posibles, Sarada se dispuso a admirar las flores sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que las personas le decían. Conocía cada virtud de su madre, y escucharla de completos extraños no era algo distinto a lo que ella creía sobre Sakura. Miró entonces el desfile de pétalos tan variados que algunos hacían un contraste bastante extraño con la situación en la se vieron envueltos. Desde Dalias Malva, Tulipanes de diversos colores, Rosas, Claveles, Camelias y Chrysanthemum por montón. Muchas de esas flores no tenían un significado apropiado, y si las personas que decían conocer tan bien a Sakura como venían profesando desde el funeral, deberían saber que unos claveles amarillos no eran conveniente para mostrar sus respetos.

Una pareja compuesta por un hombre de mediana edad y una señora perfilada y demasiado refinada arribó hasta donde aguardaba Sarada para mostrar sus condolencias. Pero antes de que pudiera adentrarse en una honda conversación sobre el talento perdido de Sakura y lo corta que fue su vida, Sarada pudo crear una brecha para escapar, pidiéndoles disculpas y así alejarse del tumulto de personas que residían en la sala de la casa de los Uzumaki.

Trastabilló hasta un pasillo bastante oscuro y acogedor, donde ninguna persona pudiera verla, y el transito se viera reducido a Hinata y una bandeja de té vacía que regresaba a la cocina. La espalda de Sarada chocó contra la pared, dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo fuera soportado por ésta. Respiró hondamente, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

–Sarada – la llamó la voz de Boruto desde su derecha. La aludida abrió los parpados y miró a su compañero de equipo por primera vez en todo el día –. Lamento mucho lo que pasó – le dijo el rubio bastante dolido.

A diferencia del resto de condolencias que había recibido, la de Boruto le sentó como un vaso de agua fría. Él si conoció a Sakura lo suficiente para sentirse realmente apenado por su pérdida. Además, la forma en que había hablado era tan sincera que hizo mover las lágrimas de Sarada de nuevo a sus ojos, pero pudo controlarlo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho durante todo el día.

–Gracias, Boruto – le susurró con un hilo de voz.

Su amigo llevó una mano a su cabeza y se rascó la nuca.

–Si necesitas a alguien… ya sabes…

–Eres muy amable – sonrió al mismo tiempo que se separaba de la pared que amortiguaba todo su peso.

– Chōchō quería hablar contigo – dijo Boruto señalando con el pulgar la sala atestada de gente –, pero creo que se encuentra indispuesta en este momento.

Aún no había cruzado palabras con su mejor amiga, pero la había visto llorar a mares en medio del funeral y no estaba con fuerzas para soportar las lágrimas de otra persona más que las suyas propias.

–Está bien – dijo Sarada asintiendo con la cabeza –. Hablare con ella más tarde.

–Bueno… – siguió rascándose innecesariamente el cabello en la base de su cabeza –. Cualquier cosa que necesites… ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

–No te preocupes por mí, Boruto – hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia él –. Y gracias por permitirnos hacer la reunión en tu casa. No creo que hubiésemos podido hacerlo sin ustedes.

Entre la conmoción de la noticia y los preparativos del funeral, Naruto se ofreció a organizar todo lo necesario con ayuda de Hinata y los Hyūga. Sarada agradeció profundamente el gesto desinteresado del Hokage y su familia para atender todo lo referido al entierro de Sakura, incluso el elegir un lugar apartado de la ciudad, donde el árbol de cerezos más hermoso crecía silenciosamente para ser el aposento eterno del cuerpo de su madre. No había forma de que Sarada o Sasuke pensaran en otra cosa más que en la pérdida de Sakura, y sin la ayuda de Naruto las cosas hubiesen sido más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

–¿Quieres algo para beber? – preguntó Boruto –. Hay algo de té en la cocina.

–Oh, gracias. Iré por mi cuenta, no tienes que tomarte la molestia.

Él debió entender que Sarada necesitaba un poco de soledad, porque lo único que hizo fue asentir y dejarle el camino libre hacia la cocina.

Marchó casi arrastrando los pies sobre el piso de madera. Sus pasos se fueron relenteciendo poco a poco, hasta detenerse cerca del marco de la puerta cuando las voces dentro del lugar hicieron eco en el corredor por donde estaba caminando.

–Kizashi llevó a Mebuki de vuelta a casa – anunció Ino –. No estaba en condiciones para poder soportar el resto de la tarde entre tantas personas que le recordaban a Sakura.

–Es una noticia muy dura para ellos – dijo Hinata –. Perder a una hija no es fácil, y más aún cuando Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun mantuvieron todo oculto de ellos.

–A todo esto ¿no sabes si Mebuki hizo las paces con Sasuke? – preguntó la voz de Tenten un poco más lejana.

–No lo sé – mencionó Ino y dejó en libertad un fuerte suspiro –. Tsunade habló con ella sobre las verdaderas razones por las cuales Sasuke y Sakura habían mentido, pero creo que le tomara un tiempo aceptar la verdad.

–Yo no lo sabía – reconoció una mujer que Sarada no supo identificar inmediatamente hasta que nombró el nombre de su esposo –. Cuando Shikamaru me lo contó no lo podía creer ¿En serio Sasuke hizo todo eso por salvar a Sakura?

–Creo que todos teníamos una idea errónea de Sasuke y sus viajes – advirtió Tenten.

–También está la historia del sello – dijo Karui, la mamá de _Chōchō_ , que también estaba en la cocina –. No pensaba que Sasuke pudiera preocuparse tanto por alguien distinto a él. Debo confesar que siempre lo juzgue muy mal.

Alguien comenzó a servir té en varias vasijas, el sonido del líquido al caer dentro de los vasos advirtió a Sarada sobre aquello.

–Sasuke-kun quiso que todo esto permaneciera oculto, que nadie se enterara de las verdaderas razones por las cuales Sakura-san enfermó o las de sus misiones en el exterior – agregó Hinata interponiendo el sonido del té con su suave voz –. Él se molestó mucho cuando se enteró que Tsunade-sama le hubo contado la verdad a Mebuki-san.

–Ese jueguito de andar escondiendo cosas no le iba a durar toda la vida. Tarde o temprano saldría a la luz – dijo Temari, la persona que Sarada no había reconocido al inicio.

–Cierto, a la final todo el mundo se enteró de la verdad – volvió Karui.

–Bueno, no todos – la hermana del Kazekage bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo –. Sakura nunca llegó a saber que había un sello dentro de ella que le hacía reprimir los recuerdos que Akao Yakushi colocó en…

–Ella lo sabía.

Todas las personas dentro de la cocina, incluyendo a Sarada en el pasillo, aguantaron la respiración al escuchar la repentina confesión de Ino. La persona que estaba sirviendo el té se detuvo y el momento se extendió en un raro silencio.

–¿Qué dices? – se adelantó a refutar por fin Temari –. Pensé que…

–Sakura aprendió a mentir de la misma forma en que su enfermedad empeoraba – afirmó Ino verdaderamente agotada –. En algún punto se enteró del sello, ella era demasiado inteligente para no indagar sobre el verdadero origen de su enfermedad.

Sarada desde el pasillo regresó su espalda a la pared.

–Ella lo sabía – susurró de nuevo Ino –. Siempre lo supo.

–Pero… – dijo la valiente voz de Karui– Sakura nunca lo dijo…

–Creo que no tenía necesidad para hacerlo. A la final no cambiaría nada.

El sonido de la tetera regresando a la hornilla hizo eco en la cocina.

–Sakura-san sufrió mucho – musitó Hinata trasmitiendo un efecto acongojado –. Y nosotras no pudimos hacer nada…

–Tranquila, Hinata – le intentó sosegar Tenten –. Sakura estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con ella. Aunque hubieses querido, no había forma de ayudarla.

–Pero pudimos apoyarla en todo su camino.

–Sakura era una persona que no le gustaba la lastima. Ella prefería que la trataran sin consolaciones.

–Pero a cambio nos ha dejado devastados – Sarada escuchó como la Uzumaki reprimía un sollozo –. No puedo imaginarme por lo que está pasando Sarada-chan en este momento.

Al escuchar su nombre sus ojos se entrecerraron y bajó la cabeza hasta ver sus pies.

–Ha sido una niña muy fuerte – dijo Karui con bastante solidez –. Su madre le enseñó bien.

–¿Y qué hay de Sasuke? – quiso saber Temari.

–No ha hablado con nadie desde que lo encontraron en la habitación con Sakura – añadió la voz de la Yamanaka.

Esta vez, la impresión que generó la nueva revelación de Ino no llamó la atención de muchas personas en la habitación, solo los suspiros de Temari y Karui demostrando su ignorancia en el asunto, los cuales se vieron acompañados del nuevo sonido el té sirviéndose en alguna parte de la cocina.

–¿De qué hablas, Ino? – exigió saber Temari.

Sarada pudo percibir como la Yamanaka tomaba aire en sus pulmones antes de responder a la pregunta.

–Yo estaba de guardia esa noche cuando todo pasó. La última persona que había estado con Sakura era Sarada y Naruto que se ofreció a buscarla. Después de ahí nadie volvió a pasar a la habitación hasta que llegó la hora de administrarle un medicamento para la cirugía. Le dije a la enfermera que yo me ocuparía de atenderla y fui hasta el quinto piso. Cuando llegue, la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada. En ese momento me alarmé. Forcejé la cerradura y entré – Ino hizo una pausa –. Sasuke la sostenía en sus brazos cerca de la ventana, daba la impresión que estuviese dormida... pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–Sakura-san sabía que esa iba a ser su última noche – dijo Hinata, dándoles a entender a todas las presentes que, al igual que Ino, estaba al tanto de lo sucedido –. Naruto-kun lo sabía también, es por eso que cerró la puerta y la dejó a solas con Sasuke-kun.

La persona que estaba sirviendo el té dejo de hacerlo, seguido de un resoplido impresionado de la esposa de Chouji Akimichi.

–Vaya – siseó Karui –. Esos tres se conocían a la perfección. Sabían lo que iba pasar sin ni siquiera decírselo entre ellos mismos.

Nadie quiso agregar algo más, puede que la conmoción no les permitiera seguir discutiendo sobre un tema tan delicado. El sonido de alguien sosteniendo la bandeja se prolongó por toda la habitación.

–Iré a llevar más té a los invitados – anunció Hinata.

Los pasos de la Uzumaki no inmutaron a Sarada que seguía apostada en el pasillo, es por eso que cuando la ojiperla salió de la cocina y se topó con la Uchiha a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, detuvo su marcha en un sobresalto.

Sarada se separó de la pared. No tenía sentido disimular su pequeño acto de curiosidad al escuchar la conversación de las amigas de Sakura como una vil fisgona. Estaba dispuesta a recibir un sermón o una mirada de soslayo, cualquier de las dos le era totalmente indiferente.

–¿Quieres uno? – dijo Hinata señalando la bandeja con varias vasijas en su interior.

Sarada la miró extrañada.

–No realmente.

–Pero Sasuke-kun lo necesitara.

Pensó en su padre y su gusto por el té, aceptando el ofrecimiento de Hinata sin chistar. La mujer no le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora sino, en cambio, un gentil asentimiento de cabeza.

–Lo vi en el jardín con Naruto-kun. Ve antes de que se enfríe.

Hinata siguió su camino hacia los invitados que aguardaban en su sala de estar. Sarada tomó el camino contrario en dirección el jardín. Había ido pocas veces a la casa de los Uzumaki, pero no le fue difícil recordar donde estaba la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la vivienda.

Se encontró con una portezuela corrediza que daba a un jardín similar al que había en su casa. Del otro lado, estaba sentado en el suelo de madera Sasuke en compañía de Naruto, tal cual Hinata le había dicho. Nadie pasaba por ese lugar, todo estaba bastante solo. Se quedó mirando la espalda de ambos ninjas vestidos de luto hasta que una de ellos se volteó para verle. Los ojos del Nanadaime se encontraron con los de Sarada como si esperase su llegada tarde o temprano. Él se colocó de pie diciéndole a Sasuke un par de cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar y se deslizo al interior de la casa con los pies descalzos.

–Los dejare solos – dijo Naruto una vez estuvo cerca de ella.

–Gracias, Hokage-sama – hizo una reverencia más profunda de la que había hecho con Boruto –. Gracias por todo.

La mano gruesa y protectora del Hokage acarició su cabeza un momento antes de tomar el camino que Sarada había hecho para llegar.

Regresó la mirada hacia Sasuke que seguía tan quieto como un gárgola, sentado de la misma manera que siempre hacia cuando estaba en su propia casa admirando el día pasar. Caminó con una seguridad que no creía tener, se acercó hasta donde segundos atrás Naruto se encontraba sentado y ocupó el lugar a un lado de su padre.

Afuera, el olor a flores era igual que dentro de la casa, solo que el calor de los rayos del sol y la brisa primaveral no dejaban una sensación asfixiante o displacentera. Curiosamente, luego de tantas semana ocultos en un cumuló grueso de nubes grises, el cielo reconoció que el invierno había pasado de moda y que era el turno de las flores en hacer su entrada triunfal a una nueva estación.

Admiró el jardín de los Uzumaki. No tenían una variedad de flores tan impresionante o un arbusto fijo lleno de Iris blancos, pero era mucho más grande que el de su casa, incluso un pequeño pozo con peces de divertidos colores centellaba en una esquina junto a la cerca de madera. Una nueva brisa fresca trajo consigo una ola de pequeños pétalos de los árboles de cerezo apostados a lo largo y ancho de toda Konoha, inundando la vista en pequeñas motas de un pálido rosado.

–Hoy hace un hermoso día ¿no crees, papá? – dijo Sarada respirando hondamente.

–Sí, es bastante cálido.

La pequeña Uchiha colocó la taza de té que había traído consigo en el espacio que la separaba de su padre.

–Te traje un poco de té.

Él la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

–Gracias.

–Siempre te ha gustado sentarte en el jardín y contemplar el día pasar. Lo hacías todo el tiempo que estabas en casa – esta vez se volvió a mirarlo – ¿Por qué?

Los pétalos de cerezo desaparecieron en la siguiente brisa, aunque algunos quedaron atrapados entre el verde pasto del jardín.

–¿Sakura te explicó alguna vez el significado de las flores?

–Sí – dijo Sarada –, de unas pocas.

–Entonces debes de saber qué significado tiene el nombre de tu madre.

–Bueno – aguardo un momento al hacer memoria –. Significa inocencia, simplicidad y primavera.

–Si – concordó Sasuke –. Pero también significa lo frágil y efímera que puede ser la vida.

Sarada parpadeó un puñado de veces y se volvió hacia el jardín que tanto admiraba su padre.

–Es un nombre muy cruel – dijo por fin más afligida de lo que se esperaba –. Es como si sentenciaras tu vida a que terminara antes de haber comenzado.

–El destino tiene formas muy desalmadas de jugar sus cartas.

–Aun así creo que el nombre de mamá es hermoso – susurró con fuerzas renovadas.

Escuchó como un diminuto suspiro de anhelo salió desde los labios de Sasuke.

–Lo es.

–Entonces ¿es por eso que te sientas a ver el jardín? ¿Para ver como florecen los botones antes de que marchiten? – preguntó de nuevo Sarada.

–No – se volvió para tomar la taza de té –. Lo hago porque me hace recordar.

–¿Recordar? – repitió la niña.

Sasuke asintió.

–¿Y son buenos esos recuerdos?

–No siempre las cosas hermosas traen buenos recuerdos.

–Es difícil creer que la primavera te haga sentir triste – se encogió levemente de hombros –. Hoy es un día muy lindo.

–Es porque es su cumpleaños – recordó Sasuke estirando un poco el cuello hasta depositar sus ojos en el cielo –. Y el sol volvió a salir.

Ella imitó su movimiento suavemente.

–Es porque su doncella regresó a donde pertenece.

Ojeó el semblante abstraído de su padre que seguía con la mirada perdida en los rayos de sol que bañaban su rostro cansado. Algo en sus ojos se había perdido, lastimosamente Sarada no podía hacer nada sobre eso, pues en los suyos existía el mismo vacío que jamás podrá ser llenado de nuevo.

–La amabas mucho ¿verdad, papá? – murmuró por lo bajo.

Una nueva brisa trajo consigo otra oleada de pétalos de cerezo, esta vez eran pocos pero uno de ellos alcanzo a llegar al té de Sasuke, flotando en su superficie y formando pequeñas ondas simétricas al compás del viento.

–Sarada – le llamó su padre –. Creo que te debo una disculpa por todo lo que ha pasado.

Ella desvió su atención a la falda de su negro vestido. Era un color tan triste que Sakura estaría reacia a usar, ella hubiese preferido vestir cosas más vibrantes, que alegraran el día de la misma manera que ella lo hacía con solo su presencia.

–Sabes, papá – jugó con el pasto entre los dedos de sus pies cuando dejó que sus piernas guindaran en el borde del pasillo de madera –. Cuando alguien muere las personas solo dicen las cosas buenas que hicieron en su vida. Nunca nombrar los errores que alguna vez cometieron, incluso llegan a olvidarlo – las hojas en la planta de sus pies le generó cosquillas, pero no sonrió –. Creo que esa es la forma más dura de darte cuenta de lo bueno que era esa persona. Solo te fijas cuando ya no está.

Notó como Sasuke le estaba escuchando atentamente, buscó entonces aire limpio y continuó con voz más animada.

–Pero mamá era distinta. Siempre cuidaba de mí. Nunca descuido su trabajo ni su labor en casa – las lágrimas quisieron abordarla, sin embargo lucho contra ellas igual que lo había hecho durante todo el día –. No hay manera de recordarla ni antes ni ahora como una mala persona. Siempre fue la mejor del mundo.

–Tienes razón – Sasuke giró hacia ella para mirarle – ¿Y cómo me recordaras cuando yo muera?

No supo cómo una sonrisa de formó en la comisura de sus labios.

–No lo sé, papá. Ta vez como un noble guerrero.

Y de la misma manera que la sonrisa apareció en Sarada, se formó en Sasuke, ahuyentando las lágrimas por completo.

–Papá – tragó grueso, ahora era su turno de comenzar una verdadera disculpa –. Lamento mucho…

–¿Qué crees que estaría haciendo ella si estuviera aquí con nosotros? – le interrumpió regresando la mirada al jardín.

Sarada parpadeó.

–Haría cualquier tontería para hacernos reír.

–Probablemente.

–Seguro diría algo como "Sasuke-kun deja de fruncir el ceño que te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo" – la imitación de Sakura le salió tan bien que se rio suavemente por eso.

–Sonríes igual que ella – advirtió el mayor de los Uchiha.

–¿Lo crees? – un sonrojo se estableció en sus mejillas –. Todos dicen que me parezco más a ti.

–Pues están equivocados.

Por alguna fuerza mayor de la que ambos desconocían, tanto Sasuke como Sarada llevaron sus ojos hacia el pequeño pétalo rosado que flotaba en la taza de té.

–Cuéntame.

–¿Qué cosa? – preguntó su padre.

–Cuando miras las flores te traen recuerdos ¿no? Quiero saber cuáles.

–Nunca he sido bueno contando historias.

–Y yo nunca he sido buena escuchando.

Una curiosa sonrisa ladeada se formó en el rostro del pelinegro.

–¿Por qué te ríes? – quiso saber Sarada, riendo también.

–Ella decía lo mismo.

–¿De verdad?

–Además, eres igual de curiosa.

–Entonces si me parezco a mamá – reconoció bastante contenta consigo misma – ¿Estabas pensando en ella antes de que yo llegara?

No hubo necesidad de que Sasuke asintiera o afirmara la pregunta, era claro que lo había hecho.

–¿Era uno lindo? – preguntó Sarada – ¿Era un lindo recuerdo?

–Si Sakura está en ellos no pueden ser malos.

–Cuéntame, papá – le insistió con suavidad –. Quiero escucharlo de ti.

Sasuke sonrió. Sarada jugó con sus pies tocando el verde pasto, mientras el pétalo de cerezo dentro de la taza generaba un nuevo ciclo de ondas alrededor del té, justo antes de que la voz del Uchiha se mezclara con una gentil y suave brisa de un lejano recuerdo de primavera.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y es así como hemos llegado al final. Sé que muchos me odiaran por este último capítulo, casi todos sus comentarios decían que no querían que Sakura muriera, pero desde que comencé a escribir la historia este era el final que tenía en mente y todo confabulo para que así se diera ;w; Cuando salió el nuevo CD de Adele me encantó una canción que se llama "All I Ask" y la tomé como inspiración para el penúltimo capítulo. Incluso el verdadero significado del nombre de Sakura (como el resto de las flores de esta historia) no fue inventado, es real, y eso no ayudaba en nada a que pudiera cambiar mi perspectiva de su muerte. De verdad lamento muchísimo si los deje decepcionados o si de verdad no les gusto, espero que no terminen por detestar toda la historia .w.

Bueno, como esta es la última notita no quiero ser extensa pero me es inevitable no detenerme un momento para darles las gracias a todos las bellezas de lectores que acompañaron esta historia desde su torpe inicio, y a los que llegaron después con hermosos comentarios de apoyo y buenos consejos, igual a todos aquellos que siguieron como anonimos y los que dejaron un tierno follow y/o un favorite. Como se prometió, llegamos hasta el final :) Gracias por todo lo que me han enseñado, espero que con todo esto pueda mejorar en un futuro. Este es mi primera historia luego de haber dejado de escribir desde hace casi 5 años y la primera vez que publico algo desde los 13. Ojala y el comienzo de todo escritor sea de esta manera, encontrándose gente tan awesome como ustedes n_n. Tengo planeado una nueva historia, pero me llevara un tiempo concretar los detalles, es un proyecto que me tiene bastante emocionada, ojala les guste, veremos cómo van saliendo las cosas jeje.

" _Los muertos reciben más flores que los vivos porque el remordimiento es más fuerte que la gratitud_ " Anne Frank

Bueno, me despido antes de extenderme y divagar en la nostalgia de haber terminado una historia con lectoras tan lindos como el que esta leyendo esto. Como siempre dándoles de nuevo las gracias infinitas por todo lo que ustedes lograron aquí cada martes. Cuídense muchísimo y nos leemos pronto.

Bye Bye :3


End file.
